Ganondorf Regresa
by Zilia K
Summary: Despues de 5 años Ganondorf ha vuelto y busca venganza... Este fic contiene Zelink EDICIÓN FINALIZADA.
1. Prólogo

Hace unas cuantas semanas me puse a releer esta historia, mi primer fic y me percate de las muchas faltas, errores ortográficos y cosas mal redactadas que tenía XD!, pero aún así le tengo cariño ;-;… y en vista de todos aquellos que lo leyeron y me apoyaron en la realización de este proyecto he decido reeditarlo, para mejorar en parte algunas de esas pifias que me mande XD!, seguramente muchos de mis otros fic tienen errores como este, pero hay que empezar por uno primero ¿no? XD!

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF.**

**.-.-.-. Prólogo .-.-.-.**

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la vida comenzara y que la forma del mundo fuera definida, tres diosas doradas descendieron a la caótica tierra de Hyrule, una tierra completamente desierta y desabitada. Ellas eran Din, la diosa del poder, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría y Farore, la diosa del Coraje.

Din con su fuerza, cultivo la tierra para que diera fruto. Nayru con su sabiduría creo las leyes que rigen este mundo. Y Farore dio vida a todos los seres que habitan el planeta. Fue así como nació Hyrule.

Las tres grandes diosas, viendo su trabajo finalizado, regresaron al cielo dejando la sagrada Trifuerza, que se convirtió en la principal divinidad de Hyrule. Y para que esta no cayera en las manos del mal se dividió en tres: poder, sabiduría y coraje. Quien sea portador de los tres fragmentos podrá obtener el poder de conseguir lo que desee… y por esta razón, seres ambiciosos osaron adquirir estos fragmentos, iniciando una secreta guerra que perduraría indefinidamente, mientras la Trifuerza existiera.

Y en una época no tan lejana como lo era la creación del mundo. En un recóndito bosque de Hyrule, en donde un antiguo y sabio guardián conocido como el Gran Árbol Deku, resguardaba la seguridad y la armonía, existe un lugar llamado Kokiri. Pero esta aldea tenía una gran peculiaridad, ya que en ella todos sus habitantes eran niños; niños que mantenían su infancia por siempre y que poseían su propia hada. Todos… excepto uno.

Su nombre… Link.

Este pequeño fue bendecido por Farore y elegido para completar una difícil misión que pondría a prueba todas sus prematuras habilidades. De esta forma, el niño sin hada, abandonó el bosque en donde creció, sólo para vivir una increíble aventura, en la cual el destino del reino de Hyrule estaba en juego. Y fue en este mismo viaje donde descubrió que realmente no era un niño Kokiri, su estirpe era la de un Hylian, pero lamentablemente sus padres, a los que nunca llego a conocer, habían muerto en medio de esta guerra milenaria por el poder, en la defensa de su reino. El destino lo guió hasta el grandioso castillo de Hyrule, en donde tuvo oportunidad de conocer a la princesa Zelda, una encantadora muchacha que lamentablemente llevaba sobre ella el pesó del destino, un destino otorgado por Nayru. Y fue en este primer encuentro, en donde le fue encomendada la tarea de buscar las piedras elementales y proteger la ocarina del tiempo, alejándola de las manos del mal.

Aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El castillo cayó bajo las manos del príncipe de la oscuridad, Ganondorf. Y ahora para lograr salvar a Hyrule era necesario enfrentarlo y derrotarlo. Para conseguirlo, Link realizó un nuevo y aún más peligroso viaje, esta vez a través del tiempo. De esta forma el pequeño e inocente muchacho creció convirtiéndose en un hombre, siendo capaz de sacar del pedestal del tiempo el arma legendaria de Hyrule… la espada Maestra, y con su poder se decidió a acabar con el mal, convirtiéndose de esta forma en el héroe del tiempo.

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que Link derrotó a Ganondorf, encerrándolo en una prisión de la cual se creyó no podría escapar, pero al momento de ser condenado el maligno hombre juró venganza y ahora después de cinco años a logrado liberarse…

Una macabra y estridente risa irrumpió en medio de las sombras. Resguardado por la oscuridad de la impávida noche avanzó trastabillando lenta y pausadamente, su objetivo se reflejaba en el ámbar de su fría mirada. Cinco años esperando este momento, cinco años alimentándose de un odio más corrompido que el más poderoso veneno. La fresca brisa agitó las temblorosas ramas y sus hojas, llevando consigo el preludio de un mal presagio…

- Prepárense… princesa del destino, héroe del tiempo, Hyrule… - susurró haciendo una breve pausa entre cada palabra - ustedes serán los testigos de mi poder renovado y mi venganza… ahora que me he liberado de la prisión del tiempo podré tomar el lugar que me corresponde – un siniestra sonrisa surco su rostro -… como el único rey de Hyrule – completo volviendo a reír de manera estridente y macabra…

**Continuará... **

Bueno como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta soy primeriza en esto -… espero que les gustara el comienzo del fic… realmente tengo muchas ideas, ahhhh y también muchos de los elementos que saldrán en los siguientes capítulos son sacados del nuevo título de Zelda: Twilight Princess, por si algo se les hace conocido no es mera coincidencia XDD ((este comentario no lo modifique XDD!!))


	2. Un día oscuro

Agradezco infinitamente el review dejado por Vampire Zelda, realmente me alegro mucho recibir uno en especial con lo pegado que salía todo, te pido disculpas pero tuve que publicar de nuevo el fic y borrar el anterior … ToT lo siento… ((XD! ahora que leo este comentario me acorde que cuando subí este fic, no se que diablos hice pero todo salio pegado, no había separación ni en el título ni en nada XD!! 9-9 que recuerdos aquellos))

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 1: Un día oscuro .-.-.-.**

En una de las habitaciones más altas del palacio, a través de una alta ventana enrejada con extrañas formas, una silueta se recortaba entre la penumbra del cuarto, se trataba de una bella joven de mirada distante y semblante sombrío, vestía un traje funerario que consistía en una túnica encapuchada negra, con algunas terminaciones bordadas en las mangas. La muchacha observaba como lentamente la oscuridad cubría por completo el reino. Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas pero no así su alma, que aún no se había resignado a permanecer pasiva ante la amenaza que ahora la acechaba.

- Ganondorf… el príncipe maligno – murmuró con un dejo de frialdad y repugnancia impregnando sus palabras - ¿Cómo pudo escapar de su prisión? – sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, sintiendo el peso de la impotencia al verse atrapada.

Ahora era prisionera en su propio castillo y no encontraba forma de revertir aquella terrible situación. ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, haciendo eco entre cada uno de sus pensamientos, entre cada funesto recuerdo de esos últimos terribles sucesos que acechaban con quebrantar su voluntad y esa fuerza que había intentando preservar a pesar de todo.

En todo aquello estaba distraída, cuando el claro eco de unos pasos acercándose a través del pasillo a trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Esos pasos se detuvieron justo delante de la puerta del cuarto donde ella se encontraba. Inmediatamente después la cerradura de la entrada hizo un pequeño "clic", seguramente al hacer contacto con la única llave que lo abría. El rechinido de la puerta la alerto de la presencia que ahora ingresaba al cuarto, dando paso a la vez a los rayos de luz provenientes del pasillo, alumbrado por una fila de antorchas que se extendían a lo largo de todos los corredores de la parte superior del castillo. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, haciendo un tosco y seco ruido y con el desapareció la única luz que había iluminado momentáneamente la oscura estancia.

Su mirada seguía fija en el horizonte y en el difuso reflejo de su impasible mirada en el cristal del vidrio de la ventana.

- ¿Cómo esta la princesa más afortunada de este reino? – le pregunto con ironía, sonriendo siniestramente, manteniendo la gélida mirada clavada en la silueta de la joven que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él – veo que estas muy cómoda en tu nuevo cuarto… - volvió ha hablarle de manera sarcástica admirando la sombría estancia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha.

Desde que aquel sujeto había ingresado a la habitación, ella se había mantenido firme y distante, en la misma posición que desde hace horas se encontraba. Y a pesar de que no había proferido palabra alguna desde que el hombre cerró las puerta tras de si, lo había estado desafiando con la simple actitud de ignorarlo, algo que sabía podía despertar la furia de aquel ser que hasta ahora había estado guardando su rencor contra ella para desatarlo en el momento más oportuno. Pero también tenía muy claro que antes debía obtener lo que buscaba.

– Te había mencionado lo bella que estas esta noche – la halago aún sin recibir la más mínima señal de respuesta de parte de ella. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. De manera impulsiva y algo brusca, sujeto con su mano el mentón de la princesa y la obligo a despegar su mirada del oscuro paisaje que admiraba – Deberías prestarle un poco más de atención a tu rey – le hablo tratando de que sus palabras no poseyeran ese tono funesto y frívolo que lo caracterizaba, al mismo tiempo que el dorso de la mano que tenía libre acariciaba la suave y blanca piel de al mejilla de ella - ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué me dices acerca de mi propuesta?… me imagino que desde ayer lo habrás meditado con más calma – le hablo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la princesa.

- Nunca… esa es mi respuesta – le dijo de manera cortante y concisa. Esa era y seguiría siendo su respuesta, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

Zelda fijo su mirada inalterable mirada en los furibundos ojos de él. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que él la intimidara.

- No me casare contigo – volvió a hablarle con la misma frialdad del hielo - ni mucho menos te ayudare a recuperar la Trifuerza del Poder – continuo separándose bruscamente del agarre del hombre.

- Bien… si esa es tu respuesta…- comenzó cerrando los ojos, haciendo una breve pausa tratando de contener su ira - vamos a ver durante cuanto tiempo eres capaz de mantenerte en esa posición, princesita…- continuo hablando con despecho, acercándose nuevamente a la entrada del cuarto, haciendo resonar sus pasos en medio de la estancia – te recuerdo que tú vida y la de tú estúpido reino penden un fino hilo – le dijo finalmente abriendo bruscamente la puerta y cerrándola luego de un solo portazo.

Los pasos del hombre se perdieron nuevamente en la distancia. Sin darse cuenta su mirada regresa a posarse en el cristal de la ventana. Afuera las oscuras nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo ya opacado por la noche.

– Pronto comenzará una tormenta – murmuró, al tiempo que de sus azulinos ojos volvían a reflejar el dolor de su alma destrozaba y abatida, mientras las lágrimas contenidas hasta ese entonces, comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente a través de sus pálidas mejillas – yo… como la princesa de Hyrule y única heredera a la corona… no me rendiré… lo haré por ti padre… tu muerte no será en vano, por tu memoria y mi deber, me mantendré fuerte hasta el final – susurró con la voz quebrada a causa del silencioso llanto que intentaba vanamente acallar el dolor de su alma quebrantada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras, caminando por los amplios pasillos alfombrados del palacio, Ganondorf maquinaba sus próximos movimientos, su nuevo y perfecto plan. Su avance se vio interrumpido por una gran puerta, sin pensarlo la empujo cuidadosamente e ingreso al enorme salón en donde se encontraba el lujoso trono real. Hizo un lento y gratificante recorrido a través de la alfombra que lo guiaba hasta su trono, porque así era, ahora ese era SU trono y este era SU castillo. Lo que siempre deseo, lo que siempre anhelo, se estaba haciendo realidad, muy pronto todo Hyrule estaría bajo su absoluto poder y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerlo.

- Muy bien Link, en estos momentos eres mi último obstáculo para que Hyrule sea mío – hablaba para si mismo al tiempo que se sentaba en el acolchonado trono real, recargando su espalda en el respaldo lujoso asiento – y tu Zelda, pronto tendrá que aceptar mis condiciones si no quiere correr el mismo destino de su padre – hace una breve pausa, volviendo a sonreír de manera macabra - me parece que es hora de dar comienzo al festival, cuando los líderes de cada pueblo vengan al palacio se enteraran de la terrible noticia de que su queridísimo rey a muerto – dice fingiendo tristeza en sus palabras.

- Señor… - uno de los guardias había entrado al salón, acercándose apresuradamente al lugar donde se encontraba Ganondorf, interrumpiendo bruscamente su dramática y fingida escena – señor… ya sabemos el lugar donde se encuentra el héroe del tiempo…

- Pues habla de una vez idiota y deja de dar tantos rodeos – le ordena al guardia sin mucha paciencia - _Ese maldito de Link, por él y Zelda estuve atrapado 5 años en un vació enorme, un lugar en donde el tiempo y layes se pierden – _pensó con renovado rencor hacía los dos jóvenes que tiempo atrás había interferido en sus planes.

- En estos momentos el se encuentra en un pueblo llamado Toaru – volvió ha hablarle el hombre, aunque su voz denotaba el miedo que Ganondorf le infundaba.

- Bien... puedes retirarte – el soldado se marcha precipitadamente, casi temiendo por su vida – perfecto… ahora vamos ha ver como te las arreglas Link, esta vez no te será tan fácil escaparte de mis garras, acabare contigo para siempre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un recóndito y sencillo pueblo, ubicado al sur de la gran tierra de Hyrule, un joven muchacho de unos 17 años de edad, descansaba en la cima de una colina, apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco de un solitario árbol que allí se encontraba. Sus cabellos rubios fueron suavemente acariciados por la fresca brisa proveniente del norte, su pasiva mirada estaba ajena a todos los funestos acontecimientos vividos dentro del castillo.

- A pesar de ser verano corre un viento muy frió desde el norte – murmuro cerrando sus claros ojos para percibir con más claridad la suave y fresca brisa – en la misma dirección en la que se encuentra el castillo Hyrule…- volvió ha hablar con un tono más preocupado, por alguna extraña razón se sentía alarmado. Volvió a abrir sus ojos posando su mirada sobre el despejado cielo nocturno, admirando las brillantes estrellas - espero que todo este bien… _espero… que ella se encuentre bien… _

Sin darse cuenta todos sus pensamientos habían vuelto a enfocar en el recuerdo de aquella hermosa muchacha que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, no había sido capaz de olvidar.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta… con el primer capítulo del fic… espero sea de su agrado.

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que ha sido de nuestro héroe que ahora tiene 17 años, y como es que los hechos y el mismo destino lo llevan nuevamente a embarcarse a una nueva aventura con muchos peligros, misterios y otras cosillas XDD … bueno … hasta la próxima.


	3. Toaru Town

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Cap 2: Toaru Town .-.-.-.**

El pueblo Toaru, un tranquilo lugar, muy sencillo pero también muy hermoso, con grandes árboles frondosos y un río no muy ancho que terminaba en un lindo lago de aguas cristalinas, también existían enormes campos de flores aromáticas de múltiples colores… Toaru era un lugar ideal para vivir pacíficamente.

Era verano y el ambiente era bastante agradable, ya que los árboles entregaban muchos lugares de sombra para descansar que servían como refugio en las horas de mayor calor. Y era justamente eso lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y tes algo bronceada, vestía con la ropa tradicional del pueblo, una camiseta blanca, pantalones holgados, una tela que envolvía parte del abdomen y piernas amarrada con una cinta en la cintura y sandalias.

- Me pregunto que harán en estos momentos Saria y los demás kokiris – decía el joven mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando al máximo el descanso – Si no fuera por que soy un Hylian, no hubiera tenido que abandonar el bosque, si fuera un Kokiri aún seria un niño.

- ¡LINK! EN 15 MINUTOS MÁS ENTRAREMOS EL GANADO AL CORRAL Y NESECITAREMOS TU AYUDA – El grito del hombre saco de sus pensamientos al Hylian.

- AHÍ ESTARE SEÑOR – responde gritando Link después de pararse. – Bueno… hasta acá llego el descanso – decía mientras se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo.

Los habitantes de Toaru se dedicaban a la ganadería, y como Link ya era un joven de 17 años de edad debía trabajar como todos los jóvenes y hombres del pueblo.

- Muchas gracias Link, realmente eres muy bueno para controlar al ganado.

- No me lo agradezca a mi señor, Epona es la que hace todo el trabajo – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua. – Sin ella no lo podría hacer tan rápido.

- Si realmente hacen un buen equipo – Dijo el hombre para luego soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Joven Link! – una chica de aproximadamente 15 años de edad se acercaba corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los hombres – Joven Link, mi padre me ha mandado a llamarlo, dice que necesita hablar urgente con usted.

- Bien iré enseguida… _me pregunto para que me llamara el alcalde._

En una casa de madera, una de las más lujosas del pueblo Toaru. La chica, seguida por Link entraron rápidamente.

- Que bueno que llegas chico – dice saludando un anciano que se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles – Deseaba pedirte un gran favor – Agregó luego dedicándole una mirada al muchacho.

- Lo que usted desee alcalde – responde cordialmente Link.

- Mari… querida puedes dejarme a solar con el joven Link – dice dirigiéndose a su hija.

La chica sin decir ninguna palabra abandona el lugar.

- Bien, ahora que estamos solos… Link me imagino que estarás al tanto que cada año en Hyrule se hace un festival donde todos los alcaldes de las distintas ciudades de la zona debemos asistir.

- Si señor, he escuchado algo de eso.

- Pues bien este año no me será posible asistir ya que hace unos días me ha llegado un correo donde solicitan urgente mi presencia en Kakiro Village – hace una pausa y continua – Y es por este motivo que quería pedir tu ayuda, me harías un gran favor si fueras como mi representante a ese festival, tengo entendido que conoces a la princesa por lo que no he encontrado mejor persona para que asista… ¿Qué me dices Link? – Le preguntó finalmente.

- Pues… que sería un honor señor – dice inclinando un poco la cabeza – _N__o puedo creer que después tanto tiempo volveré a ver a Zelda… solo espero que ella me recuerde – _Fue lo único que en ese momento se paso por su mente, tenía muchos deseos de verla.

- Bueno, en ese caso esta todo dicho, partirás mañana a las seis camino a Hyrule.

- _No puedo creerlo… después de dos años… aún recuerdo la última vez que la vi…_

.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.

Link había entrado en el palacio, todos los guardias lo dejaban pasar sin problemas ya que el rey confiaba plenamente en el además que iba muy seguido… se detuvo al llegar a el patio del palacio donde Zelda lo esperaba.

- Link – se acerca rápidamente a él – Me alegra mucho que vinieras.

- ¿Sucedió algo princesa?, no es normal que me mandes a llamar…

- Link… yo… - bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos – Lo siento… no podremos vernos en mucho tiempo… y mañana no podremos salir como lo habíamos acordado.

- No la entiendo princesa… ¿Cuál es el motivo? – pregunta Link algo preocupado, sintiendo como si algo en su pecho quisiera asfixiarlo.

- Mi padre quiere que valla a una región cercana para terminar todos mis estudios – hace una pausa – Si todo sale bien volveré dentro de un año – le dijo finalmente notablemente afectada, ella no quería marcharse.

- Pero… ¿porque no puede salir mañana? – La interrogó el con la esperanza de poder ver una vez más a la chica antes de que se marchara.

- Mañana parto a primera hora… en verdad lo siento Link.

Link se acerca a Zelda, y con sus brazos la atrae abrazándola con cariño.

- Te extrañare…

Respondiendo el abrazo – Yo también…

Permanecieron así mucho tiempo... hasta que Impa los interrumpió.

- Princesa es hora de ce... - dándose cuenta de la escena - ejem ejem...

Link y Zelda se separan bruscamente algo sonrojados.

- ¿Qué sucede Impa? – Preguntó la muchacha aún ruborizada.

- Bueno ... le decía que era hora de cenar... ¿gusta acompañarnos joven Link?.

- Si, claro – Sonrió gustoso.

.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.

- _Esa fue la última vez que vi a Zelda...bueno… creo que hoy dormiré temprano… mañana será un gran día…_

**Continuará…**

Bueno… este es el segundo capítulo n.n en verdad espero que les guste TT bueno si es que alguien lee esto XDD… porfis dejen alguna crítica, comentario o lo que sea… todo sirve para mejorar n-n.

En el siguiente capítulo Link será testigo de algo que cambiara su vida para siempre… ¿será capas de vencer a las fuerzas del mal?


	4. Despertar

Le doy las gracias a Miko Tonks, en verdad muchas gracias por dejarme un review… T-T pensé que nadie leí mi fic, y en verdad espero que te guste este capítulo.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 3: Despertar .-.-.-.**

Era temprano y los primeros rayos solares pasaban através de la ventana iluminando y entregando calor al único habitante de esa pequeña casa… aunque al parecer él no estaba muy contento por tener que despertar.

- No un ratito más… - decía el joven medio adormilado mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

TOC TOC…

- Maldición… no me queda otra mas que levantarme y ver quien es… - Se dijo aún medio aturdido, pero el molesto ruido de la puerta no acabaría a menos que se incorporara.

TOC TOC…

- ¡Ya voy! – con rapidez se viste y va ha abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días joven Link – saluda cordialmente.

- ¿Mari?... ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá? – pregunta algo confundido.

- Escuche que usted va ha ir a Hyrule…- se sonroja y baja la mirada – Y… yo siempre he querido conocer Hyrule… y… me gustaría ir con usted.

- Ya veo… pero Mari yo no puedo hacer este viaje contigo, a tu padre no le gusta que te alejes de la aldea y no quiero contradecirlo…

La niña comienza a sollozar en silencio y retrocede un poco.

- NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA LINK… - Le grita molesta para posteriormente salir corriendo en dirección al bosque.

- ¡¡MARI!!- Link sale corriendo tras ella y al alcanzarla la sostiene del brazo – Mari… escucha yo no quise que te sintieras mal… pero tampoco debes desobedecer a tu padre, el quiere lo mejor para ti.

- CALLATE – se suelta bruscamente y atraviesa un tronco hueco que estaba detrás de ella – trata de alcanzarme si puedes – Lo desafía.

- Demonios, soy muy grande para entrar por ahí, tendré que buscar otra entrada – Habló para si - Pero antes me pondré algo mas cómodo.

Link vuelve corriendo a su casa y se acerca a un baúl que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

- Hace tiempo que no lo utilizo – saca un traje verde con gorrito incluido XD unos pantalones blancos ajustados, camiseta manga larga del mismo color, una botas, cinturón, guantes y una malla de metal como la que ocupan los guerreros medievales – No se porque tengo un mal presentimiento…

Luego de vestirse, busca su antigua espada y el escudo que le había entregado años atrás la princesa de Hyrule, ya que el bosque no era nada seguro, en el habitaban extrañas criaturas nada amistosas y era mejor andar prevenido, después de estar completamente preparado sale corriendo en busca de la niña, internándose en el bosque...

Este era muy espeso, por lo que los pocos rayos de sol que atravesaban el follaje de los enormes árboles le daba al lugar un aspecto algo tétrico y a la vez místico, el suelo estaba lleno de hierbas pequeñas y malezas. Link hace rato se había apartado del camino principal y por lo visto estaba algo perdido.

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata, Link se encuentra con dos habitantes de Toaru que cortaban leña.

- Disculpen que los moleste… pero por casualidad ¿no habrán visto pasar a la hija del alcalde por aquí?

- Lo siento Link, pero no la hemos visto… - Le responde uno de los hombres encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas – nuevamente se pone en marcha.

- LINK… espera – Lo detiene.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Toma – uno de los hombres le entrega una lámpara antigua - Muy pronto oscurecerá, además este bosque no es muy seguro que digamos y sin luz no encontraras a nadie – Le aconsejo el segundo hombre sonriéndole.

- Muchas gracias

Y sin más el joven vuelve a alejarse…

* * *

- Me parece que estoy algo perdido – mira en todas direcciones – ¡Mari, Mari!... _Así como voy nunca la encontrare- _Se dijo un tanto desilusionado_._

Se escucha el sonido de algo grande, bastante grande moverse, y luego un gran estruendo, muchos árboles fueron derrumbados cayendo al suelo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Link corre a toda velocidad siguiendo el sonido de las pisadas de alguna criatura y esquivando la gran cantidad de árboles destruidos y sin darse cuenta llega a la salida del bosque – No… puede ser.

Ante los ojos de Link una enorme criatura con forma de jabalí montada por una grotesca bestia con armadura y una enorme lanza hacían su aparición.

- Por todas las diosas… - Link se encontraba estupefacto.

Pero algo más llamo la atención del joven, la bestia tenía alzada a una pequeña niña, al parecer desmayada.

- ¡Mari! – el grito hizo que la bestia volteara.

- Valla, valla, valla… pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – la vos de la bestia era muy potente y se notaba claramente en sus inyectados ojos su sed de muerte y sangre.

- ¡Suelta a la niña! – dice Link con voz desafiante.

- ¿Y quién eres tu para ordenarme eso? – al parecer la bestia estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Soy Link, habitante de Toaru y esa niña no te pertenece… déjala ir… o luchare por ella…

La bestia soltó una carcajada burlona.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír ¿tú y cuantos más? – la bestia se queda pensativa unos momentos y luego continúa – ¿Dijiste que eras Link? – Lo interrogó pero no le dio tiempo para contestar - ¡¡Genial!! ni siquiera tuve que buscarte, te mataré ahora mismo y le llevaré tu cabeza al señor Ganondorf como trofeo – Su macabra risa irrumpió el silencio.

-¿Ganondorf? – No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar - Pero… el esta muerto… - Murmuró aún sin poder hacerse la idea de que el Gerudo hubiera regresado.

En eso el jabalí se lanza sobre él embistiéndolo. Link no fue capaz de esquivarlo, golpeándose contra uno de los troncos y cae al suelo herido.

- Se me a ocurrido una mejor idea… te dejare vivir por ahora… pero… si quieres recuperar a la niña… te estaré esperando en el puente, a la entrada de Hyrule, si no llegas antes del amanecer la niña se convertirá en mi desayuno – Otra risa malvada acompañó a sus palabras.

La bestia se marcha dejando tras ella una nube de polvo y destrucción…

- No… no puede ser - con dificultad intenta levantarse - si… Ganondorf… ha vuelto… significa que… oh no… Zelda… - cae nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez inconsciente.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta n-n con el tercer capitulo… o.o realmente me demore mucho eligiendo un titulo para el capi, verdaderamente no sabia que ponerle XDD y si lo se, es harto fome y poco motivante el que le puse, bueno… pero es lo que hay XD.

De ahora en adelante Link deberá enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal para destruir nuevamente a Ganondorf, ya que al fin se ha enterado de que él esta de vuelta XDD. Pero nuestro héroe no se imagina que lo peor esta aún por venir… ¿Podrá Link rescatar a la hija del alcalde de las manos de la bestia o se convertirá en comida de Jabalí?... averigüen esta y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo… que para variar aún no tiene nombre.


	5. Twilight Realm

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero agradecer nuevamente a Miko Tonks por dejar un review, y si estoy completamente de acuerdo… -.- ese titulo no tiene nada que ver con el capi XD, realmente me alegra mucho que leas mi fic, muchísimas gracias; también le doy las gracias a Hero of Hope, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que los capítulos sean mas largos, en verdad muchas gracias por leer mi fic; y por último agradezco a Vampire Zelda, bueno y como lo dije anteriormente haré lo posible para alargar los capítulos, y tratare de actualizar cada semana… han comenzado las coef/2 y debo estudiar ToT …

Notas: Este fic tiene elementos de el título Twilight princess, sacados de paginas, videos e imágenes, pero realmente no se como se desarrollara la historia en el juego y tampoco se el orden en el que van ocurriendo los hechos.

Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos en cursiva y los cambios de escena están puestos con (.-.-.-.), creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que aclarar XD, n.n.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Cap 4: Twilight Realm .-.-.-.**

La luna estaba en la parte más alta del cielo, la noche era muy fría gracias a una extraña brisa proveniente del norte, el cielo permanecía despejado, aunque el rápido movimiento de las nubes amenazaba con la llegada de una tormenta, el sonido producido por la agitación de las ramas de los árboles era como una melodía cantada por el viento.

- ¿Dónde… estoy? – Link acababa de despertar, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero al parecer no tenía ninguna herida grabe, solo raspones y algunos moretones – Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un animal enorme - Se dijo algo confundido – esperen… ¡me atropello un animal enorme!

(N.A: n.n UU creo que le afectó un poco el golpe XDD.)

El Hylian se levanta con algo de dificultad, enciende la lámpara (N.A: por si acaso es una de esas linternas o lámparas antiguas, que son de vidrio y tienen un manguito para tomarlas n.n.) e intenta descubrir donde se encuentra.

- Al parecer logré salir del bosque, pero aún sigo estando muy cerca de Toaru Town, si continuo a pie nunca llegaré antes del amanecer a Hyrule.

Entonces el sonido de una criatura que se desplaza entre las ramas llama la atención del chico.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Link sigue a la criatura internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

Iba corriendo tras la criatura a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta que había atravesado a una oscura dimensión donde todo lo viviente perdía su color… en eso su mirada se le nubló, su cuerpo se volvió pesado y cayo de rodillas al suelo soltando la lámpara que se apago al chocar contra el suelo, dejando a Link inmerso en la oscuridad… algo extraño estaba sucediendo, al parecer se estaba transformando.

- No… - Su voz se notaba agitada y sus ojos ya no le permitían distinguir nada – ¿Qué… qué me pasa? … AHHHHHHHHHHH – el gritó hizo eco en medio de la enorme oscuridad, alertando a más de una criatura.

Su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas… todo su cuerpo estaba tomando otra forma, pronto Link perdió por completo su figura humana y quedo transformado en…

- ¿Arrggg? – de su boca o mejor dicho hocico no salía ninguna palabra mas que algunos gruñidos – _que pasa… no puedo hablar…- _Estaba mucho más que sorprendido_ – Tengo cola… y patas… que demoniosi… ¡oh no!, creo_ _que me he transformado en una bestia _- Ahora ya no era un hombre, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de un plomizo pelaje, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo ese azul intenso que los caracterizaba y sobre uno de sus oídos aún se encontraba la argolla que Impa le había puesto hace años.

Link escucha desde lejos pasos de algo acercarse, podía ver claramente donde se encontraba. Ahora observaba un lugar desconocido para él, un sitio donde reinaba la oscuridad, su cuerpo de animal le otorgaban ojos con una gran visión y un agudo oído.

- T_engo que salir de aquí…pero creo que estoy completamente rodeado – _al parecer las criaturas estaban esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

_- Bueno es ahora o nunca._

Link se echa a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban sus patas, aunque era algo torpe ya que aún no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo cuerpo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, las criaturas le dieron alcance…

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo Hyrule. Ganondorf hacia una nueva visita a la princesa, su prisionera.

- Valla pero que sorpresa… ¿Aún sigues despierta?

El hombre no recibe respuesta…

- Al parecer a la princesita le tragaron la lengua los ratones – Rió divertido al tiempo que se acercaba a Zelda, que seguía en la misma posición que la última vez – Por lo visto ni siquiera te has dignado a moverte.

- Déjame en paz… - dice esto muy cortante y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

No quería verlo, no a él.

- No me provoques Zelda – la toma con brusquedad de ambas muñecas y la obliga a mirarlo – ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que tu vida pende de un hilo? – Le preguntó arrogante.

- Si me matas nunca conocerás la ubicación de la Trifuerza del poder – dice desafiante y mirando a Ganondorf directamente a los ojos.

- Eres inteligente… y hermosa – con una de sus manos sostiene las dos de ella y la otra la lleva al rostro de la joven acariciándolo – ¿Sabes?… a pesar de que fuiste tú la que me condenaste… puedo perdonarte… pero… con una condición…

- No me interesan tus podridos tratos – trata inútilmente de soltar sus manos.

- ¡¡¡INSOLENTE!!! - Ganondorf golpea a Zelda, dejando una marca en su pálida piel, luego vuelve a sostenerla de ambas muñecas, avanzando lentamente hacia adelante hasta dejar a la chica atrapada contra la pared, sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse – De cualquier forma serás mía… tarde o temprano lo serás…- su voz denotaba lujuria al igual que su mirada.

- ¡¡SUELTAME… NO ME TOQUES!! - Zelda trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, pero le era imposible, había estado mucho tiempo encerrada y sin alimento… tanto sus poderes como su cuerpo estaban debilitados.

- ¿Vez a lo que me refiero princesita?… estas bajo mi poder, y no hay forma de que tu querido héroe venga ha salvarte… - Una macabra risa acompaño a sus palabras.

- Maldito ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Zelda estaba desesperada, no podía concentrarse, la situación se lo impedía.

- Aún nada preciosa… aún nada… - le susurra muy bajo al oído – PERO MUY PRONTO MORIRA – le dice elevando la voz soltando una de las muñecas de Zelda y golpeando con fuerza la pared con la mano empuñada, para luego reír con maldad contenida.

Con el brazo que ahora Zelda tenía libre logró empujar a Ganondorf y liberarse…

- Él no sabe que has vuelto… no tienes porque dañarlo…

- Veo que contigo no se puede conversar… - Se sacude la armadura en signo de superioridad y se aleja en dirección a la puerta – Nos vemos mañana princesa… que tenga dulces sueños – Habré la puerta pero antes de salir agrega – Y recuerda… tarde o temprano… - cierra la puerta y se aleja dejando nuevamente sola a Zelda inmersa en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Link… - Murmuró por lo bajo. No quería que el volviera a involucrarse en esta pelea, pero al parecer Ganondorf estaba dispuesto a buscar venganza.

* * *

- ¿_Donde estoy ahora?-_ Link acababa de despertar – C_reo que estoy en una prisión o algo por el estilo…_

Y el chico estaba en lo cierto, se encontraba encerrado en una celda de paredes enormes, muy fría oscura y húmeda, los barrotes de la celda parecían ser su única escapatoria, pero no lograba acercarse hasta ellos… Link estaba atrapado y peor aún, tenía una esposa unida a una cadena en la pata izquierda que no le permitía moverse con libertad. (N.A: si no me falla la vista creo que es esa pata la que tiene la cadena en la imágenes)

- M_aldita cadena –_ con los colmillos intentaba desesperadamente romper las cadenas, aunque al parecer todos sus intentos eran en vano, pero aun así no se rendía y no se rendiría, debía liberarse, salir de ese extraño lugar y llegar antes del amanecer a el puente de Hyrule para rescatar a la hija del alcalde, y devolver a Ganondorf a donde pertenecía.

En eso estaba cuando una extraña criatura aparece ante sus ojos, no era más alta que él en su forma de lobo, permanecía erguido en dos patas, tenía orejas puntiagudas y su pelaje era oscuro, sobre su cabeza tenia un extraño casco que solo dejaba ver uno de sus rojizos ojos, Link no conocía sus intenciones y creyendo que era enemigo, retrocede mostrando sus colmillos en forma desafiante, preparado para cualquier enfrentamiento.

- _Ahora no me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda… ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?...-_muchas interrogantes pasaban por la mente de Link, pero la criatura parecía no hacer ningún movimiento, más que el de analizarlo con la mirada.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres saber quien soy solo debes confiar en mi, nuestro objetivo es el mismo… - Le dijo con una voz misteriosa.

Link estaba sorprendido, la criatura parecía saber lo que pensaba ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?… pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el lugar al que había llegado era demasiado extraño.

**Continuará…**

EEEEHHHH… n-n terminé el… cuarto capítulo… bueno espero que disculpen los errores faltas ortográficas o cualquier cosa rara que salga, soy un poco torpe… bueno bastante torpe XDD… TOT pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para superarme n-n… y este capi me salio mas largo que los anteriores… Aleluya XD.

Bueno creo había dejado un poco de lado lo que sucedía en el castillo de Hyrule, pero creo que en este capitulo hice sufrir mucho a Zelda TOT pobrecita… pero como dice el dicho… no hay mal que por bien no venga n.n… Pobre Link… si antes estaba confundido imagínense ahora XD...

¿Link podrá liberarse y volver a Hyrule? ¿Quién es esa extraña criatura que acaba de aparecer? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Y qué le paso a la hija del alcalde?… Bueno esta y otras interrogantes en el siguiente capítulo…


	6. ¿Amiga o Enemiga?

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 5: ¿Amiga o Enemiga? .-.-.-.**

Link estaba inseguro… ¿Qué haría ahora?, a su parecer, todo era muy extraño. No sabía como había llegado hasta ese extraño mundo, ni que eran las monstruosas criaturas que lo atacaron y para colmo, había despertado atrapado en medio de una lúgubre prisión. Y cuando creyó que las cosas ya no podían empeorar hizo su aparición una misteriosa figura, que ahora estaba ahí frente a él observándolo fijamente. Lo raro era que no había sentido su presencia y no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido cruzar los barrotes de la celda o si ya se encontraría allí desde antes.

Definitivamente todo era demasiado confuso y había sucedido con demasiada rapidez.

- ¿Acaso no quieres salir de esta celda? – la voz de la criatura hacia eco dentro de la sombría celda. Pero ante su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, el muchacho parecía analizarla. - ¿No me vas ha responder, Link? – Continuó, sonriendo al ver como las orejas del animal se levantaban al escucharla decir su nombre.

El chico estaba demasiado sorprendido y su semblante, aún convertido en lo que ahora era, lo mostraba claramente. Ahora si que no sabía que responder…

- _¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-_ Tenía miedo de pensar. Si es que la criatura podía leer su mente no podría ocultarle absolutamente nada, pero era inevitable… las dudas se le venían solas a sus pensamientos.

- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Confía en mi… prometo responder a todas tus preguntas en su momento - la criatura parecía impaciente, al parecer tenía un mal presentimiento y tiempo no tenían de sobra.

Desde lo lejos Link escuchaba claramente, ahora con sus nuevos oídos, los pasos de algo acercarse, probablemente venían por él y no precisamente a saludarlo. El tiempo se agotaba, esa criatura era su única esperanza y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en sus palabras.

- Esta bien… confiare en ti… - no podía creerlo al fin había escuchado su voz -_ que extraño… ¿Por qué antes no lo había conseguido? – _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los movimientos de su acompañante.

Luego de escuchar la clara respuesta del joven, la criatura se acerca a la cadena que mantenía a Link prisionero. La observó con cuidado y luego de su casco una extraña materia de color rojo y verde con forma de mano comienza a moverse en dirección a la esposa, y con un rápido movimiento la cadena es cortada. Una vez completado su primer objetivo, dirige su mirada a los barrotes y al igual que la vez anterior solo con el extraño brazo de su casco logra doblar los barrotes dejando espacio suficiente para que ambos salieran.

- Yo te mostraré el camino, iré sobre tu lomo para guiarte – le indicó sin rodeos.

Link obedece sin más y deja que esta lo monte y de esta forma salen de la celda, pero todo no sería así de fácil, aún quedaba un largo camino para lograr escapar, y las criaturas que lo habían atrapado y aprisionado allí, seguramente intentarían detenerlo.

* * *

En Hyrule la noche se hacía eterna, y la luz entregada por la luna y las estrellas había desaparecido, siendo cubiertas por una capa de nubes que chocaban entre si listas para desatar la tormenta.

Todos los habitantes de la cuidad dormían tranquilamente, aún nadie se había enterado de la tragedia ocurrida en el castillo y mucho menos de lo que estaba por venir. Durante la tarde todo había quedado listo para el festival que comenzaría en dos días, todo el lugar estaba decorado acorde a la ocasión y las tiendas para la feria anual ya estaban totalmente instaladas.

Pero en el castillo de Hyrule aún había alguien despierto, alguien que se encontraba sólo acompañada por la oscuridad que la ocultaba, la envolvía e incluso la protegía. Se trataba de alguien que tocaba una triste melodía a la luna ya desaparecida, alguien que no podía conciliar el sueño por las pesadillas que la atormentaban y que no le permitían descansar en paz.

Lentamente apartó la ocarina de sus labios y abrió sus parpados dejando a la vista su cristalina mirada. Espero unos segundos para que sus ojos azulinos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y sus pupilas le permitieran ver. Todo estaba silencioso y parecía calmado, su mirada no expresaba ninguna emoción, ni tristeza, ni angustia, ni dolor… nada… absolutamente nada, pero a pesar de eso aún se podía observar claramente el recorrido que habían hecho las lágrimas al surcar sus mejillas.

- Ganondorf… - su voz era muy débil y se notaba cansada. - Ahora… no soy la misma niñita que conociste hace años, y no dejare que destruyas Hyrule. No dejare que acabes con sus habitantes… - Hizo una breve pausa - como lo hiciste con mi padre – Continuó al mismo tiempo que avanzaba lentamente atravesando el cuarto, deteniéndose frente a un espejo.

De manera pausada dirigió su mirada al cristal, observando su reflejo, con dificultad pudo distinguir la figura que ahora el espejo mostraba… una joven, de mirada neutral, su piel se encontraba muy pálida y aún se podía observar la marca que tenía en su mejilla derecha, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho sosteniendo una ocarina de color púrpura con una pequeña marca de la Trifuerza, se parecía mucho a la ocarina del tiempo, pero no lo era.

- Esta… no soy yo… esta, no es Zelda – de su ojo cae un solitaria lágrima que hace un lento recorrido por su mejilla y luego cae sobre una de las manos que tenía sobre su pecho.

No podía reconocerse ¿Cómo podría identificarse en una joven inexpresiva y envuelta en oscuridad?… solo hace unos días ella era una muchachita feliz que vivía sin preocupaciones, fuera del entrenamiento como hechicera y los estudios no tenía ninguna otra obligación, su padre, el Rey, se encargaba de todos los asuntos de Hyrule… pero todo cambio repentinamente y ahora estaba sola y atrapada bajo el poder de un antiguo enemigo.

En verdad se sentía inútil e impotente, había estado todo un año fuera del reino para estudiar y entrenarse, sentía que después de ese año se había vuelto fuerte, que ahora no necesitaba que nadie la defendida… pero… ahí estaba atrapada, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ganondorf los había tomado por sorpresa, al parecer tenía todo muy bien planeado, asesino a su padre sin que nadie se diera cuenta y luego se apodero del castillo. Todo era como una pesadilla.

- Pero aún así… no puede hacer nada sin la Trifuerza del poder y nunca la encontrará - a través del reflejo del espejo podía verse como un místico resplandor aparece sobre la mano de Zelda… ella era la portadora de dos fragmentos… la sabiduría y el poder…

La chica se aleja del espejo y vuelve a posar la ocarina sobre sus labios… comenzando nuevamente a tocar una armoniosa, pero melancólica melodía.

- _Se que esta es una tonta manera de tratar de olvidar los problemas y distraerme… pero… en este momento no veo una salida clara a este encierro – _seguía tocando… mientras el sonido de la música inundaba nuevamente el lugar, dándole algo de consuelo y tranquilidad – _solo espero que Link este bien… no quiero que se involucre en esto… él no tiene porque arriesgar su vida de nuevo._

Y así en medio de la oscuridad, Zelda continua tocando… esperando le momento para escapar y poder acabar con las ambiciones de ese oscuro ser, que había vuelto del mismísimo infierno para vengarse.

* * *

Link corría a toda velocidad, era perseguido por dos seres oscuros, rápidamente se metió en un túnel cercano donde las bestias por su tamaño no podrían entrar, continua corriendo a través del estrecho túnel y a lo lejos logra divisar una salida, pero estaba enrejada… ahora se encontraba nuevamente atrapado, había llegado… a un callejón sin salida.

- Continúa… no te detengas…

- Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que atraviese esas rejas? – Link no sabía como esa criatura pretendía que siguiera, el camino estaba bloqueado y le era imposible continuar.

- Confía en mi… sigue corriendo – la criatura se aferraba fuertemente a su lomo para no caer, ya que iban a gran velocidad… Link en su forma de lobo era muy ágil.

El joven finalmente decide obedecerla, no había otra opción… aumentó la velocidad y cerró los parpados, realmente no quería ver como se estrellaría contra ese obstáculo, pero para su sorpresa, nunca chocó contra nada e incluso sentía como si el piso hubiera desaparecido, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo, habían salido de la fortaleza, pero el túnel por donde habían pasado estaba a considerable distancia del suelo, por suerte Link logra caer en sus cuatro patas.

- Excelente, estamos afuera, pero aún debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para escondernos…

Link comienza a correr nuevamente, deseaba alejarse tanto como pudiera de ese lugar… en realidad deseaba volver a casa. Tras haber continuado con la carrera por unos minutos el joven lobo se detiene.

- Uffff… creo que aquí estaremos seguros – Link parecía bastante agotado por toda la travesía.

Habían encontrado una pequeña cueva en la que se refugiaron, ya que las criaturas de la prisión los seguían muy de cerca.

- Bueno ahora quiero que respondas a mis preguntas – Link necesitaba saber quien demonios era y porque lo había ayudado – primero que nada dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y… ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Midna es mi nombre y este lugar es Twilight Realm o el Mundo Crepuscular, en este mundo el tiempo esta detenido en una noche eterna y sólo es habitado por criaturas de la oscuridad… acá los hombres no pueden entrar – Le respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- Entonces ¿Cómo es que yo logré atravesar?

- Al parecer tu eres muy especial – Midna fija su único y rojo ojo en él – dime ¿Por qué crees que te has convertido en lobo?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Link aun no podía entender el extraño poder que tenía Midna - _¿Cómo era que sabía tantas cosas? y esas marcas extrañas en sus brazos… no las había visto antes._

- Es muy simple… si pertenecieras a este mundo no me harías tantas preguntas y si es lo que quieres saber, sí… puedo leer tu mente, este casco que traigo puesto me lo permite.

- Ya veo… tu también estabas encerrada en esa celda ¿No es verdad? – Le preguntó.

- Estas en lo correcto – Fue la simple respuesta de la criatura.

- Y si sabías la manera de salir ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Me era imposible escapar… mis piernas son muy cortas, como ya te habrás dado cuenta y no puedo moverme con rapidez… aún no he recuperado todos mis poderes y no puedo levitar, por lo que me hubieran atrapado fácilmente.

- Y… ¿Por qué motivo te encarcelaron?

- Eso… no puedo respondértelo aún.

Al parecer Midna no revelaría todos sus secretos en esta ocasión, pero ya habría tiempo para descubrir su verdadero origen y sus intenciones... y hablando de tiempo… Link no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que llegó a Twilight Realm, y él debía volver a su mundo, sino la hija del alcalde seria asesinada.

- ¿Sabes como puedo volver a Hyrule? – ya no podía perder mas tiempo, debía encontrar lo mas rápido posible la forma de salir de ese lugar.

- Solo debes atravesar el límite que separa este mundo y el tuyo.

- ¿Y donde es eso?

- Solo tú conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa no era la respuesta que Link esperaba, y decidió que era hora de buscar una salida por si mismo, si es que Midna no conocía una no le quedaba de otra, a si que se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

- Te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar – dice la criatura sonriéndole con un dejo de maldad.

- Buscaré una salida a este mundo y si la encuentro no pienso regresar, lo siento pero creo que sería mejor que no me esperaras – Link se había volteado para decirle lo que pensó, serían las últimas palabras que le dirigiría - y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Y mientras Link se alejaba pudo escuchar del interior de la cueva como la voz de Midna lo "condenaba".

- Volverás… es tu destino.

Pero no le tomó mayor importancia, esa criatura era muy extraña y lo mas seguro es que pensaría que no conseguiría dar con una salida.

* * *

Ganondorf se encontraba en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del castillo… estaba profundamente dormido, o por lo menos lo estaba, acababa de despertar bruscamente de una pesadilla.

- No puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños te me aparezcas Link – Murmuró molesto - Pero no creas que esta vez me vencerás, es mi turno de ser el ganador…

Vuelve a recostarse en la cama y cierra los ojos para volver a descansar, mañana sería un día difícil, había mandado a una de sus criaturas en busca de Link y esperaba que lo hubiera encontrado y asesinado como se lo había ordenado… y si no era así aún tendría muchas otras oportunidades y estrategias para acabar con el molesto héroe.

Pero un sonido muy peculiar llamó su atención, a lo lejos se escuchaba una triste melodía…

- Por lo visto hay alguien que no desea conciliar el sueño – aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados – no eres muy inteligente Zelda… si hoy no descansas mañana estarás más debilitada aún. Y yo espero ese momento… no podrás negarte.

Y con el lejano sonido de esa melodía y esos perversos pensamientos fue lentamente conciliando le sueño… hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Nuevamente vemos a Link correr desesperadamente tratando de salvar su vida… tres criaturas monstruosas lo perseguían, eran las mismas que lo habían atrapado anteriormente, pero esta vez estaba decidido, no se dejaría alcanzar, tenía una misión… era su deber salvar a Mari, él era su única esperanza.

- Como me gustaría saber hacia donde estoy corriendo… todos los lugares me parecen iguales… - Se dijo un tanto harto de la situación.

Y Link estaba en lo cierto hace mas de 20 minutos que estaba corriendo en círculos y no se había percatado, ya que su sentido de orientación no era el mejor y sumándole a eso que no conocía este mundo y que todo extrañamente era plomizo, se le hacía mucho más difícil buscar un camino que fuera diferente.

- Ese sonido… - Link con su agudo oído había escuchado lago que le llamó mucho la atención - … agua…

Sin dudarlo un segundo dio una brusca vuelta confundiendo a sus perseguidores y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido de un caudal. A medida que se iba acercando podía distinguir claramente como el agua chocaba contra las rocas con gran fuerza, sólo pasaron unos cortos minutos hasta que pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un rió que conducía directamente a una gran cascada…

El agua al igual que todas las cosas de este mundo parecía muerta y sin vida, característica otorgada por el peculiar color de las cosas… tanto las rocas, los árboles, el cielo y el agua… todo lo que había en este mundo era plomizo. Las sombras y las figuras eran lo único que hacían una diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

- _Las criaturas van a alcanzarme… no tengo otra opción _– y sin mas preámbulos Link se lanzó a las furiosas aguas del rió, siendo arrastrado por la corriente hasta la gran cascada – _si sobrevivo a esto… juró no volver a quejarme en las mañanas _– El chico cerró con fuerza sus parpados. Realmente no quería ver, sentía que este era el fin…

**Continuará…**

Terminé de corregir el capítulo 5 XD Ahora si Midna es niñita XDD, no borrare los agradecimientos que escribí hace tiempo, es bueno tenerlos presentes… además me recuerdan que antes no sabía como se respondían los reviews XD

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado review… en verdad aunque suene repetitivo… MUCHAS GRACIAS… gracias a **Miko Tonks**, que bueno que siguas leyendo el fic n-n y te sigua gustando, en verdad muchas gracias… también agradezco a **Vampire Zelda**, espero que te guste este capi… y para finalizar gracias a **Blackirby**… sipo también opino lo mismo, es un milagro XDD.


	7. Más de un Reencuentro

No me van a creer pero ayer me acabo de percatar que el título de este fic estaba mal escrito XD ¡¡El título!! ¿Cómo es posible que después de escribir 40 capítulos nunca me diera cuenta de ello? XD curioso pero cierto XP

Según yo… de aquí se empieza a poner buena la cosa XD como que todos los capítulos anteriores podría haberlos resumido en uno, pero bueno… no quería cambiar tampoco el fic, solo corregir detalles importantes y faltas de ortografía, pero igual se me pasan algunas… mi modo es humano errar XD. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 6: Más de un reencuentro .-.-.-.**

Los habitantes de Hyrule pronto despertarían, la noche estaba pronta a acabar y un nuevo día daría comienzo.

En la habitación más alta del castillo se encontraba Zelda, hace unos minutos había logrado cerrar los ojos y conciliar un pasajero sueño, ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación.

Abrazándose ella misma trataba de mantener algo del poco calor que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, la palidez de su rostro era más notoria que nunca, sus parados permanecían cerrados y respiraba con algo de dificultad, hace más de una noche que se mantenía en vela, las horribles imágenes que venían a su mente no le permitían descansar, todavía se encontraba muy presente en su memoria el rostro pálido de su difunto padre, como también las veces que Ganondorf había intentado aprovecharse de ella y también la cara de Impa antes de ser encerrada… habían tantas cosas, en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar, olvidarse de todo… aunque en ella aún permanecía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría muy pronto… pero no era así… Ganondorf se había vuelto y deseaba venganza, todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos días era absolutamente real.

Despertó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que esta era su realidad no había forma de escapar de ella, pero ahora tenía un plan, sólo necesitaba la oportunidad adecuada para llevarlo a cabo. Si todo resultaba como lo tenía planeado muy pronto sería libre, y buscaría la forma de derrotar a Ganondorf y salvar a Hyrule, su pueblo… pero aún así había algo que la perturbaba, un pensamiento que no la dejaba tranquila…

- Esta vez haré lo posible para que no te involucres en esta lucha… hace tiempo… sufriste demasiado… ahora haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que eso no vuelva a suceder – Se dijo con la clara imagen del joven acudiendo a sus recuerdos.

Con algo de dificultad se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente en dirección a la ventana, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado, pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Los pocos minutos que pudo descansar sirvieron para recuperar algo de su ya debilitado poder.

- Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca… Diosas, por favor… dadme fuerzas… - Rogó a las creadoras, sin su ayuda tampoco conseguiría vencer.

Bajo la túnica funeraria que vestía ocultaba un objeto, una filosa arma que sería su única protección en su arriesgada tarea. En su mano derecha aún sostenía la ocarina que le había entregado tranquilidad y consuelo durante la noche que estaba por extinguirse, ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

El cielo aún estaba indeciso… la tormenta parecía aplazarse pero solo para luego desatarse con mas fuerza… el viento se había detenido, todo parecía estático y tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

- _Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta –_ pensó Zelda.

Sobre su mano ambas partes de la Trifuerza vuelven a brillar con gran intensidad, solo el tiempo daría respuesta claras a sus interrogantes, por ahora debía esperar.

* * *

Lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia, el silencio del ambiente lo confundía, por un momento creyó estar muerto. Luego de unos minutos sentía como la mitad inferir de su cuerpo aún estaba sumergida en el agua, tenía los miembros muy adormecidos he hizo un gran esfuerzo para apoyar sus manos en el suelo... esperen un momento… ¿Manos?... le costó un poco enfocar su vista en algo claro, pero cuando lo logró pudo ver claramente sus manos apoyadas, haciendo presión sobre el arenoso suelo.

- Tengo manos - Link realmente parecía sorprendido y sin creer aún lo que sus ojos veían empuñaba una y otra vez su mano izquierda, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio la mojada túnica verde – he recuperado mi forma humana.

Aun incrédulo salió del río y miró su reflejo en el agua. Con la escasa luz que había pudo distinguir su rostro, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos, su pelo y su singular gorro verde… todo había vuelto a ser como antes… luego dirigió su mirada en los alrededores, todo se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

- Estoy en… Toaru

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a ese extraño mundo?... aún faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, y en ese momento recordó lo que Midna le había dicho.

- En este mundo no existe el tiempo… aquí la noche es eterna… - repitió mecánicamente esa frase al momento en que llegó a su memoria – si eso era verdad, lo mas posible es que sea la misma noche en la que llegue a Twilight Realm, debo apresurarme… Mari, esta en peligro.

Rápidamente se dirigió en busca de Epona… con ella en menos de dos horas estaría en Hyrule.

* * *

Link se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Hyrule montado en Epona, la nube de polvo que levantaban las patas de la yegua al correr se veía claramente por lo estático del ambiente.

En poco tiempo atravesó el bosque, la distancia que lo separaba de Hyrule se acortaba considerablemente, solo le quedaban unas 7 Millas y llegaría, las horas seguían transcurriendo y un enfrentamiento sería inevitable, pero ahora estaba preparado, no lo tomarían por sorpresa como la última vez, además que durante estos últimos años había estado entrenando para ser un mejor guerrero y sus habilidades con la espada habían aumentado considerablemente.

- Lo estas haciendo increíble Epona – decía Link mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos a la yegua, con la otra se mantenía firmemente aferrado a ella, una caída a esa velocidad sería muy peligrosa – sigue así…

La yegua hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza en un signo de respuesta y aumenta considerablemente la velocidad. Esta era una carrera contra el amanecer.

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a salir y las nubes tomaban una tonalidad rojiza como en un atardecer… ya había amanecido.

- Hemos llegado Epona…

Se encontraba detenido justo antes de pisar las maderas que formaban el inmenso puente, que marcaba el límite de la entrada a Hyrule.

Al otro extremo del puente, justo antes de la entrada a la cuidad se encontraba la enorme bestia que se había llevado a Mari. La criatura al ver al joven guerrero montado llegar justo a tiempo esbozó una mueca de fastidio, realmente pensaba que el pobre había muerto durante la noche y que no lo volvería a ver… lo que significaba que se evitaría un inútil enfrentamiento y obviamente el desgaste de energía que eso significaba.

- Veo que has llegado a tiempo – Pareció escupir sus palabras.

Link no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo se concentraba en cualquier inesperado movimiento de su contrincante y en la chica que aún permanecía inconsciente y alzada, amarrada en una especie de lanza muy bien sostenida sobre el lomo del Jabalí… permitiéndole a la criatura que iba montada, perfecta movilidad para el ataque.

- Devuelve a la niña… ¡AHORA! – Link alzó la voz lo que más podía para que la criatura al otro extremo del puente pudiera escucharlo claramente.

- Ven por ella – lo desafió.

La criatura le da un golpe al jabalí y el animal comienza a moverse, mientras este desenvainaba una filosa espada.

- ¡¡Vamos Epona!! – la yegua comienza a moverse con un leve trote y va aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, con su mano derecha se mantiene firmemente aferrado a Epona mientras que su mano izquierda de dirige a la empuñadura de la espada en su espada.

Podían oírse claramente las pisadas de Epona y el Jabalí acercándose cada vez más, Link no pierde el tiempo y desenvaina la espada, parecía muy confiado a pesar de que sabía que la pelea no sería del todo fácil, la criatura tenía una gran fuerza y en tamaño le ganaba por mucho, pero eso no significaba que fuera mejor guerrero, y muchas veces los contrincantes comenten grabes errores el luchar contra un adversario que es zurdo, eso le daba a Link una ventaja, que de ninguna forma desaprovecharía.

El sonido metálico producido por el choque de las espadas es el primer signo del comienzo de la pelea, en menos de un minuto se habían cruzado, la criatura sigue su camino sin detenerse, alejándose de Hyrule, mientras que por su parte Link da una brusca vuelta y se prepara para seguir a la criatura.

- Vamos tras el Epona – la yegua se levanta sobre sus patas traseras mientras relincha, preparándose para la carrera.

La persecución continuaba, Link seguía muy de cerca a la criatura, a pesar que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Las nubes habían vuelto a ocultar el sol por completo y una leve brisa comenzaba a moverlas amenazadoramente.

- _No me gusta nada esto… no entiendo para que intenta alejarse de Hyrule… tal vez me dirija hacia una emboscada… debo ser precavido._

* * *

Nuevamente tenía la vista pérdida en el cielo, ahora totalmente oscurecido por las nubes, las primeras gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, rápidamente fueron aumentando su cantidad e intensidad… la tormenta había comenzado.

(N.A.: milagro, n.n por fin, más lo que había estado lesiando con que la tormenta iba a comenzar XDD.)

En poco tiempo una verdadera tempestad se había desatado, los relámpagos iluminaban el cuarto por periodos de tiempo cortos y eran seguidos por el estruendoso sonido de los truenos.

El sonido producido por la puerta al abrirse sacó de sus pensamientos a Zelda, quien giró bruscamente para observar como Ganondorf entraba al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ninguno de los dos parecía moverse… ambos se analizaban con la mirada, al parecer las intenciones de Ganondorf eran claras, en sus amarillos ojos la chica podía descifrar sus pensamientos.

- Ya os he respondido esa pregunta… vete de aquí – Zelda hablaba en un tono autoritario y seguía observando fijamente al hombre.

Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente la habitación, permitiéndole a Ganondorf ver claramente el rostro de la princesa, esta vez en su mirada pudo detectar algo diferente, algo que le llamó mucho la atención, parecía más segura… en sus azules ojos ya no podía ver el miedo, de hecho no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando y eso… le asustaba.

- Veo que no tienes ningún interés en hablar – Ganondorf parecía tranquilo y por algún motivo en su rostro se dibujaba una malvada sonrisa – y… si tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no me queda otra opción… tendré que obligarte a ser mi esposa.

Zelda guardaba absoluto silencio, nuevamente volteó hacia la ventana, desviando su mirada de la de Ganondorf.

- Si aún tienes las esperanzas que tú querido héroe venga a salvarte… te diré que en estos momentos lo más seguro es que este por morir – su malvada sonrisa se acentúa mucho más.

- Vete… - Zelda seguía manteniéndose fuerte, esta vez no demostraría debilidad, ya que eso es lo que Ganondorf estaba esperando. A pesar de que las palabras que acababa de escuchar la habían destrozado por dentro, trataba de auto convencerse que lo que había oído no era cierto… que Link no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- Uno de mis hombres lo ha llevado a una emboscada… no creo que resista mucho tiempo…

Zelda cierra con fuerza su puño izquierdo, tratando de alejar esas palabras que la dañaban, que se adentraban lentamente en su corazón como un filoso puñal.

- ¡¡VETE!! – esta vez su tono de voz se elevó considerablemente, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no quería seguir escuchando.

- Parece que te interesa mucho ese INUTIL - hace énfasis en la palabras inútil… sentía gran rencor hacia Link y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos es que su maldita presencia desapareciera – bueno creo que por ahora te dejare sola… volveré al anochecer, pero esta vez no será para conversar.

Zelda sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero también sabía que si todo salía como ella lo tenía planeado… para esas horas ya no estaría en el castillo… nuevamente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la saco de sus pensamientos.

- _Ganondorf se ha ido… pero su maligna aura aún esta presente en esta habitación…_

La tormenta parecía cada vez más furiosa, desde la altura en la que estaba podía ver como los árboles del jardín luchaban por mantenerse en pie, lo más seguro es que los habitantes de Hyrule no habían salido de sus casas, pero si esta tormenta continuaba todos los preparativos para el festival serían destruidos. Y si era verdad lo que Ganondorf le había dicho… en este momento, Link estaría en grave peligro.

- Link… - dice esto en un suspiro, mientras lleva sus manos a su pecho y cierra sus ojos pidiéndole a las Diosas que protejan al joven.

* * *

Unas cuantas gotas comienzan a caer sobre su cabeza, la persecución continuaba, Link seguía muy de cerca de la criatura… pero aún no lograba descifrar hacia donde se dirigían, de lo que si se había dado cuentas es que habían llegado a un extenso terreno en donde no había lugar para ocultarse, todo estaba absolutamente desierto y las oscuras nubes tapaban completamente la luz del sol.

El monstruo se detuvo súbitamente, Link no se esperaba esa acción y Epona no se detuvo hasta uso cuantos metros después, giro rápidamente y se quedó estático mirando las acciones de la criatura.

- Ahora – la criatura volvía hablar después varios minutos en silencio – comienza la verdadera pelea.

Tomó un extraño instrumento, parecido a una corneta y se lo llevó a la boca… el sonido producido por el instrumento resonó por largo tiempo, Link instintivamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, el sonido era no sólo molesto, sino que muy potente. Epona también se puso muy inquieta, al igual que a Link le molestaba el agudo sonido… por un momento pensó que era una estrategia para distraerlo y ganar ventaja en la batalla, pero luego de unos minutos pudo oír el sonido de un ejercito acercarse.

- Creo que estamos en aprietos Epona – a lo lejos podía ver como un ejército de criaturas montadas en jabalís un poco más pequeños que el que tenía atrapada a Mari, pero igualmente aterradores y con enormes colmillos ensangrentados.

- ¿Qué te parece mi ejercito pequeñín? – Le pregunto luego de soltar una macabra carcajada.

Eso había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, ahora si que estaba furioso, no sólo se atrevió a golpearlo y burlarse de él la primera vez que se vieron, sino que ahora llamaba a un ejercido de monstruosas criaturas a atacarlo y además lo llamaba ¿pequeñín?. ¿Qué se había imaginado?, él era nada más y nada menos que el legendario héroe del tiempo… y ya no era nada pequeño, tenía 17 años, le faltaba muy poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad y ser todo un hombre.

La criatura comenzó a moverse nuevamente alejándose del lugar mientras todo el ejercito de monstruos se lanzaba sobre Link, con rápidos movimientos logró derribar a muchas de las criaturas mientras vuelve a la persecución de la bestia que se llevaba a la niña.

La tormenta se desató con gran fuerza, haciendo que el piso se volviera barroso y resbaladizo, la intensa lluvia dificultaba la visibilidad, y los relámpagos provocaban momentáneas ráfagas de luz que muchas veces molestaban a la vista mientras que los truenos acallaban los gritos de agonía de los que caían.

Estaba a unos metros de alcanzar al monstruo cuando dos criaturas lo interceptan e impiden a Link dar un golpe certero a su enemigo, que sigue sin detenerse. Dos rápidos movimientos con la espada fueron suficientes para sacar de su camino a las molestas criaturas.

Enormes charcos comenzaron a formarse por el camino, Link estaba absolutamente empapado y los rubios cabellos se le pegaban a la piel, su ropa pesaba más de la cuenta por lo húmeda que estaba, y le estaba costando trabajo mantener sostenida la espada sin que resbalara. Epona, por su cuenta, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio e intentar esquivar la mayor cantidad de charcos muy profundos, ya que el agua hacia que su velocidad disminuyera.

No se había percatado de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el combate había comenzado, y las horas seguían corriendo, una gran parte del ejercito ya había caído, muchas de las criaturas estaban armadas con arcos, y su escudo que permanecía en su espalda lo había salvado de muchas flechas mortales.

Poco a poco la tormenta fue cediendo dejando que la nubes se separaran solo un poco, al parecer volverían a desatar su furia, pero por ahora había sido suficiente, Link acabo con los últimos monstruos y nuevamente estaban sólo el líder y él.

Habían llegado hasta una especie de construcción antigua y completamente destruida, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y nuevamente el color rojizo invadía las porciones de cielo que no estaban cubiertos por las oscuras nubes.

- Hemos llegado al lugar que te servirá como tumba… - la bestia parecía muy confiada.

- Vamos ha ver quien derrota a quien – Link aparta un mojado mechón de su frente y se dispone a atacar.

Ambos se encontraban separados por una distancia de 30 metros, permanecían quietos observándose mutuamente, pero esta vez fue Link quien tomó la iniciativa y tiró de las riendas, Epona se paró en sus dos patas traseras y relincho, para luego dirigirse velozmente hacia su contrincante, al ver esta acción la bestia también se puso en movimiento.

El enfrenamiento fue corto, con un rápido movimiento Link logró esquivar el ataque de su contrincante, mientras que un ágil y certero movimiento de su espada logra dar un golpe mortal.

- No… puede…ser… que un… mocoso… me derrotara… tan… fácilmente – Balbuceo la bestia casi sin aliento.

La criatura lanzó un último grito para luego desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiera existido… Link se acerca al monstruoso jabalí y con cuidado corta la lanza que tenía amarrada el animal, la niña cae, pero el chico rápidamente la sostiene y desamarra las ataduras… la niña aun permanecía aun inconsciente.

- Vamos Epona… en dirección a Hyrule.

La yegua obedientemente comienza nuevamente su cabalgata, y a pesar del cansancio que tenía después de todo un día de combate, aun le quedaban energías para seguir, ella podía entender lo que a Link en estos momentos le preocupaba…

* * *

Ya había anochecido, y Ganondorf tal como lo había prometido se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaba Zelda. Lentamente introdujo la lleve y abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro y al entrar solo se podían distinguir sombras.

- Bien princesita, se acabó tu tiempo. Esta es tu última oportunidad… responde…

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la habitación, Ganondorf dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde siempre había estado la princesa. Aún no cerraba la puerta ya que la luz proveniente del pasillo era lo único que dispersaba un poco las sombras, algo le llamó la atención, bajo la ventana, en el piso, había un escrito muy corto.

Ganondorf cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observó atentamente lo que ahí estaba escrito, forzó al máximo la vista tratando de descifrar el mensaje, se arrodilló y tocó lo que parecía ser una tinta oscura.

- Aun esta fresco – olfateó lo que creyó ser tinta y luego llevo su dedo a la boca aún desconfiado de lo que su olfato de decía – esto… es sangre.

Rápidamente trato de leer con la poca luz lo que estaba escrito y al descifrar el mensaje un aura roja de rabia e impotencia lo invadió, estaba furioso no podía creer lo que decía el mensaje… con rapidez se levantó del suelo y golpeó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, la habitación quedo completamente destruida. Se calmo un poco y se sentó sobre algún mueble, o lo que quedaba de él… sus amarillos ojos atravesaban la oscuridad.

- Maldita… no podrás ocultarte por la eternidad Zelda… te encontraré y no tendrás perdón… te haré mía y luego te destruiré como a tu padre – Murmuró apretando con fuerza sus puños.

* * *

Estaban nuevamente detenidos frente el puente, antes de entrar a Hyrule… la noche ya se hacía presente y las nubes volvían a juntarse tapando las estrellas.

Mari ya había despertado y parecía algo confundida, Link le había mentido, le había dicho que todo lo que recordaba era solo un mal sueño, y en estos momentos eso era lo mejor para ella.

- Estoy cansada – La niña aún no podía creer lo que Link le había dicho, porque aún no le había explicado cual era el motivo de que estuviera completamente mojada y que le doliera como nunca la espalda.

Link de un salto baja de Epona.

- Muy bien… escúchame Mari, Epona te llevará de vuelta al pueblo… yo debo quedarme aquí, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… tu padre debe estar muy preocupado, estuve toda la noche buscándote – le interrumpe Link antes de que ella pudiera decir nada – Epona… cuida de Mari – Se despidió y dejo que la yegua se alejara.

Epona inclina levemente la cabeza para despedirse de Link, y nuevamente parte su cabalgata, pero esta vez hacia Toaru Town.

Link volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia Hyrule atravesando la cuidad, pero cuando iba en la mitad del camino una sombra apareció delante de él.

- No te dejare avanzar más…

La voz femenina de la joven le llamó mucho la atención, le parecía muy conocida, al igual que esos azules ojos que no dejaban de verle. El traje funerario que traía puesto no dejaba ver nada más que sus manos con guantes blancos y la especie de bufanda púrpura que traía solo le permitía ver sus cristalinos ojos.

- _¿Quién es ella?... se me hace muy conocida… -_ Pensó justo antes de preguntar - ¿Quién eres tu?

- Vete…

**Continuará…**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a **Vampire Zelda** espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y TOT siento mucho la demora… y a **Miko Tonks **que bueno que te guste el fic… y no te preocupes, si no dejas review yo sabré que sigues leyendo el fic n.n… bueno eso espero XD.

Cualquier crítica, amenaza, comentario, duda o mensaje son bien recibidos XDD… hasta la próxima.


	8. Consecuencias de una batalla

Como todos ya saben, este fic será y siempre pensó ser un Zelink XD, para los que ya leyeron este fic ya saben, pero para los que no, espero que no se sorprendan del rápido cambio de una "pelea" al romance XD

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un Zelink, a quien no le agrade esta pareja, ya esta advertido.**

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Cap 7: Consecuencias de una batalla .-.-.-.**

La chica da dos pasos hacia el frente acercándose un poco a Link, seguía con esa mirada seria, pero en sus ojos podían detectarse claramente la tristeza y el cansancio. La oscuridad del ambiente hacia que su figura se viera aún más misteriosa, pero había algo muy extraño en ella, por alguna razón se le hacia muy conocida… aunque aún no entendía por que parecía estar empeñada en no dejarlo avanzar.

- _No puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué bloquea mi paso?_

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?… te he dicho que te largues… - su voz era casi un susurro, parecía como si en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

- Lo lamento señorita – respondió muy cordialmente acercándose un poco más a la joven para poder observarla mejor – pero… tengo algo muy importante que hacer, hay alguien que esta en un grave peligro…

- El único que esta en peligro aquí eres tú… aléjate de Hyrule… - ahora la chica parecía más segura.

- Tu voz se me hace familiar… ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien eres? – La interrogó buscando respuestas.

- Eso no tiene importancia, yo solo he venido para impedir que os acerquéis al castillo –Le respondió con seguridad.

Link estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Acaso ella no estaba enterada de que el maligno Ganondorf había vuelto? y peor aún… que Zelda permanecía atrapada en el castillo… Ganondorf la odiaba tanto como a él, ella no estaría segura, mientras mas demorara en llegar, más probabilidades había que algo malo le sucediera. Y él, no podía permitir eso… Zelda era muy especial y nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara, él se había prometido que siempre estaría ahí cuando ella necesitara ayuda.

- Escúchame… no podrás llegar al castillo, porque para hacerlo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver - a cualquier costo haría que Link se alejara de allí… no quería que volviera a verse involucrado en una pelea que ahora ella debía terminar… no quería que Ganondorf lo asesinara… no soportaría verlo sufrir por su culpa.

- _Ya lo entiendo… lo más seguro es que sea una aliada de Ganondorf y para protegerlo no quiere que me acerque al castillo… Zelda debe ser prisionera… -_ Pensó para luego hablar - Lo lamento, pero la princesa de Hyrule esta en peligro y yo no lo permitiré.

La chica estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento, pero se detiene bruscamente al oír como muchos pasos venían acercándose rápidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- _No puede ser, si permanezco aquí me atraparan… debo marcharme… -_ Pensó tratando de buscar una solución al problema -Si quieres saber de Ganondorf y de la princesa ve a las afueras de Lake Hylia - la chica empieza a caminar lentamente. – Ten cuidado… Link – dice en un leve susurro mientas pasaba por su lado, para luego alejarse rápidamente y perderse en la oscuridad.

Link no hacia ningún movimiento estaba completamente paralizado, el hechizo que le producía mirar los ojos de la misteriosa joven, no permitió que reaccionara, y al escuchar lo último que le dijo no pudo evitar dudar, si ella era aliada de Ganondorf ¿Por qué le pedía que se cuidara?... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la gran cantidad de soldados que habían llegado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¡¡Hey, chico!!… ¿No has visto a una joven por aquí? – uno de los soldados era quien le hablaba.

- Yo… - Link estaba a punto de indicarles por donde se había alejado la misteriosa figura… pero luego se retractó. – No señor… no he visto a nadie por aquí.

- Bueno… gracias de todas formas – le responde cordialmente el general. – Vamos… no creo que llegue muy lejos, hay que registrar toda la ciudad – dice dirigiéndose a los soldados.

- ¡¡¡¡Si señor!!!! – responden todos al unísono.

Los soldados se alejan rápidamente para seguir su búsqueda, al parecer la persona que estaban buscando era de gran importancia.

- ¿_Porque no les dije lo de la chica?... ni siquiera se quien es, pero no se porque tengo un extraño presentimiento..._

Ahora debía decidir, no estaba seguro si dirigirse al castillo o hacia Lake Hylia… tal vez el castillo estaría completamente rodeado por guardias y Ganondorf lo atraparía fácilmente y quizás Zelda no se encontraba en él, o tal vez la chica le estaba preparando una trampa en Lake Hylia y mientras, Zelda se encontraba en peligro… ¡Maldición!… ¿Por qué las cosas se le hacían tan difíciles?, si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que ella se encontrara a salvo no le importaba lo que a él le sucediera, iría a hora mismo a luchar contra Ganondorf y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas. Pero si el hombre tenía atrapada a la princesa, ella estaría en peligro si se precipitaba en sus acciones.

Era cierto que Link no sabía lo que realmente sentía por la princesa, pero de algo si estaba seguro le importaba mucho más de lo que creía…

* * *

Estaba agotada, había utilizado todo su poder para escapar del castillo y perder a los guardias que hasta hace unos momentos la seguían de cerca. Ahora había llegado hasta el lugar donde supuestamente debía encontrarse con Link, si es que el venía a su encuentro.

Una espesa neblina había comenzado a descender y un hielo casi infernal se apoderaba del ambiente, el suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo por la lluvia, a su alrededor sólo había unos cuantos árboles que no poseían ninguna hoja, ya que los fuertes vientos habían arrasado con ellas. Se sentó en una roca cercana para descansar sus piernas y esperó.

- Me gustaría haberme quedado ha ver tu cara Ganondorf, debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para ti… lo tuviste tan cerca - dirige su mirada hacia una de sus manos y observó la oscura mancha sobre la blanca tela provocada por la sangre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Ya estaba todo listo, sólo necesitaba que la tormenta se desatara, ya que esta sería la que acallaría el sonido de la ocarina, con ella abriría la cerradura que la tenía atrapada en el cuarto. Tal como lo había hecho hace unos días con las cadenas de sus muñecas… aún no entendía como Ganondorf no lo había notado la noche que había intentado aprovecharse de ella, pero eso no importaba, ya que muy pronto saldría del cuarto… pero no podía irse así nada más.

Con lentitud se deshizo del largo guante ajustado que traía puesto, luego rozó delicadamente con uno de sus dedos la filosa hoja del arma y observó como de la pequeña herida salía un oscuro y cálido líquido, que se fue escurriendo por todo su dedo… entonces se acercó a la ventana y en el suelo escribió…

_Poder y Sabiduría me pertenecen_

_Lamento no poder quedarme hasta que anochezca_

_Nos volveremos a ver_

Luego se levantó e intentó detener la hemorragia, se colocó nuevamente el guante y se dispuso a esperar el momento indicado para escapar, si lograba salir de la habitación, escapar del castillo sería muy fácil… conocía perfectamente su hogar.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

La neblina ya había atrapado todo el lugar, la humedad del ambiente era fácilmente perceptible al igual que la poca visibilidad. Tenía la confianza de que Link llegaría, deseaba explicarle todo, pero sabía que el no entendería, era muy terco y lo más seguro es que no entendería sus razones.

- _Alguien se acerca. _

Con rapidez se levanta y se oculta tras uno de los troncos de los pocos árboles existentes en el lugar…

* * *

Se había decidido, si la chica no era aliada de Ganondorf le ayudaría a encontrar a Zelda, no perdía nada con ir a su encuentro. Detuvo su paso, la neblina le dificultaba la vista, pero estaba seguro que estaba muy cerca de Lake Hylia… este era el lugar de encuentro, por alguna parte debía estar la joven.

- Veo que has venido – Le habló con voz firme.

La chica sale de su escondite y se acerca a Link, pero lo oscuro de su traje hace que se confunda con el ambiente y Link no puede divisarla hasta que la joven esta a unos tres metros de distancia.

- Al parecer estas enterado de que Ganondorf ha vuelto – Volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Si, me lo dijo uno de sus monstruos –Agregó el, no quería saber nada del hombre… solo le interesaba el paradero de la princesa.

- Una alteración en un mundo paralelo a este a sido el causante de su liberación, ningún humano ha llegado hasta ese lugar es por eso que nadie pudo evitarlo, la maldad no sólo amenaza con destruir Hyrule y sus alrededores… - en sus ojos podía verse claramente la preocupación.

- Eso significa que Ganondorf no podrá ser aprisionado si la alteración de ese mundo no es solucionada – Le dijo rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- Así es… pero aún no se el nombre de ese mundo paralelo, ni como llegar hasta él, además se necesita de la espada que repele al mal, la Master Sword, con ella se podría acabar definitivamente con Ganondorf.

- Y… la princesa Zelda… ¿Dónde esta ella? – su voz denotaba claramente preocupación y angustia.

- En estos momentos no esta en el castillo – Fue la simple respuesta del muchacho - N_o podía decirle nada más, sino revelaría su identidad._ Ahora que sabes lo que querías… vete… no te involucres más en esto…

- No puedo hacer eso… Hyrule necesita de mi ayuda, ahora más que nunca yo no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte, también soy un Hylian y es mi deber.

- Sabia que dirías eso – desenvaina una larguísima espada, de hoja fina y delgada, con un mango de oro y unos toques de rosa pálido, el símbolo que representaba a los miembros de la familia real estaba gravado en el acero – y… yo… no lo permitiré.

- _Ese símbolo…- _Todo se volvía aún más confuso -_ ¡_¿Dime quién eres tú?!

La chica no respondió a su pregunta y se abalanza contra el en un ataque, Link nunca que imagino que haría eso, por lo que estaba desprevenido… pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y logró esquivar la filosa hoja.

- No quiero dañarte… pero… - volvió a agitar con gran rapidez la espada, logrando rozar las ropas de Link, que volvía a esquivar sus movimientos - … esto no te incumbe.

- _Demonios esta chica es muy hábil con la espada, no me queda de otra que contraatacar, estoy seguro que me oculta algo pero si sigo de esta forma lograra herirme… - _Pensó preparándose para sacar su espada.

Antes de que la chica volviera a dar otro ataque desenvaino su espada, esta vez no lucharía con su escudo, no seria justo.

- Si te empeñas en impedir que ayude a la princesa a salvar a Hyrule, no me queda otra opción más que luchar contra ti.

- No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente Link… no me importa que seas el héroe del tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?... _¿Dónde esta? _– Link observaba en todas direcciones, la chica había desaparecido… lo mas seguro es que estuviera observándolo a través de la neblina.

La muchacha vuelve a atacarlo con gran velocidad, Link intercepta su ataque con su espada y así comienza la batalla...

- _Siempre me ataca de frente… eso quiere decir que su intención no es matarme, sino ya lo hubiera podido hacer con un ataque sorpresa por la espalda… -_ Pensó tratando de encontrar nuevamente a la joven entre la niebla.

- _Link es zurdo… me cuesta demasiado predecir sus ataques…- _con algo de dificultad lograba llevar el ritmo de chico, ella había practicado con la espada, pero nunca había estado en un verdadero combate.

- _Es hábil y muy ágil, pero siento como si poco a poco se fuera debilitando… al parecer es una novata con grandes capacidades – _Link logra acertar un golpe, su intención no era herirla ni menos matarla, sólo deseaba conseguir agotarla para que se rindiera, pero la neblina no le permitía ver con claridad y al parecer su espada la había dañado.

La chica ahogó un gritó de dolor y se alejó con dificultad, ocultándose bajo el manto protector que le brinda la niebla, había sido herida, sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de Link no eran dañarla, pero el golpe que había recibido fue muy certero, pudo sentir como el filo de la espada atravesaba su costado, y ahora percibía como una gran cantidad de un cálido líquido salía de la fresca herida, no estaba segura de que tan profunda había sido, pero si sabía que no podía abandonar el combate y menos huir del lugar, lo más seguro es que la hemorragia no se detendría, no quería perder el conocimiento, no en ese momento.

- _Maldición… creo que… -_ involuntariamente dirige su vista hacia el filo de la espada – no puede ser – no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían, el brillo del acero había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por la sangre que aún escurría por la hoja. Con su mirada intento descubrir el paradero de la chica, pero la neblina nuevamente impedía que cumpliera su propósito.

Para su sorpresa la joven, aún estando herida volvía a atacarlo, pero ahora sus movimientos eran lentos y Link con un choque de su espada logró que la de ella cayera. Pero el sonido que fue producido por el arma al chocar contra el barroso suelo solo fue escuchado por uno de los combatientes.

- _No puedo ver nada… _- su vista se había vuelto borrosa, solo sintió como su espada era soltada de sus manos y luego alcanzó a percibir dos fuertes brazos sujetándola… eso fue lo último que supo antes de caer inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo en que la espada cayó al suelo, la joven se desplomo, Link rápidamente suelta su arma y sostiene a la chica deteniendo su caída. El Hylian apoya la frágil figura de la joven sobre una roca cercana, busca ambas armas caídas, las guarda y vuelve rápidamente junto a la inconciente muchacha.

- Necesito llevarla a otro lugar – Link vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos a la chica y se dirige lo mas rápido posible hacia un lugar más seguro.

* * *

Había llegado hasta una pequeña choza abandonada en Lake Hylia, rápidamente entró y recostó a la aún misteriosa joven el piso, va por algo de agua y saca algunas vendas que traía consigo.

- Disculpa, se que no puedes escucharme… pero en verdad yo no quería dañarte – con delicadeza acaricia su mejilla con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la lleva a la herida, apoyando sobre ella un paño ya húmedo.

- Ya lo sabía… - la chica posa su mano sobre la de Link, haciendo que este presionara con más fuerza la herida, que por el intenso frío del ambiente había dejado de sangrar.

Apenas pudo escuchar lo que la joven acababa de decir, pero rápidamente aparto su mano del rostro de ella.

- Yo… - ahora estaba algo sonrojado – lamento haberte despertado.

- Veo que aún no me reconoces – ayudada por Link la chica logra sentarse, quedando apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación, permanecía con los parpados cerrados, luego con lentitud dejo caer la bufanda púrpura descubriendo su rostro.

Link no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era absolutamente imposible, ahora entendía porque los ojos y la voz de la chica se le hacían tan conocidos...

- ¿Princesa Zelda? – pregunta aún incrédulo.

La joven aún permanecía con los parpados cerrados, llevó ambas manos a la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza, y se la quito… dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio, sobre su frente tenía una tiara con una gema azul en el centro, se parecía mucho a la que ocupaba hace dos años atrás solo que ahora un zafiro ocupaba el lugar del rubí… ahora sus cabellos estaban amarrados en dos trenzas, la primera que formaba una especie de media cola detrás de la nuca y estaba sujeta con un extraño pinché de oro, la otra que comenzaba más abajo de sus hombros y terminaba amarrada con un hilo blanco… los dos mechones que antes se encontraban libres ahora también estaban amarrados con un delicado hilo blanco, que cubría como una malla sus cabellos, también traía dos pequeños zafiros como aros.

- Lamento… haberte mentido – las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, su respiración era lenta y pausada – nunca quise… que esto… terminara así…

- Princesa… no diga nada… - se acerca más de Zelda y con delicadeza la atrae a su cuerpo, luego la abrasa rodeándola con sus brazos – perdóname… yo quería protegerte y mira lo que he hecho… - nuevamente lleva una de sus manos a la herida.

- Link…

- Descansa… yo me encargare de que estés bien.

Luego la joven cae profundamente dormida, Link la vuelve a recostar con cuidado, para después quitarle con cuidado la túnica negra que traía… debajo de esta Zelda traía uno de sus vestidos, la falda era blanca y la parte superior era púrpura.

No bastó mucho para que el joven divisara claramente la gran mancha de sangre sobre la tela… le quitó las hombreras que estaban unidas por una especie de collar que atravesaba su pecho, todo de oro puro con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros y un rubí en el centro.

- Verdaderamente estas cosas que ocupa Zelda pesan mucho… – decía mientras dejaba a un lado los objetos, luego dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la chica y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que el vestido no tenía mangas solo dos tirantes que bajaban en v hacia su espalda – _ahora solo debo quietarle la parte superior _– dirigió sus manos a las delicadas amarras que tenia el vestido por detrás, muy nervioso las deshizo y luego desviando la mirada separó las telas, casualmente rozó la fría piel de Zelda con sus dedos e inmediatamente volvió su mirada hacia ella, por suerte sus pecho estaban cubiertos por la ropa interior.

Link mentalmente se convencía de no mirar más de la cuenta, debía concentrarse en la herida, aunque el trabajo se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta que Zelda se encontraba semi desnuda. Pero logró poner su mente en blanco y fijar su vista en la herida bastante profunda al costado derecho de muchacha… con mucho cuidado la limpio y saturó, podía notar como la piel de la joven se tensaba a cada contacto, debía dolerle bastante. Luego con rapidez vendo la herida y cerró nuevamente el vestido para enseguida colocarle la túnica que traía.

Durante unos minutos se quedó observándola, le parecía que respiraba con dificultad y se estremecía de vez en cuando, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus labios estaban tomando un tono amoratado, llevó una de sus manos a la frente de ella…

- Esta demasiado fría… - Se dijo preocupado.

Rápidamente salió y fue en busca de algunas maderas, luego volvió y encendió una fogata dentro de la habitación.

El fuego iluminó toda la estancia y a la vez otorgaba un calor acogedor, Link se acercó a Zelda y con una de sus manos le acaricio nuevamente la aún fría mejilla mientras que la otra se posaba sobre la mano de ella.

Las horas pasaban, Link aún no había dormido ni un poco, estaba agotado, pero no dormiría hasta estar seguro de que Zelda se encontrara bien, era verdad que desde la noche anterior que no había descansado nada, pero no podría dormir tranquilo dejando a la princesa en ese estado.

Además se sentía muy culpable de lo que había sucedido, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso estaba seguro que nunca la hubiera herido.

- _Estuve a punto de asesinar a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule._

Aun no podía creerlo, no entendía como había sucedido… y menos aún entendía los motivos de Zelda para intentar alejarlo del castillo y de Ganondorf, ¿Acaso ella no recordaba la promesa que le había hecho hace cinco años atrás?, cuando ambos lograron encerrar a Ganondorf en un mundo paralelo, en una prisión de la que nunca debió escapar…

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Dentro de Ganon Castle Link acababa de dar su último golpe, Ganondorf había sido derrotado, el cristal que mantenía prisionera a Zelda comienza a desaparecer, dejándola en libertad.

- ¡¡LINK…!!

Zelda se acerca al joven guerrero, mientras Link la imitaba y hacía lo mismo, al fin se había reunido de nuevo, y al parecer todo había terminado.

- Siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar Link. – decía la pequeña hada volando cerca de Link.

- No te preocupes Navi… todo esta bien – sonríe al ver la preocupación de su pequeña amiga.

En ese momento ambos dirigen su mirada hacia el cadáver de Ganondorf y es cuando el castillo comienza a venirse a bajo.

- ¡El castillo de Ganon se derrumba! – dice Link observando como todo el techo del lugar comienza a caerse.

- ¡Vamos, deprisa! – toma la mano de Zelda y comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede.

Debieron bajar muchas escaleras pero al fin habían llegado a la salida, rápidamente atravesaron el puente construido por los seis sabios y luego observaron como todo le castillo de derrumbaba por completo y junto con el, Ganondorf.

- Que hombre tan triste era… - Decía Zelda viendo que del castillo ahora solo quedaban los escombros – debido a que no poseía un corazón fuerte y virtuoso no fue capas de controlar el poder de un Dios… ya todo ha terminado.

- Ha terminado… - repite Link - ¿Te refieres a la pelea? – dice dirigiendo su mirada a la princesa.

- Si… la pelea…

Un extraño sonido es escuchado y un fuerte poder maligno fue perfectamente percibido por la muchacha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Link parecía preocupado, Zelda se notaba asustada. – Iré a ver que fue eso.

El joven se aleja de la princesa buscado el origen del ruido, cuando una extraña sombra se eleva en los aires.

- ¡GANONDORF! – grita la Hylian llevándose las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡¿Sigue con vida?! - Link también parecía incrédulo.

La Trifuerza del poder comienza a brillar sobre la mano de Ganondorf y su cuerpo sufre una transformación. Una gigantesca bestia maligna hacia su aparición… Ganon.

- ¡La Trifuerza del poder se ha enfurecido! ¡Se debe al odio que Ganondorf tiene contra ti! – Exclamó Zelda.

La enorme bestia no pierde el tiempo y comienza a atacar a Link.

- Si así lo quieres… ¡Toma esto! – el chico lanza un ataque contra la bestia.

- Te maldigo… Link – Ganon golpea con gran fuerza a joven, este se estrella contra el suelo soltando la Master Sword, que termina a unos metros tras de Zelda.

- ¡Levántate Link! ¡Ganon se acerca! – Zelda gritaba tratando de despertar a Link.

- Link… - la bestia no perdía de vista a su objetivo y se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

- Navi no huirá más… esta vez peleará – Navi se lanzá contra Ganon tratando de distráelo hasta que Link recuperara la conciencia, aunque casi es alcanzada por uno de los manotazos que dio la bestia.

Entre tanto la chica había llegado hasta la espada, la toma y con todas sus fuerzas la lanza hacia donde Link se encontraba – _Lo único que espero es que llegue… _¡Link… la espada maestra!

La espada cae justo junto a Link, pero este seguía inconsciente…

- Tu… - Ganon voltea y se dirige hacia Zelda.

Ganon eleva una de sus enormes espadas, esta vez mataría a la joven. Ella estaba paralizada, no alcanzaría a esquivar el ataque, por lo que sólo se quedo quieta y miró desafiante a la enorme bestia.

- Ganondorf… - Link había despertado y comenzaba a levantarse con algo de dificultad, Ganon había detenido el ataque, concentrando toda su atención en el chico. – No olvides que… - ya se había levantado por completo y comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Zelda y la bestia – Tu enemigo… ¡¡SOY YO!! – lo último lo dice mientras saltaba para atacar a Ganon, dañándole en cola a la enorme bestia.

- ¡Link… su cola… su cola es su punto débil! – decía Navi mientras volaba hacia Link.

Link se levanta y comienza a correr hacia la bestia… pero para sorpresa de Ganon este pasa por debajo de la bestia llegando de nuevo hasta su cola, dando un certero golpe en ella, pero Ganon también actuó rápido volteando y golpeando a Link, que nuevamente cae al suelo, pero él rápidamente vuelve a ponerse de pie y cruza su mirada con la de la bestia… este era el golpe final y ambos lo sabían… Link corre a toda velocidad hacia el enorme monstruo y da un gran salto mientras esquivaba las enormes espadas de Ganon , con todo el poder que le quedaba avanzó y con la ayuda de la espada maestra logró atravesar el cuerpo de la bestia, y esta cayó definitivamente al suelo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La Master Sword comienza a brillar intensamente, Link estaba mal herido y completamente cansado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Link… la espada maestra te esta hablando… - decía Zelda mientras observaba el brillo que desprendía de la espada – dice que solo a ti te dio su poder supremo y que ahora debes darle al Rey maligno el golpe final.

Link se acerca hacia Ganon lentamente y mira los ojos de la bestia, por un segundo dudo en hacerlo, pero luego sin pensarlo más atravesó la espada en la bestia.

- Seis sabios… ahora es el momento – Zelda invoca a los seis sabios, uno a uno aparece y le entregan su poder a Zelda – Diosas creadoras de Hyrule… abran ahora la puerta sellada… ¡sepulten a esa encarnación del mal en el mundo oscuro!

Ganon perdió sus poderes, y la Trifuerza del poder se le fue quitada, las Diosas se la entregarían a un nuevo portador o la ocultarían en algún lugar seguro, ahora Ganondorf caía a lo más profundo del mundo oscuro, donde debió permanecer para siempre…

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- Link… - la voz de Zelda hace que Link volviera a la realidad.

- Princesa – Link la observaba muy preocupado, la chica seguía dormida, pero su piel estaba tan o más pálida que antes, con delicadeza tocó su cuello subiendo su pulgar hasta acariciar los labios, Zelda seguía perdiendo calor – princesa… - ya no podía soportar ver a la chica en ese estado, con cuidado de no dañarla la tomó entre sus brazos y la apoyó en su pecho – _tal vez con mi cuerpo pueda darle algo de calor_ – pensó.

- Link… - Zelda abre sus azules ojos con pereza y fija su mirada en la de joven, - siento… mucho frío – luego de decir esto recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Link mientras cerraba sus parpados nuevamente.

- Todo estará bien… princesa Zelda… - la abraza atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda – todo… estará bien…

Y así el sueño los vence a ambos, Link había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvar a Zelda, ahora solo él tiempo escribiría su destino, si la joven no luchaba seguramente moriría, pero habría que esperar y el amanecer aún estaba lejos de llegar… mañana seria un nuevo día…

**Continuará…**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a **Miko Tonks **en verdad muchísimas gracias, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, a pesar que tiene bastante romance -.- … también agradezco el review dejado por **Itxi** n.n al fin se sabe quien es la misteriosa chica, aunque creo que fui un poco mala con Zelda en este capi T-T … XDD… y por último agradezco a **Vampire Zelda**, XDD creo que era muy notorio u.u no se para que le ponía "misteriosa" XDDD, bueno por lo menos Link no tenía idea quien era XDD…

¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!


	9. Recuerdos de una Promesa Olvidada

La verdad es que no recordaba que en este fic el romance empezaba tan pronto XD de hecho no me acordaba mucho de lo que había escrito… hacer esto es como estar leyendo un fic de otra persona, se siente algo extraño XP Pero a mi humilde parecer… no esta tan malo el fic, aunque no tiene mucho por no decir nada, de parecido con el juego…

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un Zelink, a la gente que no le agrade esta pareja, ya esta advertida.**

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Cap 8 : Recuerdos de una Promesa Olvidada .-.-.-.**

En el castillo Hyrule, Ganondorf se encontraba caminando en círculos, pensando cual seria su próximo movimiento. El clima no había cambiado, después de la tormenta de el día anterior las nubes seguían presentes esperando el momento indicado para desatar nuevamente su fuerza, además que un frío invernal invadía todo el lugar. El festival de la cuidad se postergaría hasta que las condiciones climáticas mejoraran.

- No puedo creerlo… la tenía tan cerca - con el puño cerrado golpea con fuerza la pared más cercana, se sentía impotente – ¡¡MALDITA SEAS ZELDA!! – Gritó con rabia contenida, estaba furioso, - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?… y ¿Cómo escapo del castillo…?

Uno de los guardias se acerca a él algo temeroso, y quien no le temería con el terrible aspecto que ahora traía.

- Señor… hemos buscado por toda la cuidad y la princesa no aparece… tal vez aun este en… - Pero el hombre fue repentinamente interrumpido por el Rey del mal.

- NO DIGAS NADA… - Lo silencio - TE LO ADVIERTO… SI NO LA ENCUENTRAN DENTRO DEL TRANSCURSO DE ESTE DÍA TU CABEZA LA PONDRE DE ADORNO EN UNA PARED… - Ganondorf espera impaciente que el guardia salga de su vista - ¡¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA LARGARTE?!! - ordena Ganondorf completamente furioso.

- Si señor, con permiso… discúlpeme… - el guardia se aleja del lugar rápidamente, temía por su vida – _por poco y pensé que me mataría… lo malo es que encontrar a la princesa no es nada fácil, las veces que se había escapado solo Impa lograba dar con su paradero… -_ Pensó recordando los días donde la paz reinaba en Hyrule.

El guardia ya se había perdido de vista, dejando nuevamente solo a Ganondorf, que seguía moviéndose como un gato enjaulado. Se sentía como un tonto, había sido engañado por una "niñita", igual que años atrás.

Zelda, la chica que hace 5 años lo había conseguido infiltrarse entre sus hombres como un aliado, haciéndose pasar por un joven… Sheik, aún podía recordar claramente su nombre, la princesa había sido muy inteligente, pensó que si se ocultaba entre los que querían capturarla estaría a salvo… y así fue, él nunca se dio cuenta de su engaño hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, incluso aún peor, Sheik era uno de sus mejores hombres, siempre le confió todos sus planes, claro que con el tiempo comenzó a desconfiar de él… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No puede ser, la misma chica… a logrado burlarme dos veces…

Estaba irascible, desde que logró salir del mundo oscuro lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue recuperar la Trifuerza del poder… estuvo 5 años planeando lo que haría el momento en que lograra escapar de su prisión, ese fragmento de la Trifuerza era suyo, él lo había conseguido y le pertenecía, nadie más que él era el indicado para ser su portador… si lograba recuperar ese fragmento obtener los otros dos sería mucho más sencillo y así la Trifuerza le pertenecería, y nadie podría desafiarlo.

- Tendré el mismo poder de las Diosas… seré un Dios… nadie podrá vencerme – sus amarillos ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, mientras una maligna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – todas mis criaturas están invadiendo los alrededores, su misión… es solo una, destruir a Link.

Luego de este tranquilizante pensamiento, pudo recobrar algo de la calma que había perdido desde que Zelda había desaparecido. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez aún se encontraba en el castillo, y tal como hace 5 años, lo había vuelto a engañar, haciéndole creer que había escapado… pero de algo si estaba seguro… cuando la encontrara recibiría lo que se merecía, había sido generoso y le había dado la opción de gobernar a su lado Hyrule, pero ahora solo deseaba poseer ese sagrado santuario que era su cuerpo… ella no se imagina el placer que él sentiría viendo su cara de desesperación y dolor cuando el la hiciera suya, para luego destruirla lentamente.

- Solo retrasas lo inevitable Zelda… al escapar has perdido la oportunidad de salvarte… ahora… no habrá segunda oportunidad…

Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, el fuego se había extinguido por completo, pero los dos jóvenes aún seguían uno junto al otro, permanecían dormidos, la noche había sido muy dura para ambos y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un descanso… ambos habían tenido que pasar difíciles pruebas.

Zelda comenzaba a despertar. Su mente se había convertido un verdadero caos, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de salir del castillo. Vagas memorias iban y venían, muchas imágenes se atropellaban entre si confundiéndola aún más. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, sentía como si hubiera permanecido dormida por siglos, hace ya muchos días que no podía conciliar el sueño y descansar. Trató de moverse, pero una fuerte punzada en el costado hizo que volviera a la realidad, sus sentidos despertaron. Podía oír claramente él sonido del viento chocando contra las paredes del lugar, sentía ese embriagante aroma tan conocido y a vez tan desconocido que la mantenía como hechizada y pudo percibir dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- _Espera un momento… ¿Brazos?... – _Algo no encajaba muy bien en todo esto.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, la luz que a pesar de ser poca le molestaba… demoró unos segundos en acostumbrase y lo primero que divisó fue el rostro de un conocido joven, placidamente dormido.

- _¿Link? –_ Tal vez aún seguía soñando -_ pero… que fue lo… -_ Su propia voz interior fue acallada por los macabros recuerdos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente… repasó lo extraño de su reencuentro, la pelea, la filosa espada de Link atravesando su cuerpo y luego… oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad que la envolvía en su siniestro manto con rapidez, después de eso solo recordaba un petrificante frío que no le permitía respirar.

- _Todo estará bien… _

Aún podía recordar vagamente esas palabras, que para ella habían sido un leve susurro casi imperceptible, un murmullo muy lejano que atravesaba el enorme vacío en el que se encontraba su mente… luego de eso comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo fue recuperando levemente el calor perdido, algo o alguien había sido responsable… Link… ahora estaba casi segura que si no hubiera sido por el chico, su cuerpo se hubiera congelado y su vida hubiera sido extinguida para siempre, estuvo a sólo un paso de atravesar el delimitado umbral que la separaba de la vida y la muerte.

- _Y ahora ¿Cómo explicaría a Link todo lo que había sucedido?, habían tantas cosas que… no quería recordar._

Volvió a recostarse sobre el cálido pecho del Hylian, podía sentir el movimiento que producía su respirar, una respiración lenta y calmada, escuchaba los rítmicos latidos del corazón de su acompañante que a diferencia del suyo también eran lentos y pausados, por alguna extraña razón se sentía protegida. Esa sensación que creía haber olvidado, esa seguridad de saber que todo estaba bajo control que nada podría salirse de lo previsto.

Estuvo bastante tiempo de esa forma, sintiéndose segura, tranquila y reconfortada, fue entonces cuando sintió como las manos de Link comenzaban a moverse, una de ellas recorrió lentamente su espalda, una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando. La joven no pudo evitar que un ligero suspiro escapara de sus labios, aunque luego reaccionó, despertando bruscamente del hechizo en el que nuevamente se encontraba y dirigió temerosa su mirada hacia el rostro del chico, para su alivio él aún estaba dormido. Se sentía nerviosa, hasta este momento no se había puesto a pensar en lo comprometedora que se veía la escena, nuevamente trató de separase de el abrazo en el que Link la tenía prisionera, pero le fue imposible.

- _¿Qué hago ahora?...- _Se preguntó incomoda en medio de aquella situación -_ si él despierta… yo…_

- ¿Princesa?

La chica fijo nuevamente su vista en la de Link, esperaba que lo que había oído sólo fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación, aún no había pensado como reaccionar ante el caso que el joven despertara… pero para su sorpresa, Link la estaba observando insistentemente, parecía incrédulo y aún no la liberaba de la prisión de sus brazos.

- Despertó… - su voz se escuchaba quebrada – yo… - una bella sonrisa se formo en su juvenil rostro, aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos venían.

Durante la noche Zelda estaba muy mal, tanto era así que al abrazarla podía sentir el lento palpitar de su corazón, que cada vez iba perdiendo más su fuerza. Sabía perfectamente que si su corazón se detenía la sangre dejaría de ser bombeada por su cuerpo y la chica moriría irremediablemente. Por eso, en le intento de devolverle algo de calor a su cuerpo la había estrechado con más fuerza.

- Yo… - ya no podía resistirlo más, no sabía como expresarle los muchos sentimientos y pensamientos que pasaron por su mente durante la noche y sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, sintiendo el contacto de su ahora cálida piel - … Pensé que la perdería… pensé que no volvería a verla – ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas, que se deslizaron libres por sus mejillas – me siento como un tonto… pero… si algo le hubiera pasado… nunca me lo perdonaría…

(N.A: ¿Quién dice que los hombres fuertes no lloran?, además que el llanto hace más emotivo el momento ¿no? XDD)

- Link… - se sentía tan extraña, de entre todas las cosas que se imaginó que sucederían si Link llegaba a despertar nunca se le paso por la mente ese reacción, acaso ¿en verdad le importaba?… sería cierto que… ¿No sólo deseaba protegerla por el mero hecho de ser la princesa de Hyrule y heredera a la corana? - ¿_Será que Link siente algo más por mi que solo una bella amistad?_ – con el solo hecho de pensar que el joven pudiera considerarla algo más que una amiga sintió como un cálido sentimiento recorría todo su ser. – _N__o te imagines cosas que no son… y que nunca serán… Link debe haberse sentido culpable. –_ Pensó algo decepcionada. -_ Pero no puedo evitarlo, el solo hecho de pensarlo me hace muy feliz… - _No había hecho ningún movimiento, parecía petrificada y a pesar de que mil pensamientos recorrieron su mente, no fue capaz siquiera de devolver aquel abrazo.

Durante los últimos dos años se había encargado de formar, sin darse cuenta, un gran número de barreras, durante toda la vida en el castillo le había enseñado los deberes de una princesa y entre ellos estaba el siempre permanecer neutral, misteriosa antes sus semejantes. Además, a menudo muchos príncipes de lejanos países venían a visitarla, ella nunca se interesó en ninguno a pesar de su notable atractivo y de los grandes esfuerzos que hizo su padre por intentar que se comprometiera con alguno, nunca lo logró. Sólo consiguió que la chica formara una gran muralla de hielo, de donde ninguno de esos superficiales hombres podría molestarla… además su corazón ya le había sido robado hace mucho tiempo, por un pequeño niño, que desde que lo conoció la había cautivado.

- Disculpe… no quise incomodarla – dice Link separándose lentamente de Zelda. No quería, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era permanecer eternamente junto a ella, junto a la chica que gracias al destino había conocido y que sin darse cuenta fue lentamente ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero no podía decirle nada de lo que sentía… ¿Cómo un simple chico le diría a una joven de su categoría que sentía un profundo cariño hacia ella?, algo que le era verdaderamente inexplicable y que aún no lograba entender, un sentimiento que sólo puede llegarse a comprender y entender juntos… algo que nunca pasaría… nunca podría confesarle su amor, hace años lo había intentado, pero nunca lo logró.

- Lamento haberte atacado – dijo la chica bajando la mirada, no sólo por lo que acababa de decir… sino porque cuando Link se alejó de ella se sintió arrepentida, sin tan sólo no le fuera tan difícil expresarle todo lo que sentía.

- _Ahora que lo pienso… Zelda me dijo que no me involucrara en esta pelea… -_ Pensó sintiendo que había llegado el momento de aclarar un par de cosas -¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?… una vez vencimos juntos a Ganondorf, podemos volver a hacerlo – posó una de sus manos sobre las de la muchacha, que se encontraban juntas apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

- No quiero que Ganondorf te dañe, como lo hizo con mi padre. ¿No lo entiendes?, él ha vuelto con sed de venganza… nos odia Link… - vuelve a subir su mirada hasta cruzar sus ojos con los del joven - y cualquier error que cometamos será pagado con la muerte. Por mis descuidos la vez anterior arriesgaste tu vida… y ahora no quiero que vuelva a suceder – Le terminó de decir, en su rostro se notaba lo afligida que se sentía.

- Princesa… - pero no pudo continuar, la chica siguió hablando…

- Yo buscaré la forma de derrotar definitivamente a Ganondorf. Tenía tan presente lo que tenía que hacer, me propuse que esta vez tú no saldrías involucrado y estaba tan casada que no vi las cosas con claridad y me precipite, pero debo reconocer que me venciste justamente, por lo que no puedo impedirte que hagas lo que desees – Le aclaró - aunque debes tener presente que no estas obligado a nada, si lo deseas en verdad puedes olvídate de todo y tratar de vivir normalmente.

Ya no podía seguir escuchando, acaso ella no entendía que él no se sentía obligado a salvar a Hyrule, solo quería estar junto a ella y demostrarle que era digno y fuerte, que él la protegería no sólo a ella sino también a su pueblo.

- Princesa… yo le ayudaré a derrotar a Ganondorf, y no es porque me sienta el deber de hacerlo o porque quiera convertirme en un héroe, ni nada que se le parezca… sólo… - Se detuvo - _no puedo decirle mis verdaderos motivos_… Sólo que esta pelea también es mía… Ganondorf no sólo te busca a ti, también me odia y de cualquier forma no estaría seguro… además hace 5 años te hice un juramento…

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- TE MALDIGO ZELDA… LOS MALDIGO SABIOS… TE MALDIGO… LINK…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ganondorf antes de caer a ese mundo de oscuridad, donde el tiempo no existía, el mundo que sería ahora su prisión…

Las nubes comienzan a despejar el cielo, mostrando un bello atardecer, ahora todo había llegado a su fin.

- Finalmente terminó – dice la pequeña hada mientras revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de Link.

- Gracias Link… con tu ayuda, Ganondorf ha sido sellado en el mundo oscuro – decía la princesa con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

- Ahora… podremos reconstruir Hyrule…- dirige su mirada hacia la chica, esperanzado de seguir con su vida ahora al lado de la muchacha - … yo ayudaré.

- Una vez que Hyrule comience a acercarse hacia la paz – Zelda baja su cabeza y cierra lo ojos para poder continuar – será el momento de nosotros para partir…

Link estaba muy sorprendido por lo que la Hylian acababa de decir y podía notársele claramente en su expresión. La chica vuelve a abrir sus ojos, que ahora parecían sombríos.

- Antes de que la Trifuerza del poder fuera tomada por Ganondorf, intenté tomar control del reino sagrado, pero eso… fue muy tonto de mi parte… la Trifuerza cayó en sus manos y las consecuencias que el conflicto ocasiono terminaron por dañarte a ti también. Ahora que la pelea a terminado, como la séptima sabia, debo poner la espada maestra a dormir… y cerrar la puerta del tiempo… pero para ello el viaje a través del tiempo también debe ser sellado.

Zelda lleva una de sus manos a su pecho, no quería devolver a Link a su época, pero ese era su deber, no podían permanecer más en este tiempo, tal vez no se volverían a encontrar, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería una vez que el tiempo retrocediera.

- Link… dame la ocarina del Tiempo, puedo utilizarla para devolverte a tu propia época – extiende una de sus manos hacia el chico.

- _Mi época…_ _no… no quiero… _¡Por favor espera un segundo!... yo no vine sólo por las circunstancias a las que fui sujeto... la razón por la cual pelee… princesa… _Zelda_, fue por… - no fue capas de continuar, sólo bajo su mirada y esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, era un cobarde, no había sido capaz de confesarle lo que realmente sentía.

La princesa miraba a Link con ternura, ella no entendía cuales fueron sus razones, pero una leve chispa de esperanza se excedió en su corazón. El silencio volvió a envolverlos y Zelda fue la que nuevamente lo rompió.

- Siguiendo los pasos de mi padre yo gobernare Hyrule… Link… de ahora en adelante Hyrule estará en paz… ahora – ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decírselo?… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?... a pesar de lo que sucediera habían grandes probabilidades de que se volvieran a encontrar… pero ¿Y si él no la buscaba?… ¿Si seguía su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido?, pero ya había comenzado, ahora debía terminar lo que había empezado -… ahora, regresa a casa – ya no podía contener más las lágrimas que rápidamente se movilizaron atravesando sus pálidas mejillas - … a donde deberías estar… con la forma que deberías tener – finalizó sintiendo como si algo en su interior se destrozara. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba segura que era lo que sucedería después de invocar la canción del tiempo. No estaba segura si ella al igual que el regresaría al pasado o se quedaría en este mundo reconstruyendo lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Link vuelve a mirar a la chica, también sentía ganas de llorar. Apretó con fuerza el puño llevándolo a su pecho luego se hincó frente a la princesa y sin dejar de verla a los ojos...

- Yo soy el héroe del Tiempo… - comenzó a decir - … No importa cuando ni donde… en nombre de Hyrule y suyo, princesa Zelda… Yo pelearé – luego de decir esto inclinó su cabeza en signo de reverencia.

Zelda no dejaba de observar al chico, se sentía más tranquila después de oír esas palabras y aunque fueron muy formales, habían sido reconfortantes y muy bellas. Luego Link se levantó y le entregó la ocarina a la princesa. Zelda se llevó el instrumento a sus labios y comenzó a tocar la melodía del tiempo, Link fue cubierto por una gran luz mientras se elevaba.

- _Gracias Link… adiós…_

Link al alejarse y al ir perdiendo de vista a la princesa derramó unas solitarias lágrimas, deseaba volverla a encontrar…

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

**-** _No lo recordaba… Link tenía razón, él había hecho un juramento… –_ se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho, pero aún había una forma de arreglarlo o por lo menos alguna forma para pedirle perdón sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Link permanecía con la vista en el suelo, no sabía como reaccionar ni lo que la princesa estaría pensando.

- Link… - Zelda se acercó al joven y con ambas manos levanta su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente - luchemos juntos contra Ganondorf… si ambos unimos nuestras fuerzas lograremos alejar la oscuridad que se cierne sobre Hyrule, los tiempos de paz han acabado… yo os pido como futura gobernante, ayudadme… sólo un héroe puede sostener la espada maestra – Zelda baja una de sus manos tomando la del joven – y ese héroe… eres tú, el portador de la Trifuerza del coraje.

El chico sonríe antes las palabras y acciones de la princesa y tomado la misma mano con la que Zelda había sostenido la de él responde.

- Prometo cumplir mi promesa… yo lucharé por Hyrule y por usted… princesa Zelda.

Luego un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar, el viento seguía azotando con fuerza las paredes de la choza. De pronto la joven se levantó de su lugar, Link la siguió confundido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver brusco cambio de expresión en el rostro de la joven.

- Debemos salir de aquí, ahora… - el semblante de Zelda había cambiado, ahora se encontraba muy reservada, parecía tratar de oír a través de la paredes de la habitación.

- Princesa ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó comenzando a preocuparse, el no podía percibir ningún cambio a su alrededor - No entiendo que es lo que pasa.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si no nos alejamos de este lugar seremos atrapados – Zeda se cubre con la capucha y toma su espada e indumentarias, las mismas que Link durante la noche había dejado en una esquina, pero al inclinarse no pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor que aún le producía la herida.

- ¿Estas bien? – Link se acerca a la muchacha alarmado, sabía que aún no se había recuperado, de hecho a su parecer era demasiado pronto para que la joven se levantara.

- Si… vamos – le respondió con seguridad y luego del breve momento en el que permaneció hincada volvió a levantarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Prince… - No alcanzó a decir nada, ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por la muchacha.

- Toma tus cosas… no nos queda mucho tiempo…

Link aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero obedeció a Zelda tomó su espada y escudo, colocándolos tras su espalda y salió del lugar siguiendo a la muchacha.

El agua del lago estaba muy agitada por el viendo, en la orilla grandes olas se movilizaban y chocaban contra la tierra.

Zelda se acercó a la orilla del lago y dejó caer las pesadas armaduras que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

- Princesa Zelda ¿Qué hace?... aléjese de ahí es muy peligroso - decía mientras se acercaba lo más rápido posible hacia la chica.

Zelda hizo caso omiso a lo que Link le decía y prosiguió con lo que había empezado, tomó su espada y rasgo la túnica y parte del vestido, luego tomo ambos pedazos de tela y los soltó, el viento se encargó de dejarlos un poco de donde ella se encontraba.

- Listo… - la chica volteó, encontrándose con Link, que ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¿Esta bien? – dice poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y observando la rasgadura que ahora tenían sus ropas.

- Si… ahora podemos irnos – Zelda comienza a caminar lo más rápido que podía, el chico la seguía de cerca, no tenía ni la menor idea a donde se dirigían.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó luego.

Se acercaban a unas rocas que había cerca de la entrada de Lake Hylian, rápidamente Zelda se oculta tras ellas obligando a Link a imitarla.

- Pero… - no pudo continuar, la chica había posado uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo.

- Permanece en silencio… no hagas ningún movimiento, muy pronto entenderás – la chica hablaba muy bajo, y Link apenas pudo escuchar lo que decía.

Pasó menos de un minuto cuando 5 jinetes montados en corceles negros y armados en una brillante y pulida armadura del mismo color que los caballos pasaron a gran velocidad muy cerca de donde se ocultaban, desde donde se encontraban pudieron observar como 2 de ellos entraban a la choza donde habían pasado la noche, y los otros tres registraban con la mirada los alrededores. Uno divisó las cosas que Zelda había dejado muy cerca de la orilla e hizo una señal a los demás para que se acercaran, uno de ellos tomó el pedazo de tela y lo observó con cuidado, luego volvieron a montar los caballos y se alejaron rápidamente.

Al pasar nuevamente cerca del lugar donde se ocultaban, Link observó con atención a los jinetes y algo le llamó mucho la atención.

Cuando los jinetes se perdieron de vista y el sonido de su cabalgata no se percibía, el chico estaba decidido a preguntar algo, pero Zelda se le adelanto.

- También te diste cuenta… ¿Verdad? – La chica dirige su mirada hacía el joven, y observa la confusión en su rostro.

**Continuará…**

Al fin termine de corregir este capítulo XD, aunque según yo 9-9 no tenía tantas faltas - Borra casi todo el escrito – xD Ya mejor me dejo de dar jugo y sigo con el que viene, estoy tratando de avanzar rápido para corregir una parte que quedo MUY mal redactada, ahora no recuerdo bien el capi, pero cuando me la cruce seguro lo recordare XD.

Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a **Miko Tonks**, n-n en verdad me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade en verdad creo que quedo demasiado inconcluso u.u… también quiero agradecer a **Itxi**, GRACIAS en verdad muchas gracias… que bueno que te guste la pareja Link y Zelda n.n, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, TOT disculpa la demora... y para finalizar por supuesto que agradezco el review dejado por **Vampire Zelda** yo también creo que Link disfruto de ese acercamiento, en este capi también hay algo de romance entre estos dos… disculpa por no poder subir el capi antes lo tenía listo el jueves, claro que para variar me faltaba el titulo y después elviernes T-T no podía abrir mi cuenta XDD.

Ahora si que me despido, hasta la próxima.


	10. Endless Forest

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 9: Endless Forest .-.-.-.**

Link miraba a Zelda con confusión, aún no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, hace unos minutos estaba todo calmado y parecía que al fin la chica se había abierto un poco y que la situación estaba mejorando, pero de un momento a otro su actitud cambio por completo, su mirada se volvió sombría… y ahora estaban tras esas rocas, ocultándose aún. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que las cinco figuras desaparecieron.

- También te diste cuenta… ¿verdad? – dirige su mirada hacia Link y observa la cara de confusión de este.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – Link estaba preocupado, todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos minutos no le parecía nada bueno - _¿Qué era lo que buscaban esos jinetes? Además, se marcharon llevándose las cosas que Zelda había dejado sobre el suelo…_

- De su gran poder… en estos momentos nuestros poderes unidos no serian suficientes para enfrentarnos a ellos – Le respondió casi susurrando, parecían aún temer a ser escuchada.

- Pero… ¿Qué son? – por alguna razón Zelda parecía cansada, lo que hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

- Caballeros de la oscuridad, son solo sombras malignas sin cuerpo ni alma, es por eso que necesitan de la armadura… su voluntad es la de quien los invocó y su misión en estos momentos es encontrarme, los guardias del palacio han fallado es por esto que Ganondorf los ha llamado nuevamente.

- ¿Nuevamente?

- Si… ellos fueron los que me capturaron la primera vez…- Zelda baja su mirada intentando ocultar la tristeza de su rostro – cuando me entere que mi padre había muerto me sentí destrozada, pero nunca me imagine que Ganondorf había sido el culpable y cuando lo supe… ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que intenté escapar del castillo... y fue en ese momento cuando él los invoco para capturarme – Le aclaró con algo de nostalgia al recordar a su difunto padre.

- El Rey… ¿Esta… muerto? – él no lo sabía, cuando Zelda retrocedió el tiempo hace 5 años, el rey había vuelto a la vida, ya que Ganondorf, su asesino, había desaparecido.

- Soy la única heredera al trono, la última sobreviviente de la familia real de Hyrule.

- Lo lamento mucho… - se sentía triste por la muerte del rey, él siempre fue un hombre bondadoso y muy amable, además que sabía perfectamente que Zelda quería mucho a su padre.

- No te sientas mal, estoy segura que mi padre ya sabía su destino… hace meses que se comportaba extraño – Le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Luego de decir esto ambos permanecen en silencio escuchando le silbido del viento… Link se sentía algo incomodo con las situación por lo que decidió comenzar nuevamente la conversación cambiando de tema.

- Pero sabes… - comenzó hablando un tanto inseguro - me sorprende mucho, debe haber desarrollado grandes poderes para sentir la presencia de esos jinetes a tanta distancia, yo ni siquiera me percaté de que se acercaban – dice mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa a la muchacha.

- Eso creo…- dice desviando la mirada algo sonrojada, la situación se había vuelto algo incomoda – _creo que tengo que cambiar el tema – _Pensó enseguida volviendo a retomar un asunto aún pendiente. - Es hora de ir en busca de la espada maestra.

- Pero… ¿No esta en el templo del tiempo? – Link arqueó una ceja en signo de confusión.

- Así es… pero las puertas están selladas y para poder abrirlas debemos encontrar las tres gemas de las Diosas creadoras de Hylure, cada una esta oculta en un calabozo, el más cercano es la fortaleza del bosque.

- En ese caso, no perdamos tiempo y partamos ahora mismo – dice levantándose de su lugar y ayudando a Zelda a hacer lo mismo – ¿En que lugar se encuentra esa fortaleza?

- Se encuentra en lo más profundo de Endless Forest, donde nadie en años se ha aventurado a entrar. (N.A: disculpen la poca originalidad de los nombres XDD)

- Deberíamos partir, ese bosque se encuentra como a un día de viaje desde Lake Hylian… llegaríamos mucho más rápido si Epona estuviera aquí, sin tan solo tuviera una ocarina, podría llamarla.

- ¿Sabes alguna melodía para llamar a Epona? – Le preguntó con cierto deje de curiosidad la muchacha.

- Si, Malon, una amiga, me enseño una hace tiempo – le respondió sonriéndole.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró un tanto triste, no lo había pensado antes, pero seguramente desde la última vez que se había encontrado con el muchacho el ya tenía novia - N_o entiendo porque siento una gran tristeza al escuchar el nombre de esa chica, ni siquiera la conozco_ – Pensó luego y agito ligeramente su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Sacó de sus ropas la ocarina que había tocado durante su encierro y se la entrega – Ten… tal vez con esta puedas llamar a Epona.

- Gracias, será de gran ayuda – decía muy feliz mientras toma la ocarina entre sus manos y la lleva a sus labios para tocar Epona's Song (N.A: todos los que han jugado The leyend of Zelda: Ocarina of time deben conocer esa melodía.)

Zelda se sentía embelezada por a dulce música que Link estaba tocando para llamara a su amiga, ella no estaba muy segura que Epona llegara a escuchar desde tan lejos la canción, pero tal vez las fuertes corrientes de viento que aún trataban de arrancar del suelo a los débiles árboles de Lake Hylian que apenas se mantenían en pie ayudaría a que las notas llegaran hasta la lejano pueblo Toaru.

Link por su parte estaba absolutamente seguro que Epona respondería a su llamado, la yegua nunca le había fallado y estaba totalmente convencido que esta vez no sería diferente, por lo que siguió tocando la melodía con gran entusiasmo.

Epona descansaba tranquilamente en el corral, hace una horas había amanecido y la noche anterior había vuelto no muy tarde al pueblo con Mari sobre su lomo.

Al llegar a Toaru lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa de la chica, donde su padre la esperaba intranquilo por su repentina desaparición, de hecho no había ido hacia Kakiro Village, por la misteriosa desaparición de la niña y le pareció bastante extraño que ella volviera sola sobre Epona, pero no despertó a la chica, a la mañana siguiente tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para interrogarla.

Uno de los habitantes vio que Epona estaba vagando por el pueblo, por lo que la llevó hacia el corral para que descansara.

Una melodía conocida la despertó de sus sueños, estaba segura que era Link el que estaba tocando su canción, lo más seguro es que el necesitara de su ayuda nuevamente, se movía de un lado a otro muy alterada, pero aún era muy temprano y todos los habitantes del pueblo dormían por lo que nadie la escucharía, decidió tomar la única opción que le quedaba… retrocedió un poco y con todas sus energías renovadas saltó la primera valla, para luego seguir con la segunda que era mucho más alta de la anterior, luego de atravesar ese obstáculo puso toda su atención a la leve melodía que se escuchaba y rápidamente salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde había identificado el sonido... (N.A.: que linda, siempre lista y dispuesta a ir en ayuda de Link.)

- ¿Epona? – un somnoliento habitante de Toaru Town había visto todo lo que la yegua había hecho y como era de esperarse le pareció muy extraño – me pregunto… ¿Hacia donde ira con tanta prisa…?

Link dejo de tocar y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de Lake Hylian, tenía la esperanza de que muy pronto verían acercarse a Epona.

- Link… ¿Crees que el sonido de la ocarina llegue hasta donde Epona se encuentra? – también observaba la entrada de Lake Hylian, pero aún no podía ver nada acercarse.

- Claro, el vínculo que me une con ella me hace creer plenamente en vendrá… si la melodía no llega hasta sus oídos estoy seguro que llegara a su corazón – Le respondió a la muchacha.

- Se nota que la confianza que se tienen es muy grande.

- Eso cre… - no terminó de decir la frase ya que en ese momento pudo divisar a la yegua acercarse a gran velocidad.

En poco tiempo Epona estaba junto a ambos jóvenes, Link saludaba cariñosamente a su amiga, se sentía muy feliz de que ella aún recordara la melodía y más aún que hubiera respondido a su llamado.

- Sabía que vendrías Epona – le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- _El nombre de Epona tenía su origen en la antigüedad, y se vinculaba a una diosa-equina, Epona era la patrona de los caballos, su majestuosidad, fuerza y agilidad, siempre era muy destacada en los libros antiguos –_ Pensó acercándose a la yegua para imitar a Link y acariciar su cabeza – _Las Diosas te han puesto en el camino del héroe._

- Es hora de partir ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó a la chica que parecía haber entrado en un trance - ¿Princesa Zelda? – volvió a preguntar, pero aún así no recibió respuesta.

Se acerco a la chica y la tomó de los hombros sacándola del trance.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Insistió.

- Si, vamos… no perdamos más tiempo – Le respondió ella.

- Suba usted primero, yo le ayud… - no pudo continuar Zelda de un saltó ya había subido sobre Epona y gracias al gran tajo que tenia en sus ropas no le fue necesario sentarse de lado –_ parece que Zelda es bastante independiente – _Pensó sonriendo un tanto nervioso, se sentía un poco embobado, no había podido evitar posar su mirada en la pierna de la chica que ahora quedaba completamente descubierta – _concéntrate Link, no te dejes llevar… mira hacia otro lado…- _Se regañó molesto de que sus instintos le jugaran una mala pasada justo en este momento.

- ¿Nos vamos? o ¿Te piensas quedar parado ahí todo el día? –Le preguntó sin medir la dureza de sus palabras - _Me pone nerviosa que me mire de esa forma… - _Zelda se había dado cuenta de la insistente mirada que el joven le dedicaba.

- ¿Ah? – Fue todo lo aquel atino a decir - ¡_Vamos, despierta! – _se repetía mentalmente y agitando un poco su cabeza volvió en si – Ah si, vamos… disculpe, creo que me deje llevar… - Le confesó sin medir lo que decía - _N__o debí decir eso – _se regañaba mentalmente ahora un tanto avergonzado_._

Zelda desvía la mirada tratando de ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas, no quería mal interpretar al joven, pero eso había sonado muy extraño ¿no?.

Link, acababa de subir a Epona.

- Con su permiso… - Dice antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la chica para poder tomar las riendas de Epona.

La yegua comienza a moverse en la dirección indicada por su jinete, en menos de una hora entrarían a una zona inexplorada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, los rumores que se especulaban del lugar al que se acercaban eran muchos y todos coincidían en una cosa… los que se atrevían a cruzar los límites del bosque… nunca regresaban.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... siento… que debería ser sincera… debería haberle dicho todo lo que se a Link… pero no puedo, hay cosas que aún deben mantenerse ocultas – _tomó uno de los fuertes brazos de Link con ambas manos, se sentía segura junto a él, pero sabía que esto no podía durar para siempre, su destino la alejaba inevitablemente – _ellos ya deben haber llegado junto a su amo, cuando él se entere de la trampa…_

Link al darse cuenta de que Zelda se mantenía aferrada a su brazo, sintió su temor, había algo en su actitud que no le gustaba, sabía que habían muchas cosas que ella le ocultaba, pero no la obligaría a hablar, esperaría a que la joven considerara oportuno el decírselo, soltó una de sus manos de las riendas de Epona y abrazó a la chica intentando reconfortarla.

* * *

En el castillo Ganondorf se enteraba del nuevo engaño de Zelda, y no parecía nada contento.

- ¡¡¡LES ORDENO QUE SE LARGUEN Y NO REGRESEN HASTA CUMPLIR CON SU TAREA. VALLAN Y TRAIGAN CONSIGO A LA PRINCESA… ME OYERON!!! - Ganondorf hace una seña para que los jinetes se marcharan.

Los 5 jinetes oscuros se esfumaron sin decir ni una palabra, las ordenes de su amo ya habían sido dadas, ahora se dirigirían de nuevo a la búsqueda de la chica.

- Me pregunto si Farore, Nayru y Din habrán recibido mi obsequio, me imagino que deben haberse sorprendido mucho de saber que uno de los peores enemigos de Hyrule ha vuelto – una macabra sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre.

En lo más profundo del bosque las ruinas de un antiguo templo eran la entrada al calabozo que había sido construido sólo con una misión… asegurarse de que nadie se apoderara de una de las tres piedras elementales para abrir las puertas del templo del tiempo, lugar donde la espada maestra reposaba.

- El bosque parece intranquilo… alguien se acerca a estas ruinas – la chica se movía intranquila.

- Lo lamento... pero… es demasiado tarde…

- ¿Quién eres? – la joven no solo estaba asustada, también parecía sorprendida, la figura se acercaba lentamente hasta ella - _¿Qué es lo que busca?... su mirada… hay algo en ella que no me gusta._

- No te asustes preciosa… soy solo un mensajero y si cooperas conmigo no hay nada que temer – Le responde esbozando una sonrisa, parecía tranquilo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – la chica retrocedía, pero cada paso que daba la llevaba hacia una prisión que las mismas ruinas formaban.

- Entrégame lo que proteges con tanto esmero – Le pidió en tono amable, pero sin ninguna expresión.

- No te entregaré nada, tus intenciones no son buenas – Le aseguró dispuesta a luchar.

- Pero que inteligente eres chiquilla – una burlona sonrisa acompañaba su ahora maléfica mirada - No me la vas a entregar ¿verdad?

- Yo no tengo lo que buscas, es verdad que mi deber es protegerla, pero yo sólo soy la guardiana de estas ruinas, lo que buscas se encuentra seguro en lo más profundo del calabozo. – Ya no podía retroceder más, había chocado contra la pared… ahora estaba atrapada, pero aún así no vacilo, era la guardiana de una gema muy poderosa y si de su vida dependiera la seguridad de ella estaba dispuesta a darla – sólo una persona puede tomarla y tú no eres el indicado… vete – Le ordenó sin más.

Detuvo sus pasos, la chica ya no se podría escapar. - Si no vas a cooperar… tendrás que asumir las consecuencias… - Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta uno de los bolsillos de sus ropas, parecía buscar algo.

- _¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? - _Se preguntaba sin encontrar respuestas -_ No tengo escapatoria… debo utilizar mi último recurso… debo alertar a las demás… pero…_

La misteriosa figura había encontrado lo que buscaba, en su mano ahora había un puñado de exóticas semillas.

- ¿Qué ves? – extiende el brazo abriendo la palma para que la chica pudiera ver lo que sostenía.

- ¿Semillas? _Eso era algo obvio, pero no tengo ni la menor idea para que sirven… acaso serán… no… no puede ser… - _no pudo ocultar la expresión de terror que se formó en su rostro, había logrado reconocer el origen de las semillas.

- Parece que si las conoces… me imagino que sabes perfectamente que es lo que hacen. Entrégame lo que busco – da un nuevo paso hacia delante, ahora estaba a menos de un metro de la chica y aún permanecía con el brazo extendido.

- Ya te lo he dicho, sólo una persona es la elegida para tomar lo que se encuentra oculto en estas ruinas.

- Si no me lo vas ha entregar, dime ¿Donde esta escondida la perla? – Le volvió hacer la misma pregunta, pero con otras palabras.

- Esa pregunta ya la he respondido… -Le dijo segura de lo que decía - _Debo alertar a las demás… pero… ¿Cómo?_

- Bueno, eso es todo… creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar – mientras decía esto deja caer las semillas al suelo, y estas al hacer contacto con las tierra comienzan a moverse. Como si recobraran vida rápidamente se incrustan en el fértil suelo – Me despido Farore – hace una reverencia y desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque tan rápido y misterioso como antes había llegado.

- Se ha ido… - estaba comenzando a calmarse cuando un temblor sacude la tierra y luego todo vuelve a quedar en calma - ¿Qué fue…? ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Gritó horrorizada.

La tierra volvió a agitarse, pero ahora unas enormes raíces salían de ella y comenzaban a cubrir todas las ruinas, Farore también fue atrapada, la tierra a sus pies comenzó a volverse arenosa y lentamente las raíces la fueron atrayendo hacia el suelo, todos los esfuerzos que hizo para escapar no fueron suficientes, poco a poco estaba siendo tragada por el suelo.

- Debo… advertirles… - concentró todas sus energías en un último hechizo, esperando que este llegara a ser visto por las personas a las que quería advertir.

Se encontraban a pocas millas del bosque y a lo lejos pudieron divisar un enorme tornado que nacía en medio del bosque que se elevaba hasta el cielo, el insólito hecho terminó tan rápido como comenzó… en pocos minutos el remolino de aire había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó él.

- Farore – la sorprendida chica no despegaba la vista del lugar donde el repentino tornado se había formado – _esa es su señal… han encontrado las ruinas…_

- ¿Qué? – Link estaba más que confundido, sabía perfectamente que Zelda entendía lo que el tornado significaba, pero no lograba comprender porque la chica siempre permanecía callada, siempre misteriosa, impenetrable, a pesar que era esa una de las cualidades que habían hecho que se interesara en ella.

La joven nunca le respondió, parecía muy ensimismada… por alguna razón le pareció que buscaba alguna respuesta, algo que le indicara que era lo que había ocurrido o cual era el mensaje que había tras ese extraño suceso.

Desde las lejanas montañas otra joven observaba con temor lo que acaba de ocurrir, sabía perfectamente que ese era un aviso, alguien había penetrado a las ruinas del templo del bosque y la guardiana había sido tomada por sorpresa.

Se paró de su lugar y hizo una señal con los brazos, al poco tiempo un halcón de bello plumaje plomizo y filosas garras se acercaba a la chica y se posaba sobre su brazo.

- Ve y adviértele a Nayru, el oráculo de los secretos ha sido capturado… la oscuridad a sido liberada – le dijo y luego agitó su brazo ligeramente indicándole al ave que era hora de partir.

El halcón emprende vuelo rápidamente alejándose de la montaña.

- Espero… que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Epona se había detenido, ahora estaban a la entrada del bosque.

- Es peligroso arriesgar a Epona, no sabemos que es lo que encontraremos dentro… es mejor que ella permanezca acá afuera.

- Si, tiene razón – dice Link mientras se bajaba de la yegua y ayudaba a Zelda a hacer lo mismo – Epona, permanece alejada del bosque, te llamaré si necesitamos tu ayuda… descansa, amiga.

Zelda se acercaba lentamente a la entrada del bosque- El joven la alcanza con rapidez y camina junto a ella.

- Princesa… - La llamó esperando que esta vez ella le respondiera -¿Quién es Farore? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con las perlas de las diosas? ¿Y qué significa ese extraño tornado que vimos hace un rato en medio del bosque? – ya no podía aguantar más el silencio y el misterio en el que estaba envuelta la chica, debía saber en este momento que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La chica se detiene bruscamente ante las repentinas preguntas del joven, aunque al parecer no era lo único que la había sorprendido, ya habían atravesado la barrera que daba comienzo al oscuro y misterioso bosque.

- Farore…

- Princesa Zelda… por favor dígame que es lo que pasa.

- Farore… está intentando comunicarse conmigo – cierra los parpados tratando de concentrarse – pero, no puedo entender lo que dice… hay algo que interfiere… sólo logro ver una gran oscuridad, su voz suena como un leve eco en mis pensamientos – Dijo dejando al joven todavía más confundido - _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta las ruinas?... Farore… responde…_

Farore se encontraba envuelta por una gran oscuridad, estaba completamente inmovilizada, todos sus miembros estaban atrapados por las fuertes raíces que la mantenían ahora prisionera.

- _Princesa… me escucha…_

Las respuestas que le llegaban eran confusas, la voz de la princesa era un leve susurro… con dificultad logró entender una de las preguntas que Zelda había hecho.

- _Le indicaré el camino…_

* * *

Zelda abre repentinamente los parpados, había logrado oír lo que Farore le decía y pudo ver claramente el camino que ahora la chica le indicaba.

- Farore me a mostrado el camino… vamos – dice tomando el brazo de Link comenzando a caminar.

- Princesa… - La llamó nuevamente - ¿No me va ha decir que es lo que sucede?

- Por el camino te explicare todo – Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, por alguna razón todos los caminos parecían iguales, las ramas de los árboles luchaban para impedirles el paso, la vegetación del lugar era realmente hostil.

- Farore, es una de las guardianas de las tres perlas, de hecho fue ella la que creo "El alma del Bosque", una de las tres llaves, necesarias para abrir las puertas del templo del tiempo.

- Esa chica se llama igual que una de las tres Diosas creadoras de Hyrule ¿Tiene algo que ver?

- Ella es la encarnación de una de las diosas legendarias, es el oráculo de los secretos, hace cinco años decidimos crear esas nuevas perlas y ocultarlas en diferentes e inexplorados lugares para que nadie pudiera llegar hasta ellas… las tres encarnaciones de las Diosas se convirtieron en las tres guardianas de las ruinas de Tres templos, que servían solo como falsa fachada para ocultar los calabozos donde fueron guardadas las gemas – le explicó tratando de ser breve.

- Veo que tomaron muchas precauciones para evitar que alguien tomara esas perlas.

- Así es… pero a pesar de todo eso, Ganondorf y sus aliados han descubierto una de las tres ruinas y Farore intentó alertarnos invocando un hechizo… Farore's wind – Esta vez se estaba refiriendo al tornado que habían visto camino al bosque.

Zelda se detiene y Link que la seguía de cerca, la imita.

- Hemos llegado – le indica.

- Increíble…

En medio del espeso bosque se encontraban las ruinas de lo que parecían haber sido un majestuoso templo hace algunos años, las piedras de mármol que sobresalían de la tierra estaban cubiertas de musgo y aún se distinguía los escalones de lo que algún tiempo fue una enorme escalera, formando un triangulo tres estatuas que representaban a cada una de las Diosas aún permanecían intactos, Din en la punta, Nayru a su izquierda un poco más abajo y Farore a la derecha de la anterior, todas las esculturas tenían las manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

- Algo no esta bien… esas raíces… - Murmuró la muchacha sintiendo el poder de una extraña presencia, algo que parecía inundar el lugar con una misteriosa y peligrosa aura.

Link comenzaba a caminar acercándose a las ruinas.

- Espera, Link… - Lo detiene - hay algo que no esta en su lugar…

- No te preocupes, el tiempo debe haber cubierto este lugar con malezas, no veo nada que sea sospechoso – Le dice tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Eso es lo extraño, esas plantas… parecen tener vida – Le indica algo asustada.

- Pero todas las plantas tienen vida – Fue lo que él atino a decirle, aún despreocupado.

- No… no me refiero a eso… quise decir que parece como si se movieran.

- Ven – toma la mano de Zelda y la obliga a avanzar – ves no hay nada que temer… sólo son plantas.

Cruzaron las ruinas y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima. Sobre esta había una pequeña lápida, que tenía escrito algo en la antigua escritura de Hylian, el mensaje no estaba completo, parte de este había desaparecido junto con la piedra.

- No entiendo que es lo que dice.

- Hay solo una entrada, pero más de una salida… busca más allá de lo que tus ojos puedan ver, las Diosas guiaran tu camino – leyó la muchacha sin problemas.

- ¿Qué? – Link miraba a Zelda con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

- Eso es lo que esta escrito sobre la piedra o por lo menos lo que se puede leer, pero falta parte del mensaje.

- Y… ¿Qué significa? – Le preguntó esperando que ella le indicara lo que tenía que hacer.

- Las Diosas guiaran tu camino… - Murmuró - …las Diosas… - Repitió creyendo haber descubierto algo - tal vez se refiera a las tres figuras de las Diosas.

- Pero… todas apuntan hacia el cielo – dice luego de mirar las tres estatuas que se encontraban más abajo, las tres tenían los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

Zelda baja unos escalones y observa los rostros de las tres mujeres de piedra.

- Todas están mirando hacia la misma dirección… sur…

- En esa dirección solo hay escombros – Le indica de inmediato el muchacho.

- Busca más allá de lo que tus ojos puedan ver – Repite automáticamente lo que antes había leído.

Zelda y Link se dirigen hacía unos escombros que se encontraban en la dirección señalada.

- Aquí no hay nada, las pistas no son suficientes.

- Mira… acá hay algo… ayúdame a quitar estas piedras – Le pidió al joven y este sin chistar la ayudo.

Entre ambos logran apartar los escombros, dejando a la vista otra pequeña piedra con un nuevo mensaje.

- Abajo, mucho más abajo… ¿no lo ves? – lee nuevamente Zelda.

- No me gustan los acertijos – Link toma su cabeza con ambas manos mientras la agita en forma de negación.

Zelda se levanta y retrocede unos pasos, algunas extrañas imágenes había llegado a su cabeza, un misteriosa figura la amenazaba, unas extrañas semillas caen al suelo, luego una sensación de que algo la jalaba hacia abajo con gran fuerza y finalmente oscuridad… _están en peligro… aléjense de ahí…_ pudo oír claramente la voz de Farore advirtiéndole del peligro.

- ¡Princesa Zelda!... la encontré, esta debe ser la entrada.

Link se había apoyado casualmente en la piedra haciendo que esta se inclinara y accionara un mecanismo que mostraba una entrada, aún sellada en el suelo, justo debajo de la piedra.

- Link… debemos alejarnos de este lugar…

- Pero… hemos encontrado la entrada, sólo debemos abrir esta puerta – Le indica el muchacho sin comprender porque ahora repentinamente la princesa quería alejarse del lugar.

Sobre la entrada del suelo había un dibujo de la Trifuerza, donde se remarcaba claramente la Trifuerza del coraje.

Farore volvió a comunicarse con Zelda… _es demasiado tarde… las plantas han despertado, Link es el único que puede abrir esa puerta… _Luego otro recuerdo nublo su vista por completo, pudo divisar un pedazo de roca… y algo escrito sobre ella…

- Solo al verdadero elegido portador la Trifuerza del coraje se le abrirán las puertas de Fortress Forest - leyó sin percatarse que algo se acercaba hacia ella.

Link no alcanzó a oír lo que la chica estaba diciendo, pero pudo advertir el anormal movimiento del suelo.

- PRINCESA ZELDA… ¡¡CUIDADO!! – Exclamó intentando alertarla del peligro que se acercaba.

Era demasiado tarde, al igual que con Farore las raíces la había atrapado y ahora la jalaban lentamente hacía lo profundo de la tierra. El joven llegó con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba la chica e intento cortar las raíces pero le fue imposible, cada vez que cortaba una esta era remplazada por muchas más.

- Link… no te preocupes por mí, has encontrado la entrada al calabozo, debes marcharte… - Le indicó la joven sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

- No la dejaré, hace un rato decidimos que enfrentaríamos esto juntos… - le dijo con seguridad, negándose a soltarla.

- Por favor, sigue adelante… yo estaré bien. Si no me dejas ambos seremos capturados – había puesto ambas manos en el rostro del chico, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse en esa posición.

Link se arrodilló y abrazó a Zelda con fuerza, luego se distancio sólo un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Le preguntó sintiendo temor de perderla.

- Claro… Te lo prometo, no me rendiré – Le respondió con seguridad, tranquilizando al muchacho.

Link sonrió ante la respuesta de la princesa y se acercó al rostro de la joven, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

- Es una promesa… no puede romperla… - Le dijo sintiendo como su respiración se confundía con la de ella. -_ Esta tan cerca… no debo… no es un buen lugar para confesar lo que sientes Link…- _Se dijo un tanto nervioso_._

- No lo haré… ahor… - no fue capas de continuar, Link había posado sus labios sobre los de ellas, aunque solo fue eso, un leve roce.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó enseguida sintiéndose avergonzado - _ya no podía sopórtalo más, no me fue posible contenerme… ahora ¿Qué le diré?_ – Pensó. Aún se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la chica y podía sentir su suave respiración.

- ¡Cuidado! – empujó a Link lo más lejos que pudo, antes de que fuera alcanzado por una enorme raíz, que al fallar en su objetivo aprisionó a la princesa – ¡¡AHHHHH!! – el gritó aterrado de la muchacha fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la joven fuera completamente tragada por la tierra.

- ¡PRINCESA ZELDA! – Observó el lugar donde antes se encontraba la joven, pero ahora sólo habían malezas cubriendo el suelo – ¿Qué hago?…. ¿Cómo puedo abrir esta puerta?… ¡¡DEMONIOS!! – las plantas comenzaban a movilizarse nuevamente, pero ahora el objetivo era él.

Desesperado golpeó la entrada del calabozo, la Trifuerza del coraje sobre su mano comenzó a brillar y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, Link no perdió más tiempo se adentro al desconocido lugar, la puerta se cerró tras él instantáneamente, dejándolo inmerso en la oscuridad… a lo lejos pudo divisar una luz, bastante difusa y sin saber lo que le esperaba ni que otros desafíos debería superar empezó a caminar hacia ella…

**Continuará…**

Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review MUCHAS GRACIAS… primero a **Miko Tonks**, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, verdaderamente yo consideraba que estaba pésimo XD, en verdad lamento que no te guste la pareja de Link /Zelda TOT lo siento muchoooo, espero que a pesar de esto siguas leyendo el fic… también agradezco a **Hero of Hope**, no importa que no dejaras review antes, que bueno que aun siguas leyendo el fic, o.o parece que no fui la única que tuvo problemas, espero que siguas leyendo y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n… por último muchísimas gracias a **Itxi **n.n al final del capi Link da otro paso para acercarse más a Zelda, lamentablemente el momento fue interrumpido por las plantitas maléficas, quien sabe, tal vez hubiera continuado, pero considere que no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado, gracias por tu idea de lo del beso n.n, me gustaría saber cual es tu opinión.

Bueno… me despido hasta la próxima non.


	11. Forest Fortress

La verdad es que, no me van a creer XD después de más de un año que escribí este capítulo aún no tengo idea si el título esta bien escrito XD, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 10: Forest Fortress .-.-.-.**

Ganondorf se encontraba sentado sólo, frente a una enorme mesa repleta de deliciosos platillos, por lo visto ahora estaba de ánimos, hace una hora se había enterado de que Farore recibió su mensaje y que en estos momentos la chica debía estar atrapada dentro de la propia fortaleza que ella misma había creado para mantener segura una de las llaves de las puertas del Templo del Tiempo.

- Mientras Link no obtenga esas gemas es imposible que me derrote, lamentablemente la Espada Maestra deberá dormir por más tiempo… - decía mientras tomaba una copa llena de licor y la llevaba a su boca.

Hasta ese momento todo esta saliendo según lo planeado, lo único que le preocupaba era saber el paradero de la heredera a la corana, si Zelda se había reunido con el molesto joven, todos sus planes se verían en peligro, sabía perfectamente que la chica sabía más de la cuenta y peor aún, ella era la portadora de la Trifuerza del Poder.

- _Si no la encuentro rápido, quien sabe lo que podría suceder, todo mi poder se vería afectado… pero si Link y Zelda están juntos, no podré evitar que obtengan las llaves que resguardan las puertas del Templo del Tiempo… -_ Pensó aún analizando la situación. - Esa chiquilla me esta causando demasiados problemas, debí haberla destruido cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero… no debo preocuparme, los cinco jinetes se encargaran de encontrarla… muy pronto lamentaras haberme engañado… Zelda – una carcajada malvada invadió el solitario salón.

El día, como los anteriores, permanecía oscuro… las plomizas nubes seguían presentes. Los habitantes de Hyrule aún no se había enterado de los muchos sucesos ocurridos en el transcurso de esos días, al parecer Ganondorf estaba siendo precavido y aún no quería alarmar a la gente… o por lo menos no hasta tener en su poder la Trifuerza, si lograba obtenerla inmediatamente sería coronado rey…

Solo el legítimo rey es portador de la Trifuerza, y si Zelda desaparecía no quedaría vivo ningún miembro de la familia real, de esa forma podría cumplir su más anhelado deseo…

- Gobernaré, no sólo sobre Hyrule… sino sobre las mismísimas Diosas creadoras… Me convertiré el soberano de todo lo conocido y aún sobre lo que no se conoce… - ante estas últimas palabras esboza una sonrisa de triunfo – muy pronto no sólo cumpliré mi más anhelado deseo… sino que completaré mi venganza.

* * *

Todo se encontraba en tinieblas, un penetrante olor a humedad era percibido en el ambiente, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña puerta enrejada que sólo dejaba pasar unos pocos rayos de luz.

Zelda comenzaba a despertar, después de ser jalada por las raíces no recordaba nada, abrió lentamente sus parpados… oscuridad… eso fue lo único que pudo divisar, cerró nuevamente los parpados y volvió a abrirlos intentando que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y le permitieran distinguir algo entre las sombras, poco a poco pudo divisar parte del lugar donde se encontraba. Trató de moverse, pero le fue imposible, estaba completamente inmovilizada, todos sus miembros estaban atrapados…

- ¿Su majestad?... – La llamó una conocida voz - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pudo reconocerla, aún no podía verla, pero estaba casi segura que se trataba de...

- ¿Farore? – Preguntó incrédula, no estaba muy segura si lo que había oído era real o sólo su imaginación. Y ahora trataba de divisar a alguien más en la penumbra, pero por más que se esforzó no pudo distinguir nada.

- Si, soy yo princesa... ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a preguntar la chica con algo de preocupación.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Farore… - le respondió la joven princesa - ¿Dónde estas? No puedo verte…

- Al frente suyo su majestad, sus ojos aún no se acostumbran por completo a la oscuridad, por eso no puede verme – Le explico la muchacha.

Zelda fijó su mirada al frente, al principió no le fue posible distinguir nada, pero después de unos segundos pudo divisar la sombra de una silueta conocida… al parecer Farore también se encontraba atrapada.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Dentro de Forest Fortress.

Ambas chicas estaban fuertemente amarradas a las paredes de una extraña habitación sobre ellas había un pequeño pasadizo y una puerta enrejada no muy lejos, bajo ellas no había nada o por lo menos aparentemente así era, ya que sólo se veía una enorme y oscuro abismo… pero algo era muy extraño… el sonido del agua bajo sus pies se podía oír claramente, las gotas que caían desde el techo y chocaban con el líquido provocaban un perturbador sonido, que hacia eco medio la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué hay bajo nosotras? – volvió a preguntar ahora temerosa de su respuesta.

- Agua… estamos en medio de un enorme pozo, y el agua va subiendo lentamente.

Hubiera preferido que Farore permaneciera en silencio, esa respuesta no era nada alentadora.

- _Estamos atrapadas… -_ cerró sus ojos y recordó los momentos antes de ser capturada, recordó a Link… el abrazo… la promesa… y ese leve roce con sus labios, no podía olvidarlo… - _como me hubiera gustado que ese momento durara una eternidad…_

- Princesa Zelda… el joven Link ha logrado entrar a la fortaleza – dice con seguridad Farore.

- ¿Qué? – No había entendido lo que Farore le acababa de decir, su mente aún vagaba por sus últimos recuerdos – ¿En verdad Link logró entrar? – Después de varios segundos había logrado analizar lo que Farore había dicho hace unos momentos.

- Si, hace un rato las puertas fueron abiertas – Le dijo con seguridad.

- _Sabía que Link lo lograría… -_ Pensó sonriendo inconcientemente, aún había una esperanza.

Había atravesado la puerta de donde provenía la luz, aunque al otro lado no estaba tan iluminado como esperaba, la gran cantidad de enredaderas que cubrían tanto el suelo como las paredes, no permitían que la luz entrara del todo, por lo que la estancia era un lugar bastante sombrío.

- Y ahora… ¿Hacia donde? – Observó con cuidado todo le lugar, habían muchas puertas con signos extraños sobre ellas – _¿Cuál será la puerta correcta?... de seguro que más de una debe ser una trampa…_

La mayoría de las puertas estaban semi o completamente cubiertas por las plantas.

- Veamos… yo creo que el camino correcto es…- Decía mientras con la mano apuntaba a cada una de las puertas con los ojos cerrados - … esa…- habré los ojos y observa la puerta que su mano le indicaba – bien, confía en ti mismo Link… no te dejes llevar por las apariencias – ante sus ojos una gran puerta cubierta de enredaderas con enormes púas hacia su aparición. - Muy bien Link – traga saliva antes de continuar – acá vamos…

Y de esta forma Link se adentra en una de las puertas del calabozo, sin saber que le espera tras ella.

* * *

Link caminaba por un pasadizo que parecía interminable, al igual que el cuarto anterior estaba completamente lleno de enredaderas, por alguna razón le parecía que esas plantas no pertenecían a este calabozo antiguamente, de hecho era como si intentaran ocultar algo.

Hasta el momento no se había cruzado con nada anormal… todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía como si lo observaran, había alguien o algo que estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

- No me gusta nada esta sensación… - estaba muy intranquilo, mantenía todos sus sentidos alertas por cualquier cambio en el ambiente, o cualquier sonido extraño que pudiera darle alerta de problemas.

Pero no había nada, nada aparte de la gran cantidad de plantas, que hacían formas bastantes inusuales en el suelo, las paredes y el techo.

- Estoy seguro que ocultan algo.

Siguió caminando a través de los interminables pasillos, hasta que al fin el corredor comenzaba ensancharse… y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta un cuarto con enormes paredes, los rayos de luz entraban a través de ranuras en el techo, cuatro pilares de madera oscura, tallados y de tres metros de altura adornaban el lugar, a lo lejos podía observar dos flores extrañas un poco más lejos de los dos primeros pilares.

Link avanzó a través del precario camino de tierra marcado en el suelo, caminaba precavido y atento a cualquier movimiento, cuando estaba a menos de un metro de las misteriosas flores, estas comenzaron a moverse, un largo tallo sostenía lo que parecía ser la cabeza de la bestia, una enorme boca llena a afilados y finos dientes, de la rojiza lengua de la planta caía una pegajosa sustancia azulina que al hacer contacto con el suelo marchitaba las malezas que había a su alrededor…

- Pero… ¿Qué es eso? – dijo mientras retrocedía y desenvainaba su espada, preparándose para el combate.

* * *

En el oscuro cuarto el agua seguía subiendo lentamente por las interminables gotas que se filtraban del techo, la oscuridad y humedad del lugar había provocado que la temperatura del cuarto descendiera considerablemente.

Ambas chicas podían sentir en sus cuerpos el descenso de la temperatura y al estar completamente inmovilizadas la rápida perdida de calor era inevitable, sabían que debían buscar una forma para escapar de ese lugar, no podrían soportar mucho más tiempo, si el agua seguía ascendiendo serían sepultadas bajo el líquido y morirían ahogadas… claro… si antes no fallecieran congeladas.

Zelda permanecía con los parpados cerrados, tratando de concentrar toda su energía para poder hacer contacto con el joven de orejas puntiagudas.

- Esta en peligro…

- Si… puedo sentirlo – al decir esto Zelda vuelve a abrir sus ojos para buscar el difuso cuerpo de Farore – Farore… ¿No puedes hablarle, cómo lo hiciste conmigo?

- Lo intentaré…

* * *

Link permanecía inmóvil, cualquier movimiento que hacía provocaba que la planta se pusiera alerta… no podía seguir avanzando, si atravesaba corriendo la planta sería mucho más rápida que él y lo atraparía, ya había intentado golpearle varias veces la cabeza, pero la baba azul de la planta hacía que rápidamente está regenerara sus heridas, debía haber alguna forma de derrotarla… pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

- _Link… puedes oírme… _

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una misteriosa chica.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Link como respuesta, no todos los días podía oír voces de mujeres dentro de su cabeza.

- _Soy Farore… el oráculo de los secretos…_

- _¿Farore?_ _Ese nombre… estaba seguro haberlo oído antes… Zelda… Zelda le había dicho que una chica había hecho contacto con ella… _¿Puedes decirme en donde se encuentra la princesa Zelda?

- _Esta junto a mí – _Le respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Link no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, estaba muy preocupado por la chica, después de la forma en que desapareció bajo la tierra podría esperar cualquier cosa.

- _Eso… no tiene importancia… - _Fue lo que le dijo, sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle y tampoco quería preocuparlo con la delicada situación en la que ahora ellas se encontraban.

- Pe… - fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica.

- _Escúchame… vez esa criatura que esta frente a ti… es una Deku Baba una planta muy peligrosa, se alimenta de carne y tiene un poderoso veneno que ayuda a matar a sus víctimas… es ciega, por lo que a desarrollado una forma de detectar el movimiento de sus posibles presas, además se caracteriza por su gran agresividad y esto la convierte en una criatura muy peligrosa._

_-_ Pero… entonces… ¿Cómo podré vencerla?

- _La Deku Baba tiene una gran debilidad… su tallo… al golpearlo la planta queda completamente inmovilizada, eso te dará una oportunidad para cortarla… _

_- _¿Qué sucederá si no logró cortarla? – Preguntó un tanto temeroso.

_- Se que lo lograras, eres el portador de la Trifuerza del coraje… el elegido de las Diosas… ahora me despido…_

_- _Espera… ¿Volverás a hablarme?

- _Cuando necesites de mi ayuda… volveré a contactarme contigo Link… te deseo suerte… adiós…_

- ¿Farore? – Volvió a llamar a la chica, pero no recibió respuesta, el contacto se había interrumpido – Bien… por lo menos se que no estoy sólo en esto… Zelda… Farore… resistan.

Después de decir esto dirigió su mirada al frente, estaba decidido… ahora sabía como derrotar a la criatura y estaba totalmente preparado.

Se abalanzó sobre la planta, esta al sentir el movimiento se puso inmediatamente en alerta, Link se acercó peligrosamente a la criatura, esta tratando de inmovilizarlo quiso morderlo con sus afilados dientes, pero esta vez Link fue más rápido y rodó sobre el suelo esquivando su ataque para luego golpear el tallo de la planta con su espada… aunque para su sorpresa este no fue cortado sólo dejo a la planta completamente erguida e inmovilizada, sin perder ningún segundo Link hizo un rápido giro para que la espada cortara al fin el tallo, la planta cayó, se retorció unos segundos en el suelo y luego fue consumida por su propio veneno.

Link volvió a repetir lo mismo con la segunda planta que estaba en el otro extremo, derrotándola con gran facilidad.

Después de eso pudo seguir avanzando, se detuvo al atravesar los dos últimos pilares y observó la gran pared del fondo, había una escalera que llevaba hasta la cima. Subió con cuidado por la escalera, ya que los crujidos que hacia la madera al ser pisada no le daban buena espina, al llegar a la cima se encontró con tres puertas redondas con un símbolo escrito con algún tipo de tinta roja.

- Tengo que decidir por cual de las tres iré… la del frente esta amarrada con cadenas y por el momento no tengo ninguna llave… mmm veamos… la derecha.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la observó con cuidado, no tenía manilla, ni ninguna cerradura donde introducir alguna llave… de hecho no había nada sobre la puerta circular, solo ese peculiar signo rojizo.

- Tal vez… - posó ambas manos sobre a puerta y con fuerza la jalo hacia un lado.

La puerta se giró, dejándole paso, Link desenvaino nuevamente la espada y colocó el escudo delante de él, debía ser precavido, no sabía con que criaturas se encontraría dentro de la habitación que ahora estaba abierta.

Ya dentro de la habitación, la observó con cuidado, era pequeña y parecía estar absolutamente vacía, el piso tenía unas grandes baldosas, el cuarto no parecía tener ningún lugar por donde la luz se filtrara, sino fuera por la puerta el lugar estaría completamente oscuro… dio un paso al frente, pisando una de las baldosas, esta se hundió activando un mecanismo que hizo que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

- Estoy atrapado… y no veo nada…

Tal como lo había supuesto, la puerta era el único lugar por donde la luz se filtraba al cuarto, y ahora que estaba cerrada la habitación había quedado completamente en penumbra, el silencio fue interrumpido por un inusual sonido, parecía que del techo se habían desprendido pequeñas criaturas voladoras… los chillidos que producían para evitar chocar entre ellas se hacia molesto a los oídos de Link, trató de observarlas pero era imposible, estas eran tan oscuras como la misma estancia.

- Son Keeses – se arrodilló cubriéndose con el escudo.

Los molestos murciélagos chocaban una y otra vez con el acero del escudo tratando de morder con sus pequeños colmillos al chico.

- Ya me canse de esto… ¡DEJEMNE EN PAZ! – Link se levantó y comenzó a batir su espada acertando a algunas de las criaturas así siguió hasta que la habitación volvió a quedar en completo silencio.

Cuando el último de los keeses murió, las antorchas de las paredes se prendieron como por obra de magia y un brillo extraño comenzó a aparecer en medio de la habitación, y luego hizo su aparición un enorme cobre.

- Increíble… - Link se acercó al cofre y con cuidado levanto la tapa, dentro de él encontró sólo un objeto, no muy grande con forma de v, estaba hecho de algún material extraño – un boomerang.

Momentos después de la aparición del cofre, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejándolo libre. Link salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la siguiente, y de la misma forma que antes empujó la puerta y entró a un nuevo cuarto.

* * *

El agua había subido considerablemente, por alguna razón lo que antes eran pequeñas gotas ahora se habían convertido en verdaderos chorros de agua.

- Farore… ¿Estas bien? – Zelda respiraba con dificultad, tenía todos los miembros entumecidos, el agua le llegaba hasta el abdomen.

- Si… pero… no se cuanto tiempo… más… podré soportar – su respiración también era agitada, sentía que de un momento a otro se desvanecería.

- Resiste un poco más… tengo una idea… - Murmuró casi sin aliento.

- El joven Link ha encontrado el Gale Boomerang, el boomerang mágico.

- Eso significa que logró derrotar a las Deku Babas – dijo Zelda sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior.

- Si… y se está adentrando… en lo profundo del calabozo.

* * *

El cuarto al que había entrado estaba muy bien iluminado, a diferencia del anterior, y en la parte más profunda se podía observar claramente un cofre, muy parecido al anterior, sólo que este era mucho más pequeño.

Link avanzó con sigilo el cuarto, pero no pudo llegar hasta el cofre ya que una enorme pared de plantas llenas de púas se había levantado, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Nuevamente el sonido de los murciélagos inundó el cuarto, pero a diferencia de los anteriores estos eran enormes, con ambas alas extendidas median como un metro, poseían unos ojos amarillentos muy útiles para divisar a sus enemigos, su boca esta llena de pequeños dientes afilados y tenían una larga cola que terminaba en punta… más que murciélagos parecían pequeños dragones.

- Solo son cuatro… no creo que sea tan difícil…

Trató de golpear a una de las criaturas, pero esta era mucho más rápida de lo que aparentaba, y mientras esta esquivaba su ataque las otras tres se abalanzaron contra Link, quien logró esquivar a dos de los tres monstruos, mientras que el tercero consiguió hacerle una profunda herida en su brazo derecho.

- Malditas criaturas… - Murmuró molesto.

Link se quedó quieto, esta vez esperaría a que ellos, comenzaran el ataque. Las cuatro bestias empezaron a girar en círculos sobre Link, una de ellas rompió la formación y se dirigió en picada hacia el joven, pero ahora logró acertarle un golpe, la criatura chilló y cayó al suelo las otras tres se lanzaron sobre ella para devorarla, Link aprovecho la oportunidad y acabo con todas.

Luego se dirigió hacia las plantas y cortó algunas, librando el paso hasta el cofre, lo abrió y dentro encontró una pequeña llave.

- Tantos líos solo por esto – Dijo observando el objeto que ahora estaba en su mano.

* * *

Zelda había logrado liberarse de las fuertes raíces que la sostenían, con su espada había cortado las raíces y ahora estaba nadando con gran dificultad había Farore, sus miembros se habían acalambrado, por lo que el nadar era un trabajo bastante costoso.

- Farore… no te duermas… - Le dijo por lo bajo, su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor de la herida que aún tenía en su costado.

- Princesa… ¿Cómo logro escapar?

- Eso no importa… déjame ayudarte… - De la misma forma que se había liberado logró soltar a Farore.

La chica estaba muy débil, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para nadar, por lo que Zelda tuvo que sostenerla para que no se ahogara. Con las enredaderas que había en las paredes ahora se sostenía y así conseguía mantenerse a flote.

- Tenemos que subir… el agua esta demasiado fría – Le indicó – moriremos de hipotermia si permanecemos aquí.

- No puedo hacerlo su majestad, déjeme aquí y trate de salvarse usted.

- Estas loca… no te abandonaré ahora, eres mi amiga y saldremos juntas de este lugar… - La regañó - sostente fuerte de mi, yo haré el resto.

- Si tan sólo tuviera la energía suficiente… para invocar el viento de Farore – Murmuró sintiéndose un tanto inútil.

- Pierde cuidado, la magia no siempre es necesaria, ahora deberemos valernos de nuestras propias fuerzas.

Y de esta manera Zelda comienza a trepar lentamente por las paredes, la subida no sólo se le hacía difícil por estar cargando con Farore, sino que además tenía que forzar sus músculos a trabajar y los dedos de sus manos estaban tan congelados que le era doloroso sostenerse de las enredaderas…

- Vamos a lograrlo – trató de darse ánimos para poder seguir subiendo.

* * *

Link había abierto la puerta que permanecía cerrada gracias a la llave que acababa de obtener, había entrado en un enorme cuarto con paredes muy altas y mucho más sombrío que los anteriores, las paredes no sólo estaban cubiertas de enredaderas, sino que una gran cantidad de telarañas le daba un aspecto mucho más siniestro.

Bajo nuevamente por una endeble escalera de madera y al llegar al suelo se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de enormes baldosas oscuras, que no ayudaban en ningún sentido a embellecer el lugar.

- Este sitio es verdaderamente tétrico… parece la morada de algún tipo de arácnido… y por el enorme tamaño que posees esas telarañas no creo que se trate de nada pequeño.

Avanzaba lentamente, meditando cada uno de sus pasos, el menor ruido podría despertar a las criaturas que vivían en ese lugar, claro… si es que existía algo con vida, pero de todas formas no estaba de más ser precavido.

Se había visto obligado a dejar el escudo tras su espalda, la herida que la moleta criatura le había provocado le dolía de sobre manera, aunque había algo que le extrañaba, a pesar de ser bastante profunda no había sangrado en lo más mínimo, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que la saliva de la criatura debía tener algún veneno o algo que le provocaba ese ardor insoportable.

- Es mejor que piense en otra cosa… como por ejemplo ¿Cómo salir de aquí?

Siguió caminando con cautela, aunque su instinto le decía que desde que había penetrado por la puerta todos sus movimientos eran vigilados por innumerables ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un sonido bastante familiar... Observó con cuidado el lugar de donde provenía y lo que vio realmente no se lo esperaba, una enorme araña, su cuerpo era oscuro, tan negro como el suelo del lugar, sobre cada una de sus patas tenía tres pequeñas marcas rojas que brillaban y sobre el abdomen tenía unas desconcertantes formas blancas que hacían contraste con el negro… la criatura se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía el joven.

- _No podré vencerla con la espada… es demasiado grande y con todas esas patas dudo que logre acertarle un golpe efectivo… - _Link retrocedía tratando inútilmente de alegarse de la criatura que se acercaba, y cuando la araña estaba a menos de seis metros de él, Link recordó el objeto que acababa de encontrar – _el boomerang._

Tomó con la mano izquierda el objeto y se preparó para lanzarlo, ya sólo dos metros lo separaban de la hambrienta araña que prepara sus enormes colmillos para el ataque.

- _Es ahora o nunca…_

Lanzó el boomerang por los aires, para su sorpresa al girar el objeto creaba un fuerte remolino que fue removiendo las pesadas y oscuras baldosas del suelo, por lo que no sólo el boomerang golpeo a la araña, sino que también fue sepultada por una gran cantidad de escombros.

Luego de eso el boomerang volvió a las manos de su dueño.

- Genial… no sabía que este boomerang era capaz de hacer eso – Link parecía muy sorprendido del gran poder que tenía el pequeño objeto – al parecer las apariencias engañan.

La felicidad no le duro mucho ya que dos arañas igual de monstruosas que la anterior comenzaban a descender del techo, por medio de una fina telaraña.

Esta vez Link no perdió tiempo y derribó a ambas arañas con el boomerang antes de que estas tocaran el suelo, luego comenzó a correr hacia el otro extremo de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida, ya que la muerte de las tres criaturas había alertado a muchas otras y de ninguna forma se veía capaz de enfrentar a un ejercito de arañas monstruosas sedientas de sangre.

- Excelente… por fin veo una salida…

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hacia la puerta circular y como las veces anteriores con un empujón logró abrirla y escapar del cuarto.

* * *

Habían logrado llegar hasta la cima y ahora se encontraban junto a la salida enrejada.

Zelda se encontraba exhausta, la verdad es que había utilizado todas sus energías, y ni siquiera podía pensar una ingeniosa forma de abrir esa puerta.

- Creo que no podremos avanzar más – decía Farore mientras miraba a la exhausta princesa.

- No lo se… lo único que tengo claro es que por lo menos no moriremos ahogadas – le mostró una leve sonrisa a su acompañante intentando darle algo de ánimo, a pesar de que las esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lugar se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente – _lo último que debemos perder son las esperanzas… si nos rendimos ahora todo estará acabado._

- Princesa… le puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo la chica con algo de timidez.

- Claro Farore, la que tú quieras.

- ¿De donde saca fuerzas para seguir adelante? – fija sus intensos ojos verdes en los de la princesa.

- No estoy segura… lo que si se es que le prometí a alguien muy especial para mí que no me rendiría – Zelda se había percatado de la intensa mirada de la joven y se sintió algo incomoda por lo que desvió la mirada.

- ¿Usted siente algo por el joven Link? – Farore parecía estar recuperando sus ánimos.

- ¿Pero qué dices…? - Zelda intentó ocultar el levo rubor que habían adquirido sus pálidas mejillas.

- Ya veo – decía mientras sonreía ante el vano intento de Zelda por ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

* * *

Link había entrado a un cuarto lleno de escaleras, al frente había una nueva puerta circular, pero estaba cerrada por unas rejas de madera, Link se acercó hasta la puerta y fijó su mirada sobre una extraña cosa que había sobre ellas, parecía un pequeño molino.

- Tal ves el remolino del boomerang logre hacerlo girar…_ y de que serviría que el pequeño molino girara, ni que la puerta fuera a abrirse mágicamente…- _Pensó -pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Tomó el boomerang y apuntó hacia su objetivo, el remolino que se formó hizo que muchas hojas secas que habían esparcidas por el piso salieran volando… el boomerang logró su objetivo y hizo que el pequeño mecanismo comenzara a girar, las rejas de madera comenzaron a crujir y se elevaron un poco.

- ¡¡Si funciona!!

Lo intentó una vez más, el mecanismo volvió a girar haciendo que la reja subiera otro tramo, pero hizo falta una tercera vez par que las puertas quedaran libres al fin de la reja permitiendo que Link abriera la puerta circular.

Al llegar al otro lado se llevó una nueva sorpresa…

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?…

Parecía como si hubiera salido del calabozo… al frente había un gigantesco árbol con una puerta circular como las anteriores, unas escaleras llevaban hasta un viejo puente de madera en muy mal estado que unía el árbol con la plataforma donde se encontraba.

En ese momento, al otro extremo la puerta se abrió y una pequeña criatura salió corriendo hacia el puente bajando por las escaleras… era seguida por otra de pelaje blanco mucho más grande sosteniendo un boomerang, muy parecido al que había encontrado, sobre su mano.

Ambas criaturas parecían ser primates, el más grande se detuvo a la entrada del puente, chilló y lanzó el boomerang que a diferencia del que Link poseía dejaba tras el una extraña capa de humo oscuro, las cuerdas del puente fueron cortadas y este se partió en dos.

El primate más grande recibió el boomerang de vuelta y comenzó a burlarse del más pequeño pensando que había caído al gran precipicio que había bajo el puente, ahora destruido. Luego retrocedió y desapareció tras la puerta circular.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – no había logrado salir de su asombro cuando vio como el pequeño primate subía por las tablas del puente y llegaba hasta él.

El primate al verlo comenzó a saltar y lo guió hasta una puerta que se encontraba junto a la que él había salido unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Quieres que te sigua? – Preguntó Link a la criatura que saltaba delante de él.

El pequeño primate pareció entender la pregunta y asintió con la cabeza, Link lo siguió sin saber a donde lo llevaría.

- ¿Sabes alguna otra forma para cruzar hasta el otro lado? – le preguntó antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta.

El primate asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y le indicó que abriera la puerta.

- _Creo que ahora no tengo opción._

Y de esta forma decidió seguir al pequeño primate, su nuevo acompañante.

**Continuará…**

Bien hasta acá dejo el capítulo diez, en último momento decidí dividirlo en dos, es por eso que el calabozo no termina acá n.n…

Y para finalizar quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron un review… agradezco a **Itxi **en verdad me hace muy feliz que te gustara el capítulo anterior y bueno quien sabe, tal vez para el próximo capítulo Link pueda darle un beso a Zelda, después de todo han estado mucho tiempo separados XDD… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que me des tu opinión respecto a como saldrán Farore y Zelda del cuarto… También quiero agradecer a **Miko Tonks **TOT por un momento me asustaste, n.n muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te siga gustando el fic a pesar de todo… espero que me des tu opinión respecto mi pequeña duda… y por último agradezco el review dejado por **Circe**, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo, porque cuando algo se comienza hay que terminarlo ¿no lo crees?

Bien sin más que decir me despido… hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. La primera Llave

Aquí estoy de vuelta, con la corrección del capítulo 11, he avanzado rápido con esto porque sinceramente me entretiene leer la historia mientras la corrijo XD. No me acordaba de muchas cosas.

Para los que ya la leyeron y decidieron volver a hacerlo, espero que la disfruten y para los que están recién descubriéndola, no se me adelanten XD que en los siguientes capis si que hay errores jajaja XD, como si mucha gente leyera esto XD jajaja mi modo… sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 11: La Primera Llave .-.-.-.**

Din permanecía sentada sobre una roca cercana al destruido templo de fuego, observaba preocupada el oscurecido cielo, hace más de una hora que ave había partido a advertir a Nayru, pero aún no regresaba y se estaba alarmando.

- Y si Nayru también cayó ante las manos del mal… - sacudió su cabeza – no… eso es imposible… si fuera así… hubiera visto la señal.

Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y caminó lentamente hasta llegar al límite de la montaña, bajo sus pies se podía observar un enorme precipicio, una fría brisa revolvió los rojizos mechones de cabello que estaban libres de la cola que amarraba gran parte de su pelo, sus ojos, también rojos como las llamas de su poder mostraban una infinita preocupación.

- Estoy tan lejos… no puedo hacer nada… ¿Por qué no vuelve?… tal vez estoy exagerando, Nayru se encuentra muy alejada de estas montañas.

Sabía que no podía abandonar las ruinas del templo, era su misión proteger la gema que se encontraba en su interior, pero no soportaba saber que sus compañeras y amigas estaban en problemas y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlas.

- ¿Y la princesa, si Ganondorf la tiene en sus manos la Trifuerza del Poder esta? ... no…

Sólo Din sabía que Zelda era la nueva portadora de la Trifuerza del Poder, habían decidido mantenerlo oculto por la seguridad del fragmento y de la propia princesa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – decía mientras su mirada se dirigía nuevamente a la oscuridad del cielo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un recóndito lugar, una joven entonaba una dulce canción, sus largos cabellos azules se movían al compás del viento. Estaba sentada sobre una roca cercana a la orilla del mar, junto a la destruida entrada del templo del agua, muy pocas personas lo sabían pero el Water Temple tenía dos entradas una, bajo las aguas de Lake Hylian y la otra en una pequeña isla cercana a las costas de Hyrule.

No mucha gente visitaba el mar, desde la aparición de rumores acerca de piratas que llegaban a las costas y saqueaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, es por eso que la chica se encontraba sólo acompañada por la melodía de las olas que chocaban contra la arena y las rocas de la costa.

El inusual sonido de un ave rapaz surcando los cielos hizo que detuviera su canción.

- ¿Un halcón? – se preguntó mientras miraba como el ave bajaba en picada hacia ella.

La chica se levantó y espero al ave, cuando esta estaba a menos de un metro de ella se detuvo con un brusco movimiento y comenzó a volar en círculos sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó.

El halcón hizo un estruendoso ruido, que alarmó a las gaviotas que revoloteaban cerca de la costa.

- Yo soy Nayru – decía mientras elevaba su brazo de forma que la ave pudiera posarse sobre él.

El halcón descendió y se posó suavemente sobre el brazo de Nayru, ella observó largamente los amarillentos ojos del ave, tratando de descifrar su mensaje.

- Ve y infórmale al Oráculo de las Estaciones que Nayru a recibido su mensaje, dile que tendré cuidado y que ella también procure tenerlo.

Luego de estas palabras el ave extendió sus alas y se elevó nuevamente hacia el cielo, ahora debía dirigirse hacia las montañas, donde Din la esperaba impaciente.

- Farore… - suspiró mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la chica – eres la menor de los tres oráculos… debe ser difícil para ti… sólo espero que te encuentres a salvo.

* * *

A Link se le estaba haciendo difícil seguir a la pequeña criatura, esta era muy ágil, se movía con gran seguridad por los intrincados pasadizos del calabozo, al parecer conocía muy bien cada rincón y no temía a encontrarse con nada inesperado.

- Oye… espera… - la voz de Link era algo agitada ya llevaba varios minutos corriendo y no parecía que llegaran a ningún lugar – ¿Sabes hacia donde vamos?

Pero nunca recibió respuesta, y aún no podía explicarse como había sido que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de seguir a un mono a través de un peligroso calabozo sin saber ni siquiera si él pretendía ayudarlo a atravesar hacía el otro lado, porque de algo si estaba seguro… lo que él estaba buscando estaba tras esa puerta por donde había escapado el simio de pelaje blanco.

- ¿Puedes… ir… un poco… más… lento? – decía bastante cansado mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

De pronto el pequeño primate se detuvo frente a una puerta circular, como todas las anteriores que había atravesado. Link también paro.

- ¿Quieres que la abra? – preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta clara.

El simio al escuchar estas palabras comenzó a saltar.

- Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que me respondas una cosa… ¿Este camino nos llevará al lugar donde se encuentra esa criatura que te atacó?

La pequeña criatura agitó su cabeza en signo de afirmación, y luego volvió a saltar vigorosamente indicándole a Link que abriera la puerta.

- _Bien… deberé confiar en él._

Link se acercó a la puerta y con un poco de fuerza logró hacer que esta girara, abriendo paso a un nuevo cuarto. La habitación esta muy bien iluminada, camino con cuidado observando su alrededor.

- Este lugar tiene dos pisos – pensó en voz alta al observar lo que había bajo sus pies.

En la parte inferior de la habitación había un gran número de Deku Babas, todas permanecían alertas, lo más seguro es que al sentir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se habían despertado y ahora estaban a la espera de la criatura que se había atrevido a cruzar las puertas. Al frente del lugar donde se encontraban había una plataforma con una pequeña cueva y al fondo de esta una nueva puerta.

- ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos al otro lado?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue resuelta por su pequeño acompañante que ágilmente saltó sobre uno de los troncos ubicados en forma horizontal que se encontraba a unos metros de donde Link aún permanecía inmóvil.

El primate se puso de cabeza sosteniéndose con ambas patas y extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia Link comenzó a balancease.

- _No creo que pueda sostener todo mi peso…_

Un chillido le alertó que su pequeño amigo se estaba cansando de esperar. Link se decidió y con inseguridad sostuvo las pequeñas manos del primate, que para su sorpresa continuó balanceándose sin el menor problema. Bajo sus pies las Deku babas se movían furiosas buscando la criatura que se agitaba sobre sus cabezas.

Pasados unos pocos segundos el mono soltó las manos de Link, quien con el impulso del balanceo logró alcanzar otro tronco… con gran esfuerzo intento hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, sólo que estás vez sin la ayuda del simio… con dificultad logró saltar hasta la plataforma, su pequeño acompañante lo siguió sin ningún problema.

Link se acercó a la puerta, preparado para abrirla cuando se dio cuenta que su amiguito trepaba por las paredes en dirección hacia un camuflado agujero en la pared.

- Este lugar me confunde – se dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego mentalizarse que debía trepar hasta ese agujero y por el tamaño de este sospechaba que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entrar.

Al llegar hasta el agujero trató de atravesarlo, pero se dio cuenta que su escudo no entraría de ninguna forma, por lo que muy a su pesar decidió tirarlo, de cualquier forma al salir del calabozo vendría por él.

- _Siento que me va hacer falta… pero no puedo llevarlo…_

Luego de abandonar su escudo pudo atravesar sin problemas. Ahora se encontraba atrapado dentro de una pequeñísima habitación circular, claro si es que al reducido espacio de unos tres metros de diámetro se le podía llamar habitación.

- _¿Dónde está? – _se preguntó mentalmente buscando con la mirada a la criatura que iba siguiendo, y para su desventura lo encontró, pero a más de cinco metros de él subiendo por las paredes del cilindro hueco en el que se encontraban.

Sin otra alternativa trepo por las refalosas y mohosas paredes del lugar.

- _¿Qué es este lugar?.. –_ Se preguntó sintiendo como el penetrante olor a madera húmeda inundaba sus sentidos -_ parece como si estuviera dentro de un viejo tronco hueco…_

Aunque ya estaba cansado siguió trepando, algo le decía que aún le quedaban muchos metros para llegar a la cima.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación donde aún se encontraban Zelda y Farore, el agua seguía ascendiendo, ya había rebalsado el poso y ahora amenazaba con alcanzarlas.

- Tenemos que salir que aquí Farore – Zelda había recuperado algo de su perdida fuerza y con dificultad se había puesto de pie.

- Princesa… tómelo con calma – Farore también intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó la chica preocupada a su compañera, mientras se hincaba junto a ella.

- Si… no se preocupe alteza.

- Deja de tratarme de usted y de majestad, alteza o cualquiera de esas estupideces… no soy tan mayor, solo tienes un año menos que yo… además no soy superior a una Diosa – le decía mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en uno de sus hombros.

- Tiene razón señori… digo Zelda…

- Así esta mucho mejor – Le sonrió. - Ahora debemos pensar como salir de aquí – decía mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a Farore a levantarse.

Permanecieron de pie y en silencio por un largo rato, cada una meditaba la situación en la que se encontraban por separado, ambas sabían que el factor tiempo estaba contra ellas y que su vida dependía de alguna ingeniosa idea para abrir las abarrotadas puertas que las separaban de una posible escapatoria.

La temperatura del cuarto seguía bajando, las enredaderas que se encontraban en las paredes ahora estaban cristalizadas por el intenso frío y las chicas seguirían su mismo destino si no pensaban en algo pronto.

- Farore… me gustaría saber algo… - Zelda fue la que interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me imagino que debes saber el motivo… por el cual en esta habitación esta descendiendo la temperatura.

- En realidad no estoy muy segura, pero me atrevería a decir que es culpa de lo que germino de las semillas que trajo ese hombre.

- No se me ocurre ninguna forma de abrir esta puerta… - con frustración se sostiene de los barrotes de la puerta, todos sus miembros estaban estumecidos.

Farore observaba cada movimiento de Zelda, también sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ella había recorrido cada una de las cámaras de este lugar y aún así no se le ocurría ninguna idea…

- _¿De qué nos serviría en este momento el Viento de Farore?, es el único hechizo que podría utilizar de momento… pero ¿Cómo el aire ayudaría a sacarlas de esta habitación? – _frotó con fuerza sus manos el frío estaba congelando sus huesos y le impedía concentrarse.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó de pronto Zelda captando la atención de Farore.

- ¿Para qué es que? – respondió Farore con una pregunta.

Zelda apuntaba había el otro extremo de la habitación continua a la que se encontraban, a través de los barrotes se podía ver un cuarto un poco más iluminado que el que se encontraban y que al igual que este estaba repleto de enredaderas en cada pared y algunas de estas eran las que ocultaban dos pequeños molinos.

- Esos molinos son la llave de esta puerta – dijo Farore muy alegre y acercándose hasta el lugar donde Zelda se encontraba, había olvidado esos pequeños molinos y ahora que los veía había recordado el simple mecanismo que habría las puertas.

* * *

Link, después de un arduo esfuerzo para trepar lo que parecían ser las interminables paredes del cuarto circular, había comprobado que sus sospechas era verdaderas… en estos momentos se encontraba parado sobre una de las orillas de un gigantesco y viejo tronco hueco, desde este tronco había sólo una liana, algo endeble para su gusto, que atravesaba hasta el otro lado del calabozo.

- ¿Y se supone que ahora deba cruzar por esto?

Pero como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sólo observó como su primate amiguito cruzaba sin ningún problema hasta el otro lado.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – se lamentaba mientras miraba la liana, era el único obstáculo que lo separaba del otro lado.

Sabía perfectamente que esa liana no aguantaría su peso, y además había otro problema… el nunca había estudiado para ser equilibrista, por lo que nadie le aseguraba que si intentaba cruzar no caería al enorme abismo.

- Tengo una idea – su mente había reaccionado rápido, y ahora tenía un ingenioso plan para cruzar, bueno no muy ingenioso, pero por lo menos la probabilidad de cruzar con vida hasta el otro lado eran mucho mayor.

Link desenvaino su espada, tomó la liana entre sus manos y la corto, luego volvió a guardar la espada sin soltar la liana… cerró sus parpados, respiró hondo y se lanzo, fuertemente sostenido de la enredadera… al llegar al otro lado y antes de estrellarse contra la pared se soltó, cayendo hábilmente parado, desde unos tres metros de altura.

- Ufff… eso estuvo cerca – decía mientas se quitaba una gota de sudor que corría por su frente.

Algo que lo jaló de su traje llamo su atención, el pequeño simio estaba ahí, esperándolo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Observó las escales y vio cual era el motivo de el pequeño para esperarlo… otra puerta, subió las escaleras seguidas por el pequeño mono y sin dificultad la abrió.

* * *

Ahora las chicas estaban libres, habían logrado escapar de la habitación gracias a la versatilidad de la princesa y el conjuro de Farore… Zelda se había encargado de amplificar el poder del viendo de Farore para que los pequeños molinos giraran, después de todo no fue tan sencillo como en un principio lo creyeron, las enredaderas no permitían que los molinos comenzaran a girar, por lo que el tornado que crearon dentro de la habitación rápidamente adquirió grandes magnitudes, de hecho todas las paredes quedaron limpias de enredaderas.

Zelda seguía a Farore atravesando un sin numero de corredizos y pasadizos secretos… por la caminata sus cuerpos ya había recuperado parte del calor que había perdido, aunque la palidez de sus rostros no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo y Zelda volvía a sentir el dolor a su costado.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta circular.

- ¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo abriremos esta puerta? – Zelda observaba con curiosidad la peculiar forma de la puerta.

Farore se acercó hacia la puerta y poso su mano sobre ella, el pequeño signo rojo comenzó a brillar y al instante el mecanismo que habría la puerta se activo, esta giró y dejo libre la entrada.

- Ahora podemos seguir.

Al pasar a la siguiente habitación la puerta volvió a girar cerrándose.

- Estamos acercándonos al final del calabozo.

- Sólo espero que no nos encontremos con ningún enemigo.

- Zelda… mira eso – Farore apuntaba un objeto de acero peculiar, que se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo.

La chica lo reconoció al instante y una profunda preocupación despertó en su interior.

- El escudo de Link… - en su voz podía denotarse claramente la incertidumbre.

Farore había notado el cambió de actitud en la princesa, sabía lo mucho que ella lo quería, aunque aún no quisiera reconocerlo. Con ambas manos sostuvo la mano derecha de Zelda.

- Estará bien… tu misma me dijiste que confiabas en él – dijo tratando de confortarla.

- Gracias Farore.

Luego de que Farore soltará su mano se dirigió hasta el escudo y lo tomó.

- Vamos… estoy segura que a Link le hará falta.

* * *

Link se encontraba luchando contra la criatura que poseía un boomerang, la que había destrozado el puente… Para complicar más la situación cuatro Deku Babas impedían que Link se acercara hasta el primate de pelaje blanco, y además no poseía su escudo, por lo que debía mantenerse alerta a cada movimiento de las plantas carnívoras, el boomerang con aura maligna y el simio que también se lanzaba contra él.

- _Sólo tengo una oportunidad para vencer…_

Realizó una complicada voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, escapando de un certero golpe del arma del simio mientras lanzaba el boomerang contra una de las cuatro Deku Babas, la Deku Baba quedó paralizada al instante.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad._

Se lanzó contra la Deku Baba paralizada cortándola de su tallo, de esta forma venció a las otras tres plantas, siempre teniendo precaución de cada uno de los ataques del simio, que parecía furioso por no acertar sus golpes.

Luego el primate más grande parecía tener una discusión con el más pequeño que hasta el momento había permanecido alejado de toda la batalla.

- Las puertas aún no se abren… ese boomerang deber ser lo que lo esta controlando.

Tomó su Boomerang mágico y lo lanzó en dirección a la mano del primate más grande que seguía discutiendo con el más pequeño, y es por esta misma razón que no se alcanzó a dar cuenta del ataque de Link, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El Boomerang que sostenía salió volando, para luego estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Ahora…

Corrió hacía el objeto y con su espada lo corto en dos… toda la energía maligna del Boomerang se dispersó, desapareciendo… en ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el simio más grande permaneció en silencio y se desplomó al suelo.

El más pequeño se acercó a él, cuando despertó parecía que no recordaba nada y el más pequeño saltaba alegre a su alrededor.

- _Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… - _y con este pensamiento salió del cuarto.

Sentía que muy pronto llegaría al final y la experiencia le decía que algo no muy amigable lo estaría esperando, en estos momentos desearía tener su escudo.

* * *

En Lake Hylian una oscura figura observaba con recelo lo que quedaba del templo del agua, sumergido bajo del lago.

- Acá no hay nadie… pero este es el templo.

Observó con más cuidado… nada… en este lugar no había nada, el mal clima de los últimos día había espantado a todas las criaturas.

- ¿Donde estas Nayru?… no te das cuenta que si te escondes sólo retrasas lo inevitable…

Recorrió nuevamente la orilla del lago en busca de alguna señal de vida.

- El templo del agua… - algo le parecía muy extraño, se suponía que los oráculos debían proteger las ruinas de tres de los templos – el templo del agua… – volvió a repetir tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta y de pronto recordó – el templo del agua tiene dos entradas… como pude morder el anzuelo tan fácilmente… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!… - sentía como una profunda rabia en estos momentos recorría su sangre - _¿Cuánto tiempo e desperdiciado en este lugar?... por esta equivocación pagaras caro Nayru _- pensó mientras planificaba una nueva estrategia.

Miró hacía un lugar incierto en su mente, el mar se encontraba muy alejado de Lake Hylian, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer…

* * *

Estaba frente a una enorme puerta circular, no sabía que encontraría tras ella, pero estaba preparado… bueno, casi preparado para lo que fuera. Tomó la iniciativa se acercó a la puerta y tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para poder hacerla girar.

Una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho lo hizo detener… la profunda herida volvía a ser molesta.

- No debo distraerme… tal vez Zelda y Farore están en aprietos, no debo perder tiempo.

Volvió ha hacer presión sobre la puerta, hasta que al fin esta cedió y lo dejo entrar.

- Si cruzó esta puerta no hay vuelta atrás.

Observó hacia delante y sin vacilar se adentro hacia el cuarto.

* * *

Zelda y Farore se encontraban frente al destruido puente, un gran abismo era ahora lo que las separaba del otro lado.

- ¿Cómo cruzaremos? – Preguntó Zelda mientras observaba el destruido puente que había delante de ella - ¿No hay otro camino para cruzar?

- Si… pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo, debemos cruzar por aquí.

- ¿Qué tal su utilizas el hechizo con el que salimos del cuarto? – se aventuró a proponer la princesa.

- Es la única forma que se me ocurre para cruzar… pero no se si logremos invocar un tornado tan poderoso para que llegue hasta esta altura.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – Zelda aún sostenía el escudo – lo último que debemos perder son las esperanzas - Insistió.

- Bien… - inspiró y espiró hondamente – ¿Estas lista?

- Eso creo.

* * *

Al entrar al cuarto la enorme puerta circular se cerró al instante, dejándolo atrapado.

Dentro pudo sentir el denso aire, parecía que toda la cámara estaba invadida de un penetrante veneno, que además de molestarle a la vista, le provocaba picazón en el cuerpo.

Camino con precaución, tratando de distinguir algo entre la niebla venenosa.

- Este lugar es no me gusta nada… - Murmuró.

No pudo avanzar mucho más, ya que lo que vio lo dejó completamente paralizado, en medio de un charco de veneno burbujeante, una horrorosa criatura lo esperaba, parecía una Deku Baba gigantesca. Poseía tres cabezas, la del centro más alargada que las otras dos, que dejaban ver sus afilados dientes, bañados en el veneno.

Las dos cabezas de los costados ahogaron un chillido y la del centro de acercó peligrosamente hacia Link, abriendo sus enormes fauces y dejando a la vista un amarillento ojo que observó con interés a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba frente a ella, Link…

El chico retrocedió, tratando de protegerse, claro que sin su escudo el trabajo se le hacia mucho más difícil, la gigantesca planta ahora se abalanzó sobre él con toda las intenciones de devorarlo, Link logró esquivarla con gran agilidad, pero las otras dos cabezas fueron a su encuentro, el joven saltó sobre una de ellas mientras las otra mordía a su gemela, matándola con su poderoso veneno, Link saltó hacia la orilla lejos del charco de veneno.

- No puedo respirar… - al atacar a la planta había necesitado utilizar mucho más oxígeno, por lo que su respiración se había vuelto mucho más agitada, pero en ese cuarto lo que menos había era oxígeno.

Sus pulmones se habían llenado de veneno, su vista se volvió más borrosa aún, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que todo el cuarto estaba girando. La monstruosa planta volvió a abalanzarse contra él… este, sería su fin…

- ¡¡¡LINK!!!

Una voz conocida hizo que rápidamente recuperara la conciencia y esquivara el mortal ataque por sólo unos milímetros.

Volvió a abrir sus parpados dejando a la vista sus azulinos ojos, ahora trataba de divisar a la chica que lo había despertado.

- ¿Princesa Zelda? – No podía verla, estaba seguro que la voz pertenecía a la princesa – _este lugar es muy peligroso… - _Pensó de inmediato temiendo por la vida de la muchacha – Princesa Zelda ¿Dónde se encuentra?

De pronto vio dos sombras acercarse hasta él, al instante pudo distinguir a una… era Zelda, pero la chica que la acompañaba nunca la había visto antes… debía tratarse de Farore.

Zelda se hincó junto a Link, lo levantó y lo apoyó en su regazo.

-Link ¿estas bien? – la dulce, pero preocupada voz de la chica acompañada de las leves caricias que le proporcionaba al muchacho, que aún permanecía entre conciente e inconsciente, hicieron eco en los oídos de Link.

La monstruosa planta no se quedaría observando la conmovedora escena, por lo que volvió a abalanzarse, ahora sobres los tres jóvenes. Farore reaccionó rápido e invocó su poder alejando momentáneamente la planta que luchaba para llegar hasta ella, el tornado formado por el poder de Farore había alejado la densa capa de veneno que había en el aire.

Link al fin podía sentir que el oxígeno llegaba a sus pulmones, respiró hondo y comenzó a abrir los parpados.

- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Zelda.

- ¿Princesa Zelda? – Link aún permanecía incrédulo ante la imagen de la chica.

- Si… soy yo – respondió - no me digas que pensaste que había muerto – estas ultimas palabras las dijo divertida, le provocaba gracia la cara con la que Link la miraba.

- Disculpen que interrumpa el momento… pero… ¿Me podrían dar una mano no creen?

Farore ya no resistía más, debilitó su poder sólo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que la enorme cabeza de la planta la alcanzara y golpeara.

- ¡¡Farore!! – Zelda había salido del ensueño en el que había entrado hace unos segundos, alcanzó a cubrirse ella y a Link con el escudo antes que la planta los golpeara también.

La planta retrocedió para preparar su nuevo ataque. Link se levantó con fuerzas renovadas, tomó el escudo que le entregó Zelda y con su espada en mano se preparó para la lucha.

El joven peleaba afanosamente con la gigantesca cabeza monstruosa, mientras Zelda protegía a la inconsciente Farore de la otra cabeza que le quedaba a la planta. Desenvaino su espada y trató de llamar su atención.

Link logró acertarle al ojo de la planta, la que se retorció de dolor, al mismo tiempo que Zelda con algo de dificultad por fin lograba cortar el tallo de la cabeza que la atacaba, que al caer al venenoso charco se disolvió al instante. Link hizo un último salto, ensartando el golpe definitivo, la planta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, disolviéndose lentamente con el veneno.

- Farore… responde… - Zelda ya se encontraba junto a la inconsciente joven que poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia. La chica respiraba con dificultad y apoyaba con fuerza su mano sobre la herida nuevamente abierta.

- ¿Quién me arrepolló? – fue lo primero que dijo.

- Una enorme Deku Baba furiosa – le respondió Zelda con una leve sonrisa. La sangre volvía a brotar lentamente de su costado.

- Déjame ayudar a levantarte – Link acababa de llegar junto a ambas chicas.

- Gracias, pero no se preocupen puedo sola… no fue nada.

Farore se incorporó. Y ahora ella y Link esperaban a que la princesa hiciera lo mismo. La joven hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – Preguntó enseguida el muchacho quien se había hincado para quedar a la altura de la rubia.

- Dime… sólo Zelda… por favor – Le rogó la muchacha, harta de los formalismos. No se encontraban precisamente en una situación donde las formalidades importaran.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Insistió el chico aún sin saber lo que le sucedía a la muchacha.

- Por favor… - Volvió a repetir ella.

Link la observó inquieto, no entendía cual era el afán de la joven de preocuparse ahora por como él la llamaba, no se encontraba bien… no era momento para preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas.

- Esta sangrando – Aclaró la peli-verde alarmada, viendo como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían del costado de la princesa manchando el suelo.

- Oh no… se abrió la herida – murmuró Link más preocupado que antes.

- Estoy bien… de veras – Insistió Zelda – No se preocupen por mi.

- No seas boba – la regañó el chico, ahora tratándola de tú – No estas bien.

- Cuidado – Farore también se había hincado junto a la princesa. – Bebe esto – Le acercó un diminuto frasquito con un líquido rojo en su interior.

Zelda obedeció y bebió de un tragó el brebaje de la pequeña botellita. La hemorragia se detuvo al instante y el dolor desapareció.

- Ya estoy bien… - Dijo al instante incorporándose sin la ayuda de nadie - ¿Era poción roja, verdad?

- Así es – le respondió enseguida la peli-verde.

Link suspiró aliviado, era increíble el poder que poseía aquella poción, nada más basto ese pequeño frasquito para curar por completo la herida de la princesa. Sonrió.

Poco después el silencio reino en la estancia. Link y Zelda parecían buscar algo con sus miradas…

- Derrotamos a la enorme bestia, pero aquí no esta la gema que buscamos – Se aventuró a decir la princesa.

- Esta en la habitación continúa a esta, pero allí sólo puedes entrar el portador del la Trifuerza del coraje – con su brazo apuntó una puerta, que a diferencia de las anteriores tenía una forma rectangular.

La puerta era de mármol y en el centro tenía grabado el signo de la Trifuerza, sobre el umbral de la puerta habían tres pequeñas estatuas donde se destacaba la figura de la Diosa Farore.

Link se acercó a la puerta y posó su mano izquierda sobre el grabado de la Trifuerza, uno de los tres pedazos comenzó a brillar, el del dado derecho… representante de la Trifuerza del coraje, sobre su mano también destaco el brillo de esa parte de la Trifuerza, la puerta se hundió en la tierra, Link entró al cuarto que ahora estaba abierto y observó con asombro el lujosos lugar, en el centro del cuarto había una pequeña escalinata que llevaba hasta la estatua de la Diosa Farore… sobre las manos de Diosa se encontraba un perla, una pequeña gema circular, no más grande que la palma de su mano.

Al fin, después de tantos problemas estaba frente a una de las tres gemas, una de las tres llaves necesarias para volver a abrir las puertas del templo del tiempo, donde aún descansaba la Espada Maestra esperando a ser despertada de su largo sueño.

**Continuará…**

**No edite nada de lo que sigue a continuación XD **

Son las 1:30 de la madrugada y mañana tengo clases XDD… pero no podía dejar incompleto este capi, justo hoy estaba con toda la inspiración… aunque como es muy tarde no me dedicare a revisarlo n.n por lo que pido disculpas por la mala redacción o alguna falta de ortografía o algo raro que se me haya pasado XDD… el año escolar ya esta terminando wiiiii… lo que significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir n.n… en verdad lamento la demora pero me vi en la necesidad de actualizar mi fic de Kirby hace dos semanas que no lo hacia.

Y bueno que puedo decir… respecto a este capi.. pos si AL FIN LINK TIENE EN SUS MANOS LA PRIMERA LLAVE XDDD, después de once capítulos… pobre si que le costo n-n, pero como dicen por ahí las cosas difíciles de alcanzar son las que realmente valen n-n… para el próximo capítulo volveré a escribir del mundo crepuscular… la pobre Midna debe seguir esperando a Link XDD… a si casi se me olvidaba… como se darán cuanta se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle que el pobre halcón había partido a advertir a Nayru y después nunca volví a hacer referencia a eso XDDD… bueno ahora al fin llegó.

Muchas gracias a las dos personas que dejaron un review n.n… quiero agradecer a **Itxi**, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y pos si… de esa forma me imagino a Zelda… no me gusta que las chicas se queden atrás, el papel de la princesa no siempre debe ser el de esperar tranquilamente a que su príncipe la rescate XDD, espero que este capi te guste y prometo no demorar tanto con el próximo n.n… también quiero agradecerle a **Miko tonos**, no te preocupes u.u yo también soy muy distraída y lo que es peor soy bastante torpe XDDD, lamento la demora… y espero que te guste este capítulo…¿escribes fic de Harry Potter? Cuando termine con todas las pruebas voy ha comenzar a retomar mi lectura XDD y prometo leer tus fic.

Y sin más que decir me despido non.


	13. Revelaciones

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta n.n, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… como los dos capítulos anteriores tuvieron bastante acción este contiene bastante romance XDD… aunque reconozco que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas emotivas hice mi mayor esfuerzo. **((No edite esto tampoco XD!))**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un Zelink, si no les agrada la pareja ya están advertidos.**

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 12: Revelaciones .-.-.-.**

En una oscura cueva una solitaria criatura se encontraba disfrutando de su libertad, no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que el terco lobo había abandonado la seguridad de la estancia, ella por su parte se sentía tranquila, había procurado advertirle e incluso le había dicho que se volverían a ver.

- El tiempo se hace una eternidad…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y observó el interior de su alma, ese lugar donde nadie más que ella podía recorrer, recordó su pasado y el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba ahí. El futuro era verdaderamente incierto… y su oscuro pasado ahora se estaba volviendo un tormento, pero aún había una forma de reparar su error.

- Se acerca el momento de nuestro reencuentro… - decía en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar – muy pronto… volveremos a vernos… Link… - su voz hizo eco en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad.

Malignas criaturas se movían vigilantes cerca del lugar, eran como ciegos sabuesos que buscaban a su presa en lo oscuro de la eterna noche de Twilight Realm.

* * *

Link, Farore y Zelda acababan de salir del calabozo… los tres jóvenes estaban cansados y no habían intercambiado muchas palabras desde que Link había obtenido la gema.

Ahora los tres se encontraban sentados en silencio sobre algunas de las rocas del destruido Templo del Bosque.

Farore podía sentir la incomoda atmósfera que se había formado entre sus dos compañeros… Zelda miraba de reojo a Link, tratando de que este no se diera cuenta y Link por su parte hacía lo mismo, aunque cuando al fin sus miradas se encantaban, ambos desviaron la vista hacia otro sitio, por un momento parecía como si hubieran encontrado algo MUY interesante en el suelo.

Farore se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de sus dos silenciosos acompañantes y en un intento de desvanecer el denso ambiente que se había creado comenzó a hablar.

- Vamos chicos… anímense… ya tienen el primer cristal en sus manos, ahora sólo les faltan dos – volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas – creo que sería bueno que descansaran un poco antes de partir… por lo menos déjenme ayudarles a curar sus heridas – habló en plural pero se dirigía a Link, quien aún no había sido sanado.

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente, en pocas horas la noche oscurecía por completo el bosque, aunque algo había cambiado en el ambiente, las nubes ya no eran tan oscuras como antes, al parecer durante el tiempo que había permanecido dentro de la fortaleza el viento se había encargado de dispersar las nubes y ahora los rojizos tonos del cielo se reflejaban en las piedras de las ruinas.

- Tienes razón Farore…- Zelda había comenzado a responder, volviendo a romper nuevamente la silenciosa atmósfera - ¿Podemos permanecer esta noche en las ruinas?

- Claro que si prince… digo Zelda, no tienes para que preguntar algo como eso – se levantó nuevamente del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque – espérenme aquí traeré algo de agua y hiervas para curar la herida de Link.

- Muchas gracias Farore, pero déjame acompañarte – Zelda se había acercado hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba ahora detenida.

- No Zelda, quédate aquí y descansa… además ustedes necesitan un tiempo a solas para hablar – decía mientras apuntaba al joven que ahora se encontraba a unos metros de ellas.

Zelda entendió al instante la "indirecta", y desvió la mirada con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- No te imagines cosas que no son… yo sólo quiero a Link como un buen amigo – intentó mentir lo mejor que pudo - ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso, no me crees? – decía algo enfadada, ya que al parecer Farore no la estaba tomando en serio.

- Lo que tú digas – decía mientras se reía de la cara de enfado de la rubia – bueno me voy… y no te preocupes – le hizo un pequeño guiño, para luego terminar diciendo – me demorare bastante – y con estas últimas palabras se alejó.

Zelda observó como la chica se perdía entre los árboles, hasta que le fue imposible divisarla, volteó y comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja hasta donde Link se encontraba, este al sentir la presencia de la chica acercarse, dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Observó como la mirada de ella aún parecía esquiva, algo la estaba molestando y tenía la impresión de saber que era…

- Farore volverá pronto – mintió mientras se sentaba frente al chico aún sin mirarlo.

El silencio volvió ha apoderarse del lugar, ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento, aunque ambos se encontraban unidos por un mismo pensamiento, un recuerdo que se albergaba en su mente, era ese el motivo por el cual temían mirarse a los ojos. Desde que Link había vuelto con la gema de Farore, se había detenido frente a la princesa y había cruzado una fugaz mirada con ella. Y fue en ese momento cuando algo en su mente se activo y ambos recordaron el momento antes de que Zelda fuera literalmente tragada por el suelo, la promesa que había hecho y… ese leve contacto que tuvieron sus labios sellando un juramento.

- Zelda – la llamó observándola por unos segundos, ella no se movió, seguía con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de su mente, pero aún así decidió continuar – este… yo… _vamos Link, tu puedes… solo debes decirle que te alegras de verla sana y salva…- _Se animó tratando de buscar fuerzas -… Yo…

- No digas nada Link, no te preocupes… yo entiendo que tal vez no sientas nada por mi… - decía mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos -… entiendo que fueron las circunstancias del momento, desde niños hemos sido buenos amigos y no me gustaría perder tu amistad, en verdad no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, yo… - no pudo seguir hablando, no se había percatado de que Link se había acercado, y en estos momentos sus labios habían sellado los suyos.

Zelda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca espero eso y no sabía como reaccionar, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo…

- ¿_Pero que estas haciendo Zelda?… ¡¡Vamos, reacciona!! Link te esta besando, no te puedes quedarte así, sin hacer nada –_ pensaba aún incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego de unos segundos reaccionó y comenzó a corresponderle.

Link por su parte estaba muy nervioso, aún no comprendía que era lo que lo había impulsado a besarla… pero al igual que Zelda sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón y el calor que se había apoderado de sus sonrojadas mejillas…

- _No debí precipitarme -_ Al principio creyó que Zelda se alejaría de él bruscamente o lo golpearía por su atrevimiento, pero nada de eso había sucedido y ahora que la chica le estaba correspondiendo no pretendía detenerse.

Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento, sus mentes estaban en blanco y sus inexpertos labios se movían a un ritmo armonioso, dulce y lento… muy lento…

El sol había desaparecido por completo y el bello reflejo rojizo en las piedras con él, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro y los primeros astros comenzaban a aparecer en la negrura del cielo, adornándolo en la espera de la llegada de la luna.

Las manos de Link que hasta el momento habían permanecido estáticas comenzaron a moverse, haciendo un lento recorrido por los brazos de la chica hasta detenerse en sus hombros, una de ellas fue a enredarse en los rubios cabellos de la muchacha, aún amarrados por la trenza, que ahora parecía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento… la otra se dirigió al rostro de la joven acariciando con cuidado y dulzura.

Zelda por su parte había entrado como a un trance y su cuerpo no atinaba a reaccionar, hasta que… lentamente subió una de su manos por el pecho del chico llegando a su rostro, con suavidad comenzó a desenredar lentamente los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre la frente del Hylian, mientras que su otra mano permanecía estática sobre la fría piedra, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio.

Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, ambos habían caído en una especie de hechizo, pero este no podía durar para siempre y después de unos minutos y muy a pesar de ambos rompieron el encanto del momento y se separaron, aunque aún permanecían a escasos centímetros, lentamente fueron abriendo sus parpados y pronto sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

- Link… yo… - Zelda desvió nuevamente la mirada avergonzada, podía sentir la intensa mirada del chico y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos - … yo… - sentía que tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía articular palabra alguna…

- Zelda - con suavidad la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo – prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Al escuchar estas palabras se sintió reconfortada, pero a la vez un fugaz recuerdo asaltó su mente, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera… no pudo soportarlo más, se dejó caer sobre los brazos del chico, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él y derramó las lágrimas que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

Link parecía confundido, no podía entender el motivo de la repentinas lágrimas de la chica… en un intento de consolarla la abrazó con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Calma… todo estará bien…- estaba muy preocupado por el repentino cambió de actitud en la chica, deseaba ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada mientras no supiera que era lo que le afectaba.

- Discúlpame… - dijo tratando de contener el llanto – mi… mi padre… - levanto la vista, para poder clavar sus zafiros ojos en los del chico – mi padre me dijo lo mismo… y ahora… esta muerto – se liberó del abrazó del joven, y limpió el rastro de las lágrimas, su mirada se volvió sombría… ahora se alejaba.

- Zelda… espera… - Link la alcanzó y la detuvo, sosteniéndola del brazo.

- El paso del tiempo es cruel… el olvido es la única forma de vivir eliminado las culpas… - Clavo su fría mirada en la de Link – me gustaría ser de piedra y no volver a sentir.

- No digas eso – sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho al escuchar las palabras de la chica… hace unos minutos todo parecía mejorar, pero ahora Zelda volvía a ocultarse en su manto de frialdad y no estaba seguro como hacer para quitárselo – los sentimientos son necesarios para poder estar completo – apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de la muchacha, para luego atraerla hacía el – si no te hubiera conocido mi vida estaría vacía.

- Gracias… - sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su brillo y la oscuridad que la envolvía se alejó nuevamente. No sabía que era lo que tenía aquel Hylian, pero de una u otra forma se sentía reconfortada. – Muchas gracia, Link – está vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, y poniéndose de puntillas, con ambas manos en los fuertes hombros del chico, le regaló un corto beso en los labios.

Link parecía feliz de haber logrado su objetivo y ahora una sonrisa de alivio adornaba su rostro, se inclinó buscando nuevamente los labios de la chica, pero en ese momento el oráculo de los secretos hizo su aparición.

- Veo que aprovechaban muy bien su tiempo – decía con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a ellos – sabía que debía haber dado otra vuelta por el bosque.

Zelda y Link se separaron al instante, ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

- No se preocupen por mi, pueden seguir en lo que estaban – decía mientras pasaba de largo, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos dejando sobre el suelo su carga – prepararé la medicina.

Zelda se alejó de Link y camino hasta donde se encontraba Farore.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – dijo hincándose junto a Farore.

De esta manera ambas jóvenes comenzaron a preparar diferentes clases de medicinas… mientas Link observaba con curiosidad su trabajo.

* * *

Una solitaria figura caminaba en dirección al mar, a pesar de lo mucho que había caminado no parecía cansado…

- Falta muy poco… sólo espera un poco más, bella Nayru…– esbozó macabra sonrisa – la noche es muy hermosa – decía mientras dirigía su oscura mirada hacía los astros del cielo.

La silenciosa y solitaria figura se perdió nuevamente entre la oscuridad…

* * *

Una pequeña fogata entregaba luz y calor a los dos jóvenes que permanecían junto a ella, ya había terminado de curar todas sus heridas y ahora comían, lo que podría ser su último bocado en mucho tiempo.

- Eres buena cocinera Farore – halagaba Link a la chica mientras tomaba otro poco de sopa.

- Muchas gracias Link… pero yo no merezco todo el crédito – decía mientras miraba a su compañera.

- ¿Zelda, sabes cocinar? - Preguntó el chico sorprendido – pensé que en el castillo no dejaban que una princesa hiciera de sirvienta.

- Estuve casi un año lejos del castillo… y en el lugar al que fui no era considerada de la realaza, en esas tierras lejanas no era más que una extranjera… incluso, una invasora para algunos – le respondió – pero es mucho lo que se aprende estando sola, en un desconocido reino.

- ¿Mañana temprano partirán? – preguntó Farore, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si… mientras más pronto sigamos nuestro camino, más rápido podremos recuperar la espada maestra y acabar con Ganondorf.

- En ese caso ya es muy tarde… considero que deben dormir y recuperar sus fuerzas… yo vigilare sus sueños, no tienen de que preocuparse – decía esbozando una bella sonrisa.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Farore – ahora era Link quien agradecía la ayuda de la chica.

De esta manera ambos jóvenes se preparan para conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que Farore permanecería vigilante ante cualquier contratiempo.

- Descansen amigos míos, su futuro es incierto… y los desafíos que les depara el destino son muchos – los dos jóvenes habían caído profundamente dormidos por el cansancio, mientras ella se encontraba examinado un misterioso libro en busca de respuestas… pero al parecer las paginas del libro hoy no querían revelar sus secretos.

* * *

_Caminó por un oscuro pasillo rodeada de espejos… no deseaba mirar su reflejo, tenía miedo de encontrarse… se concentró y siguió caminando. No estaba segura hacia donde se dirigía, pero ahora eran sus pies los que la guiaban… Se detuvo, una majestuosa puerta impedía su paso, decidida la atravesó… ahora se encontraba dentro de un cuarto enorme y vació, completamente vació o eso fue lo que creyó… miro las paredes del cuarto y un símbolo muy conocido llamo su atención… _

_- La Trifuerza…- aún no sabía como había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero sentía que no se encontraba sola… alguien la estaba esperando, pero aún no lograba distinguir ningún ser viviente. _

_Avanzó lentamente recorriendo el cuarto… los pilares… las paredes… el techo… la peculiar forma del lugar, todo se le hacía muy familiar… ya había estado en ese lugar antes… la pregunta era ¿cuando?_

_- Nunca creí que serías tú la que vendrías a mi – una voz muy conocida rompía el silencio._

_Se detuvo de golpe y miró al hombre que estaba de espaldas, observando el altar. Su capa cubría todo su cuerpo, pero los rojizos cabellos se le hicieron muy familiares. El hombre volteó, dejando que la chica observara su rostro._

_Con horror retrocedió, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las puertas intentando encontrar una salida, pero estas se cerraron de golpe al sentir sus deseos por escapar._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Zelda?… ¿No te alegras de verme?- el hombre comenzó a caminar desafiante hacia la chica que permanecía inmóvil._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No vacilo ni un momento, ahora sabía donde se encontraba – sólo los sabios pueden entrar a este lugar… - su mirada se clavó en la de su enemigo, logrando que este se detuviera._

* * *

La luna ya había llegado a la parte más alta del cielo, y una que otra nube ocultaba de vez en cuando su brillante cara. Farore dejó de lado el libro al notar algo extraño en el ambiente, miró a sus dos acompañantes que debían permanecer dormidos y algo perturbarte llamo su atención. El cuerpo de Zelda tenía un extraño brillo y permanecía elevada del suelo, como si flotara… La peli-verde se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y trató de hacerla reaccionar.

- Zelda… Zelda despierta… - acercó su mano hasta el cuerpo de la chica, pero al hacer contacto con él Farore fue expulsada a unos metros de distancia… una extraña fuerza invisible la había alejado de la princesa.

El cuerpo de Zelda comenzó a perder el brillo y cayó pesadamente al suelo… Farore se levantó algo aturdida y decidió despertar al chico que estaba profundamente dormido.

- Link… Link – lo llamó mientras lo movía – Link – volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó abriendo con pereza los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Farore? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba y se refregaba los ojos intentando despertar.

- Es Zelda… - dijo con voz preocupada.

- ¿Qué? – Al oír el nombre de la chica despertó de golpe - ¿Qué le pasó a Zelda? – preguntó esperándose lo peor.

- No lo se… no despierta… estaba flotando… y su cuerpo despedía un extraño brillo, no se que es lo que sucede – respondió ante la pregunta de Link.

Link se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica, seguido por Farore… El Hylian se sentó junto a la princesa y acercó su mano a la frente de ella, aunque la alejo rápidamente al sentir una fuerte punzada producida por el frío cuerpo de la joven.

- Esta congelada… - Link también parecía confundido y muy preocupado del estado en el que Zelda se encontraba.

- ¿Qué hacemos Link? – preguntó Farore esperando alguna solución.

- No lo se – fue la simple respuesta que Link le dio, se sentía impotente, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

* * *

_Los rojos ojos del hombre la miraban con odio y satisfacción entremezclados, la macabra sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro fue remplazada por una estridente y maligna carcajada, el sonido de su risa hacia eco dentro de las paredes de la habitación. _

_- Veo que no pretendes responderme – Zelda aún permanecía desafiante, esperando los próximos movimientos de su mortal enemigo._

_- Ahora que volvemos a reunirnos… su alteza… porque no compartes conmigo el escondite de la Trifuerza del poder – avanzó un paso más hacía la chica – casi lo había olvidado, pero si ya me lo habías revelado… - dijo con falsa impresión y avanzó nuevamente quedando a menos de un metro de la chica – TÚ ERES LA PORTADORA – gritó furioso acortando la distancia que los separaba – no eres merecedora de ese poder… _

_- No eres quien para juzgarme… la Trifuerza a elegido a su nuevo portador y no pienso entregársela a un ser maligno como tú… Ganondorf…_

_- Entonces morirás en este lugar – dice desenvainando dos largas catanas._

_- Si las Diosas desean que esta sea mi tumba, que así sea… pero para que yo muera tú debes caer primero – Da un hábil salto alegándose de Ganondorf y desenvainando su espada se prepara para el combate._

* * *

Din a lo lejos vio con alivió a un halcón acercarse. Cuando el ave estuvo a pocos metros de distancia descendió, para posarse sobre el brazo de la chica.

- Te agradezco lo que has hecho… ahora estoy más tranquila sabiendo que Nayru ya esta advertida, descansa mi fiel amiga has volado largo tiempo, tienes merecido un buen descansó – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave.

El ave extendió sus alas elevándose para volver a posarse esta vez sobre las frágiles ramas de un árbol cercano.

Mientras Din seguía observando el horizonte, buscando alguna respuesta a sus múltiples interrogantes.

* * *

Farore y Link se preparaban para volver a encender una fogata con las esperazas de que le calor del fuego reanimara el cuerpo de la princesa, pero nunca terminaron con lo que empezaron…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – un desgarrador grito de dolor había alarmado a los jóvenes que ahora miraban sorprendidos a la princesa que acababa de despertar.

Zelda se encontraba de pie y trataba de detener la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo, pero fue inútil la sangre no dejaba de derramarse, su respiración era muy agitada y parecía cansada.

- ¡¡¡ZELDA!!! – gritaron al unísono Link y Farore, corriendo hasta la chica.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Farore mientras limpiaba la herida.

Link sostenía a la chica que parecía que en cualquier momento caería.

- No hay tiempo, el Templo del agua esta en peligro, debemos partir ahora… - Zelda parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida? – insistió Farore, mientras le vendaba el brazo.

- Ganondorf… - fue la simple respuesta de la princesa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron confundidos Link y Farore.

- Ganondorf intentó matarme… para apoderarse de la Trifuerza del… - calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, había olvidado que sólo ella y Din sabían que era la portadora de la Trifuerza del Poder. Y ahora, Ganondorf también lo sabía -… del conocimiento – intentó arreglar lo que había dicho.

Link sentía una gran impotencia... como era posible que ese maldito se allá atrevido a dañar a Zelda.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – preguntó la peli-verde terminando de vendar la herida.

- Ganondorf se ha apoderado del santuario de los sabios… si esto sigue así muy pronto será el dueño de todo Hyrule – decía mientras comenzaba a caminar – gracias por todo Farore… te mantendré informada… Link toma tus armas es hora de partir.

- ¿Zelda estas segura que te encuentras bien? – se notaba que estaba preocupado por la salud de la chica, pero ella tenía razón… tiempo era lo que no tenían.

- Si, no te preocupes – detuvo su caminata y se giró para mirar a Farore – Hasta pronto… amiga – inclinó un poco la cabeza en forma de despedida.

- Tengan cuidado – le dijo – y gracias a ustedes por salvarme… tomen lleven esto, les podría ser de utilidad – le entregó a Link un frasco con el mismo líquido rojizo que había curado a Zelda antes, en su interior.

- Lo tendremos Farore… gracias por todo – Se despidió de la chica con un abrazó y luego fue al alcance de Zelda.

Farore observó como se alejaban adentrándose en el bosque.

- Sólo espero que no se pierdan... el bosque es muy engañoso…

**Continuará… **

Este capi no es tan largo como los anteriores… pensé seguirlo pero decidí que fuera mejor dejarlo hasta acá por ahora… n.n… como se habrán dado cuenta al fin Link y Zelda se han revelado sus sentimientos por medio de un beso… TOT en verdad que no soy para nada buena escribiendo romance XDD… pero por lo menos hice el intento.

Para el próximo capítulo una tonta pelea causara que Link y Zelda tomen caminos separados, Link regresara a Twilight Realm, y volverá a encontrarse con la misteriosa Midna, mientras Zelda desafía a un ejercito de cadáveres… todo esto y más para el próximo capítulo.

Y antes de despedirme quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a **Itxi**, como debes haberte dado cuanta esta vez no demore tanto XDD… TOT muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad no lo merezco… me siento muy feliz de que te guste el fic en general… y pos respecto a la imaginación, yo no considero que tenga tanta XD, de hecho todas mis ideas son sacadas de las imágenes que circulan por internet del Twilight Princess… XDD… n.n espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que sigas dejando tus comentarios n-n, me sirven de mucho en serio… mil gracias…

Bueno y sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima.


	14. Caminos Separados

Definitivamente hasta yo me sorprendo de tanta tontera que invente XD, me parece que este era uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de corregir… aquí sale Midna como él y debería ser ella XD

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 13: Caminos separados .-.-.-.**

Zelda caminaba delante de Link, mientras este intentaba seguirle el paso. La chica no había articulado ninguna palabra desde que habían abandonado las ruinas del templo del bosque, desde que se habían despedido de Farore… Link se sentía incomodo por la tensa atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos, no sabía el motivo por el cual Zelda se encontraba tan ensimismada y distante con él, pero algo le decía que el último encuentro con Ganondorf tenía mucho que ver en ello.

- Zelda… - llamó a la chica en un intento de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado - ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó sin dejar de observar a la muchacha.

- Si – fue la simple respuesta de la joven, los orbes zafiros de sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente, en la nada…

Delante de ellos sólo había una gran extensión de densos árboles muy parecidos entre si, la maleza del suelo hacía difícil avanzar, el brillo de la luna pasaba entre las ranuras del denso follaje de los árboles, los pequeños rayos de luz ayudaban a los jóvenes a seguir el camino.

Link había apresurado el paso y ahora caminaba a la par, junto a la joven, estando más cerca la podía observar con mayor detenimiento, le llamó mucho la atención la sombría mirada que tenía, sus ojos ya no poseían el brillo de antes, incluso parecía que la chica no notaba su intensa mirada.

Zelda se detuvo repentinamente, Link la imitó al instante.

- _¿Qué extraño? – _pensó la chica mientras observaba detenidamente su alrededor, le llamó la atención una rama en particular… estaba segura que la había visto antes, había estado muy preocupada pensando en su último encuentro con Ganondorf y no se había percatado que estaba caminando sin sentido alguno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico tratando de encontrar respuesta al extraño comportamiento de la chica.

- Nada, sólo que… - observó nuevamente su entorno, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido - … este lugar, ya habíamos pasado por aquí – no podía creer que se había distraído de tal manera que había perdido por completo el camino – hemos estado caminando en círculos – dijo más para si, que para el joven.

Ahora que la princesa se había detenido era el momento perfecto para hablar, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, para poder entender su extraña actitud.

- Zelda, escúchame… quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – empezó a decir sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre y el misterio en el que la joven se veía envuelta – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Ganondorf?, estoy seguro que hay algo que no me has dicho… tus ojos pueden hablarme más que tus palabras – decía mientras se acercaba y levantaba el rostro de la rubia para que lo mirara, luego posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Ella se sentía un poco culpable, durante las últimas horas había ignorado por completo al joven, había sido muy cortante y fría, se había dejado llevar por lo perturbada que se encontraba al reencontrarse con Ganondorf, miles de recuerdos dolorosos aún seguían muy presentes y las muchas verdades que le había revelado durante su enfrentamiento, habían provocado que se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba en juego.

– Confía en mi – dijo al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de la chica mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa, para tratar de darle confianza.

- Siempre lo he hecho – dijo muy segura, posando su mirada sobre la del joven.

- En ese caso… cuéntame lo que Ganondorf te hizo… ¿Qué es lo que busca de ti? – preguntó mientras posaba ambas manos en el rostro de la joven – No me mientas, si fuera por el fragmento de la sabiduría no hubiera mandado a esos jinetes, ni mucho menos te hubiera enfrentado, como lo hizo hace un rato. Es como si deseara desesperadamente encontrarte ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?

Zelda se sentía nerviosa, no sólo por la cercanía que tenía con el joven, sino porque ese hecho no le permitía pensar con rapidez, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad, pero también entendía que esa verdad aumentaría los riegos del joven y lo haría preocuparse en vano.

- Yo… - vaciló un momento y luego continuo – te lo contare todo… pero antes debemos salir de este lugar, es muy peligroso permanecer aquí – dijo mientras se alejaba muy a su pesar del chico, y comenzaba nuevamente su caminata, sólo que esta vez si estaba concentrada en el camino y estaba intentando buscar una salida.

* * *

Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las piedras y la orilla de la playa. Nayru se había levantado del lugar donde se encontraba al sentir la maligna presencia que se acercaba con lentitud, pero la peli-azul no había dejado de cantar la dulce melodía que estaba entonando, para darle confianza a su invitado. Quería hacerlo creer que ella aún no se había percatado de su llegada.

- _Muy pronto estará acá _– pensó, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Caminó por la orilla de la playa tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Habían caminado durante horas y aún no lograban salir del bosque… y lo que era aún peor es que sus mentes cansadas y perturbadas por los múltiples sucesos de los últimos días estaban siendo absorbidas lentamente por los misteriosos hechizos del bosque.

- Zelda, estamos caminando en círculos – dijo Link luego de unos minutos al darse cuenta que la princesa no sabía realmente hacía donde se dirigía.

- Si… lo sé… hace más de una hora que lo estamos haciendo… pero… no encuentro la forma de salir de este lugar, todos los caminos me llevan hasta el mismo sitio una y otra vez – dijo con notable preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo mientras observaba con reproche a la chica.

Una misteriosa sombra se había posado sobre ambos jóvenes dividiéndose en dos y entrando en sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de esto… ambos ahora tenían miradas sombrías y desafiantes.

- Yo podría haber buscado un camino mucho mejor – dijo con un deje de arrogancia, cruzándose se brazos.

- Bueno si te crees tan capas de sacarnos de este bosque, adelante, guíanos… yo te seguiré – decía algo molesta imitando a Link en su posición.

- Muy bien alteza, sígame de cerca… no se valla a perderse de nuevo, ya verá que yo encontrare la salida – después de decir esto comienza a caminar.

* * *

La misteriosa figura ya había llegado hasta el mar… el inmenso mar… al instante pudo reconocer las ruinas de la entrada del templo del agua y camino lentamente hacia ellas… podía oír la dulce melodía de una joven, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde estas, Nayru?… sabes perfectamente que no sacas nada con esconderte… puedo oír tu melodiosa voz, ¿por qué no me muestras tu rostro? - decía mientras recorría con la mirada todo le lugar – me gustaría mucho conocer al oráculo de las eras… me han dicho que eres hermosa – una lujuriosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

La voz de la joven se apagó, dejando sólo el eco de sus últimas notas, ahora sólo el sonido de las olas interrumpía el silencio de la noche.

- ¿Me buscabas? – la voz de la joven era hermosa y cautivadora al igual que su canto, su silueta era muy bien delineada por el brillo de la luna. La joven estaba parada detrás del misterioso personaje, quien al escucharla volteó al instante.

- Al fin la conozco – decía mientras hacia una leve reverencia – es un verdadero honor, señorita… usted es verdaderamente hermosa –se acercó hacia la joven y tomando una de sus manos deposita un suave beso sobre ella.

Nayru retira con brusquedad su mano, mientras observaba con desconfianza al joven.

- Basta de cordialidades… tus palabras no están acordes con tu oscura alma, se lo que buscas… y de antemano te digo que mi respuesta a tu pregunta es no – decía clavando su mirada en él, parecía muy segura de si misma y no había retrocedido ni un paso.

- Me juzgáis sin conocerme, por lo menos dejad que me presente – decía mientras posaba sus oscuros ojos verdes sobre la joven.

- No necesitas decírmelo… eres sirviente de Ganondorf y eso es suficiente para desconfiar de ti – no había alejado su mirada de la de él… algo en sus oscuros ojos la cautivaba.

- Y si os digo que es cierto que Ganondorf me encomendó una misión, pero ahora ésta, se ve perturbada por tu dulce presencia – una sincera pero leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Nayru se sonrojó levemente al oír estas palabras, no sabía si debía creerle o si sólo era una estrategia para encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Si tus palabras son verdaderas, entonces demuéstramelo y aléjate de este lugar.

- Lo lamento, pero me es imposible… le prometo que su alma pura y su inigualable belleza me ha hecho dudar, pero mi corazón esta sellado por la oscuridad y mi lealtad es más importante que lo que pueda sentir…

Nayru volvió a percibir la oscura energía que desprendía el cuerpo del misterioso sujeto, lo que hizo que volviera a ponerse alerta, dejando todo pensamiento de lado.

- Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… otro sería el desenlace, pero hoy es demasiado tarde para mí.

Con estas últimas palabras toda duda desapareció de su mente y volvió a ver clara su misión… ahora Nayru era nuevamente una de sus victimas, volvió a acercarse peligrosamente hacía la chica, sus intenciones, esta vez no eran buenas.

* * *

El oscuro hechizo que se había cernido sobre los jóvenes ahora amenaza con destruirlos, pero ellos estaban ajenos a lo que sucedía… ninguno de los dos lo había notado, sólo se habían percatado de que por alguna razón se sentían de muy mal humor.

- Creo que no tienes idea de hacía donde te diriges, estas haciendo lo mismo que yo – la chica hablaba de manera fría y cortante – estas caminado en círculos.

- Pues si te crees tan superior me podrías responder ¿Por qué no lograste encontrar la salida, con tus grandes habilidades? - estaba perdiendo la calma y su tono de voz se había elevado considerablemente.

- Por la misma razón que tú – le respondió de manera cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una mueca de disgusto – y si te crees tan autosuficiente… vete, ¿quién te necesita?, estoy segura que yo sola lograré salir de este lugar sin tú ayuda – dijo mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿A si?…pues, me parece perfecto, esplendido diría mejor, de todas formas tu compañía no es para nada grata, tu arrogante actitud me saca de quicio – dijo esta vez casi gritando.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora Zelda había terminado de perder la paciencia.

- Si es eso lo que piensas… me largo, para mi tampoco es grato permanecer junto a un héroe que ni siquiera logra encontrar la salida de un tonto bosque – terminando de decir esto se aleja, furiosa.

De esta forma ambos jóvenes toman caminos separados, aún sin percatarse del hechizo que el mismo bosque había logrado poner sobre ellos.

* * *

Farore miraba a través de las páginas del libro de los secretos lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Oh no… Link y Zelda han caído en la trampa del bosque, si no logran reconstruir lo que han destruido, si no trabajan en equipo, terminaran igual que todos los hombres ambiciosos que han encontrado su tumba en medio del bosque – decía Farore muy preocupada por la actual situación de sus amigos.

Cerró le libro y dirigió su mirada hacia lo infinito del cielo estrellado, la luna ya había alcanzado la parte más alta y su luz majestuosa caía como una bendición alejando la oscuridad de la noche.

- Por favor… amigos, piensen en los lazos que los unen, su corazón se esta llenando de oscuridad lentamente… no lo permitan – decía en forma de suplica mientras cerraba sus parpados, ocultando sus verdes ojos y posabas ambas manos sobre su pecho, como en un rezo silencioso.

Intentó en vano ponerse en contacto con alguno de los dos jóvenes, pero le era imposible, la mente de ambos era un verdadero caos, inconscientemente estaban luchando contra esa oscuridad que no les permitía pensar ni actuar con claridad.

* * *

Zelda caminaba sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, se encontraba muy molesta y ofendida con Link, y no le permitía sacar de su cabeza extraños pensamientos sobre su comportamiento.

De pronto se detuvo en seco, recordando algo que había aprendido hace años sobre este bosque… cerró sus ojos y recordó haber leído una cosa que le llamó mucho la atención en esos tiempos.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Zelda se encontraba sobre el mesón de la gran biblioteca real, hace poco había encontrado un libro que le había llamado mucho la atención y ahora se encontraba leyendo sobre un lugar que no conocía y que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer, para ella era imposible salir del castillo y sus únicos viajes habían sido a través de las páginas de esos libros.

- Endless Forest es un misterioso bosque, sus secretos han hecho que le lugar se convierta en un verdadero mar para los mitos…- leyó en voz alta, a pesar de que sabía que nadie la escuchaba, se encontraba absolutamente sola en la enorme biblioteca - se sabe que muchos hombres valerosos se han adentrado en este misterioso lugar, pero nunca han vuelto, han desaparecido en la inmensidad del bosque y sus nombres han sido olvidados… también hay historias que hablan de los oscuros hechizos que cautivas a la gente, se dice que la verdadera destrucción es provocada por la misma persona que cae bajo el hechizo del bosque… el mismo es el que se encarga de cavar su tumba en lo profundo de esos inexplorados lugares, pero también se dice que hay una forma de escapar a ese oscuro destino, la mente es fácil de ser controlada y manipulada, pero si tu corazón no guarda oscuridad, si tu corazón mantiene la esperanza, es posible vencerla…

Luego de leer estas palabras escucho como Impa la llamaba. Se levantó de su asiento y cerró el libro, abandonando la biblioteca.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al tiempo que sus ojos recuperaban su brillo, la energía maligna salió de su cuerpo tan silenciosa como había entrado.

- Link… - susurró recordando los últimos sucesos - ¿Qué he hecho? – decía mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraba… estaba perdida y sola – debo encontrar a Link ahora mismo – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar a recorrer el camino por el cual se había alejado.

* * *

Link caminaba sin rumbo fijo, algo le decía que algo en el era diferente, por alguna extraña razón se sentía como controlado por una fuerza externa que ahora hacía estragos en su interior.

- Zelda es una princesa caprichosa, no debería preocuparme por ella – decía en un vano intento de convencerse a si mismo – no me importa lo que me pase, yo solo puedo encargarme de Ganondorf y tomar mi lugar como héroe… ¿Quien la necesita?

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes de la discusión, la chica le había dicho que confiaba en él… en ese momento sus ojos confirmaron la sincera respuesta de la princesa. Vaciló un momento, sus ojos estaban perdiendo lentamente la sombra que los nublaba.

- Zelda… - el nombre de la joven se perdió en medio de la oscuridad, fue en eso momento cuando Link pudo sentir el enorme vació que se había formado en su interior.

Recordó lo que le había dicho antes de separarse y se dio cuenta que ninguna de esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por él, algo estaba haciendo que actuara de esa forma.

- Maldición… déjame en paz, tú no puedes controlar mi cuerpo… por tu culpa he dañado a la chica a la que amo… - se detuvo y reflexionó sus palabras dándose cuanta de la realidad - pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?… soy yo él que me deje controlar, soy yo el culpable de lo que ha sucedido, yo he herido a la persona que más me importa – dichas estas palabras la oscuridad que había entrado en Link se aleja rápidamente, el joven había demostrado tener un corazón valeroso y sincero, y gracias a él se había salvado – debo encontrar a Zelda y reparar el error que cometí, aún no es tarde, no creo que se alejara demasiado – dichas estas palabras comienza acorrer en la dirección por la que la joven se había alejado.

* * *

En otra dimensión una criatura al fin se levantaba de su lugar de descanso y caminaba lentamente hacía la salida de la cueva.

- A llegado el momento Link… la espera a terminado, puedo sentir como te acercas sin saberlo a tu destino.

* * *

Zelda caminaba presurosa, buscaba con la mirada al joven que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, sabía que debía encontrarlo y mientras más pronto lo hiciera más rápido escaparía de este oscuro bosque.

- ¡Link! – Lo llamó una y otra vez, pero nunca recibió respuesta - ¡Link… por favor, responde!

Trato de dar un nuevo paso hacía en frente, pero algo la detuvo, miró con temor lo que ahora sostenía su pierna, esperando que sólo se tratase de una rama, pero no era así… una esquelética mano la mantenía firmemente sujeta, al verla comenzó a desesperarse y forcejeó para liberarse, unos segundos después de la tierra comenzaba a emerger lo que parecía ser un huesudo cráneo.

- ¿Qué… qué es eso? – estaba completamente paralizada observando como la cabeza terminaba de descubrirse por completo.

Un pequeño brillo verde destacó en los huecos que formaban parte de la orbita de sus ojos, la calavera esbozó una macabra sonrisa al dirigir su mirada hacía su presa.

Zelda aterrada retrocedió sin pensar en la huesuda mano que aún la sostenía, por lo mismo no pudo llegar muy lejos y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo, rápidamente se sentó tomó lo primero vio y golpeó con fuerza la muñeca de la mano, esta se quebró dejándola libre, rápidamente se incorporó y se alejó para luego quitarse la mano que aún permanecía aferrada con fuerza a su pierna.

El cuerpo esquelético ya casi terminaba de salir de la tierra y antes de hacer su último movimiento para quedar completamente libre, miró a la joven y preguntó.

- ¿Me la puedes devolver? – Era obvio que se refería a su mano.

La chica ahogó un grito de terror al oír estas palabras y sin darse cuenta soltó la huesuda mano y comenzó a correr intentando alejarse lo más posible del lugar. A medida que avanzaba sus pasos despertaban a los monstruosos esqueletos que salían de la tierra lentamente, para luego seguir a su presa… Zelda.

La princesa se detuvo completamente agotada por la carrera, su respiración era muy agitada, sin darse cuenta había llegado a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, la luna ayudaba mucho a la iluminación del lugar por lo que pudo observar claramente como muchos esqueléticos guerreros surgían de la tierra al frente de sus ojos, todos poseían espadas y escudos, y parecían listos para atacar.

- Por todas las Diosas… ¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora? – decía agitadamente mientras atinaba a desenvainar su espada, preparándose para el inevitable combate.

Mientras estos monstruosos guerreros la rodeaban, pudo observar como de entre lo árboles aparecían más esqueléticas figuras. Estaba atrapada.

* * *

Link pudo sentir a lo lejos la voz de la princesa llamándolo, y corrió a toda velocidad en su búsqueda, pero mientras corría le pareció que el bosque se volvía cada vez más sombrío y oscuro, una extraña, pero familiar sensación comenzó a invadirlo, de pronto comenzó a ver borroso y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, por el dolor cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras intentaba no perder el conocimiento, cerró con fuerza los ojos y gritó con fuerza... un gritó que pronto se transformó en un aullido… nuevamente había entrado a otra dimensión...

Al abrir nuevamente sus parpados, descubrió que su cuerpo ya no era el de un hombre, había vuelto a trasformarse en un lobo. Observó su pata izquierda y observó que la esposa que anteriormente lo había mantenido atrapado, estaba nuevamente consigo.

- Te estaba esperando – una voz cantarina y conocida le hablaba a sus espaldas.

Con gran agilidad se volteó y observó con asombro a la criatura que estaba parada frente a él.

- ¿Midna? – Preguntó inseguro de lo que decía, por un momento había creído que lo que había vivido anteriormente en ese mundo había sido sólo un sueño.

- Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre Link… - una misteriosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven lobo.

- Midna… no tengo tiempo… debo regresar a mi dimensión, una amiga se encuentra en grabe peligro, puedo sentirlo… - le dijo rápidamente con preocupación.

- ¿Tiempo?... tiempo es lo que sobra en este lugar, recuerda que aquí la noche es eterna, este mundo no es regidos por las mismas leyes que rigen al tuyo… si te preocupa tu amiga deberás ayudarme primero, ya que sólo podrás volver si cumples los designios de tu destino – le dijo con voz pausada y calmada, al tiempo que le sonreía con un dejo de maldad.

- Pero yo no conozco este extraño lugar, acaso ¿No entiendes?… este no es mi mundo… este no es mi cuerpo, este no es el lugar donde me necesitan.

Fue en ese momento cuando los alaridos de una indefensa criatura se escucharon a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó concentrando su agudo oído.

- No lo sé… ¿Por qué no vamos a averiguarlo? – preguntó desafiante.

- Sube – dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el piso, para que Midna pudiera subir sobre su lomo – sostente fuerte – decía mientras se levanta y comenzaba la carrera.

La verdad ya no necesitaba que el lobo la llevará, pero ¿Para qué molestarse avanzar si él se encargaba de transportarla? No tenía sentido desperdiciar sus energías.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba luchando con más de treinta esqueletos armados, muchos de ellos había caído, pero volvían a regenerarse con una rapidez realmente alarmante.

Uno de los esqueletos se abalanzó contra la chica, logrando golpear su espada de tal forma que esta salió volando, cayendo a unos metros de ella, ahora la joven se encontraba completamente indefensa y los amenazadores guerreros se acercaba peligrosamente hacía la chica.

- Aún tengo una alternativa – dijo mientras cerraba sus parpados y concentraba su energía para invocar un hechizo, si lo conseguía lograría derribar a muchos de los monstruos, pero si fallaba sería su fin.

Nunca lo había intentado, pero había visto como Farore le había hecho dentro del calabozo y quizás...

- Por favor… Farore… ayúdame - volvió a abrir sus parpados y gritó con fuerza – ¡¡VIENTO DE FARORE!! – un brillo verdoso iluminó su cuerpo y un pequeño tornado comenzó a formarse.

Aunque el ataque no tenía la fuerza suficiente, fue la necesaria para derribar a la mayoría de las criaturas, los huesos de los monstruos permanecían esparcidos por todo el lugar, dándole la oportunidad de ir tras su arma perdida. El tiempo que había conseguido también le sirvió para tratar de planificar una nueva estrategia y de regular su agitada respiración, ya que las criaturas demoraban más de lo normal en reunir sus partes, que ahora se encontraban dispersas.

* * *

Link había llegado hasta el lugar donde provenía el ruido y observó con horror como cuatro de las criaturas que antes lo habían capturado asesinabas a una indefensa y mal herida ave. El pasivo rostro de lobo se trasformó por completo al ver la escena, con agilidad se acercó a los monstruos, estos se dieron cuenta al instante de su presencia y voltearon para atacarlo.

- ¿Cómo pudieron? – les preguntó con notorio enfado en su voz, y mostrando sus largos y filosos colmillos a las cuatro criaturas las desafió.

El plomizo pelaje de Link se erizó por la rabia que sentía, su cola permanecía erguida, la cima de sus orejas apuntaba hacia atrás, las grandes y poderosas garras estaban listas para el ataque.

Sin esperar un segundo más se abalanzó sobre las criaturas y con rápidos movimientos, logró destruir a las bestias, que al morir se dividieron en pequeños cuadros que giraban en el aire, para luego desaparecer.

- _Sus habilidades son únicas… sabía que Link era el indicado para cumplir con esta misión –_ pensaba Midna mientras observaba con sorpresa como Link había acabado con los cuatros monstruos.

El lobo se acercó hasta el ave que se encontraba en él suelo, completamente herida, aún respiraba, pero muy pronto dejaría de hacerlo. Link en un intento de ayudarla lamió con cuidado sus múltiples heridas, no sabía porque lo hacía pero el instinto lo impulso, con el cuerpo que ahora poseía no podía hacer mucho más para ayudar.

El ave abrió con dificultad los ojos, al hacerlo observó a Link y le llamó mucho la atención el extraño signo que formaba el pelaje del lobo sobre su cabeza.

- Gracias… amigo – habló pausadamente el ave dirigiendo se a Link – pero… ya es muy… tarde para mi…

- Yo… yo… deseo ayudarte – dijo Link mirando con tristeza como el ave perdía su fuerza.

- Ya has hecho… mucho… por mi – lentamente cerró los ojos para luego decir lo que fueron sus últimas palabras – en tus ojos… veo una esperanza… y… por eso… muero feliz… de haberte conocido…

Link clavó sus garras en el suelo del lugar tratando de contener su impotencia, se alejó un poco del el cadáver elevó su mirada al cielo y aulló lo más fuerte que pudo, cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, opacando su visión y sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban su corto pelaje.

El sonido de su aullido fue lo único que se escuchó durante largo rato, rompiendo el silencio de la noche tras la despedida de un breve encuentro que marco su vida… ahora sabía que su destino lo había llevado hasta este mundo por alguna razón, la cual pretendía descubrir… ahora entendía que no sólo Hyrule lo necesitaba… sino también las criaturas que habitaban este misterioso lugar… las criaturas que vivían bajo la eterna noche de Twilight Realm…

**Continuará…**

Como se habrán dado cuenta… este fic a pesar de tener elementos puntuales del juego del Twilight Princess, no se parece mucho en la historia XD, esta bien, lo reconozco… no se parece en nada XD… si mi memoria no me falla, creo que la pelea final es lo único que se acerca a la realidad del juego jajaja XD

**De aquí en adelante no modifique nada XD**

Como siempre antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a las personas que amablemente han dejado algún review, muchísimas gracias a **Miko Tonks**, no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes, en verdad me alegra saber que sigues leyendo este fic n.n… x.x yo también odio la física, bueno más que la física ¬¬ odio a la vieja de física XDDD, pero vendría a ser casi lo mismo, espero que termines pronto con tus exámenes u.u realmente son una lata XDD… también agradezco el review dejado por **Itxi**, XDD pos si, por fin llego el beso XDD, aunque parece que el destino se empeña en ponerle problemas a esos dos, ya que ahora han vuelto a tomar caminos separados, aunque no será por mucho, este capi no contiene tanta acción, pero para el próximo capítulo la pelea continua, ya sabes lo difícil que se hace matar a alguien que ya esta muerto, por lo que a Link también le quedara un poco de diversión XDDD.


	15. Encuentro en un oscuro bosque

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 14: Encuentro en un oscuro bosque .-.-.-.**

Link ahora se encontraba cargando a Midna en su espalda, mientras se dirigía a un lugar que no conocía, su acompañante era quien guiaba su caminar. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, hace más de una hora que habían abandonado el cuerpo de la criatura asesinada. El joven estaba muy pensativo y en su mente aún había recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir…

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Luego de la muerte del extraño habitante de Twilight Realm, Link había cavado un improvisado agujero en donde luego sepultó al ave. Al terminar de sepultar a la criatura, el chico se había quedado sentado observando la tumba, en completo silencio, hasta que Midna decidió que era hora de alejarse del lugar.

- Debemos irnos chiquillo… no te puedes quedar toda la vida orando por una criatura a la que no conocías – dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en lomo del lobo.

- Es cierto que no tengo idea quien era, pero sus palabras me han dejado pensativo – dijo, para luego observar a Midna – siento… como si me hubiera estado esperando.

- Y tal ves así fue… muchos en este mundo esperaban que alguien llegara a salvarlos – le respondió – y tal ves tu puedas devolver esas esperanzas perdidas.

- Pero… yo ni siquiera pertenezco a este lugar – dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

- Desde el momento en que entraste por primera vez a este mundo, has pertenecido este lugar… - Hizo una pausa - debemos partir.

- ¿Hacia donde? – preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Hacía donde el camino desee guiarnos – respondió.

Link sonrío levemente antes las palabras de Midna, la verdad es que era una forma más artística de decir "caminemos sin rumbo"… pero hasta eso era mejor que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada y lamentándose en vano.

- Bien… en ese caso… - se acercó nuevamente hasta la tumba y se inclinó levemente – es hora de partir… le pido nuevamente disculpas, adiós noble extraño – terminó de decir para luego levantarse y dirigirse hasta el sitio donde Midna lo esperaba.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- Vamos chico… anímate – le dijo Midna a Link, tratando de subirle un poco los ánimos.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?… estoy en un mundo extraño, lleno de criaturas extrañas, con un cuerpo que no es el mío y… - decidió no continuar, aunque sabía perfectamente que Midna con sus habilidades podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

- Si tanto te preocupa tu novia… deberías buscar una forma de volver – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la reacción del chico al escuchar la palabra "novia."

- ¡¡Ella no es mi novia!! – Dijo algo alterado y muy avergonzado.

- Veo que ya recuperaste tu ánimo – decía mientras se reía para si del muy avergonzado Link.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre ambos, hasta que Link volvió a hablar.

- Oye Midna… este… ¿En verdad no sabes cómo puedo volver? – termino preguntando.

- Lo siento, pero ya te lo había dicho antes… sólo tú sabes la respuesta de esa pregunta, después de todo tú eres el único que a logrado cruzar hasta este mundo - respondió.

- Sabes… estoy muy preocupado… - dijo pensativo y bajando la mirada – hace ya mucho que llegue hasta este lugar… me pregunto… ¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en mi mundo? – su voz era nostálgica, sabía que no podía abandonar a las criaturas de este lugar, pero tampoco quería que algo malo le sucediera a la princesa.

- Quien sabe… la verdad es que es muy difícil determinar el tiempo en este mundo… - luego de decir esto guardo silencio, Link se había detenido repentinamente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? – preguntó.

- No escuchaste eso – dijo mientras elevaba sus puntiagudas orejas que hasta el momento se habían mantenido inclinadas hacía atrás – creo que alguien nos ha estado siguiendo – el inusual ruido de una pequeña rama rompiéndose era lo que le había alertado, pero ahora todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio.

Link comenzó a olfatear el aire en busca de algo, Midna observaba con su único ojo a través de los árboles y las malezas, tratando de encontrar al espía.

- No puedo ver a nadie… ¿estas seguro qué…? – no pudo continuar ya que Link había comenzado una persecución contra alguien o algo.

- Se está… alejando… - dijo agitado mientras corría – pero aún puedo percibirlo.

La persecución continúo hasta que al fin una figura podía distinguirse a unos pocos metros de distancia, parecía un verdadero fantasma desplazándose con agilidad entre el oscuro bosque, su blanco pelaje brillaba como la plata con los escasos rayos de luz que atravesaban el follaje de los árboles.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Link tratando de alcanzar a la criatura.

Para su sorpresa la misteriosa figura se detuvo al instante, se quedó quieta… inmóvil, con la cabeza baja al igual que las puntiagudas orejas que poseía.

Link la había alcanzado y con gran asombro observaba la identidad de la misteriosa criatura.

- Pero si tú también eres…

- Un lobo – terminó de decir.

Link y Midna observaban con asombro el cuerpo de un la joven loba, su pelaje blanco como la nieve, su larga cola que se mantenía inmóvil… sus orejas puntiagudas que aún permanecía inclinadas hacía atrás al igual que su rostro oculto entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que están mirando? – dijo ásperamente al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos ámbar en los azules del chico.

- Creo que aquí los que deberíamos estar enfadado somos nosotros – dijo Midna – tú eras la que nos estabas espiando.

- ¿Por qué no se largan y me dejan en paz? – dijo con rencor.

- ¿Por qué nos seguías? – preguntó Link de la forma más amable posible mientras se acerca a la joven loba, que parecía no confiar para nada en ellos.

La joven loba dio un salto al sentir que Link se acercaba, ahora se encontraba frente a ellos mirándolos amenazadoramente con la cabeza cercana al suelo mostrando sus afilados colmillos y garras, con el pelaje completamente erizado.

- Eso a ti no te interesa – le dijo de la forma más cortante posible retrocediendo, pero sin perder ni un movimiento de las dos criaturas que la observaban.

- No te haremos daño – le dijo rápidamente Link al ver la repentina actitud que había tomado la loba – Midna podrías bajarte – le dijo a la criatura que aún se encontraba sobre su lomo, Midna al instante flotó en el aire y permaneció quieta junto a Link.

- Porque debería confiar en alguien que se relaciona con el enemigo – le dijo la chica posando una mirada aún más amenazadora sobre Midna.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañado Link ante las palabras de la joven loba.

- Esa criatura que cargabas es la culpable de todo lo que esta sucediendo en Twilight Realm – dijo retrocediendo nuevamente – ese monstruo quiere acabar con todos nosotros.

- Oye… espera un momento… por lo menos podrías darme una oportunidad – le dijo Midna tratando de defenderse.

- Lo que tu quieres es una oportunidad para poder acabarme – respondió dirigiéndose a Midna – no se como confías es una criatura como esta – dijo nuevamente ahora dirigiéndose hacia Link.

- Ella no me ha dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de sus acciones – le respondió – si quisiera destruirme ya lo hubiera hecho… le sobraban oportunidades para hacerlo.

La loba clava sus ojos ámbar en los azulinos de Link tratando de cerciorarse de que sus intenciones no eran malas, por alguna extraña razón los ojos de ese joven lobo le traían tranquilidad y a la vez le daban una seguridad que no había sentido hace meses.

- _Saca esas ideas de tu cabeza_ - se dijo mentalmente – _ellos quieren acabar contigo… no puedes confiar en nadie… ni siquiera en ti misma… todos son tus enemigos… todos quieren destruirte._

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Link acercándose un poco algo preocupado por la mirada perdida que tenía la blanca loba.

- Espera… no te acerques – le dijo Midna sosteniéndolo de su pelaje – ella esta muy confundida y alterada… al parecer algo terrible le debe haber ocurrido hace poco… su mente es un verdadero caos.

En eso la joven loba despertó de su trance, dio un rápido giro y con las patas traseras les lanzó a ambos de la húmeda tierra, sorprendiéndolos… luego volvió a huir lo más rápido que pudo, perdiéndose entre el bosque.

- ¡Se escapa! – Gritó Midna terminando de quitarse la tierra de su único ojo – hay que alcanzarla.

- No… espera, deja que se valla… tú mismo lo dijiste, ella esta confundida es mejor no presionarla – le dijo mientras se pasaba ambas patas por el rostro tratando de quitarse la tierra de los ojos – además… no se porque siento que esta no será la última ves que la veamos – dijo sentándose en el suelo mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la blanca criatura.

- Yo preferiría no volver a verla – le dijo Midna algo cansada.

- ¿Me vas ha decir quién eres en realidad Midna? – Link se había levantado del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y ahora miraba muy serio a su acompañante – lo que dijo ella me hizo darme cuenta de algo que no me había percatado.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Midna parecía algo asustada por la mirada que el lobo tenía sobre él, pero no lo demostraría – ya sabes mi nombre, no necesitas saber más.

- Yo no te pregunte tú nombre… te pregunte quien eres – su mirada ahora era bastante amenazadora – ella parecía muy segura de que tú eres enemiga, o acaso crees que no me di cuenta de la forma como te miraba, además tu cuerpo, ese casco, y las marcas en tus brazos… eres muy parecido a ellos… - terminó de decir sin perder de vista a la criatura.

Midna por su parte parecía muy tranquila, las palabras de Link no la habían alterado ni un poco, ella ya sabía que tarde o temprano el chico comenzaría a dudar acerca de su verdadero origen, de cualquier forma debía reconocer que era bastante sospechosa, además que la aparición de esa loba no la había favorecido mucho, ya que las dudas que Link tenía hasta el momento sólo habían aumentado después de sus palabras.

- Yo soy la criatura que te liberó de la prisión en la que te encontrabas y la que a salvado tu vida más de una vez, mi nombre es Midna y es todo lo que a ti debería interesarte – le dijo de la forma más neutral posible y sin dejar de observarlo con su rojizo ojo.

- Tienes razón… has salvado mi vida más de una vez – dijo bajando la mirada algo apenado – yo… no tengo razones para desconfiar de ti… es sólo que… ella parecía tan segura, además que no me vas ha negar que eres muy misteriosa – le dijo algo más calmado, sentándose nuevamente – lamento mucho haber dudado de ti – terminó de decir.

- Link… te voy ha decir algo… algo… que tal ves aclare tus dudas – le dijo de una forma muy misteriosa – la verdad es que yo no pertenezco a este mundo, yo vengo de otra dimensión al igual que las monstruosas criaturas que nos han atacado…

- Entonces… ¿es verdad que eres uno de ellos? – dijo comprobando sus dudas.

- Lo era… si lo recuerdas… yo al igual que tú fui encerrada en esa celda – le respondió.

- ¿Fuiste traicionada por tus compañeros? – preguntó.

- Es una larga historia… cuando sea el momento lo sabrás – le dijo, pero esta ves su voz sonaba algo nostálgica, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

* * *

Zelda había recuperado su espada y se había alejado del claro lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, se había internado nuevamente en el bosque.

- Debo salir… de… este lugar – decía muy agitada – esos monstruos me van a alcanzar muy pronto… - se detuvo un momento – Link… ¿Donde estarás? – preguntó al viento, como queriendo que sus palabras llegaran hasta los oídos de Link.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor intentando grabar en su mente el lugar, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor por lo que mientras más rápido se alejara del lugar existían menos posibilidades de que esos monstruos la alcanzaran.

* * *

Una misteriosa figura se desplazaba con gran rapidez a través del bosque, su blanco pelaje destacaba en la enorme negrura del ambiente, repentinamente se detuvo, a pesar de lo mucho que había corrido su respiración era calmada.

- Nuevamente… estoy sola… - se dijo – ese lobo… tenía algo extraño… algo muy especial – continuo hablando en la oscuridad – _me pregunto… ¿si lo volveré a ver?… me gustaría saber su nombre si quiera._

En eso la loba pudo detectar como algunos árboles caían pesadamente al suelo a unas dos o tres millas de distancia.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó – debo ir a investigar – al decir esto se dispuso a correr nuevamente hacia el lugar donde los árboles habían caído.

Link también había detectado el inusual sonido de los árboles al caer, sólo que en su caso estos estaban verdaderamente lejos, a unas siete u ocho millas de distancia, pero gracias a sus excelentes habilidades auditivas que había adquirido al transformarse en lobo había podido distinguir el sonido, aunque sólo muy sutilmente.

- Algo esta sucediendo en esa dirección – le dijo a Midna levantándose del suelo dispuesto a salir corriendo.

- ¡Detente!… no creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos en otra pelea, ¿por qué mejor no buscamos algún lugar? – le dijo a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Link no le haría caso.

- Escucha yo iré a ver que es lo que sucede, mientras tu busca algún lugar para escondernos – al terminar de decir esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡¡¡Link!!! – Gritó – espera… - pero ya era demasiado tarde el joven lobo ya se había alejado y aunque sabía que podía oírlo perfectamente, también sabía que no retrocedería – es muy terco – dijo resignada al fin y se dispuso a buscar algún refugió.

La joven loba ya había llegado al lugar donde había escuchado los árboles caer, ahora se encontraba tras unos matorrales y observaba con atención el monstruoso portal que se había abierto en medio del oscuro cielo, una horrenda y deforme criatura se movía de manera extraña en el suelo con sus largos brazos y su descomunal fuerza derribaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, cualquier criatura viviente que se le atravesara moriría en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué ese maldito portal no se cierra? – decía muy preocupada la loba, esta no era la primera vez que veía uno de esos ni tampoco era la primera vez que observaba como esas extrañas bestias salía del portal sólo para destruir todo lo que tuvieran a su paso – creo… que vienen más – dijo muy bajo escuchando atentamente el sonido que producía el portar antes de expulsar a las bestias.

Y tal como había pensado tres monstruosas criaturas más cayeron al suelo, una detrás de otra… ahora los cuatro monstruos se desplazaban arrastrando sus largos brazos, parecía que estaban más alterados de lo común… tal vez…

- Tal vez… descubrieron mi presencia – dijo sin medir su tono de voz, las criaturas al instante giraron sus cuerpos hacía donde habían escuchado la misteriosa voz – _esto no es bueno – _pensaba muy asustada – _debo salir de aquí… ahora – _intento retroceder, pero terminó empeorando la situación.

Una de sus patas había quedado atrapada entre unas ramas, con un movimiento brusco logró liberarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las cuatro criaturas la estaban rodeando, su misión era sólo una, acabar con todas los seres vivos que estorbaran en su camino y ella no era la excepción.

- Aléjense de mi bestias asquerosas – les dijo mirando a las criaturas amenazadoramente – ustedes acabaron con mi familia… con todo mi clan… NO ACABARAN CONMIGO – luego de decir esto se lanzó sobre una de las bestias.

Con fuerza enterró sus colmillos en el hombro derecho de la criatura, la bestia chillo, pero no retrocedió ni un paso y con sus largos brazos tomó a la loba. Con una fuerza descomunal la alejó de él y la lanzó lejos, la loba se estrelló con fuerza con el árbol más cercano para luego caer pesadamente al suelo.

Las criaturas perecieron celebrar la caída de la joven loba, pero no estaban satisfechos por lo que se acercaron a la joven, uno la sostuvo del cuello mientras los otros tres parecían pelearse para decidir quién sería el que terminaría definitivamente con la criatura.

La loba abrió levemente sus parpados, observando a las bestias con sus ojos ámbar, aún estaba media aturdida por estrellarse contra el árbol, pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en una de sus patas traseras, seguramente se había roto algún hueso, luego comenzó a sentir que el aire se le estaba acabando y fue cuando se percató que la monstruosa bestia la estaba sosteniendo del cuello y la tenía elevada.

- _No me mataran tan fácilmente – _se repitió mentalmente para darse algo de fuerza.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba le dio un fuerte rasguño a la criatura que la sostenía. Esta, al sentir el ataque de la loba con el brazo que tenía libre la golpeo fuertemente, y gracias a las filosas puntas de sus dedos logró hacerle una herida bastante profunda en el blanco pelaje.

* * *

Link corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo y ese sentimiento de duda aumento cuando pudo oler un aroma muy peculiar…

- Ese olor – dijo jadeante sin dejar de correr – es… sangre… estoy seguro de que es sangre… algo malo esta sucediendo, debo apresurarme.

Y de manera increíble Link logró aumentar aún más su velocidad, no sabía como lo hacía, pero si tenía claro que el cuerpo del lobo le daba increíbles habilidades y una gran resistencia.

Ahora podía oír con claridad los guturales sonidos pertenecientes a las criaturas que ya conocía muy bien, luego logró escuchar los gritos de dolor de alguna criatura, de algún canino.

- No puede ser – se dijo, había reconocido la voz… las monstruosas criaturas estaban acabando con la joven loba que había conocido hace unos minutos atrás.

Corrió unos veinte metros más y se detuvo ante la horrenda escena, lamentaba haber estado en lo cierto, ahora podía ver claramente a la joven loba esforzándose por mantenerse de pie, su pelaje blanco estaba manchado por un líquido rojizo, a pesar de todas su heridas ella no parecía rendirse, se mantenía firme mirando amenazadoramente a las cuatro criaturas que se desplazaban a su alrededor.

Una de las criaturas levantó su largo brazo dispuesta a dar el golpe final, y fue en ese momento cuando Link de un sólo salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba la joven loba, se interpuso en el ataque y de una mordida logró detener el brazo de la bestia.

Link estaba furioso y con gran fuerza aún sosteniendo el largo brazo de la bestia la lanzó contra las otras tres criaturas, estas sin ningún remordimiento acabaron con su compañero al ver que este les caería encima.

- Eres… eres tú – dijo con dificultad la loba.

- Resiste, acabare con estas bestias lo más rápido posible – le dijo cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro, ahora su expresión no era dura y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Las tres criaturas restantes se dispusieron a atacar a Link, pero este fue mucho más rápido y de la misma forma que había derrotado a las otras bestias lo hizo con estas, y al igual que la vez anterior estas se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro, cuando todas las criaturas murieron el portal del cielo se cerró.

Link se acercó nuevamente a la joven loba y la cargo en su espalda, la loba no se negó, ya que estaba demasiado débil como para poder alejarse.

- Yo… - cada vez se veía más débil, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría – soy una desconocida… no deberías…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó interrumpiéndola.

- Celina… mi nombre es Celina – le respondió.

- Muchos gusto Celina… creo que la ves anterior no me presente como es debido, mi nombre es Link y la criatura que me acompañaba se llama Midna, no debes preocuparte, ella no esta con esas bestias – le dijo muy amablemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente, ya que no quería causarle más daño.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio.

- Porque soy nuevo por aquí y no me gusta que la gente, digo las criaturas – corrigió al instante - se lleven una mala impresión de mí – le respondió.

- No seas tonto… nadie arriesgaría su vida por alguien que no conoce.

- En mi vida he hecho muchas cosas que no tienen sentido – le respondió sin detener le paso – Además, ya no somos desconocido… acabas de decirme tu nombre.

- Eres… muy extraño… - dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de la criatura que la cargaba, lentamente y sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Link siguió caminando guiado por su olfato hasta el lugar donde Midna lo esperaba.

Midna se encontraba en una nueva cueva que había encontrado muy cerca del lugar donde Link se había marchado, había avanzado unos cuantos paso y sin querer había caído a un agujero en el suelo, parecía que ese lugar era el antiguo refugio de alguna criatura que ahora no existía.

- Hasta que al fin llegas – dijo sintiendo la presencia de Link acercarse.

Link bajó con cuidado a Celina y luego entro el, Midna había preparado una nueva fogata. A pesar de que la entrada era bastante estrecha el lugar era bastante amplio, para la sorpresa de lobo.

- Veo que vienes acompañado – dijo observando a la mal herida criatura.

- Fue atacada, esta muy mal, ¿crees qué puedas ayudarla? – preguntó Link con las esperanzas de que Midna pudiera ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó arrogante.

- Ella no es mala… y si no la ayudas puede morir… por favor te lo pido – le dijo suplicante.

- Bien… bien… pero no me mires así... – se acercó a la loba y con la extraña mano del casco que tenía sobre la cabeza comenzó a curar parte de las heridas que tenía – ¿_por qué estoy ayudando a una criatura que no me interesa?- _se preguntó, aunque nunca pudo encontrar una respuesta.

El lugar donde se encontraban era bastante confortable de hecho tenía algunas cosas que le fueron de mucha utilidad para curar a la joven loba, dentro de la cueva encontraron vendajes y hiervas medicinales, y con eso definitivamente comprobaron que en el pasado alguien más vivía en ese lugar.

Después de curar las heridas de Celina, Link y Midna decidieron que debían descansar, y de esta forma ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_Link despertó sobresaltado, observó a su alrededor buscando a Celina o a Midna, pero ninguna de los dos se encontraba ahí, estaba sólo… además que no se encontraba en la cueva, estaba apoyado sobre un árbol._

_- Esperen… soy humano de nuevo – se dijo sorprendido observando sus manos._

_Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo conocido… pero nada, todo era completamente extraño para él, se levantó y empezó a caminar… luego corría en busca de alguna salida._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó._

_- Link… _

_- Esa voz… ZELDA – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo sin detenerse._

_- Link…_

_- ¿Dónde estas?- ahora pregunto, esperando recibir alguna respuesta. _

_- Estoy aquí Link… ¿Por qué no puedes verme?- la voz de la princesa parecía nostálgica y lejana, muy lejana._

_- No puedo Zeda… deseo verte… pero no puedo._

_- Link… ayúdame… - ahora la voz parecía suplicante._

_- Zelda… resiste – la voz de chico ahora tenía una notable preocupación._

_- ¡¡LINK… NO PUEDO MÁS!! - la chica gritaba desesperada, pero aún así Link no podía verla._

_- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! – Grito Link también desesperado por no encontrar a la joven que lo llamaba. _

_- Cuidado… acabaran contigo – ahora la voz volvía a ser calmada._

_- ¿Quiénes?_

_Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo logró sentir el sonido de las espadas chocando a lo lejos, siguió corriendo, siguiendo el sonido, hasta que…_

**Continuará…**

¡¡NOOOO!! ¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Cómo lo deje ahí? Ni yo me acordaba de este final tan… tan… jajaja sin comentarios XP. Para los que no lo sepan, Celina es un personaje inventado por mi, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque me dio la gana hacerlo XD. No la verdad es que en ese tiempo no sabía que Midna era tan importante en la historia, por eso en el fic lamentablemente no tiene la importancia que realmente debió tener… seguro para otra tendrá más suerte XD. Mi modo es lo que hay… eso ya no se puede cambiar XP o quizás si pero tendría que agregar muchas cosas y modificar muchas otras.

**De aquí en adelante no modifique nada XD**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer los review… muchas gracias a **Miko Raven Tonks **que bueno que te allá gustado el capitulo anterior, este es medio extraño XDd espero que también sea de tu agrado… TOT disculpaa… siento mucho no haber podido actualizar, cuando vuelva prometo actualizar más seguido… también deseo agradecer a **Itxi **me alegra que te gustara el capitulo lamentablemente en este capi aún no se reencuentran, pero quien sabe para el siguiente… también deseo pedirte disculpas TOT yo quería actualizar y no podía… T-T bueno cuando vuelva podré escribir todas las ideas que no pude durante mucho tiempo, espero que siguas leyendo el fic.


	16. ¿Sueños o Realidad?

Bueno este es el último capítulo que podré corregir ya hasta el martes de la semana que viene, tengo cosas que hacer este fin de semana XD, así que quizás ni me conecte, pero… no se alarmen que volveré XD ((como si a alguien le importara XD!))

Sin más los dedo con el capítulo 15…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 15: ¿Sueños o realidad? .-.-.-.**

_Link cayó inevitablemente, había puesto toda su atención para seguir el ruido metálico de la batalla que se estaba librando a unos pocos metros de él, y al avanzar en línea recta sin mirar el suelo no se percató el momento en que este se acababa._

_- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

_Link logró sujetarse de una rama bastante endeble aunque esperanzadora en ese momento, debajo de él un enorme vació, había caído por una enorme grieta en el suelo, extrañamente abierta en la mitad de un frondoso bosque._

_- ¿De donde salio esto? – Se preguntó sin encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, trató de apoyar los pies en el muro de roca sólida que había delante de él – tengo que subir – decía al tiempo que volvía a mirar la enorme oscuridad bajo sus pies, una oscuridad que parecía atraerlo, intentando tragárselo._

_Hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse un poco más a la pared rocosa que se encontraba a unos dos metros de donde estaba suspendido, pero el movimiento fue algo brusco por lo que la rama de la que estaba sostenido crujió alertándolo. _

_- Esto no es seguro… cualquier movimiento en falso y caeré – A pesar de lo duras y poco esperanzadoras que resultaban estas palabras sabía perfectamente que eran verdad – si sólo logró acercarme un poco más – decía intentado alcanzar con su mano libre la superficie rocosa._

_Con extremo cuidado se había desplazado por la rama, aún totalmente suspendido. Habiendo reducido la distancia que lo separaba de las rocas y ahora su mano izquierda había logrado alcanzar la pared._

_- Sólo tengo que subir –se dijo tratando de alentarse – esto no es nada para lo que has tenido que enfrentar._

_- Link… - nuevamente la voz de Zelda, podía escucharla con claridad._

_- ¡Zelda! – miró hacía arriba con la ilusión de encontrar a la chica esperándolo allí, pero no había señal de la princesa por ninguna parte – Zelda dime donde estas, yo te protegeré – decía mientras subía lo más rápido que podía._

_- Link… - la voz de la chica sonaba cansada._

* * *

Zelda se detuvo frustrada, había vuelto al mismo lugar una y otra vez, para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando chueco había decido dejar una marca en uno de los árboles, un pequeño triangulo bien marcado en la corteza del árbol elegido.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó perdiendo la calma que había intentado a toda costa mantener - ¿Por qué sigo volviendo una y otra vez a este sitio?

Estaba segura que había pasado unas cuatro veces antes de marcar el árbol y después de eso esta era la segunda ves que se encontraba de cara frente a la inconfundible marca que ella misma había tallado con la mayor rapidez posible. Se dejó caer agotada sobre el suelo.

_- No lo entiendo, he tomado una gran cantidad de caminos diferentes… hay algo muy extraño… esos cadáveres huesudos ya deberían haberme alcanzado – _su respiración comenzaba a calmarse aunque su mente seguía en un enorme torbellino de preguntas sin respuesta lógica aparente – Link… - cerró los ojos intentando buscar paz, intentando dirigir sus pensamientos hacía la única persona que podría traerle la deseada calma en estos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta cayó dormida por el cansancio, sin saber que innumerables ojos la observaban desde la oscuridad.

* * *

Justo como Zelda lo había pensado el ejército de muertos vivientes había dado con ella hace más de una hora, pero por alguna razón se mantenían ocultos en la oscuridad del bosque, vigilando a su indefensa presa.

- Jefe… ¿Por qué no la atacamos? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y la chica no parece dar signos de que va ha levantarse - preguntó uno de los huesudos soldados.

- ¿No te diviertes? – preguntó el cadáver que con anterioridad se había dirigido a Zelda.

- ¿Divertirnos? – Preguntó otro mirando con odio a su líder – Hemos estado horas observando como esa tonta corre en círculos ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa dejar que esa inútil corra sin sentido mientras nosotros nos morimos de hambre?

- Ya estamos muertos idiota – le dijo con una voz rasposa y mirando receloso a su compañero – y respecto a tu última pregunta… que te parece la eternidad.

- ¿La eternidad?... hemos estado años muertos y ahora que volvemos a la vida deseo comer carne fresca y un festín de la realeza no se puede dejar pasar – dijo avanzando hacía la chica.

- Tienes razón… se acabó el juego – él también deseaba comer, y ¿Qué más daba Ganondorf? sólo quería la mano derecha de la chica, nunca dijo que la llevara entera, ni mucho menos viva a el castillo… ahora el también avanzaba junto a el otro cadáver.

Los demás lo imitaron, sus verdosos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque, el momento había llegado.

* * *

_Zelda despertó repentinamente invadida por un extraño escalofrió, sentía que estaba siendo vigilada, su vista tardo sólo unos segundos al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad e inmediatamente pudo distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba, al levantar la mirada lo primero que pudo observar fue el árbol marcado por ella. _

_- Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla – se dijo apoyando sus manos en el suelo e intentando incorporarse- Link…- se mente volvió a recordar al joven guerrero del que se había separado ya hace muchas horas._

_- ¡Zelda! _

_Se levantó de un saltó al oír la voz del joven._

_- Link… - aunque intentó gritar las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios, estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerse de pie "solo una cosa a la vez". _

_Ahora se encontraba caminando con gran dificultad hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz del chico._

_- Link… ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó lo más alto que su voz se lo permitió, al tiempo que avanzaba en la penumbra – por favor… Link… - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, las fuerzas la abandonaban y se vio obligada a sostenerse de la rama más cercana._

* * *

_Link había hecho un gran esfuerzo para subir, ahora estaba a menos de un metro de la salida de la grieta, fue en ese momento cuando la voz de la chica volvió a oírse, esta vez pudo notar el preocupando tono en el que le estaba hablando… _

_- Link… ¿Dónde estas?... por favor… Link…_

_- ¡¡ZELDA, RESISTE!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Al fin había logrado salir de la enorme grieta en el suelo, y ahora buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a la joven princesa…_

_- ¡Zelda! – gritó nuevamente –… responde._

_Nuevamente el sonido metálico volvió a escucharse, esta vez con extraña claridad, justamente delante de él… una oleada de terror recorrió su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo con fuerza su espada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía la lucha._

* * *

_Zelda sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera más tarde que temprano, toda la magia que había utilizado, la batalla interminable con los Stallfos y correr sin rumbo la tenía completamente agotada… _

_- Que bueno que no estés muerta – le habló con firmeza una de las criaturas que se acercaba – nos justa la carne fresca – el extraño brillo verdoso de los ojos del Stallfo y la extraña mueca que hacía con su huesudo cráneo le hizo saber a la chica que esta vez no habría oportunidades de huir._

_- No te daré el placer de verme morir – le dijo al tiempo que las espadas chocaban una con la otra._

_La oxidada arma del Stallfo chocaba una y otra ves con la fina espada real que ocupaba la princesa para el combate. A pesar de que estaba oxidada y maltratada la espada del monstruo tenía un filo implacable y el hecho de que estuviera oxidada sólo la hacía más peligrosa, si el arma llegaba a dañarla no sólo la cortaría sino que la herida quedaría automáticamente infectada._

_Zelda se distrajo al oír los pasos de alguien acercarse tras ella, ese pequeño descuido fue decisivo en el combate, el Stallfo aprovecho la oportunidad y logró hacer que la espada de la chica saliera disparada en el aire, para quedar perfectamente incrustada en el tronco de un árbol cercano._

_- Este es tu fin – logró articular antes de abalanzarse sobre la joven en lo que sería su ataque final._

_Zelda retrocedió, pero al instante quedó atrapada entre la corteza de un árbol y su implacable enemigo._

_- Se acabo – dijo aún intentando pensar en alguna forma de escapar, pero no veía ninguna salida… en esos escasos minutos en donde la muerte se acerca inevitablemente hacía ella su mente sólo logró tener un último pensamiento – Link… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla._

_- MUERE – gritó el Stallfo._

_El sonido del acero chocando llamó su atención. Zelda abrió rápidamente sus parpados y fijó sus azulinos ojos en la escena de la que ahora era espectadora._

_- Link – el nombre del chico salió inevitablemente de sus labios, una enorme felicidad la lleno al ver nuevamente al joven Hylian._

_Link había saltado justo en el momento preciso y había detenido el mortal ataque del Stallfo, con su gran agilidad y experiencia en las batallas, el joven no tardo más de un minuto en hacer que el Stallfo cayera completamente desarmado, no perdió tiempo y con la miraba busco la cabeza de la monstruosa bestia. _

_- La cabeza es la que dirige todos sus movimientos – dijo más para si mismo que para alguien más._

_Logró divisar la cabeza de la criatura que ahora comenzaba a moverse, los huesos reaccionaron al instante y empezaron a movilizarse para ensamblarse con sus otras partes. Link no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia la cabeza y con otro hábil movimiento clavó su espada en el cráneo huesudo, este se partió en dos al instante dejando de moverse, al igual que todas las otras partes del cuerpo. _

_- Link… - la voz de la chica parecía débil pero esta aún se mantenía de pie. _

_Link aún no le había dirigido ni una palabra, y solamente se limitó a acercarse hasta el lugar donde la espada de la joven había quedado atrapada, con su mano derecha la tomó sin ninguna dificultad._

_Zelda se pregunta si el chico aún seguía molesto después de lo que había ocurrido antes de la separación, tal ves sólo había venido a ayudarla por simple compromiso._

_- Debería tener más cuidado al combatir – la voz del chico no sonaba molesta ni mucho menos reprochadora, de hecho parecía que estaba de muy buen humor – no debe bajar nunca la guardia – dijo al tiempo que volteaba para poder observar por fin a la chica, que seguía mirándolo con una cara de absoluta confusión, Link esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella._

_- Yo… - su respiración seguía siendo agitada, y ante la insistente mirada de Link no le quedo otra que desviar la mirada tratando de evitar sonrojarse – lo siento… - dijo en un susurró a penas perceptible._

_Link ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba y ahora estaba parado justo delante de Zelda, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a la chica y en su semblante se le notaba claramente, además le hacía gracia que ella se encontrara avergonzada._

_- Zelda… - fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar ambas espadas y abrazar con fuerza a la muchacha._

_La chica escuchó el sonido producido por ambas espadas al caer, pero cuando decidió levantar la mirada ya era muy tarde, Link la tenía atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos._

_- Link… - volvió a repetir antes de cerrar los ojos y devolverle el abrazo al chico._

_- Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – dijo separándose un poco de la chica para poder mirarla._

_Luego de decir esto, Link se inclinó posando sus labios sobre los de Zelda, al instante pude sentir como la chica le correspondía, el beso lentamente dejo de ser inocente para volverse en uno más apasionado, los cuerpos de ambos se acercaron más al del otro. _

_Ambos estaban muy sumidos en el reencuentro, por lo que ninguno de los dos se percato del peligro, la monstruosa criatura esquelética se acercaba a la pareja sigilosamente, con todas las intensiones de matarlos a ambos._

_Ninguno de los dos quería terminar el momento, pero sus cuerpos les pedían oxígeno por lo que muy a su pesar se separaron. Zelda abrió los ojos, con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de Link, que aún permanecía con los parpados cerrados, sintiendo las subes caricias que la chica le proporcionaba._

_Zelda separó su mirada del rostro del chico y lo que vio la aterró por completo, a menos de un metro un Stallfo empuñaba una enorme espada en alto, listo para atacar._

_- Link cuidado – dijo empujando a Link hacia un lado al tiempo que el arma del Stallfo se dirigía hacía ellos._

_Link cayó al suelo, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, pero nunca se imagino de lo que sería testigo._

_- ¡Zelda! – alcanzó a gritar, mientras observaba como la enorme arma del Stallfo caía sobre la chica._

_Zelda cayó al suelo, el Stallfo volvió a levantar el arma ahora ensangrentada para terminar con su tarea. La chica logró esquivar el segundo ataque, tomó su arma del suelo y se levantó con rapidez. Podía sentir un dolor punzante en su hombro, había logrado esquivar el ataque y para su suerte el arma no le había hecho una herida profunda, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como su la espada aún estuviera enterrándose en su piel._

_- No entiendo que es lo que sucede – fue en eso cuando logró verlo, en el corto segundo en el que cerró los parpados logró divisar una aterradora escena…_

_Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de Stallfos uno de ellos tenía una daga en su huesuda mano, con ella había roto parte de la ropa de la chica y ahora comenzaba a enterar su arma en el hombro de la ella._

_Link se había levantado, sin perder tiempo tomó su arma y se preparó para combatir._

_- No Link., no te acerques – le dijo la chica al tiempo que volvía a esquivar el arma, ahora lo entendía, este mundo no era real, debía regresar, no tenía tiempo, si no regresaba ahora esos monstruos acabarían con ella._

_Link estaba confundido, ahora el cuerpo de Zelda se veía borroso, parecía un holograma._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Zelda? – no entendía que era lo que pasaba, por un momento pensó que la chica moriría, pero ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes, el cuerpo de la princesa estaba desapareciendo, tal como si se tratara de un espejismo, pero ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?, la había tenido entre sus brazos, la había besado y todo eso fue absolutamente real - ¿Cómo..?._

_- Link… despierta, tienes que despertar – el cuerpo de la chica estaba a punto de desaparecer._

_- ¿Despertar? – Link esta muy confundido ¿Por qué debía despertar?_

_- Link, no lo entiendes… esto no es real… debes salir de este mundo… - la imagen de Zelda ya había desaparecido y al parecer Link no era el único confundido con su desaparición – despierta… - fue lo último que logró escuchar y luego todo quedo en silencio._

_El Stallfo aún no salía de su confusión cuando Link había al fin comprendido el mensaje, debía salir de ese lugar, cerró sus parpados con fuerza intentando concentrarse en el lugar que se encontraba antes de llegar a el bosque. El Stallfo volteó y se dio cuenta que aún tenía una presa con la cual podría acabar, pero justo en el momento cuando el arma del monstruo iba a dar con el chico, este desapareció como por obra de magia._

* * *

Zelda se despertó sobresaltada, y lo primero que vio fue una horrenda cara huesuda muy cerca de su rostro, tomó del costado su espada y la clavó con fuerza en la cabeza del monstruo, este retrocedió chillando, para luego desmoronarse como una pila de huesos.

- Aún no estoy muerta – dijo levantándose y sacando la daga que aún mantenía incrustada un poco más abajo de su hombro – si quieren cenar… van ha tener que matarme primero – dijo con una voz firme.

La gran cantidad de Stallfos que se había reunido avanzó sin vacilar hacía la chica, todas sus armas estaban en alto, indicando que esta sería la batalla definitiva.

- _Su cabeza controla el cuerpo – _recordó las palabras que Link había dicho antes de acabar con el monstruo – muy bien… esta vez… ¡estoy lista!

* * *

Todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, no podía divisar nada, volvió a cerrar los parpados para abrirlos nuevamente en un intento de lograr que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

- Eh vuelto – se dijo incorporándose en sus cuatro patas.

Sus ojos de lobo no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, por lo que en poco tiempo pudo divisar la cueva en la que se encontraban, los restos de la madera ya carbonizada y por supuesto a sus dos compañeras.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – La voz de Midna se hizo presente – viste a la princesa ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – Link se quedo completamente inmóvil y sorprendido por el comentario de Midna - _¿Cómo es que ella sabe que vi a Zelda?_

- ¿No era eso lo que querías? – ahora frotaba su único ojo para poder despertarse – tú me dijiste que querías ver a la chica, es por eso que te lo pregunto.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes tú que acabo de verla? – le preguntó aún confundido por la naturalidad con la que Midna hablaba.

- A si que era verdad… no te preocupes chiquillo, no he indagado en tu mente… sólo lo decía por la cara de preocupación que traes, sabes algo… si tantos deseos tienes de verla, deberías volver – le dijo acercándose al joven lobo.

- Pero… no se como regresar a mi mundo, además que en este lugar me necesitan… - le dijo bajando la mirada – sólo observa como se encuentra Celina, esos monstruos casi la matan.

- Mira, hagamos un trato – le propuso Midna a Link.

- ¿Un trato? – Link intrigado clavo sus azules ojos en el rojizo de Midna - ¿Qué tipo de trato?

- Es uno muy simple… veras… las heridas de esta loba tardaran en sanar un buen tiempo – dijo apuntando a la blanca criatura que dormía tranquilamente – si ella se recupera antes de que tu vuelvas la dejaré que decida lo que quiera hacer, por mi parte te esperare pacientemente… no tengo ningún apuro.

- ¿Y si ustedes se encuentran en peligro y yo aún no logró volver? – le preguntó.

- Mira chico… antes de que tu llegaras nosotros teníamos nuestras propias vidas, es verdad que me conociste en un calabozo, pero el que estuviera encerrada no significa que no se valerme por mi misma – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Link – ahora vete, mientras más rápido te largues más pronto podrás estar de vuelta.

- Gracias Midna – le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida de la cueva – muchas gracias… amiga - dijo dando una última mirada a la criatura antes de abandonar el refugio.

Midna se había quedado sorprendida, las últimas palabras de Link antes de abandonarlos le habían llamado mucho la atención…

- ¿Amiga? – Repitió incrédula – debe haber sido un error de su parte… yo… nunca he tenido un amigo…

- Eso es porque tú no lo has querido así – le dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

- Estabas despierta… ¿verdad? – le dijo volteándose para ver a la loba, que ahora estaba incorporándose con algo de dificultad.

- Si – fue la simple respuesta de la joven loba.

- ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?... tu deseabas que él no se marchara, podrías haber hecho algo – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó sorprendida por el comentario de Midna.

- Es sólo una de mis muchas habilidades, ahora mismo puedo saber lo que estas pensando… puedo indagar con gran facilidad en la mente de las criaturas puras – le respondió – criaturas como tú y Link, pero tu aún no me respondes…

- Escuche su conversación… y… - bajo la mirada algo apenada.

- Ya veo… escuchaste lo de Zelda… es por eso que no hiciste nada para que no se fuera – le dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que era lo que la chica le diría a continuación.

- Si… el parecía muy preocupado y alterado – le dijo – su rostro no era el mismo que yo conocí, su sonrisa se había borrado… me cuesta admitirlo… pero él tiene algo muy especial…

- Quiero pedirte que confíes en mi… tenías razón cuando le dijiste a Link que era algo de esas criaturas que están destruyendo tu mundo, pero al igual que a ti yo fui traicionada.

- Mis compañeros no me traicionaron – dijo con rabia al recordar su pasado.

- Pero te abandonaron… eso también es una acción de traición… - le dijo muy segura.

- No quiero continuar con esta conversación, tomaré en cuenta tus palabras y confiare en ti, pero si descubro que intentas traicionar a Link te juró que te mataré – dijo volviendo a recostarse.

- Eres muy directa – dijo sonriendo y acercándole a la chica – no te preocupes yo te ayudare a curar tus heridas – agregó mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la loba.

* * *

Link corría a toda velocidad sin destino aparente, no sabía donde podría encontrar la salida de este mundo, la última vez que había entrado no supo como logró escapar.

- Necesito volver a mi mundo… ese sueño… estoy seguro que no fue un sueño, fue demasiado real – decía mientras corría atravesando nuevamente el bosque – me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de ayudar a que este mundo vuelva a la normalidad.

Fue en eso cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, algo que no había comprendido a su debido momento.

- _Una dimensión paralela a esta ha perdido su equilibrio, para derrotar a Ganondorf deberemos devolver aquella armonía perdida – _algo así era lo que Zelda le había dicho hace ya bastante tiempo – como no lo pensé antes… mi presencia en este mundo tenía una razón, Twilight Realm debe ser esa dimensión paralela.

Estaba más que seguro que Twilight Real era el mundo del que Zelda hablaba, pero aún no podía entender que tenía que ver este sitió con Ganondorf.

- ¿Será el responsable de lo que sucede en este mundo? – se preguntó aún sin detener la marcha – _me pregunto que relación podría tener el con lo que sucede en este mundo… además Zelda me ha estado ocultando algo, tal es ella ya lo sabía… y hay otra cosa que me inquieta, si Ganondorf fuera el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder ¿Por qué se haría tantos problemas en hacer todo con suma cautela? _

Los pensamientos de Link seguían divagando en un sin número de preguntas a las que no lograba encontrarles respuesta, por alguna razón sentía que habían demasiadas piezas ausentes en su rompecabezas, y si no lograba encontrarlas a tiempo no lograría derrotar al príncipe de la oscuridad, ni mucho menos ayudar a Zelda.

Link estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato en el momento en que sus alrededores comenzaron a cambiar, las ramas de los árboles y sus hojas habían recuperado su color, hasta el suelo parecía recobrar vida de un instante a otro, la luz de la luna estaba desapareciendo, nuevamente estaba perdiendo el combate con el implacable sol que recuperaba su territorio para dar paso al amanecer.

Link sólo logró percatarse de estos cambios cuando pudo sentir la fuerte punzada en su pecho, una sensación que sólo era ocasionada por una cosa...

- No… otra vez no – dijo intentando soportar el agudo dolor que le provocaba transformarse.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, pero esos rayos no sólo indicaban el inició de un nuevo día…

- Lo siento mucho señorita… en verdad no quería que esto terminara así – la voz del joven parecía arrepentida, pero aún así no se detuvo, su labor estaba casi completado – si hubiera cooperado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

El misterioso joven se encontraba sumergido hasta la cintura en las ahora pacíficas aguas del mar, pero el no estaba sólo, lo acompañaba una chica, que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. El joven no perdió el tiempo y encadenó a la muchacha a una de las muchas rocas cercanas a las ruinas del Templo de agua.

- Tal ves… para cuando alguien logre encontrarla ya sea demasiado tarde – dijo terminando de encadenar a la joven – le pido que me perdone – fue lo último que le dijo antes de besar la frente de la chica y alejarse hasta la orilla de la playa.

La chica parecía haberle dado pelea, ya que sus ropas se encontraban completamente dañadas, pero a pesar del duro combate en el que pareció haber participado no se veía para nada cansado. Ahora la misteriosa silueta se alejada del mar en dirección a las lejanas montañas de Hyrule, su último paradero.

- Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias tal ves esto no terminaría así… se… que usted debe pensar igual que yo… señorita Nayru – dijo aún con nostalgia en su vos – sólo tiene hasta el anochecer, sino su cuerpo será cubierto por el agua del mar y ella morirá ahogada – ahora su rostro parecía haber perdido expresividad y su mirada volvió a parecer sombría.

De esta forma se interno nuevamente en las tierras de Hyrule, no se detuvo ni una vez para mirar atrás, lo que había hecho ya estaba consumado y ya no había forma de revertirlo.

* * *

Zelda ya se había percatado que el nuevo día estaba dando comienzo, algunos rayos de luz pasaban entre del denso follaje de los árboles, pero aún así no eran suficientes como para alejar a los Stallfos, sabía perfectamente que eran criaturas de la oscuridad y que odiaban la luz del día, pero el bosque era tan denso que estando dentro de él parecía que la oscuridad nunca se alejaría.

- ¿Ya se cansó… alteza? – le dijo uno de los cinco Stallfos que aún se encontraban en pie.

- Aún no deberías cantar victoria… yo no pienso desistir – le respondió Zelda, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos.

- Pues… en ese caso no me deja más opción – le dijo para ordenarle a los otros cuatro Stallfos que atacaran simultáneamente.

- _Por la fuerza de Din… espero poder resistir – _pensó antes de alistarse para la inevitable colisión de espadas.

* * *

Link abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en su mundo, con su propio cuerpo, aunque la verdad era que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su forma de lobo, ya casi sentía como si siempre hubiese tenido esa forma. Observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir en donde se encontraba, y tardó menos de lo que se imagino.

- No puede ser… este lugar… - dijo intentando asimilar la idea.

- ¡Link! – dijo una chica muy conocida acercándose hasta donde el se encontraba – no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te encuentres a salvo ¿Dónde te habías metido?... no podía sentir tu presencia dentro del bosque – le dijo la chica cuando ya había llegado hasta donde el se encontraba - ¿Te sientes bien, te ves algo confundido – le dijo inclinándose para ayudarlo a que se levantara.

Link tomó la mano que le ofrecía la chica, aún no había salido de su total asombro.

- ¿Farore? – preguntó observando a la joven ya de pie.

- Claro que soy yo… quien más podría estar en medio del bosque cuidando la entrada de un misterioso calabozo – le dijo sonriéndole - ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

- ¿Ah? – Link aún parecía confundido – digo, si claro, estoy bien no te preocupes – le dijo rápidamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Mmmmm – Farote observaba fijamente a Link con una de sus manos en la barbilla - ¿No pareces muy convencido? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Estoy algo agotado, pero bien… en verdad no te estoy mintiendo – le dijo con una mano tras la nuca, se encontraba algo nervioso por la forma en que la peli-verde lo estaba mirando, cerró los ojos y esbozó las más convincente sonrisa fingida.

- Bueno si tu lo dices – agregó aún no muy convencida - ¿no deberías estar con la princesa? – le preguntó de pronto.

- ¿No sabes donde esta? – ahora era él quien la interrogaba angustiado, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica – por favor… ayúdame a encontrarla – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Esta bien… te ayudaré, pero debes calmarte – le dijo apartando las manos de Link de su hombros – escúchame con atención, yo había estado siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas entre ustedes dos…

- Pero eso no fue nuestra culpa… yo no se que fue lo que me sucedió – se defendió el chico.

- Ya lo se… ambos cayeron en uno de los hechizos del bosque, bueno después de eso tu desapareciste y ahora misteriosamente llegaste hasta acá como si nada…

- ¿Y Zelda? – preguntó ya impaciente.

- Bueno ella esta atrapada en otra trampa de este misterioso lugar, a estado por horas dando vuelta en círculos y por lo que pude ver no estaba sola, al parecer un ejercito de Stallfos le dieron una cordial bienvenida – termino de decir – no puedo decirte la ubicación exacta donde ella esta en estos momentos, pero si puedo indicarte una forma rápida para llegar hasta el último lugar donde la vi.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – le dijo esperanzado.

- Claro que si… recuerda que soy Farore, el oráculo de los secretos – dijo muy orgullosa de si misma – sólo cierra tus ojos por un momento y yo te mostraré el camino – le terminó de decir.

* * *

Link ahora corría a toda velocidad atravesando el bosque, aún mantenía claras las imágenes del camino que Farore le había mostrado, en especial la última imagen que vio…

Zelda se encontraba en el suelo y un gran número de Stallfos observaba su cuerpo, uno de ellos se acercó sigiloso, tomo una daga y se preparó para atacar, eso fue lo último que había alcanzado a distinguir, ya que las perturbadoras imágenes no sólo fueron chocantes para él, sino también para la joven de quien eran esos recuerdos.

Farore se había quedado muy preocupada cuando él se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

- No voy ha llegar a tiempo – dijo corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban – Zelda… resiste.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Link comenzara a ver en el suelo una gran cantidad de huesos esparcidos por todo el piso, siguió avanzando hasta que al fin logró escuchar algo… nuevamente el sonido del metal chocando una y otra vez.

- _Ese sonido… eso significa que Zelda despertó y esta combatiendo ahora_ – pensó mientras seguía avanzando – _puedo ver algo – _ahora se estaba preparando para el combate, ya había desenvainado su espada y se encontraba listo para la lucha.

Cuando llego hasta el lugar de donde pertenecían los sonidos, la escena se le hizo muy familiar, demasiado familiar... Pudo observar con claridad como la chica perdía su arma y esta iba a parar a un árbol cercano, también pudo oír lo que el Stallfo le decía antes de lanzar lo que sería su ataque final.

Link de inmediato reacciono, corrió hasta donde la chica se encontraba y se interpuso entre esta y la fatal arma de su enemigo, deteniendo con su espada el mortal ataque.

- Link…

**Continuará…**

Bueno y antes de despedirme quiero como siempre agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review, n.n en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo… muchísimas gracias a **Miko Raven Tonks**, me alegra que te gustara el capi, en especial porque lo escribí tan apurada que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de volver a leerlo para revisarlo, de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto, al fin estoy de vuelta en mi casa y ahora solo me resta poner manos a la obra y seguir escribiendo... también deseo agradecer a **Itxi**, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gustara el capi y que sigas leyendo, espero que este capi no se haga muy confuso y bueno para el próximo se viene más aventura… y por último muchas gracias a **navi-the-fairy**, sabes realmente me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando llegue de mis vacaciones y vi tu review, nunca creí que una autora tan buena leyera mi fic, e leído muchos de tus fic y en verdad me parecen excelentes.


	17. Enfrentamiento en las Fronteras

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 16: Enfrentamiento en las fronteras de Endless Forest .-.-.-.**

Zelda aún miraba atónita lo ocurrido, había algo en este momento que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Link había llegado justo en el momento más apropiado, ahora el Stallfo se encontraba completamente desarmado, sin darse cuenta su mirada buscó la cabeza del monstruo.

- La cabeza es la que dirige todos sus movimientos. – Repitió sin poder evitarlo – ¿_Qué estoy haciendo?_

De inmediato divisó la cabeza del Stallfo y observó con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba…

- _El mismo lugar… - _Un instante después logró escuchar el sonido producido por las otras partes que formaban el cuerpo del monstruo. – E_sta ensamblando sus piezas… no tengo tiempo que perder. – S_in dudar ni un minuto más se acercó hasta la cabeza, y con firmeza enterró su arma en el cráneo de la criatura.

Al instante los huesos dejaron de moverse, el monstruo había muerto.

- Link… - Volvió a repetir la chica, aún un tanto incrédula. – A_caso… estaré soñando de nuevo._ – Pero eso era imposible, la herida en su hombro era muy real ¿o no?

Link no le respondió.

- _La espada debería estar. – P_ensó al tiempo que caminaba sin despegar su vista del suelo. – A_quí… - _levantó su mirada y observó el árbol donde el arma de la chica había quedado atrapada. – _T__al como en mi sueño… _- Ahora se encontraba sacando la espada con su mano derecha.

- _Esta vez no será igual… esto no es un sueño. – S_e dijo avanzando lentamente hacía el chico que aún permanecía de espaldas a ella.

- Debería tener más cuidado cuando combate. – Habló, repitiendo las frases que estaba seguro ya haber pronunciado con anterioridad. – No debe bajar nunca la guardia. – Dijo y justo cuando iba a voltear para ver a la chica, pudo sentir como los brazos de esta pasaban por su costado y sus cuerpos se juntaban, formando un abrazo.

- No lo volveré a hacer. – Le respondió. – Lo prometo.

Link aún no salía de su asombro cuando la chica comenzó a deshacer el abrazo, de inmediato él volteo para observarla, y justo en el momento en que pensaba soltar las espadas sintió como ambas manos de la joven se posaban sobre la izquierda de él.

- Estas espadas son nuestra mejor defensa. – Ahora lo miraba a los ojos. – No deberías dejarlas caer. – Agregó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- Zelda. – Logró articular Link, quien se encontraba embobado mirando a la princesa. - _¿Cómo supo que pensaba soltarlas? – S_e preguntó.

Ella por su parte apartó una de sus manos de la izquierda del chico y tomó su espada que aún se encontraba en la mano derecha de este.

- Quiero… quiero despertar de este horrendo sueño, deseo que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez. - Murmuró bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro. – Tengo miedo… miedo de no poder escapar nunca de este bosque…

- Entonces salgamos de este lugar. – Le dijo tomando a la chica de la barbilla y haciendo que ésta lo mirara.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... durante horas he caminado en círculos y no encuentro forma de romper el hechizo que no me permite encontrar la salida. – Le explicó ya un poco más calmada, realmente era reconfortante verlo ahí frente a ella.

- Yo no conozco ninguna magia ni hechizo que pueda ayudarnos. – Agregó sin dejar de mirarla, estaba muy feliz de volver a verla con vida. – Pero creo firmemente que juntos lograremos salir de este lugar. – Esta vez se dirigía a ella con seguridad.

- Tienes razón… juntos encontraremos el camino correcto. – Link había alejado sus temores, esos que oscurecían su entorno y no le permitían ver con claridad y ahora después de una larga noche podía observar el amanecer.

En verdad había sido una noche demasiado larga...

* * *

Dentro del castillo de Hyrule no todo estaba tan tranquilo como los pacíficos habitantes creían, Ganondorf se acababa de enterar de lo ocurrido y estaba muy disgustado, al parecer su plan para detener al molesto Hylian habían fracasado, pero no era eso lo que lo había alarmado, sino que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

Según lo que uno de sus numerosos informantes le había dicho la princesa y Link se habían reunido, su secuaz le había comentado que los habían visto juntos saliendo de las ruinas del templo del bosque y que además estaban acompañados por Farore.

- Ellos tienen la Trifuerza, si unen todas las piezas podría ser mi fin. – Murmuró deslizándose de un lado a otro. – Pero eso no sucederá, Zelda quiere acabar conmigo con sus propias manos.

No, eso no era lógico, si ellos tenían la Trifuerza completa ¿Por qué aún no la habían utilizado?, había algo que estaba pasando por alto, pero ¿Qué?...

- Eso es. – Dijo de pronto asombrándose por su propio ingenio. - Estoy seguro que la princesa teme que si utiliza el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder no tendrá la fuerza para controlarlo… si… eso debe ser. – Se detuvo, ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquilo. -… Zelda le teme al enorme poder que ahora posee… pero no se preocupe princesa. – Agregó sonriendo maliciosamente. - Yo le quitaré ese enorme peso de encima muy pronto.

Se dirigió hacía el piano que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, se sentó y comenzó a tocar las teclas una tras otra, la macabra melodía producida por el instrumento lleno toda la sala, era la misma melodía que hace cinco años había tocado, una melodía que expresaba destrucción y oscuridad en cada compás.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes habían avanzado por la espesura del bosque sin detenerse, ya llevaban más de una hora caminando y al parecer, al fin sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados.

- Mira Link. – Dijo puntando hacía adelante. – Ahí termina el bosque… lo logramos.

A sólo unos cinco metros de ellos podían ver la salida del bosque, la luz del sol era perfectamente visible desde donde se encontraban, ambos apresuraron el paso, estaban ansiosos por abandonar el bosque, pero todo no sería tan fácil y justo antes de llegar a la salida una oscura sombra se interpuso en su camino.

- No puede ser. – Murmuró la chica aterrada por lo que sus ojos veían, retrocedió inconscientemente hasta quedar a unos dos pasos tras de Link, mientras este sacaba su espada para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

- Déjanos pasar ahora mismo. - El chico parecía muy seguro de poder vencerlo.

- No lo provoques Link… él vino a buscarme, sólo debo entregarme y tú podrás escapar. – Le dijo aún sin creer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

- ¿Qué? – Link aún no asimilaba lo que la princesa acababa de decirle. – No dejaré que ese monstruo te lleve consigo… no dejaré que nada ni nadie de aparte de mi lado. – Le dijo poniéndose justo delante de la chica para protegerla.

La joven se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos intentando comprender las últimas palabras del rubio, volvió a mirar hacía el frente observando la horrenda figura y de inmediato reaccionó.

- No Link, nunca podrás vencerlo… - Le insistió tomando uno de los brazos del Hylian intentando que éste desistiera.

- Es sólo uno, claro que puedo vencerlo. – La contradijo apartando a la joven.

- No lograras acabar con un caballero de la oscuridad… sus poderes no pueden compararse con los nuestros, no importa cuantos sean… por favor… escúchame. – Pero era inútil, por más que intentó detener el enfrentamiento no lo logró.

El monstruoso caballero camino lentamente hacía su objetivo, la princesa. No tenía ningún interés en malgastar energía en vano, las órdenes de su creador habían sido muy claras "tráiganme a la princesa", les había dicho.

Link se dio cuenta al instante que el jinete lo estaba ignorando por completo, este caminaba directo hacía Zelda, la chica por su parte se encontraba muy perturbada como para escapar y ni pensar en que pudiera combatir, al parecer había algo en esa monstruosa sombra que ofuscaba de toda reacción a la joven princesa.

- Ni lo pienses. – Dijo interponiéndose rápidamente entre el jinete y la muchacha.

El jinete levantó su acorazada mano empuñando su enorme espada. Se trataba de una mandoble, arma letal de doble filo, hoja recta, muy larga y pesada, era común maniobrarla con las dos manos por su peso, pero el jinete parecía no verse afectado en lo más mínimo, sobre su otra mano sostenía con firmeza un oscuro escudo.

- _Tiene una fuerza increíble. – P_ensó Link mirando como el oscuro caballero levantaba el arma dispuesto a sacarlo de su camino.

Link logró esquivar el primer ataque del monstruo lanzándose hacía un lado, pero no contaba con que además de la descomunal fuerza que poseía el jinete, este también tenía una gran agilidad, nunca comparable con la de Link en combate. Ese monstruo si daba razón para temer, sumándole a su agilidad, el enorme cuerpo y espada que poseía.

- _No tengo tiempo para esquivarlo. – Pensó_ observando desde el suelo como la enorme espada se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta él. – _D__ebo enfrentar el ataque. – _Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese breve instante mientras tomaba con fuerza su espada y se preparaba para la gran colisión.

A menos de un metro de distancia de donde se desarrollaba el peligroso combate, Zelda observaba inmóvil.

- _Link no podrá sólo. – _Pensó mientras veía como el chico lograba a duras penas aguantar el ataque de su enemigo. – T_engo que ayudarlo… pero… no puedo moverme. – _Intentó dar un paso hacía adelante, pero fue en vano lo único que consiguió fue caer de rodillas al suelo. – _E__s igual que esa vez… mi cuerpo no responde… ¿Por qué?_

Link hasta el momento no había logrado ensartar ningún ataque, de hecho no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento fuera de los que utilizaba para esquivar los ataques del jinete.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer?... es demasiado fuerte y sus ataques son muy rápidos. –P_ensó mientras volvía a esquivar otro ataque directo. – Eso es. – Dijo de repente, sin percatarse que estaba hablando en voz alta. – _N__unca podré derrotarlo si lo ataco de frente… tengo que buscar la manera de llegar hasta su espalda… pero… para eso deberé arriesgarme, tendré que dejar de cubrirme._

Zelda volvía a intentar ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró, por más que lo intentó no podía moverse ni un centímetro, su cuerpo seguía sin responder.

- _Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que levantarme. – _Una vez más lo intentó sin resultados, su cuerpo aún se mantenía inmóvil. – _S__i no me muevo mataran a Link… no lo permitiré… no puedo dejar que sacrifique su vida por mi._

Fue entonces cuando la imagen del chico volvió hasta su mente… y esas palabras nuevamente chocaron contra sus recuerdos…

- _No dejare que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado._ - Recordó, sintiendo como si repentinamente algo oprimiera su pecho. -… Link… - Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, para luego caer y perderse en la humedad del suelo. – _Lo tengo… si mi cuerpo no responde por mi miedo… debo remplazar ese miedo. – P_ensó mientras con un gran esfuerzo tomaba la daga que había guardado de su último encuentro con los Stallfos. – _Es ahora o nunca…_

Link se alejó del jinete dando unos saltos hacía atrás, por su parte el monstruo empezó a caminar hasta él sin saber lo que el joven estaba planeando. De pronto el chico soltó su escudo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, ahora su única defensa era su espada, el jinete ya estaba justo delante de él.

- _Si esto no resulta será mi fin. – _Pensó mirando la oscura armadura del jinete al tiempo que dejaba su posición de defensa y observaba atentamente los movimientos de su contrincante.

El jinete levantó su arma, listo para el golpe definitivo…

- ¡AHORA! – Gritoó lanzándose al suelto, y sintiendo como la gigantesca arma lo rozaba rodó por el piso hasta quedar justo tras el jinete y antes de que este lograra voltearse Link se levantó y con su espada en mano atacó al caballero.

El monstruoso jinete logró esquivar el ataque del chico, pero la espada de este logró separar uno de los brazos de la pesada armadura que portaba, la parte de la armadura cayó pesadamente en el suelo junto con el escudo que el jinete sostenía con ese brazo, de el agujero que quedo en la armadura podía observarse claramente un vapor oscuro saliendo.

Link recibió un fuerte codazo de parte del jinete cuando este se volteaba, ahora el chico se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo, el dolor que sentía no era comparable con ningún golpe que antes hubiera recibido, el golpe le había impactado directo en el pecho desprotegido, su vista se volvió borrosa… intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible, al instante escupió sangre, se sentó respirando con dificultad, levantó la mirada sólo para observar como el furioso jinete se acercaba hasta él dispuesto a matarlo.

- _Se acabo. – _Pensó, había arriesgado demasiado en el último ataque y no había conseguido destruir a la criatura de las sombras.

El jinete lanzó su ataque contra Link, y justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de impactar contra el chico…

- ¡DETENTE! – Gritó la muchacha a menos de un metro de distancia.

La enorme arma del jinete se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rubio, Link abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el peligroso filo del arma del jinete rozándole la piel.

- Era a mí a quien buscabas… - Zelda se mantenía de pie y sostenía con fuerza su espada.

- ¿Cómo lograste liberarte de mi hechizo? – La firme voz del jinete atravesando la armadura se hacía presente por primera vez.

Al instante el jinete se alejó de Link y comenzó su lenta caminata hacía la joven.

- Eso no te importa. – Le respondió, sus ojos mostraban un notable rencor hacía su atacante.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró observando la daga ensangrentada en el piso rodeada por un pequeño charco, luego dirigió su mirada a las manos de la chica, una de las cuales ella mantenía empuñada tratando de detener la hemorragia. – Fue una gran idea herirte para liberarte del hechizo, eres inteligente y osada… pero esas cualidades no te ayudaran a vénceme.

- Nadie ha dicho que pretendo derrotarte. – Lo estaba provocando, aún manteniéndose alerta a los movimientos de su contrincante.

El caballero oscuro camino lentamente acercándose a su objetivo.

- _Vamos… piensa en algo… tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo. – _Pensó mientras daba algunos pasos retrocediendo. – _Hay algo extraño… si él deseara matarme ya lo habría hecho sin mayores problemas ¿Por qué? – _Había algo en toda esta situación que le estaba molestando, algo que no estaba en su lugar – _Espera un momento, Ganondorf me necesita con vida… si eso es cierto, entonces aún tengo una oportunidad_

El jinete avanzaba lentamente hacía la chica que seguía retrocediendo, en cualquier momento quedaría atrapada y sería su oportunidad para capturarla, debía ser cuidadoso, ya que Ganondorf les había ordenado explícitamente que llevaran a la princesa con vida.

- Alto. – Ordenó la joven deteniéndose en seco. – No sigas acercándote.

- ¿Y si no lo hago, que me harás? – Dijo aún sin detener sus pasos.

Zelda no tuvo más opción, llevó sin ninguna duda el filo de su espada hasta su cuello.

- Si no te detienes acabaré con mi vida. – Le dijo sin vacilar ni un momento.

- No serías capas. – Agregó dando un nuevo paso hacia delante.

La chica tomó firmemente el arma y enterró suavemente el filo de la espada en su cuello. Zelda pudo sentir como el cortante acero rozaba su piel dejándole una marca de un corte no muy profundo, de la que comenzó a escurrir un cálido líquido carmesí.

- Espera. – Ahora el jinete se había detenido, al parecer las palabras de la chica iban muy en serio.

- Veo que ahora nos estamos entendiendo. – Agregó mirando fijamente al jinete, cualquier movimiento que este hiciera podría ser peligroso, a pesar de que ahora parecía tener control sobre la situación no debía bajar la guardia, no era conveniente dejarse fiar, en especial teniendo en cuenta las grandes habilidades de su enemigo.

Por su parte Link intentaba descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, por alguna extraña razón el jinete no lo había asesinado, en vez de eso se había alejado de él. Intentó levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor en su pecho impidió que se moviera de momento, aún su visión no se recuperaba del todo, pero alcanzó a distinguir perfectamente la silueta del oscuro caballero detenida frente alguien.

- Zelda… - Articuló muy débilmente. - _Zelda esta en peligro. – _Pensó al tiempo que con todas sus energías tomaba su espada y levantaba.

La princesa no se había movido de la posición en la que se encontraba al igual que el jinete que seguía inmóvil analizando la situación y sus posibilidades, si la chica bajaba un segundo la guardia sería su oportunidad para atacar, lo único que debía hacer era quitarle su arma y ella volvería a ser vulnerable.

- _No podré seguir así eternamente… tengo que hacer algo… - _Fue en ese momento cuando sobre su mano derecha un extraño resplandor llamó su atención. - _Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza…_

Era ese el momento, la chica había bajado la guardia y él estaba listo para atacarla. La joven devolvió su atención al jinete, pero ya era demasiado tarde, este se había abalanzado contra ella y con un rápido movimiento le había quitado la espada y ahora la sostenía con firmeza del cuello.

- Se acabo el juego… princesa. – Le dijo con la misma extraña voz.

Zelda no podía respirar por el fuerte agarre del jinete, muy pronto perdería la conciencia y el monstruo podría llevarla consigo.

Link caminaba tambaleándose, al paso que iba no llegaría a tiempo, todo había terminado, no había sido capaz de proteger a la princesa… no había podido salvar a Zelda.

El jinete la soltó, al fin la princesa había perdido la conciencia, ahora sólo debía llevarla hasta el castillo, pero había algo extraño, el resplandor de su mano no había desaparecido, observó con detenimiento el hechizante resplandor, fue en ese momento cuando la mano de la chica se movió.

- Imposible. – Dijo sin creerlo.

La joven se levantó, sostenida por una fuerza que no era la suya propia, el jinete retrocedió un paso. La princesa abrió sus parpados, ahora sus ojos también poseían el dorado resplandor. Zelda avanzó hacía el jinete, mientras este lanzaba su ataque, la chica levantó su brazo y el resplandor de su mano derecha fue suficiente para cegar al monstruo.

- Dile a Ganondorf que si tanto desea recuperarla que venga el mismo por ella…

Después de esas palabras el brazo del jinete se movió por si sólo y enterró su arma en su propia armadura, su casco cayó al suelo y dejo que todo el vapor oscuro abandonara la armadura.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Se preguntó Link que sólo había alcanzado a distinguir el resplandor y ahora veía como la armadura del jinete se desplomaba parte por parte al suelo.

Zelda aún se mantenía de pie, y al mismo tiempo que la Trifuerza dejo de brillar en su mano sus ojos recuperaron su color.

- ¿Qué… fue… lo que pasó? – Se preguntó con una mano en la frente mientras cerraba los parpados con fuerza, le dolía la cabeza.

- Zelda… - Link ya había llegado hasta donde la chica se encontraba, aún le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero su vista ya se había recuperado por completo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó mirando a la joven con preocupación.

- Link… - Lo llamó en un susurró justo antes de desplomarse.

El rubio alcanzó a sostener a la chica antes de que cayera, se hincó recostando el cuerpo de la inconciente princesa sobre su propio cuerpo y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Zelda. – Dijo llamándola, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de la muchacha. - Por favor… despierta – Se encontraba muy preocupado, no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido, pero podía ver claramente las heridas en el cuerpo de la chica. – Esto fue mi culpa, yo… - Decía mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. – Perdóname…- Volvió a hablar ahora abrazándola con fuerza.

- No… no es… tu culpa…

- ¿Zelda? – Link la separó un poco de él para poder observarla.

- Si yo… si yo tuviera tu valor… esto no hubiera… terminado así. – Le dijo abriendo los ojos con pereza y mirando el apuesto rostro del joven. – El coraje que posees es lo que te impulsa a enfrentar grandes desafíos. – Con su mano, limpio los restos de sangre que el chico aún tenía en el rostro. – Yo no poseo ese valor.

- Pero aún así no logré vencerlo. – Le dijo bajando la mirada arrepentido. – Aún así no… - Zelda posó unos de sus dedos sobre los labios del él, obligándolo a guardar silencio.

- Se necesita tener fuerza para defenderse y ganar en una batalla. – Dijo acercando su rostro al del joven.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un fugaz instante, la princesa le sonrió dulcemente y luego apoyando una de sus manos en la nuca de él lo jaló con suavidad consiguiendo que sus labios se rozaran por un instante. Link sonrojado correspondió aquel suave contancto convirtiendolo en un beso, uno que no duró demasiado. La joven se alejó un poco y observándolo a los ojos agregó...

-… Pero es necesario el coraje para batallar y también para saber cuando rendirse.

Enseguida buscó resguardo en el pecho del Hylian, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, temerosa aún de perderle.

- Zelda… - Susurró, respondiendo al abrazo de la chica. Una agradable sensación de calma acompaño aquel cariñoso acto, por un segundo el peligro había pasado y aún estaban ahí, juntos.

De esta manera permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, que a ellos les pareció una eternidad… se sentían muy reconfortados con la presencia del otro y aún más con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, incluso por algunos segundos llegaron a olvidar el lugar y la situación en la que ahora se encontraban. Pero ese momento no podía durar para siempre y ambos lo sabían perfectamente… Link fue quien al fin rompió el silencio.

- Me gustaría permanecer así por siempre. – Dijo mientras con pereza volvía a abrir los ojos. - Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe duramente el tiempo no estuviste en Hyrule.

- Yo también me sentí muy sola durante mi viaje. – Le respondió. – Y ahora… es tiempo de que nosotros también continuemos con el nuestro. – Terminó de decir abriendo sus parpados y separándose del chico.

- Si…- Agregó suspirando y observando como la princesa comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacía la salida del bosque. – No tenemos opción. – Ahora su mirada se dirigió hacía la armadura desarmada del caballero. – _La próxima vez seré más fuerte y podré protegerte, Zelda._

- Vamos. – Le animó la chica, que ya había recuperado su espada, haciéndole una seña para que se apresurara.

Link dejo de mirar la armadura, camino hasta el lugar donde había abandonado su escudo, y sin más lo tomó para luego darle rápidamente alcance a la chica.

* * *

Farore parecía preocupada, pero no precisamente por la dura batalla en la que se habían visto envueltos Link y Zelda, ella suponía que hace tiempo ellos ya habían salido del bosque, confiaba plenamente en que las habilidades de ambos unidas bastarían para encontrar la salida… Lo que ahora le preocupaba a la chica era que no había podido ponerse en contacto con el Oráculo de las Eras.

Hace unos minutos se había puesto en contacto con Din, y ella la había puesto al tanto de la situación, le había informado que ella y Nayru habían recibido con éxito su advertencia.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- _Me alegra que te encuentres bien Farore. – _Le había dicho la chica. –_Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti_.

- Din… no es mi intención alarmarte, pero algo no anda bien en las ruinas del templo del agua. – Le dijo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la comunicación con la chica, la distancia era muy grande y debía utilizar mucha de su energía.

- _¿Qué?... ¿Porque lo dices Farore? – _Le preguntó alarmada. – _Hace unas horas todo se encontraba en orden… además si Nayru tuviera problemas hubiera enviado alguna señal, tal como habíamos acordado._

- Si… lo sé, pero hace unos momentos intenté comunicarme con ella. – Le explicó intentando calmarse.

- _¿Te dijo algo?- _volvió a preguntarle impaciente.

- Ese es el problema Din… no he recibido respuesta, por más que lo intenté no logré contactarme con Nayru, es como si ella estuviera inconsciente o aún peor… - No terminó la frase, ni siquiera quería volver a pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

_- ¿Estuviera qué…? – _Le preguntó con las esperanzas de que Farore no confirmara sus sospechas.

- Estuviera… muerta. – Acabo de decir con la voz aún temblorosa.

- _¡Imposible!_ – Dijo alterada la joven pelirroja. – _Eso no puede ser posible…_ - Intentaba convencerse a si misma. - _Nayru es fuerte y muy inteligente… ella no puede haber muerto… ¿o si?_ – Ahora estaba dudando, era algo que nunca creyó posible, algo que ni siquiera se había imaginado.

- No lo se Din… seguiré intentando contactarla, lo único que te aconsejo es que tengas cuidado… las cosas se están complicando y Ganondorf esta ganando poder, mientras más tiempo pase, más grandes serán sus ejércitos…

- _Eso significa que nuevamente el destino de Hyrule esta en manos del héroe legendario._

- En manos de Link y la princesa…

- _¿La princesa también está luchando?_ – Preguntó sorprendida, sin creer aún lo que había escuchado.

- Esta vez Zelda también está arriesgando su vida.

_- Pero… ¿Cómo no la detuviste?... sabes que si Zelda muere, Hyrule no tendrá gobernante._

- La princesa ha cambiado mucho durante estos años… ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte y estaba muy determinada a seguir adelante… yo no soy quien para cuestionarla. – Le explicó.

- Tienes razón Farore… ella es fuerte y esta acompañada por Link… espero que no tengan problemas.

- Din… te dejo… he gastado mucha energía y aún la necesito para poder comunicarme con Nayru, si logro saber algo te pondré al tanto. – Dijo terminando con la conversación.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Después de hablar con Din, había vuelto a intentar comunicarse con Nayru, pero por más que probó ella nunca respondió.

- ¿Por qué no contestas Nayru? – Se preguntó, sentándose agotada en una de las rocas de las ruinas. – Sólo espero que te encuentres con bien… - Agregó respirando profundamente.

Debía descansar unos momentos para volver a intentar, no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, casi hermana... todos los oráculos tenían una estrecha relación de amistad, por lo que ella no se rendiría hasta tener noticias de Nayru.

* * *

Link y Zelda por fin habían salido del bosque, después de los muchos contratiempos. Al encontrarse fuera el joven se llevó la grata sorpresa de que su fiel amiga, Epona, aún lo estaba esperando, ahora con renovadas fuerzas, lista para seguir el viaje.

- Epona… no sabes cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo. – Le decía a la yegua mientras acariciaba su cabeza. – Te ves bien amiga. – La yegua relincho levantándose en sus dos patas traseras, demostrándole a Link que estaba lista para continuar.

Zelda observaba la escena divertida, nunca había visto a Epona con ese entusiasmo.

- Antes de partir. – Dijo buscando algo en la montura de Epona. – Déjame curarte esas heridas. – Agregó tomando algunas vendas, unas medicinas y algo de agua.

- No es necesario Link, yo me encuentro perfectamente, yo creo que tú deberías curar tus heridas.

- A mi sólo me dieron un fuerte golpe en el pecho, nada grabe te lo aseguro…- La contradijo golpeándose suavemente el pecho. – En cambio tu… parece que no fuiste tan afortunada. – Ahora la miraba con un aire protector.

- No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. – Le dijo como chiste, cruzándose de brazos.

Link rió ante el comentario de la chica.

- Si… te ves irresistible con esa pinta que traes. – Agregó aún riéndose.

- Muy gracioso. – Ahora su tono parecía un tanto molesto, además había puesto ambas manos en su cadera con cara de enfado.

- Pero si es verdad. – Dijo defendiéndose. – Sólo mírate.

Zelda observó su atuendo y comprobó que tratándose de una princesa, la ropa que traía estaba terrible… la túnica que tenía puesta al igual que la parte superior de su vestido estaban completamente desgarrados en uno de los hombros dejando a la vista no sólo la piel de la chica, si no la herida producida por la daga y parte de su ropa interior ensangrentada, los guantes ajustados que aún no se había quitado estaban bañados en sangre y en el faldón de su vestido un gran tajo dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas, por lo menos esto le facilitaba un poco el movimiento. Aunque todo esto sumado a lo sucia y maltratada que estaban las prendas.

- Bueno… tal ves tengas razón. – Admitió finalmente volteándose. – Además… si no te gusta como me veo nadie te obliga a mirarme. – Le comentó sin mucho interés, de hecho ni siquiera lo miraba.

Link se había acercado a la chica sin que esta se percatara y ahora la tenía presa en un nuevo abrazo.

- Pues… - Le dijo susurrándole al oído. – Yo considero que te ves muy sexy.

Al oírlo Zelda se sonrojó al instante, se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía el porque pero siempre que estaba junto a Link, este se encargaba de despertar en ella esos sentimientos que la llenaban de felicidad y además derretía con gran facilidad las murallas de hielo que había forjado durante años.

Fue Epona la que esta vez se encargó de devolverlos a la realidad, esta se había acercado hasta ellos y había relinchado muy cerca del oído de Link, provocando que este se sobresaltara y liberara a Zelda. Ahora era la chica la que se reía del joven.

- Debiste ver la cara que pusiste. – Le dijo aún riéndose. – Creo que es cierto el dicho de quien dice, el que ríe último ríe mejor.

- Muy divertido ¿no? – Dijo tratando de fingir la mejor cara de enfado, pero no lo logro. – _Hace mucho tiempo que no la escucha reír. – _Pensó observando con un dejo de ternura la muchacha, era realmente encantadora. – _Es como cuando éramos niños. – _Ahora recordaba los felices momentos de su infancia junto a la traviesa princesa.

- ¿Link? – Le preguntó de pronto la joven. – Oye despierta… tenemos que partir.

Link volvió rápidamente a la realidad.

- Si tienes razón… pero déjame curarte antes de irnos. – Insistió, no se movería de ese lugar sin antes asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, quizás después no tendrían tiempo para hacer esto.

- Está bien… - Terminó cediendo, no había forma de nadar contra la corriente, no si Link formaba parte del caudal.

El Hylian con cuidado limpio las heridas de la chica, luego les puso algo de medicina para terminar vendándolas… Zelda por su parte se quitó los guantes que ya no le servían de nada y también se quitó la túnica.

- Ya estoy casi listo. – Agregó terminando de vendar la mano de la joven. – Bien… terminé – Dijo finalmente sonriéndole.

- Gracias. – Susurro con una sutil sonrisa. – Ahora vamos, no quiero ser interceptada por un ejército de Ganondorf, además… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Luego de estas palabras ambos subieron en Epona y comenzaron su viaje.

- ¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos? – Preguntó Link a la princesa.

- Hacía el mar. – Le respondió Zelda.

- Bien Epona, ya la oíste… - Le dijo el joven a su fiel amiga, esta giró levemente hacía el este dirigiendo su rumbo hacia la costa.

El ambiente volvió a encontrarse en silencio, el camino no sería muy largo montando en Epona, pero aún así ambos sabían que nuevos peligros los esperaban en su destino, pero lo que nunca se imaginarían es que su aventura se convertiría en una carrera contra el tiempo para poder salvar la vida de la encarnación de la Diosa de la sabiduría…

**Continuará… **

Muy bien, aquí estoy de vuelta y antes de que nada necesito tomar un poco de su tiempo para dar un muy especial agradecimiento a **Zelink **y a **la generala**, que a pesar de ya haber leído esta historia siguen apoyándome, en verdad se los agradezco. No saben lo Feliz que me hace saber que a pesar del tiempo aún lean esto. Y bueno para las personas que quizás estén recién leyendo esta historia también les doy mi infinita gratitud y les dejo la invitación para que puedan dar sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas o lo que sea XD, todo es bienvenido.

Por cierto aún no actualizo Guardaespaldas por una semana porque estoy esperando a alguien que aún no ha leído el capi XD.

**((De aquí en adelante van los agradecimientos antiguos XD!))**

Y como siempre antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a las personas que dejaron review, agradezco a **Itxier**, en verdad gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, no me demore tanto en actualizar esta ves … también agradezco a **Shaeras**, que bueno que te gustara el fic, acá esta el siguiente capi… y no te preocupes muy pronto subiré el siguiente XDD, espero que sigas leyendo.


	18. Una Entrada Oculta

Hola a todos! – cri cri… cri cri… - Bueno XD al que este por ahí XP su es que hay alguien XDD. Sólo quería aclarar una pequeña cosilla que no estoy segura haberla aclarado antes. Bueno sucede que y como seguro ya se dieron cuenta, el fic no tiene el mismo nombre de antes XD, digo en todos los capítulos corregidos puse "El regreso de Ganondorf" y afuera en el título del fic dice "Ganondorf regresa" ¿Por qué? Pues… simplemente porque consideraba que sonaba mejor lo primero XD, pero me dio algo de nostalgia borrar el título de la historia, por eso lo deje como estaba XD, aunque claro que corregí eso de "Ganandorf", ni yo me había dado cuenta que estaba mal escrito el nombre, estuvo AÑOS mal escrito y nadie me advirtió nada XDD… Cosas que pasan…

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 17: Una Entrada Oculta .-.-.-.**

Hasta el momento el viaje había sido silencioso, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabras desde que habían partido, la chica nuevamente volvía a sentirse extraña, estaba sentada delante de Link y este la mantenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el que tenía libre tomaba las riendas de Epona.

Link no estaba seguro como comenzar a hablar, tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía por cual sería mejor comenzar, de lo que si estaba seguro es que la princesa sabía mucho más de lo que le había revelado, pero tal vez ella tenía un buen motivo para ocultárselo o tal vez, simplemente no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

- _Eso es imposible, ella dijo que confiaba en mi. – _Pensó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. – _No tendría porque mentirme con algo así_.

- _¿En que estará pensando? – _Se preguntó, al sentir como el joven la estrechaba con más fuerza.

_- Vamos Link… esto no puede ser tan difícil… _- Pensó decidido a romper el silencio. – Zelda… - Comenzó a decir.

- Link… escúchame… - Le dijo interrumpiéndolo. – Hasta ahora hemos pasado por muchos problemas y a medida que avanzamos nos estamos adentrando más a el peligro que representa Ganondorf en estos momentos… si Farore fue atacada estoy segura que Nayru y Din también deben estar en problemas. Reconozco que te he ocultado algo muy importante que deberías saber, tú más que nadie tiene el derecho de enterarse.

- ¿Y por qué me lo has ocultado?... dijiste que confiabas en mi. – Le dijo de pronto sintiendo como si un puñal fantasmal atravesara su pecho.

- Y no te mentí… siempre he confiado en ti. – Le respondió con seguridad. – Lo mantuve en secreto para protegerte y proteger la Trifuerza.

Ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino, ahora se acercaban a unos pequeños cerros, los que limitaban la costa de Hyrule.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Ganondorf de ti? – Le preguntó muy serio.

- Ganondorf quiere que le devuelva algo que cree le pertenece…

- No te entiendo… ¿Cuál es ese secreto? – La verdad es que se estaba impacientando, si Ganondorf lo buscaba, fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo de gran importancia.

- Yo… yo soy… - Zelda no continuo, había algo extraño en las elevaciones de tierra.

- ¿Tú que? - Preguntó impaciente por saber cual era el secreto que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

- Epona detente. – Le ordenó a la yegua de pronto. – Esto no esta bien.

Epona se detuvo de inmediato, ya que ella también podía sentir que el peligro se acercaba.

- Se acercan rápidamente. – Volvió a decir sin dejar de mirar hacía el horizonte.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó él aún sin comprender - _¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?_

_- _Link… déjame bajar. – Le pidió – Ellos son demasiados, seré sólo un estorbó para ti.

- Si hay criaturas acercándose es muy peligroso que bajes de Epona. – Le dijo aún manteniéndola firmemente sujeta.

Fue en eso cuando ambos jóvenes pudieron escuchar con claridad las pisadas de un ejército de monstruos acercándose, al poco tiempo podía divisarse con claridad las siluetas de los extraños lagartos armados.

- No podrás luchar si me estas sosteniendo – Insistió girando un poco para poder mirar el rostro del chico. – Ahora puedes verlos con tus propios ojos… Epona se moverá mucho más rápido si sólo la estas montando tú.

- Como tú lo dijiste, por ese gran cantidad de criaturas es por la que no quiero que bajes.

Los monstruosos lagartos ya los habían visto, no había forma de escapar del enfrentamiento y ahora todas las horrendas criaturas se desplazaban con rapidez hacía sus objetivos.

- Es demasiado tarde… nos van a alcanzar. – Agregó observando con horror como el ejercito de lagartos armados les daban alcance.

Epona comenzó a correr intentando esquivar a las bestias que se lanzaban al ataque.

- ¡Desenvaina tu espada Link! – Decía la chica agachándose junto al chico para esquivar la filosa cuchilla de uno de los lagartos que saltaba para aniquilarlos.

- Pero si te suelto puedes caer. – Le dijo no muy confiado.

- ¡Hazlo ahora! No te preocupes por mi. – Insistió – Yo estaré bien.

Epona estuvo a punto de ser herida por otra de las horrendas criaturas.

- _Ella tiene razón, si seguimos así vamos a morir. – _Pensaba mientras observaba como dos lagartos se lanzaban al ataque. – _No tengo alternativa… _

Al fin se había decidido, liberó a la chica y tomó con rapidez su espada, y con la gran habilidad que le caracterizaba eliminó sin ningún problema a las dos bestias. Zelda trataba de sostenerse lo más firme que podía para no caer al suelo, pero los rápidos giros y los bruscos movimientos de Epona al esquivar los ataques del enemigo le dificultaban el trabajo.

Link había logrado eliminar a una gran cantidad de monstruos, pero el costado derecho de Epona estaba completamente desprotegido, Zelda había estado en lo cierto, ella corría mucho más peligro sobre la yegua, y aunque no quería reconocerlo su presencia le estaba dificultando el trabajo de eliminar a los lagartos, la movilidad que tenía era muy limitada y sólo podía atacar por el lado izquierdo.

- _Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar. – _Pensó la chica aún luchando para no perder el equilibrio.

Se aferró a la montadura con su mano izquierda y con la que tenía libre tomó su espada para combatir.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Link viendo como la chica eliminaba uno de los lagartos que se acercaba a Epona.

- Estoy tratando de ayudarte. – Le respondió. – No se cuanto podremos resistir… a pesar de la gran cantidad de monstruos que has eliminado siguen llegando más.

Así se mantuvieron luchando durante unos dos minutos, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano, los monstruos no parecían disminuir su número y la situación se estaba complicando, ya que ahora los lagartos se lazaban a atacar en grupo.

- Esto no se ve bien Link… - Le advirtió la princesa deteniendo el ataque de una de las bestias, mientras el joven acababa con otras cuantas.

Uno de los lagartos se lanzó en una embestida que logró golpear a Epona, esta perdió el equilibrio, Link pudo sostenerse de la yegua, pero Zelda no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre una de las muchas criaturas que los rodeaban.

- ¡ZELDA! – Gritó el joven al darse cuenta que la chica había caído y él no había alcanzado a sujetarla.

- Estoy bien, sigue adelante. – Lo calmó incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo. – _A quien engaño… estoy muerta – _Pensaba sintiendo las innumerables miradas que se posaban sobre ella.

Epona tuvo que alejarse del lugar donde la chica había caído, Link seguía destruyendo a las molestas criaturas que se le lanzaban una y otra vez para matarlo.

- Tenemos que volver. – Le dijo a su compañera.

La yegua lo sabía perfectamente, el problema era ¿Cómo?, estaban completamente rodeados.

Zelda había comenzado una desesperada lucha contra los monstruos, pero estaba en desventaja, las criaturas la superaban en número y en tamaño.

- _No podré derrotarlos a todos. – _Pensaba tratando de huir de los mortales ataques. –… S_i tan sólo lograra alejarlos._

Link seguía eliminando a los lagartos a medida que estos se le atravesaban, Epona le ayudaba aplastando a unos cuantos con sus fuertes patas, pero por más que se habían esforzado no lograban acercarse hasta el lugar donde la chica había caído.

- Malditas bestias. – Decía Link con impotencia al no poder hacer nada al respecto - _¿Qué es eso? – _Pensó observando algo a unos 15 metros de donde se encontraban.

Todo comenzó como lo que parecía ser un pequeño remolino de aire, pero al poco tiempo el remolino se convirtió en un gigantesco tornado, el que absorbió a un gran número de lagartos. Las criaturas que atacaban a Link habían sido absorbidas por el fuerte tornado, y él desde donde se encontraba podía ver con claridad la silueta de los monstruos girando en el gran remolino de viento y polvo.

- Ese es… ese es el hechizo de Farore. – Decía aún incrédulo de lo que veía.

El tornado desapareció tan rápido como se había formado y todas las monstruosas criaturas cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Zelda? – Ahora que todas las criaturas se encontraban derribadas sobre el piso pudo ver a la chica que a duras penas se mantenía de pie.

Epona corrió hasta la joven y se detuvo justo delante de ella, Link no desperdició ni un minuto y bajo de la yegua para ayudarla.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó muy preocupado.

- Si… pero… tenemos que irnos ahora, esas bestias están despertando. – Le dijo al tiempo que las monstruosas criaturas comenzaban a ponerse de pie.

- Alejémonos de aquí. – Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y subiéndola nuevamente a Epona.

Luego Link se subió sin ninguna dificultad, pero esta ves el iba delante, de esa manera podría combatir sin ningún problema.

- Sostente fuerte. – Le dijo a la aún aturdida chica.

Epona comenzó a correr, y Zelda se aferró a la espalda del joven cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, no quería seguir viendo a los innumerables lagartos levantándose, ya había tenido un aterrador encuentro cercano con las criaturas y no quería volver a repetirlo.

- Epona… vamos… a toda velocidad. – Le ordenó a la yegua. – _Si nos alejamos antes de que se despierten por completo tal vez logramos perderlos._

Link había tomado una buena decisión, con la rapidez de Epona lograron perder a los lagartos sin problemas y antes de que estos recuperaran la conciencia.

- _Por ahora logramos escapar. – _Pensó tranquilizándose. - _Pero esas criaturas siguen vivas y tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarlas, de ahora en adelante no podemos bajar la guardia._

Zelda seguía abrazando al chico por la espalda, después del último ataque se encontraba cansada, pero sabía que al llegar a su destino Ganondorf les tendría preparada una nueva bienvenida.

* * *

El duro suelo fue reemplazado por la suave y cálida arena, la mañana había sido muy agitada y sólo era el comienzo del día, pero al fin habían logrado llegar hasta la costa, Epona disminuyó el paso.

- El mar es hermoso. – Comentó Link observando el majestuosa y pura costa.

- Todo esta muy tranquilo. – Dijo Zelda separándose un poco del chico para observar su alrededor.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – Le preguntó sin entender el enfoque que le había dado la chica a sus palabras.

- No creo que sea normal que todo este tan silencioso. – Le respondió analizando la situación. – Hay algo muy extraño en este lugar… es… como si todas las criaturas hubieran desaparecido.

- _No lo había notado, pero… Zelda tiene razón… algo no anda nada bien, mientras más rápido obtengamos la segunda perla más pronto podré recuperar la espada maestra… eso me recuerda algo… - _Link se había percatado de un pequeño detalle, él no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba el segundo calabozo. - ¿Zelda? – La llamó volviendo a la realidad y notando que la chica se había alejado considerablemente de él.

- _¿Dónde estará Nayru? – _Se preguntó aún buscando con la mirada a la chica – V_eamos… donde estaban esas ruinas – _Pensaba llevándose una mano al mentón tratando de recordar.

- ¡Zelda! – Le gritó el chico mientras corría para alcanzarla, quien sin darle aviso había bajado de Epona. - ¿Sabes donde esta el segundo calabozo? – Le preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

- Si… esta justamente debajo de la ruinas del Templo del agua. – Dijo sin vacilar.

- ¿Del Templo del agua?... pero si la entrada de ese templo esta en el Lago Hylian – Dijo incrédulo de lo que la chica acababa de decir. – ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

- La verdad es que no me sorprende que no sepas que el Templo del agua tiene dos entradas. – Le comentó sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que el rubio le decía. – Es muy poca la gente que sabe de estas ruinas, antigua entrada del Templo del agua.

- Increíble, no tenía ni la menor idea. – Comentó sorprendido – ¿Cuál es el nombre del calabozo que buscamos? – La interrogó luego.

- El Sepulcro Marino, un nombre nada alentador ¿No lo crees? – Le respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

- _¿Sepulcro Marino? – _Link no sabía que tanto podría significar ese nombre para un calabozo, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba a punto de descubrir el porque del nombre. – Tienes razón, es un nombre bastante poco esperanzador. – Comentó respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ahí esta, dijo de pronto la chica apuntando hacía adelante, a unos cuantos metros de la costa podía observarse con claridad lo que parecía ser una pequeña isla de la que sobresalían columnas de mármol, cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron ver con claridad lo que antes había sido la entrada de un hermoso templo, y a pesar de los años, el agua salada, el sol, la arena y todos los demás factores que lo fueron deteriorando, el lugar aún conservaba un extraño esplendor.

- Debemos cruzar. – Le explicó Zelda al chico deteniéndose justo a la orilla de la playa.

Durante los últimos años el mar se había expandido y en su expansión se había tragado parte de la costa de Hyrule, dejando la entrada del templo atrapada en lo que ahora parecía una pequeña isla, claro que durante la noche cuando la marea subía, el templo era cubierto por el agua, dejando al descubierto, sólo parte del techo de la edificación y uno que otro pilar.

- Muy bien, aquí vamos. – Dijo Link mientras caminaba decidido hacia delante, junto a Zelda.

Una ola no tardo en impactar contra sus cuerpos, y a pesar de que su tamaño era bastante reducido y su fuerza no era la suficiente para derribarlos, ambos quedaron completamente empapados, pero siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la pequeña isla.

- Son enormes. – Decía Link mirando con admiración los pilares de mármol que tenían unos tres metros de diámetros cada uno y unos quince metros de altura. – Desde la playa no se ven tan altos.

Aún había unos tres pilares que se mantenían en pie, los demás estaban completamente destruidos, dejando miles de enormes pedazos de mármol sobre la superficie, que estaba hecha de piedras firmes y planas perfectamente ordenadas una junto a la otra, aunque el tiempo también había hecho de las suyas y ahora el piso ya no estaba tan liso como antes y muchas de las piedras se encontraban trisadas.

- Si… y la entrada al templo esta muy bien conservada. – Dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a unas grandes puertas, con grabaciones extrañas. – Estos parecen ser dibujos. – Decía tocando la irregular superficie de la pesada puerta.

Link se acercó hasta la chica para poder observar los dibujos.

- Mira. – La llamó apuntando una grabación muy llamativa en lo alto de la puerta. – Se parece a la Trifuerza. – Dijo observando lo que parecían ser tres triángulos algo borrosos pero perfectamente alineados.

- La Trifuerza. – Repitió la chica casi en un susurró.

- Hay muchos dibujos, pero no puedo distinguirlos, están muy borrosos. – Comentó aún observando las puertas.

Zelda parecía ya no estar interesada en la llamativa puerta, comenzó a caminar rodeando el templo, observando las paredes en busca de alguna pista o algún pasaje secreto para ingresar al calabozo.

- _No encuentro na… - T_odos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al instante, la imagen que acababa de ver ahora llenaba toda su mente. – ¡NAYRU! – Gritó acercándose hacía la chica que aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Link escuchó el grito de Zelda y de inmediato corrió hasta donde se encontraba, y al igual que ella se quedó paralizado en un primer momento al ver a la amordazada y encadenada joven. Zelda volvió a meterse al agua acercándose a las rocas cercanas a las ruinas, Link la siguió sin vacilar.

- Nayru. – La llamó intentando despertarla.

El agua les llegaba hasta la cintura. Al llegar, Link de inmediato le quitó la mordaza a la peli-azul.

- Nayru, despierta… por favor Nayru. – Zelda seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a la chica, y al ver que esta no parecía despertar le tomó el pulso. – Esta muy débil...

- Tenemos que quitarle las cadenas. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Zelda.

- Intentemos cortarlas. – Propuso viendo muy angustiada a la joven.

- Imposible, las hojas de nuestras espadas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para cortar estas cadenas. – Le respondió viendo el grosor de las cadenas. – Si lográramos abrir este candado. – Dijo tomando un gran candado oxidado. – Intentaré destruirlo. – Le indicó tomando su arma y preparándose para golpearlo.

Zelda observó el oxidado objeto y pudo percibir al instante esa extraña energía que despedía.

- Detente. – Le ordenó en un vano intento de que Link se detuviera.

Era demasiado tarde, el chico ya había soltado su ataque y no podía detenerlo, el filo de su arma nunca llego a chocar contra el objeto, la energía que despedía se concentró rápidamente y rechazó la espada como si se tratara de un campo de fuerza invisible. Link salió despedido cayendo al agua, de inmediato se levantó y pudo sentir un extraño ardor en su frente.

Sobre su ojo derecho una herida como la producida por el filo de un arma cortante, sangro sólo un poco y la hemorragia se detuvo al instante, el ardor fue producido por los minerales del agua salada entrando en la herida.

- _¿Qué fue eso?... esa cosa regreso mi ataque. – _Pensó aún sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

Zelda se acercó al chico preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? – l¡Le preguntó enseguida.

- Si… pero ese candado es peligroso… tal vez si lo ataco con más fuerza…

- No…

Ambos voltearon al instante, la voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, ambos miraron a la chica encadenada con sorpresa.

- Nayru… despertaste. – Zelda se encontraba muy feliz, Nayru al fin había despertado, aunque sabía que se encontraba muy débil, pero por lo menos ahora estaba consiente.

Nayru observó las cadenas que le impedían moverse, su mojada ropa se le adhería al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, sus largos cabellos azulinos estaban completamente empapados. Zelda y Link se acercaron a la chica nuevamente.

- Voy a intentar de nuevo. – Dijo Link preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque contra el candado.

- No… - Repitió muy débilmente la chica. – Ese candado esta protegido con un poderoso hechizo del enemigo, la única forma de abrirlo es con la llave.

- Pero… ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar la llave? – Le preguntó Zelda muy angustiada al ver el rostro pálido y cansado de Nayru.

- La bestia que ese hombre liberó dentro del calabozo tiene la llave. – Les respondió recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Entonces el hombre de quien hablas logró entrar al calabozo? – Preguntó la chica temiéndose lo peor. – _Si ese sirviente de Ganondorf se apoderó de la segunda perla estaremos perdidos. – _Pensó.

- No, él sólo liberó a la bestia y ella se encargó de crearse su propia entrada hasta el calabozo.

- Entonces debemos entrar a ese lugar para poder recuperar la llave. – Dijo Link creyendo que el trabajo no era tan difícil. – Vamos Zelda, no te pongas así, si recuperamos la llave Nayru estará libre. – Le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

- No lo entiendes. – Le respondió notablemente alterada, parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de lo delicada que era la situación.

- ¿Entender qué? – Preguntó sin comprender las palabras de la joven. – _No comprendo que hay de difícil en derrotar a un monstruo y recuperar una simple llave, se que Nayru esta débil, pero ella es uno de los tres oráculos no se dará por vencida así de fácil. – _Reflexiono.

Nayru bajó la mirada, había comprendido cual era el temor de la joven princesa, estaba segura que la chica no le temía ni al monstruo ni al calabozo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era algo que se estaba agotando rápidamente y que de ninguna forma podrían detener su curso, algo que desde la creación de Hyrule había sido una de las leyes elementales para la vida.

- Sólo tenemos hasta el anochecer para recuperar esa llave. – Le explicó apretando con fuerza los puños.

Si, Nayru lo sabía perfectamente, el tiempo… una de las cosas más increíbles, lo que había regido al mundo para la creación de los siglos, los años, los meses, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos… todo, incluso el día y la noche era regido por esa fuerza invisible y poderosa, por eso mucha gente creía que quien controlaba el tiempo sería capas de controlarlo todo, era por esa razón que la ocarina del Tiempo era un objeto tan valorado y por esa misma razón había sido necesario ocultarlo… la verdad es que la situación en la que se encontraba se le hacía muy irónica, después de todo ella era el Oráculo de las Eras, y tenía el poder y un místico objeto que le ayudaba a controlarlo, pero ahora su propia vida dependía del tiempo.

- La luna ejerce una fuerte atracción en el mar. – Explicó Zelda a Link que aún parecía no entender. - La marea esta estrechamente relacionada con las fuerzas de la luna, y a medida que se acerca la noche la marea va subiendo, lo que quiero decir es que si no logramos conseguir esa llave entes de que la luna alcance su punto más alto en la noche, Nayru morirá ahogada. – Terminó de decir bajando la mirada y observando el agua que aún le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Link se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, ahora al fin entendía que era lo que le preocupaba a la chica, de ahora en adelante su misión para salvar la vida de Nayru se convertía en una carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

Farore después de varios intentos al fin había logrado comunicarse con Nayru, cosa que le tranquilizo bastante durante unos momentos, ya que al menos sabía que la chica se encontraba con vida, pero su alivio sólo le duro un instante.

Se acababa de enterar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía completamente impotente, no había ninguna forma para que ella pudiera ayudarle, ahora nuevamente todo volvía a recaer en manos de el joven héroe elegido por el destino y la princesa de Hyrule, si ellos no lograban recuperar la llave antes del anochecer todo acabaría.

- Ahora es Nayru la que se encuentra en peligro… - Dijo mientras meditaba acerca de la situación. – Pero estoy segura que el enemigo que la atacó es el mismo que me capturo a mi… eso significa que sólo queda una de nosotras a la que aún no a atacado, si ese hombre dejo muy temprano en la mañana a Nayru significa que llegara hasta las montañas durante la noche o mañana al amanecer.

Ahora a ella sólo le restaba confiar en las habilidades de ambos jóvenes, sabía que ellos no se darían por vencidos y que harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a su amiga, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar, aunque antes debía comunicarse con Din, era esencial advertirle del peligro que ahora ella corría.

- Tengo que advertirle a Din acerca de los extraños poderes de ese hombre. – Se dijo antes de concentrar nuevamente su poder para que su mente viajara hasta las lejanas montañas, para que el viento llevara su voz hasta los oídos de Din.

* * *

Link y Zelda habían dejado a la joven nuevamente sola, en medio de las rocas y el mar, ahora tenían muy claro su primer objetivo. Encontrar lo más rápido posible la entrada al calabozo, la pregunta era donde buscar.

Nayru les había revelado con gran pesar que ella había borrados todos sus recuerdos respecto al calabozo, con eso se aseguraría de que la entrada al lugar quedaría en absoluto secreto, algo lógico de cualquier punto de vista. Si la misma creadora del calabozo había borrado los recuerdos de cómo acceder a el era absolutamente imposible que sus enemigos lo hicieran.

Zelda tampoco sabía mucho acerca del calabozo, lo único que tenía claro es que este estaba justamente debajo de las ruinas del templo y que estaba cubierto por miles y miles de toneladas de agua, una verdadera sepultura bajo el mar.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – Le preguntó a la chica que parecía estar buscando en su mente algo de real importancia.

- No, he revisado todo el lugar pero no he encontrado nada que parezca una entrada, ni siquiera hay una pista que pueda guiarnos, lo único sospechoso en estas ruinas son esas puertas grabadas. – Dijo dejándose caer sobre uno de los trozos de mármol que habían en el lugar.

- Sabes he estado pensando. – Le comentó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. – Y creo que estamos buscando de la forma equivocada.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Le pregunto la chica.

- Es simple, ya ha pasado media hora desde que comenzamos a buscar una entrada al calabozo, como tu dijiste que el calabozo se encantaba debajo del templo hemos revisado todo el suelo y la parte baja del templo destruido…

Ahora comprendía el punto de Link, el tenía razón… como ella sabía que el calabozo estaba debajo de ellos supuso que la entrada estaría cercana al suelo, y por ese motivo habían buscado alguna puerta visible en él.

- Tienes razón Link… hemos encaminado mal la búsqueda, que el calabozo se encuentre debajo de nosotros no quiere decir que cavando llegaremos hasta él.

- Tal vez sea conveniente empezar una nueva búsqueda, pero esta vez no nos guiemos por la lógica, creo que lo mejor sería ponerse a pensar, en donde puede esconderse la entrada de un calabozo tomando en cuenta que Nayru es el oráculo de las Eras y la encarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

- _Sabiduría. – _Volvió a repetir mentalmente. – _Link tiene razón, si yo fuera Nayru… ¿Donde escondería la entrada al calabozo?_

Mientras Zelda aún permanecía sentada meditando todas las posibles opciones, Link comenzó a buscar nuevamente la entrada, esperando encontrarla a simple vista. La princesa observó como el chico subía hasta el alto techo del templo.

- _No creo que pueda encontrar una entrada en el techo, pero si podrá tener una gran vista desde esa altura. – _Pensó aún siguiendo con la mirada al joven que ahora recorría el antiguo techo del templo. - _¿Una gran vista? – _Volvió a repetir mentalmente. – Desde esa altura podría ver cosas de las que en esta posición no me he percatado. – Dijo parándose de un salto, para poder seguir al chico.

Zelda había llegado hasta arriba y observó como Link golpeaba una y otra vez el mármol del techo y posaba su oído sobre la superficie, para ver si lograba descubrir algo. Desde esa altura la chica pudo ver con claridad la inmensidad del mar a sus espaldas, camino con cuidado acercándose hasta el borde del techo, y observó la isla sobre la que se encontraba el Templo.

- No puede ser. – Dijo aún sorprendida de lo que sus ojos veían.

Link escuchó la voz de la princesa y levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose de que ella también subiera hasta esa altura, no se había dado cuenta que ella se encontraba allí. El joven se levantó y camino hasta la Hylian, preguntándose que era lo que le había llamado su atención, al llegar junto a la joven el también se quedó perplejo de lo que ahora observaba.

Desde esa altura los trozos de mármol esparcidos por el suelo, supuestamente al azar, estaban perfectamente alineados y formaban una muy conocida y clara figura, la Trifuerza… y no sólo eso, las rocas que formaban el piso tenían un color mucho más claro justo debajo de la forma de triangulo del costado izquierdo.

- La trifuerza de la Sabiduría. – Murmuró Zelda aún sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- No sólo eso… mira. – Dijo apuntando uno de los pilares.

El sol chocaba contra uno de los pilares, y la sombra de este dejaba a la vista algo peculiarmente llamativo, era una especie de flecha que indicaba hacia el centro de la trifuerza, pero no era el único, todos los demás pilares formaban la misma sombra y apuntaban hacía la misma dirección.

- Esto no puede ser sólo una coincidencia. - Zelda levantó la mirada y diviso la posición del sol en el cielo despejado – _Justo lo que pensé, por la ubicación del sol en estos momentos debían ser las doce de la mañana, hay leyendas que hablan de esta misteriosa entrada al Templo del agua en la costa… se dice que fue construida por doce criaturas de las diferentes razas, que sólo demoraron doce días en construir esta entrada y que en la antigüedad existían doce pilares alrededor del templo formando un circulo._

La chica bajo de inmediato seguida por Link y se dirigió al lugar donde apuntaban las flechas, si no se equivocaba sólo había dos horas en el día donde podían verse esas sombras, las doce del día y las doce de la noche, en donde el sol y la luna alcanzaban una altura ideal para reflejar las sombras.

La princesa comenzó a tocar el piso, buscando algo, aún no sabía que era lo que buscaba, pero estaba claro que en ese lugar no estaba la entrada al calabozo, pero lo más seguro es que más de una pista estuviera oculta entre las piedras cubiertas de arena.

- Pero Zelda, ya buscamos en ese lugar y no logramos encontrar ninguna entrada… no creo que ahora sea diferente. – Le comentó Link que miraba como la chica sacudía la arena con gran energía.

- No es una entrada lo que busco… es… esto. – Dijo al fin viendo recompensados sus esfuerzos.

- Eso es…

**Continuará…**

En el tiempo que escribí este capítulo tenía una extraña enfermedad… flojeritas agudititis XD jajajaj así que en ese tiempo no revise el capítulo y ahora que lo hago me percato que no tenía tantos errores, pero curiosamente como en todos los capítulos anteriores no se porque tenía el afán de poner miles de punto suspensivos xD en ves de usar simplemente una coma jajaja, también arregle eso XP así que ya no hay tantos.

**((De aquí no modifique nada XD!))**

Sin más que decir me despido agradeciendo sus siempre bien recibidos reviews, le agradezco mucho a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y también a las que leen el fic sin dejarlos n.n, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos ustedes, en especial a **SHAERAS**, **Itxier, Grisel ZxL **y **Miko Raven Tonks**.


	19. Segundo Calabozo, el Sepulcro Marino

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 18: Segundo Calabozo, el Sepulcro Marino .-.-.-.**

Zelda había encontrado lo que buscaba, la verdad es que lo que había encontrado no era nada del otro mundo, de hecho Link pensó que la chica no se encontraba bien por la tensión que en estos momentos sentían…

- Eso es… es… una roca – dijo mirando muy confundido a la chica. (N.A : se lo que deben estar pensando…o.o una roca XDD y tanto suspenso para eso XDDDDDDDD)

- Si… tienes razón Link, esto es una roca como todas las que hemos estado observando durante horas – le dijo mirando al chico – pero este pedazo de piedra tiene algo diferente a los demás, algo que lo hace única.

- No me digas que por ese pequeño trozo de piedra en el suelo pretendes entrar al calabozo – le dijo aún sin verle nada especial a la piedra del suelo.

- Mira con atención – le dijo apuntando la piedra – puedes ver eso que parece ser una palabra.

- Si lo veo – dijo fijándose en la borrosa palabra grabada en la piedra.

- Bien… en ese caso ahora voy a intentar algo, pero necesito que te alejes un poco – le dijo, el chico obedeció al instante – _espero que no se de cuenta – _pensó al tiempo que cerraba sus parpados y posaba su mano derecha sobre la fría piedra.

Link se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de la chica, observando cada movimiento de esta, aún no entendía por que la extraña petición de la joven, y mientras se encontraba pensando en ello vio el resplandor dorado en la mano de la joven.

- _Debe ser la Trifuerza de la sabiduría – _pensó, después de todo el tenía muy claro que la chica portaba con ese fragmento desde hace años.

Pero había algo extraño en ese brillo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para cerciorarse de lo que había visto era real, no estaba seguro, pero por un instante creyó ver que el resplandor que veía aumentaba, como si no sólo estuviera brillando la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, pero tan rápido como había aparecido el resplandor había desaparecido.

- _Aún no controlo la Trifuerza del Poder… por un momento libero su energía… espero que Link no se percatara – _pensaba al tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de unos instantes apartó su mano de la piedra, abrió los parpados y le hizo una señal a Link, indicándole que se acercara, este de inmediato se dirigió hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba.

- Esperemos que esta pista sea suficiente para encontrar la entrada – le dijo la chica mientras removía la piedra que ahora no se encontraba pegada al suelo como las demás, estaba como sobrepuesta sobre el piso.

Al quitar la roca, descubrieron un pequeño agujero y dentro de el un papel amarillento y dañado, parecía un verdadero papiro, estaba enrollado y amarrado con una cuerda muy fina. La chica desató el nudo y estiro con cuidado el papel, que parecía que se haría polvo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Crees qué eso sea una pista? – dijo mirando el borroso escrito, no lograba entender nada de lo que decía, lo más seguro es que estaba escrito en Hyliano antiguo al igual que el escrito de las ruinas del Templo del Bosque.

- Aquí dice… - dijo mientras observaba y analizaba los escritos del trozo de papel – "Si no has encontrado lo que buscas… es porque lo que has querido encontrar esta oculto antes tus ojos. No mires a través de tus ojos, el camino que buscas esta justo delante de ti… deja que la sabiduría te guíe hasta él" – leyó mientras buscaba una respuesta a esas palabras.

- Genial… otro acertijo – dijo Link quien no había comprendido ni una de las palabras que la chica había dicho – ¿Cómo se supone que busquemos una entrada si no es con la vista? – le preguntó frustrado, era imposible que encontraran una entrada al calabozo si no la veían ¿o no?

- _Si no has encontrado lo que buscas… es porque lo que has querido encontrar esta oculto ante tus ojos…_ - repitió mentalmente – _Link tiene razón. Me suena lógico que lo que buscamos este oculto, pero no confiar en lo que vez… ¿Cómo se supone que veremos la entrada?_

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, ambos estaban pensando en el significado de esas extrañas palabras, para ninguno de los dos tenía sentido lo que decían, pero el tiempo seguía avanzando implacablemente y seguramente no se detendría sólo por el hecho de que ellos no encontraran respuestas a sus dudas.

- _No mires a través de tus ojos, el camino que buscas esta junto delante de ti… - _volvió a leer para luego mirar a su alrededor – _sólo hay escombros de un templo en ruina… Nayru, ayúdame a aclarar mis ideas y a encontrar una respuesta… - _rogó en un vano intento de concentrarse.

Volvió a leer una y otra vez el escrito… y se detuvo en la última frase.

- _Deja que la sabiduría te guíe hasta él – _volvió a leer por última vez – _sabiduría… era esa la palabra que estaba escrita sobre la piedra – _pensó mientras se paraba – si no podemos ver el camino con los ojos, tendremos que encontrarlo con el pensamiento – dijo muy determinada y llamando la atención del chico que aún se encontraba meditando.

- ¿Zelda… estas bien? – le preguntó dudando de la firme determinación que tenía la joven.

La chica no pareció escucharlo y volvió ha hablar con seguridad.

- Nayru… diosa de la sabiduría – dijo al tiempo que cerraba los parpados para oscurecer su visión y juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho – por favor… te pido que me muestres el camino, guía mis pasos por el sendero que he de seguir…

Fue justo después de decir estas palabras cuando la chica sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y viajaba a través de la oscuridad. Link sostuvo a la princesa antes de que esta se estrellara con el piso, no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, pero ahora sólo podía esperar.

* * *

Zelda volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba siendo sostenida por alguien, pudo sentir el frió contacto de las dulces manos, al principio todo se veía borroso y lleno de oscuridad, pero la melodiosa voz de la joven que la sostenía fue apartando esa oscuridad…

- Princesa… ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto la chica que parecía preocupada.

- Nayru… - dijo distinguiendo ese tono de voz.

- No se preocupe… todo esta bien – le dijo la joven abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? – pregunto Zelda separándose de la peli-azul y observando por primera vez con claridad el rostro de la chica.

- No… esto no es un sueño – le respondió apartándose de la joven para que esta pudiera sentarse.

- Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto aún confundida.

- Has logrado descifrar el mensaje… y ahora es mi turno de guiarte en tu camino – le respondió la chica sonriendo.

- Pero… dijiste que no sabías como entrar al calabozo… además estabas atrapada en las rocas… ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – de pronto se sintió insegura, nuevamente muchas dudas se agolpaban en su mente.

- No mires a través de tus ojos, el camino que buscas esta justo delante de ti… deja que la sabiduría te guíe hasta él – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – es verdad lo que les dije, la entrada esta oculta para los ojos de quienes quieran buscarla, yo no podía decirles donde se encontraba, porque sólo la persona que ve más allá de lo que sus ojos puedan ver, es capas de encontrar el camino.

- Eso significa que encontrar la entrada al calabozo es una prueba… pero ¿Por qué?... tú sabías que tu vida estaba en peligro… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Mi misión es guiar sólo a aquellas personas que son capaces de comprender el significado de esos escritos, no importa en que situación ni en que circunstancias, yo debo proteger la entrada – le dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

Un reconfortador silencio lleno el vació en el que se encontraban, Nayru fue la que rompió con este silenció…

- Para encontrar lo que buscas sólo debes tocar la melodía que hace de las horas una eternidad… la melodía que te da el poder de volar sin poseer alas y correr sin tener pies – le termino de decir para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar alejándose de la chica.

- Nayru… espera – le dijo intentando seguirla, pero le fue imposible incorporarse, sus manos y sus pies estaban atrapados por las oscuras cadenas.

- Zelda – dijo deteniéndose y volteando para ver a la chica – confió en tus habilidades y en las de Link, se que juntos lograran encontrar la llave de mi libertad… dejo mi vida en sus manos – termino de decir para alejarse nuevamente y perderse en la oscuridad.

- Gracias por confiar en nosotros – le dijo a la nada, mientras volvía a sentir que sus parpados le pesaban al igual que todo su cuerpo – te prometo… que no te defraudaremos – dijo perdiendo nuevamente la conciencia, dejando que su alma volviera a viajar a través de la oscuridad.

* * *

Link aún sostenía a la chica con sus fuertes brazos, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando comenzó a sentir que la chica comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo con fuerza, se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido o mejor dicho que era lo que sucedía… todo era muy extraño, ese fugaz y misterioso brillo, y luego tras las últimas palabras la chica se desmayó…

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa?... Zelda… ¿Qué te sucede?... – _se preguntaba mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica – Zelda… - dijo muy despacio, muy cerca del oído de la joven.

Por su parte Zelda estaba comenzando a volver en si, y lo primero que pensó al recuperar la conciencia era en donde demonios se encontraba ahora, todo le daba vueltas, pero aún así pudo percibir que alguien la sostenía fuertemente.

- _Link… _- pensó al instante. No conocía a ninguna otra persona que la abrazara de esa forma, abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero le sorprendió no encontrase con el rostro del chico, aunque al instante sintió la suave respiración del joven muy cerca de su cuello, y sin darse cuenta esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Siempre que estaba cerca del Hylian podía sentir esa extraña sensación de ligereza, de tranquilidad y paz, con sólo una mirada del joven guerrero todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas eran renovadas, estaba completamente segura que si no fuera por él Hyrule ya habría caído en manos de la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... no tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar en lo que siento por Link ahora - _recordó al instante que la situación en la que se encontraban – _Me gustaría permanecer así por siempre… pero eso no es posible – _suspiro antes de determinarse a articular una palabra, sólo eso bastaba para romper el mágico momento – Tengo la última clave – dijo al fin cerrando con fuerza su puño – _¿Acaso no pudo pensar en algo un poco menos cortante para terminar con ese momento?_

_- _Zelda… estas bien – dijo el joven al tiempo que se separaba de la chica, le sorprendió mucho las palabras que había pronunciado la joven - _¿Última clave?... pero… si ni siquiera habían descifrado las confusas palabras del papel… _¿No lo comprendo? – le dijo al fin, analizando la determinada mirada de la joven princesa.

- Nayru me ha revelado la última pista para encontrar la entrada… - le dijo, aunque al parecer eso sólo confundió más al joven, después de todo ¿como le iba a revelar algo Nayru si ella se encontraba atrapada en las rocas? – Para encontrar lo que buscas… debes tocar la melodía que hace de las horas una eternidad… una melodía que te permite volar sin alas y correr sin pies – le repitió las palabras que había memorizado.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que había logrado articular, si hasta ahora las cosas le parecían confusas, ahora todo en su mente era un verdadero caos - _¿melodía… alas… volar?... ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?... _¿Qué quieren decir todas esas palabras? – terminó preguntando frustrado y confundido.

- No lo se – dijo bajando la mirada algo apenada – yo… no entiendo su significado, pero estoy segura que en ellas esta la respuesta que estamos buscando – terminó de responderle levantado la mirada muy decidida a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando.

- Entonces estamos en el mismo lugar de antes… ¿tú crees que nos estemos acercando al calabozo?... todo sería mucho más simple si sólo necesitáramos encontrar una llave o algún tipo de palabra que abriera una entrada secreta – dijo bromeando para calmar un poco el tenso ambiente de meditación mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – _definitivamente analizar acertijos y palabras sin sentido no es lo mío – _pensó resignado.

- _Una palabra que mostrara una entrada secreta – _repitió mentalmente – ¡eres un genio Link! – le dijo muy feliz – al fin había encontrado la respuesta, tal vez el chico no se había percatado que lo que había dicho sólo como una broma había dado justo en el blanco

- ¿Genio? _Pero si sólo dije algo sin sentido ni justificación._

– A si es… gracias a tus palabra he podido descubrir el significa de lo que Nayru me dijo, nuevamente me estaba complicando con el juego de palabras, al igual que antes la respuesta estaba justo delante de nosotros, era algo muy simple.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto aún confuso.

- La melodía es la clave – le dijo como respuesta – debes tocar la melodía que hace de las horas una eternidad… - repitió – que sea capas de darte el poder para volar sin tener alas, lo único que puede hacer eso es el tiempo, quien controla el tiempo tiene la clave de la vida eterna, las horas podrían convertirse en días años incluso en siglos si el tiempo esta en tus manos, y la única melodía que hace referencia al tiempo es…

- La canción del tiempo – completo la frase de la chica.

- Exactamente… esa canción es nuestra llave… las palabras mágicas para descubrir la entrada oculta – termino de decir – ¿traes contigo la ocarina que tenía?

- Si - dijo tomando el objeto que la chica necesitaba – pero, esta no es la ocarina del tiempo ¿tú crees que funcione?

- Claro que si… para entrar no es necesario alterar el tiempo, sólo necesitamos la melodía – dijo tomando la ocarina en sus manos y llevándola hasta sus labios.

Zelda comenzó a tocar la melodía del tiempo, una canción que Link había aprendido hace mucho tiempo y que la conocía perfectamente, una melodía que siempre fue intrigante y hechizante escuchar, mientras la chica tocaba se pregunto hace ya cuando tiempo que no escuchaba ese compás, hace cuanto tiempo había utilizado ese melodía para viajar a través del tiempo…

La canción termino, pero en el aire aún se podía escuchar como un susurro las últimas notas tocadas por la joven. No tuvieron que esperar ni un minuto para que la melodía hiciera efecto en las ruinas, de pronto el suelo comenzó a agitarse y lo que quedaba del templo se desplomo, los enormes pilares y las fuertes paredes de mármol que formaban la antigua entrada al templo del agua cayeron pesadamente al suelo, y cuando todo volvió a calmarse y el polvo y arena que habían formado una verdadera nube en las ruinas comenzó a disiparse, ambos jóvenes pudieron apreciar la simple entrada que habían estado buscando…

- No puedo creer que ESO sea la entrada al calabozo – dijo completamente perplejo el chico y haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra "eso".

- Que irónico – dijo la chica observando al igual que Link la entrada – después de todo, siempre estuvo frente a nosotros… todo este tiempo la habíamos tenido al frente de nuestros ojos – aún no salía de su asombro cuando Link la sostuvo de su mano y la encamino hasta la entrada.

- No perdamos más tiempo… ¿estas preparada para saltar? – le preguntó antes de precipitarse a la oscuridad.

Zelda observó el enorme agujero que había en el suelo, tal como ella lo había pensado, la entrada estaba en el piso, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que fuera justamente en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la enorme edificación… cuando había comenzado a temblar la tierra, toda la entrada se vino abajo y al disiparse el polvo la entrada que había estado protegida por las mismas ruinas había quedado completamente descubierta.

Ahora para acceder al calabozo sólo, debían saltar a la oscuridad del agujero y rezar para que la caída no fuerza muy larga o por lo menos que terminaran su recorrido en algo que no fuera muy… duro. Zelda apretó la mano del chico insegura, nunca le habían justado los pozos y mucho menos le agradaba ahora el enorme agujero oscuro y tétrico.

- Si… - respondió muy bajo y vacilando un poco – _Nayru necesita de nuestra ayuda… debemos encontrar esa llave – _pensó mirando nuevamente la profundidad del agujero – _Nayru cuenta con nosotros – _ahora estaba decidida, tal vez moriría en la caída, pero prefería eso a no hacer nada – Estoy lista – dijo al fin – que las Diosas nos protejan.

- Bien… en ese caso – miro a la chica por unos instantes y luego se decidió – disculpa mi atrevimiento – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba a la chica en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo muy sonrojada mientras se aferraba al fuerte cuello del chico por temor a caerse.

-Me preparo para saltar, no te preocupes no voy ha soltarte – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a la oscuridad del agujero.

* * *

Nayru mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como a cada minuto que pasaba el agua subía lentamente, respiraba pausadamente para poder calmarse, en estos momentos lo peor que podía hacer era ponerse nerviosa, si mantenía la calma podría soportar el largo día que tendría.

Unos momentos más tarde pudo oír la melodía proveniente de una ocarina y después de eso el enorme estruendo que producido por la completa destrucción de las ruinas. Lo habían logrado, al fin habían encontrado la forma de entrar al calabozo.

- Sabía que podían hacerlo – dijo sin abrir los ojos – lo único que deseo es que puedan hallar la perla que abrirá las puertas del Templo del tiempo, si en el destino esta escrito que este será el día de mi muerte lo aceptaré, sólo espero tener la oportunidad de ver una vez más a la princesa…

Estaba cansada, y se sentía como enjaulada a pesar del inmenso mar que la rodeaba, las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta a la roca no le permitían moverse y poco a poco fue sintiendo como si estas comenzaran a estrangularla.

- Necesito… necesito revelarle algo muy importante, no puedo morir hasta que Zelda lo sepa…

* * *

Ganondorf se entero de la nueva derrota. Uno de sus caballeros oscuros había sido eliminado, el hecho sólo hizo que se pusiera más furioso de lo que ya estaba, también se había enterado del gran fracaso de un ejercido de monstruos para impedir que la princesa y Link llegaran hasta la costa, no entendía porque todos sus planes habían fallado, pero lo que si tenía muy claro era que todos sus súbditos eran unos incompetentes.

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN DIFÍCIL DETENER A DOS CHICOS?!!! – comenzó a gritar en la sala donde se encontraba – SON UNOS IMBESILES – volvió a gritar completamente fuera de si.

Golpeo con fuerza la pared de la habitación, tratando de desquitarse, aunque esto no funciono de ninguna forma. Lo único que consiguió fue que un gran espejo que estaba en la pared cayera al suelo rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos.

- MALDITA ZELDA… MALDITO LINK… Y MALDITO ESPEJO – volvió a decir furioso clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre sobre los trozos de cristal.

Se acercó un poco al desafortunado objeto y observó más de cerca los trozos de vidrio. Pudo observar su reflejo destruido, en cada cristal se veía una parte de su enfadado rostro, poco a poco su expresión se fue suavizando y una macabra sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

- Si mis incompetentes súbditos no pudieron detenerlos, serán ellos mismos… hace años lograste derrotar a tu clon Link… pero esta vez será diferente. Esta vez tu doble será el que se encargará de traerme tu cabeza – dijo sonriendo aún más ante su idea – estoy seguro que a Dark Link le encantará volver a verte.

Ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a Link le había costado deshacerse de su copia, esta conocía cada uno de sus movimientos y era mucho más ágil y calculador en sus ataques, y no sólo eso, su oscura alma era perfecta para la batalla, no tenía piedad ante nadie, su único objetivo era destruir.

- Pero esta ves haremos un poco más interesante este juego – dijo acomodándose la capa – esta vez mi queridísimo Dark Link te otorgare una bella compañera.

Ahora caminaba tranquilo por los enormes pasillos del castillo, su oscuro aliado sería una de sus mejores armas, no había forma de que Link volviera a derrotarlo, después de todo la enorme rabia y sed de venganza de el calculador chico le darían una gran ventaja y poder, y si le sumábamos a eso la inteligencia y la astucia de la compañera que tendría, todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

Los jóvenes seguían cayendo, el agujero les parecía interminable… Zelda mantenía cerrados los ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza al chico, por su parte Link trataba de encontrar alguna forma de detener la caída, pero hasta el momento sólo había podido divisar la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron la caída había terminado, ambos alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con fuerza contra el agua y pudieron sentir como el frío líquido los rodeaba por completo, no estaría demás decir que como ninguno de los dos se esperaba caer a un cuarto repleto de agua, ninguno de los dos se había preparado, por lo que fue inevitable que ambos tragaran gran cantidad de líquido.

Ambos salieron a la superpie lo más rápido que sus cuerpos se lo permitió, el preciado aire les estaba haciendo falta con gran urgencia, el llegar a la superficie fue un enorme alivio para ambos y a pesar de que se sentían algo ahogados estaban felices de estar vivos.

- Creo… que… lo logramos – le dijo Link a la chica mientras tosía.

- Link… mira… eso parece una entrada – dijo de la misma forma que el chico.

- Ven, vamos – le tomó nuevamente la mano a la chica y comenzaron a nadar hasta una de las paredes cercanas de donde se podía ver un pequeño pasadizo que despedía una pequeña luz.

Link subió primero y ayudo a la chica para que también subiera. El pasadizo era muy pequeño, por lo que debieron gatear para poder llegar a la salida, y cuando al fin estuvieron fuera ambos observaron perplejos el cuarto en el que ahora se encontraban.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que esto este debajo del mar? – dijo el chico sorprendido.

El cuarto era enorme, las paredes y el suelo incluso el techo estaba cubierta de unas extrañas baldosas llenas de inscripciones y dibujos, las paredes estaban relucientes y en el centro de la habitación había una enorme estatua de la Diosa Nayru, que tenía los brazos abiertos como si estuviera dando la bienvenida, en todas las esquinas del cuarto había una gran cantidad de jarrones.

Link se acercó hasta una de las esquinas y con su espada rompió todos los jarrones a la vez, en su interior encontró un gran número de flechas.

- ¿Flechas? si tuviéramos un arco nos serían de gran utilidad – dijo tomando las armas y guardándolas – las llevaré de todas formas.

Por su parte Zelda estaba observando la enorme estatua al centro de la sala, había algo muy sospechoso en ese cuarto, era enorme, pero en ningún lugar tenía una salida.

- Esta estatua me parece sospechosa, tal vez si intento moverla – Zelda estaba segura que ella sola no podría mover algo tan grande, pero de cualquier forma podía intentarlo, puso sus manos sobre la estatua y se preparo a jalar con todas sus fuerzas.

Link ya había terminado de recolectar todas las flechas y ahora caminaba hacía la chica.

- _¿Qué es lo que esta intentado? – _se preguntó al ver como la joven se preparaba para empujar la enorme estatua.

Y para sorpresa de Link y aún más de Zelda la estatua cedió inmediatamente y no sólo eso, debajo de la gran figura había un túnel muy inclinado, Zelda nunca se espero poder mover a la gran diosa, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al túnel sin alcanzar a reaccionar para poder sostenerse de algo.

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – fue el gran grito que lanzó la chica mientras caía.

- ¡¡ZELDA!! – Link corrió hacía la estatua lo más rápido que pudo y sin perder un segundo se lanzó por el inclinado túnel.

La superficie del túnel era muy resbaladiza por lo que se deslizo hasta llegar al final del túnel y nuevamente fue residido por un cuarto repleto de agua.

Al salir a la superpie busco a la chica con la mirada, a diferencia del primer cuarto lleno de agua este estaba muy iluminado y el agua era completamente cristalina y transparente, por lo que podía ver perfectamente lo que había en el fondo.

- ¿Dónde esta Zelda? – se preguntó pensando en voz alta y buscando con la mirada a la chica.

Algo no andaba bien ¿Por qué no podía verla?, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando se lanzó en busca de la chica, lo más seguro es que ella hubiera caído un poco antes que él. Link volvió a mirar a través del agua, al fondo del cuarto, calculó que bajo el habían unos siete metros de agua.

* * *

Zelda trataba desesperadamente de soltarse del fuerte agarre de la extraña criatura que la tenía prisionera, si no lograba hacer que la liberara antes de que a ella se le acabare el aire moriría ahogada, claro eso sucedería sólo si antes no moría por asfixia, ya que los poderosos brazos del calamar la estaban estrangulando. Pero había otra cosa que la preocupaba, si ella no lograba soltarse para no morir ahogada, ni asfixiada por el calamar, en un caso peor, la bestia podría lograr atraerla hasta su enorme y filoso pico, con el que seguramente destrozaba a sus presas.

- _Tengo que hacer algo – _pensaba mientras lograba soltar de su brazo uno de los tentáculos del monstruo que se adherían con fuerza a su piel _– Link…-_ fue en lo único que lograba pesar.

No estaba segura si en este cuarto esta era la única criatura que había, pero si tenía muy claro que si atacaban al chico, este no se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, tal como a ella le había sucedido.

Al caer en el agua, permaneció flotando durante unos segundos, en los que alcanzó a ver el cuarto y la cristalina agua que ahora la rodeaba, había observado a su alrededor y por la claridad del agua se confió de que ese cuarto estaba completamente abandonado, al igual que los anteriores, pero ese fue su más grave error, la criatura que ahora la tenía prisionera utilizaba una compleja habilidad de camuflaje.

Lo último que había alcanzado a oír antes de que el monstruo la jalara hacía abajo fue que Link estaba a punto de caer al agua igual como ella lo hizo. Al principio estaba muy confundida, no entendía que era lo que la estaba jalando con esa fuerza y aún peor sentía como si miles de ventosas con pequeños dientes afilados se clavaban en su piel.

A los segundos después su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella había creído, cuando sus ojos adquirieron el mismo color trasparente de esas aguas pudo ver con horror la bestia que ahora la mantenía cautiva, no sabía como era que lo había logrado, pero ahora no sólo el extraño calamar había adquirido la transparencia del agua, sino que ella también.

- ¿_Cómo es posible? – _pensaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Era ese el motivo por el cual el chico no lograba verla, ella sabía que Link no la podría ayudar si ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella se encontrara en ese cuarto.

- _Tienes hambre _– pensó la chica observando con odio al calamar, ya no podía aguantar más la respiración, necesitaba aire y con gran urgencia – _pues si tienes tantos deseos de comer… trágate esto – _pensó al tiempo que le atravesaba con su espada todo el pico de la criatura.

Al instante el calamar la soltó, y fue en ese mismo momento cuando la chica recupero el color de su cuerpo… la bestia se alejo derramando la oscura sangre sobre el agua, mientras la pigmentación de su cuerpo parecía descontrolarse.

* * *

Link estaba observando las paredes de la habitación buscando algo de que sostenerse y unos instantes después se percató de la extraña mancha negrusca que se esparcía en el agua, estaba muy concentrado analizándola cuando escucho como alguien salía del agua tras él.

Se volteo al instante y observo a la joven princesa que respiraba agitadamente, le llamó mucho la atención que la joven hubiera desenvainado su espada ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Dónde había permanecido la chica durante todo este tiempo?

- Zelda ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – le preguntó mientras nadaba hasta la chica.

- Yo… - Zelda aún no recupera el aliento cuando observó con horror como la monstruosa bestia se acerba hacía ellos a una gran velocidad – ¡Cuidado! – alcanzó a exclamar antes de sumergir al chico en el agua.

Link no entendía que era lo que sucedía hasta que vio pasar sobre la chica a la monstruosa criatura, un gran calamar de ahora vivos colores, volvieron a salir a la superficie, buscando con la mirada a la bestia.

- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Link observando su alrededor buscando a la criatura.

- No lo se…. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡Ahora!

El calamar no se rendiría tan fácilmente, estaba herido, pero no dejaría de ninguna forma que sus presas escaparan.

- Link… tenemos sólo una oportunidad – al estar sumergida Zelda había logrado ver una pequeña palanca al fondo del cuarto – necesito que distraigas a esa cosa durante un minuto…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó un poco inseguro del plan.

- Voy ha vaciar esta pecera – le dijo para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volver a sumergirse.

El calamar se detuvo por unos instantes, sus objetivos se habían separado y ahora debía decidir a cual se devoraría primero, observo con sus enormes ojos el arma aún desenvainada de la chica, eso fue suficiente para tomar la rápida decisión y dirigirse con un gran impulso hacía el chico.

Zelda había llegado hasta el fondo he intentaba por todos los medio mover la palanca, pero esta estaba completamente atascada, además el agua le dificultaba mucho el trabajo, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy ligero en el agua y la presión que lograba ejercer sobre la palanca no era la suficiente.

Link había sido alcanzado por el calamar y ahora luchaba por quitarse de encima las ventosas de la bestia.

La chica volvió a intentarlo una vez, no podía aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua, pero si no lograba mover la dichosa palanca Link seria asesinado por el calamar.

- _Tengo que lograrlo - _pensó mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas la palanca, había incrustado su espada en el piso y ahora esta le servía de apoyo para poder tirar con más fuerza.

Sus esfuerzos al fin habían dado resultado, la palanca cedió por fin, y tal como ella había pensado una compuerta se abrió al instante y el agua del cuarto comenzó a disminuir rápidamente.

- Perfecto -dijo Link cuando al fin pudo poner sus pies en el suelo – Ahora veras, calamar monstruoso – dijo tomando su espada y cortando en dos a la bestia.

Los dos trozos del calamar se agitaron durante unos minutos y luego fueron deshaciéndose, como si se tratara de agua, se desvaneció por completo, mucho antes de que toda el agua terminara de salir.

- Lo derrotamos – dijo el chico acercándose a Zelda.

- Si…

- Vamos, debemos continuar – decía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Por alguna razón se sentía débil, era como si le hubiera quitado toda la energía, pero Link tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder, debían continuar y encontrar la llave lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? – le pregunto el chico examinando con la mirada a la chica, no se veía nada bien, estaba muy pálida, sus labios tenían una tonalidad algo amoratada y las marcas dejada por las ventosas de la criatura aún podían observarse en sus brazos y en parte de sus piernas.

- Si, no hay problema… sólo démonos prisa – le respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila.

Zelda no lo sabía, pero el monstruo que los había atacado usaba un poderoso veneno para paralizar a sus victimas y la chica entre tanto forcejeo, había recibido una gran cantidad de este. A medida que el veneno se fuera esparciendo por su cuerpo los efectos de este serían más notorios.

Link y Zelda continuaron su camino, saltaron por la compuerta que había sido abierta, pensando que el siguiente cuarto también estaría inundado, después de toda el agua con la que habían tenido que librar, pero para su sorpresa, en el piso sólo habían unos cinco centímetros de agua, además el cuarto era muy diferente a los anteriores, tenía paredes oscuras y estrechas, parecía ser un complejo conjunto de pasadizos.

- No me gusta el aspecto de este lugar - dijo el chico comenzando a avanzar lentamente.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua a medida que iban avanzando, sonaba como si estuvieran caminando en un lugar lleno de charcos. Seguían avanzando, tomando los caminos que creyeron más convenientes, pero cuando se toparon con un camino sin salida se percataron de que algo no andaba bien, intentaron retroceder, volver por el camino que habían tomado para llegar de nuevo a la entrada, y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente perdidos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto el chico.

- Link… esto… esto es – la chica miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le dijera que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, pero no encontró nada.

Desde que había comenzado a caminar y habían pasado por muchos corredores y doblado una infinidad de veces, Zelda sentía que algo no estaba en su lugar, además todas las paredes eran exactamente iguales, cada corredor tenía el mismo ancho…

- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica no continuó.

- Es… un laberinto – terminó de decir – estamos atrapados en medio de un laberinto.

**Continuará…**

**((No modifique nada de aquí en adelante))**

Y bueno… en el próximo capitulo se sabrá si nuestros jóvenes héroes lograran escapar del laberinto en que se han metido y se llegaran a tiempo para poder rescatar a Nayru… además ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir avanzando Zelda antes de que el veneno le impida seguir avanzando? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo será el que esta vez habrá liberado nuestro misterioso hechicero? ¿Qué es lo que Nayru tiene que decirle a la princesa?... bueno mejor no sigo XDD… podría estar toda la noche creando preguntas sin sentido XDDDD

Bien… ahora me despido, pero antes por supuesto deseo agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo este fic y que han dejado sus comentarios… **SHAERAS**, **navi-the-fairy**, **Itxier** y **Miko Raven Tonks**… muchas gracias a todos ustedes.


	20. Dos Monstruosos Desafíos…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 19: Dos Monstruosos Desafíos .-.-.-.**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie, inmóviles, tratando de pensar en alguna solución para su nuevo problema. Lo único que tenían claro en ese momento es que estaban en medio de un laberinto, y que no tenían ni la menor idea hacía donde debían continuar, después de todo, cada uno de los caminos u pasadizos era exactamente iguales entre si, frente a ellos aún podían ver la oscura pared que les impedía el paso, detrás de ellos un largo corredor que se dividía en una gran cantidad de pasajes.

- _Si me hubiera percato de que esto era un laberinto, ahora no estaríamos perdidos… _- pensaba la joven mientras trataba de mantener los parpados abiertos - _¿Por qué me siento tan cansada? – _No entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, acaso ¿Tendría sueño?, no… en un momento como este lo que menos podía tener era sueño.

Link seguía pensando en alguna posible solución al problema, no estaba seguro de si retroceder sería lo correcto, estaban perdidos y todos los caminos eran iguales entre si, no había forma de determinar por cuales habían pasado, cabía la posibilidad de que lograran encontrar la salida, como también la había de que se perdieran aún más.

- _No podemos quedarnos acá por la eternidad pensando en alguna forma de salir… si no nos movemos el Oráculo de las Eras va a morir – _pensó mientras tomaba la decisión de retroceder o avanzar por otro camino, después de todo… ¿Qué podían perder?

_- Tiene que haber una forma – _seguía pensando sin encontrar una solución, le costaba pensar con claridad, todo le había comenzado a dar vueltas y sentía que el aire se le agotaba - _¿Qué me pasa? – _no sólo se sentía cansada, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo calor rápidamente y sus húmedas ropas no le estaban ayudando de ninguna manera.

- Zelda creo que deberíamos retroceder, si nos quedamos acá no podremos hacer nada – dijo mientras alejaba su mirada de las paredes del laberinto y la dirigía hasta la chica - ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó muy preocupado al ver el estado de la joven princesa.

La joven no le presto mucha atención a lo que el chico le decía, ahora tenía puesta toda su concentración en mantenerse de pie y aferrarse a la pared más cercana para conseguirlo.

Link se acercó hasta la chica alarmado, hace unos momentos se veía cansada y muy pálida, pero ahora… ahora parecía que luchara con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y despierta. El joven guerrero tomó la mano de la joven descubriendo que estaba aún más fría que antes, la volvió a observar notando su cuerpo empapado, al igual que el suyo. Si esa hubiera sido otra ocasión se habría sonrojado al ver las ropas húmedas pegadas a la piel de la joven, marcando cada una de sus curvas, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban nadie se pondría a pensar en algo como aquello.

- Zelda… respóndeme – la volvió a llamar sin resultados, la joven estaba completamente perdida, como en trance, ahora la tenía sujeta de la cadera por si en cualquier momento caía.

- _Un laberinto… - _a pesar de que sabía que su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, aún estaba consiente de que debían salir del lugar donde se encontraban – _la única intensión de este laberinto es confundirnos, hacernos perder el camino y la orientación del espacio y… lo ha logrado._

_- _Por favor responde – volvió a llamarla – _esta respirando con mucha dificultad ¿Qué puedo hacer? – _Pensó ahora asustado.

- _Quienes recorren un laberinto siguen un camino correcto o incorrecto, hay sólo una entrada y una salida… eso es… aún podemos escapar de este lugar – _ahora que tenía una idea, intento concentrarse en su cuerpo, necesitaba recuperar sus sentidos.

- No hay otra salida, yo te llevaré – dijo tomando a la chica en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar.

Zelda sintió como el joven comenzaba a moverse con ella en brazos, si esto seguía así nunca saldrían de ese lugar, necesitaba decírselo.

- Li… Link – dijo en un susurro a penas audible.

- ¿Zelda? – el joven se detuvo en seco, a pesar de lo bajo que la chica lo había llamado, él había logrado escucharla.

- Baja… bájame… yo… aún… aún puedo… moverme – la princesa sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, tenía todos los miembros entumecidos y no los sentía, pero aún así no quería volver a ser una carga.

Link la miró incrédulo durante unos momentos, pero la joven parecía decidida, los ojos de la chica brillaban como dos zafiros en la penumbra del lugar. Entonces la bajo con cuidado y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – la volvió a interrogar, sin separar sus brazos del cuerpo de la joven.

- No… - le respondió, no entendía porque, pero la voz del joven se sentía muy lejana, a penas había logrado escuchar su pregunta – no estoy segura da nada - volvió ha decir levantando su mirada, ahora sus ojos podían ver con claridad, pero sus otros sentidos seguían dormidos – pero… no tenemos opción, no podemos abandonar a Nayru – le dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

- No estas sola en esto, no te dejare caer – le dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que la sostenía con más fuerza.

- Ya… ya lo se… - respondió aún mirando hacia el frente – gracias… Link – termino de decirle muy bajo.

Zelda volvió a concentrase en el laberinto, dirigió su mano derecha hasta la oscura pared, su palma tocaba la superficie fría y irregular, pero ella no podía sentirlo, no era capaz de hacerlo, aún así decidió seguir adelante, si mantenía la vista en su mano estaría segura que no la separaría de la pared aunque no pudiera sentirla.

Link no entendía que era lo que la chica estaba intentando, pero no la cuestiono, si ella tenía una idea para salir del laberinto debía confiar en ella.

- _Espero que esto funcione – _pensó antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente – _un pie delante del otro – _repetía mentalmente una y otra vez sin despegar su mirada de su mano en la pared.

Link camino junto a la chica, sosteniéndola, podía detectar como a cada paso que daban las piernas de la joven amenazaban con dejarla caer, incluso podía sentir el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para moverse, pero la determinación con la que la chica avanzaba no le permitía detenerla.

Zelda podía sentir como a cada paso sus músculos se tensaban, estaba forzándose a caminar sin siquiera sentir las piernas… ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ni ella tenía la respuesta, lo único que tenía claro era que salir de ese laberinto era esencial para salvar a Nayru, ella también estaba sufriendo, no podía imaginar la agonía de la joven al ver como lentamente el agua cubría su cuerpo.

* * *

Ganondorf tenía todo preparado para traer de vuelta a su detestable aliado, si acaso podía llamarlo así, la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que recurrir nuevamente a las habilidades del oscuro chico, además de poseer ese increíble parecido con su más odiado enemigo, el joven no era un cuerpo sin alma al que el pudiera controlar a su voluntad.

Cuando lo había creado por primera vez creyó que sería igual que controlar a una marioneta, pero no fue así, algo en el conjuro había salido mal y no sólo había traído a este mundo a una replica oscura de Link. El cuerpo poseía alma propia y no había sido él quien le había ordenado enfrentase al guerrero, Dark Link había decidido acabar con ese joven por ser él, el culpable de su nefasta existencia.

- Muy bien, todo esta listo… - dijo antes de comenzar a recitar un extraño conjuro frente a un espejo de unos dos metros de alto.

Al terminar de recitar en conjuro se alejó del espejo y comenzó a observar como lentamente la silueta del oscuro joven comenzaba a mostrarse, a los pocos minutos la sombra oscura del cuerpo desnudo de Dark Link era reflejado en el espejo, el joven aún permanecía con los parpados cerrados pero sus manos se cerraban en un puño una y otra vez.

- Bienvenido Dark Link – le hablo Ganondorf al reflejo del espejo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su invocador, el joven abrió de inmediato sus parpados, dejando a la vista sus iris escarlata que atravesaron los de Ganondorf, una de sus manos se dirigió hasta el flequillo que caía rebelde sobre su rostro, una mueca de odio se formo en sus labios al tiempo que daba un paso hacía adelante.

- Tu de nuevo… - fue lo único que articulo mientras su cuerpo atravesaba el cristal.

- A mi tampoco me alegra verte – le dijo Ganondorf mirando con despreció la figura del joven.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? – le preguntó al tiempo que se vestía con las ropas que estaban junto al espejo.

- Supongo que recuerdas a Link – le dijo cruzándose de brazos sin perder de vista al chico.

- _Como olvidar al maldito que me derrotó - _pensó terminando de asegurarse el cinturón de su traje, casi idéntico al que Link traía – ¿No lograste vencerlo… verdad? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- Tú tampoco lo lograste hace cinco años… - le dijo como respuesta – aunque… como soy tan generoso, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad, lucha conmigo y juntos lo venceremos.

- Ahora lo entiendo, para eso me llamaste – suspiró mientras volvía a alejar el flequillo de su frente de forma engreída – te agradezco tu generoso ofrecimiento, pero… no me interesa – le terminó de decir de forma cortante dirigiéndose hasta la única puerta del cuarto.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

- Eso… - se detuvo justo delante de la puerta – no te importa – término de responderle – _acabaré con Link y luego… regresare por ti Ganondorf_ – pensó antes de abandonar la oscura habitación y alejarse por los pasillos iluminados del castillo.

- Es un idiota… ¿no lo crees? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia una oscura esquina de la habitación.

- Me parece, un joven interesante – la silueta de una joven oculta en la penumbra comenzó a desplazarse.

La chica se detiene justo frente a Ganondorf, permanecía con los brazos cruzados y su rostro completamente neutro, no demostraba ninguna emoción, el hombre avanzó un paso cortando la distancia que los separaba.

- Eres igual de hermosa que la princesa – dijo posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica – aún no puedo creer que el parecido sea tan sorprendente.

Recorrió el largo pelo plateado de la joven, sus ojos poseían el mismo color que los de su compañero, un intenso escarlata, la piel blanca de la joven hacía contraste con el oscuro y fino vestido que traía puesto, una tiara igual a la que usaba la princesa adornaba su frente, pero la gema que poseía esta era un brillante rubí que combinaba con sus ojos.

Ganondorf puso sus dedos sobre la gema y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes cual es el significado que se le atribuye a esta joya? – le preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

- La pasión – le respondió sin alterar su semblante neutro al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre la que Ganondorf tenía en su tiara – representa la pasión – volvió a repetir apartando la mano de Ganondorf con la suya.

- Estas en lo cierto – le dijo mientras cerraba sus parpados y acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

- Estoy esperando sus órdenes – Le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Ganondorf abrió los parpados y la miró desconcertado, la chica ya no se encontraba frente suyo, no supo como ni cuando, pero ahora estaba a sus espaldas a unos tres metros de distancia, con la misma mirada neutra y sin emoción alguna… El hombre recordó que necesitaba a la chica para cumplir con sus planes y decidió apartar la idea de tenerla en reemplazo de la princesa.

- Quiero que sigas a Dark Link y vigiles sus movimientos, no quiero que interfieras en nada, sólo obsérvalo y si ves algo sospechoso házmelo saber de inmediato – le dijo secamente.

- Como usted ordene – dijo haciendo una leve elegante reverencia sin apartar su mirada de la de Ganondorf.

La chica retrocedió y desapareció ente las sombras, su presencia se desvaneció… El hombre sonrió satisfecho, tal como lo había esperado, la chica poseía increíbles habilidades, mientras la tuviera como aliada no tendría que temer de las acciones de Dark Link, pero también sabía el enorme riesgo al que se exponía al hacer que ella siguiera al joven, después de todo la chica tenía la misma esencia que el oscuro joven y tarde o temprano ella también se revelaría.

- Estoy seguro de que ese estúpido fue en busca de Link – sonrió satisfecho... todo estaba marchando según lo tenía planeado.

* * *

Link y Zelda al fin habían encontrado la salida del laberinto, la chica había estado en lo cierto, todos los caminos y paredes estaban conectados entre si, al poner su mano sobre la pared y avanzar recorriendo los pasadizos sin apartar su mano de la pared habían logrado seguir el camino, aunque tal vez no fuera el más corto lo habían logrado.

- Lo conseguimos Zelda – le dijo aún sosteniendo a la debilitada joven – vamos… sólo tenemos que subir.

El laberinto terminaba en una estrecha entrada con una larga escalinata, que seguramente los llevaría al siguiente cuarto.

- Debes… subir

- ¿Qué? – Link no entendió a que se refería la chica con sus palabras.

- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, si no encontramos la llave a tiempo… Nayru… morirá – comenzó a decirle.

Link no comprendía a que quería llegar la chica, él tenía claro cual era su principal objetivo y sabía que Nayru estaba en peligro, que caso tenía que ella se lo repitiera.

- Es por eso… que debes continuar – le siguió diciendo – no podemos detenernos por mi culpa… de ahora en adelante seguirás sólo – le terminó de decir.

- Nunca – ahora comprendía a lo que Zelda se refería, y no vacilo ni un momento en responderle, ya lo había decidido y no cambiaría de idea.

- Link… entiende… no me encuentro bien, no se que es lo que me pasa – la chica comenzaba a desesperarse, si Link no continuaba Nayru estaría perdida – entiéndelo, por favor… sólo sería un estorbo.

- Nunca – le repitió – de ninguna manera te abandonare en medio de este lugar… si nos separamos tal vez nunca volvamos a encontrarnos… - Link acercó el debilitado cuerpo de la chica al suyo – no quiero perderte… no de nuevo – terminó de decirle estrechándola con fuerza.

- Link… _no puedo mover mi cuerpo… ya… ya no puedo mantenerme de pie – _pensó antes de agotar todas sus fuerzas.

- No te preocupes – le dijo a pesar de que sabía que ella ya no podía escucharlo – saldremos juntos de este lugar – nuevamente tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir por la escalera.

* * *

Nayru observaba con admiración el cielo, sus ojos estaban presenciando el hermoso espectáculo del atardecer cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, en medio de las aguas que lo reflejaban y el cielo lo despedía coloreando las nubes de anaranjado y rosa.

- El atardecer es hermoso…

El agua había subido considerablemente con el paso de las horas, en estos momentos sus hombros estaban a punto de ser completamente cubiertos por el agua y la marea comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más, de ahora en adelante el agua subiría con mayor rapidez, sin contar que el frío viento de la costa soplaba implacable atrayendo las nubes.

- El clima esta muy cambiante, nuevamente… se acerca una tormenta.

Link había llegado hasta otro cuarto, este era muy diferente a los anteriores, las paredes estaban iluminadas por una gran cantidad de antorchas, y cubiertas de baldosas oscuras con un mismo diseño. El piso era liso y resbaladizo, en el otro extremo del cuarto había otra escalera, que poseía unos diez peldaños muy anchos y al terminar la escalera una puerta enrejada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó observando una extraña estatua en la que no se había fijado con anterioridad.

Decidió acercarse para observarla con más detenimiento, pero antes bajo el cuerpo de la chica y lo dejó apoyado contra una de las paredes. Link se acercó hasta la figura de piedra oscura, la estatua parecía muy sólida, era una especie de rostro extraño, tenía dos brazos como mazos que salían de la misma estructura.

Siguió aproximándose, y cuando estaba a un metro de la extraña estatua se detuvo en seco, parte del cuerpo de piedra comenzó a brillar como si se tratara de fosforescencia, formando líneas y extrañas figuras en la piedra y unos instantes más tarde la criatura abrió dos parpados de piedra dejando a la vista dos ojos del mismo verde brillante de las extrañas marcas.

- _Eso… no puede ser nada bueno_ – pensó aún paralizado frente a la estatua que parecía comenzar a moverse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desenvaino su espada y sostuvo con firmeza su escudo, el monstruo de piedra comenzó a avanzar dando pequeños saltos haciendo agitar el piso. Link retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero la criatura seguía acercándose cada vez más, y cuando estuvo a una prudente distancia del chico levantó uno de sus pesados brazos y lo agitó intentando golpear a Link.

La criatura no era rápida y sus movimientos eran muy torpes, por lo que Link logró esquivar su ataque sin mayor dificultad. El pesado brazo del monstruo chocó contra el suelo provocando un nuevo temblor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

- _Con esa velocidad es imposible que logre darme – _pensó observando los nuevos movimientos de la criatura.

El monstruo ahora elevo sus dos pesados brazos, y volvió a soltar su ataque, Link saltó esquivando el primero de sus brazos, pero al volver a tocar el piso resbaladizo perdió el equilibrio, y en el momento que intentaba estabilizarse la criatura lanzó su segundo ataque, esta vez fue mucho más rápido, Link alcanzó a cubrirse con su escudo, pero la fuerza del impacto lo lanzó lejos del monstruo.

- Maldición – dijo levantándose muy adolorido por el golpe – _tiene una fuerza increíble… si no tengo cuidado va a destrozarme – _pensó poniéndose nuevamente en guardia mientras la criatura volvía a acercase dando pequeños saltos.

Link espero paciente que el monstruo estuviera a su alcance y cuando este estaba a menos de un metro de él, ataco con todas sus fuerzas antes de que este volviera a levantar sus brazos, el filo de la espada del chico chocó con fueraza contra el duro cuerpo del monstruo, sin embargo no le hizo ningún daño, la extraña estatua no había recibido ni un rasguño.

- _No puede ser – _pensó mientras daba un salto alejándose de la criatura de piedra – _no le hice nada._

La criatura volteo lentamente dando saltos y nuevamente se dirigió hacia su victima, Link sólo observaba como la monstruosa estatua se acercaba, a cada salto estaba unos centímetros más cerca, y él aún no encontraba ninguna forma de derrotarla, su espada no era efectiva contra el monstruo y su escudo no resistiría por mucho los fuertes golpes de la estatua.

- _Tiene que tener algún punto débil… debe existir alguna forma de destruirlo – _pensaba sin perder de vista a la criatura que se acercaba – _no tengo alternativa… tengo que atacarla de nuevo…_

Link sostuvo con fuerza su espada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo, la criatura lo vio acercarse y levantó sus brazos para atacarlo, el chico se deslizo por el resbaladizo suelo esquivando los pesados mazos que formaban los brazos de la criatura, se levantó con rapidez estando detrás de la criatura y observó un pequeño cristal justo en medio de el monstruo de piedra.

- _Ese cristal debe ser su punto débil – _pensó mientras intentaba golpear el pequeño cristal con su espada.

La criatura dio un salto, esquivando el ataque de Link, que sólo logro rozar el pequeño cristal en su espalda.

- _Maldición… no logre darle – _pensó maldiciendo la gran oportunidad que había desperdiciado.

Link volvió a alejarse del monstruo y espero a que este comenzara a saltar hacía él, esta era su oportunidad, debía tratar de llegar hasta ese cristal… corrió nuevamente hasta la criatura y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente salto sobre esta y haciendo un giro rápido en el aire logro caer de pie de frente a la parte trasera del monstruo.

- _Esta vez no se me escapara_ - pensó al tiempo que golpeaba el brillante cristal de su espalda.

La pequeña gema se trizó, para luego romperse en mil pedazos, los cristales cayeron al suelo y sobre la espalda del monstruo quedo sólo el agujero donde antes había estado incrustado el cristal, la monstruosa criatura de piedra se quedo paralizada durante unos minutos, el chico creyó que ya no se movería, pero repentinamente esta comenzó a saltar como descontrolada dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

- _¿Qué le pasa? - _pensó el chico viendo como la bestia se alejaba dando saltos y girando sin control alguno.

Link comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, intentando adelantar a la bestia, se había confiado demasiado y ahora que el monstruo no tenía control se dirigía directamente a chocar contra una de las paredes, pero de paso aplastaría a la chica que se encontraba inconciente.

- _Tengo que alcanzarla… - _decía casi alcanzando a la bestia.

No lo lograría, el resbaladizo piso le impedía avanzar bien.

- _Debo… debo arriesgarme… discúlpame Zelda – _pensó lanzándose por el suelo, llegando gran velocidad hasta donde la chica se encontraba, como no pudo detenerse la golpeo con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se alejara del paso de la criatura.

La bestia estaba ya sobre él, casi por instinto se colocó junto a la pared y se protegió con el escudo, el monstruo choco contra el metal y cambio de dirección, ahora se alejaba y cuando se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de las líneas brillantes que recorrían su cuerpo comenzaron a expeler una gran luz segadora e instantes más tarde explotó en mil pedazos, los trozos de piedra salieron volando en todas direcciones y chocaron con gran fuerza contra las paredes del cuarto.

- Si esa cosa hubiera explotado unos minutos antes me hubiera hecho pedazos – dijo aún medio segado por el resplandor que había producido la bestia.

Link se levantó y se acercó hasta la inconciente chica que ahora se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo, de seguro el golpe le dejaría alguna marca en su frágil cuerpo, además de lo mucho que tiene que haberle dolido el choque considerando la velocidad a la que iba.

Estaba meditando en eso cuando de pronto todas las antorchas que iluminaban el cuarto se apagaron y unos segundos más tarde un extraño resplandor apareció en medió del cuarto, cuando el brillo desapareció pudo ver en la penumbra el enorme cofre que había aparecido, tal como había ocurrido en el primer calabozo.

- _Espera un momento Link ¿penumbra, .pero de donde proviene la escasa luz – _pensó reflexionando antes de decidir acercarse al cofre.

Siguió el rayo de luz que penetraba en la habitación y se sorprendió al descubrir que la luz penetraba desde la misma puerta que había visto con anterioridad justa arriba de las escaleras, sólo que ahora se encontraba abierta y sin ninguna reja que impidiera penetrarla.

Link volvió a tomar a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza que las veces anteriores, se sentía un poco culpable por el golpe que le había proporcionado. Con Zelda en brazos se dirigió hasta el enorme cofre, este era mucho más grande que el que había encontrado en el primer calabozo, el cofre era de un azul brillante bordeado por un firme metal y estaba elevado del suelo por cuatro cortas patas.

Sostuvo a la chica con un sólo brazo, mientras que con el otro abrió el cofre que no se encontraba cerrado con llave, dentro de él encontró un formidable arco, parecía muy firme y tenía un gran tamaño, era completamente de madera, liso y pulido, cada punta terminaba en metal al igual que el centro, la cuerda era muy firme por lo que dedujo que la potencia que tendría el arma sería increíble.

- Genial – dijo aún admirando el gran arco.

Luego lo amarró a su espalda junto con todas sus demás armas volvió a tomar a la chica con ambos brazos y subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta…

* * *

El cuarto al que habían entrado era sólo un pasillo largo y estrecho que terminaba en otra puerta, lo atravesó lentamente, por si había alguna trampa oculta, pero no había nada, el pasillo estaba completamente desolado.

El veneno en el cuerpo de la chica estaba perdiendo su efecto lentamente, lo primero que logró sentir fue que alguien la estaba cargando, seguramente se trataba de Link, se pregunto si habría logrado encontrar al monstruo que tenía la llave de las cadenas que mantenía prisionera a Nayru… estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

- _Que frío… - _pensó sintiendo la brisa congelada del cuarto al que estaban entrando – _puedo sentir el frío – _pensó alegrándose de que al fin podía percibir, cerró su puño descubriendo que estaba recuperando la movilidad de sus manos.

Link había entrado en un nuevo y oscuro cuarto, completamente congelado, algo extraño había ocurrido dentro, pudo notar como los pilares de la habitación parecían enormes cristales irregulares, el chico podía ver perfectamente su aliento al chocar contra el frío ambiente del cuarto.

- Esto no es normal – dijo caminando con cautela por la habitación.

Una larga y oscura sombra de deslizó por una esquina, Link percibió su movimiento y se puso de inmediato alerta, trato de encontrar algo con su mirada, pero la sombra tan rápido como había aparecido se había esfumado. Observó la puerta hacía donde la extraña sombra se deslizaba cuando la detecto y supuso que si se trataba de alguna criatura, ésta había entrado al siguiente cuarto.

- Si en este cuarto hubo algo, lo más seguro es que ahora este completamente cubierto de hielo, es mejor que continué – dijo comenzando a caminar hacía la siguiente puerta.

Atravesó la puerta y se encontró con larga escalera, bajo cada peldaño con cuidado al llegar a la siguiente habitación se dio cuenta que los problemas a penas comenzaban, el cuarto estaba completamente inundado, y el agua seguía filtrándose del techo de la habitación, el cuarto contaba con dos niveles, el nivel más alto donde él y Zelda se encontraban y él otro que se encontraba justo después de unas escaleras y que estaba cubierto de agua.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo al oído a la chica pensando que ella aún no podía escucharlo y luego la dejo recostada sobre el suelo.

- _Link… - _Pensó mientras intentaba abrir sus parpados, pero aún le pesaban demasiado.

El chico se acercó con cautela hasta el borde del piso donde se encontraban, observó la gran cantidad de cajas que flotaban en el agua, trato de encontrar alguna criatura viva en el agua, pero no logro ver nada, ya que ésta era muy oscura, o en realidad no supo determinar si era el agua o era efecto de las oscuras paredes.

- No veo nada… - dijo justo al mismo tiempo que observo un movimiento anormal del agua.

Alguien o algo se estaba deslizando bajo el agua, moviendo las cajas que flotaban. Link vio a través de las oscuras aguas los brillantes ojos de una gigantesca criatura, al instante se levantó y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras desenvainaba su espada.

- _Eso debe ser lo que vi en el otro cuarto_ – pensó mientras observaba como la criatura se acercaba más y más bajo el agua.

Segundos más tarde un enorme reptil hace su aparición, era una gigantesca serpiente, en su vida había visto serpientes grandes, pero esa se llevaba de seguro el premio mayor. Era enorme, con dos grandes y brillantes ojos amarillos, un cuerpo repleto de escamas lustrosas y húmedas por el agua, la criatura se acercó rápidamente deslizándose por el suelo, más de la mitad de su cuerpo aún permanecía bajo el agua.

- Ese debe ser el monstruo que libero el hechicero que encadeno a Nayru - dijo colocando su escudo delante de él para protegerse, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía su espada – _de seguro esa monstruosa criatura pudo crear sin ninguna dificultad una entrada al calabozo._

La gigantesca serpiente estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo cuando decidió abrir su enorme mandíbula repleta de afilados dientes y cuatro gigantescos colmillos.

- _Tengo que esquivarla… - _pensó observando la rapidez a la que la criatura se acercaba. Sería imposible atacarla de frente, debía buscar otra manera.

La monstruosa criatura se abalanzó contra el chico, Link en un intento de esquivar el ataque de la bestia se lanzó hacia el lado, cayendo al borde del piso, la criatura chocó contra el suelo, clavando sus colmillos en el cemento.

- _Tiene un poder increíble… - _pensaba levantándose del suelo mientras la criatura volvía a elevar su gran cabeza, dejando las claras marcas de sus colmillos en el suelo.

La lengua de la serpiente examino el aire, de inmediato sus ojos pudieron detectar el cuerpo de su presa, gracias a la sangre cálida que corría por las venas del chico, ante la oscuridad ella veía la imagen del joven como una mancha rojiza y anaranjada moviéndose lentamente.

- Es mi turno para atacar – dijo corriendo hasta la enorme criatura.

Link dio un gran salto e intentó acertar su espada en el cráneo de la bestia, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla algo lo golpeo con fuerza por la espalda, chocó contra la pared más cercana y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- _¿Qué fue eso? – _pensó mientras se incorporaba a duras penas.

La poderosa cola de la bestia era lo que lo había golpeado, había puesto toda su atención en la cabeza del monstruo y ese había sido su gran error, por unos momentos había olvidado el largo cuerpo de la criatura.

El Hylian notó que la criatura lo observaba con detenimiento y minutos más tarde volvió a abrir su boca dejando a la vista todos sus dientes, pero esta vez no parecía que pretendía embestirlo, ni menos que tenía la intención de morderlo… entonces ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer?

Para sorpresa del chico, el monstruo aún tenía una habilidad oculta y al parecer pretendía utilizarla en ese momento.

- _¿Qué esta haciendo? – _se preguntó observando como de lo profundo de la garganta del monstruo pequeños cristales comenzaban a tomar forma.

De pronto Link se vio atrapado en una verdadera ventisca congelada, se cubrió con el escudo evitando el quedar atrapado en el hielo, pero el sector de la habitación donde se encontraba no tuvo tanta suerte, al igual que su escudo, a su alrededor todo se había cristalizado.

- _Esto de ninguna forma podría ser bueno – _pensaba mientras observaba el estado en el que había terminado su escudo.

La criatura no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al chico a gran velocidad, pero esta vez logró atraparlo enrollando su cuerpo alrededor del joven, aprisionándolo… lo elevó del suelo dejándolo suspendido y atrapado, no había escapatoria.

Link no había alcanzado a reaccionar y cuando logró percatarse de que el rayo de hielo que había lanzado la bestia sólo había sido una distracción, ya era demasiado tarde, el monstruo lo había capturado y peor aún no tenía forma de liberarse, al ser capturado había dejado caer el arco junto a algunas flechas y no sólo eso, su espada y escudo también se encontraban en el suelo.

- _No puedo rendirme… no puedo dejar que este monstruo me acabe… - pensaba tratando de concentrarse, pero era imposible en esas circunstancias - no puedo… no puedo respirar – _pensó ya casi sin aliento.

La monstruosa serpiente lo estaba estrangulando lentamente, al parecer quería que su victima muriera lenta y dolorosamente, cada vez que Link liberaba un poco de aire de sus pulmones la serpiente aumentaba la presión, de esta forma poco a poco el chico no podría incorporar aire y se asfixiaría, y para cuando eso ocurriera gran parte de los huesos del joven estarían completamente destrozados.

- _Tiene… tiene que haber una… una forma de liberarme…_

**Continuará…**

**((De aquí tampoco modifique nada XD!))**

Estoy de vuelta n.n… en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, este capi estaba listo para subirse el día martes, pero desgraciadamente un virus ataco mi pc… y bueno -.- para que les voy ha decir lo demás XDD ustedes deben imaginarse, el caso es que hasta hoy no había podido conectarme y ahora que al fin puedo no voy ha perder la oportunidad n.n, además el lunes empieza un nuevo año escolar -.-UU, pero de cualquier forma intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Bueno y como siempre antes de despedirme no puedo dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, muchas gracias a **Miko Raven Tonks**, **Itxier**, **SHAERAS** y a toda la gente que se toma la molestia de leer este fic.


	21. ¿Lo logramos?

Supongo que el título de este capítulo ya es algo más esperanzador XD, ¿o no? Bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso, vamos a ver si es así realmente. Si, no me acuerdo casi nada de lo que escribí antes XD ¿Y que? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo XD.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 20: ¿Lo logramos? .-.-.-.**

- _Link…_

Zelda sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, había visto el momento en el que la enorme serpiente se había abalanzado contra el chico, en ese momento intentó levantarse y gritar, pero no pudo, no logró que su mente se coordinara con sus acciones, y ahora se sentía más impotente que antes.

- _Link… - _en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en el joven guerrero - _… si no fuera tan débil… - _volvió a cerrar con fuerza su mano, formando un puño.

La chica podía ver claramente la enorme y monstruosa criatura que tenía a Link inmovilizado, sabía que si no hacía algo el chico moriría, no había forma de que él se liberara ¿o si?, no… era imposible, ningún hombre tendría la fuerza para hacer algo como eso, entonces… ahora ella era la única esperanza del joven, pero si no lograba levantarse no podría ayudarlo, no podría, salvarlo.

- _Tengo… tengo que lograrlo – _pensaba mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por girar sobre si misma.

Al fin lo había conseguido, ahora se encontraba recostada sobre en suelo boca abajo, se apoyó como pudo con sus brazos y empezó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo hasta el lugar de la habitación donde estaba completamente congelado, si lograba llegar hasta ahí, podría ayudar al joven.

- _Sólo un poco… sólo un poco más – _pensó al tiempo que lograba rozar el filo de la espada del chico.

Por su parte Link trataba de retener el aire en sus pulmones, aunque podía sentir que sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y que pronto no opondría ninguna resistencia, pero cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia algo dentro de él despertó, una sensación que se le hacía conocida, no sabía como ni porque pero en ese instante resintió más despierto que nunca, con los brazos se opuso al agarre de la bestia, y con una fuerza que no creyó poseer logró disminuir la presión sólo un poco, pero suficiente para poder llenar sus pulmones nuevamente de aire.

- ¿_Qué es lo que me pasa?- _se preguntó sin saber como era que había adquirido esa fuerza descomunal justo en el momento más indicado, era como si su instinto de supervivencia hubiera despertado de pronto.

Aunque eso no era suficiente para liberarse, el monstruo seguía presionando aún con más fuerza al sentir la resistencia que estaba poniendo el chico. A este paso no resistiría mucho, pero aún así había algo que le impulsaba a continuar.

En ese mismo momento la chica había logrado levantarse un poco ayudada de la pared, y ahora apoyada en esta y con arco y flecha en mano intentaba apuntar hacia la bestia, y aunque el objetivo estaba completamente quieto, a ella le costaba bastante enfocarlo, para poder usar el arco debía mantener uno de sus brazos completamente estirados sosteniendo con firmeza el arma y con el otro debía colocar la flecha en su lugar y jalar hacia atrás para luego soltar el arma y que esta hiciera su recorrido.

- ¿_Cómo puede ser que se me haga tan difícil…? - _pensaba desesperada intentando enfocar bien su ataque, lo había hecho miles de veces, esta vez no podía fallar.

La verdad es que lanzar una flecha no era tan sencillo como aparentaba, había que tener técnica y practica, ella aún recordaba la primera vez que había tomado un arco. Un verdadero desastre… y en estos momentos se sentía como una novata, en las circunstancias que se encontraban sabía que de ese tiro dependía la vida de Link, el único chico que había entrado en su corazón y que la hacía sentirse completa, no quería perderlo, pero el apuntar a la bestia se le estaba haciendo excesivamente difícil, los brazos le temblaban y no le permitían tener firme y derecho el arco.

- _Vamos tú puedes Zelda… sólo ten el brazo firme… apunta… y dispara – _repitió mentalmente los consejos que hace años le había dado su tutora… Impa.

La chica trato de mantener recto el brazo, apuntó lo mejor que pudo y soltó la flecha rogando dar en el blanco.

- Falle… - dijo cayendo nuevamente al suelo, era cierto que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de los efectos del veneno, pero no era suficiente, aún más de la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado – _todo esta acabado – _pensó intentando retener el llanto, después de todo ¿Qué sacaba con ponerse a llorar?

Link aún luchaba por liberarse, sentía que por momentos esa misteriosa fuerza auxiliadora aumentaba, ni tampoco supo como pudo percatarse del inusual sonido que hacía algo cortando a una gran velocidad el aire… ¿Qué había sido eso?... el sonido se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido, aunque no fue el sonido lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que haya podido escucharlo en esas circunstancias.

- No… no todo esta acabado… _yo confió en Link al igual como él confía en mi_… no voy a rendirme… nunca lo haré – termino de decir con determinación, apretando con fuerza el arco que aún tenía en su mano derecha.

Con nueva determinación se levantó, tomó otra flecha de las que había esparcida por el suelo y volvió a apuntar, esta vez no fallaría, esta vez lograría darle al enorme reptil… soltó nuevamente la flecha, pero ahora en vez de dejarse caer se mantuvo firme siguiendo la trayectoria de la flecha con la mirada.

- _Por favor…_ ¡Link! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

- _Zelda – _al sentir el grito de la chica abrió los parpados que hasta ahora había preferido mantenerlos cerrados, acaso eso ¿había sido parte de su imaginación?

Nuevamente ese sonido peculiar... justo después del grito había vuelto a escucharlo ¿Qué era?

La flecha de la chica esta vez si había logrado darle a la enorme bestia, la punta de la flecha se había clavado justo en uno de los ojos de la criatura, el monstruo se agitó y soltó un gran chillido, un sonido verdaderamente ensordecedor.

Link escuchó como la bestia se agitaba adolorida y disminuía considerablemente el agarre, esta era su oportunidad… ahora que el monstruo no estaba estrangulándolo él podría ejercer la presión, sin perder ni un segundo y ayudado de sus piernas y brazos logró soltarse por completo… estaba libre.

- _Link – _Zelda vio como el joven lograba escapar y ahora hacía un perfecto aterrizaje. Se sentía feliz, muy aliviada de ver que al parecer el chico se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

El enorme reptil seguía retorciéndose de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que su presa se había escapado.

El chico observó a la enorme criatura y al instante detecto el motivó de sus alaridos, una flecha perfectamente ensartada en medio de su ojo… ¿Acaso la flecha era lo que había producido ese sonido?... pero era imposible que él lo escuchara.

- _¿Una flecha? – _acababa de percatarse de un pequeño detalle ¿de donde había salido ese flecha?, al instante dirigió su mirada al lugar donde antes había dejado a la princesa… no había nadie.

La bestia logró reponerse un poco de su dolor e inmediatamente fijo el único que le quedaba en su nueva victima, la pequeña criatura que se había atrevido a desafiarla, esa indefensa chica que a penas se mantenía en pie.

Link al instante volvió a observar su alrededor y se detuvo en la parte congelada del cuarto, ante sus ojos estaba la princesa de Hyrule, en pie y con arco en mano… ella, lo había salvado.

- Zelda… - El chico sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para distraerse, pero no podía evitarlo, no pudo evitar dirigir toda su atención y sus sentidos en la joven que siempre lleno sus pensamientos.

- ¡Link… cuidado! – le grito nuevamente tomando con gran rapidez otra de las flechas esparcidas por el suelo, y con la misma agilidad volvió a dispar.

Un nuevo chillido lleno la habitación, el monstruo había recibido un nuevo ataque, esta vez la flecha pasó junto al chico y se dirigió directo a la garganta de la bestia, que había tenido la mandíbula completamente abierta preparándose para atacar.

El chico reaccionó al instante y corrió hasta el lugar donde la joven princesa se encontraba, le hubiera justado quedarse junto a ella, pero de momento tenía un asunto pendiente, por lo que tomó su espada y volvió a correr en dirección a la bestia que a penas comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

La chica se mantuvo apoyada junto a la pared, para no caer nuevamente al suelo, ahora su cuerpo no se encontraba paralizado, pero por alguna razón se sentía como su hubiera sido arrollada por algo con mucha fuerza, le dolía todo el cuerpo… ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba inconciente?

Link, por su parte dio un gran salto y con su espada logró cortar la cabeza de la bestia, el cuerpo inerte del monstruo se azoto contra el suelo al igual que la cabeza, Link volvió ha hacer un perfecto aterrizaje y observó como el cuerpo de la criatura comenzaba a expeler un extraño humo, a los pocos minutos toda la piel de la criatura había desaparecido y ahora lo único que quedaba de la bestia era su largo esqueleto que terminaba perdiéndose bajo el agua.

- Se acabó – dijo el chico siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido que hacía el esqueleto de la bestia.

Las palabras del chico hicieron eco en las paredes de la habitación, el sonido del agua que seguía escurriéndose por las paredes de la habitación aumentando en nivel del agua le daba al cuarto una atmósfera solitaria, abandonada… pero ese no era el motivo por el cual los jóvenes se mantenían inmóviles en sus lugares, en estos momentos ambos chicos compartían un sólo pensamiento…

Si ese era el monstruo que había liberado el hombre que aprisiono a Nayru ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa llave que habían venido a buscar? pasaron por muchos desafíos, derrotaron a cada una de las bestias del calabozo e incluso acabaron con la criatura que supuestamente tenía la llave y ahora se encontraban en una habitación que lentamente se estaba llenando de agua.

- Zelda… - dijo volteándose y mirando a la joven que seguía como en trance mirando el cadáver de la bestia – Zelda… ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entramos al calabozo? – pregunto aún con la mirada perdida sin responderle al chico.

- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a interrogarla cuando la fin había llegado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la joven.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – volvió a repetir casi en un susurro.

- ¿Tiempo?... ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó posando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Debe ser demasiado tarde… no lo lograremos – dijo más para si misma que como respuesta a las preguntas de Link.

Sabía que la chica no lo estaba escuchando, y ahora entendía cual era el motivo, lo último que dijo lo había devuelto a la dura realidad… El sólo estaba pensando en encontrar la llave, pero había olvidado por completo el significado que tenía encontrarla antes de que anocheciera y ahora una nueva interrogante le molestaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido?

- No aún no… debemos seguir adelante Zelda – le dijo finalmente intentando animarla y esperando que esta vez lo escuchara – estoy seguro que la encontraremos.

- Link… si Nayru muere… - su voz sonaba quebrada y su rostro mostraba su gran preocupación.

- Nayru estará bien, ella confió en nosotros y no la defraudaremos – le dijo intentando parecer convencido, la verdad es que ahora no sabía que era exactamente lo que harían.

Estaba muy ensimismado pensando en eso cuando sintió que la chica se apartaba de su lado y caminaba con algo de dificultad en dirección al alargado esqueleto de la bestia, no intento detenerla sólo la siguió con la mirada… observó como al llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la bestia la chica recorrió con su mano el esqueleto y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siguió el recorrido de las vértebras hasta el punto donde estas se perdían bajo el agua.

- _Nada… no hay nada que nos indique el paradero de esa llave – _pensó frustrada, observó con detenimiento agua intentando ver lo que había en el fondo, una tarea bastante complicada considerando lo oscuro del agua - _¿Qué es eso? – _se preguntó sin creer aún lo que había visto.

No sabía si realmente había visto ese resplandor o si sólo había sido parte de su imaginación, ya que sólo fue durante unos cortos segundos y muy débil, si no se equivocaba podría tratarse del resplandor de la llave que abría el candado de las cadenas, lo más seguro es que se tratara de una llave grande y oxidada de aspecto viejo y maltratado y por esta misma razón no poseía el brillo habitual de un metal.

- Link… mira eso – dijo al fin al volver a detectar el difuso resplandor.

El chico de inmediato se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la princesa, y observo atentamente el lugar que ella apuntaba, no lograba ver nada fuera de lo común, hasta que…

- ¿_Un resplandor? - _pensó al ver el sutil brillo que se perdía con rapidez – esa debe se la llave – dijo de inmediato.

Y sin esperar ni un instante se lanzó al agua, después de todo no tenía nada de que alarmarse, ya que su ropa aún seguía completamente húmeda, buceo bajo las oscuras aguas intentando divisar el brillo del metal, no lograba ver nada, y lo más escalofriante es que le parecía haber perdido la orientación, no sabía donde era arriba y donde abajo, pero siguiendo su instinto logró salir a la superficie antes de que el aire se le agotara.

- Link… sigue el recorrido que hace el esqueleto, el resplandor esta justo debajo de lo que parece ser una de las vértebras – le dijo Zelda.

El chico nado hasta el punto donde el esqueleto de la criatura se sumergía en el agua, no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había alejado, ya que debajo del agua todo le parecía igual.

- Lo intentare de nuevo – le dijo a la chica antes de volver a sumergirse.

Esta ves decidió ir descendiendo de forma paulatina y calmada, aforrándose a cada una de las vértebras del monstruo para no perder el camino, de esta forma llego mucho más rápido hasta el fondo, por un segundo volvió a ver es difuso resplandor, de inmediato buceo hasta el sitió y comenzó a palpar el suelo hasta que logró dar con lo que parecía ser una llave.

- _La encontré… _

Desde la superficie Zelda comenzaba a preocuparse, el chico se estaba tardando demasiado y no lograba verlo por ninguna parte, fue en ese momento cuando por alguna extraña razón el cuarto comenzó a agitarse… estaba temblando… y si no se detenía toda la edificación se les vendría encima.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora – dijo observando como las grietas de las paredes se hacían cada vez más notorias y la cantidad de agua que entraba por estas era cada vez mayor.

A pesar de sus deseos el temblor no se detuvo, pero por suerte no había aumentado de magnitud, aunque eso no serviría de mucho ya que las paredes estaban cediendo con una rapidez alármate. Y en ese momento, cuando la chica observaba el agua con la esperanza de ver al joven guerrero emerger, fue cuando sin quererlo su mirada se detuvo al otro extremo de la habitación, una parte de la pared se había derrumbado rebelando una estrecha puerta que parecía muy firme y que tenía grabada el signo de la Trifuerza.

- Esa puerta…

Sin pensarlo se sumergió también en el agua y nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, subió a la pequeña plataforma que se había formado después de el derrumbe de la pared y se acercó sin vacilar hasta la puerta, observó con detenimiento el grabado y noto al instante que uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza sobresalían notoriamente.

- La Trifuerza de la sabiduría… - dijo posando su mano derecha sobre la puerta.

Al instante la marca sobre su mano comenzó a brillar y la puerta comenzó a desaparecer dejando sólo una fina cortina de agua. En ese momento Link estaba emergiendo y cuando logro por fin sacar la cabeza fuerza del agua lo primero que hizo fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire, luego de eso logró percatarse que Zelda ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar y que el agua donde estaba se agitaba furiosa.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – se preguntó algo confundido cuando vio como Zelda comenzaba a atravesar la cortina de agua que había aparecido en un extremo de la habitación donde antes sólo había una gran pared.

Cerró los parpados mientras atravesaba la fría cortina de agua, al otro lado volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con un pequeño cuarto con pilares de ¿agua?... no podía ser posible… los pilares eran de agua y no sólo eso en el centro una figura humana completamente hecha de líquido, con las manos casi completamente unidas en posición de rezo sostenía una piedra azul brillante, casi como un zafiro.

- Esto… esto no puede ser real… - dijo aún paralizada por lo que veía.

Luego de un breve instante se percato de que el cuarto estaba completamente quieto… ¿acaso el temblor se había detenido?... la verdad es que no le importaba, sólo se alegraba de haber encontrado el segundo cristal con el que lograrían abrir las selladas puertas del Templo del Tiempo…

- _Tiempo… eso era... – _el tiempo era la explicación que estaba buscando, era ese el motivo por el que el temblor se había detenido y era esa la explicación por la cual los pilares y la figura de la diosa de la sabiduría estaban hechas de agua – _en este cuarto… el tiempo esta detenido – _pensó ahora acercándose hasta la figura de la diosa.

No tuvo ningún problema para sacar el cristal de entre las manos de la diosa… la figura estaba hecha de agua por lo que sólo restaba tomarlo sin necesidad de separar las manos de la diosa.

- De nuevo… muchas gracias Nayru… - dijo observando el transparente rostro de la diosa antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, al atravesar nuevamente la cortina de agua sintió la extraña sensación de volver al caos.

Link se encontraba en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando vio a la joven atravesar la cortina de agua, aunque ahora estaba completamente perplejo porque para el no habían pasado más de tres segundos antes de volver a ver que la chica salía nuevamente.

- ¡Link! – exclamó feliz la chica al ver al joven guerrero en la superpie del agua.

Fue en ese momento cuando el temblor aumento su intensidad y varias de las grietas en las paredes cedieron, ahora el agua entraba a grandes chorros en la habitación, muy pronto el cuarto entero estaría completamente inundado, y no sólo el cuarto, todo el calabozo estaba sumergido en el mar y sumándole este temblor a algunas grietas la presión del agua triunfaría y toda la edificación quedaría sepultada por miles de toneladas de agua.

- ¡Vamos Zelda… tenemos que salir de aquí! – le grito el chico agitando una de sus manos para que ella se acercara.

La joven princesa volvió a sumergirse en el agua y nado al encuentro del joven, luego ambos llegaron hasta la orilla, subieron rápidamente, tomaron las armas que habían dejado tiradas por el piso y salieron corriendo por la puerta que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

* * *

Afuera la luna ya mostraba su pálida cara en la noche. Una luna que siempre le pareció hermosa y majestuosa, pero que hoy no sólo traía su brillante luz sino que junto con ella arrastraba un mensaje de muerte… el destino inevitable en el que el tiempo estaba a punto de agotarse.

El Oráculo de las Eras hacía todo lo posible por mantener la paz interior que siempre la había acompañado hasta en los más difíciles momentos, y a pesar de que sabía que era una Diosa inmortal, en estos momentos estaba atrapada en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, el cuerpo de un mortal y al igual que uno, su vida se extinguiría.

- _Mi cuerpo material morirá, pero mi alma nunca podrá abandonar este mundo, porque como una de las tres Diosas creadoras de Hyrule mi deber es permanecer siempre vigilante y proteger que las leyes naturales se cumplan – _pensó mientras tomaba rápidamente una bocanada de aire en el momento en que el agua se retiraba y volvía a retener la respiración para el momento en que esta volviera a cubrirla por completo.

Sabía que su muerte no sería un gran problema ya que seguiría existiendo, pero debía admitir que el haber encarnado en un cuerpo material había sido una experiencia increíble, nunca imagino que vivir como un ser terrenal sería tan interesante, mirar el cielo desde la perspectiva de un hombre no es lo mismo que mirarlo desde la perspectiva de una Diosa.

- _Pero aún no es mi final… mi vida aún no se ha extinguido y mientras pueda resistir no me daré por vencida… - _pensó manteniendo los parpados cerrados para que el agua salada no entrara en sus ojos -_confió en que Zelda y Link lleguen a tiempo._

* * *

La misteriosa y oscura sombra de un joven se desplazaba sigilosa entre las rocas de la costa, hace sólo unos minutos había llegado hasta el lugar y ahora esperaba pacientemente a que su objetivo apareciera.

- Ya estoy aquí Link, llegue lo más rápido que pude para no hacerte esperar - su voz era tranquila y pausada, pero el macabro tono del odio no desaparecía - espero… que tú no lo hagas – terminó de decir para dirigir su vista al oscuro manto estrellado.

Lo que él no sabía es que no se encontraba sólo… no muy lejos de donde el esperaba otra siniestra silueta lo vigilaba cautelosa, mantenía su presencia completamente oculta, como si su existencia se borrara del mapa, había estado siguiendo al joven a prudente distancia todo el camino y ahora sólo le restaba esperar y observar… no debía intervenir en nada, justo como le habían ordenado.

- _¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar? – _se preguntó sin dejar de observar al solitario joven.

Había algo en él que despertaba su curiosidad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía grandes deseos de saber más acerca del joven, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con él, después de todo… su creador había sido el mismo y tal vez él si tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que la agobiaba ¿Quién era ella?

- _No entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento incompleta? ¿Qué es lo que me falta? – _Se preguntaba sintiendo ese gran vacío en medio de su pecho.

Por su parte el chico no tenía tiempo para meditar acerca de su destino, ni el motivo por el que fue creado. En estos momentos sólo tenía un claro objetivo en su mente… derrotar a Link. Esa era su principal preocupación, luego de eso tenía claro que debía acabar con Ganondorf y después de eso, bueno… después de eso pensaría que hacer con su vida, por ahora sólo prefería enfocarse en lo que sería su venganza.

* * *

Link corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas junto a la chica que intentaba seguirle el paso, él la había tomado firmemente de la mano para que esta no se quedara atrás, ya que a pesar de que el efecto del veneno ya había desaparecido casi por completo los tacones que tenía puestos y el resbaladizo piso correr demasiado rápido.

Tuvieron que atravesar todos los cuartos por los que habían pasado, subir una gran cantidad de escaleras y esquivar innumerables trozos de piedra que caían sobre ellos. Todo se estaba derrumbando y lo que era aún peor, todo el espacio que antes lo ocupada el aire ahora era remplazado por agua… por suerte el cuarto donde antes se encantaba el laberinto había quedado completamente destruido y ahora pudieron atravesar rápidamente sin perderse.

- Te ayudaré a subir – le dijo Link a la chica sujetándola por la cintura.

Luego de atravesar el laberinto se encontraron con la pared y un poco más arriba con el compartimiento por el que había vaciado el agua del piso superior, Zelda subió sin problemas con la ayuda de Link y luego extendió su brazo para ayudar a que el chico hiciera lo mismo.

Lo único que esperaban en estos momentos era lograr salir con vida del calabozo, aunque lo veían bastante difícil. Ahora estaban en el cuarto donde habían luchado contra el extraño calamar, y se encontraban frente a otro gran problema, no había forma de llegar hasta la especie de tubo por la que habían caído y aunque lograran llegar hasta ella, no podrían seguir subiendo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó la chica observando la lejana entrada sobre sus cabezas.

- Sólo tenemos dos opciones… - dijo Link analizando la situación en la que se encontraban – una es que los cuartos que ya pasamos se inunden por completo hasta llegar a este y que el agua nos ayude a subir hasta el tubo por el que entramos… o…

- O que las paredes de los cuartos superiores a este, sedan y el calabozo comience a llenarse desde arriba dejándonos sepultados junto con los escombros - terminó de completar lo que supuso que Link diría a continuación.

- Exactamente - Luego de decir eso cerró los parpados y se sentó sobre el húmedo suelo.

- Pero… ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?, este no es momento para descansar – dijo bastante alterada por la calma con la que el joven estaba tomando la situación.

- En estos momentos sólo podemos esperar, con algo de suerte lograremos que las paredes de los cuartos superiores resistían hasta que logremos llegar hasta ellos. - le dijo como si se tratara de lo más natural.

- Tienes razón - dijo resignada y dejándose caer junto al joven se disponía a esperar – _ahora sólo podemos rogar porque la suerte este de nuestro lado._

* * *

Mientras en otro lejano lugar en Hyrule, un nuevo enfrentamiento estaba a punto de desatarse. El misterioso mago que había puesto en peligro la vida del Oráculo de las Eras había llegado hasta la cima de la montaña de la Muerte y justo como lo esperaba se habían encontrado con Din, la encarnación de la Diosa del Poder.

Din, quien había sido advertida por Nayru del peligro al que ahora se enfrentaba había decidido esperar al enemigo, a pesar de que la chica le había dicho que huyera del lugar o que se ocultara dentro del calabozo para protegerse. Pero Din nunca aceptaría la idea de rendirse ni mucho menos de escapar del enemigo, sus otras compañeras se habían enfrentado valientemente a este mago y ella también podía hacerlo, de ninguna manera dejaría que ese extraño tipo entrara al calabozo ni que la derrotara.

- _De todas formas tengo la ventaja… - _pensó sin perder de vista al hombre que comenzaba a acercarse – _conozco mejor que él este terreno y estoy al tanto de parte de tus poderes… de ninguna forma puedo perder…_

- Buenas noches señorita, estoy buscando a la bailarina Din… ¿usted la conoce? – dio muy cordialmente cuando se encontraba a unos tres metros de la joven.

- ¿Qué? _¿Acaso no sabe que yo soy Din? – _seguramente eso era una engaño por eso no debía bajar por ningún motivo la guardia.

- ¿Usted conoce a una joven que se hace llamar Din? – Volvió a repetirle la pregunta – necesito encontrarla lo antes posible.

- ¿Para que la necesita? – la chica decidió seguirle el juego… si el realmente no sabía quien era debía responderle.

- Tengo un presente para la señorita – le respondió sin vacilar con el mismo tono amable de voz.

- ¿Un presente? ¿Me podría decir cual es ese presente? – volvió a interrogarlo.

- Es esto – le dijo sacando algo de entre sus ropas.

- ¿Una tiara? – preguntó sin querer en voz alta.

- A si es señorita… necesito entregarle esto a la joven Din en la mayor brevedad posible – le volvió a repetir con mucha calma.

- Yo puedo entregárselo si usted no tiene inconvenientes claro – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa – _sus ojos parecen sinceros… tal ves este no sea el maligno hechicero – _pensó relajando sus músculos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido completamente tensos.

- Se lo agradecería enormemente – le dijo como respuesta extendiendo su brazo para que la chica pudiera tomar la tiara.

Din tomó el objeto aún con algo de desconfianza, pero al sostenerlo se dio cuenta que no había nada extraño en él o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó.

- Creo que debe retirarme… espero volver a verla señorita – se despidió haciendo una leve inclinación y luego comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en las sombras… - _has caído en mis manos Din… ahora tú te encargaras de terminar mi trabajo._

* * *

El joven que hasta ahora se había mantenido sentado en las rocas se levanto de golpe.

- Al fin estas aquí, no sabes cuanto espere este momento – dijo comenzando a saltar las rocas hasta llegar a la arena – este vez la historia será diferente.

Avanzó a pasos lentos pero firmes en dirección a las ruinas… la joven continuaba en el roquerío, pero aún así no perdía de vista al oscuro joven.

El chico se detuvo en la orilla de la playa y desde ahí observaba impaciente las ruinas.

- En cualquier momento…

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos más, del gran agujero por el que anteriormente había accedido al calabozo la princesa y Link ahora estaba completamente inundado y del agua emergieron los dos jóvenes agotados.

Ambos se alejaron del agujero nadando hasta llegar por fin a tierra firme, ambos estaban tan concentrados tratando de recuperar el aire perdido que ninguno de los dos se percató de la maligna presencia del joven que los observaba con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo… logramos Link… - le dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

- Si… no se como… pero lo logramos – le respondió el joven feliz de aún seguir con vida.

La chica miro a su alrededor y se percató que ya había anochecido y que la luna ya casi alcanzaba su punto más alto.

- Link… es demasiado tarde… - dijo la chica perdiendo su vista en la inmensidad del cielo.

- No… aún no… estoy seguro que Nayru nos esta esperando – le respondió al tiempo que se incorporaba.

- _Nayru… por favor… resiste sólo un poco más – _pensaba la chica al tiempo que corría lo más rápido que podía hacía el lugar donde se encontraba atrapada la peli-azul, Link la seguía de cerca.

No lograron llegar muy lejos ya que una misteriosa voz hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme? – le dijo ahora un muy enfurecido joven.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el chico al tiempo que observaba incrédulo al joven con vestimenta oscura.

- ¿Cómo que quien soy?… ¡¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?! – le grito furioso por el comentario de Link.

- No puede ser… - Al fin parecía reaccionar - tú eres… - dijo observando más detenidamente al misterioso chico que se acercaba hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban – tú eres idéntico a mi – termino de decir.

- Hasta que al fin lo notaste – dijo con aún más rabia en su voz… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se olvidara de él?

- No puedo creerlo… pero... si estabas muerto – dijo el joven aún sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- Basta de charlas… he venido aquí por tu cabeza – dijo antes de desenvainar su espada y correr a gran velocidad al encuentro de Link.

Zelda sólo observaba confundida al extraño aparecido ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Link? ¿Qué relación tenía con él?... estaba pensando en eso cuando se percato que no tenía tiempo para estar meditando acerca de la identidad del enemigo, debía liberar a Nayru, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, Link tenía las llaves.

El joven logró desenvainar su espada a tiempo bloqueando el poderoso ataque de Dark Link, el chico era muy fuerte y veloz, cada ataque estaba perfectamente sincronizado con cada uno de sus movimientos, dejándolo sin tiempo para contraatacar… ¿Cómo era posible que se volviera tan hábil durante estos cinco años?

- _Esto no esta bien… yo tengo la llave para liberar a Nayru… pero no puedo hacer ningún movimiento… este maldito me tiene completamente atrapado - _pensó haciendo un intento por alejarse de el chico que seguía abatiéndose contra él una y otra vez sin descanso.

- _Lo tengo acorralado… eres mió Link… _

El oscuro joven dio un gran salto sobre la cabeza de chico aterrizando justo detrás de este, ahora era su oportunidad, al fin vería derrotado a Link, al fin completaría con su venganza…

**Continuará…**

XD La verdad es que no recordaba todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar estos dos, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo mucho que los hice sufrir XDD Y esa pobre Nayru, debe de estar más entumecida, lleva cualquier capitulo encadenada jajaja.

**((De aquí en adelante no he modificado nada))**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a **Grunne**, **Miko Raven Tonks** y a **Itxier**… nOn muchísimas gracias por sus review y por seguir leyendo este fic claro n.n y también deseo agradecer a **Ceniza**, escribí justamente lo que tu creías que sucedería XDD… bueno ahora si que me despido n.n.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo…


	22. Link vs Dark Link…

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capítulo a una gran amiga mía Dialirvi, en el capítulo 20 dejaste el primer review en este fic… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde aquello? Uffff muchísimo ¿no? Seguramente ya no lees este fic XD pero si llegas a hacerlo espero que leas esta dedicatoria

Y también espero que a todos los lectores que leen este fic les agrade este capítulo XD si es que alguien lo lee, jajaja XD. Sin más que decir los dejo con el capi…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 21: Link v/s Dark Link .-.-.-.**

Dark Link realizó una voltereta por sobre la cabeza de Link, aterrizando tras este. Link por su parte iba a voltearse, con la intención defenderse del ataque de su enemigo, pero por alguna razón no logró moverse, ni siquiera podía articular una mísera palabra.

- Ahora morirás Link… este será tu final – le dijo muy cerca de su oído empuñando su espada listo para matarlo - ¿Acaso estas tan asustado que no eres capas de moverte? – le preguntó algo enfadado por lo fácil que le estaban resultando las cosas, creyó que el rubio le opondría mucha más resistencia – me decepcionas…

La filosa arma del chico se dirigió directo hacia el cuello desprotegido de Link, pero aún a pesar de saber que su fin se acercaba no logro moverse. Pero el filo de esa espada nunca llego a tocar el cuello del Hylian, algo la había detenido, algo que había producido un fuerte sonido metálico…

Se trataba del sonido de dos armas chocando con gran fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo observando con ira a la persona que había interceptado su ataque.

- Eres un cobarde – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No volverás a interfer… - no logro terminar la frase, ahora observaba con detenimiento a la chica que estaba delante de él, en un principio no se había percatado de que se trataba de una joven y mucho menos que tenía un aspecto bastante familiar, de pronto se sintió extraño… ¿Acaso la conocía?

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Me tienes miedo? – le dijo intentando parecer arrogante y segura, pero en estos momentos lo que menos sentía era seguridad. No lograba comprender porque ese chico se parecía tanto a Link, ni tampoco entendía porque la miraba de esa manera… ¿Acaso se habían visto con anterioridad?

Link sólo podía escuchar la conversación a sus espaldas, ahora sabía porque el arma de Dark Link nunca llegó a alcanzarlo, pero de alguna forma hubiera preferido recibir el ataque, ya que ahora la chica que tanto quería se había involucrado en una peligrosa pelea que no le correspondía.

- _Tengo que proteger a Zelda… debo derrotar a Dark Link… - _pensó aún intentando hacer reaccionar su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó apartando al fin su espada.

- No tengo porque responderte eso – le respondió cortante sin vacilar ni menos aún bajando la guardia, el hecho que el misterioso joven bajara su arma no hacía nada más que incrementar su desconfianza.

- _Esta chica se me hace muy conocida… hay algo en ella… algo que se me hace familiar - _decidió permanecer en silencio observándola.

- ¿Qué acaso no piensas combatir conmigo? – dijo poniéndose frente al chico y de espaldas a Link, ahora no podría atacarlo sin antes pasar sobre ella. Si ese extraño deseaba matar al joven tendría que matarla a ella primero.

- No deseo combatir contra una niñita… - le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos – mi pelea es contra Link… apártate – le ordenó con fuerza.

- No lo haré hasta que rompas en hechizo – dijo poniéndose en guardia - si quieres derrotar a Link, hazlo sin trampas – Insistió enfadada, no había nada más vil que luchar contra alguien que no podía moverse.

- No se de que me estas hablando – le dijo algo confundido, aún sin la menor intensión de atacarla -¿Qué relación tienes con este? – la volvió a interrogar, poniéndole un especial énfasis a la palabra "este".

- Él es alguien muy importante para mi, no permitiré que le hagas daño – le respondió con seguridad, si de su vida dependiera la de él… no dudaría en sacrificarse.

- ¿Para que pierdes el tiempo con alguien como él? Yo soy mucho mejor – dijo nuevamente con arrogancia, mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

- En apariencia eres casi idéntico a Link… pero a diferencia de él, tu corazón esta inundado de odio y maldad… ¿Quién eres? – terminó preguntándole al fin.

- Parece que tú sabes mucho más de mi de lo que yo podría llegar a saber… preciosa… no me gustaría que salieras lastimada, a si que como ya te dije… apártate… _pero ¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Debería acabar con ella también – _su mente se había vuelto en sólo unos segundos un verdadero caos, por una parte sentía curiosidad por conocer más acerca de la joven, sentía una extraña atracción hacía ella, un sentimiento que no debería existir, porque el no sentía ¿o si?… y por otra parte deseaba asesinar a la chica junto con Link, de esta manera se ahorraría problemas y alejaría esa estupida confusión de una vez por todas.

- Nunca – dijo aún más segura que antes, le atemorizaba la extraña mirada del chico, pero aún así no dejaría que Link muriera en sus manos y menos aún sin la posibilidad de defenderse –… al parecer contigo no se puede razonar… te derrotaré y romperé el hechizo que le has hecho a Link.

- Veo que insiste con lo del tal hechizo, ya te dije que no he hecho nada – de dijo con naturalidad, estaba vez estaba diciendo la verdad. Quizás era un malvado, pero no un cobarde.

- ¡Mientes! – dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el joven, atacándolo con la espada.

Dark Link esquivo con facilidad el ataque, la chica se encontraba cansada y esto le daba una considerable desventaja, siguió atacando una y otra vez sin resultado, no había forma que lograra acertar un ataque con lo ágil que era el peli-negro, este aún no hacia ninguna señal de querer responder a sus ataques, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo viendo la frustración de la joven contrincante.

- Con esos movimientos tan lentos nunca podrás vencerme – le dijo al tiempo que volvía a esquivar el arma de la chica.

- ¡CALLATE! – le gritó mientras volvía a intentarlo.

Link por su parte seguía intentando mover su cuerpo sin resultados, estaba desesperado, no quería quedarse ahí parado como simple observador, no quería que Zelda saliera dañada, sabía perfectamente que en las condiciones que la chica se encontraba en este momento no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Dark Link, era imposible.

Ahora podía recordar a la perfección su primera pelea, una lucha verdaderamente agotadora, aún no se explicaba como lo había vencido, ese chico copiaba cada uno de sus movimientos con gran perfección y aún peor… no bajaba ni un segundo la guardia.

- _Zelda… ¡¡maldición!!, no puedo creer que nuevamente se este arriesgado por mi y yo aquí sin moverme, ¡¡¡maldita sea!!!… ¿Quién esta haciendo esto? – _pensó con frustración y rabia acumulada.

Zelda seguía combatiendo, aunque tenía muy claro que no podría ganar, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse de la gran diferencia de poderes que existía entre ellos, aunque también debía reconocer que si estuviera en perfectas condiciones tampoco podría igualarse a su agilidad, de ninguna forma podría dañarlo, su defensa era perfecta.

- _Cada uno de sus movimientos esta perfectamente calculado, ni si quiera puedo acercarme – _pensó analizando la situación – _no me ha atacado ni una vez… sólo se esta burlando de mi – _concluyo al fin – _sólo esta jugando conmigo…_

Y así era… tal como Zelda lo había pensado, el maligno joven no había agotado ni un poco de su poder, para el esto sólo había sido un pequeño calentamiento antes de poder derrotar a Link. Aunque él también se había percatado que algo no andaba bien… ¿Por qué el chico no se había movido durante todo este tiempo?... bueno de cualquier forma no tenía importancia, lo único que le interesaba era acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas.

- Ya basta de juegos… si me hicieras caso podríamos derrotar juntos a Ganondorf – le dijo utilizando por primera vez su espada para detener el ataque de Zelda.

- ¿Ganondorf?... ¿_cómo puede ser?, ¿Acaso no es un aliado de ese demonio? - _pensó muy confundida.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar… ¿No quieres venir conmigo? – le dijo extendiéndole una mano, para que ella pudiera sostenerla.

- Estas demente… no quiero saber nada de ti – le dijo aún desafiante, a pesar de que sabía que no se encontraba en la mejor posición.

- ¿Es por ese tonto verdad? ¿Es por él que no aceptas mi invitación? – le volvió a preguntar al tiempo que tomaba con su mano libre el brazo con el que la chica sostenía su espada. Se había descontrolado, la rabia y su ahora naciente pasión se estaban mezclando.

- ¡SUELTAME! – forcejeó sin resultados.

- _¡ZELDA!... tengo que hacer algo… tengo que… tengo que moverme – _pensaba mientras observaba lo que estaba temiendo hace ya un buen rato.

- ¿Es por él verdad? – volvió a preguntarle esta vez con enfado, no sabía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, no recordaba conocer de antes a ese chica…. Entonces ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Serian los celos acaso?... no… eso nunca… él no podía estar celoso de Link, no poseía un corazón, él no tenía sentimientos.

- ¡No pienso responderte! – le grito intentando golpearlo con su mano libre, pero no lo logro, el chico había guardado su arma con una gran rapidez y ahora la sostenía con firmeza de ambas muñecas. Se sentía frustrada, débil, indefensa y ahora atrapada.

- Si… es por él… - ahora su voz sonaba calmada, pero había un ligero dejo de tristeza, una amargura que para él era inexplicable.

- _¿Por qué?... no sólo su voz denota una gran tristeza… sus ojos y su rostro también lo demuestran… ¿Por qué? - _había dejado de forcejear, no tenía caso seguir intentándolo, el chico tenía demasiada fuerza y a ella no le quedaban fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

Link seguía intentando desesperadamente recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y justo cuando pensaba darse por vencido sintió nuevamente esa extraña sensación que había despertado en el antes, un extraño poder mientras luchaba contra la enorme bestia, su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza y a una enorme frecuencia… nuevamente sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar, como si antes hubieran permanecido dormidos, no supo como pero pudo escuchar con gran claridad el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas a una gran distancia y aún más increíble, podía oír el silbido casi imperceptible del viento, que susurraba una angustiosa melodía en medio de la oscura noche.

A lo lejos una joven de plateados cabellos y mirada sombría se mantenía expectante, observando los sucesos que ocurrían a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba oculta por el manto de la oscuridad. Ella tenía muy claro que no podía intervenir en el combate, había sido una orden directa de su creador, pero por alguna misteriosa razón se había visto en la obligación de ayudar a su oscuro compañero en su cometido, por lo que le había hecho un conjuro paralizador a Link… aunque este tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y no parecía querer rendirse.

- No se por cuanto tiempo más podré mantener este conjuro – dijo esforzándose al máximo para no perder la concertación.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, las plomizas nubes que habían vuelto a cubrir el antes despejado cielo hacían contraste con el azul petróleo de la noche, la luna sólo dejaba ver su rostro de vez en cuando, dando pequeños lapsos de claridad para luego volver a ocultarse tras las nubes.

- Es una verdadera lastima… - dijo el chico rompiendo nuevamente el silencio que se había formado – pero si el desaparece… - no termino la frase, sólo mantuvo fijos sus ojos escarlatas sobre los aguamarinas de la chica. Por su mente se había cruzado una brillante idea.

- No entiendo que quieres decir – le dijo confundida y desviando su mirada algo perturbada - _¿Por qué me mira así? – _se preguntó mientras intentaba pensar en la manera de liberarse, pero le era imposible concentrarse, la intensa mirada de esos ojos que atravesaban la oscuridad de la noche la ponían nerviosa, no lograba comprender el motivo, sabía que no se trataba del verdadero Link, pero por un segundo había creído ver la cálida mirada del joven guerrero.

_- ¡Maldito! ¡¡Aléjate de ella!! - _pensaba con impotencia contenida y con una fuerza sobre humana logró avanzar sólo un paso, pero por lo menos había logrado moverse.

A lo lejos la misteriosa joven trataba de mantener el conjuro que había hecho sobre el joven guerrero, aunque parecía cansada… demasiado cansada, el hechizo no duraría mucho tiempo más, ella lo sabía.

- Él no puede poseer esa fuerza… no puede – volvió a repetir, intentando convencerse que el hecho de que Link lograra moverse aunque fuera sólo un poco había sido sólo un sueño.

Pero debía reconocer que el trabajo se le estaba haciendo difícil no sólo por la gran resistencia que le estaba poniendo el chico, sino que además no podía concentrarse como era debido, por alguna razón le estaba hirviendo la sangre, deseaba acercarse hasta le lugar de la pelea, deseaba acabar con sus propias manos con la chica rubia que Dark Link tenía atrapada.

- ¿Por qué están tan cerca? – se pregunto aún mirando a la pareja, intentando escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

Dark Link se había acercado demasiado a Zelda y cada vez acodaba más la escasa distancia que los separaba, la joven por su parte mantenía la cabeza gacha y los parpados firmemente cerrados, creía que el joven la mataría y no quería ver su final… no quería que su enemigo viera el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- No te preocupes – le dijo susurrándole al oído – no te voy ha hacer daño… - le dijo esbozando una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la respiración fría del peli-negro en su cuello, estaba esperando su final, pero para su sorpresa este nunca llego. Abrió los parpados sorprendida al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos… la estaba besando, al principio no supo como reaccionar, y se quedo ahí paralizada.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, hasta el momento había logrado mantener la calma, pero ahora… ahora era diferente, Dark Link estaba besando a esa extraña… ¿Por qué?... de pronto un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué era?... decepción… odio… ira… celos… ¿Qué era?... no lo sabía, no entendía porque se sentía así, había sido creada con un propósito y no tenía derecho sentir… ¿o si?

Estaba analizando esta nueva sensación antes de percatarse de la realidad, por un minuto había olvidado el hechizo y al joven a quien mantenía prisionero con su conjuro, pero cuando llego a percatarse ya era demasiado tarde, sus fuerzas se habían debilitado y su capacidad de mantener fría y neutra su mente se habían perdido por completo mientras que las fuerzas de el joven se habían potenciado.

- Ya no podré ayudarlo… ahora… ahora sólo debo esperar a que esto termine… - dijo en un susurro dejando de sus palabras se las llevara el viento y se perdieran en la oscuridad al igual que su presencia.

Link no supo como ni cuando, pero justo en el momento en que Dark Link besaba descaradamente a Zelda el extraño conjuro que oprimía sus movimientos se debilito, dejándolo libre… tal vez había sido eso o quizás la rabia que recorrió su cuerpo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él, hizo que pudiera liberarse de las invisibles cadenas que lo mantenían atrapado, de cualquier forma, no importaba como sucedió, ahora lo único que le importaba es que estaba libre y que Dark Link pagaría su atrevimiento… nunca le perdonaría lo que acababa de hacer… nunca.

La chica al fin había logrado reaccionar, he intentó desesperadamente separarse del joven, aunque no lo logro, este ahora la tenía sujeta de ambas muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se ayudaba para profundizar aún más el beso… Zelda en lo único que podía pensar es que esto no debería estar sucediendo, definitivamente hubiera preferido que él la matara… ahora no sólo estaba confundida y sin saber como reaccionar, sino que no podía descifrar que era lo que el chico estaba pensando… era su enemigo, él quería acabar con Link, pero también quería destruir a Ganondorf… ¿Quién era ese joven en realidad?

Dark Link se percató de inmediato que Link había recuperado su movilidad y que se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta el sitio donde ellos estaban, sabía que debía ponerse a la defensiva, pero no quería que este momento terminara, al fin había encontrado algo que lo hacía sentirse completo, no sabía como pero esa chica lo había sacado de la oscuridad en la que estaba atrapado desde su nacimiento, pero aún había un problema, no sabía si lo que él sentía era correspondido.

- ¡Suéltala! – grito un furioso Link antes de darles alcance.

Dark Link muy a su pesar liberó a la princesa de sus manos y desenvaino su espada para la inevitable lucha, ahora no sólo quería vengarse de Link por haberlo derrotado hace cinco años, tenía un nuevo propósito… quería acabar con ese chico que le había quitado lo que debía pertenecerle.

Zelda cayó al suelo, cuando el joven al fin la había liberado las piernas le fallaron, logró observar como Link agitó su espada justo en el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba de pie Dark Link, pero este como era de esperarse había esquivado el ataque sin el menor esfuerzo, luego pudo ver como Link se arrodillaba junto a ella y comenzaba ha hablar… no lograba entender lo que decía, sólo podía ver el movimiento de sus labios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupándose aún más por hecho de que la joven no le respondía, parecía hipnotizada.

- _Link… yo… - _pensó sin dejar de mirar el rostro preocupado del joven, de pronto la imagen del rubio se volvió borrosa, sus ojos se veían vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas – _yo… estoy… muy confundida… - _pensó dejando que las lágrimas se desplazaran libres por sus mejillas – Lo siento… - dijo al fin bajando la mirada, no podía soportar por más tiempo la intensa mirada del chico – lo siento… - volvió a repetir muy despacio.

- Zelda… - la llamó tomándola por la barbilla y levantando su rostro con delicadeza - todo estará bien – le dijo al tiempo que depositaba un dulce beso en su frente. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber conseguido liberarse con anterioridad, ella no tenía la culpa de enfrentarse a la retorcida copia de él.

- Lamento interrumpir su romántico momento, tortolitos, pero aún te estoy esperando Link… - intervino el maligno joven que observaba con odio y celos entremezclados.

- Ten… - le dijo Link tomando una de las manos de la chica y depositando en ella un pequeño objeto metálico – no te preocupes, yo me encargare de lo demás… - fue lo último que le dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse con pasos firmes hasta su contrincante.

Link se detuvo a dos metros de distancia de Dark Link, este por su parte parecía muy seguro de tener ganado el combate… El rubio se puso en posición de combate, y como supuso que sucedería Dark Link imitó sus movimientos, no le gustaba tener que pelear con alguien que no sólo poseía su misma apariencia, sino que además conocía cada una de sus técnicas y movimientos.

- _Hace cinco años logre vencerlo… hoy… volveré a hacerlo – _pensó aún sin hacer ningún movimiento, no quería comenzar con el combate porque sabía que estaría en desventaja, si el hacía el primer movimiento Dark Link copiaría sus movimientos sólo para burlarse de él.

- _No podrás engañarme Link… hace cinco años caí en tu trampa, pero ahora estamos más conectados que nunca, puedo saber que es lo que estas pensando… tienes miedo de atacar ¿no es así? – _pensó esbozando una macabra sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron intensamente sólo con el pensamiento de ver derramada la sangre de su contrincante.

Zelda aún tenía la mirada perdida, desde que Link se había alejado de ella no había hecho ningún movimiento, aún recordaba la cálida mirada que le había regalado el joven antes de irse… se sentía aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, ya que al parecer él no se había enfadado por lo sucedido, pero lo más seguro es que ahora deseara matar a Dark Link, y tenía miedo que ese enfado le jugara en su contra.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo con más detenimiento, ese misterioso joven no tenía la culpa de sus acciones, de lo que había alcanzado a descubrir a partir de sus brillantes ojos escarlatas se había dado cuenta que el chico había tenido que soportar mucho sufrimiento, su vida siempre había estado rodeada de tinieblas desde su misma creación, pero algo en su mirada le decía que la oscuridad que reinaba en su corazón era producto de la confusión y la gran inseguridad que sentía.

Al fin Link decidió hacer su primer movimiento, tomó con firmeza su espada y se dirigió hacia el chico, Dark Link esquivo su ataque sin dificultad, ahora Link volvía a estar a su merced, o por lo menos eso creyó, ya que justo cuando lo iba a atacar aprovechando que este se encontraba desprotegido Link giró a una rapidez que nunca hubiera igualado y logro evitar su ataque con su propia espada.

- Sabía que harías algo como eso… después de todo… somos muy parecidos ¿no lo crees? – le dijo sonriéndole con arrogancia y disfrutando la cara de enfado que le ponía su enemigo. No estaba luchando pensando en lo que haría, sino en lo que su atacante pretendía hacer.

- No cantes victoria Link… el combate acaba de comenzar – dicho estas últimas palabras una feroz pelea dio comienzo.

Dark Link esquivaba los sucesivos ataques de Link, ahora entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Link utilizaba la misma estrategia que el había utilizado hace cinco años, un conjunto de taques sucesivos sin dejar ninguna posibilidad de contraatacar, al parecer lo había subestimado, este chico sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero de ninguna forma perdería este combate, de ninguna forma perdería contra su propia estrategia, después de todo…

- _Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego – _pensó mientras tomaba distancia de un salto.

Ahora era él quien comenzó a atacar utilizando la misma estrategia que Link había ocupado, ataco una y otra vez con certeros, rápidos y sucesivos golpes, sin dejar tiempo para contraatacar, aunque al parecer durante esos cinco años Link había adquirido más agilidad y su defensa también había subido considerablemente de nivel, si él no se hubiera entrenado para este día, seguro ahora tendrían los mismos poderes.

- _La vez anterior tuviste suerte… pero esta vez la suerte no podrá salvarte – _pensaba al tiempo que lograba hacerle un pequeño rasguño a su contrincante en el pecho.

- _Si esto sigue así… no lograre dañarlo – _pensó esquivando nuevamente la peligrosa arma de su enemigo.

El combate no sólo se le estaba dificultando por toda la energía que hasta el momento había perdido, durante los últimos días había tenido escasos momentos de descansó y su cuerpo era el primero en sentir las consecuencias, además las nubes que cubrían el cielo y la luna de la noche hacían que sus siluetas se vieran como sombras entre la oscuridad, sólo sus armas aún mostraban su pálido resplandor.

El sonido de las furiosas olas chocando contra la costa acallaba los fuertes choques metálicos de las armas de ambos guerreros, la lucha no daba luces de terminar pronto y tal vez el resultado final de este combate sólo dependería de la resistencia que podrían tener ambos combatientes.

Ambos de un salto tomaron distancia nuevamente, se mantuvieron alertas, combatiendo con la mirada, como si estuvieran decidiendo quien comenzaría con el siguiente ataque…

- Veo que has mejorado tus habilidades Link… creo que hice mal en subestimarte – dijo dejando ordenando el flequillo de negro pelo que caía sobre su pálida frente con la mano que tenía libre.

- Tu tampoco te has quedado atrás – le dijo observándolo con claridad a través de la negra noche.

Habían pequeños lapsos de tiempo en donde sus vista le permitía ver a través de la oscuridad, dejando al descubierto a su enemigo y gracias a esto había logrado salvarse de muchos ataques que en otra ocasión hubieran resultado mortales, desde lo que había sucedido dentro del calabozo se sentía extraño, era como si la oculta luna despertara en el un extraño poder…

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las cosas un poco más interesantes? – le preguntó el chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A que te refieres? – lo interrogó no confiando en la extraña propuesta del joven, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada bueno estaba tramando.

- Si gano este combate me quedare con la chica que te acompaña – le dijo apuntando a la joven princesa que aún parecía en trance – de cualquier forma no podrás evita que me quede con ella cuando estés en el otro mundo – dijo para luego soltar una estridente carcajada.

- Zelda no es ningún trofeo… no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella – le dijo como respuesta – hoy desaparecerás para siempre de este mundo – le terminó de decir para luego abalanzarse nuevamente contra el joven. Esa desagradable propuesta le había revuelto el estomago.

* * *

Zelda por su parte vio como la pelea comenzaba nuevamente, si esto seguía así no sabía cuanto podía durar y no estaba segura que Link lograra resistir por mucho tiempo el agitado combate que tenían, apretó con fuerza su mano percatándose al fin del objeto que sostenía, bajo su mirada hasta ella y observó la cosa que sostenía… una llave, Link le había entregado una llave, de inmediato reaccionó y Salió del trance en el que se había suspendido, recordando de inmediato a la chica que seguramente aún se encontraba atrapada entre las cadenas…

- Oh no… Nayru… - de inmediato alejo todos los otros pensamientos, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacía el lugar donde Nayru debería estar.

Se sumergió en el agua rápidamente, comprobando que su nivel había subido considerablemente, además se veía oscura y tenebrosa y estaba muy fría, pero nada de eso le importo, nado hasta llegar al roquerío donde debería estar Nayru, pero no lograba verla por ninguna parte, seguramente el agua ya la había cubierto por completo.

- ¡Nayru responde!... por favor… Nayru… responde – se sentía culpable e impotente, no lograba recordar en que lugar exacto se encontraba la chica, tal vez hace cuantas horas que había sido cubierta por el agua… quizás… ya estaría muerta.

- _No… Nayru no puede estar muerta… no lo aceptaré – _pensó al tiempo que se sumergía en la oscuridad de las aguas intentando ver a la chica… pero eso de ninguna forma había sido buena idea, el agua salada le impidió ver algo y además ahora le ardían los ojos.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se daría por vencida, Nayru había confiado en ellos y ahora no la decepcionaría, sabía que ella tampoco se rendiría, estaba segura que había encontrado la forma de seguir con vida.

- _Nayru… ¿Dónde estas? – _en eso estaba pensando cuando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba logró detectar un destello rosado que salía del agua – el amor de Nayru… - dijo de inmediato al ver el resplandor - que gran idea Nayru, sabía que pensarías en algo… estaba segura que no te darías por vencida – terminó de decir antes de dirigirse hasta el lugar de donde provenía el resplandor.

Y justo como había creído, Nayru era la responsable de ese brillo… gracias a ese poder había logrado crear una especie de burbuja impenetrable a su alrededor, seguramente la había formado antes de que el agua la cubriera por completo, de esta manera tendría algo más de tiempo antes de que el aire contenido dentro del conjuro se agotara y comenzara a asfixiarse.

Zelda se sumergió nuevamente junto al campo de fuerza roza, y lo golpeo una y otra vez, para llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba adentro.

- Zel… da… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible la agotada joven – sabía que… vendrías – ahora al fin podía descansar, ahora dejaría todo en manos de la chica.

El campo de fuerza desapareció y el agua volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Nayru, Zelda se acercó hasta la chica y comenzó a palpar las cadenas intentando desesperadamente encontrar el candado, al fin había logrado dar con el, tomó la llave que tenía en su mano y intento dar con la cerradura…

* * *

Por otra parte el combate de Link y Dark Link continuaba, los dos se veían agotados, pero al parecer ninguno pensaba rendirse…

- Pareces… cansado – Dijo Dark Link con vos entrecortada dirigiéndose a su contrincante.

- ¿Qué… me dices… de… ti? – le preguntó de la misma manera – te veo… bastante… agitado… ¿Por qué no… te rindes?

- Jamás – respondió para nuevamente comenzar con la pelea.

Las filos de sus espadas chocaron una y otras vez, por lo visto el combate se extendería por más tiempo… pero ambos sabían que eso no podía ser así, si esto seguía a ninguno le quedarían fuerzas para moverse.

- _Tengo que hacer algo - _pensaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de combatir.

Dark Link tuvo una idea, y por supuesto que pensaba ponerla en práctica, mientras más pronto sería mejor.

Link vio en los ojos de su contrincante que algo estaba tramando, no logro descifrar de que se trataba pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, a si que decidió terminar lo más rápido posible el combate… pudo ver durante un momento que la defensa del chico no era perfecta ¿Qué sucedía? Acaso estaba fallando por el cansancio o… esto sería parte de su plan, no lo sabía pero no perdía nada con arriesgarse…

Aprovechando esa oportunidad, ese leve segundo en donde su enemigo estaba desprotegido, lo ataco dando al fin en el blanco, pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Dark Link, quien caía de rodillas al suelo a causa de la herida en su estomago producto de la filosa arma de Link, este se alejo un poco de su contrincante, estaba seguro que lo había dañado, pero nunca creyó que el daño hubiera sido tan profundo.

El joven herido cayó al suelo y se quedo inmóvil por un buen rato esperando a que Link se acercara, este al notar que el chico no se movía se acerco con cautela, no creía que ese fuera el final del combate, había sido… demasiado fácil... y como el creyó sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, en el momento en que bajo sólo por unos segundos la guardia Dark Link había tomado un puñado de arena y se lo había arrojado en la cara.

Link cayó hacía atrás, y con la mano que tenía libre intentaba quitarse la arena de su rostro, en especial de sus ojos.

- ¿_Cómo pude ser tan tonto?… he caído en su trampa… - _pensó comenzando a desesperarse, ya que por culpa de la arena no podía ver nada.

- ¿Creíste que me habías vencido con un simple ataque? – Dijo mientras se reía del joven que ahora se encontraba a sus pies – que ingenuo eres Link – le dijo levantándolo tomado del cuello, para luego lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros.

- _Demonios… es un tramposo… - _pensaba mientras se paraba a duras penas y intentaba orientarse sin su visión.

- Ahora te mataré lentamente… - dijo Dark Link acercándose hacia el joven.

- _¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora?... si no puedo verlo no podré defenderme – _pensó comenzando a preocuparse.

- ¿Estas preparado? – le preguntó – si no lo estas… cuanto lo lamento – dijo fingiendo lastima, la verdad ya empezaba a saborear la victoria.

Dark Link se lanzó al ataque, con su espada corto la piel de la pierna derecha de Link, este por su parte sintió el fuerte ardor y luego sintió el recorrido que hacía el cálido líquido en su pierna, era sangre… si esto seguía así moriría desangrado, no podía permitirlo… no podía perder… y en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea…

- No necesito de mis ojos para vencerte… acabare con tigo ahora mismo – le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿A si? … pues quiero verlo… - le dijo volviendo a dirigirse hacía el chico para atacarlo.

- _Es ahora o nunca Link…_

Ahora era el momento de utilizar las misteriosas habilidades que había adquirido, con su agudo oído logro detectar las pisadas del joven dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia él, luego el sonido que producía la espada al cortar el aire… eso fue más que suficiente, tomó su arma y la colocó de tal manera que evitara el ataque de su enemigo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿pero… cómo? – no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder… no podía ser posible.

Lo intento de nuevo, pero Link logro evitar su ataque, furioso lo hizo una y otra vez sin resultados, el rubio aprovecho la confusión del joven y contraataco, logrando dar en el blanco, Dark Link retrocedió herido, esta vez la herida si era profunda y le había dado justo en su brazo izquierdo, ahora no podría mover su espada.

Link aprovecho la confusión del momento y se quito la arena de los ojos, al fin podía abrirlos y ahora podía ver que Dark Link no podría seguir combatiendo con la herida de su brazo.

- Se acabo… he vencido…

* * *

Por otra parte Zelda nadaba hacía la costa, con un sólo brazo se impulsaba mientras que con el otro sostenía firmemente a Nayru, procuraba mantenerle la cabeza fuerza del agua, aunque el trabajo se le estaba dificultando por lo agitada que se encontraba la marea que la arrastraba una y otra vez hacia el fondo.

- _Si se desata ahora la tormenta no podré salir de aquí_ – pensó tratando de acelerar su avance.

El viento, que hace sólo unos minutos había permanecido pacífico, ahora se había enfurecido, grandes ráfagas de aire convertían al agua en un elemento aún más peligroso sumándole la escasa visibilidad que había gracias a las nubes que cubrían la única fuente de luz existente en la oscura noche.

- _No te preocupes Nayru… muy pronto estaremos a salvo – _pensó tratando de convencerse a si misma que así sería, mientras le daba una fugas a la joven que sostenía.

Nado sin saber la dirección hacía donde debía avanzar, trató de seguir el mismo camino por el que había llegado, pero era difícil saber con exactitud en que lugar se encontraba, cada vez que sentía que lograba avanzar la fuerte corriente hacía que retrocediera mucho más de lo que había avanzado, a este paso no llegaría muy lejos, si la situación no cambiaba ambas morirían ahogadas.

- _Necesito algo que me indique que voy por el camino correcto - _pensó dirigiendo inútilmente su vista hacía el oscurecido cielo.

- Vas… por el… camino correcto – le dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Nayru? – preguntó sorprendida al escuchar la debilitada voz de la joven muy cerca de su oído.

- Con… confía en… ti… estamos muy… cerca – le volvió a hablar de la misma forma - … no… te des… por vencida – le termino de decir antes de volver a perder la conciencia.

- Nayru… - repitió el nombre de la chica – _no me rendiré… _

Nado lo más rápido que sus piernas y brazo le permitían, después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas eternas logró sentir la superficie del fondo, al fin se estaba acercando a la tierra, si no hubiera sido por Nayru nunca lo hubiera logrado.

- Ya casi llegamos Nayru… - le dijo mientras caminaba contra la marea que seguía impulsándola hacia atrás.

Al poco tiempo logró llegar a la costa, arrastró el cuerpo de la desmayada chica hasta dejarla segura sobre la arena y se dejo caer exhausta junto a su cuerpo.

- Se acabo… al fin… todo a… terminado – dijo con voz entrecortada, intentando recuperarse.

La chica que se encontraba junto a ella comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia nuevamente y en ese mismo momento la tormenta se desató, el agua caía con furia sobre sus cuerpos ya completamente empapados, Nayru observo a la joven y agotada princesa que se encontraba junto a ella y sonrió.

- Gracias… - le dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la agotada chica.

- Nayru… - Zelda volvió a abrir sus parpados al sentir el contacto frió de la mano de la joven sobre su mejilla - … estas… bien – le dijo respondiendo su gesto con una sutil sonrisa – no sabes… cuanto me alegra… - termino de decir antes de volver a cerrar sus parpados.

- Aún no es tiempo de descansar… Link también te necesita…

- Link… - repitió en un susurro – oh no… Link… - dijo de pronto levantándose repentinamente.

De inmediato logró divisar a ambos chicos, uno se encontraba sobre el suelo tapando lo que parecía ser una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el otro se encontraba a menos de dos pasos de el apuntándolo peligrosamente con su espada, no logro distinguir quien era quien, la intensa lluvia y oscuridad de la noche sólo le permitía distinguir sus siluetas.

- Link… - repitió comenzando a avanzar lenta y dificultosamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, sentía su cuerpo pesado, seguramente por lo empapadas que estaban sus ropas, las piernas le fallaban y sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse – _estoy muy… cansada… - _pensó mientras se agachaba y tomaba su espada que había dejado abandonada sobre el suelo.

Volvió a levantarse haciendo uso de las escasas energías que le quedaban y siguió avanzando.

* * *

La misteriosa joven que aún se mantenía expectante no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar, tenía claro que no debía intervenir… eso fue lo que le había ordenado explícitamente su creador, pero ¿era posible quedarse observando como asesinaban a su compañero?

Si el moría todas sus preguntas nunca serían aclaradas, había una fuerza invisible que unía su destino al de ese chico… además al ver en la situación que ahora se encontraba podía notar que algo en su pecho se oprimía, al mismo tiempo que en su estomago se formaba un verdadero vacío.

- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – se cuestionó antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada, y después de mucho pensar y analizar la compleja situación en la que se encontraba decidió dar por terminada su misión.

Si ella intervenía debía necesariamente revelar su existencia, pero si no lo hacía su compañero moriría a manos de ese joven, sabía que si eso sucedía no podía ser capaz de presenciarlo, y por esta razón tomo la determinación de marcharse.

* * *

Zelda ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para saber con claridad que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, al final Link había vencido y ahora se disponía a acabar para siempre con la existencia de el enigmático joven. Observó como el rubio elevaba su arma sobre la cabeza y se disponía a atacar, parecía poseído, su mirada no era la que ella había conocido…

- ¡ALTO! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Debía recuperar al Link que conocía.

El Hylian se detuvo y observo a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, no lograba comprender porque había querido detener su ataque.

- ¿Zelda? – preguntó incrédulo observando como la chica se acercaba.

- No lo hagas Link… - le dijo cuando estaba a menos de dos pasos del chico – no lo hagas… - le repitió soltando su espada y tomando al chico del brazo con fuerza, su mirada denotaba una profunda angustia por el estado en el que aún permanecía el guerrero - ya no puede seguir combatiendo, has ganado la pelea – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Zelda… yo – le costaba articular las palabras, acabada de entender la angustiosa mirada de la chica – _estuve a punto de asesinarlo… estuve a punto de asesinar a alguien que no puede defenderse - _pensó recuperando la calma que había perdido durante el combate.

La presencia de la joven había ayudado a tranquilizar su alma perturbada, poco a poco fue sintiendo como esa grandiosa y misteriosa fuerza lo abandonaba, los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron y sus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad… de pronto se sintió cansado, demasiado agotado incluso para mantenerse de pie, dejo que su arma resbalara de sus manos y guiado por los cálidos brazos de la joven bajo lentamente hasta quedar hincado sobre el suelo y se abandono al sueño.

Dark Link no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, acaso la chica había salvado su vida… no… no era así, por más que intentara creerlo podía notar que la verdadera razón por la que la joven había detenido el combate era por el extraño estado en que Link se encontraba, el también se había percatado que algo en el chico no andaba como debía… pero eso para el no tenía importancia, ahora lo único que le importaba era la enorme rabia que le daba el ver a Link recostado cómodamente sobre la joven que aún lo mantenía abrazado.

A pesar de sus heridas, decidió acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto, con su brazo derecho sostuvo su espada y se levanto… observo por unos segundos a la joven pareja que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su existencia, no podía soportarlo… no podía.

- _Ambos morirán – _pensó dirigiendo su ataque hasta ellos.

Zelda alcanzó a percatarse demasiado tarde, y lo único que hizo fue cerrar con fuerzas sus parpados y esperar lo peor, pero para su sorpresa el ataque nunca llego, algo lo había detenido, abrió sus parpados esperando encontrarse con Nayru, pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue aún mayor.

Una joven de largos cabellos plateados y traje oscuro se había interpuesto en el ataque, en un primer momento no logró observar su rostro, hasta que ella volteo para mirarla con rencor.

- No puede ser – logró articular al observar el pálido rostro de la joven… era como observar el reflejo de tu cuerpo en un espejo.

- Por esta vez te daré la razón… esta pelea se a terminado… la próxima vez que nuestros destinos se crucen una de las dos deberá morir… - le dijo clavando sus intensos ojos escarlatas en la atónita chica.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Dark Link se desplomó, pero antes de que cayera al suelo la chica lo sostuvo y antes de que Zelda pudiera volver a hablar sus cuerpos desaparecieron confundiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

- _La próxima vez que nuestros destinos se crucen… una de las dos deberá morir – _repitió sintiendo el escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo al recordar el rostro duro y sin expresión de… ¿Ella misma?

**Continuará…**

((No modifique nada de este cometario final… porque me dio flojerita XD!))

Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta la historia no avanzo mucho en este capi XDD, pero no se preocupen que para el próximo capítulo la historia si va ha avanzar XDD, espero que no les molestara que haya hecho tan extensa esta pelea y para más no la hubiera concluido n.n, TOT me dio penita acabar tan pronto con Dark Link… a si que ahora la pregunta que viene a mi mente es ¿volverá por la venganza?... seguro que si… esperemos que el próximo encuentro sea el definitivo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review… les agradezco enormemente a **Grunne**, **Itxier**, **Miko Raven Tonks** y a **Dialirvi**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo n.n, y también muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic… me despido… non hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	23. Malentendidos

Antes de comenzar deseo agradecer el review dejado por **Night's Dreams** en el prólogo, en verdad se agradece enormemente el apoyo y el tiempo empleado en leer esta historia, gracias nuevamente, un saludo cariñoso para ti. Te dedico este capítulo esperando que te agrade el Zelink XD. Saludos!!

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 22: Malentendidos .-.-.-.**

Ya había amanecido y a pesar de que la lluvia había cesado las nubes no se resignaban a retirarse. El ambiente estaba húmedo y frío, algo que por cierto no podía pasarse por alto, en especial si tus ropas estaban completamente mojadas.

- _Hoy será otro día oscuro - _pensó la princesa juntando más su cuerpo al del joven, aunque eso no lograba aminorar los constantes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Si no hubiera sido por la apresurada huida que habían hecho, en estos momentos no se encontrarían cabalgando por las extensas praderas completamente mojados, heridos y cansados, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera la intensa oscuridad se había disipado cuando Nayru y Zelda se percataron de las poderosas energías malignas que se acercaban…

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

La noche estaba acabando, pero la intensa lluvia seguía cayendo sobre las agitadas aguas y los cuerpos debilitados de los tres jóvenes que aún no sabían lo que se avecinaba.

Zelda ya se encontraba despierta hace mucho cuando Nayru y Link comenzaban a abrir con pereza sus parpados, Link aún se encontraba recostado sobre la princesa, aunque en un comienzo no se había percatado, ya que todo le daba vueltas, pero cuando al fin logro normalizar su vista y su cuerpo dejo de temblar no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica lo mantenía abrazado y el tenía su cabeza apoyada en los pechos de esta.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? – _se preguntó al tiempo que se separaba rápidamente del abrazo avergonzado.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado – dijo la chica esbozando una cálida sonrisa - ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó examinándolo con la mirada.

- Ehh… este… yo… yo… _maldición, Link contrólate, no te cuesta nada responder – _pensó el chico algo aún más avergonzado por la actitud que estaba teniendo, estaba nervioso.

La chica se acercó nuevamente al joven, Link nervioso sólo atino a cerrar los parpados, y luego de unos segundos sintió como los cálidos labios de la joven se posaban en su frente.

- Que alivio… - dijo luego la chica en un susurro, parecía meditar aún su palabras –… no tienes fiebre - concluyó al fin sonriendo sutilmente - aunque así como vamos dudo que no pesquemos un resfriado – le dijo finalmente de buen humor.

- Si…- dijo abriendo sus parpados y observando el rostro sonriente de la joven, se veía hermosa… ni siquiera el oscuro amanecer, la intensa lluvia, ni las amenazantes olas podían opacar el gratificante hecho de ver a la chica sonreír después de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. (N.A: si lo se esto último sonó muy cursi XD)

Ahora que se ponía a pensar con más detenimiento, desde su llegada a la costa habían sucedido muchas cosas y había tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, tuvieron que encontrar desesperadamente la entrada al calabozo, cruzarlo tratando de encontrar a la criatura que poseía en su poder la llave para liberar a Nayru y escapar antes de ser sepultados por el agua, todo esto durante un día que pareció eterno.

- ¿_Y Nayru? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?...- _de pronto recordó el motivo por el cual había comenzado su desesperada carrera contra el tiempo.

Link no sabía en que había terminado el rescate del Oráculo de las Eras, ya que a penas estuvieron fuera del calabozo un viejo y conocido enemigo hizo su aparición, ni siquiera sabía en que había terminado la pelea, lo último que recordaba es que no podía ver absolutamente nada, luego de eso recordaba vagamente la voz de Zelda y después sólo oscuridad.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Link, Zelda logro llegar justo a tiempo – dijo la voz de una chica que se acercaba al lugar donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban.

- Nayru – la voz de la chica acababa de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Princesa, tengo algo muy importante que informarle antes de que parta nuevamente – al parecer los saludos tendrían que esperar, ya que al por lo visto lo que Nayru tenía que informales era de gran importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Nayru?... acaso… ¿acaso descubriste una formar de llegar?- le preguntó la princesa levantándose inmediatamente, sintió la fuerte punzada de sus miembros acalambrados, pero no le importo.

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Llegar a donde? – preguntó Link muy confundido, mientras se incorporaba, por alguna razón sentía que aún habían muchas cosas de las que él no estaba al tanto.

- Es algo complicado de explicar, lamentablemente sólo hay una persona que puede acceder a ese mundo, y los portales o bien los quiebres en la dimensión donde nuestro mundo se une con este otro lugar, sólo son visibles para ese elegido… ahora este problema no está a nuestro alcance Zelda, si no encontramos a la persona capaz de atravesar esos instantes en donde el portal se encuentra abierto no habrá forma de regresar a la normalidad el equilibrio de nuestra propia dimensión – explicó de manera rápida, aunque al parecer sólo Zelda entendía de que estaban hablando.

- _¿Portal?. ¿dimensión alterna? ¿No se estarán refiriendo a el mundo que esta en desequilibrio por el cual Ganondorf logró volver? – _se preguntó para si mismo, mientras observaba la tensa atmósfera que se había creado en sólo unos momentos.

- ¿No lograste recolectar ningún dato acerca de la persona que podría viajar hasta ese otro mundo? – preguntó después de un largo rato, en donde sólo la lluvia que chocaba contra las rocas en el agua y la arena rompía el silencio.

Nayru no se atrevió a contestar de inmediato, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia el mar y observó como la lluvia comenzaba a aminorar y las aguas se calmaban.

- No… - respondió al fin, tratando de ocultar el duro significado que no sólo le traía a ella esa negación.

- Y… ¿hay forma de determinar en que lugar se abrirá el siguiente portal? – le preguntó, esperanzada de que esta vez la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Con mis poderes, los de Din y los de Farore hay grandes probabilidades de que logremos determinar el sitio aproximado donde ocurrirá la intersección de ambas dimensiones… aunque… - hizo una pausa.

- Aunque eso no servirá de nada si no encontramos quien lo atraviese – dijo Zelda terminando la frase de Nayru.

Link había permanecido atento a la conversación de ambas chicas, a pesar de que no entendía muchos de los conceptos de los que ellas hablaban en el momento en que escucho "el otro mundo", sólo una idea se le vino a la cabeza… Twilight Realm, ese extraño y oscuro lugar al que había llegado por una simple casualidad, si realmente era ese el mundo que estaba desequilibrando al suyo, el podría buscar la solución, pero ¿era posible que él fuera el elegido del que hablaban?, pero no pudo seguir analizando la situación y que sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos.

- No puede ser… no ahora – dijo de pronto Zelda cayendo de rodillas al suelo arenoso, sosteniéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Deben irse…- ordenó Nayru – el siguiente cristal esta en las montañas – ahora hablaba dirigiéndose a Link, sabía que la princesa ya no la estaba escuchando - pero antes de que decidan subir deténganse en el bosque cercano, dentro de él encontraran a alguien que les otorgara nuevos poderes que les serán de gran utilidad.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué debemos huir? – le preguntó a la chica queriendo saber el extraño y repentino comportamiento de ambas.

- Cuatro energías muy poderosas se acercan, deben alejarse de este lugar antes de que los alcancen, en estos momentos ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de luchar – le respondió mientras ayudaba a Zelda a levantarse.

- _¿Cuatro energías?... no pueden ser ellos_ – pensó mientras caminaba junto a las dos jóvenes, ayudando a sostener a la princesa, que parecía algo aturdida.

Por alguna razón al sentir la oscura presencia de los cuatro jinetes acercándose había despertado en ella un temor que creyó olvidado.

De esta forma fue como tuvieron que partir rápidamente hacía otro lugar, tratando de escapar de los jinetes que habían logrado localizarlos.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- No falta mucho para que lleguemos… - dijo Link con voz pausada, a él no parecía afectarle tanto el intenso frío, aunque tal vez eso no sólo se debía a la mayor resistencia del chico, sino que además su vestiduras estaban en un mejor estado que las de la joven.

- Pero… y si ellos nos siguen hasta ahí, no deberíamos poner en peligro a gente inocente… - le dijo algo preocupada. Era verdad que necesitan un refugio, pero si eso significaba poner en peligro la vida de los humildes campesinos de Hyrule prefería arriesgarse y llevar a cabo una nueva pelea.

- No te preocupes Zelda, estoy seguro que Nayru los a despistado, aunque de cualquier forma no debemos confiarnos – dijo sin despegar su mirada del camino – además… en estos momentos ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de luchar.

- Pero, aún así no deberíamos perder el tiempo… Ganondorf me esta buscando, debe estar impaciente por recuperar el fragmento de la Trifuerza que yo… - decidió no continuar, ya había dicho demasiado, y en estos momentos no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Link acerca del fragmento de Poder.

- Escúchame Zelda, se que estas preocupada por el bienestar del pueblo y lo que pueda estar planeando Ganondorf, pero hoy vas ha descansar… se que el tiempo es valioso y mientras más tardemos en recuperar la espada maestra corremos más peligro, pero debes reconocer que hemos llevado nuestros cuerpos hasta el límite, no quiero que nada malo te suceda…- dijo al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre una de ella, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la muchacha.

Zelda permanecía con los parpados cerrados, se encontraba fuertemente aferrada al cuerpo del chico, mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la espalda de este, de una forma u otra le encontraba la razón, debía admitir que si ahora debía caminar debería hacer un gran esfuerzo, además que durante la noche sólo había conseguido dormir unos veinte minutos y después de eso le fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Ganondorf seguía apareciendo en las imágenes de sus sueños como una sombra oscura y siniestra, reclamándole una y otra vez lo que debía ser suyo, lo que según él, ella le había hurtado, pero esas imágenes no eran las que la atormentaban, su real temor a conciliar el sueño era recordar la horrenda escena en donde Link moría ante sus ojos y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Zelda… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico al sentir los silenciosos sollozos de la joven princesa, ahora si estaba preocupado.

- No es nada… sólo… sólo recordaba… recordaba a mi padre – mintió intentando alejar esas perturbadoras imágenes de su mente.

- Zelda… - repitió casi en un susurro, en estos momentos la habría abrazado de no ser porque ella se encontraba sentada detrás de él.

Link volvió a concentrarse en su destino, ya podía verlo, en muy poco tiempo habrían llegado, sólo esperaba que los jinetes no los siguieran, por lo menos esperaba tener unas tres o cuatros horas para poder descansar y recuperarse.

* * *

En otro lugar, un joven comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, intento levantarse, pero al apoyarse en su codo izquierdo una fuerte punzada recorrió su brazo, por lo que prefirió mantenerse recostado en donde fuera que estuviera.

Permanecía mirando las ramas y las hojas que formaban el follaje de una planta, lo más seguro es que estuviera en algún bosque, bajo algún árbol. Agudizo sus sentidos y se percato que aún llovía, aunque por lo visto esta no duraría más de unos minutos, luego de eso logro notar que estaba cubierto por una especie de manta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – se preguntó mirando aún las hojas de los árboles.

Estaba cansado, y no quería recordar, aunque por alguna razón se encontraba seco, y al parecer alguien se había tomado la molestia no sólo de cubrir su cuerpo sino también de curar sus heridas, ya que a pesar que el excesivo y repentino esfuerzo aún le provocaba dolor, podía notar como la hemorragia había cesado y también las vendas que presionaban sus heridas.

- Estaba luchando con ese maldito Link… - dijo maldiciendo el amargo recuerdo de la pelea -… ese maldito volvió a vencerme… si… claro que lo recuerdo, pero luego de eso… luego de eso no se que sucedió…

Fue en ese momento que la vaga y fugaz imagen de una extraña chica, de la que sólo recordaba con claridad los ojos escarlatas que tenían un gran parecido a los propios, no sólo por el intenso color que brillaba en la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué esa chica se me hace tan familiar? – pensó intentando recordar algún otro detalle que le diera una pista.

Imposible, por más que lo intentó no logro recordar nada más, ni de la joven ni del combate, lo que si tenía claro es que Link seguía con vida y que lo más seguro es que se encontrara en estos momentos junto a Zelda, y sólo de pensar en eso, un nuevo sentimiento de resentimiento y odio hacia el joven nació en su interior.

- No hay porque precipitarse – dijo cerrando los parpados y respirando de forma pausada – esta vez no voy ha precipitarme, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos… será la última.

* * *

Oculta en la oscuridad brindada por las sombras de los árboles y los matorrales, la misteriosa joven de cabellos plateados escuchaba atentamente las palabras del chico.

- Al parecer no recuerda mucho… - dijo casi en un susurro para que sus palabras se perdieran entre los confines del bosque.

Espero paciente hasta que el joven volvió a dormirse, y decidió acercarse cautelosa, se detuvo a un metro de distancia de donde yacía el peli-negro.

- Tu fuiste capaz de liberarte de las cadenas que te unían a nuestro creador y has tomado una decisión, yo también deseo ser libre y es por eso que seguiré mi propio camino… te seguiré a donde vallas como si fuera tu sombra y cuando llegue el momento lucharé a tu lado, pero hasta ese entonces cuidare de ti en el anonimato…

Acortó la distancia que lo separaba del joven, se inclino en el suelo y lo observó con detenimiento, luego de unos instantes llevo una de sus manos hasta la frente del joven y le aparto parte del desordenado flequillo que le caía sobre la misma.

- Deseo estar junto a ti, aunque eso signifique vivir condenada a seguirte bajo este manto de oscuridad…

* * *

Epona se detuvo frente las grandes puertas, que eran la entrada del rancho, Link bajo de un salto de la yegua y se detuvo a observar por unos minutos el lugar que ahora estaba frente a él.

- Hemos llegado, te presento el rancho Lon Lon – le dijo aún observando las puertas como hipnotizado – _hace mucho tiempo que no venía a esta lugar, aunque no ha cambiado en nada… ¿Me pregunto si Malon, Talon e Ingo seguiran haciendo los mismos?_

- Link… alguien se acerca… - dijo Zelda sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

La figura de una chica que venía corriendo hacía la entrada del rancho.

- ¿Malon? – se preguntó en voz alta a medida que la chica se acercaba – si… es Malon – dijo reconociendo el inconfundible cabello castaño.

La chica se detuvo frente a los extraños y los observo con detenimiento.

- ¿Link?... ¿eres tu Link? – preguntó acercándose al joven quedando separada de el por escasos centímetros.

- Si, soy yo Malon… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, has crecido mucho – le dijo mientras observaba el grácil cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

Los años no habían pasado en vano, el cuerpo infantil de la joven había quedado en el pasado, ahora las curvas que se marcaban en las simples ropas de campesina que traía la habían convertido en toda una mujer, su pelo aún le llegaba hasta la cintura, tal como cuando niña, y sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo azul intenso y brillante que antaño.

- _Ella es Malon… es hermosa – _pensó la chica que aún permanecía sobre el lomo de Epona.

- Tú no te has quedado atrás… ahora me superas de porte casi por una cabeza – le dijo sonriéndole, sin alejarse del joven.

Malon era un poco más alta que Zelda, por lo que la escasa distancia que la separaba del joven la dejaba mucho más cerca de su rostro. Link se había percatado de la corta distancia que los separaba y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sabía que Zelda estaba observándolos y no quería que se imaginara cosas que no eran, por lo que decidió retroceder con disimulo, aunque Malon notó al instante la extraña actitud del chico.

- ¿Qué pasa Link? – Le preguntó confundida, para luego notar que no estaban solos, se avergonzó por su atrevimiento, pero decidió disimularlo – AHHH… Epona – dijo alegre como si acabara de descubrir la presencia de la yegua – y veo que también vienes acompañado de otra jovencita – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada picara a Link.

- Pues si… ella es Zelda… es…

- Soy su hermana… - término de decir adelantándose a Link.

- Valla Link no sabía que tenías hermana – dijo mirando al chico y luego dirigiendo su vista a la joven – tienes el mismo nombre que la princesa – agregó luego mirándola con más curiosidad.

- Si, eso sólo es una extraña coincidencia – afirmó sin vacilar un segundo.

Malon miro desconfiada a la chica, pero terminó convenciéndose, ya que su rostro no mostraba señales de duda. Link observaba perplejo a la rubia, no entendía cual había sido el motivo por el cual había decidido ocultar su verdadera identidad, además había dicho que eran hermanos… hermanos, sólo eso.

- ¿_Acaso Zelda sólo me querrá como un hermano? _– se preguntó algo triste por la idea de que Zelda sólo lo considerara un gran amigo.

- Y díganme ¿a qué se debe su visita?... por lo que veo no están haciendo un viaje de turismo, parece que hubieran llegado de una guerra – les dijo observando el estado de ambos chicos.

- Bueno... – dijo Link pasándose una mano tras la nuca – eso es una larga historia… la vedad es que hemos venido hasta acá para pedirte refugió, sólo serán unas horas.

- No hay problemas, mientras Talon no se entere de que hay otra chica en el rancho… según él la mujeres sólo servimos para distraer el trabajo de los hombres – les contó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al rancho – síganme, hay un cuarto que no se ha utilizado hace mucho tiempo, estoy segura que les servirá por ahora.

Link se acercó hasta Epona y observo a Zelda durante unos momentos, la chica mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, al parecer sentía temor de mirar los ojos del hylian.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Zelda no articulo ni una palabra, ni tampoco observo al chico mientras bajaba de Epona, piso el suelo con cuidado y trato de ocultar el temblor que recorrió sus piernas, Link no dejaba de mirarla, no entendía el porque del repentino cambió de actitud en la joven.

Malon se había detenido al percatarse que no la seguían, y ahora sólo observaba en silencio la escena que ocurría unos metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba, le llamó la atención la extraña actitud que habían tomado los dos jóvenes, estaba casi segura que la chica no se trataba de la hermana de Link.

El rubio al fin liberó a Zelda del agarre y retrocedió un paso, dejándole espacio a la joven para poder avanzar, la princesa intentó dar el primer paso, pero tal como lo había esperado sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo. El joven logró atraparla antes de que cayera mientras Zelda se aferraba a los fuertes brazos del joven.

- Gracias… - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó mirando preocupado a la joven.

- Si… - le respondió aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

- No me mientas – le dijo más serio de lo acostumbrado, separando una de sus manos del cuerpo de la joven para llevarla hasta su mentón y con delicadeza levantarle la mirada – no temas… no voy ha soltarte…- le dijo pausadamente, mientras su mirada inevitablemente se perdía en los ojos de la chica.

Zelda tampoco pudo evitar perderse en los intensos ojos azules del joven, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara la distancia de sus rostros se fue acortando, Link acerco más el frágil cuerpo de la joven al suyo mientras que con la mano que antes sostenía el mentón de ella comenzó a deslizarla por su mejilla acariciando con suavidad la tersa piel de la princesa.

- Link…- lo llamó la chica casi de manera suplicante.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba el chico para comprender que ella también lo deseaba, lentamente fue acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba, y cuando estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la joven la voz de Malon hizo que ambos despertaran de su ensueño y volvieran a la realidad.

- Link… ¿Tu hermana se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al chico desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¿Ehh?... Si claro no te preocupes, todo esta bien – dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida, y maldiciendo por lo bajo la palabra "hermana".

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido – dijo Zelda bajando la mirada avergonzada – _En que momento se me ocurrió inventar que era su hermana… si esto sigue así van a descubrir mi identidad – _pensó intentando normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

- No te preocupes… yo también me deje llevar – le dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente, ayudando a la chica a seguirlo – _aunque no sabes cuanto anhelo poder besarte – _pensó mirando de reojo a la joven princesa que caminaba mirando el suelo.

De esta forma siguieron a Malon atravesando el rancho y deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casita. La chica los hizo entrar a las estancia, el lugar sólo contaba de dos habitaciones en la primera había una antigua cama, una mesita junto a esta y algunas sillas, la otra habitación era un cuarto de baño muy antiguo.

- La ducha aún funciona, les traeré jabón, unas toallas, algo para que puedan cubrir la cama y vendajes para que curen sus heridas – dijo acercándose nuevamente a la puerta – aunque si lo prefieres Link, yo puedo encargarme de las tuyas – dijo guiñándole, para luego marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Link no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, mientras que ayudaba a Zelda a sentarse sobre la cama.

- Me parece una joven muy linda y simpática – dijo al fin la chica rompiendo la incomoda atmósfera que se había formado.

- Si… Malon es una gran amiga de la infancia – dijo sentándose junto a la joven.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, en estos momentos Link sólo tenía una pregunta, no le interesaba hablar del pasado ni de lo que después tendrían que enfrentar, en estos momentos ni siquiera le importa Ganondorf…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó después de un largo rato, mirando a la joven que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando al chico confundida. No había comprendido lo que él había querido consultarle.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Malon que éramos hermanos? – la interrogó al fin bajando la mirada con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas separadas y con ambas manos juntas cayendo por el espacio vació que quedaba entre ambos miembros (N.A: no se si se entiende bien en la posición en la que se encontraba Link, si no se entiende sólo pregunten)

- No lo sé… tal vez porque sentí temor de que tú le dijeras a Malon que era la princesa de Hyrule – dijo también bajando la mirada – si alguien se entera quien soy realmente correrá grave peligro, al parecer en el rancho aún no saben de la muerte de mi padre, tal vez ni siquiera en Hyrule lo sepan.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos, pero esta vez fue Zelda quien lo rompió.

- Además… creo que esto que estoy sintiendo no es correcto, tú te mereces algo mejor… el conocerme sólo te a traído problemas…- dijo intentando ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido, en el presente y en su antiguo pasado. – Yo quiero que seas feliz… estoy segura que serías mucho más feliz con una joven bella y alegre como Malon…

Ahora Link había levantado su mirada y observaba perplejo a la chica, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo era posible que Zelda pensara que él sería feliz lejos de ella?, ¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo mucho que la necesitaba…?

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – dijo sin dejar de observar a la joven.

- Porque es la verdad, yo no merezco que te preocupes por mi… cuando escape del castillo pensé que tal vez en esta ocasión podría encargarme yo sola de la situación, pensé que si te alejaba no tendrías que sufrir… creía que si estabas lejos de mi podría olvidarte… - dijo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas -… pero era demasiado tarde… desde el día en que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos y ahora me es imposible estar lejos de ti. Me atormenta el hecho de perderte… no quiero que mueras en esta pelea - terminó de decir recordando las escalofriantes imágenes de sus pesadillas.

Link se había levantado de su lugar, ahora se encontraba frente a la chica sonriendo, había escuchado con atención cada una de sus palabras y por alguna razón sentía como si ella las robara de sus propios pensamientos, tal como ella acababa de decirle, desde el primer día en que la conoció no pudo olvidarla, fue tanto así que no le importo los desafíos ni los muchos peligros que tuvo que pasar para poder volver a verla y ahora también temía por ella… sentía el mismo temor a perderla.

- Zelda… - la llamó Link al tiempo que se agachaba, observo el rostro afligido de la joven y decidió seguir adelante.

Posó una de sus manos sobre las de la chica que se encontraban empuñadas sobre su regazo, llamando la atención de la joven que acababa de darse cuenta que él chico ya no se encontraba sentado junto a ella. Con su mano libre limpió el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas y luego le sonrió.

- Yo tampoco puedo vivir lejos de ti… ¿Acaso ya no te he demostrado lo mucho que te necesito? – le preguntó no como reproche, sino más bien como una afirmación.

- Yo… - no pudo continuar, Link había posado su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

El rubio acercó nuevamente su rostro hasta el de la chica, y sin perder un segundo más reemplazo su dedo por sus propios labios, con delicadeza guío a la joven para que se recostara, ahora él se encontraba sobre ella besándola con dulzura.

- Link… - repitió con suavidad el nombre del joven con sus manos sobre el pecho de este.

Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, la chica había entrelazado sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras que Link había dado rienda suelta a sus manos, que ahora recorrían el cuerpo de la joven.

La puerta se abrió y Malon entró con una gran cantidad de cosas en sus manos.

- También traje un vestido para que Zelda pueda cambiarse la ropa húmeda que trae y… - no pudo continuar hablando, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Dejo caer todas las cosas que traía y se alejó corriendo de la habitación.

Link y Zelda se separaron súbitamente al escuchar la voz de Malon en la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, ella los había visto, y ni siquiera podrían explicar la situación diciendo que era un inocente beso de el cariño que se tenían como hermanos, lo inocente del beso se había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, y la posición en la que Malon los encontró era muy comprometedora.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – preguntó Zelda observando hacia la puerta, por donde Malon había salido corriendo.

**Continuará…**

Al parecer en este capítulo decidi darles un descanso a nuestros pobres heroes XD creo que les había estado dando muy duro en los últimos capítulos y la verdad en lo personal, a mi me agrado este capítulo no se que opinaran ustedes. Ni me acordaba que la cosa se empezaba a poner candente tan rápido jajaja XD.

((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada))

Y antes de despedirme, por supuesto deseo agradecer a toda la gente que lee esta historia y en verdad quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas por mi demora y por todas las faltas de ortografía y redacción que pueda tener este capi, no volví a releerlo… les agradezco enormemente sus review… a **Grunne**, **Itxier**, **Miko Raven Tonks**, **Dialirvi** y a todos los que lean el fic non muchas gracias, espero que dejen sus criticas, comentarios amenazas de muerte o lo que deseen n-nUU…

Hasta la próximaaa


	24. El Titiritero

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 23: El Titiritero .-.-.-.**

Dentro del castillo Ganondorf meditaba acerca de su nueva situación, sabía que había liberado a dos peligrosos seres de la oscuridad, se había confiado en que Dark Zelda no lo traicionaría, pero nunca debió enviarla a seguir al chico, había presentido que algo así sucedería, aunque la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que en estos momentos ella se encontrara junto a él.

Lo que si sabía era que Dark Link no había logrado acabar con Link, pero que este tampoco había terminado con su vida. No sabía como había podido escapar, aunque la verdad que en estos momentos eso lo tenía sin cuidado, más tarde se preocuparía del molesto chico, además que aún podía serle útil para sus planes.

- Tal vez ese inútil haya fallado, pero estoy seguro que el combate debe haber debilitado mucho a ese molesto Hylian... – dijo mientras bebía una copa de licor – los jinetes oscuros también han fallado en capturar a la princesa, no puedo creer que aún no la encuentren, pero no hay prisa, tarde o temprano caerás en mis manos Zelda.

Ganondorf se estaba impacientando, pero sabía que si perdía el control las cosas no saldrían bien, por suerte el mago que había logrado controlar había cumplido con su propósito y en el momento en que Link y Zelda llegaran junto a Din se llevarían una gran sorpresa, bueno eso si lograban llegar junto a ella.

- Señor... – lo llamó uno de sus guardias interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – señor... disculpe que lo moleste, pero ha llegado un extraño sujeto que dice que usted lo ha mandado a llamar.

- ¿Y donde está ahora? – le preguntó fríamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Este... yo... yo hice que lo llevaran a prisión, no me pareció confiable, además que usted no me había hablado de nadie que vendría a visitar y pues yo... – decía de manera atropellada, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¿Puedes responderme algo...? – Dijo con serenidad mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y firmes hacia el soldado - ¡¿Quién te ha autorizado para tomar decisiones por tu cuenta?! – le grito cuando estaba frente al soldado, quien retrocedió aterrado por el grito y por el enfurecido rostro de Ganondorf.

- Yo... yo... lo siento mucho señor... prometo que no volverá a ocurrir... en verdad no fue mi intensión... por favor perdóneme – le dijo arrodillándose junto a Ganondorf.

- Claro que no volverá a ocurrir... – le dijo inclinándose para quedar a la misma altura del soldado.

Ganondorf poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de el guardia y acerco su rostro hacía el oído del hombre. El soldado estaba confundido, el rostro de Ganondorf había vuelto a ser apacible, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ahora mismo... voy a desaparecerte – susurró junto al oído del soldado.

- ¿Qué? – No había entendido lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

- Debes sentirte alagado de morir por las manos del gran Ganondorf – le dijo mientras se separaba de él, ahora en su rostro se marcaba una macabra sonrisa.

El soldado estaba tan asustado que no supo como reaccionar por lo que se quedo inmóvil observando como una extraña energía púrpura comenzaba a aparecer en la mano derecha de Ganondorf, la energía aumento su tamaño paulatinamente, mientras Ganondorf se levantaba y comenzaba a retroceder.

- ¿Que acoso no te pretendes mover? ¿Tan poco aprecias tu vida?, esto no será divertido si no intentas escapar – dijo mirando al asustado hombre que aún permanecía en el suelo.

El soldado intento reaccionar, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaban de tal manera que le costaba mucho trabajo caminar, intento correr hacía la puerta para salir del cuarto, mientras escuchaba la estridente risa de Ganondorf.

- Así me gusta... – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacía su victima.

El hombre había llegado hasta la puerta e intento abrirla, pero para su desafortunada situación esta estaba cerrada, no podría escapar, su fin había llegado.

- Has perdido tu oportunidad chico... no sabes cuanto lo lamento – le dijo deteniéndose frente al soldado.

La energía chocó contra el cuerpo del hombre y un estridente grito de dolor inundo la habitación junto a una luz segadora y por supuesto la risa maligna de Ganondorf disfrutando del momento. A los pocos segundos todo había terminado, el cuerpo del soldado yacía calcinado a los pies de Ganondorf.

- Ese será el final de todos los que osen oponérseme... este será tu final Link... – dijo imaginando el cadáver de Link a sus pies.

Con un rápido y arrogante movimiento de su capa se alejo a través de la puerta, debía atender a un invitado.

* * *

En la habitación Link y Zelda aún no decidían que iban a hacer para resolver su "pequeño" problema, Malon los había visto en un momento demasiado comprometedor, siendo que supuestamente eran hermanos.

- Link, creo que deberías ser tú quien hable con Malon – le dijo la chica apoyándose en una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo... ¿Cómo se supone que voy ha explicarle lo sucedido? – le preguntó con los brazos cruzados mientras la observaba desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

- No dijiste que eran tan buenos amigos ustedes dos... pues ve e inventa algo, sabes perfectamente que nadie debe enterarse que soy la princesa de Hyrule, ¿o acaso quieres poner en riesgo la vida de la gente de Lon Lon?

- Parece que la princesita esta algo celosa... – dijo Link con una sonrisa al ver la actitud que estaba tomando la chica.

- ¿Celosa yo? – Le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida – no te hagas ilusiones – dijo mirándolo de reojo de manera arrogante.

- Veo que ya has recuperado tu buen humor – le dijo al tiempo que se levanta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba – deberías dejar de ocultar tus sentimientos – agregó una vez que se encontraba frente a la muchacha.

- No deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo... sabes perfectamente que no lo tenemos – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que dejes de comportarte así – la cuestionó mientras acorralaba a la chica junto a la pared.

- El único que se esta comportando extraño eres tú... ¿acaso no vez lo delicado de la situación? – le preguntó tratando inútilmente separarse de él.

- Se que estas enfadada conmigo... sólo quiero saber porque – le preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco acercando su rostro al de ella.

- ¡Que no estoy enfadada! Sólo quiero que este mal entendido se arregle – le respondió desviando su mirada.

- Sabes perfectamente que si no le hubieras dicho a Malon que eras mi hermana ahora no estaríamos en este lío.

- Ahh... ¿A sí que ahora esto es mi culpa?... pues para tu información si tú hubieras controlado tus instintos Malon nunca hubiera visto lo que ocurrió – le dijo ahora verdaderamente enojada, mientras empujada al chico para separarlo de ella.

- Púes yo no vi que te resistieras mucho – le respondió también alterado.

- Esta conversación no nos llevará ningún lado "hermanito" – agregó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermanito" - creo que es mejor que salga a tomar algo de aire. Si no quieres hablar con tu amiga a ya tú... – dijo enfadada mientras salía de la habitación.

- Zelda, espera... – dijo en un vano intento de detenerla.

Link se quedó sólo en la habitación, decidió no salir tras Zelda porque estaba seguro que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, nuevamente se sentó sobre la cama y suspiro cansado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy ha explicarle esto a Malon? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- No es necesario que me lo expliques Link... escuche su discusión – dijo la chica al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Malon? ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera?... ¿Escuchaste todo? – le preguntó levantándose de un salto.

- Si... en verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención... – dijo algo apenada y bajando la mirada.

- Pero... pensé que habías salido corriendo... – dijo aún incrédulo.

- Lo que sucede es que me di cuenta que había sido muy imprudente al entrar de esa manera y luego huir, y pues, cuando llegué aquí escuche que estaban hablando y decidí no interrumpirlos, lamento mucho que hayan discutido por mi culpa - le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- Entonces... ya sabes quien es Zelda ¿no? – dijo acercándose a la joven.

- Pues si... – le respondió - pero prometo que voy ha guardar el secreto – agrego de inmediato para que Link no se alarmara.

- ¿Cómo fue que Zelda no te vio cuando salió? – la interrogo nuevamente.

- No lo se, yo también creí que me había visto, pero al parecer iba tan ensimismada que no me noto – le respondió levantando la mirada para poder observarlo – lamento mucho haber entrado sin preguntar – le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

- No te preocupes – agregó mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica – yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas, te mentí y eso no es correcto porque eres mi amiga.

- Si, tienes razón... somos amigos – repitió mientras volvía a bajar la mirada – _no sabes como me gustaría ser algo más que tu amiga, pero me es imposible competir con una princesa._

- Malan ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Link algo confundido por el repentino cambió de actitud de la joven.

Malan intentaba retener las lágrimas, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra la realidad, pero aún así le dolía enterarse de la verdad, aunque aún debía hacerle una pregunta más al chico.

- Link... ¿Qué sientes por la princesa? – le preguntó al fin con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Qué? – el chico no comprendía porque Malon le estaba preguntando algo como eso, además que no estaba seguro como responderle.

- _Tal vez aún tenga una oportunidad, tal vez él sólo se había dejado llevar – _pensó mientras observaba la cara confundida del chico.

Malón dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia que los separaba, no estaba segura si lo que pretendía hacer era lo correcto, pero sabía que está era una oportunidad única, si no lo hacía ahora se arrepentiría para toda la vida.

- Link... – lo llamó dejando escapar las lágrimas que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede Malon? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraña? – la interrogó mientras la observaba.

Malon no respondió sólo se limitó a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico y poniéndose de puntillas acercó su rostro al del joven, Link estaba sorprendido y no sabía como actuar ante la situación, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a Malon, desde que la conocía nunca había actuado de esa manera.

- Tú me gustas Link... – le dijo cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los labios del chico.

- ¿Qué? – ahora si que estaba más que confundido, nunca espero una confesión así de parte de la chica, y menos en un momento como este.

- Link... dame sólo una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero – le dijo ya rozando los labios de él.

- Malon... yo no puedo – le dijo intentando separarla de él – no quiero hacerte daño Malon, eres mi amiga.

- ¿Amiga? ¿Por qué sólo eso?, yo no deseo ser tu amiga, quiero que me consideres algo más que tu simple amiga... – dijo sin dejar de llorar.

- Escucha Malon, yo no puedo corresponderte, no puedo verte como nada más que una gran amiga – le dijo tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Por qué? Dime porque Link... ¿Es por la princesa verdad? – Le preguntó mientras a su mente venía la imagen de Link y Zelda besándose apasionadamente - _¿Por qué no puedes besarme como lo haces con ella?_

- Si, es por Zelda, la princesa Zelda es muy importante para mi – dijo mirando a la chica con el rostro serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? – le preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

- La amo – le respondió con seguridad – la quiero como nunca creí que lo haría, no se desde cuando, pero sólo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de este sentimiento que me es imposible ocultar. (N.A: u.ú podría haber pensado en eso antes de ponerse a pelear con Zelda XDDD.)

- Ya veo... bueno si estas enamorado de ella no puedo hacer nada – dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza – quiero que olvides lo que dije, pero antes quiero saber si me puedes cumplir un último favor.

- ¿Un favor? – preguntó mirando a la chica.

- Si, un favor... te lo pido, sólo por esta única vez déjame besarte, te prometo que nunca más te pediré algo así... – le pidió abrazando al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si lo hago ¿me prometes que buscaras a un hombre que te quiera y que te merezca? – le pregunto dejando que lo abrazara.

- Si, lo haré... – le respondió mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el chico.

- Esta bien... hazlo – le dijo para luego cerrar sus parpados.

Malon volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico y poniéndose de puntillas acercó su rostro hasta el de él, podía sentir como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, este momento era el que había estado soñando durante toda su vida, y a pesar de saber cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos del joven se sentía muy feliz de poder realizar su sueño, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de él, Link sólo se dejo llevar, aunque deseara no era capaz de participar de ese beso, no podía ya que algo dentro de él le decía que no era correcto, además que a la única chica que había besado durante toda su vida era a la princesa, y le era muy extraño besar otros labios que no fueran los de ella.

- Link, lamento mucho haberme enfadado, creo que me excedí un poco, estoy algo irritable, ya sabes, el cansancio y la falta de sueño... en ver... – venía bastante agitada, pero esa no fue la razón por la que no continuo hablando, lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar no podía ser cierto. (N.A: creo que ustedes deben haber sospechado que algo así pasaría XDD)

Link y Malon se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz de la princesa proveniente de la puerta. Malon se sentía muy avergonzada y culpable, se preguntaba que estaría pensando en estos momentos la princesa. Por su parte Link no tenía el valor para mirar a la joven, si antes era un problema explicarle a Malon lo que había visto, ahora si que sería un verdadero lío explicárselo a Zelda.

La princesa permaneció muda por unos segundos, observando y analizando la situación. Luego de un rato para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, la chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta ellos, se detuvo justo delante de Link.

- Valla hermanito, veo que no pierdes ninguna oportunidad – dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Link, para luego seguir avanzando.

- Zelda, no es lo que crees – le dijo el chico sosteniéndola con firmeza de un brazo.

- No te preocupes Link – le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa – no tengo nada que reclamarte… estas en la libertad de hacer lo que desees.

- Pero…

- Shhh – susurro al tiempo que posaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de él – ya… no importa.

- ¿Zelda? – La llamo preocupado - _¿Por qué cambio así su actitud? ¿Qué le sucede? Esta muy pálida – _pensaba sin dejar de sostener su brazo.

- Puedo verlo… - dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Zelda? ¿Qué ves? – la siguió interrogando aún más preocupado.

Link no entendía que era lo que sucedía, primero la confesión de Malon, luego la llegada de Zelda en el peor momento. Antes con un notorio enojo para más tarde dar notable evidencia de indiferencia respecto al tema y ahora comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido aparente.

- _¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió mientras yo estaba aquí con Malon? - _se preguntaba el chico.

- Estoy… estoy frente una celda… - dijo al tiempo que extendía su brazo libre – ese sujeto… ese sujeto me da escalofríos… no quiero seguir viendo… deseo alejarme… quiero escapar.

Zelda seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras "deseo alejarme", "quiero escapar", Malon no sabía como reaccionar y Link además de estar completamente desconcertado se veía por sobretodo preocupado.

- Zelda… Zelda – la llamo, pero la chica seguía sin responder.

- Será mejor que valla por algo de agua – dijo Malon buscando una excusa para salir del cuarto.

Link y Zelda volvían a estar solos, o más bien Link volvía a estar sólo, ya que la mente de la chica parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano…

* * *

Ganondorf avanzaba lentamente a través de las oscuras escaleras que bajaban hacía el calabozo del palacio, atravesó los estrechos pasillos iluminados sólo por la luz rojiza proyectada de la flama de las antorchas.

- Aún poseo una gran cantidad de cartas bajo la manga… no hay de que preocuparse – decía hablando consigo mismo, mientras continuaba su camino.

Pasó ignorado las otras celdas que se encontraban a su alrededor, se detuvo justo delante de unos oscuros y firmes barrotes, dentro se encontraba un prisionero… un hombre sentado sobre una dura cama de concreto. Ocultaba su rostro tras una capucha, junto a él se encontraba una pequeña flauta, al parecer su única pertenencia.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, veo que sigues igual de hace cinco años – dijo Ganondorf acercándose aún más a las rejas de la celda – no sabes cuanto me complace que hayas acudido a mi llamado.

- Nunca lo dejaría sólo, mi señor – dijo el misterioso hombre levantándose de su lugar – sabe que estoy a su servicio.

- Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mi – le dijo sin más rodeos.

- Claro, el que usted me pida señor – le dijo mientras se acercaba tambaléate hasta las rejas de la celda.

El hombre no parecía nada fuerte, ni mucho menos tenía el aspecto de un guerrero, aunque su rostro seguía permaneciendo oculto, en su extraño acento de voz se podía detectar la frialdad, la avaricia y la maldad.

- ¿Aún posees tu gran habilidad como titiritero? – le preguntó analizando con su fría mirada al sujeto.

- Por supuesto, recuerde que soy conocido y temido con ese apodo – le respondió levantando la mirada y clavando sus misteriosas pupilas en las de Ganondorf – el arte me ha absorbido por completo, mi vida son mis monstruosas creaciones.

- Perfecto… en ese caso no te importara ayudarme a deshacerme de ciertas malezas que se han implantado en mi jardín y no he podido erradicar – le dijo sin dejar de observarlo.

- Ya veo, a si que ha tenido bastantes problemas durante estos días ¿no es así?... su mirada me lo dice – le hablo al tiempo que giraba y avanzaba hacia el lugar donde había abandonado su instrumento.

- Exactamente… y es por que confió en tus habilidades que te pido que me ayudes a limpiar mi jardín – le dijo al tiempo que destruía la cerradura de la celda – siento el recibimiento que te dieron mis guardias, pero si haces bien el trabajo que te pido, te prometo que serás bien recompensado.

- No… no es necesario, será un placer realizar el trabajo, hace mucho que no me divierto – le dijo al tiempo que salía de la celda con la flauta en mano – yo me haré cargo.

- A si lo espero…

* * *

Ahora Link mantenía abrazada a la chica por la espalda, aún no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, pero por lo menos Zelda se había tranquilizado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras…

- _El titiritero… ¿Quién será ese sujeto? – _se preguntaba el chico al recordar las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la princesa después de un largo rato de silencio al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Zelda? – le preguntó el chico para asegurarse que Zelda había vuelto a la normalidad.

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta alguna, pero luego la chica reacciono de una manera inesperada.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – dijo furiosa mientras empujaba al chico lejos de ella.

- _Creo que ya está bien – _pensó observando como la chica se levantaba y se alejaba atravesando la puerta.

Link de inmediato se levantó y siguió a la joven princesa, las cosas no podían quedarse de esta manera.

- ¡Zelda espera! – grito mientras corría tras la chica.

La joven por su parte siguió su camino ignorando por completo a Link.

- _No quiero oírte ni verte Link, se lo que me vas ha decir, se que todo esto es un mal entendido, se que no me mentirías… pero aún así algo oprime mi pecho, aún así me dolió verte con ella – _pensaba mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡Detente! – Le dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo cuando al fin la había alcanzado - ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

- Soy una tonta, lo sé – le dijo como respuesta intentando ocultar su rostro para que él no la viera llorar.

- No digas eso Zelda, escúchame… lo que viste no es lo que crees – le dijo mientras se ponía delante de la joven aún sin liberar su brazo.

- Ya lo sé, puedo ver a través de tus ojos y se que no me mientes… lo siento, no pude evitar que los celos se apoderaran de mi… yo… - la chica mantenía la mirada baja.

- Si es así entonces ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme a los ojos? – le preguntó mientras levantaba con delicadeza su rostro.

- Link… - Susurró suavemente. Estaba confundida, su mente era un verdadero caos y su corazón aún parecía dolido.

- No llores, no me gusta verte triste, me duele en especial si soy yo el causante de ese dolor – le dijo al tiempo que limpiaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

Zelda se acercó más al joven y sin decir nada lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él… cerró los parpados y dejó que Link le devolviera el abrazó.

- Sabes, me gustaría permanecer de esta manera por toda la eternidad – le dijo sin dejar de observar a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos – pero creo que es mejor que volvamos al cuarto, si alguien nos ve nos meteríamos en problemas.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que regresemos – dijo separándose un poco del joven – vamos.

La chica tomó la mano del joven y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la pequeña casa, debían ducharse, comer algo, curar sus múltiples heridas y descansar, por que muy pronto tendrían que volver a partir y ninguno de los dos sabía cuantos nuevos problemas, desafíos y enemigos los esperaban.

* * *

En medio del bosque una joven de verdes cabellos seguía examinando con gran atención las páginas de un grueso libro, nuevamente este le mostraba que algo no andaba bien, una de sus hermanas había desaparecido una imagen en donde se representaba a las tres diosas y en su lugar una extraña figura oscura las acompañaba.

- No entiendo que es lo que puede significar esto – se interrogaba la chica analizando más de cerca la imagen – hace un rato sólo la mitad del cuerpo de Din se encontraba cubierto por este sombra extraña, pero ahora… ahora Din a desaparecido.

Desde que la sombra había comenzado a absorber la imagen de Din, Farore había intentado contactarla, pero hasta ahora nada le había dado resultados, sabía que lo que el libro le mostraba era un presagio, un oscuro presagio que se había cernido sobre la mayor de las tres diosas.

- Pero… ¿Cómo pude ser posible que algo le haya ocurrido a Din?... ella no se rendiría así de fácil, es la más fuerte de las tres.

De alguna forma debía saber que era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en lo alto de las montañas.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada sobre la cama vestida con una toalla y cubierta por una manta, hace unos minutos había terminado de ducharse, se sentía refrescada y despierta. Había tenido que quitarse la tiara y soltar su cabello, que ahora tenía completamente mojado, algunos mechones húmedos caían delante de sus ojos, aunque esto no le molestaba, ni siquiera sentía frió dentro del cuarto había una temperatura muy agradable, además que la manta con la que estaba cubierta la protegía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escape del castillo? – se preguntó mirando una de las paredes distraída, abrazando sus piernas por debajo de la manta.

Y al recordar el castillo, su hogar, de inmediato su mente se traslado a las mazmorras del palacio, lugar que sólo había visitado dos veces en su vida y de ninguna de ella podía extraer buenos recuerdos… de inmediato pudo visualizar la celda y nuevamente podía ver la extraña visión que había tenido hace unas horas, aún podía recordar con claridad la horrenda y extraña mirada de ese hombre que parecía estar muerto, recordaba perfectamente esos penetrantes ojos sin parpados, esos ojos que te observaban continuamente, su rostro desprovisto de color y su aterradora sonrisa.

- Por un minuto me sentí como un muñeco… - dijo ensimismada y restándole importancia a el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la mirada del sujeto – ese hombre… ese hombre me observaba como si fuera su títere.

- ¿Títere? – preguntó el chico quien había terminado de ducharse y al salir del cuarto de baño había escuchado parte de lo que Zelda decía.

Link tenía una toalla sobre sus hombros y otra amarrada a su cintura cubriéndolo, de los mechones completamente mojados que se encontraban sobre su rostro caían pequeñas gotitas de agua que se deslizaban hasta caer sobre el suelo o sobre el mismo bien tonificado cuerpo del chico. Zelda siguió con la mirada el recorrido de una de aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua, que ahora se deslizaba sobre los muy bien formados pectorales de Link y se desplazaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

- _Como me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa gotita – _pensaba embobada mientras seguía mirando el recorrido que hacía la gota.

La chica agito la cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente, pero cada vez que dirigía la mirada hacía Link, no podía evitar mirar el perfecto cuerpo del joven, de inmediato desvió la mirada sonrojada, avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos.

- Hace rato también nombraste algo acerca de un titiritero… - dijo Link recordando lo que la chica había dicho antes, sin siquiera percatarse de la verdadera lucha mental que estaba haciendo la princesa para no perder el control de la situación - ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica lentamente.

- N…o…no… lo se – dijo tartamudeando, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Link estaba justo delante de ella, casi completamente desnudo y mojado.

Zelda concentro toda su atención en la mesita cercana a la cama, tratando de no mirar al joven que ahora se había sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bi…? – comenzó a articular una pregunta pero no fue capaz de terminarla.

Link se había quedado viendo completamente ensoñado a la joven, a pesar de estar cubierta casi completamente por la manta, su pelo suelto y mojado, su rostro suavemente sonrojado y las bellas perlas aguamarinas de sus ojos la hacían perfecta.

- _Contrólate Link, estas conversando algo importante – _se regañaba mentalmente el joven por las extrañas ideas que ahora le venían a la mente.

Pero por más que intentó concentrarse en el tema de conversación, no lo logró, su mente le decía que mirara hacía otro lado y pensara en otra cosa, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus ojos no deseaban perderse ni un movimiento de la hermosa criatura sentada junto a él.

La chica miró de reojo al joven y de inmediato volvió a concentrar su atención en la mesita al percatarse de que este la observaba con atención, luego de un momento de silencio intento reanudar la conversación articulando una pregunta, esperando que las sílabas salieran fluidamente sin interrupción.

- ¿No… no tienes frió? – dijo al fin regañándose mentalmente por lo tonto de la pregunta.

-¿Eh? – Link también se extraño por la pregunta de la joven, ni si quiera se esperaba que esta volviera a hablar – no claro que no… - le respondió esbozando una sonrisa -… _de hecho me estoy muriendo de calor, siento que estoy hirviendo – _pensó respirando lo más pausadamente posible.

Las mejillas de Link también estaban levemente sonrojadas, aunque Zelda no podía notarlo, ya que ella estaba sumamente concentrada mirando la madera de la mesa. (N.A: u.u yo que ella aprovecharía y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver un espectáculo como el que ella tiene al lado suyo XDDDD… cof cof… lo siento , mejor continuemos)

- No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ese tal titiritero o lo que sea… lo más seguro es que sea un sujeto muy débil, yo podré derrotarlo en un segundo – le dijo el chico tratando de retomar el tema, aunque la verdad en estos momentos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber nada acerca de ese hombre.

La chica al escuchar las palabras de Link de inmediato reacciono y sin pensarlo se levantó, dejando caer la manta sin querer.

- Tú no lo entiendes, ese hombre es muy peligroso… de hecho ni siquiera podría asegurarte que es un hombre, si la Trifuerza de la sabiduría decidió mostrármelo es por algo y yo no pienso ignorar esa advertencia – le dijo de manera atropellada, volviendo a recordar el rostro del sujeto.

Nuevamente esa extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Link no había logrado escuchar ni siquiera la mitad de lo que la joven había dicho, digo ¿quién es su sano juicio podría concentrarse si delante de él se encontraba una verdadera diosa sólo cubierta por una toalla?

- _Y bastante corta, por cierto – _pensó mirando la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la joven.

Zelda no se había percatado de lo ocurrido, y al darse cuenta el porque de la cara del chico sus mejillas tomaron un intenso tono carmesí, muy avergonzada tomó la mata del suelo y trato de cubrirse. Link por su parte se había levantado y se acercaba a la chica.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo al tiempo que arrebataba de las manos de la joven la manta.

Con cuidado colocó la tela sobre la espalda de la chica y lentamente la envolvió en ella, sin dejar de observarla ni un segundo. Zelda por su parte, se había quedado como en transe, no sabía como reaccionar, la cercanía con el chico la ponía muy tensa y nerviosa.

- Deberías ponerte algo, puedes enfermarte – le dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Te incomoda que este así? – le preguntó percatándose de cual era el motivo por el cual Zelda no se atrevía a mirarlo.

- Este… no… digo si… _que demonios estas haciendo Zelda, contrólate – _se regañaba mentalmente la chica, definitivamente ya había perdido hace mucho el control de la situación.

- _Ya no puedo soportarlo más – _pensó el joven antes de tomar la iniciativa y atraer a la joven hacia si en un abrazo –no se que es lo que me pasa… pero ya no puedo soportarlo… yo... yo ... te necesito – le susurro al oído.

Se había acabado, todo el control que había tratado de mantener hasta el momento se había esfumado, al igual que él, ella ya no podía soportar más, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder sentir a Link cerca, sabía que no era correcto dejarse llevar por las emociones, como siempre le habían enseñado, no sabía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos, tal vez sus hormonas estarían trabajando tiempo extra o definitivamente ya había perdido la cordura.

- Link... – lo llamó intentando ocultar vanamente el deseo que sentía.

El chico se separó escasos centímetros de ella, para poder observarla, se percató de inmediato que la joven estaba en la misma situación que él... con sutileza levantó el rostro de la chica y acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, apartó algunos húmedos mechones de su rostro y simplemente… la beso.

Al principio el beso era tímido, era cierto que a estas alturas ninguno de los dos era un novato, pero por alguna extraña razón ambos sentían como si esta fuera la primera vez que se besaran, la incomprensible tensión de sus músculos, la misteriosa sensación que recorría sus cuerpos estremeciéndolos, se sentían extrañamente bien, pero luego de unos minutos ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, necesitaban más, deseaban más.

- Esto... esto no... es correcto – dijo la chica entre besos.

- Si deseas... detenerte... es ahora el momento – le dijo separándose levemente de ella.

- Ese es el problema... – le dijo tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos – no quiero detenerme... yo... también te deseo – finalizó atrayendo su rostro hasta el de ella.

Zelda dejó caer nuevamente la manta que la cubría, pero esta vez no se detuvo a recogerla. Link guió a la chica hasta la pared más cercana acorralándola en ella, al tiempo que acercaba más sus cuerpos y profundizaba el beso.

- Si esto no es correcto... – le dijo separándose un poco al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de ella con su mano izquierda -... entonces... – su respiración era muy agitada y por esta misma razón le costaba articular las palabras - ... prefiero vivir pecando...

- ¿Aunque eso significara perder tu libertad? – le preguntó mirándolo divertida, le hacía gracia la actitud que Link había tomado, nunca se lo imagino tan serio y mucho menos en un momento como este.

- Vivir lejos de ti es lo mismo que vivir como prisionero... - le respondió igualmente serio.

- Ufff, por un minuto casi me la creo – le dijo la chica riendo, ella pensaba que el joven estaba "tomándole el pelo".

Link apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared, dejando a Zelda acorralada y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con la misma cara de seriedad de antes. La verdad es que en un principio había estado bromeando, pero ahora quería darle entender a la joven que lo que el sentía era realmente en serio.

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te responda o mejor seguimos siendo amigos? – le respondió con otra pregunta, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Por lo que veo piensas que estoy jugando – le dijo mirándola fijamente y acercándose aún más - _…Zelda… ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil mantenerme serio a tu lado?... _además… en estos momentos no deseo ser tu amigo… - le dijo de la manera más sensual posible. (N.A: Link sensual o.o? esto tiene que ser una broma… ¡que estoy escribiendo! XDD)

- _Como se supone que mantenga la cordura si me sigue mirando de esa forma – _pensó intentando controlar sus nervios – _pero que estoy pensando… hace mucho que perdí la cordura…_ De todas formas te vez muy atractivo en esa actitud – dijo creyendo haberlo pensado, de inmediato desvió la mirada sintiendo el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Link sonrió ante el improvisto comentario de la chica, ya que de inmediato se percató que ni ella se lo esperaba y decidió acortar aún más la distancia entre ambos.

- Te vez muy linda… - le susurró el oído.

- Link… - al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo evitar cerrar los parpados y mucho menos dejar de notar el leve roce que se producía por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

El rubio separó una de sus manos de la pared, para llevarla hasta la cintura de la joven, al tiempo que la besaba con dulzura. Separó sus labios de los de ella sólo para poder bajar, haciendo un lento recorrido a través del cuello de la chica. Zelda mantenía ambos brazos entrelazados en el cuello de él, tratando de controlar los ya inevitables suspiros que se escapaban de su boca excitando más al chico.

- Zelda… - repetía el joven sin dejar de besar la tersa piel de ella.

Con la mano libre que le quedaba comenzó a soltar lentamente la toalla de la joven…

Toc… toc…

La puerta acababa de sonar en lo que podría decirse que no era el mejor momento… en un primer momento ambos jóvenes intentaron hacer caso omiso del constante toc toc de la puerta, pero al rato se escuchó la preocupada voz de Malon, que no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Link… es Malon… Link… ya… - decía la chica mientras intentaba separar al joven de ella.

- _Maldición… ¿Por qué ahora…?_ - pensó el chico al tiempo que suspiraba resignado. (N.A: espero que no me maten por lo que acabo de hacer XD)

Zelda se separó del joven muy a su pesar, tomó las ropas que había pensado ponerse antes y se dirigió al baño.

- Ábrele la puerta a Malon, iré a vestirme, no se vería bien que nos viera a ambos con tan poca ropa – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Link permaneció unos segundos apoyados junto a la pared antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta, la verdad es que necesita recuperar algo del aliento perdido y normalizar en parte su respiración antes de abrir ESA puerta.

- Link… ¿Están bien? – preguntó por enésima vez la chica tras la puerta.

El Hylian suspiró una vez más mirando la puerta, tomó su ropa interior y los pantalones y se vistió presuroso, para luego dirigirse a la entrada.

- Lamento la demora Malon – dijo esbozándole una sonrisa tratando de disimular su frustración.

- ¿Te vez algo agitado? – le preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba, la verdad es que algo en Link ahora le parecía extrañamente atractivo.

El rebelde cabello del chico estaba completamente alborotado, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios con un escaso color rosa y sus ojos aún chispeantes.

- Ehhh… este… _¿Qué invento ahora? – _Pensó haciendo trabajar su cerebro al máximo, le costaba mucho concentrarse en algo después de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir con la princesa – ahhh, es que… bueno yo… tuve una pesadilla mientras dormía – le respondió rápidamente riendo de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Y la princesa? ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó observando con disimulo al interior de la estancia.

- Ahh… si, la princesa… ella esta excelente… _si excelente… ¿En qué estás pensando Link?… aleja esas raras ideas de tu cabeza… - _Pensó intentando que Malon no se percatara de su extraña actitud.

- Bueno de todas formas sólo venía a traerles algo de comida – le dijo mostrándole la bandeja que tenía sobre sus manos.

Link estaba tan distraído que ni si quiera la había notado.

- Gracias Malon, eres muy amable – le dijo recibiendo la bandeja.

- Creo que es mejor que descansen, si necesitan algo sólo ve a buscarme Link – le dijo esbozándole una sonrisa al tiempo que daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el rancho.

Link volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama, tomó uno de los vasos con leche y se lo bebió de un sólo trago para luego desplomarse sobre el colchón, mantuvo la vista pegada en el techo, observando con detenimiento las antiguas vigas del lugar.

- _¿Qué tiene de interesante estar viendo esos pedazos de madera apolillada? – _Pensó intentando mantener los ojos abiertos - _¿Qué hora será? – _volvió a interrogarse, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido pensar en ello.

* * *

No muy lejos de el Rancho Lon Lon, dos de los cuatro jinetes aún existen buscaban con gran empeño la presencia la joven princesa perdida, sus otros dos camaradas habían sido capturados por uno de los hechizos del oráculo de las eras, con su poder había conseguido encerrarlos en los misterios del tiempo y sólo dos de ellos habían logrado escapar, no estaban seguros si los otros dos jinetes sobrevivirían o si los volverían a ver, además eso no era una situación de las que ellos debieran preocuparse.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – le pregunto uno de los jinetes a su compañero.

- En unas dos horas los alcanzaremos – le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Perfecto – fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron.

Sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, habían estado esperando que comenzara a atardecer, su plan era llegar al anochecer al encuentro de los jóvenes, pretendían sorprenderlos y de esa manera atrapar a la joven princesa.

* * *

Al salir del cuarto de baño Zelda se percató de que Link estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó hasta él y lo miro durante largo rato, notó que Link al igual que ella tenía una gran cantidad de heridas, de inmediato trajo las vendas y las medicinas y con el máximo cuidado posible curó y vendó cada una de ellas.

- Estas muy cansado – le dijo acariciando con ternura el rostro del joven durmiente – descansa y recupera tu fuerza.

La chica se separó momentáneamente del joven, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió con cautela y observo el cielo aún nublado del día o mejor dicho, el día que estaba por extinguirse.

- Va ha anochecer… - dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Se mantuvo unos minutos con la espalda apoyada a la puerta.

- Dos horas… en dos horas nos darán alcance – dijo cerrando los ojos ensimismada – Todo va ha estar bien…- volvió a hablar esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el joven durmiendo.

Se recostó sobre el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos intentando imitarlo, durante unos minutos escuchó el calmado palpitar del corazón de él y con ese dulce compás fue conciliando el sueño… así fue como el tiempo siguió su implacable curso, sin detenerse, sin retrasarse, sin adelantarse.

* * *

Los jinetes estaban a unos cinco kilómetros del rancho Lon Lon, se detuvieron unos momentos sólo para admirar el lugar que según ellos desde hoy pasaría a la historia.

- Este es el lugar – dijo uno mirando el calmado y pacífico rancho.

- Esta vez no lograran escapar – dijo el otro tirando de las riendas de su monstruoso corcel negro indicándole que siguiera avanzando.

El momento del inminente e inevitable encuentro se acercaba a cada paso que los jinetes daban en sus caballos.

* * *

La chica abrió los parpados con pereza, no deseaba levantarse, pero sabía que su hora había llegado, la decisión ya la había tomado mucho tiempo atrás y ahora no había forma de retroceder en el tiempo.

- Se acercan – dijo levantándose de la cama y buscando su arma.

Ella sabía perfectamente que si hubieran deseado escapar debieron hacerlo una hora después de su llegada a Lon Lon, había logrado sentir que los jinetes detectaron su posición actual y se desplazaban en pro de su encuentro.

- Espero que me perdones…– dijo dirigiéndose al chico aún dormido -… pero esta batalla, es algo que debo terminar por mi cuenta, ya te has metido en demasiados problemas por mi causa y ya es hora que tomes un merecido descansó.

Con su arma en mano se acercó nuevamente al lecho donde se encontraba el joven y con una última mirada y un rápido beso de despedida, salió presurosa del cuarto.

Corrió hacía la entrada del rancho, quería lograr alejarse lo más posible del lugar para evitar posibles daños a la gente inocente que vivía tranquilamente en ese sitio. Se detuvo a unos diez metros de las afueras del rancho y esperó paciente la llegada de los jinetes, no pasaron más de un minuto cuando ya las tenues siluetas de los corceles de sus enemigos se divisaban en el horizonte.

- Mi temor radicaba en lo desconocido… ahora se que es posible vencerlos y es por eso que ya no les temo – dijo al tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado agitaba sus largos y dorados cabellos.

Esta vez la luna sería testigo del desenlace final de esta contienda, la infinita oscuridad sería la encargada de dibujar las sombras con las que se enfrentaría. Esta vez lucharía en base a la estrategia, los enemigos a los que pretendía enfrentarse le ganaban en número y fuerza, por lo que su única posibilidad de vencer radicaba en aprovechar al máximo cada segundo en el que ellos bajaran la guardia… ¿Lo lograría? Eso… estaba por verse.

**Continuará…**

Aquí estoy de vuelta terminando de corregir el capítulo 23, igual seguro se me pasaron algunas cosillas, pero eso… son detalles 9-9 XD

Si desean dejar algún comentario, crítica, chiste o amenaza de muerte están en la libertad de hacerlo, por mi no hay problemas owo

((De aqupi en adelante no modifique nada))

Y para finalizar y correr hacia el colegio, le doy infinitas gracias a la gente que aún sigue leyendo este fic, en especial a los que dejan sus comentarios… Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, espero no decepcionarlos con esta continuación, gracias a **MEREDY, Miko Farore Tonks, Dialirvi, Itxier, lagenerala **y a** phamtomgirl**… en verdad muchas gracias n.n…


	25. El fin de los oscuros jinetes

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 24: El fin de los oscuros jinetes .-.-.-.**

¿Era sólo un sueño o realmente había visto correr a la princesa?, no definitivamente debió haber estado dormida, después de todo ¿Qué haría ella a estas horas corriendo por el rancho Lon Lon, si… definitivamente debía dejar esa costumbre de levantarse a estas horas de la noche, ya estaba comenzando a alucinar…

- Ya es tarde, lo mejor será intentar conciliar el sueño – dijo caminando de vuelta a su respectivo cuarto.

Su padre como siempre no se despertaba con nada, de hecho dormía la mayor parte del día, verdaderamente era un holgazán, aunque pensar en su padre ahora no la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, era imposible después de todo lo ocurrido durante este día.

- Al fin pude decirle que era lo que sentía – dijo sin dejar de caminar – no estoy arrepentida de haberlo hecho… no me importa no haber sido correspondida – dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma, a pesar de las lágrimas que se deslizaban libres y silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Aunque de todas maneras la respuesta de Link no la había tomado por sorpresa, ella no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de este por la princesa, pero si tenía muy claro que Link la consideraba una amiga, sólo una gran amiga…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido proveniente de las afueras del rancho, algo había sucedido y lo más seguro era que no era nada bueno.

- Creo que debo ir a ver que sucede – dijo cambiando drásticamente de rumbo – después de todo, dudo que esta noche pueda conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Los dos jinetes se detuvieron a unos cinco metros del lugar donde los esperaba la chica, ellos nunca esperaron encontrarse con ella antes de atravesar las puertas del rancho, por lo que la sorpresa de que se llevaron no fue menor.

- Lamento el destino de sus camaradas… - le empezó a decir sin moverse de su lugar -… pero no se preocupen, si ellos logran escapar yo les ayudare personalmente a que puedan encontrase con ustedes – les hablo de forma pausada y tranquila.

- ¿Cómo supiste que vendríamos? - le preguntó uno de los jinetes ignorando las palabras de la joven.

- Es difícil ignorar la presencia de seres que realmente no pertenecen a este mundo… - le respondía manteniendo la frialdad en sus palabras -… en especial con un aura tan oscura como la de ambos.

- Al parecer estas muy confiada – le hablo al tiempo que bajaba del corcel y desenvainado su enorme mandoble – o tal vez ya te resignaste a morir.

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo también tomando su arma y colocándose en posición de combate.

El otro jinete imitó a su camarada, bajando de la montura y tomando con una sola mano su enorme espada, idéntica a la de su compañero.

- Escucha… te daremos una última oportunidad… - comenzó hablando uno de los jinetes al tiempo que se acercaba a pasos firmes hasta la chica – ven con nosotros… si lo haces no te haremos daño.

La chica no respondió, sólo se limitó a observar como ambos jinetes se acercaban a ella.

- Tomaré tú silencio como un no – le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a correr, con su gran y poderosa arma en alto.

- _Aquí vamos… - _pensó tomando aire y preparándose para recibir el ataque de su enemigo.

El otro jinete se detuvo y se mantuvo expectante.

- _Con uno de nosotros será más que suficiente… - _pensó viendo a su compañero correr al encuentro de la joven.

El choque de ambas armas sumado a la gran velocidad a la que el jinete se desplazaba provocó una enorme onda de choque que se expandió a unos diez metros a la redonda, dejando luego del impacto un agujero en el piso, y en el centro de el la princesa y el jinete debatiéndose el control de la situación, ninguno pretendía retroceder. (N.A: el sonido que Malon escucho hace un rato fue justamente este n.n)

- ¿Cómo es posible que detuvieras mi ataque? – le preguntó con una voz sepulcral que helaría los huesos de cualquiera.

- Ya no estoy sola… - le respondió mientras avanzaba un paso hacia adelante.

Sobre la mano derecha de la chica dos pequeños triángulos dorados brillaban con gran intensidad, el jinete de inmediato lo notó y no pudo dejar de evidenciar su sorpresa.

- No puede ser… entonces tú… tú posees la Trifuerza del poder – dijo tratando de mantenerse firme en su posición.

A lo lejos el segundo jinete miraba atento los hechos, desde donde se encontraba no alcanza a escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero si se había percatado que a su compañero el trabajo no le estaba resultando nada fácil, algo en la chica había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, pero ¿Qué era?

- Veo que estas sorprendido… no te lo esperabas ¿No?... – le dijo sonriéndole segura – creo que Ganondorf los ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó el jinete completamente furioso, al parecer le había dado en el cabo.

Lo que la chica había dicho era completamente cierto, los jinetes habían sido convocados por Ganondorf desde el mundo oscuro, pero él les había mentido, les había hecho creer que aún poseía en su poder la Trifuerza del Poder… pero no era así… ella la tenía.

- Hasta que al fin te das cuenta que te han estado usando… dime ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Cumplir las órdenes de Ganondorf para que se confiara y cuando el menos se lo esperara traicionarlo para poder apoderarse de su fragmento de la Trifuerza? - le dijo provocándolo.

- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad? – le preguntó él completamente fuera de si – es cierto… ese era nuestro plan original… pero veo que ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco… - repentinamente su tono de voz cambio a uno mucho más calmado.

Zelda sentía que el jinete planeaba algo y eso no le gustaba, su idea original era provocar la ira del monstruo y usar la propia fuerza de él en su contra, la verdad es que a ella también le había sorprendido que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, pero ahora que lo pensaba… si ellos lo que buscaban era la Trifuerza y ahora el portador de dos de los tres fragmentos era ella ¿su vida no corría peligro?

- _Oh no… he cometido un grave error… - _pensó al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

- Así es preciosa… se acabo el juego… lamentablemente los papeles se han cambiado, ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo Ganondorf… tú eres la portadora no sólo de la Trifuerza del poder sino también del fragmento de la sabiduría, pero no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de quitarte esa enorme carga de encima – le dijo avanzando a medida que ella retrocedía.

¿Cómo era posible que unas pocas palabras tuvieran ese efecto en ella? No… no sólo eran sus palabras, sino su aterradora manera de decir las cosas, la forma en que sentía que la miraba sin siquiera poder verla, su fantasmagórica e impotente armadura negra en la noche… todo, absolutamente todo la aterraba, por más que había intentado ocultar ese miedo este volvía a vencerla.

- _Pero ya es demasiado tarde… ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás… no puedo rendirme… - _pensó al tiempo que se alejaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

- No conseguirás nada huyendo, sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarme… si no te resistes tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor.

No… no estaba huyendo, sólo necesita algo de espacio, un momento para pensar, para poder respirar.

* * *

Malon había llegado hasta la entrada del rancho y lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar desde donde se encontraba no la tranquilizaron en ningún sentido.

Un extraño sujeto de armadura oscura atacaba incansablemente a una joven de cabellos largos y rubios, y a una distancia bastante considerable otro sujeto igual al primero observaba toda la escena sin intervenir y a su lado dos monstruos corceles negros lo acompañaban.

- ¿Qué… que… que es todo esto? – preguntó sosteniéndose del marco de la entrada del rancho.

Sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a templar, el sólo hecho de mirar a los desconocidos sujetos le provocaba un enorme terror.

Observó como la chica no logró esquivar a tiempo el ataque del sujeto de armadura con el que estaba luchando, viendo con claridad como la blanca hoja de la enorme espada de él se teñía con un oscuro líquido, mientras ella llevaba la mano que tenía libre y la ponía sobre la reciente herida en su brazo derecho, seguramente intentando detener la hemorragia.

- ¿Por las Diosas… quién es ella? – se preguntó mirando aún horrorizada, como la chica a pesar de su herida seguía combatiendo.

El sujeto volvió a atacarla aprovechando su ya notable desventaja, y cuando la enorme espada estaba por chocar contra su objetivo la chica gritó algo que Malon no alcanzó a entender, de pronto de la nada un enorme torbellino aparecía, levantando una nube de polvo.

- No puedo ver nada – dijo mirando aún sin hacer ningún movimiento, seguramente si descubrían que ella se encontraba ahí la matarían.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó pudo ver que ambos contrincantes se mantenían a una prudente distancia, al parecer el torbellino había chocado contra el oscuro sujeto y había logrado hacerle algo de daño, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Pero había algo que no andaba bien, algo faltaba… observó con más detenimiento la situación y de inmediato se percato de la ausencia de dos objetos muy importantes… ambos contrincantes habían perdido sus armas.

- Por favor Diosas… quien sea la chica que este luchando… protéjanla – dijo juntando sus manos en forma de rezo.

La verdad es que sentía una enorme angustia por la joven que estaba arriesgando su vida en ese combate, independiente de cual fuera su identidad, definitivamente había que tener un gran valor para sólo pararse frente a esos sujetos.

El viento agitó los largos cabellos de ella junto con el vestido que portaba, estaba segura que había visto en alguna parte esa ropa…

- Ese es el traje que le di a la princesa – dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta.

Justo en ese momento la chica mira hacia el lugar donde Malon se encontraba.

- Ella… ella es la… princesa – dijo aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la princesa estaba luchando?, Link la estaba acompañando, lo más seguro es que ella le hubiera ordenado que combatiera, después de todo para eso ella lo necesitaba, o por lo menos eso siempre fue lo que creyó…

- Tal vez ella no sabía que estos monstruos estaban acá afuera… si… eso debe ser… ella es la princesa y como tal no necesita combatir, para eso tiene a Link – dijo serrando los puños con coraje.

Ella era partidaria de que Link se había enamorado de la persona equivocada ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que la princesa sólo lo estaba usando?

Se alarmó al sentir el sonido metálico avanzando y mirando hacia el frente se percató que el segundo jinete comenzaba a avanzar, no estaba segura hacia donde se dirigía, pero si la princesa se había percatado de su presencia ¿por qué esos monstruos no lo harían?

- Tengo… tengo que irme – dijo apartándose del marco de la entrada del rancho.

De inmediato comenzó a correr, no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, sólo sabía que debía apartarse lo máximo posible de las afueras del rancho…

* * *

Zelda observó como la chica se apartaba aterrada del lugar, lo más seguro es que ya la había reconocido y si eso era cierto debía terminar lo más pronto posible con este combate.

- _Espero que Malon no haya ido a buscar a Link… - _pensó volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia su oponente.

Su última técnica había logrado salvarle la vida, pero también había ocasionado la perdida de su espada, ahora esta y la del jinete debían encontrarse tiradas en alguna parte no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, el problema era saber donde, lo oscuro de la noche no le ayudaba en ningún sentido a determinar su paradero.

- Se acabo el juego – dijo el jinete con su ya conocida voz sepulcral mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacía la chica.

- La Trifuerza nunca les pertenecerá - dijo ella colocándose en posición de combate.

No estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás... llevaría esta pelea hasta el final, ya no le importaban las consecuencias, esos monstruos no pertenecían a esta dimensión por lo que debían desaparecer y ella se encargaría de eso.

- Eso es lo que tu crees pequeña...- dijo el jinete que acababa de aparecer a unos metros de distancia del primero.

- Veo que en verdad desean apoderarse del triangulo sagrado – les dijo sin retroceder.

- No podrá vencernos a los dos juntos princesa – dijo el jinete que acababa de llegar.

Ahora la situación había empeorado, no sólo tendría que pelear contra una monstruosa sombra sin cuerpo propio, sino que tendría que hacerlo con dos y lo peor de todo es que la segunda aún poseía su gigantesca espada.

* * *

Ganondorf comenzó a caminar seguido del encapuchado sujeto, siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de la presencia de la gente que los observaba desde las otras celdas, desde una de ella una mujer albina permanecía en silencio, había estado muy atenta a la conversación que habían tenido Ganondorf con el misterioso hombre y al verlos pasar no pudo evitar sentir una enorme preocupación por la joven princesa.

- Maldición... soy completamente inútil aquí dentro... – dijo golpeando con fuerza la pared más cercana con su puño.

Pudo sentir el dolor provocado por el golpe en su mano, pero no le importó, ya que ese dolor no podía ser comparable al que su espíritu sentía, había hecho la promesa de proteger a la familia real, le había prometido al rey de Hyrule que protegería a su hija. Pero hasta ahora no había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía idea del paradero de la princesa y aún más, se acababa de enterar que ella había escapado.

- No se como lo habrás logrado Zelda... se ve que ya no eres la misma pequeña niña de hace cinco años... has crecido mucho y no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de la fuerza que has adquirido, me alegra saber que aún no te has dado por vencida – dijo con un tono melancólico en la voz.

Desde hace años que ella era la tutora de la princesa, la conocía desde muy pequeña y le había tomado un gran cariño... siempre considero que esa chica era especial, algo en ella la hacía diferente, aún recordaba la petición que ella misma le había hecho hace cinco años.

** FLASH BACK **

Ganondorf se había apoderado del castillo, y ella junto a la princesa habían tenido que hacer una apresurada huida, ahora vivían ocultas, como si fueran unas delincuentes, eran seguidas desde cerca por los hombres del maligno Ganondorf y ya no tenían escapatoria, si no hacían algo terminarían por ser capturarlas.

- ¡Princesa que esta diciendo! – dijo la mujer mirando con sorpresa a la joven junto a ella.

- Impa... si seguimos huyendo nos atraparan tarde o temprano – dijo la pequeña niña sin mirar a la mujer – creo que sería mejor que me convirtiera en uno de los hombres de Ganondorf – continuo hablando.

Parecía que la niña sentía enormes deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo, no era el momento ni el lugar para demostrar lo asustada que estaba.

- ¡Pero princesa... eso es muy peligroso!... ¿Cómo se supone que...? – comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por la princesa.

- Seré un muchacho – le respondió levantando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer confundida ante las palabras de la niña.

- Escúchame Impa, no sabes como me siento en estos momentos... fui capaz de prevenir el ataque de Ganondorf, pero fui incapaz de hacer algo al respecto... es frustrante el sólo pensarlo, estoy cansada de tener que huir, estoy cansada de ser débil, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderme a mi misma... – le dijo levantándose del lugar donde anteriormente se había encontrado sentada.

La niña se acercó hasta la mujer y mirándola a los ojos continuó hablando.

- En este momento Link se encuentra sellado en el Reino Sagrado gracias al poder de la espada Maestra, pero estoy segura que él se convertirá en el héroe del tiempo y volverá... – le dijo segura y sonriente a la mujer -... y es por eso... que yo sellare a la princesa Zelda hasta su regreso – dijo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrando los parpados.

La mujer miraba sorprendida a la pequeña niña, nunca se imagino que ella tuviera esa gran determinación, en estos momentos estaba viendo la situación en la que se encontraban desde otro punto de vista y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse con la esperanza de que el joven Hylian regresaría para ayudarnos algún día.

- Muy bien – dijo la Sheikah suspirando – creo que esconderte donde esta el enemigo bien podría ser la opción más segura... – le dijo mirándola con ternura – enmascararte como un Sheika funcionará bien.

La mujer levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la frente de la princesa.

- Nadie sospechará de ti si les dices que eres un descendiente de los Sheikah que fue traicionado por la familia real hace mucho tiempo... entonces te fuiste de Hyrule, pero al oír de su colapso has regresado – le dijo sin dejar de observar a la niña que la miraba con tal determinación que no se vio capaz de detenerse – Perfecto... mientras tanto pondré la conciencia de la princesa Zelda a dormir – su mano comenzaba a temblar levemente pero aún así continuo - ¡Vive ahora como un joven Sheika! – terminó de decir.

- Gracias Impa... – comenzó a decir la pequeña niña mientras cerraba los parpados – muchas gracias... por escuchar mi deseo... – le dijo ya apenas en un susurro.

- Como su tutora me enorgullezco de su sabiduría y carácter – le dijo apartándose un poco de la niña mientras observaba como una gran luz envolvía su cuerpo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció la princesa lo había hecho junto con el, ahora en su lugar se encontraba un joven chico Sheika.

- Querida princesa Zelda... por favor cuídese – dijo observando como el joven sin siquiera mirarla pasaba junto a ella y se alejaba.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Aún recordaba a la perfección ese momento, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan preocupada, y ahora volvía a invadirla esa misma preocupación que hace cinco años se había apoderado de ella.

- Princesa... por favor tenga cuidado – dijo cerrando los parpados intentando descansar.

* * *

Malon se detuvo exhausta justo delante de la puerta de la pequeña casa en donde Link descansaba, desesperada comenzó a golpear la puerta intentando despertar al chico.

- ¡Link!... ¡Link!... por favor Link…- dijo con la voz quebrada - ¡Link!

La verdad es que no estaba muy segura como era que había llegado hasta ahí, mientras corría no se había puesto pensar hacia donde se dirigía, sólo tenía claro que debía huir. Pero en estos momentos no importaba cuales habían sido los motivos que la habían llevado a dar hasta ahí, ahora lo único que le importaba era que el chico le respondiera.

* * *

Link se movió de un lado a otro en la cama, estaba cansado y no quería despertar aún.

- ¿Quién puede estar gritando a estas horas? – dijo medió adormilado cubriéndose con la mantas.

Su intento de no prestar atención al ruido fue en vano, Malon seguía golpeando y gritando fuera de la puerta. Link se incorporó con pereza y observó a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué hora es? – se preguntó un tanto confundido.

- ¡Link! – la chica volvía a llamarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Malon? – de inmediato se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta aún confundido.

Al abrirla no alcanzó a preguntar nada, ya que la chica de inmediato se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

- ¿Malon? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó aún más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Tengo miedo Link... tengo mucho miedo – le dijo entre sollozos sin dejar de abrazar al joven.

- Debes calmarte Malon – dijo separando un poco a la joven de él – dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte – le dijo mientras le ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

- Hay... hay... hay dos sujetos extraños fuera del rancho... – le dijo aún sin poder hablar con claridad.

- ¿Fuera del rancho? ¿Qué buscan? – le preguntó más confundido de lo que estaba.

- No lo se... no se que es lo que buscan... yo sólo escuche un gran ruido y fui a ver que era lo que sucedía... y... y entonces los vi... eran dos hombres que usaban armaduras oscuras... – le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó alarmándose - Oh no, Zelda... ¿Dónde esta Zelda? – dijo buscando con la mirada a la chica.

Link se alejó de Malon para poder buscar a la princesa dentro del lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

- No se encuentra aquí dentro – dijo mirando con tristeza como Link había actuado hace unos momentos, se notaba que se preocupaba demasiado por la princesa.

- ¿Tú sabes donde esta, verdad? – Le preguntó acercándose nuevamente hasta ella – ¡¿Dime donde esta Zelda?! – le dijo casi gritándole.

- Cálmate Link... la princesa se encuentra luchando contra esos sujetos... yo la vi hace unos momentos – le respondió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... Zelda corre un grave peligro – le dijo mientras volvía a entrar y sin perder ni un minuto se colocaba su traje de combate tomaba su escudo y su espada, para luego salir nuevamente.

El chico paso junto a Malon y esta al verlo alejarse decidió detenerlo.

- Link espera – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

- Malon ahora no hay tiempo, debo ir a ayudar a Zelda – le dijo mirando a la chica con reproche.

- Pero es muy peligroso... no deberías ir... no tienes porque siempre seguir las ordenes de la princesa – le dijo mirándolo angustiada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sus ordenes?... Malon, ella nunca me ha ordenado nada, es cierto que lucho en su honor, pero no es porque ella me lo haya pedido, yo he decido personalmente luchar y protegerla, no puedo permitir que la mujer que amo muera... – le respondió liberándose de la chica para volver a alejarse, esta vez corriendo.

Malon observó como Link desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, aún no podía creer lo que él le había dicho, no podía ser cierto...

- Ella nunca le pidió que luchara... entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continúa peleando? – Se pregunto aún sin comprender lo que pasaba – Él volvió a repetirme que la amaba.

Sin saber que hacia con exactitud entro en el cuarto donde Link había estado descansando, y comenzó a buscar algo que ni ella sabía lo que era.

- Tengo que ayudar a Link de alguna forma... por aquí tiene que haber algo que me sirva... – dijo mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar, hasta que al fin dio con algo que le pareció interesante – esto me será de utilidad – dijo mirando el arco que tenía entre sus manos.

Y tomando algunas flechas salió corriendo del lugar.

- Con esto podré hacer algo por ti – dijo corriendo en la dirección en la que el chico se había marchado.

* * *

Zelda esquivaba los ataques de ambos jinetes, le era imposible pelear o realizar un contraataque mientras los dos la estuvieran atacando, debía esquivar la mortal y gigantesca espada de uno y los continuos ataques del otro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir escapando? – le preguntó uno de los dos jinetes.

- El tiempo que sea necesario para descubrir como acabar con ustedes – les respondió.

- Lamentablemente creo que ese tiempo se ha acabado.

La chica no fue capaz de esquivar el golpe de uno de los jinetes, cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido a causa de su golpe. Trató de ignorar el dolor que le había producido, sabía que debía moverse o la matarían.

- Que lastima... lo estábamos pasando tan bien – le dijo burlón el jinete que sostenía el arma – no te preocupes... esto no te dolerá demasiado – volvió a hablar elevando su arma.

- _Debo... debo hacer algo... vamos... piensa en algo rápido – _pensó intentando encontrar alguna solución – _ya se... aún tengo una oportunidad... sólo espero que esto resulte._

Se sentó sobre el suelo y junto a ambas manos, como rezando, ambos jinetes la miraron desconcertados creyendo que la chica se había rendido.

- Mátala de una vez.

El otro jinete entendiendo el pedido soltó su arma justo en el momento en que Link atravesaba el umbral que separaba el rancho del campo de Hyrule.

- ¡Zelda! – Gritó corriendo lo más rápido que podía – _no llegaré a tiempo – _pensó observando horrorizado como la enorme hoja de la espada seguía su implacable curso.

- Ustedes no podrán derrotarme... – les dijo elevando su mirada y observando a sus atacantes – _Nayru... por favor... otórgame tus poderes... – _pensó volviendo a cerrar sus parpados.

Cuando la espada estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuerpo de la chica un brillo rosa resplandeció entre las manos unidas de ella y con una rapidez increíble se extendió cubriendo su cuerpo y rechazando el ataque del jinete, partiendo la hoja de la espada en dos.

- Lo logró... – dijo Link deteniéndose a unos metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

Zelda abrió lentamente sus parpados, percatándose de que aún estaba viva, había logrado repeler el ataque del jinete.

- _Lo conseguí... pude invocar el amor de Nayru... – _pensó al tiempo que se incorporaba aún con el campo de fuerza rosa cubriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó el jinete observando el arma destruida.

- ¿Qué importa lo que haya hecho?, debemos acabar con ella – le respondió el otro preparándose para atacarla nuevamente.

- _No puedo... no puedo mantener por más tiempo este hechizo – _pensó la chica intentando no perder la concentración.

Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no lo logró, el campo de fuerza desapareció y ella volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

El jinete pensaba aprovechar esta oportunidad, atacando a la joven, pero justo cuando su puño iba a chocar con ella la armadura que formaba su brazo cayó al suelo, había sido cortado por alguien.

Link había llegado en el momento preciso y aprovechando la concentración del jinete había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, logrando cortar su armadura.

- Link... – dijo la joven mirando al chico con una sutil sonrisa.

- Zelda... ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó hincándose junto a ella mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

- Yo... yo... te lo agradezco – le dijo bajando la mirada.

- Valla, valla, valla... pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... dos lindos tortolitos disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de vida – dijo el segundo jinete acercándose a ellos.

- Creo que debemos dejar las preguntas para más tarde – le dijo Link a la chica mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse – aléjate... yo me encargare de ellos.

- No, no lo haré... yo no quería que tú te vieras involucrado en este combate, pero si las cosas se han dado de esta forma no te dejaré sólo... tú mejor que nadie conoces su poder – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, estaba determinada.

- Ya me hartaron, ahora mismo acabaremos con ustedes.

Los dos jinetes se preparaban para atacar a los jóvenes.

- Basta de charlas – dijo ella poniéndose delante de Link – invoco el poder del viento de Farore.

Luego de las palabras de la princesa un nuevo tornado hizo su aparición, chocando contra el cuerpo de ambos jinetes, levantándose una inmensa nube de polvo.

- Debemos alejarnos de este lugar o el tornado nos atrapara también – le advirtió la joven tomando del brazo a al Hylian y comenzando a correr.

El tornado fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, y cuando este desapareció por completo ellos ya se encontraban a una prudente distancia.

- Eres una gran hechicera Zelda – halagó a la princesa sonriéndole – pero no deberías confiarte al combatir – le dice al tiempo que rasgaba parte de la tela verde que formaba parte de su traje.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la chica mirándolo confundida.

- Déjame ver eso – dijo tomando su brazo derecho y examinando su herida – a sí estará mejor – agregó mientras envolvía con cuidado la herida en la tela - esto servirá para detener momentáneamente la hemorragia – le explicó.

- Gracias – le dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada.

- ¡Link!

El grito de una chica llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Malon? – se preguntó el rubio al ver que ella se acercaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraban.

Pero la chica no alcanzó a llegar hasta el lugar, ambos jinetes se habían interpuesto en su camino, uno de ellos la atrapó con uno de sus brazos, ella intentó inútilmente liberarse, pero no tenía nada en sus manos con lo que pudiera ayudarse, en el momento en que la habían capturado había soltado el arco y las flechas que traía consigo.

- ¡Malon! – gritó el chico viendo como ella forcejeaba inútilmente.

- ¿No piensan venir a ayudar a su linda amiguita? – Les dijo el jinete que acompañaba al que tenía a la chica – les proponemos un cambio... usted princesita por ella... ¿Qué nos dicen?

Link pensaba ir a rescatar a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera moverse la princesa lo detuvo.

- Espera Link... si vas por ella caerás en su trampa – le dijo sosteniéndolo de un brazo para que no se marchara.

-Pero si no hacemos algo ellos van a matar a Malon – le dijo mirando a la princesa.

- Escucha... vez eso – dijo apuntando el arco y las flechas que se encontraban junto a los jinetes – yo me encargare de distraerlos, si creen que tienen el control de la situación posiblemente suelten a Malon y en ese momento tú debes atacarlos...

- Pero eso es muy peligroso – le dijo inseguro del plan de la chica.

- No tenemos alternativa – agregó ella mirándolo con seguridad – confía en mi... tengo una idea.

Con estas últimas palabras la princesa comenzó a caminar hacía el encuentro con los jinetes y cuando se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia se detuvo.

- Está bien... lo acepto. Dejen libre a la chica y me entregaré – les dijo tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible.

Malon había dejado de forcejear, ahora escuchaba atenta las palabras de la princesa.

- _No lo puedo creer... ¿Ella va ha sacrificarse por mi? – _pensó mientras miraba a la joven – _he juzgado muy mal a la princesa... ella es muy diferente a lo que yo creí._

_- _No creas que vamos a caer en tus trampas – le respondió uno de ellos.

- Creo que a ustedes no puedo engañarlos... – dijo avanzando nuevamente – ustedes desean la Trifuerza ¿no es así?... la verdad es que yo no quiero morir en este lugar, y ahora que lo pienso el triangulo sagrado sólo me ha traído problemas...

Mientras tanto Link había comenzado a avanzar cautelosamente, ya se encontraba a una prudente distancia a espaldas de los jinetes y ahora óolo espera el momento indicado para contraatacar.

- Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea, toma a la chica – le dijo liberando y empujando a Malon hasta Zelda que ya se encontraba junto a la princesa a menos de un metro de ellos – podemos acabar con la dos al mismo tiempo.

- _Ahora – _pensó el joven listo para atacar.

Zelda alcanzó a sostener a Malon antes de que cayera, la chica se encontraba confundida y asustada, pero la princesa se paró delante de ella para cubrirla y protegerla.

- Escúchame Malon, pase lo que pase, no te separes de mi – le dijo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos – esto va ha ser muy peligroso...

Los jinetes se dirigieron hacia ambas jóvenes, Link comenzó a avanzar pero se detuvo unos metros más adelante y para sorpresa de Malon la princesa también comenzó a correr, aunque no entendía cual era su real objetivo, por más rápido que ellas corrieran eso sujetos les darían alcance.

- Malon no te detengas... ¿Me oyes? – le preguntó la princesa sin dejar de correr.

Ella no respondió, pero siguió corriendo.

- No lograrán escapar – dijo uno de los jinetes siguiendo de cerca de las chicas.

Las monstruosas figuras de los jinetes les estaban dando alcance a cada paso que daban, aunque no se percataron que estaban corriendo describiendo una semicircunferencia, Zelda se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Que hace?... ellos van a alcanzarnos – le dijo alarmada Malon a la princesa.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger los objetos que se encontraban en el suelo.

Malon observó el lugar donde se encontraban descubriendo que se trataba del mismo sitio en donde antes habían estado los jinetes, luego observó como la princesa que sin ningún esfuerzo y con una habilidad sorprendente colocaba una flecha en posición y apuntaba a uno de los jinetes, ambos detenidos a unos metros de ellas.

- Princesa... ¿Qué pretende hacer?... con una flecha no logrará derribarlos a ambos – le dijo analizando la situación.

- Confía en mi... sólo debemos esperar un momento más – le respondió muy segura de lo que hacia.

- _¿Esperar? – _Se preguntó confundida - _¿Qué debía esperar exactamente?_

La verdad es que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que la princesa tenía planeado, pero al parecer hasta el momento todo había salido según lo que ella había predicho.

- ¿No me digas que pretendes derrotarnos a ambos con una inofensiva flecha? – le preguntó uno de los jinetes de manera irónica, ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Quién sabe? – fue la simple respuesta de la joven.

Luego cerró los parpados y comenzó a concentrar energía en la pequeña punta de la flecha, que al poco tiempo comenzó a brillar de una manera sorprendente.

- ¡Ahora Link! – gritó antes de soltar la flecha que se dirigió hacía uno de los jinetes.

La flecha atravesó una de las pequeñas rendijas del casto del monstruo, y la energía contenida en esta comenzó a hacer su efecto, de las muchas fisuras y espacios de la armadura una intensa luz comenzó a salir y el grito de aparente dolor del jinete se hizo presente al tiempo que Link lograba acertarle un fuerte golpe con su espada por la espalda.

El otro jinete en medio de la confusión no alcanzó a retroceder cuando una nueva flecha de luz lo atravesó a él y Link de la misma manera que con el jinete anterior lo atravesó con su espada. Esta vez la energía oscura no salió de las armaduras de los jinetes como en la primera ocasión, al parecer la energía de la flecha había destruido sus esencias por completo.

Malon aún muy sorprendida por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar cayó de rodillas al suelo... luego el silencio de la noche se volvió a apoderar del lugar, ninguno de los tres se había movido de su lugar ni mucho menos había articulado palabra.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo rompiendo el silencio la princesa al tiempo que se inclinaba junto a la chica para mirarle el rostro.

- Si... muchas gracias princesa – le respondió bajando la mirada apenada – no debió molestarse en protegerme.

- No me trates de usted, Malon – le dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas – me gustaría que me consideraras tu amiga – dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

- Me alegra que estés bien Malon – dijo el chico acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban las jóvenes.

- Link... yo – comenzó a decir la chica intentando ordenar sus ideas.

- No te preocupes, ya no te molestaremos más... creo que es hora de que nosotros nos marchemos – dijo el chico cuando ya se encontraba junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué?... pero ¿Por qué no se quedan hasta mañana? – les preguntó sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

- Ya hemos causado demasiados problemas... muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine vendré a visitarte – le respondió el chico.

- Te estaré esperando – le dijo como respuesta la joven.

Luego de eso Zelda, aún con el arco en su mano, ayudó a que Malon se incorporara y los tres comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el rancho.

- Zelda – la llamó Link – creo que esto es tuyo – le dijo mostrándole una espada con hoja delgada y un mango color rosa pálido – la encontré cuando me dirigía a atacar a esos monstruos – le explicó al notar la cara de duda que la chica ponía.

- Me alegra que la hayas encontrado... pensé que no volvería a verla – le dijo tomándola entre sus manos.

Link observó como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica, al parecer esa espada era algo muy preciado para ella y haberla recuperado la alegraba. Malon observó como ahora Link y la princesa caminaban muy juntos, el no dejaba de mirarla y ella sólo intercambiaba una que otra mirada con el chico.

- _Hacen una linda pareja – _pensó observándolos sonriente.

Ahora los celos y la rabia habían desaparecido, incluso ya no le dolía pensar que Link no la amaba, se notaba que era muy feliz estando junto a la princesa y que ella le correspondía y eso la hacía feliz... además debía reconocer que se había equivocado al juzgar a Zelda sin conocerla, en definitiva la princesa era muy diferente a lo que ella había pensado, ahora podía entender el porque Link se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

Una misteriosa sombra se desplazaba por el campo de Hyrule a gran velocidad, casi parecía que no llegaba a tocar el suelo, su objetivo estaba muy claro al igual que el lugar hacia donde se dirigía.

- _Los esperaré en el bosque_ – pensó sin detenerse.

La misión que Ganondorf le había encomendado era a su parecer, muy sencilla, para cumplir con su petición ni siquiera tendría que utilizar sus manos, sólo debía hacer que sus marionetas entraran a escena.

- Este encuentro acabara en el primer acto – dijo seguido de una macabra carcajada que se extinguió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se detuvo a la entrada del bosque, analizando con sus desorbitados ojos el lugar.

- Esperé ansioso nuestro encuentro jovencitos – fue lo último que dijo antes de internarse en la oscuridad aún más profunda que provocaban los árboles en la noche.

* * *

Epona avanzaba con una rapidez increíble, su objetivo, el bosque de las ilusiones (N.A: n.n si tiene el mismo nombre que le desierto, para variar no se me ocurrió otro nombre XDD), un bosque que se había descubierto recientemente y que tampoco era muy visitado, se ubicaba justamente debajo de la montaña de la muerte, en una especie de agujero que habían formado las mismas montañas.

- ¿Por qué no vamos directamente al siguiente calabozo? – le preguntó el chico a la princesa que iba sentada justo delante de él.

- Recuerda que Nayru dijo que dentro de ese bosque vivía una amiga, que podría ayudarnos – le respondió.

Hace menos de una hora que habían partido del rancho, la despedida había sido breve, sólo habían regresado a buscar el escaso equipaje que llevaban y luego se habían marchado.

- Hay algo que quedó pendiente – dijo Link abrazando con una sola mano el cuerpo de la chica – no entiendo porque decidiste enfrentarte sola a los jinetes...

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano Link retomaría ese tema, suspiró resignada a hablar.

- Yo había sentido desde mucho antes que te durmieras la maligna presencia de ellos acercarse, en ese momento creía que deberíamos escapar, pero ambos estábamos tan cansado que no quise siquiera decírtelo, y cuando ellos al fin habían logrado darnos alcance era demasiado tarde para huir, sabía que me estaban buscando a mi y por eso no quise involúcrate en esa pelea, creí que yo sola sería capaz de acabar con ellos... lamento mucho habértelo ocultado, pero no quería preocuparte para que pudieras descansar.

- Zelda... sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que luches sola – le dijo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

- Lo siento, mi intensión nunca fue preocuparte – le respondió cerrando los parpados al sentir la suave respiración de Link muy cerca de su cuello.

- Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo – le susurró junto a su oído.

La chica no alcanzó a responderle, Epona se había detenido justo delante de un denso bosque, al fin habían llegado. Ambos bajaron del lomo de la yegua.

- Deberemos seguir a pie – dijo la chica tomando su espada el arco y las flechas y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

- Espera... – Link la detuvo antes de que esta entrara – no seguiremos avanzando si no me prometes que serás sincera conmigo, sin importar la situación.

- Link... ahora no hay tiempo para esto – le dijo intentando apartarse.

- No continuaremos hasta que me prometas que confiaras en mi, pase lo que pase – le dijo poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Link... yo confió en ti y tú lo sabes – le dijo como respuesta.

- Quiero que no me ocultes lo que sabes, estoy seguro que hay algo que no me has dicho, es por eso que no quieres prometerlo – le dijo de manera muy seria.

- No puedo... aún no puedo revelarte todo lo que se – le respondió bajando la mirada.

- En ese caso prométeme que cuando llegue el momento me lo dirás... y también que no volverás a poner tu vida en riesgo sin decírmelo – le dijo levantando su rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

- Lo prometo... – dijo después de un momento de silencio – juro revelarte todo lo que en estos momentos no puedo y también te prometo no volver a actuar por mi cuenta sin decírtelo – le termino de responder.

Link acercó su rostro hasta el de ella y junto sus labios con los de la joven.

- Con este beso he sellado tu promesa – le dijo luego de separarse de ella, manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

- Link... – Susurró sonriéndole. El chico era muy tierno y comprensivo con ella y eso la enternecía.

- Debemos continuar – le dijo y tomándole su mano se dirigió hacia la espesura del bosque.

* * *

El hombre se encontraba sentado en uno de los troncos caídos del lugar, esperando paciente la llegada de sus invitados.

- Al fin están aquí... muy pronto comenzará la obra... – dijo tomando la flauta entre sus huesudas manos.

La sonrisa macabra en su rostro no se había borrado y sus ojos sin parpados seguían analizando la oscuridad a la espera de los chicos que se acercaban, sin saberlo, hasta sus redes.

* * *

Link caminaba delante de Zelda, apartando el gran número de ramas que se interponía en su camino, había algo en este bosque que no le gustaba.

- No estoy muy seguro que este bosque sea habitado por alguien, la verdad es que me parece demasiado silencioso – comentó el chico sin detenerse y aún sosteniendo la mano de la joven princesa.

- Tienes razón... hay algo muy extraño en este bosque...- concordó la chica buscando algún indicio de vida con la mirada.

De pronto una melodía muy particular comenzó a escucharse no muy lejana del lugar donde se encontraban, de inmediato la chica se detuvo, en su mente la horrenda imagen del rostro del titiritero volvió ha hacerse presente y un inevitable escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Zelda, estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado al ver el trance en el que ella había entrado.

De pronto millones de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza al mirar la extraña y brillante marca que había aparecido en la frente del chico, un mundo completamente oscuro y congelado por la nieve se presentaba ante ella, oscuras criaturas con marcas extrañas comenzaron a rodearla, sus movimientos lentos y seguros la confundían, luego las criaturas desaparecieron y en su lugar la enorme figura de un ojo metálico apareció, la lava brillante y burbujeante salpicó cuando la enorme estructura metálica cayó sobre ella, luego las imágenes volvieron a reemplazarse ahora la figura de una bestia que aullaba sobre una elevada colina completamente desolada alumbrada por la luna y más tarde fue atrapada en la oscuridad, una oscuridad impenetrable.

- Zelda, por favor... respóndeme – le insistió el chico.

Pero era imposible que ella lo oyera en la oscuridad en la que ahora se encontraba envuelta, en medio de esa oscuridad la blanca figura de otra criatura había aparecido, ella la miraba como pidiéndole algo, su mirada se le hacía familiar, muy familiar... luego el piso desapareció y ella comenzaba a caer dejando atrás a misteriosa criatura. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontró delante de un enorme castillo inundado por las tinieblas sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse tras ella y al voltear se encontró de frente con Link, luego la imagen del chico desapareció como si se tratara de un espejismo y en su lugar la figura de un lobo lo había reemplazado...

- Zelda... – volvió a llamarla una vez más.

- Link... eres tú... – dijo hablando más para ella misma que dirigiéndose al joven.

La chica había vuelto a la realidad, y al mirar al rubio se había percatado que la marca en su frente no había desaparecido, ahora está brillaba con más intensidad. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que las tinieblas comenzaban a avanzar a su encuentro.

- Link... tú eres el elegido... - su voz era opacada por las tinieblas que se cernían con una enorme rapidez sobre ellos.

- ¿El elegido? – preguntó el chico muy confundido.

El sonido la música producida por una flauta en la lejanía seguía presente en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos le tomó la mayor importancia.

- Han venido por ti Link... ve y busca un gran castillo envuelto en las tinieblas, es ahí donde están las respuestas... deja... que la criatura vestida de blanco te guíe... – le dijo separándose del chico retrocediendo.

- No entiendo lo que dices... ¿De qué me estas hablando? – le preguntó muy confundido por las palabras de la chica.

- Debemos separarnos, al lugar que tú te diriges no puedo acompañarte... por favor ten cuidado – le dijo con los ojos vidriosos por la lágrimas que amenazaban por salir – lamento no poder ayudarte... no sabes como lamento que el destino haya vuelto a elegirte... – terminó de decirle para luego alejarse corriendo en medio de la espesura del bosque.

- Zelda, espera – dijo Link dispuesto a seguirla.

Su intento se vio impedido, algo lo tenía firmemente sujeto.

-Pero que... – voltio para observar que era lo que le impedía seguir adelante.

Se sorprendió al ver la impenetrable oscuridad que avanzaba lentamente, una de sus piernas había sido atrapada entre esta oscuridad y era ese el motivo por el cual no podía avanzar... intento retroceder, pero le fue imposible, y fue entonces cuando una extraña voz que lo llamaba se oyó al interior de las sombras y luego una gigantesca mano de alguna bestia desconocida lo atrapó, llevándolo junto con ella al interior del portal.

* * *

Zelda seguía corriendo, deseaba alejarse del lugar donde sabía que Link ya había desaparecido, las imágenes que acaba de ver habían sido muy confusas, pero cada una de ellas le hablaban por separado de una realidad misteriosa y de un secreto que debía ser revelado...

- Link... – dijo al detenerse al fin, respirando de manera agitada por el repentino esfuerzo -... por favor Link... ten mucho cuidado...

Cerró los parpados para intentar pensar mejor en la situación y fue en ese momento que se percató nuevamente de la melodiosa canción producida por la flauta muy cercana, sin saber lo que realmente encontraría decidió seguir el sonido.

- ¿De donde proviene esa melodía? – se preguntó mientras avanzaba. El sonido le parecía cautivante.

Paso a paso la melodía se escuchaba más cercana, pasó entre unos densos arbustos que le impedían seguir y se detuvo al ver al hombre encapuchado sentado sobre un tronco que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. El hombre mantenía los ojos abiertos fijos ahora en ella, sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos... cuando la canción había finalizado el hombre apartó la flauta de sus labios y con una macabra sonrisa decidió saludar a la joven.

- Ha llegado justo a tiempo para el primer acto mi princesa – le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Usted... usted es el titiritero... – dijo viendo con pánico al hombre que aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

- Si... a si es... yo soy el titiritero y usted bella jovencita, debe ser la princesa Zelda... es un honor estar bajo su presencia – le dijo al tiempo que hacia una pronunciada inclinación – pero ya basta de presentaciones, la función debe continuar.

Con estas últimas palabras volvió a llevar el delgado instrumento hasta sus labios y sin dejar de observar a la chica comenzó a tocar una nueva, pero esta vez espeluznante melodía y al poco tiempo innumerables risas comenzaron escucharse junto a la canción...

* * *

Link despertó con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, sentía como si algo lo hubiera azotado con gran fuerza, abrió lentamente los parpados y de inmediato se percató de que ya no se encontraba en Hyrule, se levantó de un salto notando que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, nuevamente había vuelto a convertirse en lobo.

- ¿Qué fue lo pasó? – se preguntó analizando a su alrededor.

Algo en Twilight Realm había cambiado, el mundo seguía tan muerto como antes, el cielo tan oscuro como la última vez, pero ahora el piso estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en este lugar?

**Continuará...**

Uff, al fin e acabado con este capi, lamento mucho haberlo hecho tannnn largo.

Y como siempre antes de despedirme deseo agradecer los review que han dejado, en verdad muchas gracias n.n esta vez si que no tarde tanto en actualizar XDD… gracias a **Dialirvi**, **Itxier**, **MEREDY**, **lagenerala**, **Miko Farore Tonks** y a **phamtomgirl**, muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n, espero que el capi no se les haga muy largo, porque según mi parecer si lo es XDD.

Hasta la próxima! non


	26. Animal Nocturno

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 25: Animal Nocturno .-.-.-.**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, percatándose del cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo, nuevamente había aparecido sobre su pata izquierda la esposa y el trozo de cadena que había quedado unido a ella cuando había escapado junto a una extraña criatura de una misteriosa prisión.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, aún estaba mareado, seguramente por la caída, la extraña mano que lo había atrapado lo había lanzado con una fuerza increíble hacía algún lugar, luego había perdido por completo la conciencia, por lo que no podía recordar el momento en que se había transformado.

- ¿Qué... qué le sucedió a este lugar? – Se preguntó confundido al percatarse que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de algo blanco y frío - ¿Nieve?

Avanzó lentamente, sintiendo como sus patas se hundían en la blanca nieve y sus pisadas quedaban perfectamente marcadas.

- He vuelto a Twilight Realm... debo encontrar a Midna y Celina – dijo sin detener el paso.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, estaba perdido dentro de un mundo completamente desconocido para él, además aún no había podido descifrar el extraño mensaje que Zelda le había dicho antes de alejarse.

- Busca un gran castillo envuelto por tinieblas, es ahí donde encontraras las respuestas... deja que la criatura que viste de blanco te guíe... – repitió la frase que la chica le había dicho tratando de comprenderla – busca un gran castillo... pero ¿Cómo?, en este lugar sólo viven animales... ¿Cómo es posible que exista un castillo...? – Dijo meditando lo extraña que le parecía la idea – esperen un momento... estuve encerrado en un calabozo, un animal tampoco puede haber construido un calabozo... digo es imposible que yo pueda manipular algo con estas patas – dijo deteniéndose para poder observar lo que antes fueron sus manos.

Si, era imposible, de ninguna manera podría haber manipulado algún objeto, ni un halcón, ni un oso, ni ninguna otra criatura que conociera podría haberlo hecho, eso sólo podía llevarlo a una conclusión, en Twilight Realm existen seres humanos o existieron en algún momento, definitivamente la última opción era mucho más lógica, pero si alguna vez existieron... ¿Por qué habían desaparecido?

- Hay algo que no encaja, este lugar esconde un secreto y en estos momentos es indispensable que lo descubra – dijo para encaminarse nuevamente hacia algún lugar.

Si quería encontrar respuestas, primero que nada debía encontrar algún ser vivo, y si seguía caminando sin sentido definitivamente no lograría llegar a ningún lugar, necesitaba planificar alguna estrategia o algún plan de acción.

- Si tan sólo Midna estuviera aquí – dijo pensando en su misteriosa amiga.

Era cierto que no sabía nada acerca de ella, pero algo en su mirada le decía que era confiable, además que ya lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, si no hubiera sido por ella nunca hubiera logrado escapar de la celda.

- Les dije que me esperaran... pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá trascurrido en este lugar? – se preguntó meditando si era posible que Midna y Celina seguirían en el mismo sitio donde las había visto por última vez – imposible... y aunque aún se encontraran en ese bosque, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegar hasta allá.

Debía admitir que esta vez si se encontraba completamente sólo en este mundo desolado...

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó agudizando su sensible oído.

Había logrado captar un sonido bastante peculiar, estaba seguro que lo había oído en otro momento, pero no lograba recordar donde, dirigió su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo y se percató del extraño portal que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde el estaba.

- Ese sonido... son ellos... – dijo mirando como del portal caía una conocida y monstruosa criatura.

De inmediato comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde el portal y las criaturas debían encontrase, seguramente había algo importante en ese lugar y era ese el motivo por el cual las criaturas habían venido. Disminuyó el paso cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros del portal que comenzaba a desaparecer y ocultándose detrás de unos pequeños arbustos se dispuso a observar la situación.

- No puede ser... – dijo sorprendido al descubrir el motivo por el cual las criaturas habían aparecido en ese sitio.

Observó como unos tres monstruos golpeaban con fuerza una gran estatua, la figura de un hombre joven, con un gran báculo en las manos y una gran corona sobre su cabeza.

- Eso... eso es un hombre... – dijo mirando como lentamente la estatua de piedra desaparecía - ¿Por qué están haciendo eso?

- ¡Deténganse! – la voz femenina pero determinada de alguien, llamo la atención de los tres monstruos que de inmediato voltearon.

- ¿Celina? – se preguntó Link, aún oculto tras el arbusto viendo la figura de la loba blanca acercarse hasta el sitio donde los tres monstruos se encontraban.

El pelaje blanco de la loba se confundía perfectamente con la blanca nieve del suelo, pero eso no evito que los tres monstruos se percataran de su presencia.

- No permitiré que destruyan el pasado de este mundo... no dejaré que ese pasado quede en el olvido, tarde o temprano los habitantes se enteraran de la verdad y dejaran de ocultarse – les dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta ellos.

- Olvido... – repitió una de las criaturas con una voz que parecía salir de otro sitio.

La criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente a la joven loba, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra... olvido... definitivamente Twilight Realm ocultaba algo, ahora lo había comprobado.

- Este sitió seguramente tiene un pasado mucho más oscuro que el mismo presente – dijo Link observando la situación – Celina sabe mucho más de lo que creí, pero en estos momentos eso no importa, tengo que ayudarla – dijo determinado a atacar a las bestias.

La joven loba se preparaba para atacar, mantenía sus puntiagudas orejas inclinadas hacia atrás, sus ojos ámbar fijos en su objetivo, sus filosos colmillos al descubierto y su pelo completamente erizado.

- Vengan por mi... no les tengo miedo...

Las criaturas rodearon a Celina, ella aún no hacía ningún movimiento, le era imposible atacarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo y si se decidía por uno, los otros dos monstruos aprovecharían su oportunidad.

- _Estoy atrapada... – _pensó manteniéndose alerta, cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser el último.

- ¡Aléjense de ella!

- ¿Link? – la loba parecía confundida.

Link se encontraba detenido junto a la casi destruida estatua, mirando desafiante a las bestias que seguían rodeando a Celina.

- Olvido... – repitieron una vez más, sin prestarle la menor atención al chico.

- Bien... como quieran... les demostrare el gran error que cometen al no tomarme enserio – les dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre una de las tres criaturas.

Celina al ver como uno de los monstruos caía, de inmediato imitó al chico y se decidió a atacar a otra, la última criatura reacción al instante, decidiéndose a atacar a la loba, pero antes de que pudiera dañarla, las fuertes mandíbulas de Link atraparon su enorme brazo. Minutos más tarde lo único que quedó de las tres criaturas fueron los extraños y pequeños cuadros de materia suspendidos en el aire, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

- Gracias... – dijo la joven loba mirando al chico que se encontraba delante de ella.

- Me alegra mucho encontrarte Celina – le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella - ¿Dónde esta Midna?

- No lo se... hace días que no la veo... – le respondió.

- ¿Días?... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que yo me marche? – le preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

- Tres meses... dijiste que volverías pronto, por eso te estuvimos esperando durante mucho tiempo, pero la situación comenzaba a salirse de control – dijo bajando la mirada, parecía cansada y la pelea que acababan de librar seguramente no era la culpable - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó casi susurrando.

- Lo siento, lamento mucho haberlos abandonado durante tanto tiempo – le dijo muy arrepentido, estaba seguro que durante todo ese tiempo algo había ocurrido en este lugar y por lo que alcanzaba a notar ese algo no era nada bueno.

- Cuando te conocí siempre creí que eras especial, muy diferente a los demás, y es por eso que te seguí, pensé que tu tendrías las respuestas que yo había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo... – comenzó a decirle al tiempo que se sentaba.

- Celina... tú... – Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar la frase ya que la joven loba continuó hablando.

- Midna me contó que tú no pertenecías a este mundo y que la apariencia que tienes ahora no es tu forma verdadera... – le dijo observándolo con detenimiento -... pero aún así... me pareces tan real... a diferencia de mi.

- Si... tienes razón, cada vez que vuelvo ha este mundo mi cuerpo cambia y adquiere esta forma – le dijo observándose a si mismo – al principio me parecía inconcebible, sentía que estaba atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que no era el mió... pero luego llegue a comprender que este que esta aquí también soy yo... es difícil de explicar... pero creo que la forma que mi cuerpo ha tomado es parte de mi realidad... es la bestia que yo llevó dentro.

- Link...- susurró el nombre del chico - _eres admirable... yo desde que nací siempre he buscado otra realidad no queriendo aceptar la que me fue entregada... en cambio él... sabiendo que esta no es su realidad ha mirado bajo la mascará de su apariencia... – _pensó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos he intentaba retener la lágrimas.

- Pero... no comprendo, según tengo entendido tú naciste en este mundo y tu cuerpo siempre ha tenido la misma apariencia... entonces ¿por qué dudas de tu realidad? – le preguntó observando a la chica.

- Todo comenzó cuando era pequeña... nací entre una jauría de lobos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creí, pero había algo en mi que era diferente a los otros, nunca entendí el porque todos mis semejantes se apartaban de mi... me trataban como extraña...

- ¿Es por eso que comenzaste a dudar de que tu apariencia no fuera real... no es así? – le preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

- Si... a si es, y fue por eso que a medida que fui creciendo se volvió casi una obsesión el buscar la verdad acerca de mi origen...

**.-.-.-. FASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Era de noche, tal como todos los días, ya que en el mundo en el que vivía el tiempo transcurría de una forma extraña, la oscuridad era la gran gobernante del mundo, era tanto así que hasta las plantas habían logrado desarrollar una forma de transformar la luz que la luna producía en energía, por lo que nunca fue necesario el día.

- Si me aparto de la jauría durante unos minutos nadie notara mi presencia – dijo adentrándose entre los densos matorrales del bosque.

Este era el momento perfecto para llevar acabo su plan, el que había estado preparando durante semanas, y hoy se cumplían todas las condiciones adecuadas para llevarlo a cabo... toda la jauría se encontraba alerta por el eminente ataque de otra jauría de lobos que se había adentrado en su territorio, la luna completamente llena proporcionaba una luz perfecta para poder investigar el santuario prohibido.

- Estoy segura que en ese lugar están las respuestas que busco... – dijo mientras atravesaba el bosque con una rapidez increíble, era como si conociera a la perfección el camino.

- Ven... – una voz misteriosa hizo que la pequeña loba se detuviera de golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso?... – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar el origen de la misteriosa voz - _si alguien me esta siguiendo estaré perdida... _– pensó intentando calmar su ya acelerado corazón – _todo estará bien... si no hago esto... nunca podré descubrir la verdad..._

Comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha más cautela, sentía que alguien o algo la estaba observando, la estaba siguiendo, podía oír que cada pisada que daba se repetía en alguna parte que no podía determinar, tal vez detrás, tal vez delante o quizás junto a ella, pero fuera donde fuera no podía ver nada ni a nadie.

- Ven... – nuevamente la voz volvía ha hacerse presente.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo perdiendo el control, ahora si había logrado entender lo que la voz decía, pero la simple palabra la asustaba aún más.

- Ven...

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó intentado que su voz sonara lo más determinada y segura posible.

- Ven...

- ¿A dónde? – Definitivamente la insistencia de esa voz la perturbaba – _no entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? ¿A donde quiere que me dirija?_

Siguió avanzando y junto a ella los pasos, tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación, seguramente estaba demasiado sugestionada por la grave falta que estaba a punto de cometer y era este el motivo por el cual escuchaba los extraños pasos y la misteriosa voz.

- Ven...

- Aquí estoy... – dijo deteniéndose de pronto, ahora no le importaba de donde provenía la voz ni mucho menos si la criatura invisible que caminaba lo hacía junto a ella o detrás.

Al fin había llegado al santuario prohibido, una edificación que ni ella ni ninguna criatura que hubiera conocido jamás hubiera podido realizar... era increíble, poseía enormes pilares que sostenían una estructura aún más grande, todo estaba hecho de algún material que ella no conocía, parecía muy duro y a la luz de la luna la edificación parecía brillar con gran intensidad, a pesar que todo el lugar parecía abandonado, casi en ruinas, tenía un aire místico que nunca olvidaría.

- Es... increíble – dijo acercándose casi hipnotizada a la maravillosa estructura que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

- Te esperábamos...

Nuevamente era esa misteriosa voz, pero ahora ya no le asustaba, incluso se le hacía familiar al igual que ese lugar, por un minuto creyó que era este lugar el que había estado buscando toda su vida, al fin se sentía en casa...

- El paso del tiempo es cruel... pero el olvido lo es aún más...

- ¿Olvido? – preguntó sin entender las palabras que escuchaba.

En estos momentos esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido lógico para ella, su realidad siempre había sido vivir entre una manada de lobos, como una más, su cuerpo era el de un lobo pero aunque siempre había querido apartar esa idea de su mente ahora le parecía más claro que nunca que su alma había sido atrapada dentro de un cuerpo que no era el suyo... pero ¿por qué?... Si realmente ella no pertenecía a esa manada entonces ¿quién era en realidad?

- En este santuario han permanecido encerradas nuestras almas, desde hace siglos nuestras almas han permanecido en la espera de alguien que nos oiga, que pueda entender nuestro llamado... tú... nos has escuchado...

- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién soy? – les preguntó acercándose aún más a la edificación.

- Toca el mármol...

- ¿Mármol? – preguntó sin entender a que se referían.

- La estructura blanca delante de ti... tócalo...

Sin saber el porque le hacía caso a las extrañas voces que le hablaban, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyo las delanteras sobre la piedra blanquecina.

- Esta frió... – dijo sintiendo la helada estructura.

- Si... eso es obra de nosotros... nuestra naturaleza nos dio el poder para crear cosas grandiosas, pero que aún así seguían estando sin vida... sin el sol era imposible que estructuras como estas adquirieran calor...

- ¿Qué es el sol? – los volvió a interrogar.

- El sol es algo que nosotros ambicionamos con alcanzar... algo que en este mundo nunca ha existido, pero que conocimos por una extraña casualidad... su grandeza... su luz... su calor nos cautivo... y deseamos poseerlo y fue ese el motivo por el cual fuimos castigados...

- No los entiendo...

- Tal vez después del castigo que recibirás, si puedas entender el significado de la palabra prohibido – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

La joven loba se separó de la edificación y lentamente volteó para poder observar al enorme lobo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

- Maestro... yo... – comenzó ha hablar con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Has roto una ley elemental en la manada, lo lamento Celina... pero como líder y macho alfa no puedo permitir que tú atrevimiento se quede sin castigo... me veo obligado a exiliarte... márchate si no quieres morir y no vuelvas a pisar estas tierras nunca más...

- Pero yo... – comenzó a decir con la cola entre sus patas, estaba asustada, el macho alfa era un lobo ya entrado en edad, pero eso no le afectaba, su cuerpo aún era vigoroso y sus años le daban sabiduría... pero en estos momento a ella le parecía la criatura más temible sobre la tierra.

- ¡Vete! – le gritó mostrándole sus largos y afilados colmillos.

La joven loba se apartó huyendo aterrada del lugar, sabía que ya no podría volver a lo que antes considero su hogar, ahora era una exiliada y no tenía derecho a pisar las tierras que antes le habían pertenecido... las lágrimas que en sus ojos se habían acumulado mientras corría lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían, ahora se derramaban libres, cayendo sobre el suelo.

- De hoy en adelante viviré sola, asechando entre las sombras como un animal nocturno... prometo que no descansare hasta descubrir la verdad... ese pasado que han ocultado...

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

- Celina... no se... no se que decirte... – no sabía que podría decirle, ninguna palabra de aliento le ayudaría a olvidar ese pasado.

- Pierde cuidado... mi pasado no tiene importancia...- le dijo ocultando la tristeza que sentía al recordar su infancia.

- No quiero sonar imprudente, pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién es el hombre de esta estatua? – le dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

- El es el último rey de Twilight Realm – le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo que quedaba de la estatua.

- ¿Último rey?, entonces... ¿es cierto que en Twilight Realm existieron los hombres? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

Si la respuesta de la chica era afirmativa, sus suposiciones se verían confirmadas, aunque por lo que acaba de contarle Celina, era obvio que cuando ella era pequeña era esa la misma inquietud que poseía, y si realmente los hombres gobernaron esta tierra ¿qué fue lo que terminó con su reinado?

Celina se disponía a responder la pregunta que Link le había hecho, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que inesperadamente alguien se adelanto a ella.

- Si, hace mucho tiempo Twilight Realm era gobernado por hombres... – respondió una conocida voz entre los arbustos.

La figura de una pequeña criatura que flotaba y avanzaba lentamente se acercó hasta el lugar se encontraban los dos lobos.

- ¡Midna! – la saludo Link levantándose de un salto y acercándose hasta ella – Pensé que te había sucedido algo... me alegra mucho que estés bien.

- No debería sorprenderte mi presencia chico, ya que fui yo la que te trajo de vuelta hasta este lugar – le respondió guiñándole el único ojo que tenía descubierto.

- ¿Qué?... entonces... ¿esa enorme mano era tuya? – le preguntó algo confundido por la reciente confesión de su compañera.

- Claro... y déjame decirte que tu novia no sólo es muy linda, además posee grandes poderes, nunca creí que fuera capaz de verme a través de la oscuridad – le contó mientras se acercaba a la joven loba para poder saludarla – lamento haberte abandonado Celina... pero si no lo hacía quien sabe cuantos días más estaríamos esperando a que él se dignara a aparecer.

- Bien... y ahora que estamos nuevamente reunidos ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó algo abochornado por palabras de la pequeña criatura – siento que hay una parte de la historia que me he perdido.

- Así es Link, aún hay una parte esencial en esta historia que no conoces, te contaré todo lo que necesites saber por el camino, si permanecemos en este lugar estaremos en peligro ya que ustedes dos han armado un verdadero escándalo – le dijo mirándolos con reproche pero a la vez con una extraña sonrisa.

De esta manera los tres comenzaron a avanzar, dirigidos por las indicaciones de Midna, quien se encontraba sobre el lomo de Link, para ella era más cómodo viajar así.

* * *

La chica aún no había logrado hacer ningún movimiento, por alguna extraña razón sus músculos no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro.

- _¿Qué esta haciendo? – _Se preguntó mientras miraba como el repulsivo sujeto comenzaba a entonar una melodía bastante tétrica con su flauta – _esa canción... estoy segura que la he escuchado en otro sitio._

El titiritero movía sus dedos con gran rapidez sobre el delgado y alargado instrumento, tapando y destapando los pequeños agujeros por turno, instantes más tarde, sobre los árboles algo comenzaba a movilizarse.

- _Ya lo recuerdo... esa canción es la que los hechiceros usan para controlar a los muertos... – _se dijo al tiempo que instintivamente retrocedía un paso.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en escapar princesita... la función ya ha comenzado – le dijo dejando se tocar el instrumento - y usted es parte del elenco... – le termino de decir para luego volver a concentrase en la canción.

La melodía volvía a inundar el lugar en tinieblas, Zelda nuevamente retrocedió un paso sin despegar la vista del sujeto frente a ella, pero esta vez había chocado contra algo, temerosa volteo a ver de que se trataba.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó cayendo de espaldas al suelo viendo ahora la extraña figura de lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

La chica tomó con fuerza el mango de su espada, pero aún permanecía sobre el suelo sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento. Para su sorpresa la extraña figura aún no realizaba ningún movimiento, sólo permanecía ahí parada delante de ella, con la mirada fija en algún lugar indeterminado.

- Eso... eso es... una marioneta – dijo al observar los delgados y casi transparentes hilos unidos a cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

La marioneta tenía una forma extraña, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas al igual que sus brazos que hasta el momento había permanecido suspendidos en el aire formando un ángulo de noventa grados, mientras que su cuerpo era bastante más ancho, sobre su espalda una especie de caparazón de algún extraño material se mantenía unido sólo de sus hombros, y su cabeza de forma circular, sólo poseía dos grandes ojos y una enorme boca con una gran sonrisa.

El titiritero siguió tocando y a medida que la canción iba a avanzando nuevas criaturas idénticas a la anterior comenzaban a caer de los árboles, rodeando a la chica que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

- _Este no es el momento para dejarse dominar por el miedo...- _pensó intentando darse valor – _estas cosas sólo son títeres... no tienen voluntad propia – _Meditó al fin incorporándose, tratando de alejar de su mente el rostro de titiritero.

Lo que más le aterraba en este momento era saber que ese hombre la estaba mirando, que no se había perdido ni uno sólo de sus movimientos. Estaba completamente segura que si en estos momentos lo observaba se encontraría con sus penetrantes y aterradores ojos sin parpados.

- Sólo son unos tontos muñecos... no voy ha perder con unos simples títeres – dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Sabía que de ella debía ser la que diera el primer movimiento, estaba segura que esas cosas seguirían en la misma posición que se encontraban hasta que ella se decidiera a atacar, pero lo que no sabía era a cual de todos los muñecos atacar primero, ahora se encontraba rodeada por diez marionetas idénticas.

- Acabaré contigo primero – dijo al tiempo que dirigía su ataque al primer títere que había aparecido.

Pero antes de que llegara a alcanzarlo con su ataque se detuvo, de pronto todos los muñecos comenzaron a moverse y formaron un círculo a su alrededor, mientras realizaban una extraña danza.

- ¿Qué hacen? – se preguntó nuevamente confundida.

La música se detuvo y al mismo tiempo que esto ocurrió todos los ojos de los muñecos giraron en sus cuencas y se clavaron en la chica. (N.A: -.- en estos momentos no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Zelda)

* * *

Hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había formado, hasta que Link se decidió a hablar.

- Midna... ¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos exactamente?- le preguntó percatándose que hasta ahora sólo habían caminado en línea recta.

- A encontrar respuestas – le respondió muy segura de lo que decía.

Link se detuvo de golpe, Celina lo imitó.

- Espera un momento... ¿Me estas diciendo que hasta ahora hemos estado caminando sin sentido...? - la volvió a interrogar algo molesto.

- No exactamente – le respondió con gran naturalidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la interrogó ahora la chica, a ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia estar caminando sin ningún sentido aparente.

- Hemos estado siguiendo los instintos de nuestro joven héroe – le respondió revolviendo el pelo de la cabeza de Link.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo completamente incrédulo el chico.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo hemos estado caminando guiados por un lobo que ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado? – le pregunto ella mirándola expectante.

- Dime algo Link... ¿Recuerdas las palabras que la princesa te dijo antes de que yo te diera una mano para que volvieras ha este mundo? – le preguntó.

- ¿Lo que Zelda me dijo?... si claro que lo recuerdo... – le respondió al tiempo que cerraba los parpados para recordar ese momento - ... busca el castillo envuelto por las tinieblas, es ahí donde encontraras las respuestas... deja que la criatura que viste de blanco guíe tu camino... – le recito aún con los parpados cerrados.

- Exacto, tu novia nuevamente a dado en el cabo, es ahí donde debemos ir...

- ¿Quieres hacerme un favor Midna? – Le preguntó intentando disimular su enfado - ¿Podrías dejar de llamar a Zelda "mi novia"? nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación formal.

- Pues a mi me parece que lo que tienen es bastante serio - le dijo ella burlándose y muy sonriente - ¿O me vas ha negar que no lo estaban pasando bien ese...?

- ¡Ya cállate!... – le gritó muy avergonzado, sabía que ella estaba leyendo su mente, por lo que también sabía perfectamente a que momento se estaba refiriendo – esta bien... tú ganas... – dijo resignado.

- Bueno como les estaba diciendo la "amiga" de Link... – dijo remarcando la palabra amiga -... es muy sabía, si queremos encontrar respuestas debemos dirigirnos hacia el palacio del crepúsculo, pero lamentablemente la entrada esta bloqueada, por lo cual debemos encontrar otro acceso, y es ahí donde entra nuestra joven loba – les explicó dirigiendo su mirada hasta la chica.

- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó muy confundida Celina.

- Bien he aquí donde toman sentido las otras palabras de la "amiguita" de Link... – dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Celina.

- ¡Oye, más respeto!, sabes perfectamente que Zelda es una princesa – le dijo aún algo molesto.

- Esta bien, en ese caso, debería decir, aquí toman sentido las otras palabras de la joven princesa, "amiguita" de Link... deja que la criatura de blanco guíe tu camino – continuo diciendo.

- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo la chica sin entender aún.

- Muy simple mi querida Celina, tu pelaje es completamente blanco a si que la criatura vestida de blanco es nadie más que tú – le respondió un tanto molesta de la lentitud con la que los dos lobos analizaban las CLARAS indicaciones de Zelda.

- ¿Y adonde se supone que yo deba guiarlos?, nunca en mi vida he visto ese dichoso castillo del que hablas – le dijo intentando contradecir la lógica de Midna.

- No, no es allí donde vas ha guiarnos, ya que Link sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra ese castillo o lo sabrá muy pronto... ahora debemos volver al lugar de tú pasado, debemos volver al santuario prohibido, ese lugar aún guarda un secreto y es ahora el momento de revelarlo – les terminó de decir.

- Pero... no podemos ir hasta allá Midna, Celina fue exiliada, si vuelve la meteríamos en problemas – meditó el chico sin sentirse muy convencido del plan.

- No me importa, vamos al santuario prohibido... – dijo con determinación ella, para Midna no había lugar prohibido en el mundo, antiguamente lo que ella dijera era ley – en marcha chicos, cada minuto es valioso... si nos apresuramos aún podríamos llegar antes de que la luna vuelva a caer – dijo mientras comenzaba tiraba de las orejas de Link para que este se moviera – Celina nos guiara ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto – a ella no le atemorizaba la idea de volver a enfrentarse con su pasado, ya que eso era lo que siempre había deseado.

Link imitó a Celina, corrió detrás de ella siguiéndola, por lo que ella le había contado sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al ir hasta ese lugar, pero en este momento no había alternativa. De todas formas, si la antigua familia de ella se atrevía a desafiarlos, estaba dispuesto a luchar para defender a su amiga.

- _Si no nos apresuramos la oscuridad se tragará al mundo del que Link proviene y todo estará perdido – _pensó Midna, sosteniéndose para no caer del lomo del chico.

* * *

Farore se encontraba muy concentrada en las páginas del libro que tenía sobre su regazo, hace unas horas había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero una alarmante pesadilla hizo que despertara sobresaltada y temiendo que sus sueños fueran una predicción quiso consultarlo con el libro de los secretos, si las páginas del libro comprobaban su temor se vería obligada a abandonar el sitio las ruinas del templo, pero por más que busco no logró encontrar nada.

- Todo fue una pesadilla – dijo suspirando cansada – creo que debo dejar de preocuparme.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante unos segundos y al volver a abrirlos recorrió con la mirada el lugar. La chica soltó el libro asustada, había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en buscar las respuestas de sus temores en el libro que no se había percatado de los extraños sucesos a su alrededor, una misteriosa sombra comenzaba a absorber todo a su alcance y poco a poco las ruinas del templo estaban siendo tragadas por esta oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntó analizando la oscuridad -… no puede ser… - dijo atemorizada al descubrir lo que veía.

Ante sus ojos se repetía la misma escena de la que había sido testigo durante su sueño, una gran oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de los territorios que formaban Hyrule.

- Los portales están abiertos y están comenzando a absorber este mundo.

Rápidamente tomó el libro de los secretos y se dispuso a marcharse. Lo más seguro es que en distintas partes de Hyrule portales parecidos a este comenzaban a avanzar lenta pero implacablemente, muy pronto todo Hyrule sería cubierto por las tinieblas y si eso ocurría no abría forma de regresar el mundo a la normalidad.

- Debo huir de este lugar, no me gusta la idea de abandonar las ruinas del templo, pero si me quedo aquí seré absorbida por esa oscuridad – dijo comenzado a avanzar lentamente hacia la espesura del bosque.

Se detuvo justo antes de adentrase en el bosque sólo para poder dar un último vistazo a las ruinas del templo. Estas ruinas habían sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y no deseaba alejarse de ellas, pero en estos momentos no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

- Siento mucho tener que alejarme de este lugar… - dijo antes de voltear su mirada hacia el frente para continuar con su camino, dejando atrás el pasado.

En estos momentos no estaba segura de cual sería su siguiente paradero, por más que había analizado las páginas del libro de los secretos, este no había querido revelarle nada más, se sentía preocupada por Din, por el futuro de Hyrule, por el bienestar de la princesa y de Link, pero sabía que de momento no podía hacer nada.

- Es mejor que valla con Nayru, ella debe saber que hacer – dijo disponiéndose al largo viaje que le esperaba.

La costa de Hyrule estaba muy lejos de Endless Forest, sólo esperaba que su viaje no se viera interrumpido por los aliados de Ganondorf, tal vez este ya se había enterado de que ella al igual que Nayru habían logrado sobrevivir a su trampa.

* * *

Llevaban ya algunas horas de viaje o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Link, quien aún seguía de cerca a la joven loba que caminaba delante. Estaban subiendo por una pequeña colina cuando Celina rompió el silencio.

- Ya casi llegamos, cuando estemos en la cima de esta colina podremos ver el bosque donde antiguamente vivía – les dijo con voz sombría.

- Celina… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Link dirigiéndose a la blanca criatura que caminaba delante de él.

- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Es que… estamos muy cerca de tu antiguo hogar… y… - no sabía como poder expresarle lo que deseaba decirle, pero a pesar de eso la chica había comprendido el mensaje y le respondió.

- No te preocupes, en verdad estoy bien… - le dijo guiñándole un ojo – No se puede vivir toda la vida en los recuerdos del pasado.

- Tienes razón… pero de todas formas, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí para apoyarte – le dijo con gran sinceridad.

- _Si… ya lo se Link… no sabes cuan alegre me siento de que tú te preocupes por alguien como yo – _pensó la loba cerrando los parpados y suspirando.

Link la observaba, le era imposible descifrar lo que pensaba… aunque no pudo seguir meditando esto por mucho tiempo ya que unos segundos más tarde habían llegado a la cima de la colina.

- Les presento al Bosque Boreal (N.A: si, lo se, otro nombre sin inspiración XDD, lo siento TOT), antiguamente el viento procedente del bosque traía consigo las lluvias, esto ocurría sólo una vez al año y luego de las lluvias la luz de la luna hacía aparecer una hermosa aurora en el cielo.

- Valla, eso es increíble… yo creía que las auroras sólo podían formarse por los primeros rayos del sol – dijo Link asombrado de lo que Celina acababa de contarle.

- Recuerda que este mundo es muy diferente al que tú estas acostumbrado a ver…- dijo Midna dirigiéndose a Link – y dime Celina… ¿Donde se encuentra el santuario?

- El santuario prohibido esta ubicado justo en medio del bosque – le respondió observando nostálgica los altos árboles del bosque.

- Muy bien chicos, comiencen a mover esas patas… que para algo las tienen ¿no? – dijo Midna haciendo que Celina y Link reaccionaran.

- Yo también veo que tienes dos patas y no estas utilizándolas – le dijo la chica molesta, pero agachó la cabeza al ver la fulminante mirada que Midna le dedicaba – Bueno Link… hay que seguir – le dijo al chico al tiempo que suspiraba resignada, no se le podía llevar la contra a una criatura que actuaba como una "reina".

- Todo saldrá bien… - le dijo Link a la Celina cuando pasó junto a ella, adelantándose.

- _Todo saldrá bien… - _repitió mentalmente siguiendo con la mira a Link – _es hora de enfrentar al pasado…_

Con este último pensamiento se decidió a seguir al chico. No estaba segura si al atravesar el bosque se encontraría con su antigua familia, ni tampoco sabía como reaccionarían estos al verla, pero ya no podía retroceder, estaba decidida a encontrar la verdad, no sólo porque con ella revelaría su origen, si no que también por medio de ella podrían encontrar las respuestas para salvar este mundo…

**Continuará…**

((No modifique esta parte de lo que antes había escrito, lo otro lo borre XD jajaja, para que hacer preguntas sin sentido si esta historia ya esta completa XD, uno no puede dejar el suspenso, porque el que la lea enseguida se puede pasar al siguiente capi jajaja))

Por ahora tengo que despedirme n.n, pero antes deseo agradecer a las personas que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior **Itxier**, **Miko Farore Tonks**, **Guenhwyar**, **Dialirvi**, **phamtomgirl** y **Savyna**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes non… les pido disculpas por la demora, tratare de no tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo, y espero que este haya sido de su agrado.

Se despide Zilia K. Hasta la próxima!

P.D: procuren dormir bien , si también lo se n.n esto no tienen nada que ver con el fic XDD, -.- creo que se nota que estoy zombi.


	27. El Sacrificio

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 26: El Sacrificio .-.-.-.**

La música se había detenido y junto con ella el misterioso baile que los títeres realizaban. Ahora veinte grandes y globulares ojos estaban puestos sobre ella, diez horrendas criaturas sin alma esperaban pacientes las órdenes de su amo.

- ¿No le parece divertido? – le preguntó sonriente a la chica mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba.

- _Este sujeto esta loco… - _pensó sin responder a su pregunta, tenía miedo y era seguro que se le notaba.

Lentamente el titiritero se fue acercando hasta el círculo que sus muñecos habían formado alrededor de la joven princesa, se detuvo junto a una de sus monstruosas marionetas y la observo, esbozando una sonrisa casi de ternura.

- ¿No cree que mis creaciones son grandiosas? – la volvió a interrogar.

Ese sujeto sentía una verdadera devoción por su arte… el arte darle vida a esos muñecos inertes.

- Debo reconocer que tu poder es increíble, eres muy hábil manipulando la magia negra… - le dijo intentando parecer indiferente a la situación en la que se encontraba -… pero déjame decirte que tus vacíos muñecos no me vencerán.

- Esta muy equivocada, princesa… esos muñecos no están tan vacíos como tu lo crees… - le dijo muy sonriente, girando sólo sus ojos para mirarla.

- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_ – Se preguntó al tiempo que examinaba los títeres que la rodeaban.

- La función debe continuar… - les dijo antes de alejarse.

El hombre retrocedió lentamente, deteniéndose a unos dos metros del círculo que los muñecos habían formado. Nuevamente volvió a acercar la flauta hasta su boca, comenzando con una nueva canción igual de lúgubre que la primera.

- _Nuevamente esa melodía… _

Los títeres respondieron de inmediato a las ordenes de su creador al escuchar las notas que la flauta entonaba, todos los muñecos de abalanzaron al mismo tiempo contra la chica que se encontraba en el centro del círculo. Ella en un primer momento no supo como reaccionar.

- No… no voy ha perder contra ustedes… - dijo determinada antes de comenzar a atacar.

Los muñecos chocaron entre ellos cuando la chica se lanzó hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo, los finos hilos de los que los muñecos estaban unidos se enredaron entre ellos. Zelda aprovecho esa pequeña ventaja para contraatacar, rápidamente se incorporó y agitó su arma. El filo de la espada chocó contra una de las cabezas de uno de los monstruos, cortándola.

- _Por el amor de Nayru… ¿Qué es eso? – _pensó observando la hoja metálica que ahora era cubría por un líquido espeso y oscuro - _¿De qué están hechas esas cosas?_

La cabeza de la marioneta cayó pesadamente al suelo, la joven se mantuvo ahí, de pie, sin hacer ningún movimiento, observando el extraño y espeso líquido que se deslizaba lentamente por la espada. El hombre notó la gran confusión que el hecho había causado a la joven princesa y aprovecho su distracción para que todos sus muñecos se dispersaran.

- _¿Dónde están? – _Se preguntó la chica al notar la ausencia de la marionetas.

Se mantuvo alerta, expectante a cualquier eventualidad. Sin saber el porque, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre que se encontraba a una prudente distancia, pensó por un momento en atacarlo, esa sería la solución, pero no había forma de llevar a cabo su cometido, él aún mantenía sus dos grandes ojos puestos en ella, sabía que estaba examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, como también tenía muy claro que las diez marionetas se encontraban en algún lugar sobre su cabeza, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

- _Si intentó atacar a ese sujeto, sus muñecos me impedirán el paso, seguramente están esperando que yo realice el primer movimiento…- _pensó analizando la situación en la que se encontraba – _pero si me quedo aquí seguramente esos muñecos me atacaran sorpresivamente… si tan sólo supiera el lugar donde van a aparecer._

Ciertamente la oscuridad del bosque le daba una gran ventaja al titiritero, ya que ni siquiera las sombras podían delatar la ubicación de sus monstruos, pero aún así debía haber alguna forma, alguna manera de determinar el siguiente movimiento, ni siquiera los penetrantes ojos sujeto parecían delatar su plan…

- _Piensa… piensa… en estos momentos la vista no es de ninguna ayuda… tiene que haber alguna forma…_

* * *

Tres criaturas de deslizan entre las sombras con gran agilidad atravesando el denso bosque. Hasta el momento no se habían cruzado con ningún otro ser vivo, sólo los árboles y las malezas del suelo los acompañaban en su travesía.

- ¿Estas segura que este es el camino correcto? – preguntó la criatura sobre el lomo del lobo.

- Claro que no estoy segura – le respondió casi gritando, ya era la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Midna, no la presiones… hace mucho que ella no venía ha este bosque, es normal que no recuerde bien el camino – la defendió el joven lobo, intentando que el tenso ambiente se apaciguara.

- Tú no te metas chico – le dijo ella clavando su único ojo en la blanca loba que caminaba junto a ellos.

- Sabes, si eres tan sabihonda ¿Por qué mejor no nos guías tú hasta el santuario? – le preguntó desafiante, ya estaba harta de la actitud de Midna, era demasiado impaciente.

- Ja, con justo lo haría, si en estos momentos no estuviéramos perdidos…- le respondió arrogante, cruzándose de brazos mostrando indiferencia.

- Pues para tú información nadie ha dicho que estemos perdidos, sólo… un poco desorientados – le dijo también arrogante.

- Oigan, disculpen que las interrumpa, pero… - comenzó a decir al tiempo que se detenía. No le gustaba meterse entre pelea de chicas, pero no conseguirían nada con seguir discutiendo.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Link? – le pregunto la loba también deteniéndose, mientras suspiraba cansada.

- Es sólo que… ¿Esa rama no es la misma que vimos hace algunos minutos atrás? – preguntó apuntando con el hocico la rama a la que se estaba refiriendo.

Ambas observaron con atención la peculiar forma de la rama a la que Link se refería y llegaron a una evidente conclusión.

- Claro que no Link, estas imaginando cosas – le respondió fingiendo, mientras continuaba su marcha.

- ¿Estas ciega o que? – Le preguntó Midna a la blanca loba – yo creo que a ti también se te hace muy conocida… deberías admitir que estamos completamente perdidos – le terminó de decir cansada de la situación.

La chica no respondió, pero tampoco detuvo su marcha, Link la siguió de inmediato, no deseaba perderla de vista, ya que estar perdidos en medio de un bosque desconocido era malo, pero estar perdidos y separados en medio de un bosque desconocido, lo era aún peor.

- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descansó... – les propuso, en un vano intento de mejorar la situación, la verdad es que él también se encontraba agotado.

- Me parece bien – dijo Midna aceptando la propuesta de Link.

- Si… tal vez necesitamos un tiempo para pensar – apoyó la loba deteniéndose nuevamente.

Midna bajo del lomo de Link y se sentó apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano, mientras que Celina se recostaba sobre el suelo, bastante alejada de Midna. Link se mantuvo de pie observando a sus dos compañeras durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Qué se supone que buscamos exactamente en ese santuario?

- Respuestas… en ese lugar esta la pista que nos hace falta, no podemos revertir una situación, si no sabemos que fue lo que la ocasiono – dijo la pequeña criatura con casco mientras se acomodaba poniendo ambos brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando el parpado de su único ojo que tenía descubierto – yo creo que aquí eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente nos debería preocupar es como vamos a llegar hasta allá.

- ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo? – preguntó la joven loba abriendo sólo uno de sus parpados dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos ámbar para observar a la criatura.

- Por favor, no peleen… no llegaremos a ningún lado si no trabajamos juntos – dijo Link mientras se sentaba – eso… lo aprendí junto a una amiga en el mundo de donde vengo.

- ¿Te refieres a la princesa, no es así? – lo interrogó la joven, curiosa.

- Si… - fue la simple respuesta que dio Link.

Midna sólo escuchaba la conversación de los dos lobos, por el momento no deseaba intervenir, además que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo bastante interesante, a ella también le intrigaba mucho la joven princesa, ella había sido capaz de verla a través de la oscuridad.

- _Esa chica tiene un poder increíble… - _pensó mientras volvía a poner toda su atención a la conversación entre Celina y Link.

- ¿Cómo es ella? – lo volvió a interrogarlo la loba.

- Bueno… ella es… ella es una chica muy especial… es hermosa, sus ojos son como dos bellas aguamarinas…- comenzó a decir - _… si… muchas veces he temido ahogarme en su mirada…- _pensó recordando el rostro de la joven y esos maravillosos ojos que siempre lo cautivaban – además es muy inteligente y fuerte, la verdad es que nunca creí que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a tantos peligros, ella es realmente admirable - le terminó de decir con un dejo de nostalgia al recordar que ella ahora se encontraba sola en medio de ese oscuro bosque – _me pregunto… ¿Qué estará sucediendo en mi mundo? _

_- _Ya veo… ella te gusta… - le dijo sonriendo melancólicamente la loba. Se notaba a leguas que Link sentía un aprecio más allá de una simple amistad por la joven de la que estaba hablando. Hasta su mirada se había enternecido con el simple recuerdo de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué?... yo…- aún no podía entender porque le costaba tanto reconocer sus sentimientos o más que eso, admitir que lo que sentía no podía ser correspondido – yo… la verdad es que… es que… yo la amo. Aunque amarla para mí este prohibido, ella es una princesa y yo… yo no soy nadie…- dijo casi susurrando, inclinando sus dos puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás.

- Link… - Celina se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba recostada y se acercó al chico.

- Zelda…_ - _repitió el nombre de la chica sin percatarse que Celina estaba junto a él. Link estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ahora.

- ¿Estas preocupado por ella, verdad? ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu mundo? – le preguntó sentándose junto a él.

- No, mi deber es estar aquí, este mundo esta muy relacionado con el mío y si no logramos regresar a la normalidad a Twilight Realm nunca podremos vencer a Ganondorf.

- ¿Ganondorf? – Repitió ella notablemente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo conoces? – le preguntó mirando a la loba blanca que parecía alarmada.

- Hace unos días escuche ese nombre, creo que las criaturas que están invadiendo Twilight Realm lo conocen… - le respondió.

- Claro que lo conocemos – intervino la criatura que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- ¿Midna? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Link y Celina.

- Ese sujeto nos engaño… nos uso para escapar prometiéndonos nuestra libertad. Fue entonces cuando intentamos seguirlo y llegamos hasta este mundo, en ese entonces yo era la gobernante de las criaturas que ahora amenazan a Twilight Realm, pero en ese momento yo no tenía idea que cada vez que un portal era abierto el desequilibrio que formaba producía una reacción en cadena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Eso quiere decir que el portal que Ganondorf utilizó para regresar a el mundo de donde provienes y el que nosotros utilizamos para llegar a este, provocó que ambos dimensiones se entrelazaran, pero a consecuencia de esto, esta dimensión se esta tragando lentamente la tuya y si esto continua así, el mundo donde vives desaparecerá para siempre.

- ¿Qué? – Link no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar – eso no puede ser posible…

- Aunque no lo creas, así es… Ganondorf se ha encargado de engañar a todos mis antiguos aliados o súbditos o como desees llamarlos. Ahora ellos me buscan por el poder que el casco que traigo puesto le otorgará a ese hombre, este casco oculta no sólo poder, sino también mi verdadera forma, en este cuerpo estoy más segura.

- Es por eso que tú también te encontrabas atrapada en ese calabozo… cuando yo te conocí…

- Ganondorf conoce el pasado de este lugar y cree que si logra hacer que este mundo absorba por completo el tuyo podrá gobernar sobre ambos, pero el no sabe que jugar con el equilibrio de ambos lugares ocasionara un verdadero desastre.

- ¿Eso significa que Twilight Realm también podría desaparecer? – preguntó la blanca loba, mirando a Midna, que hasta el momento no se había movido del lugar donde se encontraba.

- Exactamente… - le respondió abriendo si parado para dejar a la vista su único ojo, observando a la loba.

- Y es por eso que has decidido ayudarnos, porque tus cámaras te dieron la espalda y te traicionaron atraídos por el poder que Ganondorf les prometía… - dijo Link también observando a la criatura.

- Cada uno debe luchar por su propia libertad… ¿No lo crees así Celina?

- Tal vez… tal vez así sea – le respondió bajando la mirada al percatarse que todo lo que había hecho desde que era pequeña era buscar su libertad, sin siquiera pensar en los demás.

Los tres se incorporaron en un segundo, al parecer todos habían sentido la presencia de un desconocido.

- Alguien se acerca – dijo Midna acercándose hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los dos lobos.

- ¿Crees que sean…? – comenzó a preguntar Link dirigiéndose a Celina.

- Probablemente – le corto la chica antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Sabía a que se refería y temía que estuviera en lo cierto.

Minutos más tarde pudieron sentir como alguien se deslizaba entre las altas malezas cercanas.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Se atrevió a preguntar la loba – muéstrate.

Link permanecía quieto y alerta, Midna miraba con indiferencia la situación, como si ya supiera de quien se trataba y Celina permanecía preparada para lanzarse a un feroz ataque, su pelo se encontraba erizado y sus puntiagudas orejas inclinadas hacia atrás.

- Sabía que eras tú… - habló alguien entre las malezas.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a interrogar esperando una respuesta.

- Veo que te has olvida de mi… - le dijo saliendo de entre las plantas, mostrando al fin su identidad.

Celina parecía sorprendida con la imagen de la criatura que estaba delante de ellos, Link miraba al nuevo aparecido con desconfianza. El joven lobo que acaba de aparecer tenía un pelaje plomizo, y unos ojos ámbar al igual que Celina.

- ¿Ichiro? – lo interrogó la joven. (N.A: XD tiene el mismo nombre que uno de los carpinteros del Ocarina of Time)

- Valla, parece que recuerdas mi nombre Celina… o ¿debería llamarte, la exiliada? – le preguntó arrogante.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – lo interrogó nuevamente.

- Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, ya que tú eres la que no deberías estar en este bosque, es nuestro territorio y tu ya no perteneces al clan – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

- Hemos venido a buscar respuestas al Santuario Prohibido, si te interpones no me quedara más opción que acabar contigo, Ichiro – le dijo con determinación.

- Se acerca un gran grupo – dijo Midna interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos lobos.

- Es mejor que nos marchemos Celina – le propuso Link acercándose a la joven loba.

- Toda la jauría sintió tú presencia, y ahora todos te están buscando… - dijo el joven lobo dirigiéndose a Celina.

- _Sabía que esto ocurriría – _pensó bajando la mirada, intentando idear algún plan.

- Yo los puedo guiar hasta el Santuario – les propuso de pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no venías a impedir que llegara hasta allá? – le preguntó confundida.

- Eso es lo que ustedes creían, yo nunca dije algo como eso… vengan, síganme – les indicó antes de comenzar a avanzar – no hay tiempo que perder.

Link comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a seguir a Ichiro, pero Celina se interpuso para que no siquiera avanzando.

- No Link… esto debe ser una trampa ¿Por qué él querría ayudarnos? – le dijo intentando detenerlo.

- Tal vez sea una trampa… pero tiene razón, tal vez él sea el pueda llevarnos hasta el Santuario.

- ¿Pero y si es un trampa? – le preguntó aún dudando.

- Debemos correr el riesgo ¿No?... si no lo hacemos nunca sabremos si él dice la verdad – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Midna… ¿Qué dices tú?... ¿También crees que él dice la verdad? – le preguntó ahora a la criatura que se acercaba lentamente hasta Link.

- Su mirada parece sincera, no veo el porque no confiar en él – le respondió al tiempo que se subía al lomo de Link.

- Veo que se han puesto de acuerdo…- dijo resignándose – esta bien, sigámoslo – dijo comenzando a correr tras el joven lobo que se había perdido entre las malezas.

- ¿También te diste cuenta? – le pregunto Link a Midna, antes de disponerse a correr tras Celina y Ichiro.

- Si…- le respondió – siguiéndolo no perderemos a la jauría ya que es a él a quien buscan…

- Si lo sabías, entonces ¿Por qué me apoyaste? – le preguntó confundido, mientras comenzaba a correr.

- Porque tú me has enseñado algo muy importante… - le dijo sosteniéndose fuerte del pelaje del chico para no caer - … muchas veces ayudar a los demás, nos ayuda a nosotros mismos.

- Bueno en ese caso, vamos a averiguar que es lo que nos espera – dijo el joven lobo casi alcanzando a la blanca criatura que corría delante de él.

* * *

Zelda no había realizado ningún movimiento, temía que cualquier paso en falso pudiera costarle caro, además todavía no se le ocurría ningún buen plan para vencer a las marionetas del Titiritero.

_- ¿Qué debo hacer?_ – se interrogó una vez más en busca de una respuesta.

De pronto unas macabras risas la alarmaron aún más, la música y las ahora resientes risas le impedían concentrarse. Trato de observar el lugar de donde provenían, pero la oscuridad cubría a las marionetas con su manto protector.

- _Imposible… es imposible determinar su paradero – _pensó sosteniendo con más fuerza el mango de su espada.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en buscar a su enemigo delante de ella, que no se percato que una de las diez marionetas había bajado de la copa de los árboles y ahora avanzaba lentamente, sin necesidad de tocar el suelo, hacia ella. Zelda observó el rostro del titiritero nuevamente, aún la observaba, pero esta vez su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

- _¿Por qué sonríe? – _Pensó intentando descifrar su mirada – _tal vez… _

Y como impulsada por un mal presentimiento, volteo a ver que estaba sucediendo exactamente a sus espaldas, aunque lo que alcanzó a ver la espanto de sobremanera, una de las marionetas estaba casi sobre ella, con una enorme daga sobre una de sus manos, lista para atacar, sus ojos desorbitados parecían saborear la carne fresca, y su macabra sonrisa no ayudaba a mejor la situación.

- Aún no estoy vencida – dijo cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, dejando que su espada detuviera el ataque de la criatura.

La daga se liberó de las manos de la criatura y cayó, rozándole la piel, para luego estrellarse con el suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se percató que el monstruo seguía delante de ella, su sonrisa seguía intacta y sus ojos se habían clavado en los de ella.

- _¿Qué le pasa… por qué me mira así? – _se preguntó intentando descifrar su mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, nuevamente sentía que algo no andaba nada bien, guiada por el mal presagió miró por sobre su hombro encontrándose con una nueva marioneta, lista y dispuesta a matarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó con fuerza el muñeco que tenía en frente, para alejarlo de ella y luego con un rápido giro logró cortar con su espada los brazos de la otra.

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado, al igual que su pulso, si la situación seguía así esas cosas acabarían con ella.

- Dejen de esconderse – dijo mirando a su alrededor nerviosa y notablemente asustada. Estaba perdiendo el control, se sentía atrapada.

Nuevamente los muñecos habían desaparecido.

- _Busca a tu enemigo con los ojos del alma… -_ recordó de pronto las palabras de su institutriz.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, ella aún era una chiquilla, pero desde hace algún tiempo había estado entrenando en secreto junto a Impa.

- Vamos princesa… yo se que usted es capaz de encontrarme – le dijo la mujer albina a la pequeña niña que estaba delante de ella.

Hasta el momento había logrado superar cada uno de los entrenamientos que su institutriz le imponía, por explicita petición de ella. Ya había pasado un año desde que Ganondorf había desaparecido, pero para ella, esos días de oscuridad seguían estando muy presentes en su mente, nunca olvidaría la manera en que habían tenido que escapar del castillo, para poder salvar sus vidas.

- Princesa, levántese… - volvió a animarla la mujer.

- _Si en ese entonces hubiera sido más fuerte… - _pensó determinada, incorporándose nuevamente, determinada a superar esta prueba – _Link no se hubiera visto envuelto en tantos peligros…_

La chica intentaba determinar con la mirada a la verdadera Impa, en estos momentos estaba rodeada por cinco replicas mágicas que su institutriz había formado. Para poder superar esta prueba ella debía determinar cual era la verdadera, si se equivocaba su ataque sería devuelto con la misma intensidad con la que había atacado.

- Lo que buscas no lo encontraras con la mirada… debes buscar a tu verdadero enemigo con los ojos del alma – le aconsejo, intentando que la pequeña niña comprendiera sus palabras.

- _¿Ojos del alma, tal vez… tal vez mis me es imposible determinar a la verdadera, porque la he buscado de una manera equivocada…- _pensó la niña de trece años.

- Debes buscar más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden hacerlo – le volvió a decir.

- _Ya lo se – _pensó al tiempo que rompía parte de la tela del traje que traía puesto, y cubría sus ojos.

Impa sonrío al ver las acciones de la pequeña niña, al parecer al fin había entendido lo que había intentado comunicarle.

- _De esta manera no hay forma que mis ojos me engañen – _pensó concentrándose.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos segundos, hasta que al fin pudo ver, a pesar de la tela que cubría sus ojos, podía ver las replicas de la mujer ante ella, ninguna era la verdadera, era por eso que no había logrado encontrarla, camino al tiempo que recorría el círculo que demarcaban las replicas hasta que al fin la vio.

- _Ahí esta…- _pensó antes de comenzar a correr.

La mujer se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña niña pasaba corriendo junto a una de las replicas que ella misma había creado y se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Zelda se detuvo delante de su institutriz, mientras la apuntaba con su espada de madera, al tiempo que se descubría los ojos.

- Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña – la felicitó la mujer, acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente mientras esbozaba una orgullosa sonrisa.

- No Impa… tú fuiste la que abriste mis ojos para poder ver más allá, muchas gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

La niña cayó agotada, pero Impa la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

- Descansa… por hoy ha sido suficiente – le dijo cariñosa la mujer mientras la cargaba.

- Muchas… gracias… – dijo la niña entre sueños, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Esa era la respuesta, su institutriz se la había enseñado hace mucho tiempo.

- Creo que es hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido – dijo sin importarle que el Titiritero la escuchara.

La joven rasgo parte del traje que traía con aguda de su espada y tal como lo había hecho hace cuatro años se cubrió su ojos. El hombre miró extrañado las acciones de la joven, pero esto no le preocupaba a la chica, ya que al fin se sentía libre de su penetrante mirada.

- _Ahora… puedo verlos – _pensó determinada a acabar con la marionetas.

El Titiritero creyó que la chica estaba tramando algo, por lo que ordenó a sus muñecos atacar. Dos de las marionetas bajaron de la copa de los árboles y quedaron suspendidas a escasos centímetros del suelo, sostenida por los finos hilos casi invisibles, pero muy resistentes.

Uno de los títeres se acercó por detrás de la joven, mientras que el otro avanzó por delante, la joven no parecía alterada por la presencia de las marionetas por lo que el Titiritero creyó que estaba acabada y que sólo había cubierto sus ojos para no ver su final.

La joven por su parte se encontraba contrariada, podía ver que las dos marionetas se encontraban a menos de un metro de ella, pero no era eso lo que la alarmaba, lo que realmente la tenía paralizada era la verdadera figura que se ocultaba detrás de esa cáscara de madera que poseían todas las marionetas.

-_ Son cadáveres, es por eso que él puede controlarlos por medio de esa melodía… - _pensó observando los rostros de los muertos atrapados en los muñecos.

Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el hecho de que durante todo este tiempo había estado peleando con zombis controlados, también medito que tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca ver la verdadera identidad la las marionetas.

- _Este no es el momento para vacilar… es ahora o nunca – _pensó determinada a acabar con el combate.

Los muñecos estaban a punto de poner sus manos en su objetivo, cuando la joven reaccionó. Ni siquiera el Titiritero fue capaz de ver lo ocurrido, la chica había acabado con sus dos monstruos, había cortado los delgados hilos que estaban unidos a las articulaciones de sus muñecos.

- _Eso no será suficiente para acabar con mis creaciones – _pensó el Titiritero viendo con rabia la escena que sus ojos sin parpados le mostraban.

Cuatro muñecos más cayeron, uno de ellos se encargó de colocar nuevos hilos a los dos títeres caídos, que al poco tiempo estaban de pie. Luego una frenética danza comenzó y los muñecos restantes se unieron a ella. La chica permanecía quieta, esperando el momento para atacar.

- Con los ojos cubiertos no podrás predecir el ataque de mis diez marionetas – le dijo sonriente a la joven, dejando de tocar su flauta sólo por unos segundos.

- Lamentablemente ya es hora de que esta función termine – dijo la chica muy segura de sus palabras.

Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar a la joven princesa, pero para sorpresa del hombre, ella lograba esquivar cada uno de los ataques de sus monstruos, uno a uno fueron cayendo, el suelo se encontraba bañado en sangre, al igual que las ropas de la joven, no había encontrado otra forma para acabar con el control que el Titiritero ejercía sobre esos muñecos, por lo que hasta ahora sólo se había encargado de destruir sus cuerpos.

- No puedes manipular algo que no tiene forma definida – dijo mientras se descubría sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor – Por favor… espero que me perdonen – dijo juntando ambas manos en signo de rezo, lamentaba el final de esas pobres almas que no tenían el control de sus movimientos, ni mucho menos el descanso de sus almas – espero que logren el descansó eterno.

El Titiritero deje de tocar, ya no tenía sentido seguir con la melodía, la chica había acabado con todos sus muñecos.

- Tal vez hayas acabado con mi ejército, pero un mago siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga y algo de improvisación no me vendría mal ahora – le dijo mientras guardaba su flauta con cuidado entre sus ropas y esperaba paciente el siguiente movimiento de la chica.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – le preguntó volviendo a retomar su espada, esta vez con ambas manos, preparándose para cualquier truco.

- Las damas primero – le dijo inclinándose levemente.

- _Seguramente esto sea una trampa, pero si no lo ataco este combate nunca terminará – _pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a correr, dispuesta a atacarlo.

- _Así se hace preciosa… ven conmigo… _

* * *

Ichiro se detuvo, parecía cansado, Celina lo alcanzó al instante al igual que Link y Midna que sólo iban unos metros más atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó la joven canina – Aún recuerdo parte del camino para llegar al Santuario… y estoy segura que este no es el indicado.

- Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada – yo no se como llegar hasta ese lugar.

- Lo sabía, siempre supe que nos estabas mintiendo – dijo mirando con reproche a Midna y a Link.

- Calma Celina – le dijo dirigiéndose a la chica - empecemos de nuevo ¿si? – Continuó Link acercándose al lobo – Mi nombre es Link y el de ella es Midna – dijo mirando de reojo a la criatura que aún se encontraba sobre su lomo – Dime, Ichiro… ¿Por qué te persiguen? – Le preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías? – Le preguntó sorprendido.

- Si no nos dices porque te siguen, no podremos ayudarte – le respondió sonriente.

Celina miraba confundida a Link, él sabía que Ichiro les había mentido y aún así lo siguió.

- Hace poco fuimos atacados por unas extrañas criaturas – dijo mientras miraba con recelo a Midna – y en la batalla muchos de la manada murieron, pero aún así no logramos aniquilar a los invasores… - hizo una breve pausa - hace algunos días las peleas cesaron, toda la manada se salvaría a cambio de un sacrificio, que sería consumado en el mismísimo Santuario Prohibido.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que ahora te persigan? – preguntó Midna, analizando con la mirada al joven y agotado lobo.

- Yo fui elegido para el sacrificio – confesó finalmente bajando la mirada.

- Ya veo, es por eso que huiste, tuviste miedo de morir.

-No… no es como crees – le contradijo, suspirando -… les contaré que fue lo que sucedió, esa noche el consejo de lobos estaba por dar terminado, todos habían llegado a un consenso. Aceptarían la propuesta de los invasores si con eso lograban salvar a la restante manada…

- Pero eso es injusto… ellos no son nadie para decir quien debe morir y quien debe vivir – dijo Celina pensando en sus antiguos amigos de la infancia, entre ellos Ichiro.

- Todos los miembros de la manada se reunieron y el macho alfa nos dio la noticia, uno de los jóvenes debía sacrificarse y esa criatura debía ser yo por simple azar, suerte o tal vez un mal juego del destino. En un principio estuve de acuerdo con cumplir mi misión, no me importaba morir en pro de los demás miembros de la manada – continuó hablando sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la loba -…pero… la noche anterior al sacrificio.

**.-.-.-. FASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Era ya muy tarde, sabía que a estas horas debía estar durmiendo, mañana era el día que había sido fijada la fecha precisa para llevar acabo el sacrificio.

- No puedo dormir – dijo casi susurrando, por temor de despertar a alguien – todos estos problemas comenzaron desde que Celina desapareció.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que eso había ocurrido, a los demás jóvenes se les había dicho que ella había muerto, pero que su cadáver no había podido se localizado, eso fue un duro golpe para el joven Ichiro, quien siempre había admirado a la joven loba en secreto, pero siempre fue demasiado tímido para acercarse a ella, además que por alguna razón, que él nunca entendió, ella siempre se encontraba aislada de la manada, era como si realmente no formara parte de ella.

- Estoy segura que ella debe encontrarse con vida… - dijo con seguridad – pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi… mañana… mañana se cumple el día.

- Y si no… si no resulta – dijo una voz gutural.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó ocultándose detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos.

- Los… los mataremosss… los mataremos a todosss… - dijo otra voz muy similar a la anterior, respondiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa… si ninguno de ellos… ninguno de ellos esss? – le pregunto el otro.

- Tiene que ser… uno de ellos – le respondió nuevamente la otra criatura.

Ichiro, quien se encontraba aún oculto se alejó del lugar aterrado, las criaturas no iban a detener las muertes con su sacrificio, él sólo sería el primero de muchos otros. Estaban buscando algo y al parecer ese algo sólo lo encontrarían por medio de la muerte de una de los miembros de la manada…

- _Nadie me creerá… debo huir de este lugar… debo encontrar lo que buscan antes que ellos lo encuentren, si no, las muertes no cesaran – _pensó determinado, internándose en el bosque.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Ichiro hizo una larga pausa, ninguno de las tres criaturas que lo acompañaban se atrevió a decir algo.

- Lo siento – dijo de pronto bajando aún más la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa lo que ha sucedido, no tienes porque disculparte – le dijo la joven loba acercándose hasta él – yo creo, que hiciste lo correcto.

- No es eso… - le dijo aún sin mirarla.

- Si nos entregas ahora, dudo que te perdonen la vida – le dijo Midna quien había leído la mente de Ichiro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó la joven loba alterada – ¡¿A si que esa fue tu intención desde un principio?!

- No… espera, mi intención nunca fue esa… es sólo que… si hubiera sabido que eras tú… yo… yo – pero nunca pudo terminar, ya que un voz lo interrumpió.

- Que buen trabajo Ichiro – dijo un nuevo lobo saliendo de entre la oscuridad.

Pero no fue el único, una gran manada de lobos lo acompañaban, quienes se ubicaron de tal manera que no había forma de escapar. Celina miraba a su alrededor, aún no podía entender como era que no había podido sentir la presencia de todos ellos.

- _No pude detectar su presencia_ – pensó Link volteando hacía el lugar de donde había provenido la voz.

- De todas formas ya era muy tarde para escapar – le dijo Midna quien había leído sus pensamientos.

- Mas tarde me tendrás que contar como le hiciste para distraerlos – dijo el lobo recién llegado guiñándole un ojo al joven Ichiro.

- Lo que usted diga señor, es un placer servirle – le respondió casi en un susurró, bajando aún más la mirada. Se sentía culpable.

- Si no quieren morir aquí mismo les recomiendo que se muevan – les ordenó el mismo lobo, el macho alfa.

- Me niego – dijo Celina de pronto desafiándolo.

- Valla, valla, valla, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?… al parecer la pequeña lobita a decidido regresar a casa – le hablo el lobo reconociendo por primera vez a la joven.

Celina miraba con odio al lobo que le hablaba, recordaba perfectamente su rostro, era el mismo que hace años la había exiliado, sólo que ahora se veía mucho más viejo.

- Parece que los años no le han pasado en vano – le dijo la loba arrogante y burlona a la vez.

- No me desafíes – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven.

Link se interpuso entre el viejo lobo y la chica.

- No se atreva a tocarla – le dijo mostrándole los colmillos, furioso.

- Veo que no van a cooperar – concluyó al fin tomando prudente distancia.

- No es así, vamos a ir a donde usted nos ordene – le dijo desliando su mirada del viejo lobo intentando pacificarse.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Celina e Ichiro.

El joven lobo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por un segundo creyó que se armaría una reñida pelea, pero de pronto Link había decidido obedecer las órdenes del macho alfa. Celina también parecía confundida, no entendía porque de pronto Link había decidido entregarse, sin siquiera luchar.

– Pero si le pone una garra encima a ellas, no respondo – le continúo diciendo, advirtiéndole que no permitiría que nada ni nadie hiriera a Midna y a Celina.

- Link… ¿Qué haces?, no te das cuanta que si nos entregamos no podremos llegar hasta el Santuario – le dijo la chica susurrándole, para que sólo él pudiera oírla.

- Al contrario, ellos nos llevaran hasta ese lugar, ya que ahora nosotros seremos el sacrificio – le dijo sonriéndole, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Estás loco o se te perdió la cabeza? Si vamos con ellos, van a matarnos – le dijo de la misma forma que antes.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse – le respondió – todo saldrá bien.

Celina guardo silencio, no tenía nada más que añadir, las últimas palabras que Link había pronunciado junto a su segura sonrisa habían cumplido perfectamente su cometido, extrañamente la habían tranquilizado, suspiró resignada, para luego agregar...

- Muy bien, llévennos a donde quieran – dijo dirigiéndose al macho alfa.

De esta manera comenzaron nuevamente la marcha, el grupo de Link caminaba custodiado por una gran cantidad de lobos, Ichiro y el macho alfa iba delante de todo el grupo, conversaban amenamente, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Celina, que miraba de vez en cuando al joven, sólo para luego desviar la mirada desilusionada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sientes bien? – le preguntó preocupado Link a la loba, notando su angustia.

- Es sólo… que me da mucho coraje él que nos haya engañado, por un momento yo creí en sus palabras – le respondió bajando la mirada sin detener el paso.

- No deberías sentirte mal – dijo Midna interfiriendo en la conversación – él sólo lo hizo para salvarse, aunque allá sido un pensamiento egoísta no tenía más alternativa.

- Si nosotros no lo hubiéramos seguido, estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que él – dijo Link siguiendo la idea que Midna comenzó – es cierto que sabíamos que esto era una trampa, pero dime Celina… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Serías capaz de ignorar a alguien que pide tu ayuda sin decirlo? – le preguntó mirándola.

- Tienen razón… si me lo planteas de esa manera. Creo que habría hecho lo mismo – les respondió levantando la mirada para mirar nuevamente al frente, a Ichiro.

No sabía como, pero ahora no sentía la desilusión que antes le provocaba mirar al joven lobo, Link nuevamente se había encargado de subirle el ánimo. Él y Midna lo sabían todo, pero aún así decidieron tomar un camino que tal vez en un primer momento no parecía de lo más favorable.

- A veces creo que ustedes se ponen de acuerdo – le dijo mirándolos a ambos – de todas formas se los agradezco – les terminó de decir sonriéndoles.

Ahora su destino nuevamente era incierto, tal vez de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrían más complicadas, ahora eran prisioneros y nadie les aseguraba que podrían salir ilesos de este nuevo lío en el que se habían involucrado, pero los tres permanecían tranquilos, porque sabían que no estaban solos y porque estaban seguros que sin importan lo que viniera su amistad los ayudaría a superar cualquier adversidad.

**Continuará… **

((No modifique ni borre ni modifique lo que sigue a continuación))

Antes de finalizar quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic n.n en verdad muchas gracias… ustedes son un gran apoyo para que continué con esta historia… muchas gracias a **Miko Farore Tonks**, **Dialirvi**, **phamtomgirl**, **Savyna**, **Guenhwayar, **les digo de todo corazón ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que este capi sea de su agrado.

Se despide atte Zilia K.


	28. Identidad enmascarada

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 27: Identidad enmascarada .-.-.-.**

Una frenética carrera era llevada a cabo por cuatro criaturas que se deslizaban con gran maestría por el bosque, como si conocieran cada rincón, cada árbol, cada pequeña piedra que se atravesaba en su camino. Estaban huyendo de toda una manada de furiosos lobos y un grupo de cinco monstruosas criaturas, muy familiares.

- ¿Estas seguro que este es el camino? – le preguntó la blanca figura mientras corría a toda velocidad.

- Si seguimos derecho tarde o temprano lograremos escapar del bosque – le respondió con voz agitada, una criatura pocos pasos más adelante.

- Espero que sea más temprano que tarde…- comentó la tercera criatura también corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían - no creo poder seguir a este ritmo por mucho… tiempo.

- Los tres son unos debiluchos – dijo la cuarta criatura arrogantemente.

- Eso lo dices porque tú vas cómodamente sentada sobre mí espalda – respondió hablando nuevamente la criatura que iba a la cabecera del grupo.

Después de eso ninguno de los cuatro volvió a hablar, ya estaban lo suficientemente aproblemados con el sólo hecho de tener que huir, por lo que ninguno deseaba iniciar una nueva pelea dentro del grupo.

Y a pesar de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban, todos coincidían en que preferían mil veces estar huyendo que enfrentarse al verdadero ejercito que los perseguía.

- _Aún no puedo creer que sigamos vivos – _pensó el chico.

Su mente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, todos los hechos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos dos días le parecían lejanos.

**.-.-.-. FASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Acaba de despertar, de dolía la cabeza, seguramente por el gran golpe que le habían dado para dejarlo inconciente, se incorporó lentamente sintiendo como sus patas temblaban, definitivamente le habían golpeado con fuerza. Miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que no se encontraba sólo, junto a él estaba una inconciente Celina.

- ¿Dónde está Midna? – se preguntó preocupado.

No alcanzó a meditar acerca de la situación, ya que la joven loba también estaba despertando, la observó mientras ella al igual que él se incorporaba tambaleante mientras se quejaba.

- Siento que todo me da vueltas.

- No te preocupes, en un momento se te pasara – le dijo acercándose a ella – lo que ahora debería preocuparnos es… como le vamos ha hacer para salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

**- **Estamos atrapados… esta fosa es muy profunda – comentó mirando hacía arriba.

- ¿Qué le paso a Midna? – volvió a preguntar la chica notando la ausencia de la criatura.

- No lo se… tal vez lo encerraron en otro lugar… me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconcientes? – se preguntó más para si que dirigiéndose a su compañera.

- De seguro fue bastante tiempo, ya ha vuelto a amanecido – le respondió mientras se levantaba, recorriendo el lugar, olfateando el suelo en busca de alguna pista.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto muy sorprendido, para él todo seguía tan oscuro como siempre.

- Las criaturas que hemos vivido toda nuestra existencia bajo el manto de la oscuridad podemos percibir los sutiles cambios de esta – le respondió sin darle gran importancia – si esa enana detestable estuviera aquí no sería ningún problema subir – dijo mientras meditaba en una posible vía de escape – pero estoy segura que ella no estuvo nunca acá dentro.

- Y si tratamos de escalar – le propuso, pero luego se arrepintió, por un momento había creído que sería de lo más sencillo, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, ya no poseía manos ni dedos, sólo dos patas con grandes y afiladas garras.

- Tal vez, pero nos sería complicado, la anatomía de los lobos no esta diseñada para que seamos grandes escaladores – dijo mirando las altas paredes – pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Estuvieron largo rato haciendo un vano intento para subir, pero definitivamente las garras de sus patas sólo servían para arañar la tierra de las paredes.

- Es inútil… no lo lograremos – dijo Celina agotada.

- Tal vez quieran que les de una mano – escucharon una conocida voz sobre sus cabezas.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba, observaron con sorpresa y alegría a la conocida criatura que les hablaba.

- ¡Midna! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Shhh – Los calló – se supone que en estos momentos no estoy aquí, recuerden que somos prisioneros, intenten no hacer tanto ruido – los regaño un tanto molesta, ese parcito no era nada discreto.

Los dos lobos movieron su cabeza en forma afirmativa, regañándose mentalmente por lo poco prudentes que habían sido.

Con la ayuda de Midna y la gran monstruosa mano que salía de su casco, Link y Celina lograron salir de la fosa donde habían estado atrapados.

- Sabes… nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de verte – le comentó la loba mientras caminaban.

Midna iba, como siempre, sobre el lomo de Link.

- Y yo nunca creí que sobrevivirías al golpe que te dieron – le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

- Retiro lo dicho… hubiera preferido permanecer ahí antes de volver a escuchar tu fastidiosa voz – dijo mirándola de reojo, enfadada.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo – comentó sonriéndole con un dejo se cinismo.

Link escuchaba la conversación divertido, no podía creer que a ambas les costaba tanto trabajo ser sinceras, cada vez que hablaban siempre tenían que terminar discutiendo. Celina por su parte suspiró, rendida, no podía vencer a Midna y era eso lo que la disgustaba, le fastidiaba que ella adivinara cada uno de sus pensamientos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

- Midna… ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – le preguntó el chico dándose cuenta que no sabía hacia donde estaba caminando.

- Vamos a el lugar que acordamos para encontrados – le respondió dejando confundido a los dos lobos.

- _No lo entiendo… ¿Con quién debemos reunirnos?_

- Ya lo veras… ya lo veras – dijo respondiendo la pregunta que Link se había formulado en su mente.

Minutos más tarde se detuvieron, Celina parecía desconcertada, Link sonrió sospechando lo que había ocurrido y Midna miraba a con admiración a la criatura que se encontraba a unos metros de el lugar donde se encontraban.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo al fin Celina, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la criatura que estaba delante de ellos.

- No me digas que creíste que había escapado yo sola – dijo Midna respondiendo indirectamente a la pregunta de Celina.

- Yo… lamento mucho lo ocurrido – dijo al fin atreviéndose a hablar.

- Pero… yo pensé que…

- ¿Nos había traicionado? – Completó Midna antes de que ella pudiera terminar – luego vendrán las explicaciones, ahora debemos ir hacia el Santuario antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

- Pero, yo no puedo guiarlos hasta allá, nunca he ido hacia el Santuario.

- No te preocupes Ichiro, Celina sabe como llegar hasta allá – dijo Link acercándose hasta el joven lobo – me alegra que no seas el enemigo – le dijo muy bajo, para que sólo él escuchara.

- Este… gracias... mm… - medito unos segundos percatándose de que no recordaba el nombre del chico.

- Link – dijo él completando la frase, ayudándolo a recordar.

- Muy bien Celina… dinos por donde – dijo Midna dirigiéndose a la joven loba, que aún se mantenía a unos metros de distancia.

- ¿Qué?... ahh si… por supuesto… el camino – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de Ichiro y se concentraba en buscar alguna ruta.

La blanca loba comenzó a caminar, observando las ramas, las hojas de las plantas que los rodeaban, los troncos de los innumerables árboles, hasta que al fin logro recordar.

- Por aquí – les dijo al grupo mientras comenzaba a internarse en el bosque con una rapidez increíble.

Link, Ichiro y Midna, que iba sobre el primero, siguieron a la loba.

- _Siento como si fuera la primera vez que me dirijo al Santuario… nuevamente estoy infringiendo las leyes impuestas por mi antigua manada – _pensó sin detenerse, siguiendo un sendero que nunca creyó recordar con tanta exactitud.

Con gran rapidez se acercaba al Santuario.

- _Ha regresado…_

- _Esta de vuelta…_

Nuevamente las voces del pasado la llamaban, al principio sólo fue un susurro, pero a medida que se acercaba al Santuario se iban haciendo más intensas.

- ¿Las oyen? – les preguntó mirando a sus compañeros que la seguían de cerca.

- No logro oír nada – respondió Midna.

- No puedo distinguir lo que dicen – dijo Link quien trataba de esforzarse para lograr entender lo que decían, pero las voces eran lejanas y hablaban un idioma que nunca había escuchado.

- Ha regresado… esta de vuelta – dijo Ichiro, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¿Tu también puedes oírlas? – le pregunto la chica sin dejar de avanzar.

- Si, las escucho claramente – le respondió algo avergonzado.

Las voces seguían guiándolos, indicándoles que cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta que al fin los cuatro se detuvieron. Celina observaba la gran estructura de mármol con admiración, Link creía estar viendo el destruido Templo de agua, Midna aún intentaba oír algo, sin el menor resultado e Ichiro estaba pasmado por lo que veía.

- _Link… _

Al fin lograba entender algo de lo que las misteriosas voces decían.

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco intimidado por lo extraño de la situación.

Este no era su mundo, tal vez no era la primera vez que venía, pero esa no era razón suficiente para explicar el porque las voces conocían su nombre.

- No lo se… - le respondió la chica también sintiéndose desconcertada por la situación.

- _Celina… nos sentimos complacidos…_

_- Nos has dado la oportunidad de conocer a Link…_

_- Él… te ayudara a terminar con lo que comenzaste hace años…_

_- Lamentamos que seas tú la que deba arreglar lo que nosotros deshicimos…_

Sólo Ichiro y Celina podían comprender lo que las voces decían, Link las oía pero no lograba entender su idioma, lo único que podía entender eran los nombres de él y de su compañera.

_- Diríjanse al norte… _

_- Y busquen al heredero perdido…_

_- Los ancestros del pasado…_

_- Les deseamos suerte…_

Luego de esas palabras las voces desaparecieron y junto con ellas el Santuario, que lentamente se fue desmoronando. Los cuatro se mantuvieron callados, mientras observaban como las blancas paredes caían.

- Debemos dirigirnos hacia el norte – dijo Celina una vez que el Santuario había desaparecido por completo.

- Y buscar al heredero perdido – completo Ichiro, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¿Vas ha venir con nosotros?

- Ya no puedo volver a la manada, seguramente ya se percataron de su ausencia… y la mía.

- Exactamente… y ahora los cuatro han adelantado su muerte…

El lobo, líder del grupo, nuevamente estaba delante de ellos, sus ojos iracundos se clavaron como dos afiladas lanzas sobre Ichiro.

- Nos has traicionado… y por eso… morirás junto a tus queridos amigos.

- Y bien Link… ¿Cuál es el ingenioso plan ahora? – le susurro Celina con disimulo.

- Que te parece… una huida estratégica… - dijo sonriéndole.

- Estas loco… estamos rodeados – dijo Ichiro mirando a su alrededor.

Toda la manada comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos.

- Yo les abriré el camino y ustedes comiencen a ejercitar esas patas – les dijo Midna, cerrando su único parpado descubierto y concentrándose para atacar a los lobos.

La gran mano que apareció de la misteriosa sustancia sobre su casco golpeo con fuerza a un grupo de lobos que les impedía el paso, los tres lobos aprovecharon su oportunidad y comenzaron a correr huyendo.

- ¡SIGANLOS! – grito el macho dominante, mientras comenzaba a correr tras los fugitivos.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Desde ese momento había pasado todo un día, ellos se habían ocultado, despistando a sus segadores, pero pronto se les unieron las monstruosas criaturas y lograron descubrir su paradero.

- No falta mucho… ahí acaba el bosque – dijo Ichiro casi sin aliento.

Al fin habían logrado llegar hasta el umbral del bosque, Ichiro y Celina sabía que la manada no los seguiría fuera de su territorio, por lo que si se alejaban algunos kilómetros del bosque estarían a salvo por un tiempo, ya que las monstruosas criaturas que los seguían junto con la manada eran bastante lentas.

* * *

La chica trataba de soltarse de las ataduras que la mantenían unida al tronco de uno de los árboles del lugar, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido, sabía que debió haber tenido más cuidado, había atacado imprudentemente y con eso sólo había conseguido ser aprisionada.

- _No lo entiendo… él estaba delante de mi… estoy segura que estos hilos venían de atrás – _pensó mientras seguía intentando liberarse – _tal ves…_

- Lamento haberla hecho esperar princesa – dijo el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer? – le preguntó observando como el hombre escondía un objeto en sus ropas y sacaba una aguja.

Lentamente el hombre enebro la pequeña aguja mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Nunca he intentado esto con un cuerpo vivo…

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó la princesa, intentado no demostrar lo asustada que se encontraba en ese momento.

- Tal vez esto te duela un poco… - le dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Zelda cerró los parpados con fuerza, no deseaba seguir viendo esos horrendos ojos, que ahora se encontraban muy cerca de ella, sintió como el sujeto acariciaba su mejilla, deseaba escapar, gritar, pedir ayuda, pero sabía que en esos momentos se encontraba sola, Link no estaba para salvarla como en tantas otras ocasiones.

- Su piel es tan suave princesa… - le susurró – y tan blanca… sería una pena que esa palidez se perdiera…

- Estas demente – le dijo abriendo los parpados sólo para encontrarse con los ojos del hombre.

- No… soy un genio… - le dijo recorriendo con su mano el brazo de la chica -… de hoy en adelante este será su rostro.

Retrocedió sólo un paso para poder sacar de entre sus ropas el objeto que antes había ocultado.

- Se le verá perfecta – le dijo acercándole una mascara de madera al rostro.

La chica intento resistirse, pero fue inútil, el hombre amarró firme la mascara para que no se cayera.

- Y ahora… sólo debo unirla a estos hilos…

Zelda volvió a cerrar con fuerza los parpados al sentir la aguja clavándole lentamente la piel de sus dedos, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para no gritar, aunque no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas de dolor escaparan de sus ojos.

* * *

Habían logrado encontrar una cueva no muy profunda y lo suficientemente alejada del bosque, perfecta para tomarse un merecido descansó. Midna era la único que permanecía despierta, con el objetivo de hacer guardia por cualquier eventualidad.

- Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte en estos momentos – dijo caminando lentamente hacia Link.

El joven lobo se movía agitado, parecía estar soñando con algo no muy agradable. Midna se sentó junto a él y posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la cabeza del lobo, acariciando su plomizo pelaje.

- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? – preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta directa del joven.

El rojizo ojo de ella comenzó a brillar, su intensión no era interferir con el sueño del joven, lo único que buscaba era ver lo que en estos momentos él estaba viendo. Lentamente su mente se fue trasladando a la dimensión en la que en estos momentos los pensamientos de Link se encontraban.

* * *

_Despertó en un bosque, un bosque que ya conocía… era el mismo lugar en donde Link y la princesa se habían visto por última vez. _

_- Ya entiendo… - dijo mientras se incorporaba – esta muy preocupado por ella…_

_Midna se ocultó de inmediato al ver la silueta del joven que parecía confundido. Link comenzó a avanzar llamando a la joven princesa, pero sus gritos nunca fueron respondidos._

_- Será mejor que lo siga – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar cautelosamente tras el chico._

_Lo siguió como si se tratara de su sombra, imperceptible entre tanta oscuridad. Escuchó como el chico seguía llamando incansable a la joven, en su voz se notaba la gran preocupación que le producía el no escuchar su respuesta._

_- ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda… por favor responde! – escucho que gritaba, pero sólo el eco de su voz le respondía._

_De pronto un lejano grito llamó la atención de Link, también la de Midna, que lo seguía, ambos lograron reconocer la voz de la joven y por el tono se notaba que se encontraba en aprietos._

_Midna observó como Link de inmediato se alejaba adentrándose en la oscuridad, guiado por la voz de la princesa. Ella intentó seguirlo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero era obvio que Link era mucho más ágil._

_Después de unos minutos al fin había logrado darle alcance, el chico se encontraba delante de ella, tratando de cortar inútilmente con su espada una especie de telaraña, formada por finísimos hilos, que al ser cortados eran remplazados rápidamente por otros, pero a pesar de eso se podía ver claramente lo que sucedía a través de la telaraña._

_Midna comprendió al instante, el porque de la desesperación del joven, delante de él a sólo unos metros de distancia, podía distinguirse claramente la silueta de la princesa y la de un misterioso hombre, con un rostro verdaderamente aterrador. El hombre mantenía atrapada a la joven con unos hilos similares a los que le impedían el paso a Link y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella._

_- ¡Zelda! – gritó con la esperanza que la joven lo escuchara._

_Link seguía intentando cortar los hilos mientras llamaba a la joven inútilmente. Midna se acercó hasta el joven esta vez sin ningún cuidado de que este se percatara de su presencia, no sabía porque, pero al ver la situación sentía una enorme angustia, ella sabía que por mucho que Link intentara atravesar esa telaraña no lo lograría._

_- Es inútil… ella no puede oírte – le dijo cuando se encontraba junto a él._

_Midna observó la sorpresa del joven al verla junto a él._

_- Midna… por favor ayúdame… - le dijo mirando fijamente a la criatura._

_- Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada… no estamos realmente en este lugar._

_- Tengo… tengo que hacer algo por ella – dijo volviendo a fijar su mirada en la joven._

_- Creo que es mejor que volvamos… aquí no puedes hace nada, pero tal vez si vuelves a tu mundo aún puedas llegar a tiempo._

_- Tienes razón – le dijo mientras cerraba los parpados._

_Lentamente el cuerpo de Link fue desapareciendo. Midna, observó su cuerpo, que también comenzaba a desaparecer…_

_- Muy bien Link… sabía que entenderías._

* * *

Link despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que acaba de tener no había sido nada muy tranquilizador, sentía que debía volver a su mundo lo más pronto posible, pero como siempre había un inconveniente, no sabía como regresar. Se fijó en Midna que se encontraba a su lado y lentamente comenzaba a volver en si.

- Midna… ¿Fuiste tú?... ¿Estuviste en mi sueño? – le preguntó inseguro de que fuera realmente Midna la criatura que se había aparecido en sus sueños.

La criatura en un comienzo no entendió lo que Link le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué?... ahh si, era yo… lamento mucho haber interferido – le dijo mirando la preocupación del joven – pero aún así me alegro de haberlo hecho… vámonos…

- ¿Me ayudaras a regresar? – le preguntó ilusionado por la posibilidad de poder volver a su mundo.

- Si no lo deseas no lo hago – le respondió arrogante, fingiendo no darle importancia.

- No, no quise decir eso… por favor guíame – dijo mientras se inclinaba para permitir que Midna subiera en su lomo.

- Vamos…

Midna y Link salieron de la cueva sigilosamente para no despertar a los demás. Comenzaron a alejarse, atravesando un mundo cubierto de nieve, dentro del bosque habían olvidado que todo el mundo había sido cubierto por esta, ya que el denso follaje de los árboles se había encargado de alejarla.

- No quiero abandonarlos de nuevo – le dijo Link bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien… - dijo con la intención de animarlo – viajaremos hacia el norte y trataremos de encontrar a ese dichoso heredero.

- Tengan mucho cuidado…

- El que necesita tenerlo eres tú… no te precipites – le aconsejo – detente, hemos llegado.

- ¿Qué?... pero… si aquí no hay nada – le dijo mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Lo único que podía observar era una amplia extensión de tierra cubierta de nieve y tras el las pisadas que había dejado marcadas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Midna bajo de un salto del lomo de Link y observo con detenimiento el sitió.

- Si este lugar esta perfecto… si te envió por aquí estarás muy cerca del lugar de donde te traje la última vez.

- ¿Cómo vas ha hacer para que vuelva? – le preguntó pero Midna no le respondió, sólo lo observó detenidamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

La enorme mano volvió a salir del casco de la criatura y lo atrapo.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó confundido, mientras observaba el paisaje desde una nueva perspectiva.

- Esta es la forma más rápida… - le respondió – te deseo suerte en tu viaje – le terminó de decir antes de arrojarlo con fuerza hacía el frente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH – grito mientras sentía que una extraña sensación lo envolvía, a pesar de las muchas veces que ya había pasado de una dimensión a otra, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación.

* * *

La chica comenzó a recobrar la conciencia lentamente, lo último que recordaba era haber estado atrapada en medió del bosque y a ese horrendo sujeto acercándosele.

- _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?... aquí esta frió…_

Lentamente fue abriendo los parpados, pero sólo se encontró con oscuridad, la máscara no tenía los agujeros respectivos para los ojos, se sentía extraña, como si estuviera flotando…

- Un lago… - dijo mientras se acercaba a tientas a la orilla.

Se levantó, caminando con el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura y a medida que avanzaba iba disminuyendo la profundidad. Logró al fin después de unos minutos y unas cuantas caídas llegar hasta la orilla. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, tocando la fría máscara que cubría su rostro.

- No… no puedo quitarla…

- A si es… esa máscara sólo se quitará cuando usted vuelva ha ser libre – dijo la voz del Titiritero.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida.

- ¿No qué era tan inteligente?... es algo muy simple… si desea volver a ver… entrégueme la Trifuerza… si no lo haces vivirás como una más de mis creaciones…

- Nunca – dijo segura.

- Entonces… - se cayó, el sonido de una rama romperse llamó su atención - ¿Quién anda ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta, seguramente había sido su imaginación. Pero el hombre no sabía que dos ojos observaban sigilosamente la escena, pero las sombras eran las encaradas de ocultar su presencia.

- Espero que él no allá llegado hasta acá… ella debe morir… es la única forma- susurro alejándose del lugar.

- ¿En que nos quedamos preciosa? – Dijo volviendo a poner toda su concentración en la chica – ahh si… es hora de marchar… sígueme…

El macabro sonido que producía la flauta del Titiritero llenaba toda su mente, de alguna manera bloqueaba todos sus pensamientos, sólo logró sentir como involuntariamente su cuerpo se movía, seguramente estaba siguiendo a ese detestable sujeto.

* * *

Link se incorporó, definitivamente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sentido está misma sensación de mareo, como si todo le diera vueltas.

- Este… este es mi mundo – dijo mirando el oscuro bosque que lo rodeaba.

Observó sus manos, como si no estuviera seguro si esto era un sueño o realmente estaba pasando.

- Zelda… ya estoy aquí – dijo antes de disponerse a correr.

Debía encontrar lo más rápido posible a la chica, no podía estar seguro si el sueño que había tenido mientras se encontraba en Twilight Realm había sido sólo una pesadilla o si realmente era una visión o algún tipo de predicción.

- Necesito encontrarla…

Se detuvo al escuchar la melodía producida por la flauta.

- Esa canción…

Comenzó a correr en la dirección que la melodía le indicaba, a medida que se acercaba podía sentir que el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte.

- ¡Zelda! – llamó a la chica, pero esta nunca le respondió.

Se detuvo, justo donde la melodía sonaba con más fuerza, pero ahí, no había nadie, era sólo un espacio vació, en donde los árboles habían desaparecido.

- ¡Zelda! – volvió a llamarla.

De pronto el sonido se detuvo de golpe y una gran carcajada llenó la atmósfera.

- ¿Busca a alguien joven? – Pregunto una misteriosa voz.

- ¿Quién eres?... ¡muéstrate! – le ordenó Link quien ya se estaba preparando para combatir.

- Aquí estoy… no tengo porque ocultarme… - Le respondió el sonriente hombre sin parpados.

Link desenvaino su espada y volteo con rapidez agitándola, el hombre que se encontraba justo detrás de él, la esquivo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Pero que recibimiento más descortés – le dijo sonriéndole macabramente, clavando sus ojos en el chico.

- Tú… tú eres el sujeto que tenía a Zelda – agregó luego reconociendo inmediatamente al sujeto.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¿Dime donde esta ella? – le dijo desafiándolo. No le interesaba saber nada acerca de él, sólo quería recuperar a la chica.

- ¿Dónde está quién? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa? – le volvió a preguntar acercándose al hombre empuñando su espada.

- Detente… si das un paso más tu querida princesa hará un viaje sin retorno al más allá – le dijo desafiándolo, sabía que esa amenaza bastaría para detener al joven.

- No tengo tiempo que perder…- le dijo sin seguir avanzando, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de la chica.

- Si… tienes razón, el tiempo es muy importante… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – le propuso acercándose un poco.

- ¿Un trato? – Lo interrogó él, sintiendo que nada bueno podría salir de todo esto.

- A si es… un trato – dijo al tiempo que aplaudía dos veces.

Cinco criaturas cayeron de los árboles cercanos y comenzaron a acercarse hasta llegar junto a su amo.

- _¿Qué son esas cosas? – _se preguntó mientras miraba a las extrañas criaturas junto a él hombre.

Todas parecían tener forma humana y usaban unas largas capas con capuchas negras y sobre su rostro cada una traía una máscara con diferentes diseños.

- La princesa destruyó todas mis creaciones… por lo que tuve que improvisar un poco – le comentó mientras tomaba la flauta entre sus manos – si quieres que yo libere a la chica – dijo mientras volvía a aplaudir dos veces.

Esta vez aparecían dos nuevas criaturas, caminando entre la oscuridad, las dos llevaban los mismos atuendos que las anteriores, pero está vez una de ellas venía firmemente atada con los mismos delgados hilos que Link había visto en sus sueños.

- Deberás participar en mi nueva función y vencer a todas mis marionetas… si lo haces, yo la liberaré… si pierdes… tu querida princesa morirá – le dijo mientras retrocedía.

- Que así sea – le respondió mientras se preparaba para el combate.

- Perfecto… esto será divertido… - agregó sonriendo, ahora pretendía disfrutar del espectáculo… sería… magnifico.

El Titiritero comenzó a tocar nuevamente su flauta y las marionetas, respondiendo a su llamado, comenzaron a moverse, formando un círculo alrededor del chico.

Link tomó su espada y comenzó a atacar a los muñecos, rompiendo su formación. Las marionetas se dispersaron y comenzaron a atacar de diferentes puntos.

- Son muy rápidas – dijo mientras esquivaba a duras penas la daga de una de las cinco marionetas que lo atacaban.

Estaba en un clara desventaja, todos esos muñecos eran diestros era cierto que después de tantas batallas el ser zurdo se había vuelto en una ventaja para él, pero eso era siempre y cuento estuviera llevando un combate uno a uno, las cosas se le complicaban cuando muchos enemigos lo atacaban, ya que el lado derecho de su cuerpo quedaba generalmente desprotegido.

- Necesito mi escudo… pero estas cosas no me dan tiempo para poder tomarlo – dijo mientras realizaba un hábil giro hacia atrás, esquivando a las dagas de las marionetas, que chocaron unas contra otras.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que sólo cuatro de los cinco muñecos la atacaban, había uno que se mantenía alejado, deslizándose con rápidos movimiento, describiendo un círculo alrededor del lugar de la pelea, pero en ningún momento lo había atacado.

- No debo preocuparme por eso ahora… acabaré primero con los cuatro – dijo mientras preparaba su ataque – cuando vuelvan a acercarse… estaré listo.

Concentro su energía para realizar su ataque, sabía que lo que pretendía hacer era arriesgado, especialmente porque mientras realizara el ataque perdería toda defensa.

Las marionetas se separaron y se dirigieron corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el chico, Link ya estaba listo, espero a que los muñecos estuvieran a menos de un metro de su alcance y realizó un giro rápido sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos.

- Lo logré…

- _Ese chico es muy hábil – _pensó el hombre viendo como las cuatro marionetas caían al suelo, cortadas a la mitad – _pero el telón aún no ha caído… aún falta la mejor parte…_

La marioneta que hasta el momento había permanecido dando vueltas alrededor del combate se detuvo. El Titiritero dejo de tocar para sacar de entre sus ropas una espada con hoja larga y delgada.

- Esa espada… esa espada es de Zelda – dijo Link mientras veía el arma que tenía entre sus manos el sujeto.

- Tal vez si… tal vez no… como saberlo si ella se a negado ha hablarme – le dijo sonriendo.

El hombre lanzó la espada que cayó justo a los pies de la marioneta inmóvil.

- Con esa arma lucharas… tómala y combate – le ordenó.

La marioneta se inclinó un poco y recogió con un movimiento delicado la escapada del suelo, como si se tratara de una reliquia, luego de sostenerla durante unos segundos y recorrer con su mano enguantada la hoja de la espada la sostuvo de su mango y realizó unos rápidos movimientos como si estuviera probando la calidad del arma.

- ¿No vas ha tocar tu flauta para controlarla? – le preguntó Link al Titiritero.

El hombre levantó una de sus manos y movió su dedo índice en forma de negación.

- No es necesario… esa marioneta es muy especial… muy pronto lo descubrirás – le dijo sonriendo nuevamente de manera macabra, parecía prepararse para disfrutar un espectáculo MUY divertido.

Link dejo de mirar al sujeto para observar al muñeco delante de él, por más que lo miraba no encontraba ninguna diferencia, vestía igual que todos los demás, traía puesta una máscara y de la distancia en la que se encontraba podía ver los finos hilos con los que el hombre seguramente la controlaba.

- _Hay algo muy extraño… desde la posición en la que se tipo se encuentra es imposible que logré mover este muñeco…_

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, ya que sin previó aviso la marioneta se había abalanzado contra él en un ataque frontal, que Link a duras penas alcanzó a bloquear con su espada.

- Increíble… que agilidad – dijo bloqueando cada uno de los ataques del muñeco.

La marioneta seguía realizando un ataque tras otro, sin darle a Link la oportunidad para poder contraatacar.

- _No lo entiendo… sus ataques son muy rápidos, pero aún así siento como si algo la estuviera conteniendo – _pensó volviendo a bloquear su ataque.

Link se agachó para esquivar nuevamente el arma de la marioneta y aprovechando la oportunidad, ayudado con una de sus piernas logró hacer que el muñeco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

- Esta es mi oportunidad – dijo levantándose de un salto.

Aprovecharía la caída para causarle mayor daño, pero justo antes que su arma lograra alcanzar al muñeco este reacciono girando en el suelo logrando que la espada de Link chocara contra el suelo. El muñeco aún se encontraba a su alcance, por lo que sin perder el tiempo redirigió su ataque, aunque nuevamente la marioneta se las arregló para escaparse, con una gran habilidad y ayudándose con sus brazos se impulso hacia arriba saltando.

Link no alcanzó a quitarse del lugar antes de que el muñeco cayera sobre él. Ahora se encontraba atrapado, tendido sobre el suelo boca abajo con una marioneta sobre su espalda que sostenía firmemente con una de sus manos las del chico sobre la espalda de este.

- Necesito… quitármela de encima – dijo oliendo la tierra húmeda del suelo.

El Titiritero reía y aplaudía viendo la escena, creía firmemente que el guerrero ya estaba acabado.

La marioneta acomodó la espada en su mano de tal forma que pudiera insertarla perfectamente el cuello del chico. Link intentó inútilmente quitársela se encima, pero esta lo sostenía con fuerza, sabía que en cualquier momento podría sentir el filo de la espada atravesando su piel. Aunque desde la posición en la que Link se encontraba no podía ver que la mano de la marioneta comenzaba a temblar, como si dudara, pero el Titiritero que observaba la escena desde lejos pudo notarlo claramente, provocando que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

- ¡Acaba de una vez con ese molesto chico! – Le ordenó gritándole furioso - _¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo… por qué se esta tardando tanto en acabar con él?_

La marioneta reaccionó de inmediato a la orden de su amo, y dejo que su brazo cayera, listo para acabar con el chico… Link cerró con fuerza los parpados, pensando que lo único que podría salvarlo en estos momentos sería un milagro.

**Continuará…**

((De nuevo no modifique nada del comentario final XD!))

Bueno aquí los dejo con la continuación del fic… si lo se TOT van ha matarme… he convertido a Zelda en una de las marionetas de ese horrendo sujeto… pero antes de que decidan acabar conmigo n.n, les pido que me den la oportunidad para remediar lo que he hecho XDD, además que si yo desaparezco, nadie sabrá que es lo que le ocurrió al pobre de Link, que ahora si que se encuentra en aprietos -.-UU…¿Quién será la misteriosa figura que observaba desde la oscuridad los movimientos del titiritero?, pues la verdad es que ni yo misma estoy segura XDD.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron el capi anterior, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, y un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios...muchas gracias a **Dialirvi**, **Miko Farore Tonks**, **lagenerala**, **Savyna**, **phamtomgirl** y **navi-the-fairy**, espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta continuación y creo que esta demás decir que cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que deseen es bienvenido non.

Por ahora me despido... hasta la próxima! ;D


	29. Como polvo de estrellas

Aquí estoy de vuelta y quiero nuevamente dedicar este capítulo a alguien muy especial, alguien que a pesar de ya haberlo leído se ha tomado el tiempo de volver a descubrirlo junto conmigo y también ha usado parte de su tiempo para comentar, muchísimas gracias **la generala**, a ti y a las pequeñas participantes de este episodio, les dedico este… a mi parecer, emotivo capítulo.

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 28: Como polvo de estrellas .-.-.-.**

Link mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el momento final, por más que había intentado soltarse, no lo había conseguido. La marioneta estaba lista para acertar su golpe final mientras el Titiritero esperaba ansioso el momento, tan sólo unos segundos más y él habría vencido…

- ¡Hazlo ya! – le ordenó su muñeca impaciente.

La marioneta, obedeciendo a la orden de su amo, dejo que la espada cayera. El chico pudo sentir como la filosa y delgada hoja del arma rozaba la piel de su cuello. Pasó un minuto, en donde sólo el silencio reinaba en el aíre, ninguno de los presentes hizo el menor movimiento, algunos por sorpresa, otros por desconcierto.

Link abrió lentamente los ojos, por unos segundos había dejado de respirar.

- _¿Qué sucedió?... aún… aún estoy vivo… - _Se preguntó, notablemente confundido.

Observó junto a él la brillante hoja de la espada, clavada con firmeza en la tierra, ese suelo que ahora mantenía prisionero el peligroso filo de la delgada hoja de la espada.

- _¿Habrá fallado? – _Se preguntó, aún sorprendido por lo sucedido – _no… imposible… no había forma que no acertara –_ pensó luego con algo más de lógica_._

La marioneta se vio obligada a soltar las manos del joven, para poder liberar el arma. Link aprovecho esta oportunidad y se quitó al muñeco de encima y de inmediato tomo prudente distancia, manteniéndose vigilante, mientras tocaba con su mano derecha la piel de su cuello, percatándose que realmente la hoja de la espada no le había hecho más que un sutil rasguño.

- ¡Mátalo… mátalo ahora… te lo ordeno! – le gritó el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Acaso su creación estaba osando desafiar sus ordenes?

La muñeca parecía no responder a la llamada de su amo, se mantenía quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿En que estaría pensando?

- Ya me he cansado de este juego – dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraban las dos figuras.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – le preguntó confundido por su actitud. Ese sujeto había perdido los estribos, parecía furioso por la desobediencia de su creación.

- Lamentablemente has tardado demasiado… el tiempo de la princesa se ha agotado – le respondió llegando junto a las figuras.

Se colocó detrás de la que se encontraba atada y saco de entre sus ropas una daga.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora joven guerrero? – le preguntó colocando la daga sobre el cuello de la figura encapuchada.

- ¡No te atrevas! – le gritó viendo la amenazante postura del sujeto. El hombre pretendía matar a la princesa, seguro la persona que estaba atada y encapuchada se trataba de ella… de Zelda.

- Ven… y detenme… - le dijo sonriente, mirando fijamente a su presa con sus penetrantes ojos sin parpados.

Link comenzó a correr hacía el sujeto, dispuesto a acabar con él, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, la marioneta con la que había estado luchando se interpuso en su camino.

- Así se hace querida… no dejes que él se acerque – habló el titiritero. Sonriendo al ver que la muñeca había vuelto a reaccionar.

La marioneta empuñó su espada respondiendo a la orden de su creador. Su cuerpo era controlado por la voluntad de ese sujeto.

- Tú no deseas pelear conmigo… - dijo mirando fijamente a la marioneta que se encontraba delante de él - No tenemos porque luchar… se que puedes entenderme – le volvió a hablar.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella no quería matarlo, si realmente lo hubiera deseado así, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, oportunidades no le habían sobrado. La marioneta, por su parte, no hizo el menor ademán de haber entendido lo que el chico le decía, sólo se mantenía ahí, quieta y lista para atacar, defendiendo a su amo.

- Se que puedes entenderme – insistió intentando razonar con la muñeca.

- Es inútil chico… ¿Qué no lo vez?… ella sólo escucha a su creador… porque soy yo quien la controlo, las marionetas no tienen voluntad propia – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Link, ella ahora formaba parte de sus innumerables creaciones y como tal… debía obedecer, para eso había sido creada.

- Eso no es verdad… si fuera así, yo ya estaría muerto – lo desafió. Estaba seguro de lo que decía, esa marioneta si tenía voluntad propia, estaba intentando revelarse ante su creador.

- Por favor – dijo irónico – abre los ojos… eso… sólo fue un pequeño mal cálculo, ahora… no habrá espacio para el error.

- No… yo se que puede entenderme… puedo sentirlo – le dijo con gran seguridad en su voz.

- Muy bien… si así lo crees… ahora voy ha mostrarte que tan errado estas - dijo dirigiéndose al chico – Acaba con él – le ordenó a la marioneta, su magnifica creación.

La muñeca comenzó a moverse, amenazante. Link empuñó su espada, al tiempo que sacaba su escudo para protegerse.

- Escucha… no quiero luchar… - le dijo nuevamente – _se que puede oírme… _

La marioneta volvió a atacar, Link se cubrió con su escudo, sintiendo el fuerte choque del arma de la figura enmascarada contra el metal del escudo. La muñeca siguió atando incansable, daba vueltas alrededor del chico y luego, sin previó aviso se abalanzaba sobre él.

- _Es muy rápida – _pensó tratando de seguir los movimientos de la marioneta – _Ahí viene de nuevo._

Link evitó nuevamente la espada de la marioneta, esta vez chocando su espada contra la de ella.

- _Es extraño… siento como si ya hubiera luchado contra ella – _pensó mientras daba un salto hacía atrás sintiendo como el arma de su enemigo cortaba el aire casi rezándole la piel.

- No puedo creerlo… tu querida princesa esta a punto de morir y tú… ¿pierdes el tiempo con mi marioneta? – le dijo el sujeto, acercando aún más la daga al cuello de la figura que mantenía atrapada.

Link no respondió, sentía que había algo muy extraño en esta situación, durante estos últimos minutos él sólo se había dedicado a esquivar los ataques de la marioneta, que si bien eran muy fuertes, ninguno de ellos iba dirigido a dañarlo de gravedad.

- _Si realmente quisiera matarme… me atacaría por la espalda…_

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el chico se distrajo por unos segundos, momento que la marioneta aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre él. Para cuando Link se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba no alcanzó a pensar en lo que hacía, por lo que se defendió devolviendo el ataque.

La marioneta también parecía haber estado distraída, no había logrado esquivar la espada del joven que se clavo en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Link se quedo paralizado, la espada de la marioneta había pasado justo sobre su hombro sin hacerle el menor daño, ese ataque… tampoco iba dirigido a matarlo.

- _No puede ser – _pensó notando el grave error que había cometido.

Si él no se hubiera movido, el ataque de la marioneta no lo habría dañado, y este último suceso lo comprobaba, si la muñeca hubiera deseado matarlo, la espada de ella se hubiera clavado en su cuerpo sin la menor dificultad, después de todo, en ese momento se encontraba completamente desprotegido.

Link alcanzó a sostener a la marioneta antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Pero que espectáculo más divertido – dijo riendo – toda… una tragedia romántica…

- ¿Qué?

El chico no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo el hombre, no lograba comprender porque el parecía tan feliz, siendo que acaba de acabar con una de sus valiosas creaciones, pero de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y no era debido al intenso frió del ambiente.

- Lo lamento – le habló con voz pausada y arrepentida a la figura que tenía entre sus brazos.

El escalofrió que había sentido se había debido a una extraña sensación que lo recorrió al sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la marioneta.

- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó al sentir la agitada respiración de la muñeca.

Sin saber el porque acerco más el cuerpo de la marioneta al suyo y fue entonces cuando pudo sentir el escaso calor que aún poseía. La marioneta lentamente levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su pecho, como tanteando la herida que la espada le había producido.

- Tú… tú no eras una muñeca como todos los demás…

Ahora podía estar seguro, los movimientos casi naturales, la agitada respiración, la calidez de su cuerpo… todo le indicaba que lo que tenía en brazos no era un muñeco como el sujeto le había hecho creer, pero entonces… ¿Quién era?... acercó una de sus manos a la de la marioneta, rozando los hilos que se unían a cada articulación de sus delicados dedos.

- _Están frías – _pensó al tiempo que apartaba la mano para que la suya pudiera tocar la herida.

De la profunda herida brotaba un líquido oscuro y espeso, al tocarlo pudo sentir que era cálido, como la sangre de un cuerpo aún con vida.

- Que tarde te has dado cuenta, valiente guerrero… - dijo el hombre respondiendo al resiente descubrimiento del chico mientras alejaba la daga del cuello de la figura que aún tenía atrapada – has luchado para salvar a la princesa y has vencido a mis marionetas – le dijo cortando las ataduras de la figura encapuchada – yo… soy un hombre de palabra, por lo que cumpliré con mi promesa.

Link miro a la figura inmóvil que acababa de ser liberada y observó como su cuerpo se deshacía, quedando sobre la tierra sólo la tela que la cubría y la máscara, la otra marioneta que se encontraba junto a él también se deshizo, quedando en las mismas condiciones que la primera.

- Siempre pasa, muchas de mis creaciones son inestables… bueno… ahora liberaré a tu querida princesa – le dijo mientras tomaba unos delgados hilos y los cortaba con su daga.

La marioneta que Link sostenía en sus brazos reaccionó al corte de los delgados hilos, lentamente se apartó de él, levantándose tambaleante, ahora su cuerpo respondía a sus deseos… era libre.

- No… no… te lo perdonare – dijo con voz temblorosa la marioneta que acaba de levantarse.

Link aún se mantenía sentado sobre el suelo, no podía entender lo que sucedía o no quería entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo, pero al escuchar la voz de la marioneta supo que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, ahora no cabía duda... era ella… siempre fue ella.

- Bravo…- aplaudió jubiloso - es la mejor obra que he visto en mi vida – dijo el titiritero aún aplaudiendo – nunca había visto algo tan dramático… Lo hiciste a propósito… ¿No es así?

- Y que… si así fuera… - dijo tomando la espada con su mano derecha mientras que la otra la mantenía sobre su pecho.

- Que tierna… sacrificándose por amor…

Link se incorporó, sus manos le temblaban. Observó como la figura retiraba la capucha de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto el largo y brillante cabello rubio.

- Zelda… - dijo casi en un susurro, aún no podía creer que él había sido capaz de dañar a la chica, nuevamente la había herido.

La joven apartó su mano izquierda de su pecho para quitar la máscara de su rostro, dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Al parecer ella tampoco podía creer que volvía a tener completo control sobre sus movimientos, tocó su rostro dejando una marca sobre este, producto de su ensangrentada mano.

- Esta vez… no caeré en la misma trampa... – dijo dando un paso, pero la fuerte punzada sobre su pecho le impidió continuar, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó Link saliendo del extraño transe en el que había caído.

De inmediato se acercó a la chica, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó, volviendo a colocar unas de sus manos sobre el pecho de esta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la hemorragia no podía detenerse, la herida causada por su espada era demasiado profunda.

- Me has liberado… - le respondió la princesa colocando su mano sobre la del chico, presionando con fuerza, cerrando los parpados a causa del dolor.

- No Zelda… mira lo que he causado – dijo observando como la sangre manchaba parte de su blanca camiseta – no tengo perdón…

- Esta herida… es causa de mi debilidad, yo soy la culpable… no tengo… nada que recriminarte… - le dijo tratando de sonreír, pero se sentía débil, demasiado cansada incluso como para sonreírle.

- Zelda…

- Yo he sido la causante de esto… ahora es mi deber remediarlo…

El Titiritero miraba la escena divertido, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él esperaba. La misma princesa había dado final al combate, se había abalanzado contra el joven en un ataque que sabía sería mortal.

- No… no te dejare… no puedes moverte… te harás más daño… - le dijo abrazándola, no quería apartarse de ella.

- Ya es muy tarde para mi… y soy la única que puede acabar con ese sujeto…

Zelda empujó con fuerza a Link e invocando el amor de Nayru creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Link se encontraba atrapado dentro de la burbuja rosa que la princesa había formado con su magia.

- En verdad lo lamento… - dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzando a correr hacía su objetivo.

El Titiritero la vio acercarse y comenzó a reír, al parecer creía que todo estaba bajo control. Link golpeaba con fuerza las paredes del campo que lo mantenía atrapado, pero por más que lo intento no logró desvanecerlo, a pesar de las circunstancias, la magia de la princesa seguía siendo muy poderosa.

La chica se detuvo bruscamente a menos de un metro del sujeto y dirigiéndolo una última sonrisa giró y lanzó su espada hacía el otro extremo.

- Al fin te he encontrado – dijo antes de que la espada impactara contra el tronco de uno de los árboles.

- No… No… ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! – gritó el sujeto viendo como las piezas que formabas su cuerpo se desprendían y caían al suelo, inertes.

En el árbol donde la espada se había insertado, comenzaba a aparecer la silueta de otro hombre, el verdadero Titiritero.

- He descubierto tu engaño… fuiste muy inteligente al crear una marioneta que te representara… pero se acabo… el juego… ha terminado – dijo antes de caer al suelo, habiendo agotado todas sus energías.

- Es una lastima… que el telón… deba bajarse… para siempre - dijo esbozando una última sonrisa, antes de que la piel que cubría su cuerpo se desprendiera.

Ahora sobre el tronco del árbol, sólo quedaba el arma de la chica que mantenía atrapado los huesos que antes formaron parte del cuerpo de Titiritero.

El campo de energía que cubría a Link se desvanecía, seguramente por las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban a la princesa. Link corrió hasta la chica, levantándola con cuidado del suelo.

- Zelda… ¿Por qué? – le preguntó estrechándola contra su pecho.

- Perdóname – le dijo casi en un susurro – perdóname por romper la promesa… que te hice…

- Zelda… por favor, no digas eso… no te esfuerces… - le dijo acariciando su rostro, su mano temblaba.

- Li… Link… - lo llamó en un susurro a penas audible.

- Shh – la cayó posando su tembloroso dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven – estoy aquí… no te dejare.

La joven cerró lentamente sus parpados, dejándose llevar por la calidez del abrazo del chico, cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar.

- Me siento… muy… débil… - le dijo de manera entrecortada, su piel había palidecido y sus labios se había amoratado ligeramente por el frío de su cuerpo.

- Todo estará bien… - le dijo sosteniendo con fuerza una de las manos de la chica.

Link pudo notar como la piel de la joven se volvía cada vez más pálida, deseaba hacer algo por ella, pero no podía, no encontraba forma de remediar el error que había cometido.

- _Todo esto es mi culpa – _pensó observando como la joven luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

- Link… lo siento… - le dijo aferrándose a él, como si fuera a caer – no… sabes… lo feliz… que me hace… volver a verte… aunque sea… por última vez…

La joven acercó lentamente su mano al rostro del joven, aunque sólo alcanzó a rozarlo, antes de que las escasas energías que le quedaban la abandonaran.

- Zelda… Zelda – repitió una y otra vez el chico intentado vanamente obtener una respuesta de la joven – Zelda… por favor… resiste – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella, se sentía impotente.

No sabía que hacer, y gracias a la cercanía que ahora tenía con ella, podía sentir los ya casi imperceptibles latidos del corazón de la chica, si no hacía algo, ella moriría…

- Maldición… - dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

El frío que reinaba en el ambiente no ayudaba de ninguna manera en la delicada situación, Link intentaba ayudar a la joven a mantener el calor, pero sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era inútil, a cada segundo ella parecía empeorar.

* * *

Oculta entre los árboles una misteriosa silueta observaba la escena. Sus ojos escarlata estaban clavados en el cuerpo casi inerte de la joven, aún no podía entender el porque ella se había sacrificado de esa manera.

- Todo acabo, así es mejor… ahora, no tengo porque preocuparme - dijo apartándose lentamente del lugar.

Había observado todo lo acontecido, sin interferir, necesitaba saber cual sería el desenlace final de ese combate, además que debía prevenir que él no interfiriera, pero ya no había de que preocuparse, si él aparecía habría llegado demasiado tarde.

- Ella no volverá a interferir…

Rápidamente desapareció del lugar, la gran cantidad de sombras formadas en la noche gracias a los árboles ayudó a que su cuerpo se desvaneciera. Pero al alejarse, fue incapaz de percibir las pequeñas presencias que comenzaban a despertar.

* * *

Link seguía abrazando a la joven, no quería separarse de ella, mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando contener las lágrimas y es por esta razón que no pudo ver como en medio de la oscuridad pequeñas luces comenzaban a acercarse, como si fueran luciérnagas.

- Link… - escucho que lo llamaban.

El joven levantó la mirada, y observo como muchas pequeñas luces agitaban sus cuatro alas en la oscuridad.

- Son… son hadas

- Hemos venido… - comenzó diciendo una de las hadas.

- A ayudar a la princesa… - completo otra.

- ¿Van ha salvarla? – les preguntó, mirando como un grupo de 10 pequeñas hadas rosas se acercaban.

- Haremos… lo que este a nuestro alcance – respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

Las pequeñas hadas empezaron a volar alrededor de la pareja, agitando sus alas, permitiendo que el polvo de hada cayera sobre los jóvenes. Las pequeñas partículas mágicas brillaban como si se trataran de pequeños cristales. El polvo mágico cayó sobre las heridas, que comenzaron a sanar lentamente.

Link sintió que sus fuerzas eran renovadas, mientras que veía como la piel de la princesa adquiría un hermoso brillo al tiempo que lentamente recobraba la conciencia. (N.A: no creerían que realmente dejaría morir a si como así a uno de los protagonistas… ¿verdad? ;D)

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó la chica abriendo sus parpados confundida.

- Zelda… estas bien – dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro con dulzura. Aún no podía creer lo que veía, aún no podía creer que ella volviera a mirarlo.

- ¿Link? – Se aventuro a decir, no estaba segura que él fuera real.

- Pensé que te perdería – dijo para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz.

- Lo logramos… - dijo una de las hadas y poco después las 10 pequeñas hadas cayeron agotas al suelo.

Link no quería soltar a la chica, no quería volver a perderla. Aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero estaba dichoso de tenerla de vuelta junto a él. Zelda aún parecía confundida.

- _Hadas… ellas lo hicieron – _pensó mirando a las pequeñas lucecitas sobre el suelo.

Recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás y de inmediato llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, buscando la herida, notando que había desaparecido por completo. Link se separó un poco de ella, percatándose lo confundida que se encontraba y observó como ella miraba incrédula sus manos, que ahora no tenían ningún rastro de las agujas que antes la habían atravesado.

- Estoy viva – dijo aún sin creerlo – Link… - llamo al chico levantando su rostro para poder observarlo.

El joven al igual que ella aún tenía ese misterioso brillo en su piel, producto de las pequeñas partículas del polvo mágico de las hadas. Zelda esbozo una sonrisa al verlo, no sabía si era su imaginación o sólo una alucinación, pero le parecía que él se veía mucho más guapo que de costumbre. (N.A: De aquí en adelante las cosas se podrán algo románticas XD)

- Link – repitió antes de abalanzarse sobre el para besarlo.

El chico no se esperaba esa reacción de la joven, pero aún así correspondió el beso, Zelda pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él, mientras Link profundizaba el beso acercando más el cuerpo de la joven al suyo.

- Te extrañe… - le dijo con voz agitada, separándose escasos centímetros de la chica.

- A mi también me alegre estar de vuelta – le respondió besándolo en la comisura de sus labios, para luego juntar su mejilla a la de él con un aire coqueto.

Link se estremeció al sentir la dulce caricia otorgada por los labios de la chica y le sonrío con un dejo de nerviosismo.

- Zelda – la llamó enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en los largos cabellos sueltos de la joven.

Con la mano que tenía libre acarició la mejilla de la chica, bajando lentamente por su cuello, recorriendo las curvas que formaban parte su perfecta figura, estaba como hipnotizado.

- No te dejare ir de nuevo – le dijo antes apartar parte del cabello de la chica para besar la piel desnuda de su cuello.

La chica sintió como los caídos y húmedos labios del joven buscaban anhelantes la piel de su cuello, besándola con dulzura y un dejo de excitación.

- Link…- lo llamó la joven entre suspiros, al tiempo que le quitaba el gorro que cubría sus rebeldes cabellos.

- Ejem… ejem… - dijo una de las hadas que comenzaba levantarse.

- No se preocupen por nosotras… - dijo otra pequeña hada, volviendo a retomar el vuelo.

- Estamos disfrutando del espectáculo – dijo otra riendo divertida.

Al parecer la joven pareja había olvidado que estaban rodeados de pequeñas espectadoras. Se separaron avergonzados, por un minuto habían pasado por alto el hecho de que no se encontraban solos. Zelda mantenía la mirada baja, se encontraba sonrojada y sonreía nerviosa mientras se acomodaba un rebelde mechón de cabello que interfería en su campo visual. Link por su parte miraba avergonzado a las hadas que volaban cerca de ellos al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca de manera distraída.

- Son amigos de Nayru… ¿verdad? – preguntó una de las hadas con voz cantarina, acercándose al rostro del joven.

Link trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y articulo dificultosamente una respuesta.

- Ehh… este... yo… digo…

- Si, ella nos dijo que en este bosque vivía alguien que podría ayudarnos – intervino la joven, notando el tartamudeo del joven.

- Vengan con nosotras…

- Los guiaremos hasta nuestro hogar…

Link tomó su gorro mientras se incorporaba y ayudo a la chica ha hacer lo mismo, los dos comenzaron a caminar guiados por el grupo de hadas que revoloteaban traviesas a su alrededor. En compañía de sus pequeñas amigas, el bosque parecía recobrar vida como si estuviera encantado, el brillo rosa de las pequeñas criaturas iluminaba cada rincón y el polvo que despendían sus pequeñas alas al agitarse quedaba impregnado sobre las plantas que habían muerto por el repentino cambio de temperatura, iluminándolas, otorgándoles una nueva vida.

Zelda observó con asombro como las plantas recuperaban su verdor y las flores florecían mientras seguían avanzando, era hermoso ver a las majestuosas flores recobrar sus colores y su vitalidad. Link miraba embelesado a la joven que caminaba junto a él, su curiosa mirada le parecía hermosa, se veía realmente encantadora ante sus ojos, incluso las bellas perlas aguamarinas de su mirada parecían brillar ante el espectáculo, hechizándolo.

- Las hadas son increíbles... y muy hermosas – dijo mirando a las pequeñas criaturas que parecían danzar mientras volaban - ¿no lo crees Link? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Si… son muy lindas… pero para mi, tú eres el hada más hermosa – le respondió entrelazando su mano con la de ella, mirándola con ternura.

La chica apartó la mirada avergonzada, el joven había vuelto a ponerla nerviosa.

- Y te vez aún más linda cuando te ruborizas – le susurro al oído con algo de picardía.

La chica se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del Hylian cerca de su cuello, levantó su mirada para observar al joven y dejándose llevar por ese misterioso hechizo que los envolvía cuando estaban juntos, fueron acercando sus rostros, sus labios se rozaron dulcemente, pero el encantó del momento no podía perdurar.

- Hemos llegado – Los interrumpió nuevamente la voz cantarina de una de las hadas.

Los jóvenes miraron a su alrededor confundidos, nada parecía salirse fuera de lo común. Al parecer las hadas interpretaron correctamente la confusión de sus rostros porque rápidamente agregaron.

- Es aquí…- dijo una de las pequeñas hadas volando hacia el suelo, iluminando un oscuro agujero en el piso.

- Vamos… bajen – los apremiaron otras dos hadas empujándolos por la espalda.

- No estoy muy segura de esto… se ve muy… oscuro – comentó la princesa mirando con desconfianza el agujero.

- Estaremos bien… confía en mi – le dijo el chico, notando la contradicción en el rostro de la chica – vamos.

Link tomó a la chica en sus brazos y se dejo caer por el oscuro agujero. Zelda se abrazó con fuerza al joven, esperando un estrellado aterrizaje, pero pronto sintió que bajaban lentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida separándose un poco del joven.

- No te preocupes… estamos a salvo – dijo soltando lentamente a la chica para que ella también pudiera sentir el poder de la magia de ese portal.

Después de unos cortos minutos, ambos jóvenes pudieron sentir nuevamente el suelo bajo sus pies, Link volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y la guió para que juntos se acercaran a la maravillosa fuente que estaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

- Este lugar es increíble – dijo la princesa maravillada, sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- Estamos en la Fuente de las Hadas – le dijo Link mientras subían por unas cortas escaleras.

Zelda aún parecía muy sorprendida, miraba encantada las enormes paredes que los rodeaban, cada una estaba cubierta por enormes cristales que parecían tener brillo propio, el borde de la fuente construido de lo que parecía ser cuarzo y el agua completamente cristalina y tranquila.

- Ven… acércate – le dijo el chico con suavidad, quien se había inclinado sobre la fuente.

La joven guiada por el guerrero tocó el agua tibia y cristalina de la fuente.

- Está calida – dijo mirando al joven confundida.

- Así es… eso se debe a que esta agua resguarda gran parte de la magia de las hadas – le dijo incorporándose.

Zelda lo imitó, viendo aún encantada el grandioso lugar.

- Conoces mucho acerca de las hadas – le comentó la chica, mientras miraba el agua.

- Una gran amiga mía era un hada – le dijo mientras recordaba a su pequeña compañera, Navi. Con quien compartió una gran aventura años atrás. Era algo nostálgico recordar el pasado y a muchos de sus antiguos amigos que seguramente no volvería ver.

Link volvió a la realidad al sentir una de las manos de la chica sobre su hombro, le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, percatándose de la cara de preocupación con la que ella lo observaba.

- No te preocupes – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano que ella había colocado en su hombro entre las suyas – estoy bien… ¿Traes contigo la ocarina?

- No… no recuerdo donde la deje – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Recuerdas como era la melodía que representa a la familia real?

- Claro… nunca la olvidaría… Impa siempre me la tocaba antes de dormir.

- Para llamar a la habitante de la fuente debemos entonar esa melodía sobre el signo de la Trifuerza que esta al pie de los escalones – le contó.

- ¿Y si la cantamos?… tal vez sirva.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Link bajando las escaleras he indicándole a la chica donde debía pararse.

Zelda se colocó sobre signo de la Trifuerza grabado en el suelo y observó a Link insegura.

- El escenario es suyo princesa – le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras retrocedía un paso.

La chica junto las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a entonar suavemente la canción, Link quedo nuevamente embobado por los encantos de la joven doncella, ahora escuchaba la dulce voz de la princesa, nunca la había oído cantar y definitivamente no lo hacía nada mal. La fuente reaccionó al compás de la melodía que la chica entonaba y el agua cristalina comenzó a brillar.

- Funcionó – dijo feliz la joven dejando de cantar.

La brillante agua encegueció por unos segundos a los dos chicos, que instintivamente cerraron sus parpados. Al abrirlos ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la majestuosa y gigantesca hada que se encontraba delante de ellos.

El hada poseía cuatro enormes y brillantes alas, la figura de su cuerpo era muy parecida a la de una mujer sólo que la tonalidad de su piel era azulina y también despedía un misterioso brillo, traía un largo vestido de mangas anchas de un color celeste pálido que hacía juego con sus largos cabellos platinados y de su frente salían dos largan antenas del mismo color de su piel.

- Tu debes ser la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda… es un verdadero honor estar en su presencia – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con una voz arrulladora – y tú… eres Link… - dijo abriendo sus parpados por primera vez.

- Nayru nos ha enviado…- dijo el chico tratando de explicarle la situación.

El hada se elevó sobre sus cabezas, separando su cuerpo de la fuente.

- Lo se… ahora se dirigen a la Montaña de Muerte en busca del tercer cristal, llave de las puertas del Templo del Tiempo, lugar donde la espada Maestra descansa… esperando el momento para despertar.

Después de decir eso volvió a descender, inclinándose un poco para observar de cerca de los dos jóvenes.

- Y a simple vista me doy cuenta que las ropas que traen no son las indicadas para realizar tan peligrosa hazaña – les dijo juntando sus manos.

Al abrirlas nuevamente una maravillosa flor de loto había aparecido, la hada acercó a su rostro la flor y soplo suavemente, dejando que los pétalos de esta se desarmaran, transformándose en un bellísimo polvo plateado, que viajo hasta los jóvenes cambiando sus ropas. (N.A: esta hada es una mezcla entre una de las tres Grandes hadas que parecen en el Minish Cap y las del Wind Waker n.n)

- Increíble – dijo Zelda mirando sus ropas.

Ahora traía puesto un traje igual que el que usualmente usaba, sólo que en vez de ser de un rosa opaco era de un fuerte color carmín, sobre su frente había vuelto a aparecer la tiara que la identificaba como princesa y sobre sus hombros la armadura que llevaba cuando salio del castillo. El traje de Link sólo había cambiado su color, que también había adquirido un color carmín.

- La tela de esas ropas resistirá las intensas temperaturas de el último calabozo – les dijo antes de que los jóvenes alcanzaran a preguntarle.

- Gracias – articularon al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos – dijo Link comenzando a caminar seguido de Zelda.

- ¿Pretenden desafiar a los monstruos sin sus armas? – les preguntó el hada mirando como los jóvenes se alejaban.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron de golpe, habían olvidado por completo las armas, ni siquiera sabían donde las habían dejado.

- Los hombres son criaturas muy descuidadas – escucharon nuevamente la cantarina voz de una de las pequeñas hadas.

Los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos hacía el portal de entrada a Fairy Fountain, las 10 pequeñas hadas que los había guiado bajaban lentamente llevando el escudo, las dos espadas, el arco, las flechas he incluso la ocarina.

- Deberían prestar más atención a sus pertenencias – comentó otra de las hadas.

Las hadas dejaron los objetos sobre el suelo, de donde Link y Zelda los recogieron.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la chica – muchas gracias por todo.

- Vallan con cuidado… el destino de Hyrule esta en sus manos – le respondió la Gran Hada.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta el portal, sintiendo como este los elevaba lentamente, llevándolos hacia la salida. Zelda dio una última mirada a la fuente, viendo como la Gran Hada desaparecía y las pequeñas hadas danzaban sobre la fuente.

Su siguiente destino era la Montaña de la Muerte, donde Din, la Diosa del Poder, el último calabozo y un sin número de nuevos desafíos los esperaba…

**Continuará…**

Por supuesto que las Hadas no podían faltar en este fic, después de todos son parte muy importante en los juegos… díganme… que sería de nosotros sin esas salvadoras haditas rosas que recuperan nuestras vidas en el momento justo, por lo menos para mi han sido de gran ayuda ;D, es por eso que les he reservado este capítulo para dedicárselos a ellas non… ¬¬ si estoy loca, lo se XDD.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, en especial a **Savyna, Miko Jean y Dialirvi **un saludo para todos ustedes non, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no duden en dejar sus sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte he incluso atentados terroristas… ¬.¬ aún tengo la pierna vendada desde tu último review Dialirvi XDD.


	30. Sentimientos contrapuestos

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 29: Sentimientos contrapuestos .-.-.-.**

El hombre caminaba nervioso, atravesando el oscuro cuarto una y otra vez, se había enterado de la muerte del Titiritero y no se sentía nada satisfecho, le urgía obtener la Trifuerza, pero para eso necesitaba encontrar a la princesa.

- Nuevamente han logrado salirse con la suya y acabar con mi uno de mis aliados, pero esto aún no termina…

- Yo creo que hace mucho ha terminado… - dijo la fría voz de una chica a sus espaldas.

El hombre miró la sombra que formaba la silueta de la joven en la pared frente a él, gracias a la luz proveniente del pasillo, sonrió y giro lentamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, observando la puerta entre abierta – Tú…

- La joven que buscas ha dejado este mundo… yo fui testigo que su muerte – le hablo la chica apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta - ¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó arrogante.

- No… eso no es posible…

- Yo sólo os vengo ha decir lo que mis ojos han presenciado… y te puedo asegurar que sólo un milagro puede haber salvado la vida de esa chica… la muy tonta se sacrifico para su querido amigo sobreviviera.

- ¿Amigo has dicho? – Le pregunto – No… ella no esta muerta – sonrió satisfecho y seguro de si mismo – Ella aún sigue con vida… esta vez debo darle las gracias a ese maldito.

- Te has vuelto loco… acaso no oyes lo que he dicho – le dijo acercándose al hombre.

- No… eres tú la que has cometido un gran descuido… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó confundida, separando sus brazos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Link… él debe haber encontrado la forma…

- Ya veo que estas muy empeñado en contradecirme.

- Cree lo que quieras… aunque pensé que eras más astuta… de todas formas… ¿A que has venido?, no creerás que me voy ha tragar el cuento de que eres mi fiel aliada, veo en tus ojos el odio que sientes hacia mi… deberías estar agradecida de que te haya traído hasta este mundo…

- ¿Y quien te asegura que no es así?… la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que siguiera a Dark Link... yo cumplí con esa orden…

- También recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que no interfirieras – le dijo acortando la distancia que los separaba.

- Ya veo… estas muy bien informado – le dijo mientras sentía como el hombre la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más… ¿A qué has venido?

El hombre sostuvo con cuidado la barbilla de la joven con la mano que aún tenía libre y acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo.

- ¿A qué has venido? – le volvió a preguntar casi en un susurro, mientras sentía como la punta de su nariz chocaba contra la tersa y blanca piel de ella.

La chica no le respondió, por ahora sólo estaba siguiendo el juego que el hombre había comenzado, pasando ambos brazos por los hombros de él, acariciando su cabello rojizo.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes…? – le volvió a preguntar acercando aún más su rostro al de ella, sintiendo el embriagador olor de su piel.

- Ganondorf… - lo llamo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar.

- Te pareces tanto a ella…

La joven, esquivo disimuladamente los labios del hombre, mientras rozaba su mejilla con la de él, acercándose a su oído.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? – le pregunto susurrándole muy sensualmente.

Ganondorf mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener los deseos de besarla, sabía que era vulnerable ante ella, el enorme parecido físico que tenía con la princesa lo hacía perder la cabeza. La deseaba, tanto como deseaba hacer suya a Zelda.

- Lo que quiero es poder… - le volvió a susurrar respondiendo la pregunta que ella misma había formulado.

- Si me ayudas a conseguir la Trifuerza yo puedo dártelo – le dijo mientras caminaba aún abrazado a ella.

La guió hasta poder dejarla acorralada junto a la pared.

- No… no es esa clase de fuerza que busco… yo quiero el poder que otorga la libertad – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él, para poder apartarlo – quiero… verte muerto… - le dijo clavando sus brillantes ojos escarlata en los de él, su mirada había cambiado al igual que su semblante.

Ganondorf no se apartó al escuchar estas palabras, aún mantenía a la chica acorralada junto a la pared.

- No puedo creer cuan parecida eres a ella…

- Ni te atrevas a compararme – le dijo desafiante – yo sólo vine aquí para advertirte… tarde o temprano caerás Ganondorf… y si no es por mi causa será por ese chico que tanto odias.

- Esto lo haces por él… sabía que si te ordenaba seguir a Dark Link esto terminaría así – le dijo acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella – no puedo creer que un ser nacido de la oscuridad pueda tener la capacidad para amar…

- ¿De que estas hablando? – parecía confundida.

- Te has enamorado de Dark Link, deberías reconocerlo…

- Me das asco – le dijo empujándolo con fuerza, apartándolo de ella definitivamente – eres patético.

La chica se alejo de él, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta abierta.

- Comprobare si lo que me dices es cierto… tal vez tengas razón y ella aún se encuentre con vida – le dijo dándole una última mirada antes de partir – ah, por cierto, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces… dime ¿en verdad crees que tienes el control de todo, nunca has pensado que tal vez seas tú el que esta siendo controlado? – le dijo sonriéndole con malicia mientras llevaba una de sus manos su rostro.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto cerrando los puños con rabia contenida, se estaba molestando.

- Piénsalo… tal vez seas tú el que esta siendo manipulado – le dijo poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios para luego aléjalos y soplar sobre ellos, como queriendo enviarle un beso – nos vemos – dijo antes de marcharse.

Ganondorf estaba nuevamente sólo en medio la oscuridad de la habitación, se sentía impotente, nuevamente la chica se le había escapado de las manos y no sólo eso, ella le había dicho algo que realmente lo alarmo, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en cosa semejante.

- ¿Controlado yo? – se preguntó acercándose a una de la paredes, sobre las que colgaba un espejo ovalado.

Miro su reflejo en el cristal, mientras tocaba su rostro.

- No… eso no es posible… eso sólo lo ha dicho para molestarme… - dijo con absoluto convencimiento – si, seguramente es eso, ya que nada de lo que ha venido a decirme tiene sentido, ya que esta vez él que saldrá vencedor seré yo, tal vez Link y la princesa hayan logrado burlarse de mi hasta ahora, pero esto aún no se acaba…

Dijo frente a él espejo para luego comenzar a reír, una macabra risa que lleno la oscuridad de la habitación. Nuevamente había renovado sus fuerzas sólo con el auto-convencimiento de que todo estaba bajo control, esta vez nadie ni nada impediría que él se apoderara de Hyrule y si para eso Hyrule tenía que caer bajo el manto de oscuridad que lentamente lo iba envolviendo, así sería.

* * *

Link avanzaba lentamente a través del oscuro bosque, mirando de reojo a la chica que camina junto a él, con la mirada baja, como pensativa.

Hasta el momento no sabían si el camino que estaban siguiendo era el correcto, ya que el bosque nuevamente se había vuelto oscuro y tenebroso en ausencia de las hadas.

- _Me pregunto… en que estará pensando…_

El chico deseaba poder descifrar lo que ella estaba pensando, pero le era complicado, aunque podía notar que fuera lo que fuera, no se trataba de nada alentador, ya que su rostro denotaba preocupación y hasta el momento la chica no había podido dejar tranquilas sus manos.

- Zelda… ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto deteniéndola, sosteniendo una de sus manos, ahora enguantadas, entre las suyas.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

La joven parecía algo sorprendida, había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había notado la preocupación que había despertado en Link, sus acciones.

- Te vez nerviosa y estas muy pálida… ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien? – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sin soltar sus manos.

- Si, estoy bien… es sólo… yo…- desvió su mirada – no es nada – dijo suspirando – _no puedo… no se como decirle, pero tengo que… mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será… ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?_

Link beso la mejilla de la chica con dulzura, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo.

- Si deseas podemos detenernos y descansar un momento – dijo con los parpados cerrados, sintiendo el dulce aroma del cabello de la princesa.

- No… continuemos – le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Estuvieron así, detenidos, uno junto al otro, sintiendo la calidez de ese abrazo, deseando que el momento no terminara. Ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse.

- Continuemos – repitió la chica en un susurro casi imperceptible, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al joven.

- Si… debemos seguir – repitió él, de la misma forma.

A pesar de sus palabras ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento que indicara que desearan continuar.

- Me gustaría permanecer así eternamente – le comentó abriendo los parpados para observarla.

- ¿No crees que la eternidad es mucho tiempo? – le pregunto sonriendo, mientras abría sus parpados y levantaba su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con la de él.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – le respondió sonriéndole divertido, mientras volvía a acariciar con ternura su mejilla.

La joven cerró nuevamente los parpados al sentir la mano de Link deslizarse lentamente por la piel de su rostro, deteniéndose sobre sus labios, ella aún con los ojos cerrados beso la yema de los dedos de él.

- Yo considero que la eternidad, es muy poco tiempo cuando se trata de estar a tu lado – le susurró al oído, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera notablemente.

- ¿Sabes que creo? – le pregunto pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del chico al tiempo que abría sus parpados, para poder observar el rostro de él.

- ¿Qué? – la interrogó sonriente, juntando su frente a la de ella (N.A: bueno en realidad tiene que ser con la tiara XDD, pero la idea se entiende.)

- Estas loco… - le respondió divertida, sintiendo como la punta de sus frías narices chocaba.

- ¿A si?... con que loco ¿eh?... pues… yo creo que alguien tiene que ser el culpable de ello ¿no?- le dijo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

- Quien sabe – le respondió juguetona, rozando sus labios con los de él, provocándolo.

Ahora fue Link el que sintió un extraño temblor recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir la dulce caricia que le proporcionaban los labios de la joven, pero trato de disimularlo y continuo con el juego que habían comenzado.

- ¿No sospechas de nadie? – le volvió a preguntar él.

- No… de nadie…

- Sólo te diré que se trata de una muy hermosa princesa ¿la has visto? - le dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de la chica.

- ¿Princesa?... yo no conozco a ninguna – le dijo, bajando la mirada fingiendo tristeza.

- Valla, es una pena… porque realmente me hubiera gustado arreglar cuentas con ella.

- ¿Arreglar cuentas? – preguntó confundida.

- Si… ya que por su culpa, yo me encuentro completamente loco…

- ¿Y como pretendías cobrárselas? – lo interrogo.

- Pues… primero que nada… la acorralaría para tenerla a merced de mis brazos – le respondió comenzando a avanzar.

- Eso parece un buen comienzo – dijo retrocediendo lentamente.

La chica se detuvo cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el grueso tronco de uno de los muchos árboles que los rodeaban.

- A si es…- dijo coincidiendo con la opinión de la joven – y luego… - comenzó a decirle con voz entrecortada…

- ¿Y luego que? – le pregunto ella comenzando pasar sus manos sobre la nuca del chico.

- Y luego… creo que me acercaría lentamente… muy lento… - dijo aproximando su rostro al de la princesa.

- Excelente estrategia… intimida a tu enemigo, demostrándole que no tienes miedo – dijo la joven princesa, poniendo una de sus manos entre los labios de ambos, impidiendo que hicieran contacto.

- _Ya veo… con que quieres hacer esto difícil – _pensó sin poder evitar perderse en la profunda mirada de ella - Si… aunque hay un problema…

- ¿Problema?... pensaba que tu plan era perfecto… ¿Dónde esta el error?

- El error esta… en que estando tan cerca, no podría resistirme…

- ¿Resistir que? – volvió a interrogando, fingiendo no entender a que se refería…

- A esto – terminó de decirle antes de apartar con su mano la de ella y de esta forma eliminar la escasa distancia que los separaba en un apasionado beso.

Zelda hubiera caído de no ser por el tronco que estaba a sus espaldas, cuando logro recuperar el equilibrio correspondió el beso, aún mantenía una de sus manos en la nuca del joven, lo que le ayudo a profundizar aquel beso. El joven apartó la mano que hasta el momento había mantenido sobre el tronco del árbol y la pasó por la estrecha cintura de la joven, acercando sus cuerpos, sintiendo el sutil roce que ahora existía entre ellos.

- Te amo… - le dijo entre besos, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de ella. (N.A: recordemos que Link había apartado la mano de la chica, pero nunca la soltó n.n)

- Y yo a ti… - le respondió suspirando anhelante, mientras el joven bajaba lentamente besando la piel desnuda de su cuello.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada. Link volvió a levantar su rostro sólo para poder besarla nuevamente, la chica correspondió el beso, sin siquiera pensarlo, sus bocas se movían a un compás presuroso, era un beso apasionado, quizás demasiado vehemente, no paso mucho para que sus suaves lenguas hicieran contacto por primera vez, ella gimió con placer y el se estremeció al escacharla… La princesa estaba incitándolo a más, a estas alturas la situación se les estaba saliendo de control.

- Yo… no… estoy a la altura… de una princesa – dijo separándose escasos centímetros de ella, recordando la diferencia de clases que los distanciaba.

- La princesa ha muerto… desde el día en que abandone el castillo… he dejado la corona… para luchar… como una guerrera - le dijo intentando regular su respiración.

Zelda tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y colocándose de puntillas volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con dulzura. Link correspondió abrazando a la joven por la cintura.

- Además… si de guerreros se trata… yo soy la que no podría equipararme al gran héroe del tiempo – le dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de él.

Link recorrió lentamente la espalda de la joven, no sabía que responder por lo que prefirió conservar el armonioso silencio que se había formado, de seguro la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y no tardaría en amanecer. (N.A: en verdad lamento mucho tener que romper el encanto del momento con la conversación que sigue, pero ya no se puede postergar)

- Link… - lo llamó levantando la mirada, analizando el rostro del chico – hay algo… hay algo que tú debes saber…

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto confundido - ¿A qué te refieres?

- _Es ahora o nunca… debo decírselo…_ Ganondorf me ha estado cazando desde el momento en que escape del castillo – le dijo respirando hondo, tratando de darse valor.

- Ya lo sabía, Ganondorf ha intentado por todos los medios capturarte, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa para mí.

- Lo se… pero la razón por la que él me busca no es la que tú supones… - dijo desviando su mirada. No se atrevía a enfrentar sus ojos, no ahora.

- En estos momentos eres la única heredera de la corona que queda con vida, el último miembro de la familia real, para Ganondorf debe ser imperioso acabar contigo, de esa manera no habría quien interfiriera para que él gobernara Hyrule.

- Estas en lo cierto, pero… esa no es la razón por la que Ganondorf esta empeñado en capturarme… yo… yo tengo algo que el logró robar hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Algo que él robó? – Ahora si que estaba confundido.

- Es mejor… que lo veas por ti mismo… - le dijo tomando la mano izquierda de él, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Link observo como sobre su mano el símbolo de la Trifuerza comenzaba a brillar, aunque esta vez podía sentir algo extraño, una sensación cálida que recorría su brazo, por un minuto creyó que el fragmento del Coraje reaccionaba con el fragmento de la Sabiduría del cual sabía que Zelda era portadora, pero de pronto notó que el brillo sobre de mano derecha de la chica era producido no por un sólo fragmento, la marca superior correspondiente a la Trifuerza del Poder también brillaba con gran fuerza.

- Es… no puedo creerlo… la Trifuerza del Poder… - dijo aún incrédulo.

- Puedo sentir como el Triangulo Sagrado busca unirse de nuevo… - dijo como en transe, sin soltar la mano del chico.

- Esa calidez… ¿Es producto del poder de la Trifuerza? – preguntó cerrando los parpados.

- Es de su deseo de volver a formar una sola – le respondió en un susurró.

La chica apartó lentamente su mano de la del joven, provocando que la mágica calidez desapareciera. Link volvió a abrir los parpados, sólo para encontrase con la penetrante mirada de ella.

- Pero aún no es el momento… - le dijo de pronto.

- Ahora comprendo porque Ganondorf esta tan empeñado en dar contigo… eres la portadora del fragmento del Poder… pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ti?

- Cuando logramos encerrar a Ganondorf en el futuro, el fragmento que el poseía se quedo en este mundo, volviendo a manos de Din, quien fue la que decidió entregármelo, para que yo lo protegiera, ambas coincidimos en que estaría mucho más seguro conmigo que en el templo de Tiempo, ninguno de los sabios supo nunca lo sucedido, ni siquiera Farore y Nayru lo saben… guardaríamos esto como un secreto.

- Si nadie se enteraba que tú eras la nueva portadora, tú y el fragmento estarían a salvo.

- Si, eso fue lo que dijo Din, pero la situación no era tan simple, el controlar su energía es algo que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado hacerlo.

- El viaje que realizaste…

- Fue para encontrar la fuerza que me hacía falta para mantener el control del gran poder que posee este fragmento… - lo interrumpió.

Zelda colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, bajando su mirada, se sentía culpable y arrepentida de haberle guardado un secreto tan importante a él, desde siempre su mejor amigo, y ahora el hombre al que amaba. Link pudo percibir ese sentimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, paso sus brazos alrededor de la chica, abrazándola.

- Link… yo… - la voz de la joven era entrecortada y sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- Hiciste lo correcto… - le dijo antes de que ella pudiera continuar – y no sabes como me alegra que me hayas confiado este secreto…

- Entonces… ¿No estas enfadado conmigo? – le preguntó incrédula…

- ¿Es posible enfadarse con la chica más linda que ha pisado este mundo? – le preguntó, sonriente.

- Gracias… – le dijo aforrándose nuevamente al cuerpo de chico.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que ahora el bosque no se encontraba en la absoluta oscuridad, una tenue luz verde alumbraba el lugar, ya había amanecido.

- Debemos partir… aún tenemos que escalar mucho, para poder llegar a la cima de Death Mountain.

- Si… vamos

De esta forma ambos retomaron muy a su pesar la marcha, aunque el silencio que se había formado entre ellos ya no era incomodo, la chica parecía tranquila y él se encontraba feliz de poder estar a su lado.

* * *

La joven se levantó, podía sentir la presencia de la Trifuerza del Poder acercarse lentamente, su largo cabello rojo como el fuego se agitó con la fría brisa en la cima de la montaña.

- Muy pronto estarán aquí – dijo comenzando a caminar.

Sobre su frente se encontraba la tiara, regalo del extraño hombre que la había visitado, no sabía el porque había decidido colocársela, pero desde que lo había hecho se había sentido sumamente libre.

- Creo que será conveniente ir a recibirlos – dijo esta vez con una macabra sonrisa adornando su rostro.

De pronto su mirada se volvió sombría, su mente se había nublado por completo.

- _¿Qué sucede? – _Se preguntó sin detener su caminata – _mi cuerpo… no puedo controlarlo… _

El oro del cual la tiara esta confeccionada comenzó a brillar, como si se encontrara hechizado, la mente de la chica cayó lentamente en un profundo sueño, ahora su cuerpo se movía sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

- Debo recibir a los invitados – volvió a repetir.

De cerca, la chica era seguida por el misterioso hombre que le había entregado el regalo, su deber era permanecer ahí y asegurarse que esta vez nadie ni nada interfiriera en sus planes, en realidad sólo debía asegurarse que la chica completara su trabajo.

- Muy bien… la tiara esta funcionando perfectamente… - dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

* * *

Link y Zelda se encontraban escalando las altas paredes rocosas que los llevarían más rápidamente a la cima de la montaña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si estoy bien Link… ya me has preguntado cinco veces lo mismo – le replicó la chica.

- Si lo deseas podríamos detenernos, ya hemos subido bastante – le dijo preocupado, aún sin detenerse.

- No, debemos llegar hasta arriba, en ese momento nos detendremos.

Link continuó escalando, aunque en realidad no estaba poniendo atención en lo que hacía, ya que tenía la vista pegada en cada movimiento que la chica realizaba, estaba preocupado por ella, desde la altura a la que ahora se encontraban una caída no sería nada bueno.

La joven notó la insistente mirada del rubio, poniéndose nerviosa, decidió apartar todo pensamiento de su mente y sólo concentrase en subir, una mano primero luego la otra, acomodar el pie sobre alguna roca sobresaliente e impulsarse hacia arriba… eso era lo que estaba haciendo, no era tan difícil.

- Si lo deseas, puedo cargarte – le ofreció el chico.

La verdad es que esta era la primera vez que ella escalaba una montaña tan alta y empinada como esta o por lo menos la primera vez que lo hacía como chica y con un vestido, durante el tiempo que había sido Sheik le tocó realizar un sin numero de hazañas peligrosas, pero como Sheika todo parecía mucho más sencillo.

- No te preocupes Link, estoy bien… si voy lento es por culpa de este vestido, puedes adelantarte si lo deseas.

- Ni hablar, no te dejare sola – le reprocho.

- Concéntrate en lo que haces, de no ser así… podría ser que él que necesite ayuda no sea precisamente yo – le replico al tiempo que buscaba una roca firme sobre la cual apoyar el pie.

- No tienes de que alarmarte, yo tengo cada movimiento perfectamente calculado – le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Aunque mientras decía esto, no se fijo que había apoyado su mano sobre una roca que se encontraba ya trizada y al impulsarse sostenido de esta, la piedra no resistió, desprendiéndose de la pared rocosa, haciendo que Link perdiera el equilibrio.

- Si ya lo veo – le dijo mirándolo con reproche sosteniéndolo del brazo, antes de que este comenzara a caer.

La chica reaccionó muy rápido al sentir el ruido tan particular que era producido por el desprendimiento de las rocas y antes de que Link cayera a causa de la perdida del equilibro y la fuerza gravitatoria que impulsaba a los cuerpos hacia el abajo, había logrado tomar su brazo.

- Continuemos – le apremio antes de liberar su brazo, sin antes asegurarse de que él ya se encontraba firmemente aferrado a las rocas.

- Si… - confirmó el chico, algo avergonzado por el actual suceso.

Pero a pesar de casi haber caído, durante lo que resto de la escalinata no despego ni un momento su mirada de la joven que ahora avanzaba junto a él.

- Ya casi llegamos – dijo de pronto el chico, observando la expresión de alivio del rostro de ella.

- _No puedo creerlo – _pensó haciendo un último esfuerzo – nunca… había hecho… algo como esto – le comento sin poder evitar el jadeo en su voz.

- Eso… creí – le dijo él de la misma forma, era por eso que había estado preocupado, pero al parecer la determinación de ella nuevamente la había ayudado.

* * *

La chica acelero el paso, la Trifuerza ya estaba demasiado cerca y ella aún no había llegado al límite de la cuidad Goron.

- Si no me apresuro acabaran con ellos antes de lo previsto – dijo saltando con una agilidad increíble entre las rocas.

* * *

Link fue el primero en subir y una vez arriba ayudo a la joven, que esta vez no rechazo su ayuda. Ambos se quedaron detenidos al borde del risco, sus miradas se habían vuelto a encontrar, ahora él la sostenía de la cintura, mientras ella mantenía sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

- No… no puedo creerlo – dijo de pronto Link, mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto, pero antes de recibir una respuesta ella siguiendo con su mirada la de él y pudo ver con sus propios ojos a lo que Link se estaba refiriendo.

- Toaru… - dijo casi en trance.

- Endless Forest… el Rancho Lon Lon… el lago Hylian... están… están – pero no podía terminar la frase, no quería ni siquiera creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- El pueblo Toaru, la aldea Kokiri… han… han desaparecido por completo… - dijo acercando más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, las manos le temblaban al igual que la voz.

Zelda sabía perfectamente que Link estaba pasando por un mal momento, lo comprendía perfectamente, ya que ella se sentía igual, sólo que aún no había logrado asimilar o en realidad no había querido pensar lo que significaba el hecho que muchos sectores de Hyrule estuvieran cubiertos por las sombras.

- Link… - lo llamo al tiempo que volvía a fijar su mirada en el rostro del chico – … se como te sientes…

- No – dijo apartándose bruscamente de la chica - tú no puedes saber como me siento ahora… - dijo con los ojos vidriosos, intentando contener las lágrimas – ¿Acaso no lo vez?, Saria y todos los niños Kokiris, Mari, Ilia, el alcalde, los aldeanos… todos... todos han desaparecido… el rancho Lon Lon también esta cubierto por la oscuridad, seguramente Malon, Talon y todos los del rancho también…

- Link cálmate… por favor…

- ¡No puedo! – le dijo casi gritando sosteniendo su rostro mientras retrocedía.

- Link, por favor, escúchame

- Todos han desaparecido, quien sabe si ahora estén muertos o si esas extrañas criaturas los estén persiguiendo… no puedes saber como me siento en estos momentos, toda esa gente la conocí, son mis amigos y amigas, la gente que desapareció… - le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una de las rocas cercanas.

Zelda entendió el mensaje, o por lo menos creyó entenderlo y no pudo evitar sentir gran coraje.

- Ahora entiendo… yo no puedo saber lo que sientes porque toda mi vida he vivido encerrada entre las paredes impenetrables del castillo, porque yo no soy íntima amiga de toda esa gente a la que nombras… ¿Me estas escuchando? – el chico no le respondió, parecía en trance, y ella no pudo soportar más el sentimiento de rabia contenida que tenía y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Link reaccionó al fin con el golpe, pero no se movió, sólo observo el rostro dolido de la princesa que lo miraba como decepcionada.

- Para que sepas, yo también conozco a Saria y a Malon… ¿Acaso crees que soy insensible? ¿Qué no me duele ver como este hermoso mundo esta siendo tragado por la oscuridad?, pues para tú información, yo también estoy mal, también siento una gran impotencia dentro de mi… pero… a diferencia de ti intentó mantener vivas las esperanzas, como siempre me lo enseñaste…

- Zelda… yo…

- No Link… comprendí perfectamente tú punto de vista, una princesa no puede ser capaz de sentir dolor al ver desaparecer los pueblos y la gente que ni siquiera conoce… pero quiero que me respondas… ¿Por qué crees que lucho?

Link guardo silencio, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, se sentía muy culpable y arrepentido de sus palabras, nunca había tenido las intenciones de herir a la princesa, pero al ver con sus propios ojos lo que el estado en el que se encontraba Hyrule, la mente se le nublo, en lo único que estaba pensando era en los que habían desaparecido, no logro ver más haya, no pensó que aún quedaba gran parte de los territorios que luchaban por sobrevivir… ni mucho menos pensó en el dolor que podía estar sintiendo la joven, quien hasta ahora había arriesgado su vida valientemente no sólo por él, sino también por toda la gente del reino.

- _¿Cómo pude tratar así a Zelda?... ella está igual de herida que yo con todo esto… que egoísta fui… - _pensaba llevándose ambas manos a la frente – lo siento… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

No recibió respuesta, aunque eso no le sorprendió, el daño estaba hecho y ahora no sabía como remediarlo.

- En verdad fui un tonto… por favor perdóname – le dijo, esta vez con voz firme, levantando lentamente la mirada.

Link esperaba encontrar a Zelda de espaldas a él, ignorándolo por completo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir como la chica se abalanzaba sobre él, quedando hincada sobre el suelo.

- ¿Zelda? – la llamo interrogante y confundido, aún sentado sobre la roca, ahora la estaba abrazando.

Pero no siguió insistiendo al sentir el silencioso llanto de la joven sobre su pecho.

- Calma… calma… todo saldrá bien… - le dijo con voz dulce, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la chica.

- Tengo miedo… - le dijo entre sollozos – tengo mucho miedo de que no podamos lograrlo… de que Hyrule termine desapareciendo bajo la sombra de esa oscuridad…

- Eso no ocurrirá… porque nosotros no lo permitiremos – le dijo con seguridad - porque yo no me rendiré… por eso estoy luchando – hablo esta vez más para si mismo que dirigiéndose a la chica, alejando definitivamente esa oscuridad que por un momento se había apoderado de su mente.

La chica se alejó lentamente del abrazo del joven, para luego levantarse, Link la imitó y ambos quedaron parados uno frente al otro.

- Por eso estamos luchando – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Si, estamos juntos en esto… y la Trifuerza esta de nuestro lado – le termino de decir sonriendo.

- Hay que continuar… el tiempo se nos agota.

De esta manera los dos jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar, estaban llegando a la cercanía de la cuidad Goron cuando uno de sus habitantes se interpuso en su camino.

- Un Goron – dijo la chica sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, goro? – les pregunto el Goron bastante robusto y grande.

- Este… queremos llegar hasta la cima, buscamos un calabozo… - le respondió el chico algo intimidado, por alguna razón sentía que ese Goron los miraba muy intensamente.

- ¿Quiénes son, goro?

- Soy Link y ella es Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule…

- Tu pueblo conoce las leyendas del héroe del tiempo ¿No reconoces a Link?

- Son intrusos… él nos dijo que vendrían y nos dirían eso, goro… son unos impostores, goro…

-¿Qué?

- Sus rostros confundidos me lo dicen todo, goro… no los dejare pasar, goro…

- Por favor, necesitamos subir – le pidió el chico avanzando unos pasos.

El Goron miro al joven amenazante, Zelda alcanzó a notar que los ojos del Goron no poseían ningún brillo, estaban completamente ensombrecidos, era como si el realmente no estuviera despierto.

- ¡Link ten cuidado, ese Goron esta en trance! – le gritó la chica advirtiéndole.

El Goron al escuchar estas palabras sonrió de manera burlona y se abalanzó contra el chico. Link no reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido.

- ¡LINK, MUEVETE! – le volvió a gritar la chica, esta vez algo desesperada y corriendo hacia él, al notar que el chico parecía no reaccionar.

* * *

Un poco más alto sobre las rocas, la joven se detuvo y miró satisfecha la escena.

- Eh llegado justo a tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

El viento volvió a soplar con gran fuerza, levantando el polvo del suelo y agitando sus cabellos rojizos, al tiempo que se sentaba, dispuesta a observar el desenlace de este combate.

**Continuará…**

((No modifique nada de este comentario final :P))

Aquí esta la continuación del fic, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado XD y quiero pedir disculpas anticipadas por el título XDD, la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada XDDDDDDDDDD, bueno la verdad es que todos los títulos y nombres de este y mis otros fic son muy poco inspirados… -.- soy mala para los nombres.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo… y un especial agradecimiento a los que dejaron review non, **Dialirvi**, **Miko Rowan Tonks**, **lagenerala**, **Savyna**, **Guenhwyar**, **Kir-u-bin o tunder the hedg**, gracias a todos ustedes n-n.

Por ahora me despido… ;D nos estamos viendo… o mejor dicho… nos estamos leyendo XDDD

Zilia K


	31. El poder de una joya encantada

Y aquí voy de nuevo… ya hace un tiempo que no subía correcciones de este fic XD y la verdad ya no queda casi nada, espero que la gente que este leyendo nuevamente o por primera vez esta historia la este disfrutando, sinceramente yo que la estoy corrigiendo me he entretenido mucho haciéndolo, ya no recordaba casi nada de lo que aquí estaba escrito XD!

Bueno… veamos que pasa con Din XD jajajaja… ¡Un saludo para todos los que leen!

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 30: El poder de una joya encantada .-.-.-.**

La chica no alcanzó a pensar en una mejor opción para ayudar al joven, no tenía tiempo para invocar el Amor de Nayru, por lo que se lanzó con fuerza contra él.

- ¡CUIDADO! – le gritó segundos antes del impacto, pero este no parecía escucharla, aún miraba hipnotizado al corpulento Goron que se acercaba.

Ambos cayeron al suelo producto de la gran velocidad a la que Zelda venía. El Goron sólo alcanzó a percatarse como de pronto su objetivo desaparecía repentinamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y también fuera a dar contra el suelo.

- Discúlpame – le dijo la chica algo apenada.

Link había ido a dar al suelo de espaldas y ella había caído sobre él. La princesa se apartó rápidamente, notando que el joven comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Gracias… - le dijo sentándose ayudado por la chica – creo que el golpe despertó mis sentidos – ahora le sonreía – aunque podrías haber tenido algo más de delicadeza – dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, definitivamente el golpe con el duro suelo le había dolido.

- Pues era eso… o ser arrollado por un Goron – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada arrogante.

Link sonrió, al parecer la chica había recuperado su carácter, pero el peligro no había pasado, y mientras ellos conversaban el Goron ya se había puesto de pie. El rubio vio como ahora el Goron tomaba algo de distancia, sólo para preparar su nuevo ataque, está vez se había enroscado, formando con su cuerpo una verdadera roca.

- Cuidado – dijo Link levantándose de un salto tomando a la chica en sus brazos, al tiempo que saltaba esquivando la roca rodante que pretendía impactarse contra ellos.

Zelda no había podido evitar aferrarse al chico, la verdad es que el nuevo ataque del Goron la había tomado por sorpresa al igual que la rápida reacción de Link.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó sintiendo la suave respiración de la chica sobre su cuello.

- Si – le respondió levantando su mirada para encontrase con la de él – ahora estamos a mano.

Link bajo con cuidado a la chica, quien de inmediato se levantó buscando al Goron con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde esta el Goron? – preguntó al percatarse que este había desaparecido.

Pero antes de que lo que pensaban la pregunta de la chica fue respondida, a los pocos segundos pudieron sentir el peculiar sonido de algo deslizando a gran velocidad por las rocas más elevadas. Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo a sus espaldas, viendo justo el momento cuando la roca rodante se lanzaba del lugar elevado donde se encontraba para caer justo sobre ellos.

- ¡Abajo! – gritó el chico lanzándose hacia la izquierda.

La joven lo imitó sólo que esta se lanzó en la dirección contraria, el Goron paso justo por el medio de ambos cuando estos se separaron. Link se incorporo tan rápido como pudo, desenvainando su espada y tomando con firmeza su escudo con su mano derecha, se preparó para el combate.

El Goron giró mientras rodaba y se dirigió directo a donde el chico se encontraba. Zelda por su parte estaba recién levantándose, ya que el golpe contra el suelo la había dejado algo adolorida.

- Estoy listo… ven por mi – le dijo Link, listo para recibir el impacto.

Pero justo cuando el Goron se encontraba a menos de cuatro metros de él se giró hacía una lado disminuyendo su ángulo de inclinación con el suelo, cambiando en pocos segundos su curso, ahora su objetivo era la princesa.

- ¡ZELDA! – Gritó el chico alertándola, comenzando a correr hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, pero el Goron iba demasiado rápido y nunca lograría darle alcanzo a tiempo.

La chica algo tambaleante, reaccionó de inmediato al llamado del joven y dirigió su vista a la imponente roca rodante que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, de inmediato intento apartarse del lugar, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó hincada sobre el suelo.

- _Esto de ninguna forma puede ser una buena señal – _pensó viendo con horror la roca rodante aún más grande de lo que era gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba.

- _No llegaré – _pensó Link desesperándose.

- ¡Acabare contigo, goro! – se escucho un grito, proveniente de lo más profundo de la roca rodante.

- No… ¡Aún no estoy acabada! – dijo cerrando los párpados para poder concentrarse.

Link veía la escena con aún más terror, creyó que la chica había cerrado los párpados para no ver cuando el Goron se estrellara contra ella, pero estaba equivocado, ella aún no se daba por vencida.

Cuando el cuerpo del Goron estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la princesa la chica abrió los párpados, observó con determinación a su enemigo y pronunció unas palabras que con el ruido que producía el rodar del Goron sobre el suelo no logro distinguirse ni una palabra, pero todos los que estaban presenciando la escena pudieron notar como una especie de burbuja rosa envolvía el cuerpo de la princesa.

El Goron chocó contra el campo de fuerza, creado por la magia de la princesa y por la fuerza del impacto salió disparado hacia arriba, aún rodando, la energía del amor de Nayru desapareció al instante, la chica suspiro casi con el corazón en la mano.

- Bien hecho Zeda – la felicitó el joven, que se encontraba detenido recuperando el aliento.

- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo la chica regulando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Pero la batalla aún no había terminado, y como todos sabemos todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, por lo que tan rápido como el Goron se había perdido volvió a aparecer, ahora bajaba de cabeza a gran velocidad, justo arriba de la chica.

- ¡Zelda, sal de ahí ahora! – le volvió a gritar el chico.

La joven rodó sobre el suelo, alejándose sólo unos metros del lugar donde el Goron impacto con fuerza. La tierra se estremeció, Link corrió hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba, mientras esta se incorporaba con rapidez.

El Goron estaba furioso, se levantó del verdadero agujero que había dejado al impactar contra el suelo y nuevamente volvió a enroscarse sobre si.

- Corre – le dijo el chico a Zelda una vez que estaba a su lado.

- Pero…

- ¡Corre, ahora! – esta vez lo dijo en forma de orden.

Zelda no pregunto nada y comenzó a correr alejándose. El Goron comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, como determinado el lugar al que dirigiría esta vez su ataque, una vez que se decidió se volvió a abalanzar sobre el chico. Link separó las piernas flectándolas un poco, para obtener mayor equilibrio, al tiempo que colocaba el escudo delante de él.

- El Goron va demasiado rápido – dijo la chica, deteniéndose para observar la escena – _va ha matarlo – _pensó asustada.

Link recibió el impacto de frente, aunque la fuerza de este provocó que sus piernas hicieran grietas sobre el suelo en el que estaba parado, pero aún así resistió. La princesa observó aliviada, sólo por unos instantes, ya que el Goron volvió a tomar su forma original y golpeo con fuerza al chico. El rubio no estaba preparado para eso, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

- Destruir a la princesa, goro – repitió las voces que llenaban en eso momentos su mente.

El chico se levantó de inmediato y volvió a abalanzarse sobre el Goron, esta vez dispuesto a cortarlo con su espada, había oído lo que este había dicho y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, el Goron con uno sólo de sus poderosos brazos volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

El Goron paso junto al chico, que se encontraba sobre el suelo adolorido y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia volvió a enroscarse. Zelda miró al Goron y de inmediato se percató de sus intenciones, por lo que comenzó a correr, tratando de alejarse del lugar, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, una enorme pared rocosa la acorralo.

- Estoy atrapada – dijo golpeando con fuerza la roca, sintiendo el dolor que le producía el golpe.

Se giro, pegando su espalda a la pared de piedra y observo como el Goron nuevamente se acercaba. Link comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, ayudado por su espada, que ahora se encontraba clavada al suelo.

- Zelda… - dijo casi en su susurro.

Ahora había comprendido, el Goron no quería matarlo a él, por alguna razón estaba empeñado en acabar con la princesa, pero la razón de eso no importaba, él no lo permitiría, no mientras siguiera vivo.

- _Espero que esto resulte – _pensó la chica concentrándose, esta vez intentaría un hechizo diferente, debía contraatacar.

Pocos segundos más tarde la chica extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y mirando fijamente al Goron que se acercaba invocó el poder de Farore, un tornado rodeo sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la criatura.

* * *

Din miraba muy entretenida la escena, nunca había visto una pelea tan reñida como esta, definitivamente la estaba disfrutando.

- Realmente la fuerza de la princesa me sorprende… me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá resistir?

El tornado que la chica había invocado había impactado contra el Goron alejándolo, pero este no se rendía tan fácilmente y luchaba por acercarse a la chica, aumentando la velocidad de sus giros, como sabiendo que tarde o temprano ella se cansaría.

* * *

Link sintió el fuerte viento que pasaba a unos metros junto a él y de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia la joven, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el tornado durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, pero también podía percatarse que se estaba cansando rápidamente.

- ¡ZELDA, NO SIGAS! – le grito, para que ella se detuviera, si gastaba todas sus energías ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para moverse.

La chica escucho escuchó la voz del joven, distante, como si se encontraran muy lejos, cuando en realidad no era así, había logrado entender lo que él intentaba decirle, pero si detenía ahora el tornado, tomando en cuenta a la velocidad que el Goron estaba girando, ocasionaría que este perdiera el control y fuera a estrellarse contra lo que tenía más cerca.

- _Si me detengo ahora Link estará en grave peligro – _pensó intentando buscar alguna salida al problema.

Con la fuerza del tornado había logrado alejar al Goron tanto que incluso había pasado el lugar donde el joven se encontraba. Link sentía que en vez de disminuir la fuerza del tornado esta iba en aumento y eso lo preocupo aún más.

La chica estaba intentando alejar lo suficiente al Goron para que este cayera por el precipicio, sabía que era arriesgado para el bienestar de la criatura, pero si no hacía algo ella y Link morirían arrollados por esta, además estaba segura que el fuerte cuerpo de Goron resistiría la caída.

- ¡ZELDA, DETENTE! – Le volvió a gritar intentando avanzar para acercarse hasta ella, pero el fuerte viento le impedía aproximarse más de la cuenta – _maldición… no puedo acercarme – _pensó con frustración.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, la chica recapacito y creyó que lo que estaba intentando hacer sólo empeoraría las cosas, pero había liberado tanta energía que ahora no podía detenerla, incluso la fuerza del tornado que iba en aumento hizo que su espalda se estrellara con fuerza contra las rocas, enterrándola a la fuerza en las piedras.

- ¡NO PUEDO! – Le gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

- Por las Diosas… esto no esta bien… - dijo el chico tomando con firmeza su espada - ¡VOY HACIA ALLÁ, POR FAVOR RESISTE! – Le grito al tiempo que enterraba su espada un poco más adelante de donde él se encontraba.

Con ayuda de la filosa arma comenzó a avanzar, acercándose lentamente hasta la chica. No había logrado avanzar mucho cuando escuchó un último y desesperado grito de la princesa, justo antes que el tornado desapareciera de golpe.

- ¡ZELDA! – Exclamó incorporándose de inmediato, corriendo hasta la joven que comenzaba a caer.

El Goron salió disparado hacia delante, tal como la chica lo había previsto, completamente fuera de control, Link no noto que se acercaba, ya que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado preocupado por la chica que había perdido la conciencia y ahora se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo.

Link llegó junto a la rubia y la levantó con cuidado, notando los numerosos raspones que tenía la chica sobre sus brazos, que incluso habían rasgado la tela de los guantes que traía.

- Zelda… Zelda… - la llamó.

Zelda abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo el rostro del preocupado muchacho.

- Li… Link… el Go… ron… esta… fue…ra de… con…trol – le dijo sin poder articular bien las palabras, estaba demasiado débil inclusive para hablar.

A pesar de eso el chico logró comprender lo que la joven le decía, se incorporo, con la chica entre sus brazos, percatándose que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, el Goron se estrellaría contra ellos.

Link abrazo con fuerza a la joven al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, no se le ocurría nada, tenía la mente completamente en blanco, no quería resignarse, pero esta vez no veía salida posible. Y justo cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, la voz de una chica se alzo sobre el ruidoso desplazar del Goron, Link abrió los ojos, sólo para ver una nube de polvo a escasos metros de él y luego un verdadero tornado de fuego impactó contra el Goron con fuerza tal, que logro derribarlo.

- Ese poder… ese poder sólo puede pertenecer a una Diosa – dijo mirando en la dirección donde el tornado de fuego había aparecido.

Tal como él lo había esperado, sobre una alta roca iluminada por un sol debilitado pudo divisar la silueta de una joven. El viento volvió a agitar sus cabellos rojizos y estos iluminados por los rayos del sol daban la ilusión de ser verdaderas llamas.

- Es… Din… - dijo la chica observando al igual que Link la majestuosa silueta de la Diosa del Poder.

La chica bajo de un sólo salto del lugar donde se encontraba, y antes de comenzar a avanzar le dedicó una mirada al Goron inconciente sobre el suelo.

- Estuvieron a punto de morir – les dijo mientras se acercaba, su voz era firme y dulce a la vez, realmente la chica tenía un extraño timbre.

Link se fijo en sus penetrantes ojos carmín y en su piel bronceada, la joven era muy alta, casi de su misma estatura, vestía de manera extraña, una especie de malla de un color rosa oscuro apegada al cuerpo y cerca de los muslos unidos al paño dos largas telas rojas se agitaban con el viento, formando ondas como las de las llamas, aunque lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue la tiara que llevaba ella sobre la frente, a pesar de que en ese momento no supo determinar el porque.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, si el Goron despierta volverá a atacarlos.

- ¿Tu eres Din, la encarnación de la Diosa del Poder? – Le pregunto el chico, un poco confundido.

- Así es – dijo clavando sus penetrantes ojos carmín en los azules del chico – y tú… debes ser Link… - le dijo acercándose hasta el joven – tienes unos hermosos ojos – le susurró al oído.

Link trago saliva, sosteniendo con fuerza a la princesa que ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

- Zelda no se encuentra bien – le dijo al fin tragando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta.

Din, quien había comenzado a alejarse se detuvo de golpe, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

- No soy Nayru, por lo que no puedo utilizar el agua para ayudar a la princesa – dijo mientras ponías una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica – pero tal vez… pueda hacer algo para aliviar su dolor – dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia, pero Link no pudo notarlo ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando a la joven princesa.

El Hylian vio que de la mano que la chica tenía ahora sobre la frente de la princesa un extraño resplandor aparecía, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacía el rostro Din, notando el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

- Ya esta – dijo apartando la mano – con eso… será suficiente… ya veras que muy pronto despierta… _si es que logra escapar… claro esta._

El chico volvió a dirigir su mirada a la princesa y se tranquilizo al ver que esta respiraba de manera mucho más pausada.

- Ahora sígueme, la montaña esta rodeada por los Goron, pero yo puedo guiarte hasta el calabozo – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica comenzó a caminar y Link la siguió de cerca.

* * *

_La chica despertó de golpe, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, hacia donde mirara sólo podía divisar sombras, se incorporó sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó comenzando a avanzar._

_De pronto alcanzó a divisar el brillo metálico de lo que parecían ser unas gigantescas cadenas._

_- ¿Link? – ahora buscaba al chico con la mirada._

_Era tal la oscuridad que no pudo notar el lugar donde acababa el suelo y sin poder evitarlo cayó entre más oscuridad. De pronto el rugido de una horrenda y gigantesca bestia la alarmó, seguramente la había despertado por el ruido que ocasiono al caerse._

_- ¡Cállate! – Le grito tapándose los oídos con ambas manos._

_El rugido fue haciéndose más y más fuerte y una luz rojiza ilumino el cuarto, el sonido que las cadenas producían aumento, era como si la bestia intentara escapar. Pero ella estaba demasiado asustada como para levantarse y mirar._

_- Por favor… detente – dijo esta vez suplicante, no soportaba ese horrendo rugido._

_La chica estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando el brillo de la Trifuerza la saco de esa oscuridad, la calidez que le otorgada el fragmento de la sabiduría y el poder, lograron calmarla._

_- Gracias… - dijo mirando los pequeños y brillantes triángulos sobre su mano derecha._

_Y con fuerzas renovadas se incorporó y observó a la aterradora criatura sobre la gran plataforma de la que ella había caído, ahora los rugidos de la bestia se asemejaban mucho más a quejidos. Le despertó una enorme tristeza el mirar a esa criatura, parecía un enorme golem formado sólo de brazas incandescentes._

_- ¿Qué eres? – Se preguntó mientras volvía a subir a la plataforma y se acercaba lentamente a la criatura._

_La bestia emitió un nuevo quejido y volvió a tirar con fuerza de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero. _

_- Esta sufriendo… - dijo mientras una extraña sensación la recorría – cálmate._

_Se acercó aún más a la peligrosa bestia y observó con atención las gruesas cadenas atadas a sus piernas y brazos. De pronto el monstruo comenzó a inquietarse, como si sintiera su presencia, pero sin poder verla. _

_- Esos ojos… se parecen a los de… no, no puede ser – dijo apartando de su mente esos ridículos pensamientos._

_En eso estaba cuando una enorme ráfaga de fuego atravesó el cuarto, la chica se alarmó y creyó que moriría calcinada, pero de pronto se percató que el fuego atravesaba su cuerpo._

_- Ya entiendo… me han separado de mi cuerpo… y este lugar debo ser una especie de celda… - dijo observando las oscuras paredes a su alrededor._

_La chica volvió a mirar la Trifuerza aún brillante sobre su mano._

_- ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver? – Le preguntó sentándose junto a uno de los gigantescos pilares sobre los cuales las gruesas cadenas se mantenían sujetas._

_El mismo brillo que iluminaba su mano creo un camino dorado hacía lo que parecía ser sólo un abismo. La chica se levantó y volvió a acercarse al borde de la plataforma._

_- Confío mi destino al camino que me has mostrado – dijo observando la aterradora oscuridad._

_Sentía un enorme miedo al lanzarse por el oscuro abismo, en especial porque ahora Link no estaba a su lado para ayudarle a dar el primer paso y protegerla entre sus brazos mientras caía, pero debía superar ese miedo de una vez por todas, la Trifuerza se había encargado de mostrarle el camino y ahora era ella quien decidía._

_- Sólo hay una salida, si no lo hago, estaré atrapada en este lugar por siempre._

_Con cuidado bajo de la plataforma pisando el oscuro e imperceptible suelo, acercándose lentamente a la orilla. Antes de lanzarse dirigió una última mirada a la criatura atrapada en la plataforma._

_- Tal vez… volvamos a vernos – dijo melancólica cerrando los ojos, ya no deseaba ver._

_De pronto sintió como una fuerza invisible la abrazaba, otorgándole fuerzas y seguridad._

_- Link… - susurró abrazando su propio cuerpo mientras daba un paso, antes de sentir como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies y ella comenzaba a caer por el oscuro abismo._

* * *

Link se percató de la extraña expresión en el rostro de la chica y la abrazó con más fuerzas, como intentando transmitirle que él se encontraba junto a ella y que no la dejaría caer.

- Link… - escucho que la chica susurraba.

Din se detuvo, como si hubiera escuchado el susurro de la joven, de inmediato giró, sólo para ver como el chico se arrodillaba sobre el suelo abrazando con más fuerza a la joven princesa.

- Aquí estoy Zelda… - le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba los claros cabellos de la chica con dulzura – aquí estoy… y no dejaré que nada te pase…

- Eso… ya lo se… - dijo la chica abriendo lentamente sus párpados para poder observar el rostro del Hylian.

- ¿Zelda?- Le preguntó, como para asegurarse de que era ella.

- Gracias… por no dejarme caer sola – le dijo abrazándose al chico con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó sin entender a lo que ella se refería y algo sorprendido por el repentino abrazo.

- No importa… - le dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de él, que aún la sostenían.

Link no logró comprender a que se refería Zelda, pero no pudo evitar corresponder el cariñoso abrazo, sonriendo al saber que ella estaba bien. Din miraba la escena algo enfadada, no se esperaba que la chica regresara tan pronto, o mejor dicho, nunca se espero que regresara.

- Lamento verme obligada a interrumpir, pero debemos apresurarnos…

Los chicos se separaron de inmediato, nuevamente habían olvidad que no se encontraban solos. Zelda se incorporó ayudada por el joven, y ambos retomaron la marcha siguiendo a Din.

- ¿Fue Din la que nos salvo? – Le preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

- ¿Qué?... ahh si, Din logro derribar al Goron de un sólo ataque, tuvimos mucha suerte que llegara en el momento justo – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Que extraño – comentó la chica algo ensimismada.

- ¿Extraño? – pregunto él confundido.

- ¿Eh? – dijo observando la intensa mirada que el chico le dedicaba – ah, no es nada, estaba pensando en voz alta – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – no me prestes atención.

Link no se quedo nada tranquilo con la respuesta de la chica, ya que esta volvía a dirigir su vista hacia la joven que camina delante de ellos, como tratando de descifrar algo.

- _Din actúa como si fuera otra persona, además estoy segura que sentí su presencia en el lugar del combate mucho antes de que ella interviniera… -_ pensó aún tratando de explicar el porque la joven había esperado hasta ese momento para intervenir, siendo que podría haberlos ayudado mucho antes.

La chica que caminaba delante de ellos se detuvo y seguidamente se volteo, los ojos carmesí de ella chocaron con la mirada de la chica que había estado mirándola intensamente. De inmediato ella se detuvo llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. Link la miró extrañado y luego observó a Din, que se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos.

- ¿Esta bien princesa? – Le preguntó levantando con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica.

_- ¿Princesa?... ¿Desde cuando Din me trata de usted? – _pensó tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de ella nuevamente.

Link notó que la chica estaba más pálida de lo habitual, parecía aterrada y no lograba entender el porque. Los ojos de Din se encontraron con los de la joven nuevamente y un alarmante presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Zelda, haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Se ve algo pálida – le volvió a decir, acercando su rostro al de ella.

La chica no podía articular palabra, algo en la mirada de la joven le causaba un terror que no podía ocultar.

- ¿Quién eres? – Logró preguntar al fin.

Link se sorprendió al escucharla, pero le alarmó aún más la reacción de Din, que se comenzó a reír, como si lo que la chica hubiera preguntado era la cosa más divertida del mundo.

- Pero… princesa… ¿Qué… esta diciendo? – le dijo de manera entrecortada mientras se reía divertida.

La chica vio extraña a Din y rió de manera nerviosa.

- Jejeje, si tienes razón… creo que debo de haberme golpeado, lo siento Din – le dijo bajando la mirada, fingiendo estar apenada – _algo extraño sucede con Din…_

_- _No se preocupe princesa… sólo quería decirles que hemos llegado… _ella esta sospechando… debo hacer algo pronto._

- ¿Ya llegamos a la entrada del calabozo? – Preguntó Link extrañado – pero si en este lugar sólo hay rocas.

Zelda no dijo nada, sólo observo con disimulo a Din quien había tomado la mano del joven y comenzaba nuevamente a avanzar, con él siguiéndola.

- Desde aquí podrás verlo… Link – le respondió Din acercándose al él, de manera provocativa.

Link, no notó esto, ya que estaba mucho más interesado en ver lo que la chica le mostraba, delante de él o mejor dicho a unos metros bajo él se podían divisar las puertas del tercer calabozo, eran enormes y estaban hechas de una piedra muy firme.

- Esa es la entrada que buscaban… - le dijo en el mismo tono que antes, abrazando el brazo del chico – estas frente a la Morada del Sol – continuo diciéndole acercándose aún más a él.

Esta vez si que Link se percato del extraño comportamiento de la chica, intentó zafarse de sus brazos disimuladamente, pero le estaba costando algo de trabajo, además de sentirse incomodo, podía percibir la intensa mirada que la princesa les estaba dedicando desde lejos.

- Creo que lo mejor sería bajar ahora ¿no creen? – Les pregunto la chica una vez que se encontraba junto a ellos.

Zelda bajo de un salto, ignorando completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Link y Din y se acercó lentamente a las puertas del calabozo. Link terminó apartando bruscamente a la chica de su lado y siguió de inmediato a Zelda.

- La próxima vez no escaparas tan fácilmente… Link… - dijo también siguiendo a los chicos.

La princesa se encontraba examinando con detenimiento las escrituras sobre las puertas del calabozo, cuando algo llamó su atención.

- Din… ¿Puedes ayudarme a descifrar que es lo que dice aquí? – le preguntó a la chica quien de inmediato se acerco hasta el lugar donde la princesa se encontraba.

La joven examinó la escritura durante unos momentos antes de hablar.

- Lo lamento princesa… pero no puedo entenderlo, es una escritura muy antigua – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo… - dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en la escritura – _ahora estoy segura… ella no es Din, debo tener cuidado… es mejor que trate de acorralarla en su propio juego o podría ser peligroso._

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – Le preguntó notando la extraña actitud de la chica.

- Creo que te has equivocado… estas son sólo las ruinas de la segunda entrada al Templo de fuego ¿Cómo es posible que hayas cometido un error así? – le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla.

Link escucho el comentario de la chica y le pareció que había algo de sarcasmo en el, algo raro estaba pasando.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó acercándose lentamente a la joven.

Su mirada ya no era la de Din, estaba completamente transformada, ahora sus ojos eran sombríos y una macabra sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la joven Diosa.

- Acabo de leerlo – le dijo aún observando con atención las puertas, sintiendo como la chica se acercaba lentamente.

Zelda levantó su mirada y volteó lentamente, sabiendo que Din ya se encontraba junto a ella, mirándola fijamente, aún esbozando su macabra sonrisa.

- Pero no te preocupes… cualquiera puede cometer un error – le dijo sonriéndole.

Link comenzó a preocuparse, ambas chicas actuaban de manera extraña, pero cuando vio el rostro de Din comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Aléjate de Zelda! – le ordenó Link desenvainando su espada.

Din hizo caso omiso a las palabras del chico y continuo mirando fijamente a la princesa.

- Tiene razón… incluso usted podría equivocarse al desafiar a una Diosa.

- Yo no estoy desafiando a Din… nunca lo haría.

- Y tu Link… ¿Serias capaz de desafiarme? – Le preguntó dirigiendo su sombría mirada hacia el chico.

Link no respondió, pero tampoco bajo su arma.

- ¿Por qué no me atacas? – Le preguntó, nuevamente analizando la mirada del chico – ohh, ya veo… ¿Temes por lo que pueda sucederle a la princesa? – dijo para nuevamente mirar a la chica.

Zelda enfrentó la penetrante mirada de la joven, intentando descifrar sus intensiones.

- Din… ¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente?... se que puedes escucharme… - dijo posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro de ella.

La chica parecía no reaccionar, pero de pronto, bruscamente se alejó de la joven, justo en el momento en que esta rozaba la tiara que traía sobre su frente. Fue en ese momento cuando Link se acercó hasta Zelda.

- ¿Estas bien? – fue lo primero que le pregunto una vez que estaba junto a ella.

- Si… y creo que Din también lo estará.

Le respondió mirando fijamente a la joven que se mantenía hincada sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Zelda tomó el arco y una de las flechas que traía consigo y apunto hacia la joven.

- No Zelda, es muy peligroso, puedes dañar a la verdadera Din – le dijo Link poniendo una de sus manos sobre la que ella tenía en la flecha – tiene que existir otra forma – le dijo mirándola.

- Zel… Zelda… ayúdame – ambos pudieron escuchar la verdadera voz de la joven, que trataba de retomar control sobre su cuerpo.

- Tienes razón Link… es muy peligroso… – dijo bajando lentamente el arco.

Link apartó su mano, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacía la joven que seguía hincada sobre el suelo.

- Pero no hay otra manera – continuo volviendo a tomar con firmeza el arco y disparando una flecha hacia la joven, aprovechando la distracción del Hylian.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que el chico ni siquiera alcanzó a detener las acciones de la princesa. La flecha se dirigió velozmente hacía Din e impacto justo en medió de la tiara que llevaba. Una enorme luz los encegueció a ambos, cuando esta se desvaneció Zelda corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Din.

- Din... ¿Estas bien? – dijo inclinándose, mientras tomaba a la joven entre sus brazos.

- Si… estoy muy bien princesa… - le respondió la chica con una sombría voz.

- ¿Din?

Zelda observó la tiara que aún permanecía sobre la frente de la joven, la flecha sólo había logrado hacerle una pequeña grieta. La verdadera Din aún permanecía atrapada y ahora Zelda estaba a merced del enemigo, si Link no pensaba en algo pronto todo habría terminado.

* * *

Sobre las rocas, el misterioso hechicero miraba complacido la escena, las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

- Estuvo muy cerca – dijo suspirando aliviado al ver que la tiara que traía Din había resistido el ataque de la princesa.

Este momento era justo el que estaba esperando.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué harás ahora Link?... es una verdadera lastima que sólo a unos pasos del verdadero calabozo y de la tercera llave se acabe su aventura – dijo muy sonriente.

**Continuará…**

Valla la cosa nuevamente se esta saliendo de control XD y nuevamente he puesto en aprietos a la princesa XD! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Din logrará recobrar su cuerpo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Conseguirán la última llave nuestros héroes? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…

**((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada))**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a todas los que leen este fic, y espero que este capi sea de su agrado, además quiero enviar un saludo especial a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios… **Guenhwyar**, **Savyna**, **Dialirvi**, **MikoRowan Tonks**, **Fox McCloude**, **phamtomgirl** y **navi-the-fairy**... Muchas gracias a todos ustedes ;D. Espero que no duden en mandar sus sugerencias, dudas, críticas, amenazas de muerte, etc n.n, virus no por favor n-nU aún estoy tratando de deshacerme de uno XDDD.

Hasta la próxima :D


	32. La Morada del Sol

Aquí estoy nuevamente con la corrección de un antiguo capítulo de este fic, para mi fortuna XD no tenía TANTAS pifias (pifias alias errores), espero que sea de su agrado, XD para los que leen por supuesto XDD. Si desean dejar algún comentario no duden en hacerlo ^^.

Como todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, se suponía que este fic estaría basado en el TP XD, pero la verdad es que no tiene mucha similitud con el juego a excepción de algunas escenas al principios y otras al final XD! Tengan piedad XD era mi primer fic jajajajaja.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el caítulo…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 31: La Morada del Sol .-.-.-.**

Zelda miraba con temor a la chica que lentamente se levantaba, Link comenzó a avanzar con la intención de acercarse, pero cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de las jóvenes, Din lo detuvo.

- ¡No te muevas! – le gritó aún de espaldas a él.

El rubio obedeció a la chica, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de la princesa. Zelda aún se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, esperando pacientemente el siguiente movimiento de la joven.

- ¿Qué van ha hacer ahora? – les preguntó desafiándolos mientras caminaba delineando un círculo alrededor de la joven princesa.

Zelda dirigió su mirada al suelo, como intentando ignorar a la pelirroja que caminaba a su alrededor mientras intentaba pensar en alguna nueva estrategia. Din que no había apartado ni un momento la vista de la chica, se percató de sus intenciones y un brillo especial se encendió en sus ojos mientras se hincaba sobre el suelo y tomaba con fuerza el rostro de la joven, obligándola a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme? ¿Qué es lo que temes ver? – Le preguntó mirándola fijamente – o… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultar? – volvió a interrogarla esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

Al observar la escena Link no pudo contenerse más y comenzó, nuevamente, a avanzar. Din quién se percató al instante de la atrevida acción del joven, tomó Zelda del cuello, obligándola a incorporarse.

- ¡Alto! – le ordenó furiosa, dirigiéndo por primera vez la mirada hacia el chico.

El Hylian al ver la mirada furiosa de la joven, como si sus ojos estuvieran ardiendo en verdaderas llamas, se detuvo. Pero esto no bastó para que Din se calmara, con la mano que tenía libre, invocó su gran poder, y las llamas se elevaron a su alrededor, formando un círculo sobre los pasos que antes ella misma había marcado.

- Ahora… nadie podrá interferir – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica.

Zelda trataba de soltarse del agarre de la joven utilizando sus dos manos, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba liberarse.

- _Demonios… _- malicio el chico en su mente, obligado a retroceder por el constante aumento de las llamas – Tengo que hacer algo – dijo guardando su espada, en estos momentos ella no le sería de ninguna ayuda.

Dentro del círculo de fuego las cosas para la princesa iban de mal en peor, Din ahora tenía sus dos manos sobre el cuello de la chica, con todas las intenciones de ahorcarla.

- Tienes suerte que las telas de tu vestido sean resistentes al calor… - le susurró junto a su oído.

- Din… por favor… despierta – le dijo de manera entrecortada, intentando respirar.

Al escuchar su nombre la chica pareció enfurecerse aún más.

- No puedo quedarme aquí – dijo el chico tomando el boomerang mágico – tal vez esto pueda ayudarme – dijo mientras lo lanzaba contra las llamas.

El boomerang formó bajo él un pequeño tornado a medida que avanzaba y cuando chocó contra el fuego comenzó a atrapar las llamas entre el tornado. Din soltó a la chica al notar que el círculo de llamas que ella había formado se transformaba en un tornado de fuego, dirigido por el boomerang.

- ¡Como te atreves! – dijo extendiendo sus manos deteniendo el tornado que avanzaba hacia ella.

Zelda cayó de cuclillas sobre el suelo, respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido cuando sintió al alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y se alejaba del lugar.

- Gracias… Link – murmuró al ver al muchacho que la había rescatado.

- La próxima vez que Din caiga no te permitiré acercarte – le dijo regañándola – estuvo a punto de matarte – dijo acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

La chica abrazó con fuerza al guerrero, se sentía feliz y segura de tenerlo a su lado.

- Yo sabía que tú no lo permitirías – le dijo mientras se apartaba sin dejar de observarlo.

Para cuando Din al fin había logrado alejar el tornado de fuego ya era demasiado tarde, la princesa ya no estaba a su alcance. Había perdido su oportunidad de acabarla y eso, no la hacía nada feliz.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven? – gritó mientras el tornado de fuego se estrellaba contra las gigantescas puertas y se desvanecía.

El boomerang cayó sobre las escaleras y la chica giró lentamente para poder observar a la pareja, su cabello comenzó a agitarse al igual que las dos largas tiras rojas de su traje.

- ¡Los dos morirán calcinados! – les gritó al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso tornado de fuego contra los jóvenes.

Zelda se abrazó al chico al tiempo que el hechizo del amor de Nayru los rodeaba a ambos. Las llamas chocaron contra el campo rosa, pero no lograron atravesarlo.

- No podré resistir mucho – le advirtió la joven, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría mantener el hechizo – debemos pensar en algo.

El joven hechicero permanecía en el mismo lugar que antes, observando la escena pacientemente.

- Todo acabará en unos minutos – dijo con calma, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡Din, no dejes que esa oscura joya opaque el brillo de tu cálido corazón! – escuchó el grito de la princesa, intentando persuadir inútilmente a la joven.

- Por más que lo intenten, no lo lograran… Din esta bajo mi control… y nada podrá liberarla – dijo orgulloso de su propio trabajo – el señor Ganondorf nunca me perdonaría si fallara…

De pronto una fría brisa recorrió el lugar, haciendo que la capucha cayera, dejando a la vista su cabello castaño, con reflejos rojizos.

- El tiempo esta muy cambiante… - dijo observando el cielo y el sol debilitado – el sol parece no tener las mismas fuerzas de antes… tal vez… esto no sea lo correcto…

Rápidamente desvió su mirada del cielo, y agitando su cabeza desecho las locas ideas que pasaban por su mente.

- Ganondorf me trajo de vuelta… no puedo decepcionarlo… pero…

Su mente volvió a divagar, se sentía algo culpable por todo lo que había hecho, había desafiado a las encarnaciones de las Diosas, y aún seguía vivo, toda una asaña ¿no?

- _¿Desde cuando he empezado a dudar? – _meditó tratando de recordar – _fue ella… - _dijo sonriendo con melancolía – _la señorita Nayru hizo que mi misión se pusiera en duda… y tal vez… tal vez ahora este muerta – _pensó aún más arrepentido de sus actos.

¿No había forma de remediarlos? ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para hacer algo?, no estaba seguro, ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

- Hyrule esta desapareciendo… y yo soy parte responsable de ello… ¿Qué has hecho Ralph? – se dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el combate que se realizaba abajo. (N.A: me imagino que más de alguien ya sospechaba de quien se trataba XD)

* * *

El hechizo que había invocado la princesa estaba perdiendo su fuerza, mientras los poderes de Din seguían aumentando.

- ¡Esto no es correcto! – Dijo con determinación – pero… yo no tengo el poder para desafiar a Ganondorf…

- Tal vez no puedas desafiar a Ganondorf… pero si puedes hacer algo para ayudar a los jóvenes que están luchando por Hyrule – le dijo una dulce y conocida voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Señorita Nayru?... ¿Pero si usted? – no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Nayru se encontraba parada detrás de él y junto a ella la pequeña Farore.

- Nosotras tampoco podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados – le dijo Farore guiñándole con un ojo.

- Pero yo… yo les hice mucho daño… - dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo rocoso.

- Nosotras también hemos cometido muchos errores – le dijo Nayru acercándose.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – le preguntó levantando la mirada, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules del oráculo de las Eras.

- Sólo tú puedes responder a esa pregunta… aún no es tarde para remediar los errores que hayas cometido.

El joven se levantó de un salto y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía Din.

- Tiene razón… aún no es demasiado tarde – dijo mientras de un salto bajaba hasta el lugar del combate.

Los jóvenes no se percataron de la presencia del hechicero, ambos estaban cubiertos por las llamas del tornado de Din. El oráculo de las estaciones tampoco pareció inmutarse por la presencia que se acercaba hasta ella por su espalda.

- Ya es suficiente señorita Din… - le dijo tocando con delicadeza su hombro.

La joven reaccionó ante el llamado del chico y detuvo su ataque, al tiempo que caía al suelo a causa de la pérdida del conocimiento. Ralph alcanzó a sostener a la chica, antes que esta se estrellara.

Zelda desvaneció el campo de fuerza y también cayó agotada, respirando de manera agitada. Link se inclinó para mirarla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo… que pasó? – Preguntó de pronto - ¿Por qué… Din… detuvo el ataque?

- Creo que no estamos solos en esto – le respondió mirando al chico que tenía entre sus brazos al oráculo inconsciente.

El joven posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica y segundos más tarde a tiara se rompió, como si se tratara de un frágil cristal.

Link ayudó a Zelda a ponerse de pie y ambos se acercaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el misterioso chico y la joven. Ralph, al notar que ellos se acercaban, recostó con cuidado a la chica sobre el suelo, para luego incorporarse.

- Lamento mucho los problemas que les he causado…- les dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? – lo interrogó el joven confundido, sin entender el porque de las disculpas de él.

- Ni mi nombre, ni mi origen tienen importancia en estos momentos… ustedes tienen una importante misión que cumplir… yo me encararé de cuidar a la señorita Din – les respondió con cordialidad.

La joven princesa examinó la mirada del joven y luego de unos minutos tomó la mano de Link.

- Yo confió en sus palabras… vamos Link… las puertas del verdadero calabozo están muy cera – le dijo comenzando a caminar.

El chico no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a seguir a la princesa, algo confundido aún.

- _Nayru y Farore están aquí… nosotros debemos seguir._

Al llegar a las puertas Link recuperó su boomerang mientras la chica se encargaba de abrir la entrada con la energía del fragmento del Poder. Un aire denso y caliente chocó contra los cuerpos de los jóvenes cuando las puertas se abrieron y sin pensarlo, avanzaron con gran determinación.

Los dos oráculos restantes bajaron de un salto, acercándose hasta Din y Ralph. Una vez que la princesa y Link habían desaparecido tras las puertas, estas volvían a cerrase de golpe.

- ¿Creen que ellos lo logren? – preguntó el chico mirando las enormes puertas cerradas.

- Yo confió en que así será – respondió Farore, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de Din.

* * *

Los jóvenes habían entrado a un cuarto rocoso muy alto una especie de caverna, en donde el denso y caluroso ambiente dificultaba el respirar, más adelante podía divisarse el límite de lo que parecía ser un profundo pozo, de donde surgía un vapor muy denso y una brillante luz rojiza.

- Este calor es insoportable – comentó el chico – además… ese sonido.

- Si… puedo oírlo, es como si algo muy espeso se estuviera hirviendo – dijo analizando el peculiar sonido.

Link se acercó hasta el borde del pozo y comprobó sus sospechas, abajo, en el fondo del pozo la ardiente y espesa lava formaba constantes burbujas que reventaban al adquirir un determinado tamaño.

- Estamos dentro de un volcán… - dijo recordando el antiguo templo de fuego.

- Y creo que la entrada al calabozo esta abajo – dijo apuntando una pequeña cueva que se encontraba al otro extremo del lugar donde ellos estaban parados.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá? – le preguntó viendo la cueva se encontraba sólo a unos cuantos metros alejada de la ardiente lava.

- Tal vez si escalamos por esa pared – dijo a puntando la rocosa pared que se encontraba a su derecha – y luego bajamos por la del frente, podremos llegar hasta la cueva – le terminó de responder, comenzando a caminar, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan.

Link la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo. Zelda lo miró algo confundida, pero aún así no se atrevió a decir nada.

- No podemos hacer eso – le dijo al ver el rostro confundido de la chica – es demasiado peligroso, hay mucha distancia desde este punto hasta ese lugar – continuó apuntando la cueva – además las rocas de este lugar deben estar ardiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder resistir ese calor?- le pregunto finalmente.

- No lo se… lo que si tengo claro es que aquí parados no lograremos avanzar – le dijo liberándose del agarre del chico y acercándose hasta la rocosa pared.

Link la siguió y vio como la chica con algo de inseguridad acercaba una de sus manos hasta la pared, pero cuando uno de sus dedos hizo contacto con esta se vio obligada a apartarla enseguida.

- Auch – dijo agitando la mano con la que había tocado la superficie.

- Te lo dije – la reprochó – déjame ver – agregó mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la joven.

Examinó con cuidado los dedos de la princesa y luego esbozó una sonrisa antes de besar con ternura sus dedos. Un leve rubor apareció sobre las mejillas de la chica, y no fue precisamente producto del calor del ambiente.

- La tela de estos trajes son muy eficaces – dijo para luego observar el rostro de la chica -Te vez muy linda sonrojada – le dijo sonriéndole de manera pícara, acercándose lentamente.

La joven desvió su mirada avergonzada, definitivamente el calor les estaba afectando.

- Dios, hace demasiado calor aquí dentro – agregó apartándose del chico, abanicándose la cara con su mano.

Link miró algo confundido a la joven y luego suspiró resignado, ella tenía razón, este no era ni el lugar, ni el momento indicado.

- Si… eso creo – dijo mientras volvía a fijar su vista en la espesa lava al fondo del pozo.

- Si no podemos cruzar por las paredes… debemos buscar otra forma de llegar hasta allá – dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mentón, analizando la situación, cambiando repentinamente el tema.

- Un hookshot nos sería de gran ayuda en estos momentos…

- ¿Un hookshot? – le preguntó ella algo confundida.

- Si, una de esas cosas que tienen una punta de metal que sirve para aferrarse a las superficies, unida a una cadena y a una especie de mango, es muy útil para trasladarse de un lugar a otro – le respondió viendo ahora la distante cueva.

La joven comenzó a observar sus cercanías, pero por ninguna parte podía ver algo que le fuera de utilidad, algo más lejos había otra porción de tierra, tan elevada como en la que ellos se encontraban, cerca del borde, dos largos y delgados pilares de madera que a simple vista parecían no tener ninguna utilidad.

- _Que extraño… - _pensó al percatarse de que los mismos pilares de madera se encontraban cerca del borde de la porción de tierra donde ellos se encontraban.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta el lugar, se detuvo justo en medio de los dos pilares, observando desde el lugar donde se encontraba la situación. Veía perfectamente la alineación que tenían el par de pilares que estaban a su lado y los que estaban al otro extremo, sobre la porción de tierra que se encontraba justo al frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el Hylian acercándose hasta ella.

- Mira, no te parece que en este lugar hay algo que falta… es como si antes hubiera existido un puente.

- O tal vez aún exista… - dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba y observaba la empinada pared rocosa.

Y justamente como lo había esperado, ahí estaba un antiguo y desgastado puente de madera, que seguramente se había desprendido hace mucho del otro extremo, donde de seguro estuvo unido en algún momento.

- ¿Puedes subirlo? – le preguntó la joven que también observaba el desgastado puente.

Link no le respondió, sólo tomó las cuerdas y comenzó a jalar, subiendo lentamente el puente. Cuando toda la larga estructura estuvo sobre la plataforma la chica desenvaino su espada y comenzó a desprender las dos cuerdas principales de las maltratadas tablas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo una idea…

El chico miró aún más confundido como la joven princesa terminaba de cortar las dos largas cuerdas y luego comenzaba a trenzarlas con gran habilidad.

- Bien ya esta – dijo levantándose, enrollando la larga cuerda en su hombro – esto nos ayudara a cruzar.

Zelda comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma. Link la siguió, aún sin entender el nuevo plan.

- Una punta de metal… - repitió la chica tomando una de las flechas que traía consigo – tal vez esto no sea tan fuerte y efectivo como el hookshot del que me hablas, pero por ahora no veo otra forma – dijo mientras amarraba una de las puntas de la cuerda trenzada a la flecha.

El rubio observó como la princesa tomaba el arco entre sus manos y apuntaba con la flecha previamente preparada, hacía el otro extremo.

- Espero que esto de resultado – dijo antes de liberar la flecha.

La filosa punta de a flecha se clavó sobre la superficie rocosa del frente de la plataforma donde se encontraban y con ella arrastro la cuerda. La chica había tomado el otro extremo de la cuerda, por lo que esta había quedado tendida desde el frente hasta la plataforma donde ellos se encontraban.

- Tenemos sólo una oportunidad, si logré clavar la flecha en el lugar indicado y si esta cuerda resiste el peso de ambos, tal vez consigamos llegar hasta el otro extremo – le dijo cerrando sus ojos – si no lo logramos moriremos lo dos, tal vez sea mejor que yo lo intente primero… después de todo está idea es una verdadera locura…

Link al ver como la joven amarraba la punta de la flecha a la cuerda, supo de inmediato cuales eran sus intenciones y al igual que ella sabía todos los inconvenientes que podían surgir del plan, el intenso calor de la lava y los vapores que desprendía podían hacer que la cuerda se rompiera o se quemara en cualquier momento, aunque al parecer ella ya había pensado antes en esa posibilidad y por eso había decidido trenzar la cuerda, pero ¿Sería lo suficientemente resistente?

- Iremos juntos – le dijo después de un momento de silencio – además, aunque la idea sea algo arriesgada, no veo otra forma de cruzar – continuo con un sonrisa – será divertido.

- _¿Divertido? – _repitió mentalmente dirigiendo su mirada al fondo del pozo, donde las burbujas de la espesa lava reventaban, luego observó el extremo de la cuerda que tenía entre sus manos y siguió el camino que hacía hasta el otro extremo, en donde se encontraba incrustada la flecha – _esto es una locura…- _pensó tragando saliva – si, será muy divertido… - dijo al fin, casi en un imperceptible susurró, al ver el alegre y seguro rostro del joven.

Definitivamente Link siempre la sorprendía, aún no podía entender su facilidad para mantener la calma incluso en las peores situaciones.

El chico notó como ella lo miraba y sin pensarlo tomó el extremo de cuerda que ella había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento.

- Vamos – le dijo tomándola de la cintura acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la plataforma.

- Link… esp… - trató de decir intentando separarse inútilmente del guerrero, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, él ya se había lanzado hacía el vacío.

La chica reprimió un grito de terror aforrándose con fuerza al cuello del joven, cerrando sus ojos intentando apartar todo pensamiento negativo de su mente, algo que se le hizo bastante difícil. Link sonrió al notar la actitud de ella. A mitad del camino se percató que la flecha había quedado incrustada en el lugar preciso, ya que segundos más tarde, el chico aterrizó con gran habilidad sobre el suelo de la cueva que habían visto desde lo que ahora le parecía una alta plataforma.

- Lo logramos Zelda, hemos cruzado – le susurró abrazándola.

Ahora se encontraban en una especie de cueva, que a simple vista no tenía salida, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ese detalle todavía. Al frente lo único que había era una enorme pared de una piedra oscura y lisa.

- ¿Lo… logramos? – dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y aún más lentamente apoyando la punta de sus pies sobre el suelo.

- Lo vez – le dijo divertido, por la cara de espanto que aún tenía la chica.

Zelda se apartó del chico, observando, sin creerlo aún, el lugar donde se encontraban. Link se hecho a reír de buena gana viendo a la pobre princesa, que aún parecía tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón y no había quitado la cara de terror que tenía. (N.A: XD quien no tendría esa cara)

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida al escuchar al chico reírse, entonces se dio cuenta que la causa de su risa era ella - ¡¿Te parece gracioso, no? – le dijo enojada, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Link se acercó a la joven y la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en los hombros de ella.

- No te pongas así – le susurró atrayendo sus cuerpo al suyo.

La chica se estremeció al sentir la suave respiración de Link sobre su cuello, pero aún así intentó disimularlo y fingió indiferencia.

- No me parece gracioso que te hayas precitado de esa manera… - le reprochó aún sin mirarlo.

Aunque el Hylian parecía no prestarle atención, ya que había comenzado a recorrer lentamente la piel desnuda del cuello de la joven con sus besos.

- Link…- suspiró el nombre del joven, era imposible mantener la indiferencia y la frialdad, en estas circunstancias – _no puedo vencerlo… - _pensó sonriendo resignada.

La rubia se apartó sólo un poco para poder girar y quedar frente al chico.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadada conmigo? – Le preguntó observándola con una mirada de pena fingida.

- Quién sabe – le dijo pasando sus brazos el cuello de Link, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él - ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – le preguntó, desafiándolo.

- Si insistes – le respondió juntando sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Link comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras la chica retrocedía, hasta que ella se topó una roca que a simple vista parecía común y corriente, pero al pisarla esta se hundió y la enorme pared de piedra también cayó, incrustándose en la tierra, detrás de pared había otra idéntica, que al igual que la anterior se hundió en la tierra y así sucesivamente le siguieron muchas otras.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron alarmados al escuchar el estrepitoso ruido que hizo la primera pared al hundirse y luego vieron asombrados la escalera que habían formados las numerosas y gruesas paredes que habían caído.

- Creo… que ya sabemos por donde seguir… ¿no? – dijo aún sorprendido.

- La entrada al calabozo… pero ¿cómo? – se preguntó ella avanzando lentamente.

Si las casualidades existen, definitivamente este era un buen ejemplo de ello… ¿Cuándo tiempo habrían tardado buscando una forma de quitar la gruesa pared que antes se encontraba delante de ellos?

De pronto un temblor comenzó agitar las superficies rocosas al igual que la espesa lava del pozo, trisando de paso las paredes y el suelo de la cueva donde se encontraban. De las grietas del piso comenzó a escurrirse lentamente un líquido caliente y brillante, de un color anaranjado.

- Hay que salir de este lugar – señaló el chico tomando una de las manos de la joven – vamos, tú primero – le dijo para que ella comenzará a subir las escaleras.

Zelda tomó un poco la falda del vestido, para que no le estorbara mientras subía, el chico la siguió de cerca. Cuando la princesa había pasado los tres primeros escalones, las grietas del suelo parecieron no resistir la presión y explotaron, dejando que verdaderos chorros de lava llenaran cayeran sobre el piso.

La lava del pozo, también comenzó a subir de nivel y al poco tiempo se encontraba escurriéndose dentro de la cueva. Link alcanzó a ver como la lava empezaba a tapar las escaleras que habían formado las paredes.

- La lava esta subiendo, debemos apresurarnos – le indicó a la joven con prisa, ella se encontraba unos dos escalones más arriba que él.

- Discúlpame, esta falda es un fastidió – dijo mirando la molesta falda del vestido – dame un segundo.

La Hylian se detuvo, Link la miró algo confundido, este no era el momento indicado para descansar. Zelda desenvaino su espada y rápidamente hizo un corte a la tela, para luego con ambas manos rasgarlo.

- Listo – le dijo comenzando nuevamente a subir.

Link la observó incrédulo durante unos segundos, viendo como ahora la parte inferior del vestido ya no existía y en su remplazó podía ver la blanca piel de sus piernas. La verdad es que el rasgado del vestido no había sido nada muy parejo, ya que en un extremo la tela tapaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y al otro, bueno, al otro sólo alcanzaba a tapar parte del muslo.

- Vamos Link… no hay tiempo – le gritó, ya varios escalones por delante.

El rubio agitó su cabeza, saliendo del extraño transe del que había sido preso y rápidamente alcanzó a la chica, que ahora si que subía con gran agilidad.

* * *

Afuera, el oráculo de las estaciones comenzaba a despertar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Din? – le preguntó muy preocupada Farore.

Din, miró algo confundida a la chica y luego se incorporó sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- ¿Farore? – Preguntó completamente confundida – _de seguro estoy alucinando – _pensó parpadeando repetidamente, pero a pesar de eso la chica no desaparecía - ¿Eres tú Farore? – le volvió a preguntar aún con inseguridad.

- ¿Y a quién esperabas? – Le respondió la chica sonriendo – también están conmigo Nayru y un joven llamado Ralph.

- ¿Qué?

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responderle Nayru y un joven que se le hacía muy familiar hicieron su aparición.

- Me alegro que despertaras – le dijo Nayru al ver a la chica de pie.

Din no respondió, estaba muy concentrada mirando al joven que caminaba junto a la joven.

- ¿Te sucede algo Din? – la interrogó Farore, comenzando a preocuparse.

- _Ese joven… lo he visto… no puede ser – _pensó alarmándose – ¡Cuidado Nayru, aléjate de él! – dijo abalanzándose sobre él.

Nayru miró algo consternada la escena y Farore parecía estar divirtiéndose con la confusión de Din.

- Tú eres el maldito que intentó controlarme… hiciste que pusiera a todos los Goron en contra de la princesa – le dijo con rabia contenida, tomando al chico de las ropas con una de sus manos y la otra empuñada, amenazándolo.

- No sabe cuanto lo lamento – le dijo sin oponer resistencia, con notable culpa en la voz.

- ¡Din, cálmate! – le gritó su hermana, separándola de él.

- ¡¿Qué no ves Nayru? ¡El es el hechicero que trabaja para Ganondorf! – exclamó forcejeando para que la liberara.

- Din por favor cálmate, él ya no es sirviente de Ganondorf – le dijo la chica sosteniéndola de los brazos.

La joven al escuchar estas palabras se sereno, y luego de un momento de silencio volvió ha hablar aún mirando con algo de desconfianza al hechicero.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó al fin, aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de hecho lo último que recordaba es que había comenzado a caminar para encontrarse con la princesa y Link.

Farore se acercó y Nayru empezó a relatar lo sucedido. Din escuchaba atentamente el relato muy sorprendida y Ralph se mantenía callado, alejado del grupo.

- _Alguien nos esta observando – _pensó intentando buscar con la mirada la extraña presencia que había sentido.

Los tres oráculos también guardaron silencio, ya que al igual que el chico, había logrado percatarse de la oscura presencia en las cercanías.

* * *

El chico sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de las tres jóvenes y el mago.

- Ya se han percatado de mi presencia… por suerte, he escuchado lo que necesitaba saber – dijo apartándose rápidamente del lugar – esta vez me las pagaras Link…

El oscuro cabello de su flequillo se agitó con la brisa, y sus ojos carmín volvieron adquirir el misterioso brillo que le otorgaba el pensamiento de la venganza.

* * *

Zelda y Link habían logrado llegar hasta el final de la escalera y tras ellos la lava que parecía seguirlos se detuvo. Ahora ambos observaban el largo corredor que había delante de ellos, las paredes eran lisas y sobre ellas había pequeñas antorchas con fuego crepitante que iluminaba el camino con una luz amarillenta, casi anaranjada. Además el ambiente parecía mucho menos denso que antes.

- No se porque esta tranquilidad no me gusta – comentó el chico, mientras caminaba por el desierto pasillo.

- A mi tampoco – le apoyó mirando a su alrededor desconfiada.

Minutos más tarde llegaron frente una especia de entrada, pero estaba tapada por un gran bloque de concreto, en forma de un cubo con extrañas inscripciones (N.A: como los típicos bloques que salen en los calabozos XD)

- No podemos avanzar… - dijo la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre el bloque.

- Yo lo quitaré – agregó él poniendo sus dos manos sobre el bloque al mismo tiempo que la chica se apartaba.

Link comenzó a empujar lentamente el cubo de concreto, utilizando todas sus fuerzas. La princesa se sorprendió al ver que este comenzaba a ceder y lentamente se deslizaba por el piso, miró asombrada la gran fuerza de su acompañante.

- Eres muy fuerte Link – le comentó una vez que el rubio había logrado apartar lo suficiente el bloque como para que ellos pudieran pasar – claro que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo eres todo un héroe – agregó sonriente, mientras se adelantaba.

El chico la siguió algo avergonzado por el anterior comentario de la joven princesa.

El siguiente cuarto era mucho más extraño, el piso constaba en una gran reja cuadriculada, las paredes eran altísimas, tanto que el techo quedaba en la completa oscuridad. El cuarto era iluminado por una luz rojiza y titilante del fuego que crepitaba bajo el piso enrejado.

- Mira Link, hay muchos bloques – dijo observando la gran cantidad de bloques de concretos, idénticos al que Link acababa de apartar.

Más adelante había una puerta metálica, pero esta se encontraba cerrada con un enorme candado. La chica se subió sobre uno de los bloques para poder observar desde otra perspectiva el lugar, Link sin quererlo al mirarla no pudo evitar quedar embobado observando las perfectamente contorneadas piernas descubiertas de la chica.

- _Zelda tiene unos muslos hermosos – _pensó muy tentado a tocar aquellas piernas, pero de inmediato apartó la mirada avergonzado de sus inoportunas ocurrencias – _eres un bobo Link… como se te ocurre pensar en algo así ahora – _se regañó mentalmente, pero era realmente complicado mantener su mirada distraída de tan bellísimo espectáculo, él cual dejaba ver más de lo necesario, pero mucho menos de lo que a él le gustaría ver, ya que la tela conseguía tapar de manera efectiva y a la vez realzaba el perfecto trasero de la muchacha.

La princesa que no se había percatado de la intensa mirada del rubio, se concentró en analizar el lugar y la posición de los bloques estando, por supuesto, de pie sobre uno de ellos. Desde donde estaba, algo había llamado su atención…

- _Interesante… - _meditó al ver la cara superior de los elementos de piedra que la rodeaban – _es como un enorme rompecabezas…_

En ese momento a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el potente rugido de una bestia, seguido de un estruendoso ruido que fue acompañado por un fuerte, pero corto movimiento en la tierra. La chica que se encontraba sobre el bloque perdió el equilibrio. El guerrero alcanzó a reaccionar, atrapándola en sus brazos antes de que ella se estrellara con el suelo. Pasados unos segundos el temblor que agitó el cuarto desapareció, y todo volvió a retomar la calma, sólo las crepitantes llamas bajo ellos irrumpían el profundo silencio que había dentro de aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó el chico aún sin soltar a la joven de su agarre.

- _Ese rugido… esa criatura esta en alguna parte de este calabozo – _pensó bastante alarmada, no quería encontrarse con aquella bestia, no en un lugar como este.

- ¿Estas bien? – la interrogó al notar que ella parecía muy ensimismada.

- ¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que atinó a responder al percatarse que el chico le estaba hablando – ahh, si – dijo como recordando algo de pronto - gracias por atraparme.

Link la miró algo confundido, definitivamente eso no respondía a su pregunta, pero lo que si sabía es que eso tendría que esperar, ya que el temblor no sólo había agitado el cuarto, si no que había despertado a los silenciosos y ocultos habitantes de este.

- Ese sonido no me agrada – dijo separándose de la joven desenvainando su espada de inmediato. Ahora estaba en guardia.

Desde la oscuridad unos extraños chillidos y el ruido de unos aleteos, hizo que los dos jóvenes se alarmaran. Una gran cantidad de pequeños monstruos cayeron atravesando las rejas del piso, estrellándose con el fuego.

- ¿Pero qué hacen? – se preguntó el Hylian confundido, mirando como los Keeses caían y se perdían en las llamas.

- Creo que nada bueno – respondió la chica viendo como los primeros vampiros que habían caído se elevaban nuevamente atravesando las rejas, pero esta vez sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en llamas.

Los Keeses volaron sobres sus cabezas para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos, Link comenzó a agitar su espada con gran habilidad, derribando a los vampiros. Zelda de inmediato desenvaino su fina pero resistente arma y comenzó a agitarla, aunque no era tan buena como el chico eliminando Keeses envueltos en llamas.

- Son demasiados – dijo Link sintiendo como uno de los Keeses chocaba contra su hombro quemándolo, pero no hizo ningún ademán de dolor, estaba demasiado concentrado como para detenerse a analizar el daño que acababa de recibir.

- Vamos a ver si les agrada un poco se su propia medicina – agregó furiosa al ver que uno de los vampiros había dañado a su compañero.

Link miró confundido a la joven y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya había invocando el poderoso ataque de Din. Las llamas chocaron contra el cuerpo también ardiente de los vampiros, pero al parecer las criaturas no pudieron soportar tanto calor y murieron calcinadas. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron ambos pudieron ver las cenizas que caían, perdiéndose en el fuego bajo las rejas.

- Increíble, no sabía que podías invocar el fuego de Din – dijo, mientras miraba sorprendido y con admiración a la princesa.

- Yo tampoco… - le comentó más sorprendida que él.

Luego ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, que por cierto no duró mucho, ya que nuevamente el rugido de la bestia acompañado del temblor volvió a alertarlos.

- Debemos apresurarnos, cuando estaba sobre el bloque vi que todos sobre la cara superior tenían una figura, creo que si los movemos correctamente y armamos el rompecabezas podremos avanzar.

- Bien, en ese caso… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – comentó mientras guardaba su espada y se preparaba para empujar - ¿Cuál muevo primero? – le preguntó dispuesto a comenzar.

- Lleva ese del frente al centro del cuarto – le dijo muy segura de sus palabras, había memorizado cada una de las caras de los bloques y tenía una idea de la figura que unidas debían de formar.

- Muy bien – dijo él comenzando a empujar – ya esta – le indicó una vez que había terminado.

- Excelente, ahora empuja ese… – le dijo apuntando otro bloque – … unos dos metros más allá.

- No hay problema – le respondió el chico obedeciendo – espera un momento… ¿cómo sabes donde colocar exactamente los bloques? – Dijo deteniéndose de pronto – Sólo los viste durante un momento.

- Si, pero la figura que estas armando es bastante simple, y puedo recordar perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba cada pieza antes de que me cayera del bloque – le dijo muy segura.

Después de eso Link estuvo empujando durante varios minutos una gran cantidad de bloques, siguiendo las precisas instrucciones de la princesa y cuando el último bloque se encontraba en su lugar, la figura que se había formado sobre estos comenzó a resplandecer.

- La estrella más brillante del cielo ha vuelto a brillar – comentó la chica alegrándose de que sus cálculos fueran los correctos.

Cuando la figura del enorme sol dejo irradiar luz sobre el centro de este apareció un cofre. Link rápidamente subió a los bloques y abrió el cofre que había aparecido, sacando de el, la pequeña llave necesaria para abrir la puerta del cuarto.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y el Hylian con cuidado introdujo la llave en la cerradura del candado, girándola. Luego de un pequeño "clic", producto del sonido que produjo el candado al abrirse, la puerta quedó libre, ahora podían continuar.

- No sabemos lo que puede existir detrás de esta puerta – dijo el chico aún sin decidirse a abrirla.

- Sea lo que sea, estaremos listos para enfrentarlo – le dijo ella con seguridad.

De esta manera ambos cruzaron la puerta, ingresando a un nuevo cuarto, en donde nuevos y peligrosos desafíos de seguro los esperaban, pero… ¿Estarían preparados para ellos?

**Continuará…**

Holas a todos non, lamento mucho la tardanza, bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta he revelado la verdadera identidad del misterioso hechicero que tantos problemas había causado, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que eso no les moleste.

Estuve algo enferma esta semana, y no recuerdo quien me contó un chiste XDD, era así... ¿Qué le dijo un gusano a otro gusano? (cri-cri, cri-cri)((un momento de silencio))… le dijo... vamos a dar una vuelta a la manzana (cri-cri...cri-cri)((de pronto misteriosamente aparece un objeto no identificado que choca contra la cabeza de Zilia)) x-X auch... -.-UU creo que mi carrera como humorista murió mucho antes de comenzar XDD.

Bueno después de ese pequeño lapsus XD y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer, como siempre a la gente que lee este fic non, en especial a **Dialirvi**, **phamtomgirl**, **MikoRowan Tonks**, **Guenhwyar**, **Savyna **y **FoxMcCloude...** muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes ;D por sus review y por el apoyo que me dan.


	33. Una llave problemática

Como siempre, antes que nada es necesario aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos XD!, pero todos los demás son propiedad de Nintendo.

La verdad es que no me acordaba, pero este capítulo… ufff es ultra largo XD! ni yo me la creo XD ¿cómo diantres escribí un capítulo tan largo? XD debí haber dividido esta cosa en dos XP

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 32: Una llave problemática .-.-.-.**

El hombre se encontraba sentado a la cabecera de una larga mesa en un lujoso salón, pero no se estaba sólo, había alguien que estaba sentado a su derecha, una criatura que no parecía humana.

- No falta mucho tiempo para que Hyrule desaparezca, la oscuridad se esta propagando a una velocidad increíble – le comentó la criatura al sujeto.

- Eso es excelente, muy pronto este mundo nunca volverá a ser lo que era… y yo… - Realizó una pausa y luego continuó - gobernaré sobre lo que será el nuevo crepúsculo…

- Aunque hay un pequeño problema Ganondorf… - agregó bajando la voz, como queriendo que no se le escuchara. Sabía que sus palabras tendría una negativa repercusión en el ánimo del hombre.

- ¿Problema? – preguntó inyectando su mirada en la criatura.

Sus ojos se volvieron más sombríos de lo que eran y su sonrisa demostraba claramente disgusto, definitivamente la palabra "problema" no era una de sus favoritas.

La criatura trago saliva, rindiéndose en su silla, la mirada de Ganondorf muchas veces lo aterraba y esta vez no era la excepción, pero sacando valor volvió a retomar la palabra y dijo:

- Si señor… recuerda que le hable de una tal Celina…

- ¿Celina? – Volvió a interrogarlo – no me digas que esa "perra" es la que te trae problemas.

- Pues… en estos momentos no sabemos su paradero actual y no sólo eso, acabamos de averiguar que hay una forma que Twilight Realm vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez fue.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿Me estas diciendo que hay una manera para que todo nuestros planes sean estropeados? – su rostro se había descompuesto, la noticia no parecía haberle caído del todo bien.

- Si señor… - le respondió - hay una antigua leyenda que habla de heredero del viejo rey de nuestro mundo, se dice que este heredero tiene el poder para acabar con la maldición… si todo vuelve a ser como antes, nuestras dimensiones volverán a alejarse…

Ganondorf comenzó a reír estrepitosamente como si lo que la criatura le hubiera dicho fuera de lo más gracioso, su acompañante lo miró extrañado, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a ese de por si extraño sujeto.

- ¿Heredero?, no me digas que crees en esas leyendas – le dijo aún riendo – no seas estúpido, el heredero del que hablas debe haber desaparecido hace siglos, no hay forma que se encuentre con vida y si lo estuviera ni siquiera tiene que estar enterado de lo valioso de su sangre… debe creer que es una bestia más, como todos en ese mundo… ninguno se imagina que alguna vez muchos de ellos pudieron caminar como hombres…

- Ese es el problema señor, Celina y sus acompañantes lo saben, han logrado llegar hasta la ruinas y luego desaparecieron… además me tiene especialmente preocupado uno de los acompañantes de la loba, creo que su nombre es Link…

- ¿Link?... – preguntó mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir un extraño brillo - ¡ESE MALDITO! – gritó levantándose de su asiento tan rápido y furioso que la silla fue a estrellarse al suelo.

- ¿Lo conoce señor? – preguntó con algo de timidez.

- ¿Conocerlo?... pero… ¡que pregunta más tonta me haces!… claro que conozco al chico, si el es un intimo amigo mió – le respondió con notable sarcasmo.

Ganondorf comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras la criatura sólo se dedicaba a observarlo, sin atreverse ha hablar.

- Con que Link ha viajado hasta Twilight… pero… no podrá hacer nada, el heredero nunca va ha regresar…

- Eso es lo malo señor… hemos descubierto la verdadera identidad del heredero…

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LO DICES HASTA AHORA? – Ahora si lo habían sacado de sus casillas, tanta ineptitud lo enfermaba.

- Lo siento señor… yo… yo – Se disculpó apresuradamente.

- Bueno, cálmate y dime… quien es el desafortunado descendiente del rey… - dijo acercándose a la criatura, para que el pudiera decirle el nombre junto a su oído.

La criatura le susurró el nombre del heredero y al escucharlo Ganondorf volvió a enfurecerse.

- ¡Te ordenó que atrapes a hora mismo a esos rebeldes! – le gritó apuntando hacia la puerta, indicándole que debía marcharse al instante.

La criatura entendió a la perfección el mensaje y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y corrió a la salida del castillo. Ganondorf lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación y sonrió divertido.

- Es una lastima que el único descendiente con vida tenga que morir sin siquiera conocer los orígenes de su verdadera identidad… - dijo mientras se volvía a sentar, esta vez en la silla que antes había sido ocupada por la criatura que acaba de marcharse.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes habían atravesados la puerta y ahora se encontraban observando un nuevo cuarto, al frente de ellos sobre una alta plataforma había una puerta en forma de arco increíblemente grande y con enormes puntas de hierro en el marco circular, como si se trataran de espinas gigantescas, la entrada se encontraba completamente encadenada, pero todas las cadenas se juntaban en el centro de la puerta, el lugar donde justo se apreciaba un extraño candado.

- Detrás de esa puerta debe ocultarse el cristal – comentó el chico al verla.

- Pero… no podemos cruzar… - dijo ella acercándose un poco al borde del piso.

La plataforma elevada y la puerta se encontraban separadas del lugar donde ellos estaban por una especie de río de lava, era imposible cruzar sin algún puente o algo por el estilo.

- Y no nos serviría de nada llegar hasta allá si no tenemos la llave – dijo pensativo mientras observaba el lugar.

La princesa lo imitó y para sorpresa de ambos, se percataron que a cada extremo del lugar donde se encontraban había una puerta.

- Tal vez debamos separarnos e investigar – propuso la chica acercándose hasta la puerta de la derecha.

- No – respondió tomándola de la mano antes que pudiera alcanzar la puerta – no iras sola a ningún lado, este lugar es muy peligroso – le dijo mirándola intensamente, no deseaba que nada le sucediera, hasta el momento los desafíos que habían enfrentado juntos no habían sido ningún juego, pero hasta ahora todo había salido bien y él consideraba que eso se debía a que hasta ahora se habían mantenido juntos.

- En estos momentos cualquier lugar en Hyrule es peligroso… - le dijo volteándose para poder observarlo.

Link aún tenía la mano de la chica atrapada entre la suya y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de liberarla. Ambos se observaron desafiantes, dejando que sus azuladas miradas se encontraran.

- Es por eso que no volveré a separarme de ti – le dijo con seguridad, aún recordaba claramente los peligros a los que había expuesto a la princesa por sus descuidos, y eso sin considerar que ella era uno de los objetivos más buscados por Ganondorf.

- Encontraremos la llave que nos hace falta mucho más rápido si nos separamos – insistió ella, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero en parte también entendía el sentimiento que llenaba el corazón del muchacho. Ella en el fondo también sentía temor al encontrarse sola, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir sin importar las consecuencias, se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hyrule.

- No, no es así… estamos juntos en esto…- le dijo acortando la distancia que los separaba.

- Pero Link… - comenzó a replicar, aunque no pudo continuar.

- Nada de peros…- dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios - ¿vamos? – le preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Yo… yo… - comenzó a decir desviando su mirada, de pronto sentía que su voluntad había sido totalmente apaleada por ese simple y sutil gesto – no estoy segura… - dijo acercando la mano que aún tenía libre a sus labios.

- Mírame… - le dijo tomando con cuidado la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a levantar la mirada para que lo observara – mientras estemos juntos no permitiré que nada malo te pase – le dijo mirándola con ternura, no quería que sonara sobreprotector, ella era libre de hacer lo que deseara, pero en circunstancias como estas donde el peligro los acompañaba en cada paso que daban mantenerse juntos era una estrategia muchísimo más inteligente y además… él no soportaría que nuevamente la vida de la princesa se expusiera innecesariamente.

- Link… - susurró suspirando profundamente mientras sus ojos se perdían en la dulce mirada del chico.

Zelda miró durante unos segundos el sonriente rostro del rubio y luego suspiró derrotada, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Te he dicho lo linda que te vez sonriendo? – le preguntó acercando el cuerpo de la joven princesa al suyo, tomándola de la cintura con la mano que antes había estado sobre la barbilla de ella.

- Esta bien Link… tu ganas – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, no tenía armas para luchar contra eso, la dulzura con la que él la trataba terminaba siempre convenciéndola.

Link soltó la mano de la joven para poder abrazarla, ella le correspondió el abrazo enseguida y se mantuvieron juntos sintiendo la suave respiración del otro, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, como si el tiempo no existiera o los minutos se trasformaran en horas.

- Cuando todo esto acabe… ¿Vas a permanecer a mi lado?- le preguntó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Desde hace algunos minutos se había estado preguntando que era lo que sucedería después. Si lograban derrotar a Ganondorf y regresar la paz a Hyrule ¿Qué sería de ellos?, tal vez este no era el momento para preguntarlo, pero no podía seguir si no lo hacía, necesitaba saber que era lo que Link pensaba de ello.

- ¿Qué? – la interrogó el chico abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la joven confundido.

- Deseo poder vivir junto a ti por siempre – le susurró aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo del guerrero.

Link sonrió ante la petición de la joven y con cuidado se separó sólo un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que la muchacha pudiera mirarlo.

- Sus deseos son ordenes, princesa – le respondió colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho – nunca me apartaré de su lado, cuando usted se convierta en reina yo seré su más leal caballero.

- Gracias… - le dijo volviendo a sonreírle.

- Creo que debemos seguir… nosotros somos la esperanza de Hyrule.

- Tienes razón, en nuestras manos esta el destino de este mundo.

Con esas últimas palabras los dos jóvenes decidieron avanzar, esta vez juntos. Ambos atravesaron la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, accediendo a un cuarto circular con tres antorchas sobre pilares de madera que iluminaban el lugar, en donde una calurosa bienvenida los esperaba.

Al cruzar las puertas, la entrada se cerró tras ellos con largos barrotes de hierro, quedando atrapados dentro de la estancia, pero no se encontraban solos, en el lugar los esperaban un grupo de cinco lagartos monstruosos con armadura y filosas armas, que al verlos de inmediato comenzaron a acercarse.

- Ellos no se ven muy felices de vernos – le comentó el guerrero desenvainando su espada.

- Pues yo tampoco lo estoy – le dijo la chica imitando al joven – aunque, creo que sería muy poco cortés no saludar ¿No lo crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted princesa – le respondió sonriendo divertido.

Luego de eso los dos jóvenes avanzaron caminando hasta que la distancia que los separaba de los monstruos era la ideal para comenzar con el ataque, las cinco criaturas se abalanzaron contra ellos. Link comenzó a luchar contra tres de los cinco reptiles al mismo tiempo, mientras Zelda lo hacía con los dos restantes.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba el combate se hacía más difícil, principalmente porque los chicos no encontraban forma para poder contraatacar, hasta el momento sólo se habían dedicado a esquivar los ataques de los mazos con filosas puntas, las espadas y las colas en forma de hachas de las criaturas.

- No podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo – dijo el chico dejando que su escudo recibiera el impacto de la espada de uno de los lagartos que lo atacaba.

- Podrías utilizar tu boomerang y hacer que se dispersen – le dijo acercándose a él, seguida de cerca por los dos monstruos.

- Es una gran idea, pero tengo las dos manos ocupadas.

- Yo te cubriré – le dijo una vez que su espalda había chocado contra del rubio.

Zelda cerró por un momento los ojos invocando el poder del Oráculo de las Eras, creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y de Link, las criaturas siguieron atacando inútilmente mientras el chico aprovechaba la oportunidad para colocar sobre su espalda el escudo y tomar con la mano derecha el boomerang.

- Estoy listo… - le indicó a la chica para que ella pudiera deshacer el hechizo – _sólo espero que esto funcione – _pensó lanzando el boomerang por una de las aberturas que había aparecido en el campo de fuerza al comenzar a deshacerse.

El arma chocó contra alguno de los reptiles, dejándolos semi consientes, mientras que los que restaban se separaron para poder escapar del ataque. Link y Zelda aprovecharon esta oportunidad y una vez que el hechizo se desvaneció por completo terminaron por acabar con los monstruos que estaban tirados sobre el suelo, para luego encargarse de los demás.

Una vez que el último de los monstruos muriera los barrotes que tapaban la entrada desaparecieron y desde el techo se abrió una pequeña abertura desde la cual cayó un nuevo cofre.

Link se acercó al cofre con Zelda siguiéndolo de cerca aunque algo mareada, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado cansada. Él con sumo cuidado lo abrió y sacó de su interior dos botas muy parecidas a las que traía puestas, la única diferencia que tenían es que la suela estaba hecha de algún extraño material.

- ¿Botas? – Preguntó la chica hincándose junto al joven – tal vez deberías probártelas.

- No lo entiendo, no les veo nada especial – comentó aún examinándolas con algo de inseguridad.

- Tal vez esto pueda ayudarnos – dijo la chica sacando del interior del cofre un viejo pergamino.

Con cuidado lo desenrolló y comenzó a traducir lo que estaba escrito en el papel, ya que el mensaje estaba redactado a base de extraños símbolos, que la princesa identificó como una de las antiguas escrituras que ya no se usaba en Hyrule.

- Quien encuentre este cofre estará en todo su derecho de adueñarse de lo que dentro esta caja resguarda, lo que en estos momentos tienes en tus manos son unas botas son capaces de adherirse a las superficies de hierro o acero, sus orígenes son inciertos, pero su poder te será muy útil para poder encontrar el verdadero tesoro que oculta este calabozo… - leyó la chica – usa las Magnetic Boots con prudencia y sabiduría, ya que ahora serás tú su portador – terminó de leer.

- ¿Botas magnéticas?

Un nuevo rugido irrumpió el silencio que se había formado después de la pregunta del chico, seguido de un temblor más fuerte que los anteriores, de donde fuera que provenía ese perturbador quejido, podían notar que cada vez se acercaban más, seguramente muy pronto estarían de frente a la criatura que lo producía. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico al pensar en eso, de seguro el monstruo que ocasionaba los temblores en el templo no debía ser muy amigable. La chica respiraba pausadamente, intentando alejar de su mente la penetrante mirada de la criatura que no quería dejarla en paz.

- Sabes, no me gustaría descubrir que es lo que causa esos temblores… debe ser una criatura gigantesca y aterradora…- comentó mientras se sacaba sus antiguas botas y se colocaba las que habían encontrado en el cofre.

- Debe ser muy triste vivir sólo… y estar encadenado en un cuarto tan oscuro…- dijo lo que creyó haber estado pensando – _no me siento bien… - _meditó dejando sobre el suelo el pergamino.

- _¿Cómo es que ella sabe que la criatura se encuentra encadenada? – _pensó extrañado – Zelda… ¿estas segura que no hay nada que debas decirme? – le preguntó poniendo toda su atención en la chica una vez que ya había terminado de colocarse las botas.

- Creo que estaba pensando en voz alta – dijo bajando la mirada, al notar que él la observaba.

- Te noto algo extraña desde la primera vez que escuchamos el rugido de esa bestia… dime… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la volvió a interrogar colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica – sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Zelda decidió enfrentar su mirada y al ver la preocupada expresión del rostro del chico, suspiró resignada, la verdad es que no deseaba contarle de esa extraña experiencia al joven, ya que probablemente el pensaría que sólo lo había imaginado, pero no podía seguir sin decírselo ya que sabía que la penetrante mirada de ese monstruo la seguiría cada vez que la criatura intentara inútilmente liberarse de su prisión.

- Después de la pelea con el Goron, Din intentó encerrarme, separando mi espíritu de mi cuerpo… cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto, rodeada por oscuridad, pero creo que mi presencia hizo que la criatura que se encontraba en ese lugar, hasta ese momento dormida, desertará… - comenzó a relatar, recordando lo sucedido.

- ¿Quieres decir que estuviste junto a ese monstruo? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- Al principio sus rugidos eran tan perturbadores que acallaban incluso la voz de mis pensamientos… - continuó sin responder la pregunta del joven - estaba desesperada, quería escapar, pero donde fuera que mirara sólo veía oscuridad, fue entonces cuando la el brillo de la Trifuerza me ayudó a abrir los ojos y con renovadas fuerzas me levanté…

Link escuchaba atentamente el relato de la chica, seguramente todo eso había ocurrido momentos después de que el oráculo de las estaciones posara su mano sobre la frente de la princesa… de pronto se sintió culpable, si el hubiera sabido cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Din, nunca hubiera dejado que Zelda pasara por todo eso.

-…entonces… por primera vez lo vi, era un monstruo gigantesco formado de rocas incandescentes… la criatura parecía sufrir, se encontraba encadenada… me acerque hasta ella, pero lo único que conseguí fue enfurecerla más… a si que decidí apartarme y dejar que la Trifuerza me ayudara a encontrar la salida… pero al darle un último vistazo a la criatura, algo me decía que esa no sería la última vez que la vería y ahora… - intentó continuar, pero algo se lo impedía, con fuerza empuño sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

Los azulados ojos de Link se habían vuelto de un oro rubí intenso, el mismo color que tenía la mirada de la criatura. (N.A: para los que se pregunten ¿Qué color inventado es ese? XD pues quiero decirles que no es ningún invento mío n.n, esa es una forma de nombrar al anaranjado o salmón, lo leí hace tiempo en un libro y ahora que estaba escribiendo esto lo recordé XDD)

- ¿Zelda, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el chico alarmado por la actitud de la joven.

La princesa volvió a abrir sus ojos, temerosa y lentamente fue levantando la mirada hasta encontrase con la del chico, suspiro aliviada al ver que los lindos y azulados ojos Link no habían cambiado, aunque su mirada demostraba más preocupación que nunca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le volvió a preguntar, tomándole las manos, notando que a pesar del calor que hacía en el cuarto la chica las tenía completamente congeladas, era tanto así que el frío pudo sentirlo aún a través de la tela de los guantes – estas muy fría – le dijo preocupado.

- Estaré bien… sólo… salgamos de este lugar… y continuemos buscando esa llave – le respondió, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

La chica comenzó a avanzar lentamente, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos. Link se levantó en seguida y la siguió de cerca, estaba muy preocupado, pero por el momento no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Ambos atravesaron por segunda vez la puerta y volvieron a acceder al cuarto con el gran acceso encadenado, aún no poseían la llave que necesitaban a si que ninguno de los dos reparó en pensar en alguna manera de cruzar la lava y llegar hasta la base de la plataforma elevada, en vez de eso se dirigieron directamente hacia la segunda puerta, la que en estos momentos se encontraba frente a ellos.

- Espera Zelda – la llamó, haciendo que la chica se detuviera antes de poder siquiera tocar la puerta - aún estas muy pálida, tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí y me esperes.

- No, no lo haré, antes dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto… y ahora soy yo la que insiste en que no es conveniente separarnos.

- Dame tú mano – le ordenó de la manera más calmada posible.

La chica extendió su brazo y dejo que el joven tomara su mano nuevamente entre las suyas.

- Como lo pensé… esta más fría que antes… - le reprochó con notable preocupación.

- En este momento no hay tiempo para esto Link – le respondió desafiándolo con la mirada, alejando su mano de las del joven.

Zelda se quitó los guantes que a estas alturas no eran de ninguna ayuda, ya que la tela estaba demasiado desgastada y rasgada, ya ni siquiera cubría por completo su mano, ni mucho menos su brazo, había muchos sectores donde se podía apreciar su piel.

- Si tú no te encuentras bien yo no podré estar tranquilo – le dijo tomándola de los hombros – si algo te pasara… yo… nunca me lo perdonaría… eres todo para mi… – susurró lo último junto a su oído, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

- Link… - susurró ella, dejando caer los desgastados guantes que aún tenía sujetos en sus manos.

Se sentía algo extraña y culpable, la verdad es que ella no había pensado en lo muy preocupado que se encontraba el chico por su causa.

- Para mi tú también lo eres todo… y por eso… no quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados… deseo ayudarte – le dijo con voz pausada, correspondiendo el abrazo del chico.

- Pero estas cansada y has utilizado demasiada magia…- insistió él.

- Me repondré pronto… no hay de que alarmarse…- le dijo separándose un poco del chico para poder observar su rostro – aunque creo que tienes razón… tal vez durante estas últimas horas, he abusado un poco de los poderes mágicos de los oráculos – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Esto no es un juego! – La regañó, tratando de demostrar una cara de enfado – es muy peligroso que te esfuerces demasiado – continuó, suspirando al no poder fingir enojo.

Aún no lograba entender porque le costaba tanto trabajo mantenerse serio junto a ella, en especial cuando la joven sonreía, definitivamente no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

- Pero es necesario correr riegos de vez en cuando… - dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Por mucho que yo siga insistiéndote que te quedes aquí y descanses, no vas ha hacerlo… ¿Verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho.

- Por las Diosas de Hyrule… eres imposible… no hay forma de convencerte – dijo finalmente resignado – muy bien… continuaremos juntos, pero debes prometerme que no volverás a usar magia hasta que recuperes tus energías.

- Será como tu digas…- le afirmó separándose de él lentamente - _de todas formas con el poder que me queda no podría logarlo – _pensó comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas

La respuesta de la chica dejó algo más tranquilo al joven, quien decidió seguir adelante y avanzar junto a ella, ya habían perdido bastante tiempo y no podían retrasarse más. Zelda empujó la puerta atravesándola seguida de cerca por Link.

Al igual que en el cuarto anterior la puerta se cerró tras ellos una vez que se encontraban dentro de la estancia, que esta vez era mucho más grande que la anterior, sobre ellos a unos cinco metros de altura se encontraba una especie de puente enrejado que atravesaba el cuarto y en uno de sus extremos había una puerta, frente a ellos una larga escalara de madera que llegaba hasta una plataforma, un metro más alta que el puente enrejado, con dos antorchas en los extremos y otra entrada. Cada puerta estaba enmarcada con dos pilares a los costados y un arco sobre ellas de los mismos ladrillos que formaban las paredes del cuarto.

- Acá abajo esta un poco oscuro – comentó la chica observando el lugar.

- Iré a ver que hay dentro de ese cofre – le dijo apuntando a una esquina del cuarto en donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de jarrones color ocre acompañando un enorme cofre.

- Espera – dijo deteniéndolo – mira eso – le indicó apuntando otra esquina del cuarto – ahí también hay una antorcha que no esta encendida.

- ¿Y qué con eso?, la penumbra que se forma en esta parte del cuarto por las antorchas sobre la plataforma es suficiente para ver lo que necesitamos.

- No me refiero a eso… tal vez no lo hayas notado aún, pero sobre el suelo hay un gran número de agujeros, si avanzas seguramente un mecanismo de seguridad será activado… o por lo menos eso creo.

- Vamos, no hay de que preocuparse, quizás sólo sean agujeros para la ventilación de este cuarto – le comentó con calma, quizás estaba demasiado confiado – además si nos quedamos aquí no creo que avancemos mucho – finalizó, decidido a continuar.

Antes de que Link pudiera dar el primer paso, la chica se había quitado la tiara que traía sobre su frente y la había arrojado sobre el suelo con fuerza, el movimiento de la joya sobre el piso hizo que la antorcha que se encontraba apagada se prendiera y sobre el suelo una gran cantidad de púas emergieron de cada uno de los agujeros.

Link trago saliva de sólo imaginar como hubiera terminado de no ser por la repentina intervención de la joven, la chica sólo observaba con atención el suelo infectado de agujas gigantescas, que a la luz de la antorcha, que se acababa de encender, podían verse perfectamente.

- Creo que tampoco llegarías muy lejos como una brocheta – le comentó con sarcasmo, al ver la cara aún sorprendida del joven – _eso estuvo muy cerca – _pensó suspirando aliviada, sin dejar de observar a su compañero que se encontraba aún sano y a salvo junto a ella.

- Muy graciosa – le dijo mirando a la chica – aunque creo que tienes razón – agregó mientras retrocedía y apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

- Debemos encontrar una forma de desactivar este mecanismo…- dijo meditando la situación.

Un extraño sonido llego hasta los oídos de ambos alertándolos, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que junto con la aparición de las púas y la flama de la antorcha, sobre el techo se había abierto otra compuerta, en donde habitaba una colonia de monstruosas criaturas.

- Antes de eso… preocupemos por ellas – dijo apuntando hacia el techo, en donde podía apreciarse claramente la compuerta abierta y el gran nido de arañas.

- No se porque presiento que esto no esta bien – comentó algo asustada observando como las criaturas bajaban lentamente.

- Estamos atrapados, pero no derrotados – dijo con seguridad el chico desenvainando su espada.

- En este pequeño lugar no podremos llevar a cabo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además que esas cosas tienen ocho patas, dos enormes colmillos y ni hablar de los ojos – dijo al notar que el Hylian estaba listo para comenzar a luchar contra las gigantescas arañas que bajaban – aunque… tal vez podamos… - comenzó a decir mientras miraba fijamente las púas del suelo que aún no habían desaparecido y luego el boomerang que traía Link en su cinturón.

- ¿En qué estas pensando? – le preguntó al notar que la chica lo miraba.

- En derribar a esas cosas antes de que lleguen hasta acá – le respondió mientras tomaba el arco y las pocas flechas que aún le quedaban – usa tú boomerang para derribarlas… yo usaré el arco y me encargare de las que se acercan por las paredes – le dijo lista para comenzar el ataque.

- Gran idea – comentó guardando la espada y tomando el boomerang.

Link lanzó el pequeño objeto y este cortó el delgado pero muy firme hilo de las arañas que bajaban, atrapándolas en el tornado que formaba el boomerang al girar, Zelda por su parte acabó con las arañas que bajaban por las paredes. Aunque había un pequeño inconveniente, ninguno de lo dos había recordado ese tornado que formaba el boomerang y en donde ahora las arañas se encontraban atrapadas, pero ahora que el objeto regresaba a su dueño fue donde se generó el problema, se suponía que el objeto cortaría los hilos y dejaría que las arañas cayeran el suelo repleto de púas en donde morirían.

- Zelda… hay un problema – dijo viendo el objeto que se acercaba.

- Lo veo – le dijo tomando la última flecha que le quedaba.

La princesa apuntó la flecha hacía el boomerang en movimiento y cuando este se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ellos la soltó, la flecha chocó contra el arma y el golpe ocasionó que este perdiera estabilidad y dejara de girar, cayendo junto con los ya bastante mareados arácnidos, quienes murieron atravesados por las gigantescas púas del suelo.

- Eso estuvo cerca – comentó el chico con alivió.

- Tal vez demasiado – dijo la joven aún con las manos algo temblorosas.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si la flecha no chocaba contra el boomerang, pero aún no podían calmarse, el peligro aún no había pasado, todavía existía un gran numero de arañas con vida y lo peor de todo es que las flechas se habían agotado y el boomerang estaba atrapado entre las púas y los cadáveres de las monstruosas arañas.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó el joven quien volvía a desenvainar su espada y se acercaba a la joven, listo para luchar y defenderla en caso de que fuera necesario.

- Pensar en alguna forma de desactivar este mecanismo… o… acabar con el nido de donde provienen… - dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven, Link de inmediato volteo a verla, por alguna razón esa respuesta lo había inquietado, desde donde se encontraban hasta el lugar donde estaba el nido había un largo trecho y la única forma que se le ocurría en estos momentos para llegar hasta el y matar a las criaturas, sería con un poderoso ataque.

- ¿En que estas pensando? – le preguntó temeroso de que la respuesta de la chica fuera lo que él creía – no me digas que…

- Usare el fuego de Din – le respondió con gran seguridad.

Un momento de silencio siguió las palabras de la joven. Las monstruosas arañas se mostraban pusilánimes a avanzar después del final que habían tendido un gran número de sus camaradas.

- No puedes hacerlo… no ahora, aún no te has recuperado – le dijo observando las aún pálidas mejillas de la joven princesa – debe haber otra manera, alguna otra forma…

- Usare el fuego de Din, no hay otra alternativa – le dijo apartando su mirada de la de él sólo para poder observar el gran nido de arañas.

- No dejaré que lo hagas – dijo mirándola con seriedad – prometiste que no usarías más magia – le recordó mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos.

- Quiero que me respondas algo… si supieras que hay una forma de acabar con esto sin arriesgar más vidas que la tuya… ¿Qué harías?... si con tu único sacrificio pudieras de alguna forma ayudar a la persona que amas… ¿Arriesgarías tú vida por ella sacrificando la tuya propia? – lo interrogó volviendo a dirigir su mirada para enfrentar la del rubio.

Link guardo silencio, lo que Zelda le había planteado estaba muy claro, él sabía que luchando sólo con la espada no lograría destruir a la gran cantidad de arañas que ahora esperaban el momento indicado para volver a atacar, seguramente no sólo él, sino también ella morirían en el intento, en especial porque tampoco tenían especio suficiente como para llevar a cabo una pelea.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir, pero no lograba articular otra palabra – _Maldición, si tan sólo existiera alguna forma de ayudarla_.

Si en estos momentos él estuviera en la posición en la que ahora la chica se encontraba, no lo pensaría dos veces y acabaría con los monstruos usando el fuego de Din. Pero por otra parte no podía dejar de lado que si ella realizaba ese ataque agotaría todas sus energías o por lo menos las pocas que aún le quedaban.

- Yo entregaría mi vida sin con eso pudiera salvarte – le respondió finalmente bajando la mirada, apartando la mano del brazo de la chica, cerrando con fuerza su puño.

- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – porque pase lo que pase… tú estas a mi lado – continuó rozando la mano con la que el chico sostenía la espada.

Link sintió el frió roce de los dedos de la princesa, pero aún así no se atrevió a mirarla, si ella perdía la vida en ese ataque, sería su culpa. Zelda suspiró, para luego proseguir a cerrar los ojos y concentrar las escasas energías que le quedan en invocar el fuego de Din, pero a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía podía sentir que sus poderes no eran suficientes.

- _No podré lograrlo…- _pensó aún sin abrir los ojos – _necesito del poder de la Trifuerza – _se dijo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la derecha en donde la marca de la Trifueza podía distinguirse claramente.

Los dos fragmentos del Triangulo sagrado respondieron al llamado de la princesa e inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar, la chica pudo sentir la fuerza del cálido resplandor sobre su mano derecha, ahora tendría las energías que necesitaba para invocar el poder de Din.

Link levantó la mirada al percatarse del peculiar brillo que sólo podía ser despedido por una cosa, dirigió su vista hacia la chica y notó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa sintió que el fragmento del cual el era portador, comenzaba a brillar sobre su mano izquierda.

- La Trifuerza del Coraje – dijo viendo el brillo y sintiendo la calidez sobre su mano – _si tan sólo existiera alguna forma de ayudarla – _pensó recordando lo que hace momentos atrás había pasado por su mente – _todo saldrá bien… porque pase lo que pase… tú estas a mi lado – _repitió mentalmente las palabras de la joven – _estamos juntos en esto… _

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó nuevamente hasta la chica y abrazándola por la espalda unió su mano izquierda a la de la joven. Zelda se sobresaltó a sentirlo y de inmediato abrió los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces?

- Estoy contigo… y no pienso alejarme porque he jurado protegerte – le contestó abrazándola con más fuerza – usa mi energía y juntos invocaremos el poder del oráculo de las estaciones.

- Link… - susurró conmovida por la acciones del chico – gracias… _sabía que no me dejarías sola_

La chica extendió sus brazos y Link la imitó manteniendo sus manos unidas a las de ella, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven, sin separar sus cuerpos. Zelda pudo sentir como el poder de la Trifuerza del Coraje se unía a los otros dos fragmentos, pero ni siquiera la fuerza combinada de la Trifuerza pudo compararse a la calidez que le otorgaba el cuerpo del joven al estar junto a ella.

- Ahora es el momento – le susurró al sentir la extraña pero sumamente reconfortante unión.

- _Todo saldrá bien, porque pase lo que pase… él esta a mi lado… y en estos momentos somos uno._

Zelda no espero más tiempo e invocó el poder del Fuego de Din, y a los pocos segundos una gigantesca llama en forma de tornado atravesó el cuarto y el puente enrejado, estrellándose contra el nido de los arácnidos que inmediatamente se incendió, el fuego se extendió con gran rapidez a través de las numerosas telarañas. Los chillidos de los monstruos era el único sonido que acompañaba al crepitar de las llamas, segundos más tarde todo había acabado, sobre el techo sólo quedo un gigantesco y oscuro agujero vació y en el aire un penetrante olor a carne quemada, las púas del suelo habían desaparecido y la flama de la antorcha seguía encendida.

- Lo conseguimos – dijo la chica antes de que las piernas le fallaran.

Link la sostuvo al sentir que ella comenzaba a caer, con cuidado se arrodilló sin soltar a la joven, acomodó a la chica entre sus piernas de manera que la cabeza de ella quedara apoyada sobre su pecho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Si… sólo… recuérdame no volver a quemar una araña en mi vida – le comentó mientras cerraba los ojos cansada – este olor es asqueroso…

- No olvidaré hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo divertido por el comentario de la chica, ella no había perdido su sentido del humor.

Luego de eso el silencio reino en el ambiente, la Hylian trataba de regular su respiración, mientras Link la mantenía lo más cercana posible a su cuerpo al tiempo que frotaba con sus manos los brazos de ella, intentando darle algo de calor.

- Tú cuerpo… es muy cálido – le dijo casi en un susurró.

El chico se sonrojó por el comentario de Zelda, pero en seguida trató de concertarse nuevamente en la situación en la que se encontraban, ahora los monstruosos arácnidos habían desaparecido y junto con ella se había desactivado el mecanismo de protección del cuarto, ahora podría acercarse hasta el cofre y ver que era lo que guardaba.

- Veremos que hay en ese cofre ¿te parece? – le preguntó incorporándose con la chica aún entre sus brazos.

- Si, pero… no es necesario que me cargues… puedo caminar sola – le dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- La verdad… no estoy muy seguro de ello – le comentó mirándola detenidamente.

- Déjame intentarlo, no quiero ser una carga – le insistió.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que te esfuerces… - aceptó finalmente rindiéndose.

Con sumo cuidado bajo a la princesa, dejando que esta apoyara sus pies sobre el suelo, aún la mantenía sujeta de ambos brazos. La chica respiró hondo para luego avanzar.

- Puedo hacerlo, no necesito que me sostengas… - le dijo con voz notablemente cansada.

- Como quieras – dijo aún desconfiando, soltando sus brazos.

Zelda avanzó lentamente, aún sentía las piernas algo acalambradas y muy debilitadas, pero aún así siguió adelante. Link caminó junto a ella, preparado para sostenerla en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

- _Vamos Zelda, tú puedes, caminar no es tan difícil – _pensaba la chica concentrándose en poner un pie delante de otro a medida que avanzaba, aunque nunca creyó que el sólo hecho de caminar le costaría tanto trabajo.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – la interrogó él, caminando muy cerca de ella, con ambas manos casi rozando el cuerpo de la joven.

- Estoy… bien – le respondió con voz agitada, al tiempo que sentía que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla.

Link notó que ella no estaba bien y sin tomar en cuenta lo que anteriormente le había dicho, la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura. Zelda se sonrojó al sentir las manos del chico, aunque lo que ocasiono su rubor no fue precisamente eso, fue más bien el hecho de estar avergonzada por lo que le había dicho minutos atrás.

- Pues no lo parece – le reprochó esta vez no dispuesto a soltarla.

- Gracias… - le dijo bajando la mirada para que él no pudiera notar el rosa de sus mejillas – creo que aún no he recuperado las fuerzas suficientes…

La joven se estremeció al sentir como el chico subía lentamente una de sus manos por su espalda para luego dejarla a poyada sobre su hombro y comenzar a avanzar lentamente. Link sonrió al ver observar el rostro avergonzado de la princesa y decidió regalarle un fugas beso en su mejilla.

- Ya verás que pronto recuperaras tus fuerzas – le dijo mientras la atraía hacía su cuerpo – pero por ahora tendrás que dejar que te ayude… - le susurró al oído sin dejar de avanzar, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

- Sólo quieres aprovecharte – le reprochó notando sus intenciones.

- No hay nada de malo en que desee mimarte un poco, en especial ahora que tengo el control de la situación – le dijo riendo divertido.

Zelda lo miró enfadada, sus palabras definitivamente no le habían hecho mucha gracia.

- No hay tiempo para juegos Link – lo regañó – además creó que ya puedes soltarme, hemos llegado – le indicó al notar que estaban justo frente a un gran cofre.

Link observó el cofre que se encontraba frente a el y maldicio que el cuarto no fuera más grande, finalmente suspiró resignado y con el mismo cuidado que había tenido hasta ahora con la chica la ayudó a sentarse sobre el suelo.

- Descansa… - le dijo arrodillado delante de ella – disculpa mi atrevimiento, nunca fue mi intención molestarte – continuo al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura su mejilla – se que no es el momento ni el lugar indicado, pero cuando estoy a tu lado se me hace muy fácil olvidar la situación en la que ahora nos encontramos...

- _Por el amor de Nayru ¿Por qué Link es tan encantador? – _Pensó viéndolo con algo de remordimiento por lo fría que se había comportado con él – yo también siento lo mismo, pero… no es correcto… me siento muy culpable al olvidar los problemas, Hyrule esta desapareciendo y siento que no he hecho lo suficiente… - le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hasta ahora has arriesgado tu vida para impedir que Hyrule sea tragado por las sombras, no debes pensar así… estoy seguro que tú padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo besando su frente para luego levantarse y encaminarse hasta el cofre.

- Eres increíble Link… - susurró viendo como el joven levantaba la tapa del cofre, dejando a la vista su aterciopelado interior.

- Y creo que las Diosas están de nuestro lado – comentó viendo el objeto que resguardaba el cofre – hemos conseguido nuestro pase de ida a la puerta de la plataforma del cuarto anterior.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica algo confundida.

- ¿Recuerdas el objeto que te mencioné antes de entrar a este calabozo? – preguntó mientras observaba como la princesa hacía memoria tratando de recordar.

- Te refieres a… - comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

- Exactamente – la interrumpió metiendo su mano dentro del cofre, tomando el objeto para sacarlo.

La joven miró el peculiar artefacto que Link tenía ahora en su mano derecha, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido.

- Eso es…

- Un hookshot - completo la frase – y no sólo eso, dentro de estos jarrones hay muchas flechas, que estoy seguro que nos hacían bastante falta – le dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto a la chica para poder volver en busca de las flechas.

Zelda tomó el extraño objeto entre sus manos y lo examinó con curiosidad, preguntándose como funcionaría. Link regresó enseguida junto a ella, aunque no sólo traía las flechas de los jarrones, sino que había aprovechado para recoger el boomerang y la tiara de la chica que habían quedado tiradas en el suelo, luego de la batalla.

- Creo que esto es tuyo – le dijo colocando la tiara sobre la frente de la chica – listo – agregó una vez que la joya se encontraba bien acomodada – ahora podremos continuar, algo me dice que en el siguiente cuarto debe encontrarse escondida la lleve que nos hace falta.

Link extendió una de sus manos para ayudar a la chica a levantarse, Zelda aceptó el atento gesto del joven y con su ayuda pudo incorporarse.

- Eso espero – le dijo una vez que se encontraba de pie.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, aunque el Hylian no había soltado la mano de la joven y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, por su parte a Zelda no parecía molestarle, por lo que tampoco la apartó. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la larga escalera de madera.

- Ve tú adelante – le indicó a él.

- No se si sea buena idea… - dijo observando el estado actual de su vestido o lo que quedaba de el.

Un sutil rubor apareció sobre las mejillas del chico al percatarse de lo que seguramente estaba creyendo ahora la joven, tal vez pensaba que era un desvergonzado o algo por el estilo y en un intento de remediarlo le propuso.

- Tal vez sea mejor que yo te cargue hasta arriba…- dijo bajando la mirada aún apenado.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, yo te seguiré – le dijo también apenada por lo bochornoso de la situación.

Estaba segura que Link se había percatado de el porque ella no quería subir primero, la verdad es que había dicho las palabras sin pensarlas, ya que ella sabía de antemano que el joven no tendría el descaro de mirarla y seguramente ahora pensaría que ella creía que él se aprovecharía de la situación.

- Ni hablar, aún no estas lo suficientemente bien como para agitarte, si deseas subir sola deberás ir primero… ya que si algo te sucede yo podré ayúdate – le dijo volviendo a levantar la mirada para poder observarla.

- Creo que si subo por mi cuenta tardaremos un año en llegar… - dijo con algo de disgusto -… no me gusta reconocerlo, pero aún me siento muy débil… - término reconociendo.

- En ese caso no hay nada más que decir – agregó mientras se quitaba el escudo de se espalda y se lo entregaba a ella – Tendrás que cargar con el hasta que lleguemos a la plataforma de arriba…

La chica se acomodó el objeto sobre su espalda, ahora estaban listos para comenzar el asenso. Link se arrodilló sobre el suelo para que la joven pudiera sentarse sobre sus piernas y pasar sus brazos a través de sus hombros, entrelazándolos en su cuello, el la sujeto de ambos muslos, antes de ponerse de pie.

- Deberás cruzar tus piernas por mi cintura… - le dijo muy sonrojado – y aferrarte bien.

- _Si no fuera por mí estado no haría esto – _pensó muy avergonzada por la posición en la que estaba.

La chica junto su mejilla con la de él, para que sus rostros no quedaran uno frente al otro. Sus cuerpos estaban casi completamente pegados, pero contra eso no podía hacer nada. Además sabía que en estos momentos su corazón latía con gran fuerza a causa de su nerviosismo, tanto que incluso creyó poder oírlo, aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento no podría determinar si en realidad era el suyo o si se trataba del corazón del joven o bien el de ambos.

-_ Si Impa viera esto de seguro no viviría para contarlo – _pensó el chico, tratando de regular al máximo su respiración – Por ningún motivo te sueltes – le indicó después de unos segundos de silencio, antes de comenzar a subir a través de las escaleras.

La escalera era mucho más larga de lo que parecía, además que debían avanzar con gran cautela, ya que no estaban seguros de si la madera de los escalones podría resistir lo suficiente. Mientras subían, ambos jóvenes trataban de dirigir sus pensamientos a cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con su demasiado cercano acompañante. Cada vez que Link subía un escalón, el movimiento producía un leve roce entre sus cuerpos haciendo que miles de sensaciones recorrieran sus cuerpos, se sentían extraños y avergonzados, era una situación bastante extraña para ambos.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar hasta el último escalón no sabían si sentirse aliviados o entristecidos. La verdad es que a pesar de lo incomodo de la situación no podían negar que ambos habían disfrutado estar tan cerca uno del otro. Al subir a la plataforma ambos se separaron sin el valor suficiente para enfrentar la mirada del otro. Ahora se encontraban sobre el lugar que antes habían observado desde la parte baja del cuarto.

- Ten… es tuyo – dijo al fin la joven rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, devolviéndole el escudo al chico.

Link volvió a tomarlo y sin ningún esfuerzo lo acomodo sobre su espalda.

- Gracias… - le respondió aún sin mirarla.

- ¿Por cuál de las dos puertas avanzaremos? – volvió a preguntar la chica tratando de retomar la marcha.

- Creo que ésta estará bien – le respondió acercándose hasta la puerta que estaba en la misma plataforma en la que se encontraban.

* * *

A las afueras del calabozo los tres oráculos y el joven hechicero permanecían sentados sobre el suelo, en absoluto silencio, la misteriosa presencia que habían sentido había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido, pero eso de ninguna forma los tranquilizo.

- Tal vez si entráramos al calabozo podríamos ayudar a la princesa y a Link – propuso la pequeña Farore, mirando a sus hermanas interrogante.

- No podemos hacer eso – le respondió Nayru – sólo el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder tiene la capacidad de abrir esas puertas – dijo mirando frustrada la entrada ahora nuevamente sellada.

- Pero… debe de existir otra forma en la que podamos acceder al calabozo… - dijo meditando la situación – Din, tú debes saberlo – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja.

La joven a pesar de estar junto a Farore parecía no haber escuchado a su hermana, estaba demasiado ensimismada.

- ¿Din? – la llamó Farore algo preocupada.

Ralph y Nayru también dirigieron su mirada hacia la joven, que seguía sin responder.

- ¿Din? – La volvió a llamar, acercándose hasta ella - ¿Estas bien?

- No debieron entrar… - Susurró aún sin prestar atención a la peli-verde – si la princesa muere… será mi culpa…

- ¿De qué hablas Din? – le preguntó la peli-azul también acercándose hasta ella.

- El guardián del calabozo ha despertado… puedo escucharlo… - Dijo bajando la mirada – no lo entiendo, pensé que nunca despertaría…

- ¿El guardián? – La interrogó Farore - ¿Te refieres a la criatura que dejamos en un estado de suspensión temporal hace muchísimo tiempo atrás?

- Ese mismo día encerré a esa bestia en lo que luego se convertiría en este calabozo…

- ¡Con el poder que tiene ese monstruo puede hacer que el volcán entre en erupción!, sabes muy bien que este volcán siempre ha estado activo… - exclamó Nayru alarmada.

- ¡Nunca creía que el despertaría! – le gritó levantándose inquieta.

- ¡Deberías haberlo destruido mientras estaba dormido! – Exclamó la peli-azul también incorporándose - ¿No te das cuenta lo que implica el que ese monstruo haya vuelto a despertar!

La mirada que Din le dirigía a Nayru parecía envuelta en llamas, aunque la chica no parecía intimidarse, de hecho se mantenía desafiante. Farore por su parte, también se había incorporado, alarmada por la actitud de las jóvenes. Ralph, parecía ser el más calmado en esos momentos, la verdad es que la única referencia de la criatura de la que ellas estaban hablando, la había obtenido por antiguos mitos, pero para él, eran sólo eso, absurdas creencias a las que no valía la pena tomarle atención.

- ¡¿Y quienes somos nosotras para decidir quien debe morir o vivir? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

Nayru bajo la mirada y guardó silencio, no sabía como responder a la interrogante de la chica, en especial porque sus palabras habían dado en el clavo, y debía reconocer que tenía razón, el que fueran divinidades no significaba que tenían el poder para decidir la muerte.

Farore estaba a punto de intervenir para que la situación no se saliera de control, pero se detuvo al notar que Nayru se había calmado y parecía arrepentida de gritarle a Din, la pequeña joven suspiró resignada acercándose hasta las dos chicas y tomando una de las manos de cada una entre las suyas comenzó a hablar.

- Este no es el momento para pelear entre nosotras… lo que haya sucedido en el pasado deberá quedarse ahí, a pesar de los errores que hemos cometido Hyrule aún sigue aquí, y es ahora cuando en vez de lamentarnos deberíamos calmarnos y pensar en una posible solución.

Las dos jóvenes miraron a la pequeña chica, algo avergonzadas, ella era la menor de las tres pero parecía comportarse de manera mucho más madura que ellas.

- Farore tiene razón, somos unas tontas… - dijo levantando la mirada, observando arrepentida a la pelirroja – Lo lamento mucho Din – se disculpó – pero... quiero que me digas ¿Cómo sabes que el guardián ha despertado de su letargo?

- Puedo oír sus rugidos… esta furioso, quiere libertad… y… - tomó algo de aire antes de seguir.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó la pequeña Farore impaciente.

- …Venganza… - terminó de decir dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

El eco que produjo las últimas silabas de la palabra que la joven pronunció fue el único sonido que acompaño al sepulcral silencio que reino en el lugar durante largo rato, hasta que al fin, después de unos minutos el joven decidió intervenir.

- No quiero sonar imprudente, en especial porque no entiendo bien el origen del problema, pero… de lo que he oído, no comprendo… ¿por qué no usar el mismo hechizo que utilizaron la primera vez que durmieron a la bestia?

Las jóvenes lo miraron, él tenía mucha razón, esa sería la solución más rápida y la más lógica para solucionar el problema, el inconveniente estaba en como entrar al calabozo y llegar a tiempo hasta el cuarto en donde permanecía encerrado la peligrosa criatura, pero no sólo era eso… había más…

- Es imposible – le respondió Din, mirando respectivamente a las dos chicas que se encontraban junto a ella – cuando encerramos por primera vez al guardián, tardamos dos semanas en la creación del círculo mágico en donde debíamos llevar a la bestia para realizar el conjuro…

- Ahora… no tenemos tanto tiempo, esa criatura era peligrosa antes y ahora que esta furiosa debe ser aún peor – continúo Farore.

Esta no era la primera vez que las Diosas de Hyrule encarnaban en cuerpos de mortales, por lo que en realidad sus mentes guardaban siglos de conocimiento y misterios, desde la misma creación de Hyrule. Y muchos de los conjuros más antiguos y poderosos, requerían de un tiempo prolongado de preparación.

- Sólo espero que Zelda y Link se encuentres bien – dijo finalmente la mayor de la jóvenes – en este calabozo, existe sólo una entrada y su respectiva salida, aunque sólo se puede acceder a ella desde dentro.

- ¿Eso significa que ahora nuestras únicas esperazas son un chico y una princesa? – preguntó con desconfianza el joven.

- No, ahora todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en el legendario héroe del Tiempo y la séptima sabia, futura soberana de Hyrule – le respondió Nayru con gran seguridad, confiaba plenamente en el dúo y es que la destreza y fuerza de Link, sumada a la inteligencia y habilidad de la princesa, para ella eran una gran combinación, Hyrule no podía estar en mejores manos.

- Estarán bien, estoy segura de ello – afirmó Farore, quien recordaba los momentos que había estado junto a la princesa en el calabozo del bosque – la princesa no se rendirá y mucho menos Link.

* * *

Dentro del calabozo las cosas no eran nada tranquilizas, ni mucho menos podría decirse que la joven princesa y nuestro héroe tenían todo bajo control. Luego de cruzar la puerta, habían comenzado a caminar por un pasillo algo estrecho y oscuro, a duras penas podían caminar uno junto al otro sin que sus brazos se rozaran, pero ese no fue precisamente el problema.

- ¡Link resiste! – le gritó la chica mientras gateaba por el suelo buscando algo entre la oscuridad.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! – le respondió casi sin aliento, con la espalda apoyada sobre una de las paredes y ambos pies sobre la pared del frente.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que había ocurrido?, pues bien, todo se resume en esto… pocos minutos después de haber comenzado la marcha, Link se tropezó con un cráneo sobre el suelo, que por supuesto nunca vio gracias a la completa oscuridad del pasillo, pero este no se trataba de un simple pieza huesuda dejada al azar sobre el suelo, la cabeza había estado actuando como peso, sobre un dispositivo…

- ¡No puedo seguir con esto!

- _Si tan sólo pudiera ver lo que estoy buscando – _pensó la chica casi palpando desesperadamente el suelo en busca de algo, que para empeorar la situación, no sabía que era.

A cada segundo las paredes del pasillo se hacían más y más estrechas, Link usando su fuerza y, literalmente, su cuerpo trataba de evitar que la paredes siguieran avanzando, pero como estaba actualmente la situación no podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

- _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_ – Pensaba tratando de encontrar algo que pareciera extraño – _estoy segura que por aquí escuche que se detenía el ruido de algo que rodaba… pero… ¿Qué es esto? – _se preguntó dando al fin con un objeto de una textura bastante peculiar.

Zelda palpó lo que había encontrado, recorriendo los orbes huecos, los hundidos pómulos, la gran mandíbula aún provista de dientes… de inmediato se percató de lo que se trataba, con horror apartó la mano de la huesuda cabeza, y se quedó como paralizada.

- Un cráneo… - dijo bastante perturbada – esto… es un cráneo – observó a su alrededor como creyendo que de pronto se vería rodeada de huesos y cadáveres.

La verdad es que hasta ahora, la princesa no había tenido muy buenas experiencias con cadáveres, aún no se le había olvidado la repugnante experiencia con los Stallfos y el casi fatal encuentro con el Titiritero y su grupo de zombis.

- ¿Encontraste… algo? – dijo ya casi sin fuerzas, aunque la chica no le respondió - ¿Zelda? – le llamó preocupado, gracias a la oscuridad no podía ni siquiera saber en donde se encontraba en estos momentos la joven.

La chica escuchó la voz de su compañero llamándola, a agitando su cabeza apartó los perturbadores recuerdos de su mente y se concentró en lo que debía hacer.

- Creo… que si – le respondió algo dudosa.

Link escuchó la voz temblorosa de la joven y se sintió aún más preocupado, a pesar de no poder verla, podía notar en su extraño tono de voz que algo no estaba bien, y lo peor es que en la posición y situación en la que se encontraba tampoco se veía capacitado para ayudarla.

- _No… no puedo… no puedo aguantar más – _pensó al tiempo que hacia su último esfuerzo antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaran.

Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con los músculos completamente agotados a causa del excesivo esfuerzo, no podía moverse más. Las paredes ya no tenían ningún impedimento para seguir avanzando, por lo que lentamente fueron acertando la distancia que las separaba. Zelda había escuchado la caída de Link y alarmada se acercó gateando hasta el lugar donde creía que se encontraba.

- ¿Link?... ¿Link, estas bien? – preguntó preocupada aún sin poder encontrarlo.

- No te… preocupes… sólo… estoy agotado – le respondió con voz entrecortada, recostado sobre el suelo.

La chica se guió por la voz del joven, y cuando al fin pudo sentir el cuerpo de él, lo recorrió buscando su rostro. Link se estremeció al sentir el contacto de las aún frías manos de la joven con la piel de su cuello y luego su rostro.

- Zelda, no… tienes por que… alarmarte… por mí… – le dijo al tiempo que sentía como ella lo ayudaba a sentarse, dejando que él recargara su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

- No puedo evitarlo – lo interrumpió, apartando con cuidado el flequillo que le tapaba parte de los ojos.

- Pero… si no… hacemos algo… las paredes van a… aplastarnos… - le dijo con voz entrecortada.

- No pienso darme por vencida… - le dijo tratando de calmarlo – volveré enseguida – continuó al tiempo que con cuidado volvía a recostarlo sobre el suelo.

Nuevamente comenzó a avanzar, tanteando el suelo, a lo largo del pasillo debía haber algo que detuviera las paredes, que a estas alturas menos de un metro las separaba.

- No veo nada… esto – dijo mientras palpaba los bordes de una baldosa algo suelta y lo suficientemente grande como para poder transformarse en su acceso de salida – Tal vez… - dijo tomando los bordes la losa.

Con algo de dificultad la levantó y dejó que cayera hacia atrás, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero eso no le importaba ya que ahora delante de ella había un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran escapar de este pasillo o por lo menos eso esperaba.

- Debo apresurarme – dijo mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos lo más rápido posible.

Se acercó por segunda vez hasta el joven y tomándolo con algo de dificultad se incorporó.

- ¿Qué haces?

La chica tenía su mano izquierda sobre el costado del joven, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el brazo de Link que tenía apoyado sobre sus hombros.

- Link ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó sintiendo el peso del joven sobre su cuerpo.

- Eso creo – le respondió - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Salir de este lugar… no hay tiempo para buscar el mecanismo que activo esta trama – le respondió comenzando a avanzar.

- ¿Y si la llave esta en este cuarto? – le preguntó mientras se esforzaba por caminar.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos más tarde? – le respondió sintiendo como las paredes se estrechaban aún más, dificultándoles el avance.

Segundos más tarde llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la baldosa destruida, la chica ayudó a Link a bajar por el agujero, para luego seguirlo. Las paredes chocaron sobre sus cabezas produciendo un ruido peculiar sumado al sonido del cráneo haciéndose pedazos, ahora no había forma de regresar.

- Creo que este lugar está más estrecho que arriba – le comentó el joven, quien a penas podía permanecer sobre sus cuatro extremidades sin que su cabeza chocara contra la pared de arriba.

- Yo no me quejo… aunque, deberíamos seguir…

- El problema es hacia donde… no se si es mi idea pero siento que este lugar esta tanto o más oscuro que el pasillo donde estábamos

- ¿Aún te sientes débil? – le preguntó acercándose hasta él.

- No, estoy mucho mejor – respondió.

De pronto las manos de ambos se encontraron casualmente, la chica trato de apartarla, pero él la sostuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. A pesar de la oscuridad podían saber que en estos momentos sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, ya que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

- Que alivió – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Link cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar aún más su rostro al de ella. La chica pudo notar las intenciones del joven al sentir el leve roce de la punta de la nariz de él contra su mejilla, sabía que los labios de rubio buscaban ansiosos los suyos y ella no pensaba oponer resistencia.

- Zelda… - la llamó en un suspiro al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la joven.

Pero sus labios sólo alcanzaron a rozarse antes de que el encantador momento fuera nuevamente interrumpido por la horrenda realidad, ya que el monstruoso rugido de la bestia los devolvió bruscamente a la ella. Ambos pudieron sentir con más fuerza que nunca el temblor, ya que las paredes que los rodeaban se estremecieron con un vigor increíble.

- Presiento que nuestro amigo no esta de buen humor – comentó el joven, después de que las paredes dejaran de agitarse.

- Si, así parece – le respondió esbozando una melancólica sonrisa – es mejor que sigamos, Link – le dijo apartando con cuidado los brazos de él, que aún la estrechaban.

- Como tú digas… - le dijo acariciando con dulzura su mejilla -… pero me debes un beso y más tarde voy a cobrártelo – terminó de decir ante de volver a colocar sus manos sobre el suelo, para comenzar a avanzar.

La chica sintió el ardor de sus mejillas que seguramente habían adquirido un tono rosa, todo gracias al comentario del joven.

- Sólo sígueme – añadió el chico quien comenzaba a avanzar gateando.

- Si… - expresó en un susurró, aún sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas.

Link se detuvo al ver unos metros más adelante un rayo de luz.

- Creo que hemos encontrado una salida – le dijo a la chica que también se detenía.

- Sólo espero no encontrar más problemas – le comentó suspirando cansada – creo que hasta ahora hemos tenido suficientes.

- Lamento no poder asegurarte nada – le dijo al tiempo que retomaba la marcha – créeme que a mi también me gustaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta el final de estrecho pasillo por el que habían estado avanzando, al fin estaban frente a la salida, pero como era de esperarse, las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Por suerte el acceso no estaba cerrado ni nada, pero el problema ahora era la gran distancia que los separaba del suelo, que por cierto ni siquiera era sólido.

El nuevo cuarto que estaba frente a ellos, era bastante grande aunque por desgracia estaba inundado de burbujeante y ardiente lava y dispersos sobre ella había pequeñas plataformas que se movían conforme al flujo de la lava, que salía a chorros por un agujero en medio de la boca de una cabeza de dragón hecha de piedra, sobre una de las cuatro paredes.

- Esto no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría un reconfortante cuarto… - comentó mientras giraba el rostro para poder observar a la chica.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo – le dijo acercándose hasta él.

- Tal vez debas verlo por ti misma… - dijo juntando su espalda con la pared de la derecha, para poder dejar un espacio para que ella se acercara.

La joven avanzó algo desconfiada, y al poder ver con sus propios ojos el cuarto entendió a lo que Link se refería, definitivamente no era lo que ella estaba esperando. Ahora se encontraban uno junto al otro en el estrecho lugar, analizando la habitación y pensando en alguna forma de bajar.

- Retiro lo dicho – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Link – es peor de lo que pensaba…

- Tengo una idea, pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea la mejor.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

- Bueno, de hecho, si me equivoco podríamos caer sobre la lava…

- Tal vez eso no sea lo peor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto mirándola extrañado.

- A eso… - le respondió apuntando una de las plataformas sobre la lava.

- ¿Un cofre? – aún parecía no entender.

- Ese cofre es diferente a los que hemos visto antes, parece… mucho más grande, tal vez dentro de el se encuentre la llave que buscábamos.

- Pero si es así, no hay nada de malo en eso… ¿o si?

- En realidad lo malo sería que ese cofre cayera a la lava, nunca podríamos recuperarlo y observa con cuidado, parece que no podrá permanecer por mucho tiempo sobre la plataforma, esta demasiado inclinada.

Link observó con atención el lugar y se percató que el cofre comenzaba a deslizase lentamente mientras la plataforma se inclinaba más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Si el cofre realmente contenía la llave, era necesario recuperarla antes de que cayera.

- Debemos impedir que ese cofre desaparezca…

- ¿Cuál era esa idea de la que me hablabas? – le pregunto retomando la conversación anterior.

- Ah si… mi idea… bueno la verdad es que había pensado usar el hookshot en el techo del cuarto, para dejarnos caer sobre una de las plataformas, aunque un mal calculo y…

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – le volvió a repetir dedicándole una sonrisa – además, confió en ti.

- En ese caso – dijo mientras tomaba el hookshot con una de sus manos – te recomiendo que respires profundamente, ya que el viaje será algo brusco.

La chica se recostó boca arriba sobre el suelo, para que Link pudiera colocarse sobre ella, con la mano que tenía libre la sostuvo de la cintura, mientras ella pasaba sus dos brazos por el cuello de él.

- En estos momentos agradezco que este lugar sea tan estrechó – le comentó dedicándole una mirada llena de complicidad.

- ¿Por qué en vez de apuntar hacia el techo no lo haces directamente sobre las plataformas? – le preguntó desviando la mirada, intentando que él no se percatara de el color rosa que habían tomado sus mejillas.

- Sería una buena opción, pero lamentablemente el hookshot no puede clavarse sobre el cemento, es por eso que pretendía insertarlo sobre las vigas de madera del techo – le respondió sonriendo divertido a notar el vano intento de la joven por cambiar el tema.

- En ese caso sería mejor que tú estuvieras de espalda, para que pudieras ver más cómodamente el techo – le indicó.

- Si, tienes razón - dijo separándose un poco de ella.

Con algo de dificultad los dos cambiaron de posiciones, ahora Link estaba de espaldas y Zelda se encontraba sobre él. El chico avanzó un poco, de tal manera que la mitad de su tórax quedara fuera del agujero, de esa manera le sería mucho más fácil salir del lugar.

- Dime ¿cuál de todas esas vigas crees que sea la indicada? – la interrogó aún algo indeciso.

La joven observó las plataformas que se deslizaban lentamente abajo y luego dirigió su vista hacía el techo, volvió a repetir esto unas dos veces más, antes de responder la pregunta del joven.

- Creo que la de la esquina derecha servirá, aunque aún no es el momento para hacerlo, deberemos esperar un poco más.

- Bien, estaré preparado – le dijo apuntando con el hookshot hacía la viga que la chica le había indicado.

Link giró un poco la cabeza para poder observar cual era la plataforma a la que la joven se refería y para poder determinar aproximadamente a que altura de la viga debía apuntar el hookshot.

- Ya está – le dijo una vez que había dirigido el objeto – hazme saber cuando sea el momento indicado.

- Así lo haré – le dijo observando con detenimiento la plataforma – _sólo un poco más – _pensó – ahora – le indicó, segundos más tarde.

Link liberó la cadena que formaba parte del hookshot y la punta de esta se incrusto sobre la viga que había estado apuntando. Ambos pudieron sentir como la cadena los jalaba con fuerza, una vez que volvía a introducirse dentro del instrumento. Zelda se aferró con fuerza al chico, sin atreverse a mirar, mientras que Link parecía disfrutar del viaje.

- Genial, hace tiempo que no usaba uno de estos – le comentó sonriente.

- A mi no me parece divertido…

Un momento después habían llegado hasta la viga y como era de esperarse el hookshot se desprendió de la madera y ellos cayeron. Por suerte sus cálculos habían sido correctos y se estrellaron sobre la plataforma, gracias a la habilidad de Link habían caído de pie, el único problema fue que con la fuerza de la caída la plataforma comenzó a perder estabilidad, inclinándose de un lado a otro, salpicando gotas de ardiente lava.

- Mantén el equilibrio – le indicó el chico que trataba de mantenerse en pie sin caerse.

Zelda, que aún no había soltado al joven se mantenía aferrada a uno de sus brazos.

- No me gusta esto – le comentó asustada sintiendo el fuerte agitar de la plataforma.

- Para acercarnos al cofre tendremos que saltar – le indicó.

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera responderle, ni mucho menos reaccionar, él la había tomado entre sus brazos, para que de esta forma pudieran saltar a la plataforma más cercana. El chico repitió el proceso hasta que al fin se encontraron a sólo un salto del cofre.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo bajándola con cuidado.

- Si… - respondió en un susurro, respirando de manera agitada, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

- Cuando salte seguramente voy ha agitar esta plataforma, así que debes tener cuidado – le digo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien…

- Volveré enseguida – le termino de decir antes de alejarse de ella.

Zelda sintió como la plataforma donde se encontraba se agitaba una vez que el chico realizaba su salto hacia la plataforma que contenía el cofre, al principio le costó algo de trabajo equilibrarse y mantenerse de pie, pero luego de unos segundos logro hacerlo, intentó permanecer lo más quieta posible, de tal manera que el movimiento de la superficie sobre la que estaba parada cesara.

Por su parte Link también trataba de equilibrarse sobre la plataforma que había caído, aunque le estaba costando algo de trabajo, ya que el enorme cofre que contenía, hacía demasiado peso sobre uno de los extremos.

- _Va a caer_ – pensó observando como el cofre se deslizaba, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la orilla de la plataforma -… tengo que acercarme antes de que eso ocurra – dijo mientras avanzaba a gatas, ya que de esa manera podía avanzar con mucha más rapidez.

- _No va a lograrlo – _pensó la joven princesa, desviando su mirada del lugar.

El cofre estaba a sólo centímetros del borde de la plataforma cuando Link logro alcanzarlo. Como pudo comenzó a jalar el pesado objeto, para que se apartara de la orilla y una vez que había logrado separarlo lo suficiente, se decidió a abrirlo. Tal como lo habían creído, dentro del enorme cofre se encontraba una extraña llave, aunque no lo suficientemente grande para justificar el tamaño del cofre que la contenía.

Con la llave en mano, el chico se alejó del cofre y de un salto regreso a la plataforma donde se encontraba la chica. Ahora que nadie sostenía el cofre y la plataforma había perdido la poca estabilidad que le quedaba gracias al salto de él, el objeto se hundió en la lava y junto con el, la superficie que lo sostenía.

La chica trató de mantener inútilmente el equilibrio sobre la móvil plataforma en la que se encontraba, no había visto el momento en que el chico saltó hasta ésta, por lo que tampoco había alcanzado a prepararse para el fuerte agitar de la plataforma.

- ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó mientras la sujetaba de su mano y con un rápido movimiento la jalaba hacia él – eso estuvo cerca.

- Gracias… - le susurró entre los brazos del joven apoyada sobre su pecho – _soy una tonta… no debo distraerme... – _pensaba algo avergonzada por su descuido.

- No fue nada… - dijo acercando el cuerpo de ella aún más al suyo.

- Link… ¿Qué había dentro del cofre? – Le preguntó poniendo ambas manos sobre el torso de él, separándolo - ¿Lograste alcanzarlo?

- Sí… encontré la llave, ahora podemos marcharnos – le respondió comprendiendo el mensaje de la joven, este no era momento para distraerse.

- El problema será como salir de aquí, no podemos regresar por donde vinimos, las plataformas han estado hundiéndose una a una, y muy pronto seguirá esta… además el flujo de la lava que sale de allí… - dijo apuntando la cabeza de piedra en forma de dragón por la que salía la lava – es constante y seguramente no se detendrá hasta llenar este cuarto.

- En ese caso tendremos que crear una salida nosotros mismos.

- ¿Pero cómo? – le preguntó dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su alrededor – no tenemos los medios para hacerlo…

En ese momento el fuerte rugido de la bestia que estaba encadenada volvió a sentirse a lo largo de todo el calabozo, llegando hasta sus oídos y luego el ya muy predecible temblor, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no fue sólo uno, muchos otros temblores sucesivos siguieron a este, haciendo agitar las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraban.

Zelda volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo del joven y este que no veía posible mantener el equilibrio sobre la ya demasiado agitada plataforma, se arrodilló sobre esta, sin soltar a la chica. La lava comenzaba a salpicar de manera peligrosa, Link quien se percató de esto, tomó su escudo, el cual sirvió para protegerlos a ambos.

- Y esto se esta poniendo peor – le dijo mientras observaba como las paredes del cuarto comenzaban a trisarse.

- Ni lo digas… - dijo aforrándose aún más a él.

Los sucesivos temblores seguían y al parecer la criatura que los estaba ocasionando no pensaba detenerse, muy pronto las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraban cederían y si la plataforma donde estaban no se hundía antes de que las grietas se hicieran más profundas, seguramente morirían sepultados por las mismas paredes del cuarto.

- Tenemos que hacer algo…

- Si tienes alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a escucharla.

Link no sabía que responderle, en estos momentos no tenía ninguna ingeniosa idea para salir del lío en el que estaban metidos.

Tal como lo habían pensado las paredes no resistieron más la presión de los movimientos sísmicos que ocasionaba el monstruo, parte de las paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse, un gigantesco pedazo de roca chocó contra la cabeza de piedra, rompiéndola, ocasionando que la cantidad de lava que salía aumentara, empeorando aún más la situación.

El flujo en aumento de lava provocó una onda de ardiente magma que arrastró la plataforma donde Link y Zelda se encontraban, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, deteniéndose de golpe al chocar contra la pared, que también estaba desmoronándose.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo la chica cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para no ver lo que vendría.

- No, no es así, pase lo que pase saldremos de esta, yo no me daré por vencido… todo saldrá bien – le aseguro con gran convicción.

Justo después de las palabras que pronunció el chico un último temblor, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, pudo sentirse a la perfección dentro del cuarto, luego de este pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que todo se "tranquilizara", seguramente la bestia se había agotado, o estaba reservando fuerzas para un nuevo intento de liberarse.

A pesar de que las paredes del cuarto, habían dejado de agitarse, la lava seguía aumentando su nivel a gran velocidad y las grietas que habían quedado sobre las paredes amenazaban con desprender parte de las paredes en cualquier momento.

- Ya no tiembla… - comentó la chica observando a su alrededor – pero aún siento que todo me da vueltas – dijo mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente.

El chico sonrió divertido al ver la extraña expresión de la princesa, parecía mareada, bueno pensándolo mejor… ¿Quién no lo estaría?, la chica al notarlo lo miró con enfado, no le parecía justo que él se estuviera divirtiendo, mientras que a ella aún no dejaba de darle vueltas todo.

- No me parece divertido – le comentó con enfado – además… este no es el momento para alegrarse… si no nos marchamos de aquí…

- Shh – le dijo callándola, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven – ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

La joven lo miró confundida, definitivamente le sorprendía la capacidad que él tenía para mantener la calma en cualquier circunstancia.

- Tal vez consideres que no es necesario que lo repita, pero… por si no te has percatado, ahora la lava sube a gran velocidad y las paredes están que se caen – le dijo observando a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes, lograremos encontrar una salida – dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Pero nosotros no podremos crear una salida, no tenemos los medios para hacerlo…

- Si, tienes razón… nosotros no somos capaces de hacerlo, pero tal vez alguien más pueda ayudarnos – le dijo dejando que sus miradas se entrecruzaran.

- No te comprendo…

- Te lo mostraré – le dijo separándose de ella, tomando el boomerang mágico con una de sus manos.

La chica observó con atención las acciones del joven, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como el arrojaba el instrumento contra una de las paredes de la habitación, justamente la que estaba más cercana a donde ellos se encontraban en estos momentos.

El boomerang chocó contra la pared, justo en medio de una de las grietas que se habían formado a causa del temblor, luego el arma volvió a las manos de su dueño, quien lo recibió como si se tratara de lo más natural.

- No sucedió nada – comentó la chica, notando que nada había pasado en las paredes.

- Espera un momento y veras…

Segundos más tarde la grieta contra la que había chocado el boomerang pareció extenderse y profundizarse aún más, uniéndose con otras muchas grietas que la rodeaban. Link sonrió al ver que sus cálculos habían sido correctos y la Hylian se sorprendió aún más al ver como un enorme pedazo de pared caía a la lava, dejando un gigantesco agujero a la vista.

- Que gran idea – lo felicitó la joven.

- Ahora sólo tenemos que acercarnos hasta allá… mmmm… veamos… - dijo meditando cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

- Yo me encargare eso… - dijo de pronto la joven.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó el joven algo preocupado por la idea que podría estársele pasando por a mente a la chica.

- Sólo le daré un pequeño empujoncito a esta plataforma – dijo al tiempo que frotaba sus manos - ¿Puedes sostenerme?, no creo que pueda mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le volvía repetir la pregunta, al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre la cintura de la joven, para sostenerla.

- Ya te lo dije – le respondió guiñándole, luego de eso dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y colocó sus dos manos extendidas apuntando hacía adelante, justo un poco antes de los límites de la plataforma – Sostenerte fuerte.

- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a decir, aunque no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, ya que antes de que el pudiera articular una palabra más la chica había invocado el poder de Farore.

Un remolino de viento se formó al instante, choncando contra la lava, movilizándola y junto con ella a la plataforma, la chica detuvo el conjuro una vez que se habían acercado lo suficiente hasta el enorme agujero que Link había ocasionado con su boomerang.

Link sostuvo con fuerza a su compañera, creyendo que ella se desvanecería a causa del esfuerzo, según él, ella aún no debía realizar ninguna clase de hechizos, pero definitivamente Zelda no pensaba lo mismo, ya se sentía algo más recuperada y eso era suficiente para ella.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó preocupado – No debiste utilizar tu magia, no aún…

- Lo se… lo lamento… pero no te preocupes estoy bien… - le dijo tranquilizándolo – ahora estamos lo suficientemente cerca del agujero, sólo necesitamos que la lava suba lo suficiente para que podamos avanzar.

Luego de eso ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna, no tenían nada que decir, a él le bastaba con tenerla cerca de si, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder abrazarla y acercarla a su cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia alguna y tampoco dijo nada cuando el joven apoyo su mentón sobre su hombro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban a que la lava alcanzara el nivel adecuado y una vez alcanzado se vieron obligados a separarse, Link ayudó a la chica a ingresar por el agujero y luego él la siguió, ambos se sorprendieron al notar que el suelo era bastante regular, era como si se encontraran en un verdadero corredor.

- Debemos darnos prisa, este lugar esta algo inclinado y una vez que la lava pase el agujero comenzara a entrar en el – comentó ella siguiendo al chico de cerca.

Link también había notado esta peculiar característica del corredor, luego de una caminata algo extensa se detuvieron frente a una larga e inclinada escalera, con ella terminaba el corredor y ahora no les quedaba otra opción más que subir.

Al llegar hasta el último escalón se encontraron con una delgada puerta, la cerradura de esta se encontraba destruida, por lo que sin ningún esfuerzo pudieron atravesarla. Al llegar al otro lado, ambos se percataron de la ironía del destino, nuevamente se encontraban en el cuarto donde habían luchado contra las arañas monstruosas sólo que ahora estaban sobre el puente enrejado del cuarto.

- Hemos llegado a donde empezamos – comentó la joven algo sorprendida.

- Eso nos facilitará las cosas – dijo el mientras avanzaba por el puente.

Al comenzar a caminar notó una extraña sensación, era como si le costara despegar los pies de la superficie enrejada del puente.

- ¿Sucede algo Link? – le preguntó al ver que él se detenía y miraba sus piernas, como buscando algo extraño.

- No lo se… me siento algo… raro… - le comento aún mirando sus piernas.

La chica lo observó durante unos segundos y luego se quedó viendo la superficie enrejada del puente.

- _Este puente es metálico… - _pensó al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Link escuchó una sutil risa tras su espalda y se volteó para poder mirar a la joven.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó confundido, sospechando que el causante del chiste era él.

- Pues… que… no puedo creer que no recordaras que las botas que traes son las que sacaste de ese cofre… seguramente al hacer contacto con este puente metálico, hace efecto el magnetismo de la plataforma, es por eso que te cuesta caminar – le respondió.

- Mmmmm… eso es interesante – dijo llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla – creo que haré una prueba antes de pensar como abrir los barrotes de las puertas.

La chica observó como él comenzaba a caminar hasta llegar al borde del puente.

- Link ten cuidado, una caída desde este sitió no sería nada divertida – le dijo acercándose lentamente hasta él.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control – le dijo con seguridad, acercándose aún más al borde.

Link comenzó a bromear, fingiendo que perdía el equilibrio, la primera vez Zelda se acercó preocupada, pero al darse cuenta de que él sólo estaba jugando se molesto, ahora permanecía de espaldas al joven con los brazos cruzados sin siquiera mirarlo, él por su parte intentaba disculparse con ella.

- Lo lamento… no quise preocuparte – le dijo colocándose delante de ella mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros – por favor Zelda… dime algo… - insistió.

La chica lo estaba ignorando por completo, ni siquiera lo miraba. El joven lo notó, ya que él si la estaba observando fijamente.

- ¿Zelda? – la llamó tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de ella obligándola a mirarlo.

- Es mejor que busquemos una manera de quitarle los barrotes a la puerta de entrada – le dijo sin tomar en cuenta los anteriores comentarios del joven.

- Oh, vamos Zelda, era sólo una broma – insistió él con una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, creyendo que ella aún no lo perdonaba.

La chica se separado de él, sin decir una palabra. Y llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, mientras lo observaba de reojo sonrió divertida.

- Deberías verte a un espejo… pareces un niñito haciéndole un puchero a su madre – le comentó soltando una suave risita.

Link miró a la joven y suspiró aliviado, le gustaba verla alegre, en especial porque consideraba que su sonrisa era hermosa, se mantuvo así embobado por unos segundos, hasta que al fin logró reaccionar y pensar en el significado de las palabras de la joven.

- ¡Oye! – Le dijo tratando de parecer enfadado – yo ya no soy un niño… tengo 17 años – le dijo con orgullo.

- ¿A si? – le preguntó comenzando a caminar con una de sus manos en su barbilla, rodeando al joven, mientras lo examinaba como pensando si las palabras del joven habían sido realmente ciertas – No se si creerte… la verdad es que me entran mis dudas – lo desafió deteniéndose justo delante de él.

- ¿No me crees? – Le preguntó siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo estar entre sorprendido y dolido – No tienes idea lo errada que estas, yo soy todo un hombre.

- No me digas… - le dijo sarcástica, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si las palabras no te son suficientes puedo demostrártelo de mil maneras.

- Pareces muy seguro – le dijo acercándose aún más a él, mirándolo desafiante.

- Lo estoy – le dijo tomando la cintura de la joven, para que ella no tuviera la posibilidad alejarse – y si me sigues provocando no dudare en mostrarte de lo que puedo ser capaz – dijo inclinándose de tal manera que la punta de sus narices se rozara.

- ¿Eso fue una amenaza? – le preguntó incrédula con el mismo tono de voz que las veces anteriores.

- Conste que te lo había advertido – le dijo antes de cortar la distancia que separaba sus rostros, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un fogoso beso. (N.A: Cof cof… 9.9 menos mal que estaban apurados XDD, sino imagínense XD)

La joven paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros del chico, ayudándolo a profundizar el beso, que ella correspondía sin ninguna restricción. Link al igual que ella, disfrutaba del rápido y vehemente compás al que se movían sus labios.

- ¿Aún… crees… que… soy un niño? – le preguntó con voz entrecortada una vez que se habían visto en la necesidad de separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

- Podría… ser… - le respondió para luego morder su labio inferior, conteniendo los deseos de volver a besarlo.

La chica aún tenía atrapado el cuello de Link entre sus brazos y ahora que sus labios se encontraban separados y el chico se había enderezado, se vio obligada a ponerse de puntillas ya que no pretendía liberar aún a Link de sus brazos, con una de sus manos acaricio dulcemente la mejilla del chico, que comenzaba a tomar un tono carmesí al igual que las de ella.

- Si ese es el caso… me veré obligado a demostrártelo de nuevo…– le aseguro -… y cuantas veces sea necesario.

- Me parece una acertada opción, pero tal vez tendrás que mostrármelo más tarde… debemos continuar… - dijo liberándolo del agarre de sus brazos, al tiempo que tomaba algo de distancia.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que seguir – le dijo resignado a volver a la realidad, era una lastima que todos sus encuentros terminaran de esa manera, tan rápido como empezaban debían acabar, las circunstancias no los acompañaban y el deber seguía imponiéndose por sobre sus sentimientos.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, buscando una posible manera de sacar los barrotes de las puertas del cuarto y a pesar de que intentaban concentrase en su trabajo, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, ni tampoco podían sacarse de la cabeza esa extraña sensación de vació que había quedado en sus cuerpos al alejarse del otro.

- Un swicht ojo – dijo al ver el pequeño swicht muy bien oculto en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto la joven, quien no lograba verlo aún.

Link le indicó el lugar, pero a pesar de eso, la joven tardo un tiempo en reconocerlo.

- Es pequeño, pero de seguro debe servir para algo – le comentó – yo me encargare de activarlo.

Tomó el arco y una de las flechas que traía consigo y concentrándose apunto hacia el centro del pequeño ojo en la pared, no medía más de tres centímetros de ancho y cuatro de largo y aunque estuviera estático en la pared, no era un flanco fácil.

- Si logro darle al swicht…- comenzó a decir la joven.

- Lo harás… - le aseguró él interrumpiéndola, al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven – estoy seguro de ello.

- Gracias… - le susurró bajando la mirada, se sentía reconfortada de saber que tenía todo el apoyo y la confianza de Link – de todas formas… debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad, no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir al momentote ser activado el swicht.

- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… - le aseguró.

Zelda respiró hondo, y luego volvió a concentrase en su trabajo, las palabras del chico la habían tranquilizado y ahora sabía que pasara lo que pasara saldrían adelante, colocó los brazos de manera adecuada uno sosteniendo el arco con el dedo índice extendido como guía para la flecha que estaba apoyada sobre su mano con su otra tomó la punta trasera del asta, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus piernas delante de otra, ahora estaba lista y sin dudarlo un segundo más soltó la flecha.

La filosa punta de la saeta se clavó justo en medio del círculo que representaba la pupila del ojo en la pared y tal como si se tratara de un ojo verdadero, el swicht cerró lentamente un parpado de cemento, quebrando de paso, la punta de la flecha.

Esperaron durante unos segundos, alguna posible reacción o suceso dentro del cuarto, pero nada pasaba a simple vista no se podía determinar si realmente había cambiado algo en la habitación.

- No funcionó – comentó la joven suspirando resignada – tal vez el swicht se estropeo con el tiempo… quien sabe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego guardar nuevamente tras su espalda el arco.

- No lo creo… algo tiene que haber cambiado… tal vez no podamos notarlo – replicó el joven aún desconfiado de la aparente calma de la habitación.

Él aún no podía convencerse que ese swicht, tan bien oculto no sirviera de nada, sabía que estaba ahí por algún motivo y aunque no tuviera claro cual era, no podía quedarse tranquilo así nada más.

La joven por su parte parecía no haberle tomado gran importancia al suceso, y tal vez este fue su peor error, ya que gracias a ese pensamiento bajo la guardia.

- Creo que es mejor que busquemos otro medio para sacar los barrotes de la puerta – le dijo comenzando a avanzar lentamente.

Los pasos de la joven accionaron el mecanismo que ya se había activado desde el momento en que la flecha se había clavado sobre el swicht ojo. Uno de los extremos del puente enrejado, justamente el lado contrario al de la puerta por la que habían entrado estaba comenzado a soltarse, pero cuando la joven avanzó el extremo del puente ya se había soltado por completo cayendo pesadamente al suelo, el choque del metal contra la superficie provocó que sobre la parte inferior de la paredes apareciera una larga hilera de púas gigantescas, idénticas a las de la primera vez.

Zelda gritó al caer de espaldas gracias a la gran sacudida del puente, que ahora se encontraba completamente inclinado con uno de sus extremos justo sobre las peligrosas púas. Link por su parte se percató de todo lo sucedido, pero él aún permanecía de pie, incluso parecía no notar lo inclinado que ahora se encontraba el puente a diferencia de la joven, que trataba de aferrarse al enrejado para no deslizarse hasta el final del puente, donde ahora la esperaban las púas.

- ¡Link! – lo llamó la chica, sintiendo que ya no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo.

El Hylian, que hasta el momento había estado muy sorprendido observando las botas que traía puestas comprobando que realmente eran efectivas, volvió a la realidad con el llamado casi desesperado de la joven y notó que a diferencia de él, ella si se encontraba en problemas.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó alarmado viendo como la joven comenzaba a caer.

Corrió sobre el puente totalmente inclinado y con una de sus manos logró atrapar la muñeca de la joven. Zelda al sentir el fuerte jalón reprimió un quejido, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó algo preocupado al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la princesa.

- No es nada…- le respondió – gracias por atraparme.

Link se había arrodillado para poder alcanzar a la chica, por lo que aún se encontraba en la misma posición.

- Ven – le dijo extendiendo su otro brazo, para que la joven pudiera tomar su mano.

Con cuidado la ayudó a acercarse hasta él, una vez que la joven se encontraba aferrada a uno de sus brazos, el decidió levantarse, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

- No me había percatado de lo inclinado que estaba esto – le comentó.

- Sólo quiero salir de aquí… - dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, estaba asustada, cansada y agitada ¿qué acaso ya no había sido suficiente por hoy?

- Yo me encargo de eso – le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia abajo, como si se tratara de lo más natural.

Una vez que se encontraban a un metro del piso, el chico salto del puente. Cuando Zelda sintió que ya se encontraban sobre piso firme, levantó la mirada.

- Ahora puedes bajarme… - le dijo algo avergonzada.

- No tengo ningún problema en cargarte – le comentó él, sonriente.

- Yo tampoco tengo ninguno para caminar – le reprochó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pues yo te vi con bastantes problemas para hacerlo sobre el puente – le recriminó él, observando como ella desviada la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Eso… eso no viene al caso – le dijo después de unos segundos - ¡Quiero que me bajes ahora! – le ordenó desafiándolo con la mirada, tratando de parecer enfadada.

- ¿Esa es forma de pedir las cosas? – Le preguntó riendo divertido – una señorita debería ser más amable.

- ¡No le veo la gracia!... – exclamó – además… tú tampoco tienes la facha de un caballero para exigirme nada – lo desafió cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

Link miró el estado actual de su traje y se vio obligado a darle algo de razón a la joven, tenía un sin número de rasguños, cortes y pequeñas quemaduras, seguramente ocasionadas en el cuarto anterior y además estaba lleno de polvo.

- De todas formas no pienso soltarte – le dijo aún sonriente.

La chica suspiró derrotada y luego de la manera más calmada y suave posible le dijo.

- No te molestes Link, en verdad agradezco mucho tu amabilidad, pero puedo caminar de aquí en adelante… ¿Ahora me bajaras? – le preguntó acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del chico.

- Yo… yo… - dijo algo tartamudo por el repentino cambio de actitud en la joven, pero rápidamente se recuperó agitando su cabeza – ¿Y la palabra mágica? – le preguntó.

- Por favor… - le respondió de manera coqueta, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del joven.

- Bien… tú ganas… pero…sólo… con una condición… - le propuso mirando ansioso los labios entreabiertos de ella.

- Escucho – le apremió, indicándole que estaba dispuesta a aceptar la condición.

- Te bajaré sólo si me das un besito – le dijo mirándola de manera pícara.

- Hecho… - le respondió tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos para luego acortar la distancia escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros.

Link cerró sus ojos al tiempo que sentía como los labios de la joven se posaban muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pudo sentir la suave respiración de la princesa en su rostro, seguramente aún se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Zelda por su parte luchaba consigo misma para poder alejarse, su objetivo sólo era provocar un poco al chico, pero al rozar levemente sus labios con los de él, no pudo contener el extraño deseo que despertaba en ella.

- Link… - lo llamó en un suspiro, antes de apoderarse de sus labios, rindiéndose al deseo.

El chico correspondió complacido la dulce caricia que le otorgaban los labios de la joven, no pasando por alto el hecho de que ella tampoco había logrado reprimir por más tiempo sus sentimientos. Una vez separados, el joven bajo con cuidado a la princesa, sin separar sus miradas.

- Es hora de irnos… - dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir la joven.

- Si lo que te preocupaban son los barrotes de la puerta, no hay de que inquietarse… al parecer el remezón ocasionado por el puente se encargó de liberar la puerta – le dijo interrumpiéndola.

Zelda miró la puerta, que antes había estado bloqueada por firmes barrotes, sorprendiéndose al notar que las palabras del joven eran ciertas, ahora no había nada que bloquear la salida.

- Tienes razón… - dijo aún algo ensimismada.

- Vamos – le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, tomando una de sus manos con una de las de ella.

Juntos caminaron hasta la puerta sin el menor problema la atravesaron y una vez fuera del cuarto Link guió a la joven deteniéndose al frente de la plataforma en donde se encontraba la puerta encadenada, aunque aún había un verdadero río de lava que los separaba de ella.

- El hookshot nos ayudara a cruzar – le dijo atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven al suyo.

Con su mano izquierda tomó el arma, mientras que con la otra rodeaba la cintura de ella.

- Sujétate con fuerza – le indicó antes de decidirse a usar el objeto.

Al sentir que la chica abrazaba su cuerpo, el activo el mecanismo para que una filosa punta metálica saliera disparada, clavándose sobre la madera de la que estaba hecha la puerta. De un sólo jalón, al ingresar nuevamente la cadena al hookshot, el objeto los ayudó a subir hasta la plataforma.

- Esperemos que esta sea la llave – comentó el joven, sacando la extraña llave acercándola lentamente hasta el candado que se encontraba en el centro de la puerta.

Link introdujo la llave en la cerradura, que hacia perfecto juego con esta, al girarla todas las cadenas que rodeaban la puerta y se juntaban en el centro. Ahora la entrada al siguiente cuarto estaba libre.

- Sólo espero que el cuarto que esta tras esta puerta no sea la morada de la bestia que ha estado ocasionando los temblores… aún no creo estar preparada para enfrentarla nuevamente – comentó la chica.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ya que está vez no te encontraras sola… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa como agradecimiento a las palabras del joven, como siempre él veía el lado positivo de la situación.

- En ese caso… entremos de una vez.

Juntos empujaron la puerta, que era bastante pesada. Pero al atravesarla ambos quedaron en estado de shock, nunca se imaginaron que detrás de esa puerta se encontraran con la montaña.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó incrédula la joven.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del momento en que la puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas, ya que ambos estaban tan absortos por la impresión, que no fueron capaces de notarlo, hasta que minutos más tarde al buscar la puerta por la que habían salido del calabozo, se dieron cuenta que esta había desaparecido. Ahora estaban rodeados por rocas bajo un cielo completamente oscurecido a causa de las nubes tormentosas que se mantenían estáticas sobre sus cabezas en medio de un sofocante ambiente.

- No lo se… - respondió minutos más tarde a la pregunta que la joven había formulado ya hace un buen rato – pero será mejor que valla a investigar.

Link comenzó a alejarse, avanzando lentamente, analizando cada lugar. Zelda por su parte se quedo de pie, observando como el chico se alejaba.

- Esto no puede ser posible… - se dijo saliendo se su propia impresión – hay algo aquí que esta fuera de lugar.

Y como si un extraño presentimiento la hubiera guiado, dirigió su vista hacia el oscuro cielo y observó atentamente las plomizas nubes, al principio le parecieron de lo más normales, pero luego de examinarlas por un periodo más largo notó que algo no encajaba.

- Las nubes no se mueven… - repitió lo que sus pensamientos le decían – _tal vez sólo me estoy imaginando cosas… - _pensó cerrando sus ojos, esperando sentir alguna brisa.

En ese momento se percató, que en ese lugar, no corría ni la más suave brisa y a la altura a la que se encontraban no era común que las corrientes de aire no se formaran, de hecho respirar era dificultoso, el aire estaba seco y caliente, algo verdaderamente extraño, tomando en cuenta que sobre sus cabezas habían nubes de tormenta, lo que implicaría una notable humedad ambiental.

- Este cuarto… no puede ser… - dijo aún sin creer lo que su mente insistía en afirmar.

Aún sin creer lo que pensaba, se arrodilló sobre el suelo y con una de sus manos tomó un poco de tierra acercándola a su cara.

- Esta superficie es falsa… - dijo observando como la tierra que había tomado desaparecía lentamente de su mano – este cuarto… es sólo una ilusión – dijo incorporándose rápidamente, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada al chico.

- Eres muy inteligente preciosa – escuchó que le susurraban al oído.

Sobresaltada, Zelda giró, encontrándose de frente con un joven de brillantes ojos escarlata, mirada sombría y un oscuro pelo negro al igual que las ropas que vestía.

**Continuará…**

Al fin pude publicar un nuevo capítulo, ¡esto es un milagro! Va ha llover… no esperen, esta lloviendo XDD… (cof cof) ya, ahora poniéndome seria (seguro! XDD), les quiero contar que ya quedan aproximadamente cinco capítulos para finalizar el fic TOT, nooo… yo no quiero que termine TOT. Ahhh también antes de que lo olvide, para los que no conocían a Ralph, él es un personaje del juego de Oracle of Ages, es el personaje que esta junto a Nayru cuando Link se conoce con ella, y en el mismo juego dice que era un amigo de la infancia de la chica, además también pueden conocerlo leyendo el manga de Oracle of Ages ;D

Para el próximo capítulo, un nuevo enfrenamiento entre Dark Link, Link y posiblemente Zelda, tal vez se estén peguntando ¿Por donde entro Dark Link si "supuestamente" no había forma de hacerlo? Bueno, eso también lo responderé en el siguiente capi y además nuestros héroes tendrán que enfrentarse con el furioso guardián del calabozo y recuperar el último cristal… esto y mucho más para la próxima actualización n.n.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho que lean esta loca historia XDD… un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron reviews… **phamtomgirl, Dialirvi, Guenhwyar, Savyna, Fox McCloude, lagenerala, Miko Rowan Tonos, Iori-Jestez**


	34. Alianzas Peligrosas

**Cap 33: Alianzas peligrosas. **

Zelda trato de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían, su mirada estaba fija en la del joven y a pesar de que trataba de mantener y aparentar calma, ni su cuerpo ni su respiración le estaba ayudando.

- Es un gusto volver a encontrarnos… - le dijo dedicándole una macabra sonrisa.

- Tú… tú eres… - dijo tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo hacerlo.

Dark Link sonrió nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se acorto la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, sosteniendo con sus manos las muñecas de la joven. La chica no supo como reaccionar, aún no lograba salir de su sorpresa.

- Creo no haberme presentado correctamente la última vez… - le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella – mi nombre es Dark Link.

- ¿Por qué tú apariencia es casi idéntica a la de Link? – le pregunto queriendo saber el verdadero origen del joven.

- Fui creado como un álter ego maligno de Link, conozco sus habilidades, sin pensamientos, sus temores… yo soy él… es por eso que lo odio… por su causa no tengo identidad… por su existencia no soy más que una simple sombra…

- ¿Es por eso que deseas matarlo? – lo volvió a interrogar comenzando a recuperar su calma.

- Es por eso que lo odio… - le volvió a repetir –… quiero matarlo porque fue el quien me destruyó hace cinco años… y porque ahora te tiene a ti…

La joven se sorprendió de las últimas palabras que Dark Link había pronunciado, nuevamente su mente volvió a sentirse perturbada, el gran parecido físico que tenía este joven con Link la confundía, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

- La última vez que nos vimos tuve la oportunidad de robarte un beso… - continúo él -… aunque… esa vez fuimos interrumpidos… pero en esta ocasión… - dijo soltando una de las muñeca de la joven, para poder acariciar su mejilla.

Zelda al fin logro reaccionar y con la mano que tenía libre le dio una fuerte bofetada al joven, mirándolo molesta por su atrevimiento.

- No te atrevas a tocarme – le ordeno notablemente molesta.

Dark Link sintió el leve ardor que se apoderaba de su mejilla a causa de la bofetada que la joven le había propinado, pero a pesar de eso guardo la calma, después de todo, todo estaba bajo su control, Link aún no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que por ahora no tenía nada de que preocuparse…

- Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con lo que haces – le dijo dedicándole una fría mirada, volviendo a sostener la muñeca de ella con su mano, para que no volviera a intentar ningún otro movimiento.

El silencio reino entre los dos, Zelda observaba desafiante a su captor, de ninguna manera caería en su juego una vez más. Él por su parte, parecía ensimismado, la verdad es que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a la joven, su mente divagaba en otro lugar, en un momento en especial.

**FLASH BACK **

Se había acabado, al fin después de tantos años tenía a su merced a su más grande rival, ahora con un solo golpe todo terminaría, había ganado, no existía forma de que el contraatacara en las condiciones en las que estaba. (N.A: este flash back es solo un fragmento editado del capítulo 21)

- ¿Estas preparado? – le pregunto, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna – si no es así… no sabes cuanto lo lamento – le termino de decir fingiendo lastima por su rival – _jugare un poco contigo antes de enviarte al otro mundo – _pensó mientras una macabra sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Dark Link se lanzó al ataque, con su espada logró herir la pierna derecha de Link, observando satisfecho la expresión de dolor en el rostro del chico, viendo como un oscuro líquido manchaba el traje del joven… se trataba de sangre.

- No necesito de mis ojos para vencerte… acabare contigo ahora mismo – le dijo Link muy seguro de sus palabras.

- _Que patético… pero si ya esta alucinando – _pensó sonriendo, divertido al ver la escena - ¿A si? … pues quiero verlo… - le dijo dirigiéndose hacía el chico para atacarlo.

- _Es ahora o nunca Link…- _pensó el joven al tiempo que tomaba con firmeza su espada.

Link logró esquivar el ataque del maligno joven sin ningún problema, era como si pudiera sentir su presencia.

- ¿Qué?... ¿pero… como? – no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder… no podía ser posible.

Lo intento de nuevo, pero Link logro evitaba sus ataques con gran destreza, furioso lo repitió una y otra vez sin resultados, Link aprovecho la confusión del joven y contraataco, logrando dar en el blanco, Dark Link retrocedió herido, esta vez la herida si era profunda y le había dado justo en su brazo izquierdo, ahora no podría mover su espada.

- _Maldito – _pensó tratando de detener la hemorragia con su mano derecha.

Link aprovecho el momento quitándose la arena de los ojos, al fin podía abrirlos y ahora podía ver que Dark Link no podría seguir combatiendo con la herida de su brazo.

- Se acabo… he vencido… - dijo mientras se acercaba al joven.

Dark Link sabía que este sería su final, nuevamente había sido derrotado por Link, no podía creerlo… tal vez hubiera logrado esquivar el ataque huyendo, pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo.

- _Mátame… - _pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos, lo último que había visto era como Link elevaba su arma sobre su cabeza listo para dar el golpe final.

- ¡ALTO!

- _No puede ser… ¿Por qué? – _pensó el joven al tiempo que volvía a abrir sus ojos y observaba a la joven que se acercaba.

Link se detuvo en seco y observo a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, no lograba comprender porque había querido detener su ataque.

- ¿Zelda? – pregunto incrédulo observando como la chica se acercaba.

- No lo hagas Link… - le dijo cuando estaba a menos de dos pasos del joven – no lo hagas… - le repitió soltando su espada y tomando al chico del brazo - … ya no puede seguir combatiendo, has ganado la pelea – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Zelda… yo – le costaba articular las palabras, acabada de entender la angustiosa mirada de la chica – _estuve a punto de asesinarlo… estuve a punto de asesinar a alguien que no puede defenderse - _pensó recuperando la calma que había perdido durante el combate.

- _¿Por qué lo detuvo¿Por qué? – _se siguió preguntando, sin entender lo que había ocurrido – _ella salvo mi vida… no… no puede ser…_

Dark Link vio como Link comenzaba a hincarse lentamente, ayudado por la joven y sintió una enorme rabia el ver el joven recostado cómodamente sobre la chica, que lo protegía entre sus brazos.

A pesar de sus heridas, tomo su arma con su mano derecha y se dispuso a atacar a la pareja, no podía soportar verlos juntos… no podía.

- _Ambos morirán – _pensó con el claro objetivo de matarlos a ambos.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Eso era lo último que recordaba, luego de ese momento todo se volvía borroso, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, ahora había solo una cosa que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Por qué no permitiste que Link me matara¿Por qué salvaste mi vida? – la interrogo sosteniendo con brusquedad las muñecas de ella.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, que en una primera instancia no supo que responder, la verdad es que ni ella estaba segura que era lo que la había impulsado a detener a Link en un primer momento, de hecho, desde que había ocurrido el incidente no habían vuelto a hablar de ello, por lo que ya lo había olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes? – la volvió a interrogar, presionándola a responder – aunque no desees reconocerlo una parte de ti se siente atraída hacia mi… ¿No es así?...

- ¡Suéltame! – Le grito forcejeando con el joven para que la liberara – me estas haciendo daño… ¡Suéltame!

- No puedes negarlo… - le insistió el acercando aún más el cuerpo de la joven al suyo.

- ¡Estás loco! – le volvió a gritar - ¡Suéltame!

- Tranquila… no voy ha hacerte daño… - le susurro esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

- ¡No te acerques! – le ordeno comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¡Suéltala! – grito Link mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Hace solo unos minutos había descubierto el engaño del cuarto, pero lamentablemente no se había percatado de la presencia de Dark Link a tiempo y ahora era demasiado tarde.

- Pero que oportuno eres Link - dijo desenvainando su espada al mismo tiempo que de un rápido movimiento obligaba a la chica a pararse delante de él. Pasando su brazo libre sobre el cuerpo de la joven logro mantenerla inmovilizada no te atrevas a dar un paso más – le dijo mientras colocaba el filo de la espada sobre el cuello de ella.

Link se detuvo en seco, ahora la vida de la princesa se veía amenazada, por lo que no debía precipitarse.

- Tú venganza es conmigo… no la involucres a ella – le dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, listo para contraatacar cuando fuera el momento oportuno – déjala libre – le ordeno dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

- En estos momentos no estas en posición de ordenarme nada – le respondió con arrogancia, acercando aún más su arma al cuello de la joven – aunque… tal vez podamos negociar – le propuso mientras sonreía son soberbia, apoyando su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – lo interrogo con notable desconfianza.

- Primero que nada… quiero que sueltes tu arma…

- No lo hagas Link… - dijo la joven, temiendo que el chico obedeciera las palabras de Dark Link.

- Guarda silencio – le ordeno en voz baja apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Zelda comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, la verdad es que el chico sin darse cuenta la estaba sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza, además la ponía nerviosa sentir el frío metal del arma del joven sobre su cuello.

- _Cobrare caro cualquier movimiento en falso – _pensó tratando de regular su respiración, aparentando tranquilidad.

- Si no haces, tú noviecita pagara las consecuencias – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al joven.

Link no sabía como actuar, si soltaba su arma estaría a merced de su enemigo, además nadie le aseguraba que Zelda no saldría lastimada, lo que lo hacía sentir una inseguridad aún mayor.

- Mi paciencia se esta agotando… te daré diez segundos para decidirte de una vez – le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el preocupado rostro del chico – uno… dos…

- _Maldición… tengo que hacer algo… - _pensó comenzando a perder la calma.

Zelda solo observaba la escena en silencio, si intervenía seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

- Tres… cuatro… cinco… se te esta acabando el tiempo Link… seis… – dijo comenzando a mover el arma, fingiendo cortar algo –… ocho…

- ¡Para! – le ordeno cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no seguir viendo la escena – lo haré… haré todo lo que me pidas – le dijo resignado, sintiendo como su mano temblaba antes de soltar el arma.

- _No… Link… no debiste – _pensaba la chica al ver el rostro frustrado del joven – _no sigas su juego… demonios… por mi culpa Link va ha caer en la trampa de Dark Link…_

- Así esta mucho mejor – dijo el oscuro joven sonriendo satisfecho – ahora… acércate un poco más…

Link apretó con fuerza sus puños y empezó a caminar lentamente, obedeciendo las palabras de su enemigo.

- Alto – le ordeno cuando el joven se encontraba a solo unos dos metros del lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

El joven se detuvo de inmediato, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Dark Link, sus miradas se cruzaban desafiantes, aunque en estos momentos era muy clara la gran desventaja en la que Link se encontraba.

- _No me puedo quedar así… quieta… observando como este sujeto humilla a Link… no lo permitiré…_

- Excelente… ahora… arrodíllate y suplícame que deje libre a tú preciosa "amiguita" – le volvió a ordenar haciendo énfasis en la palabra amiguita.

- Eres un… - comenzó a decir con rabia contenida, pero se silenció mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Un que?

- Un… un… - comenzó a decir dispuesto a completar la frase, pero algo le impedía continuar, tal vez sentía temor de cómo reaccionaría su enemigo.

- ¿Vas ha responder o solo seguirás tartamudeando? – lo interrogo impacientándose.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – Exclamo finalmente, desafiando a Dark Link con la mirada - ¡No puedo creer que te escondas detrás de una chica¿Acaso temes enfrentarme! – le dijo con vehemencia, sin poder soportar más está situación, no soportaba ver a la joven en peligro.

- Link… - pronunció ella en un susurro casi imperceptible, parecía muy sorprendida de la gran fuerza con la que Link había hablado, realmente se veía furioso.

- Con que cobarde ¿eh? – le dijo sin borrar la maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Y que hay de ti Link?... tal vez yo este usando a tu noviecita como escudo, algo que seguramente no te gusta nada ¿No es verdad, pero que me dices de ti… ¿acaso tú orgullo es tan grande que prefieres verla morir a ella antes de inclinarte ante mi?

Link bajo la mirada, apretando con más fuerza sus puños.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto? – le pregunto al fin sin levantar aún la mirada.

- ¿Qué gano?... pues verte completamente humillado… eso es lo que gano, aunque claro seguramente tu perderás mucho más que tu orgullo si no haces lo que te ordeno – le respondió sonriendo con malicia, divirtiéndole con la escena - ¿O me vas ha decir que no sería una verdadera lastima perder a un primor como lo es está señorita?

- Tú lucha es conmigo… no tenías porque involucrarla a ella – le repitió intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

- Piensa lo que quieras… si crees que soy un cobarde, pues bien… si crees que no soy capaz de vencerte con mis propias manos, pues… hazlo… no me importa… lo que si te advierto Link, solo de ti depende el destino de ella ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- _No tengo opción – _pensó antes de comenzar a inclinarse, dispuesto a arrodillarse.

- _Link… no… - _se repetía una y otra vez – _todo esto es mi culpa… _

- Una dedición inteligente… _he comprobado que esta jovencita es mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa… ella será la clave de mi victoria._

- Por favor… te pido que dejes libre a la princesa Zelda… - comenzó a decir con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- No te escucho

- ¡Eh dicho que dejes libre a Zelda! – le con mucha más fuerza.

- Mmmm… no lo sé… tus palabras no me parecen muy convincentes

- ¡Libera a Zelda¡Te lo suplico! – le respondió esta vez gritando, apoyando su cabeza sobre el suelo, manteniendo sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

- Link… - volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla – todo esto… es mi culpa… - dijo de manera entrecortada, sin poder contener más el llanto.

Dark Link siguió el lento recorrido de la lágrima, hasta el punto en que esta se estrello contra la hoja de metal de su propia arma, algo dentro de si comenzaba a herirle, no podía comprender este extraño y desconocido sentimiento que comenzaba a despertar en él.

- _Sus lágrimas… son por él… - _pensó mientras un extraño sentimiento despertaba en su interior – _esta llorando por ese patético de Link… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que yo soy lo que ella necesita¡maldición! no puedo sopórtalo…no puedo entenderlos… _

- Zelda… - la llamó Link, que al escuchar sus palabras había vuelto a levantar la mirada aunque aún permanecía arrodillado – no debes sentirte culpable de nada… si tu vida dependiera de la mía, no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarla – le dijo tratando de consolarla – no me gusta verte llorar...

- Si… fuera más fuerte… esto no sucedería… - le dijo entre sollozos.

- _¿Por qué siento este vacío en mi pecho¿Por qué? – _se preguntaba tratando de no prestar a tención a las palabras que los jóvenes se intercambiaban - ¡Es suficiente! – Exclamo de pronto, dejando confundidos a Link y a la princesa – terminare contigo de una vez por todas… - dijo dirigiéndose a Link – y tu… no vas ha interferir… - le dijo a la chica mientras la soltaba solo para poder golpearla un poco más debajo de la nuca, dejándola inconciente.

Link se levantó de inmediato al ver el atrevido movimiento de Dark Link, pero este lo detuvo rápidamente colocando nuevamente la espada sobre el cuello de la ahora inconciente princesa.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso – le indico mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, tomando algo de distancia con el joven.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia bastante considerable sin ninguna prudencia empujo con brusquedad a la joven lejos de él, Link reacciono de inmediato al ver que al fin Dark Link dejaba libre a Zelda, comenzando a correr hacia ella.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Link? – le pregunto al chico, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Link y Zelda.

Link no siguió avanzando, no podía hacerlo, Dark Link y su peligrosa arma se lo impedían.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella… ahora eres tú el que se encuentra en peligro – le dijo acercando la punta de su espada al rostro del joven – sin tu arma, eres un blanco fácil…

- Pagaras muy caro el haber dañado a Zelda – le dijo sin tomar la menor importancia a la advertencia del joven.

- Ella me provoco… si desde un principio hubiera aceptado mi oferta esto no tendría que haber terminado así – le dijo fingiendo que no darle real importancia a lo que acababa de hacerle a la joven - ¿Cómo piensas atacarme sin una espada?

- _Tal vez no tenga mi espada, pero aún tengo mi escudo para defenderme… - _pensó al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.

Dark Link pareció notar las intenciones del joven y de inmediato se dispuso a atacarlo. Link alcanzó a tomar su escudo antes de que el ataque del joven le diera.

- Nunca podrás vencerme solo defendiéndote – le dijo sonriendo con maldad, sabiendo que en estos momentos tenía la ventaja.

- _En eso tiene razón… necesito mi espada, pero… en estos momentos se encuentra demasiado lejos… aunque…_

_-_ No te desgastes pensando Link, sería mejor que te rindieras de una vez por todas – le dijo acercando peligrosamente hacia el chico – además… te vez cansado...

- Si te crees tan capaz de matarme ¿Qué es lo que esperas para hacerlo? – le pregunto desafiándolo.

- Quería divertirme un poco, pero viendo que estas tan desesperado por morir, te haré el favor de terminar con tu existencia, de esa manera podrás descansar – le respondió con notable sarcasmo.

- Valla, pero que generoso estas hoy, Dark Link – le dijo de la misma manera que el oscuro joven le había hablado.

A Dark Link no le agrado nada el sarcástico comentario del joven y furioso dispuso a emprender a ofensiva, ahora con todas las intensiones de acabar con su rival. Link sonrió satisfecho al ver que el joven había caído en su trampa, tal como el lo había pensado, el joven se dejaría llevar por su ira y se decidiría a atacarlo a corta distancia, bajando por completo la guardia al creer que él no tendría forma de contraatacarlo.

- _Solo un poco más – _pensó tomando disimuladamente el pequeño objeto entre sus manos.

Cuando Dark Link estaba casi encima del joven, con su arma en alto, Link lanzó el boomerang mágico directo hacia la hoja de la espada de su enemigo, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo.

- _¡Maldito! – _pensó retrocediendo, ahora sin su arma.

Gracias al poderoso golpe que el boomerang había dado, la espada del joven salio disparada en el aire y cayendo junto a la espada de Link, muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban.

- Ahora estamos a mano – le dijo Link atrapando el boomerang que venía de regreso.

- Me las pagaras – dijo dispuesto a atacar nuevamente.

Link esquivo los golpes del joven al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, Dark Link por su parte trataba de golpear de una manera u otra al chico, aunque hasta el momento sin ningún resultado.

- _No podrá seguir esquivando mis ataques por siempre… tarde o temprano fallara… - _pensó al mismo tiempo que su puño rozaba el cuerpo del joven quien volvía a esquivar su ataque.

- _Solo un poco más – _pensó Link, dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás.

Dark Link aún no se había percatado cual era la real intensión que Link estaba buscando al retroceder.

- _No lo comprendo… ¿Qué es lo que está intentando? – _pensó sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

Link se detuvo de pronto, algo que sin lugar a dudas dejo bastante confundido a su enemigo, pero a pesar de eso Dark Link no vacilo y continuó con su plan original. El oscuro joven dirigió su puño hacia el chico, que en no se movió de su lugar como Dark Link había creído que sucedería, en vez de eso el joven había detenido su ataque con sus manos.

- Ya me cansé de esto – le dijo sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo del joven con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le daba un certero golpe en el estomago a su rival.

Dark Link sintió como el aire de sus pulmones lo abandona y por un momento perdió la noción del lugar donde se encontraba a causa del mareo, Link lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mal… di… to… - dijo de manera entrecortada al mismo tiempo que cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su estomago, encorvando la espalda.

Link aprovecho la oportunidad para recuperar su espada que se encontraba a solo un metro de donde ellos estaban. Cuando Dark Link volvió a levantar la mirada era demasiado tarde, el chico ya había recuperado su arma y además sostenía la que antes le había pertenecido.

- _Ahora lo entiendo… fue por eso que no me atacaba… estaba tratando de alcanzar su espada – _pensó maldiciendo no haberse percatado antes de las intenciones del joven.

- Esta vez será mi turno para atacar – le dijo analizando ambas armas – y está vez eres tú el que esta en desventaja.

- Ya veo… con que pensaste que sería mejor acabar conmigo utilizando mi propia espada… ¿No es así? – le pregunto observando como Link se acercaba lentamente hacía él, con las dos espadas apuntándolo.

- No exactamente – le dijo deteniéndose delante del joven – sabes… por mucho que nos parezcamos físicamente, hay algo que nos diferencia… - continuó sin despegar la mirada de su enemigo.

- ¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez por todas? – le pregunto impaciente – tienes tu espada… tienes la mía… ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?

Link levanto su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía el arma del oscuro joven. Dark Link cerró los ojos esperando el momento final, pero este nunca llego, al abrir nuevamente los ojos observo como Link caminaba alejándose de él, sosteniendo solo una de las espadas.

- Si voy ha vencerte, quiero que sea de manera justa – le dijo girando tomando con firmeza su espada, preparándose para el combate.

Dark Link dirigió su mirada al piso, encontrándose con su espada, confundido observo al chico que se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia.

- _Tuvo la oportunidad de asesinarme y la desperdicio… ¿Por qué? – _pensaba tratando de comprender la actitud del joven.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, sin entender lo que sucedía, ahora no era solamente Zelda, quien lo confundía, también Link había actuado de una manera que él nunca se hubiera esperado… ¿Por qué lo hacían¿Por qué eran amables con él, con su enemigo?

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – le pregunto Link al ver que su rival no parecía reaccionar – toma tú espada y terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

Dark Link se inclino para recoger su espada, aunque por alguna extraña razón había perdido ese sentimiento que antes lo impulsaba a seguir combatiendo.

- _Debo matar a Link… debo hacerlo… pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?... – _pensó al mismo tiempo que volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, ahora con su espada entre sus manos – _Link fue el que acabo conmigo hace cinco años… ahora… puedo vengarme… debo vengarme – _pensó alejando todos los pensamientos contradictorios de su mente, enfocándose solo en su objetivo inicial - ¡Vas a morir! – dijo corriendo hacia Link, dispuesto a atacar.

- _Eso es lo que estaba esperando – _pensó preparándose para recibir el ataque.

Las espadas de ambos jóvenes chocaron con fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió ni un paso.

- Creo que este combate será interesante – le comento el joven dando un salto hacia atrás, tomando algo de distancia.

- Así parece – agregó Link sonriendo.

Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, ambos disfrutaban probar sus habilidades en combate, y que mejor manera de hacerlo con alguien que conociera cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Está vez no podrás vencerme Link – le dijo esquivando el arma de Link.

El combate continúo y ninguno de los dos parecía vacilar, sus movimientos estaban en perfecta coordinación.

- No lo haces nada mal… - le comento Dark Link mientras sus espadas se mantenían cruzadas.

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás – le respondió él, para luego separarse del joven realizando un rápido salto hacia atrás.

Ahora ambos se miraban desafiantes, caminando lentamente siguiendo un círculo imaginario, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, pero ninguno de los dos pretendía demostrar cansancio.

Mientras tanto Zelda comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose algo desorientada.

- ¿Qué fue… lo que pasó? – se pregunto apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, comenzando a incorporarse lentamente - ¿Dónde estoy?

Ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Siento que mi cabeza va ha explotar – se dijo al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba el fuerte golpe que se debió haber dado, para ahora estar sintiendo esa espantosa jaqueca.

Segundos más tarde reacciono al escuchar el fuerte sonido que producían las espadas al chocar una y otra vez, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar donde los dos jóvenes luchaban.

- Dark Link… - dijo al ver al oscuro joven – pero que…

Con su mirada recorrió el lugar y al ver las rocas que la rodeaban y el oscurecido cielo recordó lo que había sucedido. En el mismo instante que Zelda recordaba lo sucedido, la onda de choque que había ocasionado el poderoso choque de las armas de los jóvenes se encargo de hacer desaparecer la ilusión del cuarto.

Los jóvenes, quienes seguían combatiendo, no se percataron del cambio, estaban demasiado concentrados en la lucha como para ponerse a analizar que de pronto todo parecía verse más oscuro. Pero Zelda que si notaba lo que ocurría y se sorprendió al ver como de pronto el suelo de tierra era reemplazado por uno de baldosas, como el oscuro y nublado cielo era cubierto por un oscuro techo y como de la nada aparecían las cuatro paredes que limitaban al gran cuarto.

- Deben detenerse… - dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse – _si no lo hacen van a ocasionar un derrumbe – _pensó mientras se mantenía apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades.

Cuando al fin había logrado levantarse comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el frente, acercándose al lugar donde los chicos combatían.

- ¡Deténganse! – grito, aunque al parecer no fue suficiente, ya que ninguno de los jóvenes pareció ni siquiera notar su presencia.

La joven empuño con fuerza sus manos, concentrando toda su energía.

- _Si no piensan escucharme… tendré que tomar otras medidas – _pensó cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos.

Los jóvenes volvían a acercarse rápidamente, dispuestos a seguir con el combate pero cuando se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia.

- ¡ALTO! – grito la chica al tiempo que un poderoso tornado se interponía entre los jóvenes.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Zelda – dijo Link, reconociendo de inmediato el origen del poder.

La joven respiraba de manera agitada, aún no se le había pasado el fuerte dolor de cabeza e invocar el poder de Farore no le ayudaba mucho.

- Lo logre… - dijo casi en un susurro cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Zelda! – exclamo Link preocupado, corriendo de inmediato hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

-_ Increíble… no tenía idea que ella tuviera ese poder_ – pensaba admirado y sorprendido a la vez.

Link se arrodillo junto a la joven, levantando su rostro con la ayuda de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto una vez que estaba seguro de que ella lo observaba.

- Si… lo estoy… pero… mírate – le dijo tocando con suavidad la herida que Link tenía sobre su brazo derecho.

- Auch – se quejo el, percatándose por primera vez de la herida.

Había estado tan concentrado en la batalla contra Dark Link, que no se había dado cuenta de muchas de las heridas que el joven había ocasionado con su arma, por suerte ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente profunda como para representar un verdadero problema.

- Debes ser más cuidadoso – lo regaño mirándolo con reproche.

- Lo intentare – le dijo él regalándole una sonrisa.

- Lamento interrumpir… pero creo que hay un combate que no hemos terminado – dijo el oscuro joven acercándose lentamente a la pareja.

- Dark Link… - susurro Link, levantándose y ayudando a Zelda a hacer lo mismo.

- No creo que sea posible que continúen su combate en este sitio – les dijo la chica, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

- No te metas en esto – le respondió él de inmediato, mirando a la joven con enfado.

Link se coloco instintivamente delante de Zelda, con la intención de protegerla. La chica, temiendo que Link actuara por su cuenta y se dirigiera combatir, sostenía al joven de los hombros al mismo tiempo que Dark Link se detenía, alistándose para comenzar nuevamente la batalla inconclusa.

La situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevía a dar el primer paso o romper el sepulcral silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el ya conocido rugido de la bestia se encargo de llamar la atención de los tres jóvenes, que de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Dark Link alarmado.

- Esta vez se escuchó mucho más cerca, es casi como si estuviéramos sobre ella – comento Link aún mirando fijamente el suelo.

Un instante después escucharon el inconfundible sonido producido por cadenas y enseguida el suelo comenzó a estremecerse con gran fuerza.

Ahora la chica se mantenía aferrada al brazo del joven, temiendo lo peor. Link notó la preocupación en el rostro de la joven y de inmediato paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, abrazándola.

- Muy pronto acabara… no te preocupes… - le dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

- ¿No lo oyes, verdad? – le pregunto con la mirada aún clavada en el suelo.

Link pareció confundido por la pregunta de la joven, la verdad es que no estaba seguro a que se refería, pero definitivamente el que parecía más perplejo era Dark Link, quien por primera vez escuchaba el perturbador rugido de lo que parecía ser una gigantesca criatura.

- ¿A que te refieres? – la interrogo al fin, tratando permanecer de pie, algo que se le estaba dificultando bastante a causa de el progresivo aumento del temblor.

- Sabe que estamos aquí… sin cadenas que nos aten a permanecer encerrados en la oscuridad, es por eso que nos odia, sin conocernos, aborrece nuestra existencia…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la siguió interrogando, completamente perplejo por las últimas palabras de la joven.

- Puedo oírlo… ahora que nos encontramos nuevamente tan cerca, puedo escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos… - le respondió al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del joven.

"Muy pronto… muy pronto… la libertad… la muerte… solo un momento...

esperé pacientemente… hasta hoy…

hoy es el día en que al fin compartiré este fuego que me consume…

lento… muy lento…

ustedes serán testigos del gran poder que ha sembrado mi odio…"

- Zelda… - la llamó preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero escuchar… no deseo seguir oyéndolo…- dijo aforrándose con fuerza al joven -… ese… ese macabro susurró no se detiene…

- _Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora… - _pensó abrazando con fuerza a Zelda – _esto se ve cada vez peor…_

Link estaba en lo cierto, la situación empeoraba gradualmente y al poco tiempo las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse, azotándose con van fuerza sobre el suelo que comenzaba a agrietarse.

- _Demonios…. si esto sigue así moriré sepultado junto a ese inútil – _pensó viendo con algo de resentimiento a Link, quien aún no soltaba a la joven y al parecer no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo – no tengo opción – dijo al fin comenzando a avanzar, algo tambaleante.

- Dark Link… - susurro al ver como el chico se acercaba lentamente hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

- Escucha Link… – comenzó a decir una vez detenido frente a los jóvenes.

- Este no es el momento para seguir con el combate – le dijo antes de que él pudiera continuar.

- El cuarto no resistirá por mucho más tiempo… la entrada esta sellada y si no hacemos algo los tres moriremos – le dijo ignorando las palabras del joven.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que unamos fuerzas para salir de este lugar? – le pregunto demasiado sorprendido.

- No quiero que me malinterpretes, aún deseo verte muerto, pero… no soy tan tonto para no percatarme que en estas circunstancias no hay otra alternativa…

- Es demasiado tarde – dijo de pronto la joven interrumpiendo su conversación, separándose del abrazo del joven – ya no hay tiempo – les dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Link y a Dark Link respectivamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la interrogaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, quienes se sorprendieron por la coincidencia de sus palabras y pensamientos.

- Tal como lo has dicho, no tenemos opción… la entrada está sellada y este piso esta a punto de ceder – dijo al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado.

Los dos jóvenes miraban extrañados el repentino cambio de actitud de la princesa, quien hace solo unos momentos parecía completamente desesperada y asustada, pero ahora su rostro expresaba una misteriosa frialdad,

- Aunque… no pienso rendirme aún… - siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la nada - ¡Se que puedes escucharme! – Grito al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada - ¡Si deseas matarnos, te reto a que lo intentes!

Un nuevo rugido, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores pareció responder al desafío de la joven, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos esperando lo predecible. Los jóvenes, que no podían comprender lo que pasaba se acercaron a la princesa, con la intención de llevársela lejos de ese lugar, pero antes de que pudieran tocarla el piso comenzó a derrumbarse.

- Prepárense para el combate – les dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos.

_- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_ – pensó alarmado el oscuro joven, al ver como rápidamente el piso iba desapareciendo.

- ¡Zelda, vamos, tenemos que encontrar una salida! – dijo Link, tomando la mano de la chica, jalándola para que ella avanzara.

- No Link – le respondió ella, dirigiendo su mirada hasta él – este… es el único camino – dijo mirando el suelo, observando la enorme grieta que lo surcaba bajo sus pies.

Segundos más tarde el lugar donde ellos se encontraban también cayó, junto con ellos. La caída fue mucho más larga de lo que se habían imaginado, por lo que Link, quién sostenía a la chica con uno de sus brazos, alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo y usando su hookshot, logró disminuir en el último momento el fuerte golpe que se hubieran dando contra el suelo. Dark Link por su parte, gracias a su resistente cuerpo fue capaz de salir ileso a la caída.

- Eso fue muy peligroso – dijo dirigiendo inmediatamente su mirada hacia la chica - ¿No te hiciste daño? – le pregunto preocupado.

- Estoy bien, gracias – le respondió separándose lentamente del joven.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso! – pregunto el oscuro joven completamente alarmado.

Link y Zelda dirigieron su mirada hacía donde Dark Link apuntaba, frente a ellos a solo unos cuantos metros se encontraba la enorme bestia, causante de todos los temblores. Los dos jóvenes estaban completamente consternados, era la primera vez que veían una criatura como esa.

La bestia se mantenía erguida en dos patas, en su cabeza lo que más resaltaba eran los enormes colmillos sobresalientes de su mandíbula inferior y sus brillantes ojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad al igual que su cuerpo, formado solo de brazas incandescentes, cuatro gigantescas y, al parecer, resistentes cadenas, mantenían a la criatura atada de sus cuatro extremidades.

- ¿No sienten como si esa cosa nos estuviera mirando fijamente? – pregunto Dark Link tragando saliva, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

- No es solo eso, esta analizando nuestras acciones… espera pacientemente a que realicemos el primer movimiento – le respondió la chica, apretando con fuerza el arma entre sus manos.

- Que patrañas son esas, de seguro esa cosa ni siquiera piensa – dijo Dark Link, tratando de aparentar no darle la menor importancia a la bestia – además… ¿Qué podría hacernos una tonta criatura encadenada?

El monstruo clavo su vista en el maligno joven, Zelda se percato de la extraña mirada que el monstruo le estaba dirigiendo al chico y también pudo notar la casi imperceptible sonrisa de su rostro.

- _Esa mirada… maldición… ¿estará pensando en…? No… no puede ser… - _pensó la chica, tratando de predecir el siguiente movimiento de la criatura.

Link también se percató de que algo no andaba bien, a diferencia del oscuro joven, él creía firmemente que la bestia que estaba frente a ellos tenía cada uno de sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía y también podía presentir, que a pesar de estar inmovilizada por las cadenas, ellos no estaban a salvo.

- Zelda, algo no anda bien – le susurró a la chica, para no llamar la atención de a criatura - ¿Por qué no se mueve?

- No lo sé… no logró escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos… - le respondió ella de la misma manera, sin despegar un segundo su mirada de la bestia - aunque… hay algo en la expresión de su rostro que no me gusta, creo que…

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto al notar que la joven había callado.

- Link… retrocede… - dijo mirando fijamente a la criatura.

Ahora estaba completamente segura de sus intensiones y por la mirada que ahora le dirigía, parecía que el guardín también lo sabía.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Atrás! – le grito viendo que la bestia se erguía más de la cuenta.

Link retrocedió, tal como la joven le había indicado. Dark Link, imito al chico sin comprender lo que sucedía. Mientras Zelda por su parte se paraba justo delante de los dos jóvenes y se concentraba para invocar el poder de Nayru. La energía que los rodeo los salvo de morir calcinados, ya que segundos más tarde la bestia volvía a rugir con ímpetu al mismo tiempo que una poderosa ráfaga de fuego cubría el cuarto.

- Debemos ser precavidos… - les dijo una vez que las llamas habían desaparecido, al igual que la energía que los protegía – usen sus escudos para evitar las llamas.

La criatura al notar que su ataque no había surtido efecto y que los tres jóvenes parecían ilesos, se enfureció y con una fuerza aterrado jalo de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero.

- Esa cosa estará libre en cualquier momento – declaró Dark Link, al ver la increíble fuerza que poseía la bestia – debemos pensar en alguna estrategia para combatirlo.

- Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero… no veo manera de vencer algo tan grande y poderoso, nuestras espadas no serán de gran utilidad contra ese monstruo.

- Debemos ganar tiempo – dijo la joven analizando con la mirada sus alrededores.

- Tenemos que acabar con esa cosa, ahora… aprovechemos la ventaja que nos dan las cadenas – le contradijo el oscuro chico, mirando desafiante a la princesa.

- No, Zelda tienen razón, si nos precipitamos correremos demasiados riesgos, acercarnos ahora es demasiado peligroso – insistió Link, desafiando al chico.

- ¡Estamos perdiendo una gran oportunidad por tu cobardía! – exclamo él, tomando al joven del traje.

- ¡Lo que quieres es usarnos como carnada para que tú puedas escapar! – Le respondió apartando el brazo del joven de un golpe - ¡No caeré en tú trampa!

- ¡Como te atreves…!

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito la joven, interrumpiendo la discusión – no lograremos nada si no aprendemos a trabajar como un equipo. Solo por esta ocasión hagamos de lado la rivalidad y unamos fuerzas para terminar con esa criatura.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo finalmente Link, suspirando resignado – en esta ocasión luchamos por un mismo objetivo – dijo dirigiéndose a Dark Link - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las pases temporalmente? – le pregunto extendiéndole su mano derecha.

Dark Link observó con desconfianza al joven, sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero eso no quitaba de lado el enorme odio que había ido acumulando durante años contra él, además nunca había hecho equipo con nadie, por lo que no estaba seguro si esta sería la ocasión para intentarlo. El fuerte rugido de la bestia lo saco de sus meditaciones y al dirigir su mirada hacia los pilares a los que estaban atadas las cadenas que mantenían prisionera a la criatura se percato que este no era el momento para dudar.

- Bien – dijo al fin estrechando la mano de Link con la suya – estoy con ustedes… pero una vez que salgamos de este lugar no pienses que vacilare para matarte.

- No te preocupes… nunca lo creí – le respondió el soltando la mano del joven.

- Bueno, ahora… escuchen con atención – ahora era Zelda la que volvía a tomar la palabra – solo tenemos una oportunidad… - dijo hablando muy bajo, obligando a los jóvenes a acercarse un poco para poder escucharla - un poco más allá se encuentra una especie de precipicio, que seguramente termina en lo más profundo de este volcán… si logramos guiar a la criatura hasta el borde de la plataforma sobre la que nos encontramos…

- Podremos hacer que caiga al precipicio – dijo Link, completando la frase de la chica.

- Exacto, pero para lograrlo debemos separarnos… de esa manera confundiremos a la criatura.

- Ya entiendo, usaremos su gigantesco tamaño como una ventaja para nosotros – dijo Dark Link sorprendiéndose de no haber pensado en algo así antes.

La criatura volvió a rugir, al mismo tiempo que jalaba con fuerza de las cadenas, pero esta vez su esfuerzo no fue en vano, los pilares a los que las cadenas se mantenían sujetas, se desmoronaron al fin. Ahora la enorme bestia estaba libre.

- Es hora de comenzar – dijo Dark Link, sosteniendo firmemente el escudo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba corriendo del lugar, separándose del grupo.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo Link a la chica, sosteniendo su mano sin decidirse a avanzar.

- Lo tendré – le respondió ella al mismo tiempo que apartaba el rebelde flequillo que caía sobre la frente del joven – no te preocupes.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse en medio de la oscuridad y aunque ambos tenían más que presente el momento y la situación en la que se encontraban no lograban controlar los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo ocultaron a causa del miedo, la incertidumbre, la inseguridad, la distancia… Pero un momento así no podría durar para siempre, en especial cuando una enorme criatura acababa de liberarse y ahora, avanzaba amenazante sobre la plataforma, buscando su objetivo.

- ¡Que están esperando¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo! – grito el joven, sin pensar en lo que decía, al ver como la bestia se encontraba casi encima de los chicos.

Link, al percatarse de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban y al ver como la bestia jalaba de las cadenas con la única intención de golpearlos con ellas, tomo a la joven y con un oportuno salto logró evadir el ataque del monstruo.

- _Si no hubiera sido por Dark Link, en estos momentos estaríamos gravemente heridos – _pensó el chico, regañándose mentalmente por su falta de concentración durante en combate.

- _Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, será mejor que nos demos prisa... es mucho más poderoso de lo que creí… _

Al ver que su ataque no había conseguido dar en el clavo, la criatura giró con rapidez agitando nuevamente las cadenas que amaradas en sus muñecas en el aire.

- ¡Cuidado! – dijo la chica alarmada al ver como nuevamente una enorme cadena se acercaba a gran velocidad, esta vez sobre sus cabezas.

Este hecho fue el que definitivamente obligo a los jóvenes a tomar caminos separados. Al avanzar en direcciones contrarias lograron confundir a la criatura, que en un primer momento no lograba determinar a cual cazaría primero. Con la enorme criatura dando largos pasos sobre la plataforma, daba la impresión que el lugar era mucho más reducido de lo que realmente era.

Al poco tiempo, los movimientos de los jóvenes se fueron volviendo lentos, en especial porque el hecho de estar corriendo de un lugar a otro, esquivando cadenas y evitando ser aplastados, lentamente los iba agotando.

La criatura comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la penumbra en la que la habitación se encontraba no le permitía determinar con claridad los movimientos de sus diminutos oponentes.

- Se detuvo – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes al ver como el monstruo se paraba en el centro de la plataforma.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Con la mayor rapidez posible los chicos se hincaron sobre el suelo colocando sus escudos delante de ellos para cubrirse al mismo tiempo que Zelda invocaba el poder de Nayru, para crear un nuevo campo de energía. Un instante después el poderoso rugido seguido de la fuerte ráfaga de fuego inundo el cueto, iluminando por completo el lugar.

- Este calor es insoportable – dijo Link tratando de mantener el escudo firme en su posición.

Cuando el fuego había vuelto a extinguirse la criatura se encontraba justo en frente de Dark Link listo para golpearlo con su cadena.

- _Es demasiado tarde – _pensó levantándose, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Antes de que la cadena impactara contra el joven, este sintió como alguien se había abalanzado contra él, salvando su vida. La cadena dejo una profunda marca contra el piso al estrellarse, pero no había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto extendiendo su mano con la intensión de ayudar al joven a incorporarse.

- Salvaste mi vida – le respondió aún incrédulo de lo que veía- ¿Por qué?

- Quien sabe…Tal vez más tarde me arrepienta de ello – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – por ahora no hay tiempo para esto.

- No necesito de tu ayuda – le dijo levantándose sin aceptar la ayuda del chico, apartándose del lugar.

- Como tú digas – dijo suspirando cansado.

Luego de ese incidente el combate siguió su curso, aunque la ventaja que el guardián del calabozo adquiría a medida que el tiempo pasaba era realmente alarmante.

- _Necesitamos acercarlo a la orilla – _pensó la chica hincándose sobre el suelo, tratando de regular su respiración, no solo había utilizado demasiada magia sino que su agotado cuerpo nunca había logrado recuperar por completo sus fuerzas.

Gracias a la luz que proporcionaba le propio cuerpo de la bestia, Link vio el momento en que la chica se inclinaba, notablemente cansada y supuso que no se encontraba nada bien.

- Zelda… - susurro por lo bajo, deteniéndose – _si esto sigue así no podrá seguir, es demasiado para ella – _pensó notablemente preocupado.

- _¿En que demonios esta pensando ese tonto? – _Pensó el oscuro joven al ver como Link se detenías repentinamente, sin importarle el hecho de que la enorme criatura se encontraba justo frente a él - ¡Muévete! – le grito tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Ese inútil! – maldijo mientras corría al lugar donde Link se encontraba.

Zelda levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz del oscuro joven, observando aterrada la situación, sin saber que hacer, ni mucho menos como reaccionar. El guardián acercaba lentamente su mano hacía el chico, al mismo tiempo que Dark Link, corría en la misma dirección.

- ¡DETENTE! – grito la chica lo más fuerte que pudo, aún sin levantarse del suelo.

La bestia al escuchar la voz de la joven se volteo con una rapidez sorprendente y de inmediato encontró lo que buscaba.

- Tú… - dijo con una voz carrasposa y sepulcral, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Veo que puedes entenderme a la perfección – le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada, levantándose lentamente – a mi eres a quién buscas… soy yo la que te ha desafiado.

- Eres… tan diminuta… - dijo analizando con gran calma a la joven.

Dark Link se detuvo junto al joven y sosteniéndolo con fuerza de los hombros al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía de un lado a otro, ayudándolo a despertar.

- ¿En que demonios estás pensando! – le pregunto al notar que al fin lo miraba.

- Zelda está en peligro por mi culpa le respondió sin tomar real atención a lo que el joven le había preguntado – debemos hacer algo ahora.

- ¡No seas tonto, aunque quisiéramos no podríamos enfrentarnos a ese cosa, ni siquiera uniendo nuestras fuerzas lo lograremos, él es muy poderoso – le dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

- No me quedare aquí viendo como Zelda se enfrenta sola a ese monstruo – lo desafió apartándolo del frente, para poder avanzar.

- Espera… no lo hagas… - insistió el deteniéndolo – escucha, están hablando…

- _¿Hablando? – _se pregunto algo confundido.

Link se detuvo, con la intensión de escuchar la conversación entre Zelda y la criatura. Pero aún así estaba listo para correr en cualquier instante si la situación lo ameritaba. Dark link también se dispuso a escuchar la conversación, ya que a él le sorprendía aún más el hecho que la bestia pudiera comunicarse.

- Los matare a todos… pero… tú serás la primera…

- Pensé que podría razonar contigo, pero puedo darme cuenta que tu rencor es mucho más fuerte – le dijo ignorando sus palabras - ¿Por qué deseas acabar con nosotros¿Qué es lo que te hemos hecho?

- Alguien… con tu misma mirada me encerró hace mucho… durante años estuve esperando este momento… y hoy… ustedes solo serán el comienzo de mi reinado de muerte…

- _No hay alternativa… no hay forma de hacerlo entender – _pensó retrocediendo un paso, al ver que la criatura se inclinaba lentamente.

- No tengas miedo… te prometo que no dolerá demasiado… - le dijo levantándose rápidamente agitando ahora ambas cadenas a las – está vez… me asegurare de fallar…

La chica como pudo esquivo en el ultimo momento la cadena que se dirigía hasta ella, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no se detuvo en ningún momento, alternaba una y otra cadena de manera sucesiva, de esta manera Zelda no podía detenerse ni mucho menos intentar alejarse demasiado.

- ¡Zelda! – grito el chico al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se dirigió dispuesto a abalanzase contra la criatura.

Zelda alcanzó a ver el momento en que el joven saltaba intentando lograr con su espada dañar a la bestia, pero su acción fue inútil, el duro cuerpo del que estaba formada la criatura rechazó con gran facilidad el ataque de Link, quien indefenso en la caída fue golpeado por una de las cadenas de la criatura, que no dejaban de moverse de un lugar a otro. Dark Link observó el hecho, creyendo que el joven no podría resistir un golpe como ese.

- ¡Link! – exclamo la joven al ver como el chico se golpeaba con fuerza contra el suelo luego de haber sido azotado por una de las cadenas – maldición… no puedo acercarme… _- _dijo frustrada al intentar inútilmente acortar la distancia que la separaba del joven, necesitaba saber el estado en el que se encontraba.

- _Si es que aún sigue con vida no será por mucho si no se aparta de ese sitio – _pensó el oscuro joven, comenzando a acercarse con cautela hacia el lugar donde Link se encontraba tendido – _tengo que sacarlo de allí o por lo menos lo que quede de él…_

Pero antes de que Dark Link llegara hasta el lugar donde Link se encontraba, en medio de la confusión y los ruidosos rugidos de la bestia el chico se incorporo.

- Cielos… eso fue muy doloroso – dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie.

- _¿Qué!– _se pregunto sorprendido el joven, aún sin creer que Link estuviera nuevamente en pie, como si la bestia nunca lo hubiera golpeado – ¡Ten cuidado inútil! – le grito al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra él.

Ahora era Dark Link quien había salvado al joven justo a tiempo, ya que segundos más tarde la cadena volvió a pasar a escasos centímetros sobre ellos, que ahora se encontraban en el suelo.

- Vamos… muévete – le ordeno tomándolo del brazo sin la menor delicadeza, jalando a Link hasta un lugar más seguro – eres un tipo con mucha suerte… ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después de eso?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto notablemente confundido. Definitivamente el golpe lo había afectado.

Fue entonces cuando Dark Link se percato de la fisura en el escudo del chico, ahora lo comprendía, gracias a el, Link había logrado disminuir considerablemente el impacto del ataque.

- ¿Dónde está Zelda? – pregunto segundos más tarde, como si de pronto hubiera recordado lo sucedido.

La chica por su parte había conseguido su objetivo, ahora la criatura estaba muy cerca del borde de la plataforma, aunque para lograr tirarlo debía colocarse justo detrás del guardián y no frente a él, como en estos momentos se encontraba.

- _Esto será muy arriesgado, pero… no podré seguir con esto… - _pensó decidida.

El guardián del calabozo nunca se espero el siguiente movimiento de la joven, que con atrevimiento se corrió hacia el y paso justo entre las piernas de la criatura y se sorprendió aún más al girar y encontrarse de cara con el ataque de la joven, quien con toda la energía que le quedaba había logrado no solo invocar el viento de Farore y el fuego de Din, sino que los había combinado en un solo hechizo.

- No lo lograras… - dijo resistiendo a duras penas el impacto del ataque, intentando inútilmente no retroceder.

Dark Link observó algo perplejo a la joven, pensando en que definitivamente la había subestimado. Por otra parte Link no perdió ni un segundo y tan rápido como pudo llego hasta el lugar donde la joven se encontraba.

- ¡ Morirás! – le grito la criatura concentrando su energía, contrarrestando el poder de la chica con el suyo propio.

- No lo lograre – dijo la joven, completamente agotada, comenzando a perder sus fuerzas.

- No estás sola – le dijo Link juntando su cuerpo al de ella, extendiendo sus brazos para poder colocar sus manos sobra las de la joven – Juntos podemos lograrlo – le susurró antes de que el fragmento sobre su mano izquierda comenzara a brillar.

- Link… - lo llamo despacio, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como los fragmentos que ella poseía también comenzaban a brillar – _tienes razón… nunca he estado sola… _

Para sorpresa de la criatura de un momento a otro el poder del ataque de la chica aumento extraordinariamente, acabando con el suyo. Poco a poco el guardián se vio obligado a retroceder, hasta el punto en que su enorme cuerpo no logro conservar el equilibrio, cayendo inevitablemente al precipicio.

- Lo conseguimos… - susurró la chica cansada al mismo tiempo que el tornado de fuego desaparecía.

- Tú lo hiciste… - le dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.

- Con tu ayuda y el de las Diosas… - le dijo ella de la misma manera que la vez anterior.

- _Increíble… - _era el único pensamiento en la mente del joven, al ver el desenlace del combate – _nunca creía que uniendo poderes se podría conseguir algo como eso…_

* * *

Afuera del calabozo los oráculos seguían pensando en alguna manera de ayudar a los jóvenes que seguían dentro, el tiempo seguía avanzando y la esperara se estaba volviendo tortuosa, ya hace mucho tiempo que habían entrado al calabozo. 

- Solo espero que se encuentres bien – dijo la joven pelirroja apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Tal vez deba intentar comunicarme con ellos… quizás aún sigan buscándolo – dijo la más joven de los oráculos mirando a sus compañeras.

- Seguramente ya deben haberse encontrado con el guardián… y si lograron derrotarlo… habrán encontrado el santuario…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante antes? – pregunto Nayru levantándose con notable preocupación.

- Si hubiera estado consiente en el momento en que ellos ingresaron al calabozo, créeme que no lo hubiera permitido – le dijo golpeando con fuerza una roca cercana – ¡maldición!

- Calma Din… no es tú culpa… después de lo que ha sucedido es normal que lo olvidaras… - trato de calmarla la pequeña Farore.

- No… nunca debí olvidarlo… nunca… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?... todo esta perdido… y además estamos atrapados en esta montaña, la oscuridad la ha rodeado por completo… es imposible bajar…

- Encontraremos alguna forma… siempre hay alguna alternativa… no podemos perder las esperanzas – insistió Farore, aunque ella misma estaba comenzando a perder el valor.

La conversación fue repentinamente interrumpida por la fuerte agitación del suelo, algo había despertado al activo volcán que hasta ahora se había mantenido en reposo.

- Debemos salir de aquí… - dijo el joven, interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación.

El cielo se había oscurecido repentinamente y una gran nube de polvo comenzaba a cubrir el lugar.

- No… está vez no voy ha huir… no permitiré que este volcán haga erupción… si eso sucede acabara con todo lo que queda sobre está montaña – dijo con gran determinación el oráculo de las estaciones.

- De seguro este temblor es provocado por la criatura que fue encerrada en el calabozo… - dijo Farore aforrándose al brazo de Nayru, asustada.

- Si Din quiere desafiar el poder destructivo de la naturaleza no lo hará sola… - dijo Nayru abrazando a Farore – yo iré contigo – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Din.

- En ese caso, yo también ayudare – dijo con gran determinación el joven – estoy seguro que mis poderes serán de alguna utilidad… además… debo hacer algo para remediar todo el daño que he hecho y no me importa que eso implique mi muerte…

- Yo… yo también ayudare – dijo Farore separándose de Nayru, hablando con gran decisión.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad, buscando desesperadamente una salida en el calabozo. Minutos más tarde de la desaparición de guardián enormes llamaradas y ardiente lava rodeo los bordes de la plataforma, dejando a la vista un puente que guiaba hasta una gran puerta que se encontraba abierta a causa del caos que había dentro del mismo calabozo, seguramente al fondo del precipicio se encontraba el centro del volcán y cuando la monstruosa criatura había caído en la lava, había ocasionado el inició de una erupción.

- Tenemos que… encontrar la salida – dijo Link muy agitado.

El chico corría siendo seguido de cerca por Zelda y más atrás iba Dark Link, quien desconocía por completo el calabozo.

- Vamos a morir aplastados – dijo Dark Link esquivando un enorme bloque de concreto que caía del techo.

- Maldición… tu debes saber como salir de aquí… - le dijo Link comenzando a perder la calma al ver que gran parte de los corredores estaban siendo bloqueados por los escombros.

- ¿Yo?... acaso te volviste loco…

- Entonces dime… ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

- Eso solo fue una casualidad… un extraño temblor abrió una gran grieta en la tierra y yo caí en ella… mi intensión inicial era prepararles una emboscada fuera del calabozo – le dijo reconociendo que realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo escapar del lugar.

- Pero… no podemos marcharnos sin el cristal… - dijo la chica con notable preocupación.

- Si nos quedamos moriremos de todas formas… no hay tiempo – le respondió Link viendo como de una de las paredes que los rodeaban comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente la lava, que salía a través de la grietas que se formaban gracias al sismo.

- No podemos seguir – dijo ella deteniéndose de golpe junto a Link.

La puerta que seguía estaba bloqueada por los escombros, si no pensaban en algo rápido todo acabaría…

**Continuara…**

Holas non, bueno la verdad es que corte este capi XD, por eso termina tan tajante n.n, pero considere que ya era demasiado largo… a sí que deje lo que seguía para el inicio del siguiente n.n, espero que esto no les moleste… también deseo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, ahora que mi pc revivió podré escribir y subir lo capis con calma a si que no tardare tanto en actualizar; D.

Solo les adelantare que para el capi que sigue un inoportuno encuentro con Dark Zelda llevara a nuestros jóvenes a enfrentar un nuevo desafió y no será precisamente un enfrentamiento directo con la chica… bueno los dejare con la incertidumbre n.n, hastami proxima actualización, que espero que sea este domingo n.n, si todo sale bien... así será XD

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus review... **Dialirvi, lagenerala, Miko Rowan Tonks, Fox McCloude, phamtomgirl, Itako Asakura 17 **y** Guenhwyar**, muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes non.

Se despide atte Zilia K.


	35. Hyrule cae en la sombras

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 34: Hyrule cae en la sombras .-.-.-.**

Después de una difícil lucha contra el monstruoso guardián del calabozo, en donde los jóvenes, gracias a su trabajo en equipo habían logrado salir victoriosos, devolviendo momentáneamente la calma a la estancia, y con la desaparición de la bestia ya no había ningún obstáculo que les impidiera buscar de una buena vez el cristal que les hacía falta, pero la tranquilidad que podía percibirse en el lugar sólo duró unos cuantos minutos. Incluso antes de que los jóvenes recuperaran sus fuerzas un nuevo desastre había comenzado.

La Montaña de la Muerte había entrado en erupción y si ellos no conseguían salir del calabozo formarían parte de ella. Las paredes del lugar comenzaban a desmoronarse a medida que avanzaban, bloqueándoles el camino y si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el ardiente magma comenzaba a colarse por las innumerables grietas que se formaban producto del estremecer del suelo.

- No podemos seguir. – Dijo la chica deteniéndose de golpe junto al joven.

Dicho con otras palabras, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, la única entrada estaba bloqueada por los escombros y no era posible avanzar.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Exclamó el oscuro joven bastante alterado por la situación.

- ¡Cálmate! – Le grito Link, sin darse cuenta que él también se encontraba bastante alterado.

- ¡Escúchame Link, si voy ha morir no quiero que mi tumba este junto a la tuya! – Lo desafío.

- ¡¿Y quién esta hablando de morir? – Lo cuestionó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estamos atrapados… y que este maldito lugar se nos cae encima! – Le respondió acortando la distancia que los separaba.

- ¡Pues también se necesitan dos dedos de frente para notar que discutiendo no lograremos nada!

Mientras los jóvenes discutían, Zelda trataba de pensar en la manera más rápida para apartar los escombros que les impedían en paso, sabía que en estos momentos retorcer no era una opción por lo que debía ingeniárselas de alguna manera.

- ¡Tampoco llegaremos a ningún lado sentándonos frente a estos escombros, esperando a que mágicamente aparezca una salida!

- ¡¿Cómo te…?

- No Link… - Lo detuvo la chica tomando una de las manos del rubio con la suya. – Él tiene razón, la salida no aparecerá de la nada…

Dark Link sonrió satisfecho al notar la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Link. La chica no pareció notarlo, y tomando en cuenta que el tiempo era muy valioso continúo hablando.

- Usaremos nuestras espadas como palancas, provocaremos un pequeño derrumbe, de esa manera liberaremos parcialmente la entrada, lo demás tendremos que apartarlo nosotros mismos.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, antes de disponerse a llevar a cabo el plan de la chica. Sin hacer la menor pregunta pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad, los tres oráculos y el joven hechicero se habían acercado lo más que pudieron hacía el cráter del volcán, aunque la erupción ya estaba muy avanzaba, la explosión que se había ocasionado minutos antes, había hecho ascender los vapores y los gases tóxicos liberados por el volcán y ahora una turbia nube dificultaba la vista y el respirar. Innumerables gotas espesas de lava ardiente, brasas y cenizas salían despedidas junto con el humo, y caían amenazantes sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Tenemos que detener esto! – Gritó Din para que las demás pudieran oírla en medio de la confusión.

- ¡Con nuestras energías unidas tal vez consigamos calmar el volcán! – Dijo la joven peliazul, de la misma manera que su compañera.

- ¡Debemos intentarlo! – La apoyó el oráculo de las estaciones, separándose del grupo.

Las demás hicieron los mismo, cada una se ubicó en un extremo distinto alrededor de la chimenea, sin esperar más tiempo los tres oráculos extendieron sus brazos y con sus energías formaron un triangulo alrededor del cráter. Ralph se quedó de pie, tratando a duras penas de observar lo que ocurría, por ahora él no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

* * *

Dentro del calabozo, las cosas no parecían mejorar, pero por lo menos habían conseguido apartar los escombros y con algo de fuerza, Link y Dark Link derrumbaron la puerta.

- No podremos salir por el mismo lugar que entramos. – Comentó la chica recordando que las escaleras por las que habían subido para acceder al calabozo en estos momentos debían estar cubiertas de lava.

- Y si usamos la entrada por la que yo accedí al calabozo… - Propuso el joven sin detenerse.

- Es una gran idea… pero… ¿como conseguiremos llegar hasta…?

Link no pudo continuar hablando, ya que en ese preciso momento el suelo se derrumbo bajo sus pies y el junto a sus compañeros cayeron. Los tres gritaron antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Por suerte la caída no había sido muy grande, por lo que ninguno salio gravemente lastimado.

- Auch… - Se quejó el oscuro joven tratando de incorporarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

- Eso fue doloso – Comentó el rubio llevándose una mano a su frente, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Si así es… pero… ¡Podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte de encima! – Le gritó el pelinegro que al abrir los ojos pudo darse cuenta que era lo que no le permitía moverse.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Link confundido, mirando por primera vez bajo el. – ¡Dark Link! – Exclamó levantándose de un salto. – Cielos… cuanto lo siento. – Le dijo algo apenado, extendiendo su mano con la intensión de ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Idiota… - Comentó él aparentando indiferencia, levantándose sin aceptar la ayuda del chico.

- Parece que sin quererlo hemos llegado al lugar más indicado. – Comentó la princesa mirando el lugar donde se encontraban… a diferencia de los jóvenes, su caída había sido mucho más corta, ya que ella se había estrellado con la plataforma superior del cuarto.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo el joven al percatarse del lugar donde habían caído.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su parte, ya que el cuarto al que habían ido a parar, era nada menos que el mismo cuarto en donde se encontraba la gran puerta, que antes había estado sellada por las cadenas justo sobre la plataforma superior donde Zelda se encontraba. Por su parte Dark Link no lograba comprender que había de increíble en la habitación, para él este lugar era sólo uno más de los sitios que se estaba viniendo abajo.

- ¡Link, que esperas… salgamos ahora mismo de aquí! – Le gritó la chica desde la plataforma superior.

Link reaccionó al fin, saliendo de su sorpresa. De inmediato tomó el hookshot y con un ademán le indico a su compañero que se acercara.

- Vamos Dark Link… no hay tiempo que perder. – Le dijo sosteniéndolo con algo de brusquedad de su brazo.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? – Comenzó a preguntar algo impactado por la atrevida acción del joven.

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase Link ya había hecho uso del objeto que sostenía con su mano izquierda y con un jalón los había transportado a ambos a la plataforma superior.

- ¡¿En que diablos están pensado? – Los interrogó algo alterado el chico, que definitivamente no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. – Se adelantó a responder la joven. – Es hora de salir de aquí…

Link y zelda comenzaron a empujar la puerta, pero definitivamente las fuerzas que ahora tenían, no eran las mismas que la primera vez que habían conseguido abrir la puerta. Dark Link los observó durante unos segundos, antes de reaccionar y percatarse de que necesitaban ayuda, sin esperar a que ellos lo pidieran se unió a los esfuerzos por abrir la entrada.

- _Ya casi. – _Pensaron los tres al sentir como la puerta al fin cedía un poco.

Y al fin, gracias a su trabajo en equipo, lograron abrir la puerta y sin esperar un momento ingresaron al cuarto siguiente. Ahora el lugar poseía una gran cantidad de agujeros y grietas en el piso, por lo que al avanzar debían tener extremo cuidado, además que por alguna razón que desconocían, el ambiente estaba cargado de polvo, un humo oscuro que les nublaba la vista. Dark Link los guió hasta el sitio por donde él había ingresado y tal como lo habían supuesto, ahora la grieta era un enorme agujero en el techo, por el cual ingresaba el humo.

- El hookshot no servirá de ayuda está vez… - Dijo Link, meditando alguna forma de poder alcanzar el agujero.

- Tienes razón… ni siquiera tenemos una soga… pero, tal vez ustedes puedan abrir esa puerta. – Dijo recordando algo que había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Una puerta? ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó la chica poniendo toda su atención en el joven, la verdad es que sus palabras le habían llamado bastante la atención.

- Cuando yo entre por primera vez a este sitio… había una puerta muy extraña por… - Dijo tratando de distinguir algo en medio de la nube de polvo – Ahí… - Completó finalmente apuntando hacia un lugar incierto.

- No veo nada – comento el chico, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para distinguir algo en medio del polvo.

- Vengan… síganme. – Les indico al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar.

Zelda y Link siguieron al chico de cerca, la verdad es que con la gran cantidad de humo era imposible distinguir algo, incluso si esto se encontraba a corta distancia, además debían tener cuidado en no pisar alguna grieta o no caer por alguno de los agujeros o bien, en no resbalar a causa del temblor, que seguía sin detenerse.

- Es… el signo de la Trifuerza. – Dijo la joven acercándose hasta la puerta, para poder observarla mejor.

Con cuidado tocó con una de sus manos el grabado en la entrada, que de inmediato reaccionó con la Trifuerza del poder que la chica portaba. La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando a la vista un cuarto que parecía no haber sufrido ningún estrago, las paredes estaban completamente intactas al igual que los pilares y la estatua central.

- Es la Diosa Din. – Dijo Link al reconocer la figura.

El chico estaba en lo cierto, la estatua que estaba delante de ellos era la representación de la diosa Din, que se mantenía arrodillada con una de sus manos empuñadas sobre su pecho y la otra extendida, pero sobre la palma de su mano no había nada.

- El cristal… a desaparecido. – Dijo la joven tratando de convencerse de que lo que veía, no era cierto.

- Zelda… no hay tiempo para eso… debemos salir. – Le dijo el chico sujetándola con delicadeza de los hombros, tratando de hacerla volver en si.

- Si… lo siento. – Le respondió finalmente recuperándose. – Tal ves si… - Comenzó a decir mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto.

De pronto la joven se detuvo sobre una especie de círculo grabado en el suelo, por todo el borde habían escrituras y en el centro una gran Trifuerza tallada.

- Encontré la salida. – Les llamó haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se acercaran.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba y la miraron interrogante, el sitio donde ella estaba no tenía nada especial.

- ¿Pero..? – Empezó a preguntar Dark Link, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpido por la chica.

- Quiero que se paren junto a mi, dentro de este círculo, cierren sus ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les indique – Explico rápidamente interrumpiendo al joven.

Sin cuestionarse más, ambos avanzaron un paso. Al entrar al círculo pudieron sentir una extraña energía, había algo en ese lugar que no era normal.

- Cierren sus ojos. – Insistió ella.

Al ver que ellos obedecían, ella también los imitó, con cuidado se inclinó llevando su mano hasta la superficie del suelo. El círculo se ilumino al instante y segundos más tarde una extraña llama cubrió sus cuerpos, al mantener los ojos cerrado, ninguno de los tres se percató de este hecho, sólo lograron sentir una extraña fuerza que los envolvía. Poco a poco esa extraña sensación fue desapareciendo y al abrir nuevamente los ojos, notaron que al fin se encontraban fuera del calabozo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le interrogó el chico al ver sus alrededores.

- Ese círculo servía como portal hacía el exterior, pero sólo podía activarse por medió de la Trifuerza del Poder. – Le explicó la joven, también observando el lugar donde ahora se encontraban.

- Al parecer acá afuera no se perdieron la diversión. – Comentó el pelinegro al ver el dañado ambiente.

- Es terrible… todo… esta destruido. – Dijo ella mirando con tristeza el lugar. – Esto… No debería estar ocurriendo… - ahora apretaba con fuerza sus puños, se sentía responsable.

- Zelda… - Murmuró por lo bajo el chico sin atreverse a acercarse a la joven, también lamentando lo sucedido. - _¿Cómo conseguiremos sacar la espada del templo del tiempo sin el cristal que nos falta? – _Se preguntó bajando la mirada, abatido.

Después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, todo sólo para enterarse que el cristal había desaparecido.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó con frustración, sin saber como alejar ese sentimiento que mantenía su corazón oprimido.

Dark Link observó por un momento la situación, los dos jóvenes mantenían la vista fija en el suelo, parecían cansados, física y mentalmente, por un momento creyó sentir que el pesar de ellos le conmovía, pero después de unos segundos se recuperó, recordando el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba allí.

- Bueno… ya que todo ha terminado, creo que es hora de retirarme. – Les comentó sin entender el motivo de la gran frustración que sentían.

- ¿No vas ha intentar matarme? – Le preguntó Link, levantando la mirada sólo para poder fijarse en el rostro del joven.

- No me malinterpretes Link… aún pienso matarte, pero este no me parece el lugar indicado… lo único que quiero es salir de esta maldita montaña… - Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente. – Además… si no lo hago hoy, podría hacerlo mañana, el día no tienen importancia, ya que tarde o temprano caerás por mi causa. – Le dijo tratando de excusarse de mejor manera.

En el fondo Dark Link sentía que esa lucha que ahora pospondría, ya no tenía sentido, pero lamentablemente su naturaleza no le permitía olvidar su objetivo inicial, si desertaba en estos momentos estaría contradiciendo sus propios principios... Link debía morir y ese hecho nadie podría cambiarlo.

- Ya entiendo… tú también has desgastado todas tus energías…

- Te equivocas… a diferencia de ti, yo me encuentro perfectamente. – Le contradijo, hablando con gran arrogancia, disimulando lo mejor posible lo cansado que se encontraba. – Recuerda Link… la próxima vez que nos encontremos seremos nuevamente enemigos… espero que eso no se te olvide. – Le dijo antes de comenzar a avanzar, alejándose lentamente del lugar. – _Este es nuestro destino Link… no hay forma de escapar de él_.

- No lo olvidaré… - Dijo aún con la vista fija en el lugar por donde el oscuro joven había desaparecido. – Pero no sabes cuanto lamento que así sea…

Las circunstancias los habían obligado a dejar de lados sus diferencias y durante ese corto tiempo en el que trabajaron para un mismo fin, Link sintió que el rencor que alguna vez se apoderó de él al ver al oscuro joven, ya no existía, después de conocerlo mejor había notado que no todo en su corazón estaba opacado por la oscuridad y que a pesar de ser un ser creado por el odio, aún poseía un alma.

- Después de todo… no somos tan diferentes… - Dijo sonriendo melancólico.

- Link… - Susurró la chica llamándolo, al sentir que su vista se nublaba y todo parecía de pronto dar vueltas, se sentía mareada. Su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerla un segundo más en pie.

- Zel… - El chico vio el momento en que la joven caía al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como las escasas fuerzas que le quedan lo abandonaban y al igual que la joven cayó inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

Minutos antes de que Zelda y los demás lograran escapar del calabozo, las tres encarnaciones de las Diosas habían conseguido apaciguar el volcán, aunque aún la nube de polvo que cubría todos los alrededores parecía que tardaría en desaparecer.

- No puedo creer que lo consiguieran. – Comentó el hechicero viendo a las tres jóvenes acercarse notablemente agotadas. - ¿Se encuentras bien? –Les preguntó acercándose hasta Nayru, observándola con preocupación.

- Estamos bien… - Le respondió el oráculo de las eras al notar que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima. – No te preocupes.

- Debemos encontrar a Link y a la princesa… hace unos momentos pude sentir su presencia, pero por alguna razón esta ha desaparecido… - Interrumpió la joven pelirroja notablemente preocupada.

- En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. – Continuó Farore, dándole un fin a la conversación.

Todos parecieron interrogarse con la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de que el grupo se separara para buscar a los jóvenes. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, fue Ralph el que consiguió dar con ellos.

- _Esto no se ve nada bien… - _Pensó al ver los cuerpos malheridos de los dos chicos inconscientes. – _Debo avisarle a los demás_.

Con la alerta del joven, de inmediato todos volvieron reunirse. Nayru, usando su magia logró restaurar algo de la energía que habían perdido los jóvenes, pero aún así, estos no recobraron la conciencia hasta dentro de unas horas. Farore había conseguido algunas piedras carbonizadas que con la magia de Din encendieron, con la intención ayudarles a mantener el calor.

Aunque el cielo no era capaz de evidenciarlo, la noche ya había caído y una brisa congeladora recorría la cima de las montañas, el ambiente estaba cargado de una atmósfera densa, que además dificultada la respiración.

Los jóvenes fueron trasladados a otro lugar, en donde fueron atendidas sus heridas, tratando de lograr que ellos se recuperaran, Din se encontraba junto a la princesa y algo alejados de allí esta Nayru, procurando ver que Link estuviera bien.

- ¿Dónde… esta Zelda…? – Fue lo primero que preguntó el joven al despertar sorprendiendo a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso. – Le respondió ella de manera tranquilizadora, al mismo tiempo colocaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

- ¿Nayru? – Preguntó al reconocer la voz de la chica.

- Si soy yo Link… - Le volvió a responder hablando pausado, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que al parecer el joven estaba respondiendo bien.

- Necesito… ver a Zelda… ella… - Dijo tratando de mantener lo ojos abiertos. -… Yo… - Continuó haciendo un vano intento por incorporarse.

- Estas muy débil, debes descansar. – Le dijo impidiéndole levantarse. – La princesa estará bien… no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Yo me encargaré de él… - Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

La joven avanzaba lentamente, apoyándose de las rocas que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Princesa? – Preguntó incrédula al ver que la joven se acercaba. – Pero… pensé que aún… que aún no despertaba… en el estado que se encuentra no debería levantarse. – Le dijo preocupada acercándose hasta ella, sujetándola.

- Estaré bien… - Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. – No te preocupes. – Continuó apartando con delicadeza a la joven, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Zelda te dije que aún no podías levantarte! – Le regañó Din, quien acababa de llegar bastante molesta y preocupada.

- Lo lamento Din… pero… debía hacerlo. – Se excusó ella, sabiendo que había desobedecido las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Pregunto Nayru algo confundida por la situación.

- Lo que sucede es que la princesa es muy terca, le advertí que no era bueno para ella esforzarse más de a cuenta. – Le respondió Din quien ahora sostenía a la joven de los hombros, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie. – Pero ella insistía en que tenía que ver a Link.

- Zelda…- La llamó Link entre sueños, sin saber que ahora la joven se encontraba muy cerca de él.

La chica al escucharlo se apartó de las jóvenes y se encaminó hasta el lugar donde Link se encontraba recostado. Din intentó detenerla, pero Nayru se lo impidió, sosteniéndola del brazo.

- No Din… déjala… ellos necesitan estar solos… - Le dijo con gran serenidad.

- Pero… ninguno de los dos se encuentra en condiciones para… - Insistió ella.

- Dejemos que ellos lo decidan… - La interrumpió ella con suma calma. – Vamos, nosotras también debemos descansar…

Din suspiró rendida y se encamino junto a Nayru hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

La joven había acomodado a Link en su regazo, mientras ella mantenía apoyaba su espalda sobre la gran roca que se encontraba tras de si. Se sentía enormemente cansada, los parpados le pesaban y sus manos a penas le respondían, pero no podría dormir hasta que estuviera completamente segura que el joven se encontraba bien.

- Zelda… - Volvió a llamarla el chico, sintiendo como alguien le acariciaba el rostro.

- Shhh – Susurro ella, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos del joven. – Estoy aquí Link…

El joven volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la dulce mirada que le dedicaba ella, se veía cansada, pero aún así le parecía hermosa.

- ¿Eres tú realmente? – Le preguntó inseguro de lo que sus ojos veían, extendiendo una de sus manos, rozando suavemente el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Creíste… que te librarías de mi… tan fácilmente? – Le dijo bromeando colocando una de sus manos sobre la que el joven tenía ahora sobre su mejilla, era agradable sentir la suave piel de ella al rozarla con sus dedos.

Link sonrió antes las palabras de la joven, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la chica había intentando detenerlo, pero sus escasas fuerzas no le fueron suficientes. Ahora él se encontraba sentado frente a ella, observándola detenidamente.

- Estaba muy preocupado… - Le confesó finalmente, rompiendo la silenciosa atmósfera. – Cuando te vi caer… me imaginé lo peor…- Continuó acercando nuevamente su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica.

Link no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero la joven, no traía puesta ni la tiara, ni las pesadas hombreras. El chico apartó algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de ella mientras lentamente se acercaba. Zelda por su parte, mantenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y su mirada fija en el suelo, por lo que no notó que el joven se acercaba.

- Yo… lamento haberte pre… - Pero sus palabras fueron calladas repentinamente por los labios del joven.

La Hylian al salir de su sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos y no tardo en corresponder el beso. Link se mantenía apoyado en sus rodillas, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre el cuello de la joven, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Al separarse, Link acercó la mano con la que antes había acariciado el rostro de la joven, hasta sus piernas, apoyándola sobre las de ella.

- Necesitaba hacer eso… - Le confesó, dedicándole una linda sonrisa a la joven.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica al escuchar las palabras del joven, pero un instante más tarde fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y con un rápido movimiento, atrapó el cuello del joven entre sus brazos y volvió a juntar sus labios a los de él, en un apasionado beso, dejando algo atónito al chico, que no se lo esperaba, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ella terminara el momento repentinamente.

- Y yo eso… - Le susurró de manera provocativa al oído, una vez que se separaron.

Link suspiro deseoso, respirando con algo de dificultad, las acciones de la chica no habían ocasionado nada más que incitarlo a algo más y al parecer ella lo sabía.

- No deberías provocarme. – Le advirtió dedicándole una mirada pícara, acorralando a la joven entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué podría sucederme? – Le pregunto ella desafiándolo.

Zelda volvió a acercar su rostro al del joven sin perder de vista sus ojos, dejando que la punta de su nariz tocara de de él. Link mordió su labio inferir, intentando mantenerse firme, aunque verdaderamente la situación se le estaba complicando y al parecer era ella la que en estos momentos tenía todo el control.

- Te has quedado mudo… - Le dijo sonriendo divertida.

- Me has dejado… sin habla… - Le corrigió inclinado un poco su cabeza, rozando suavemente los labios de la chica.

- Pues… pretendo quietarte mucho más que el habla. – Le dijo ella de manera sensual, para luego recorrer con sus labios el rostro del joven.

Link cerró sus ojos, al sentir el lento recorrido que hacían los labios de la joven, que se detuvieron justo sobre la comisura de sus labios, su corazón latía con rapidez y su respiración denotaba lo muy excitado que se encontraba. Zelda volvió a separarse escasos centímetros del rostro del joven, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, delineándolos con cuidado.

- Te lo advertí… ahora…– Le dijo agitado, tomando con su mano la de la joven, apartándola lentamente -… No me hago responsable de mis actos. – Le terminó de decir besándola de manera casi desesperada.

La chica no se resistió y correspondió de la misma manera al beso. Con suavidad Link guió a la joven hasta que ella quedara recostada sobre el suelo, sin dejar de besarla.

- Link…- Suspiró su nombre entre besos, mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda del chico, que también suspiraba de manera agitada.

Los jóvenes se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire, pero Link no tardo en continuar, apoderándose esta vez del cuello de la chica, degustándolo con deseo. Zelda se estremecía cada vez que los labios del chico hacían contando con su piel, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. El chico disfrutaba el sentir como la joven se estremecía entre sus brazos con cada una de sus acciones.

- Te necesito…- Le dijo juntando su cuerpo al de ella, volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios, profundizando el beso con la ayuda de una de sus manos.

Al separarse, Link mordió suavemente el labio inferir de la chica, de manera provocadora. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y sus cuerpos sentían un calor casi insoportable, a pesar del congelador frío del ambiente. Por la cercanía que tenían, ambos pudieron percatarse de lo muy excitado que estaban sus cuerpos, pero al parecer ninguno parecía estar ya lo suficientemente cuerdo para detenerse.

- Y yo a ti… - Le susurró besándolo una vez más.

En el momento en que Link comenzaba a desatar la parte superior del vestido de la chica, ella lo separó bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qué… sucede? – Le preguntó de manera agitada y muy confundido por la repentina acción de la joven.

- Alguien… se acerca. – Le respondió igualmente agitada.

Al estar recostada sobre el piso, ella había alcanzado a oír perfectamente los pasos de alguien que se acercaba en medio de la oscuridad.

- Debió ser tu imaginación. – Le dijo volviendo a atraer a la joven, comenzando nuevamente con su juego de besos.

- No… Link… es… en serio… - Trató de insistir ella.

- ¿Chicos se encuentran bien? – Preguntó una conocida voz en medio de la oscuridad.

De inmediato los jóvenes se separaron alarmados un instante antes de ver a la joven que ahora se encontraba de pie delante de ellos.

- Farore… - Murmuró Zelda tratando regular su respiración.

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – Les preguntó extrañada al ver a ambos jóvenes sentados, respirando de manera agitada, con los cabellos desordenados al igual que sus ropas - ¿Por qué están tan rojos? – Preguntó nuevamente algo preocupada.

La última pregunta de la joven hizo que ambos se sonrojaran aún más de lo que estaban, Zelda desvió su mirada hacia el suelo tratando de ocultarlo, mientras Link reía de manera nerviosa.

- ¿No tendrán fiebre? – Los volvió a interrogar preocupada, inclinándose para poder colocar una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica.

- No… es nada… - Le respondió la chica aún sin recuperar el aliento.

- Pero… ¡si estás ardiendo! – Exclamo aún más preocupada.

- Este… bueno… yo… quiero decir… - Trataba de excusarse, pero ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza.

- Lo que… sucede… es que hace mucho… calor… - Dijo Link completamente sofocado.

- ¿Calor? – Preguntoó aún más confundida la chica mirando ahora al rubio. – ¡Pero si pareciera que fuera a nevar!

Zelda le dedicó una mirada fulminante al chico, la verdad es que su comentario sólo empeoraba las cosas. Link comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

- ¿Están seguros que se encuentran bien?

- Perfectamente. – Respondieron los dos al unísono.

- ¿No quieren que llame a Nayru para que los revise?

- ¡NO! – Exclamaron los dos como aterrados.

- Cálmense… era sólo una sugerencia… no tiene porque ponerse así. – Les dijo mirándolos extrañada.

- Discúlpanos… estaremos… bien… en verdad… sólo… estamos algo agotados. – Le dijo la joven tratando de convencer a la chica.

- Pues si, se notan bastante cansados. – Les comentó riendo divertida.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sonrojarse, el inocente comentario de la chica había vuelto dar en el clavo.

- La verdad es que sólo venía a traerles esto. – Les dijo extendiéndole una manta. – Pensé que estarían dormidos y que posiblemente debían tener frío.

- Gracias… - Le dijo ella aún algo apenada y nerviosa. – No desviste molestarte. – Continuó, tomando la manta entre sus manos.

- Bueno, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme. – Les dijo alejándose, aún con algo de desconfianza por el estado de los jóvenes. – Que descansen…

Link y Zelda suspiraron aliviado al ver que al fin la joven se alejaba. Ahora un incomodo silencio se había formado entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse, la situación en la que se habían visto expuestos, había resultado ya bastante incomoda, además de que ambos se sentían algo culpables por haberle mentido a la joven, quien se notaba muy preocupada por ellos.

- Yo… - Comenzaron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo girando, ocasionando que sus miradas casualmente se cruzaran. - Tú primero. – Volvieron a decir al unísono.

El silencio volvió reinar entre ambos, la verdad es que después de lo que había sucedido ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar a hablar.

- Sabes… - Comenzó a decir finalmente el chico, mirando el oscurecido cielo, apoyando su espalda sobre una gran roca. – Si Farore no hubiera llegado, tal vez… yo… digo… nosotros… - Trató de articular algo, pero de pronto los nervios lo invadieron.

- ¿Nosotros qué? – Le preguntó la chica mirándolo interrogante.

Ella sabía perfectamente a que era lo que Link se refería, pero aún así quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

- Bueno… - Link comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus manos, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a arderle. -… Yo creo que… – le dijo tan rápido que las pausas entre una palabra y otra no se percibieron.

La chica se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, nerviosa imitó al joven y apoyó su espalda sobre la roca, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas, la verdad es que la sola idea de pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si Farore no hubiera aparecido le aceleraba el pulso.

- Pero… aún así no me arrepiento de nada. – Continuó el chico dirigiendo su mirada hasta la joven.

- Link… - Dijo levantando la mirada, enfrentando la del joven. – Yo…

- Quiero que sepas, que si algo hubiera pasado entre nosotros tampoco me arrepentiría… porque te amo… - Le confesó de manera sincera, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica. -… Y… es este amor que siento por ti el que me hace perder la cordura.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven quien sonreía, ya que esta lágrima no era provocada por la tristeza ni el dolor, sino por la infinita alegría que las palabras del joven le habían despertado, ya que con ellas todas las dudas que quizás aún podían existir en su mente se disiparon. Al igual que él, ella deseaba poder demostrarle lo mucho que anhelaba estar junto a él, simplemente por que lo amaba.

- Lo siento… yo… - Le dijo preocupado limpiando el rastro de que lágrima había dejado sobre el rostro de la chica. – No quise hacerte da...

La joven lo interrumpió juntando nuevamente sus labios con los de él, en un dulce beso, que fue correspondido.

- Soy… muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. – Le susurró una vez que sus labios volvieron a separarse.

- Zelda… - La llamó el suavemente, enternecido al ver como la chica se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, buscando refugio.

El chico se acomodó mejor y con la manta los cubrió a ambos. Con cuidado paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con ternura.

- Descansa. – Le susurró al oído para luego depositar un suave y cariñoso beso sobre su mejilla.

* * *

El joven se encontraba sentado sobre unas altas rocas, mirando el horizonte, ahora casi todo Hyrule parecía estar cubierto por las sombras que durante la noche se veían aún más oscuras. El viento agitaba sus oscuros cabellos que se confundían con la noche.

- _No lo comprendo…- _Pensó tratando de apartar las ideas que hasta el momento no lo había dejado descansar. - ¿Qué demonios es esto que siento? –Dijo algo frustrado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho. – Si no acabo pronto con Link, terminara confundiéndome…

_- _Ya pareces bastante confundido. – Habló una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Dark Link se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras, había estado demasiado distraído y por ese motivo no había sentido la presencia de la joven acercándose. De inmediato giró, para observar a la responsable de semejante atrevimiento, pero tras el no había nada más además de oscuridad.

- Es muy difícil buscar una sombra entre la oscuridad. – Le volvió a hablar.

Esta vez pudo escuchar claramente como la voz de la joven provenía de su izquierda, y de inmediato volteó buscando a la invasora, pero nuevamente la joven volvía a escabullirse entre las sombras y su presencia se desvanecía tan rápido como el viento.

- ¿Quién eres? – La interrogó levantándose de un salto.

- ¿Sabes tú quién eres? – Le pregunto ella.

El chico se giró nuevamente al escuchar la voz de ella a sus espaldas, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores se llevó una gran sorpresa. La joven no se había movido de su sitio y ahora lo miraba desafiante.

- Pero… tú… eres idéntica a ella. – Dijo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El viento agitó los plateados cabellos de la chica, quien lentamente fue acortando la distancia que lo separada del joven. Dark Link no pudo evitar fijarse en los brillantes ojos escarlata que la joven poseía, su mirada era idéntica a la de él… fría, calculadora y sin ninguna expresión.

- Tal vez mi apariencia se asemeje al de la princesa, pero mi alma ha sido marcada por las sombras… al igual que la tuya - Le dijo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le volvió a preguntar aún confundido.

- Soy todo lo que tú desees que sea. – Le respondió acercando sus manos hasta el rostro del chico. – Tal vez no me recuerdes… pero ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos.

Dark Link estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía reaccionar, su mente buscó desesperadamente algún recuerdo por vago que pareciera de la joven que se encontraba ahora frente a él, pero por más que se esforzó no logró sacar nada en claro.

- Veo que tu brazo se encuentra mucho mejor. – Dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde ahora se encontraba la cicatriz de la pelea que hace tiempo había tenido con Link.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó separándose bruscamente de la chica.

- Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tú crees… he sido tú sombra durante mucho tiempo y comparto contigo el deseo venganza…

- Tú… tú fuiste la que curo esta herida. – Le dijo tocando con su mano derecha la herida de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Estas confundido, verdad? ¿No sabes que es lo que deseas realmente? – Le preguntó volviendo a acortar la distancia que los separaba.

- No te metas en mi vida… yo hago lo que se me plazca… - Le respondió desafiándola.

- ¿Qué me dices de Link? ¿Aún deseas acabar con él? – Lo volvió a interrogar sin poner atención a su respuesta.

Dark Link vaciló un instante antes de responder a la pregunta de la joven.

- Por su puesto… Link debe desaparecer de este mundo…

- ¿Y sabes cuál es su debilidad, verdad?

- No me interesa…

- Pues debería… si no perderás irremediablemente ante él…

- ¡Claro que...!- Realizó una pausa - ¡Soy mucho más fuerte!

- ¿Eso crees...? – Le preguntó separándose levemente de él. – En ese caso… demuéstrame lo hábil que eres… - Le dijo una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado del joven, desenvainando su arma, desafiando.

- ¡AHORA VAS HA VERLO! – Le dijo también tomando su espada, dispuesto a golpear a la joven.

La chica cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente a que Dark Link se acercara. Este hecho hizo que el joven se enfureciera aún más, pero cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella, algo oprimió su pecho y se vio obligado a detener su ataque, justo cuando la espada se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Lo sabía… - Le dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos. – Te has vuelto débil… - Agregó haciendo chocar su espada contra la del joven con tal fuerza, que el arma se le escapó de las manos, dejándole un superficial corte en uno de sus dedos.

Dark Link nunca se esperó esta repentina acción, como tampoco se esperó el fuerte golpe que recibió segundos más tarde. El chico cayó al suelo y la joven aprovechó esta oportunidad para acorralarlo.

- Tú corazón y tú alma están confundidos, es por eso que nunca serás capaz de vencer a Link… - Le reveló, amenazándolo con su arma, que casi rozaba la piel del chico. – Pero… no he venido hasta aquí para ayudarte a ver la realidad…

- Entonces… ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó con impotencia al saberse derrotado.

- Tú ayuda… juntos podremos lograr grandes cosas. – Le dijo alejando su arma del joven, pero aún sin quitarse de encima de él.

- ¿Mi ayuda?... ya entiendo… vienes de parte de Ganondorf y… - Pero la chica lo calló colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del joven.

- Quiero acabar con Ganondorf, porque deseo ser libre… - Le confesó tomando una de las muñecas del chico, observando detenidamente su mano. – Porque deseo que tú seas libre… - Volvió a decirle lamiendo la sangre de la herida que el joven tenía sobre su dedo sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos.

Dark Link no se movió, algo en su mirada lo tenía paralizado. No lograba entender que era lo que esa joven buscaba realmente, pero no le importaba, su presencia extrañamente le agradaba.

- Conozco los planes de Ganondorf… y se que alguien o algo lo esta ayudando en sus planes… observa… - Le dijo apartándose de él, levantándose.

El chico la imitó y observó hacia el lugar que ella apuntaba. Extrañas criaturas se movilizaban en la oscuridad, bajo sus pies, sus movimientos lentos y vacilantes les daban un aspecto aterrador, sus miembros superiores exageradamente grandes y su boca repleta de grandes y filosos dientes puntiagudos, pero lo que más lo desconcertó fueron los extraños y brillantes símbolos que cubrían sus cuerpos.

- Ellos buscan a los traidores y a los que osaron desafiar a Ganondorf… pero no soportan la luz… aunque esa desventaja se compensa con su monstruosa fuerza…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Le preguntó mirando con desconfianza a la joven.

- Tuve…- Comenzó a responder desatando lentamente la parte superior del vestido. – El gran placer de saludarlos con anterioridad. – Le terminó de decir, al mismo tiempo que volteaba y apartaba su pelo, para que el joven pudiera observar su piel.

Dark Link observó impactado la gran y profunda herida que la chica tenía sobre su espalda, parecía como si una enorme garra hubiera desgarrado su piel.

- Estas herida… - Dijo acercando lentamente su mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron la espalda de la joven.

- ¿No me digas? – Le dijo de forma mordaz.

- Veo que tienes carácter. – Le comentó colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

La oscura joven giró repentinamente y con ambas manos tomó el rostro del chico, jalándola hasta ella, apoderándose de sus labios, Dark Link estaba tan sorprendido que durante unos segundos no supo como reaccionar.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le ordenó separándola bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qué acaso no te agrado? – Le preguntó acercándose nuevamente hasta el chico, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él.

- No permitiré que me controles. – Le dijo tomándola con algo de brusquedad de los hombros, comenzando a avanzar.

La chica retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar acorralada entre una gran pared rocosa y el oscuro joven que la observaba amenazante.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Le preguntó también desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Deberías tenerlo. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que sosteniendo las muñecas de la chica la besaba con algo de brusquedad, la joven no dudo en corresponder. – Ya que no podrás escapar. – Le advirtió juntando su cuerpo al de ella.

- No tengo la intensión de hacerlo. – Le contradijo.

* * *

La chica despertó sobresaltada, creyendo haber despertado al joven que aún la mantenía firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos.

- Link… Link… despierta. – Le dijo intentando hacer reaccionar al rubio, pero al parecer este estaba profundamente dormido.

- Sólo un minuto más… - Murmuró entre sueños atrayendo aún más a la joven hacia su cuerpo.

- Link… suéltame. – Le susurró, intentando inútilmente liberarse de sus brazos.

De pronto un extraño sonido volvió a ponerla en alerta, era el mismo ruido que había sentido mientras dormía, una especie de garras arrastrándose por el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntó logrando al fin separarse del chico.

La princesa se levantó, pero de inmediato cayó de rodillas, tenía las piernas algo acalambradas por el frió por lo que le costó algo de trabajo volver a ponerse de pie. Al estar nuevamente en pie volvió a escuchar ese extraño ruido en las lejanías, pero la oscuridad no le permitía divisar nada.

- ¿Qué será? – Se preguntó algo temerosa, comenzando a avanzar lentamente.

Zelda se alejo del lugar, internándose en la oscuridad de la montaña, hasta que al fin logró divisar una silueta en medio de las sombras.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó con la voz más segura posible.

- ¿Acaso… no me recuerdas? – La interrogó la joven acercándose lentamente.

- Eres… - Comenzó a decir sin creer lo que veía.

- Soy Dark Zelda…

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – Le preguntó comenzando a temer, había olvidado todas sus armas y no podía usar magia, porque sus poderes aún no se habían recuperado.

- Valla es una lastima… tenía la esperanza de que fuerza Link el que picara el anzuelo… - Dijo una conocida y macabra voz a sus espaldas.

- Dark Link. – Dijo volteándose sobresaltada. - ¿Ustedes… se conocen?

- No sólo eso lindura… yo y tu linda copia nos hemos hecho grandes amigos… y ahora, necesitamos de tú ayuda… - Le respondió acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – Lo interrogó temerosa de escuchar su respuesta.

- Guiarás a Link hasta su muerte… - Le respondió la oscura joven quien también se acercaba.

- ¡No pienso seguir su juego! – Exclamó retrocediendo lentamente.

- Ohh, es una verdadera lastima… - Comentó la chica de ojos escarlata sonriendo con malicia.

Zelda siguió retrocediendo, observando como los dos oscuros jóvenes avanzaban amenazantes hacía ella.

- Pero creo… que no tienes opción – Completo Dark Link, observando como la joven sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el borde.

- Abajo te esperan unos simpáticos amiguitos… - Dijo ella de manera sarcástica.

Zelda no entendía a que se referían, pero estaba tan concentrada en observar sus movimiento que no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta el límite del lugar donde se encontraba y al dar un nuevo paso hacia atrás resbaló y cayó a la parte inferior, donde un grupo de horrendas criaturas la esperaban. Al abrir los ojos la chica gritó aterrada, al ver como cinco monstruos se acercaban rápidamente hasta ella guiadas esencialmente por el ruido que había ocasionado al caer.

- Es hora de marcharnos. – Le indicó la joven, comenzando a avanzar.

Dark Link dudó un segundo al dar el primer paso y observando por última vez el lugar por donde la joven princesa había caído, apretó con fuerza los puños y miró hacia delante, ahora él no podría hacer nada.

- Si… así es…- Dijo comenzando a caminar, siguiendo a la chica.

* * *

Link se despertó alarmado al escuchar el grito de la princesa. Al abrir los ojos se percató de la ausencia de ésta y de inmediato un mal presentimiento inundó sus pensamientos.

- Zelda… - La llamó levantándose tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡Link!... ¿Escuchaste ese grito? – Le preguntó una de las jóvenes que se acercaba con el grupo.

- ¿Dónde esta la princesa? – Pregunto Nayru, notando la ausencia de la chica.

- No lo sé… pero… no puedo quedarme aquí. – Les dijo comenzando a correr hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el grito.

- ¡Link, espera! – Exclamó Din, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Debemos alcanzarlo… se ha marchado sin sus armas… - Dijo Farore preocupada.

- Al igual que la princesa… - Comentó Ralph, quien presentía que esto no terminaría bien.

Link ya se había alejado demasiado, buscaba desesperadamente en medio de la oscuridad a la chica, pero cuando al fin logró divisarla ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Esas criaturas! – Dijo observando aterrado a las monstruosa bestias que caminaban y arrastraban consigo a la chica, a punto de atravesar las sombras.

El joven no podía creer que esas monstruosas criaturas se encontraran en Hyrule, no era posible que atravesaran… o por lo menos eso era lo que había creído.

- No se la llevaran. – Dijo con determinación, antes dar un gran salto para bajar.

De inmediato comenzó a correr tras las bestias, tres de ellas parecieron oírlo porque voltearon a esperar que él se acercara, mientras las otras dos siguieron avanzando, atravesando la oscuridad con la princesa como rehén.

Link retrocedió un paso, llevando su mano hasta el lugar donde llevaba su espada y fue en ese momento cuando se percató que no las traía consigo. Las criaturas avanzaron sin vacilar, Link retrocedió uno pasos, sin saber que hacer, él conocía a la perfección la fuerza que esos monstruos poseían…

- _Zelda… - _Pensó con frustración al ser testigo, nuevamente de cómo la joven se le escapaba de sus manos…

**Continuará…**

Bueno a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última corrección que hice XD, aunque creo que de aquí en adelante los capítulos si que son más largos... cielos... no se como se me ocurrió tanta tontería XD ahora leo esto y me extraño jajaja menos mal que tenía que parecerse al TP XD y ni un parecido tiene jajaja, bueno es un fic x sólo con algunos elementos del TP XD

**((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada))**

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer enormemente su apoyo non, en verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo… un especial saludo a… **Dialirvi, lagenerala, Savyna, Miko Rowan Tonks, Guenhwyar, Itako Asakura 17 y Fox McCloude.**

Se despide atte Zilia K n.n


	36. Camino al Palacio del Crepúsculo

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 35: Camino al Palacio del Crepúsculo .-.-.-.**

Link no podía creer lo que veía, desde el borde la peligrosa escarpada sobre la que se encontraba el chico observó a las cinco monstruosas bestias avanzando lentamente hacía el oscuro portal y con ellos llevaban a la joven, inconciente.

- ¡Esas criaturas! – Dijo alarmado al reconocerlas. - _No puede ser posible que esos monstruos estén aquí… ¿Cómo atravesaron hasta está dimisión?... _

Definitivamente algo estaba sucedido y ese algo de seguro no era nada bueno, el hecho de que las extrañas criaturas que habían invadido Twilight Realm estuvieran en Hyrule indicaba que ambas dimensiones estaban comenzando a mezclarse con gran rapidez o mejor dicho que el mundo crepuscular estaba comenzando a apoderarse completamente de Hyrule, si no lograban encontrar una solución al problema seguramente Hyrule desaparecía bajo las sombras…

- ¡No se la llevaran! – Les gritó con determinación, bajando de un salto a la parte inferior de la empina escarpada.

No podía permitir que esos monstruos se llevaran consigo a la princesa, no había forma de saber que era lo que le sucedería si atravesaba el portal, ni mucho menos lo que esas criaturas pretendían hacer con la chica.

De inmediato comenzó a correr tras las bestias, tres de ellas parecieron haberlo oído, por lo que se detuvieron y voltearon a esperar a que él se acercara, mientras las otras dos siguieron avanzando perdiéndose entre las sombras con la joven como su rehén.

Link retrocedió un paso, buscando instintivamente su espada, pero en ese momento se percató de que no llevaba ninguna de sus armas consigo, estaba completamente indefenso y ahora las monstruosas criaturas comenzaban a acercarse a paso lento y vacilante hacía él, arrastrando sus enormes brazos y mostrando sus larga corrida de afilados dientes.

- _Zelda… - N_o podía quitarse de la mente a la chica, que nuevamente se escapaba de sus manos. – _No puedo permitir que se la lleven…_

Los tres monstruos lo rodearon, ahora que la distancia que los separaba era sólo de unos metros, Link pudo notar el enorme tamaño que poseían, eran casi de su porte y eso que caminaban en cuatro patas inclinados levemente hacía adelante.

- _¿Por qué no me atacan? – S_e preguntó confundo, viendo como las criaturas caminaban en círculos a su alrededor.

Link avanzó un paso y en ese momento las tres bestias se detuvieron y dirigieron sus cabezas hacia él, una de ellas se acercó peligrosamente y levantando una de sus patas intentó cortar al joven con sus garras, el chico esquivo el ataque dando un ágil salto hacia atrás, pero ahora era otra de las criaturas la que lo atacaba, esta vez por la espalda, aunque nuevamente el intento de golpearlo fue fallido, la tercera logró sostenerlo de una de sus piernas y con un jalón lo aventó al suelo.

- No te será tan fácil. – Dijo golpeando con una de sus manos el largo brazo de la criatura, que seguía arrastrándolo, acercándolo a ella.

* * *

Los tres oráculos y el joven hechicero se detuvieron al borde de la escarpada y observando la aterradora escena, tres criaturas que nunca en su vida habían visto paleaban entre ellas queriendo ser las primeras en dar el primer golpe al joven que inútilmente trababa de liberarse.

- ¡Link! – Gritó la más pequeña de los oráculos, al ver al joven en medio de una peligrosa pelea.

- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó la joven pelirroja atónita.

- Que importa… debemos ayudarlo. – Le respondió Nayru tomándola del brazo y empujándola a bajar.

Ralph siguió a las jóvenes tomando a Farore entre sus brazos ayudándola a bajar.

- ¡LINK! – Lo llamó esta vez Din quien traía entre sus manos la espada del chico.

El Hylian al escuchar la voz de la joven se alarmó, las criaturas detuvieron su lucha de pronto y levantaron sus rostros olfateando el aire.

- ¡No se muevan! – Les advirtió el chico al grupo que se acercaba.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida Farore.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, por lo que los jóvenes a penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, una de las criaturas, movilizándose a una velocidad increíble se acercaba rápidamente hasta el grupo. Todos se detuvieron de golpe y se vieron obligados a dispersarse cuando la criatura intentó golpearlos usando sus largos y desarrollados brazos.

- _Que rápido es… - _Pensó la chica peliazul, quien había sido salvada por Ralph que ahora se encontraba sobre ella. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Tú lo estas? – La interrogó él incorporándose, sin dejar de observar a la chica.

- Si… gracias… - Le respondió también incorporándose. – Estás… herido. – Le dijo preocupada al ver que la capa del chico se encontraba rasgada y manchada por la sangre, cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

- No te preocupes… no es nada, sólo fue un pequeño rasguño…- Le aseguro. - Esas criaturas son increíblemente veloces, nunca había visto algo como eso. – Le comentó mirando de reojo a la bestia que parecía dudar al decidir a quien atacar primero.

- Déjame revisar esa herida… - Le dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta el hombro del joven, rozando suavemente la tela manchada de sangre de su ropa.

- No hay tiempo para eso ahora… – Insistió él, tomando la mano de la joven con la suya. – Yo estaré bien...

Nayru tenía la intención de responder, pero se contuvo al percatarse de la presencia de la joven peliverde que se acercaba corriendo al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡¿Se encuentran bien? – Les preguntó alarmada hincándose sobre el suelo, observando a los dos jóvenes con preocupación.

- Si – Respondieron al unísono.

Por otra parte Din había logrado esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo, pero ahora se encontraba muy distanciada del grupo y si intentaba acercarse seguramente la bestia volvería a atacarla, en especial por el hecho de que ahora la criatura se acercaba a paso firme hacía el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

- _Tengo que hacer algo._ – Pensó viendo al monstruo avanzar. – Debo… entregarle esto a Link…- Susurró viendo la espada que aún sostenía.

La chica lentamente comenzó a retroceder, tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención de a monstruosa criatura.

_- No lo comprendo… es… como si buscara algo… tal vez… no... no puede ser… ellos no saben de su existencia…_ - Pensó al mismo tiempo que se veía acorralada gracias a la oportuna aparición de una gran escarpada en su camino. –_No puedo seguir retrocediendo… no tengo otra opción... debo… arriesgarme…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven se abalanzó contra la bestia, esta al ver que la chica se movía rápidamente reaccionó furiosa, un segundo antes de chocar de frente contra el monstruo la joven cambio bruscamente de dirección, ahora corría hacia el lugar donde Link aún luchaba contra las bestias.

- ¡LINK… TÚ ESPADA! – Le gritó lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el arma, tratando de que está cayera lo más cercana al joven.

La espada se estrelló con fuerza sobre el suelo a unos dos metros de donde el joven se encontraba. Link al verla trató de alcanzarla, pero le era imposible moverse, la criatura tenía sus garras enterradas en la piel de su pierna y no parecía dispuesta a liberarlo.

- Maldito monstruo. – Dijo tomando una piedra del suelo y lanzándola al rostro a la criatura.

La bestia chilló al recibir el golpe de la piedra que el joven había lanzado y se vio obligada a liberar al Hylian. Link aprovechó esta oportunidad y se arrastró como pudo hasta conseguir alcanzar el arma, justo a tiempo para defenderse del nuevo ataque que esta vez le propinaba la segunda bestia.

- ¡Ya me harte de ustedes! – Les gritó levantándose de un salto mirando de manera amenazante a las criaturas que nuevamente se acercaban.

Link se abalanzó contra una de las dos, y con su espada logró cortarla en dos, antes de que el monstruo pudiera siquiera notarlo, ya había desparecido, desvaneciéndose por completo en la oscuridad. La otra criatura volteo furiosa hacía el chico, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus enormes garras, pero ninguno de sus ataques fueron efectivos, el joven lograba esquivarlos con una facilidad increíble.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba Din, quien había sido alcanzada por la monstruosa criatura, que ahora se encontraba delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

- No se lo que seas… pero… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. – Le advirtió mientras frotaba sus manos. – ¡Te demostraré el gran poder del oráculo de las estaciones! – Le aseguró al mismo tiempo que una gran llamarada chocaba contra la desprevenida criatura.

El monstruo no soportó la gran luz y calor del fuego de Din, y con último aterrador quejido su cuerpo fue calcinado, desapareciendo entre las llamas.

- Eso fue excelente Din. – La felicitó el joven al acercarse, él por su parte también había acabado de un sólo golpe a la bestia. – Gracias por tú ayuda... – Le dijo una vez que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Lamento mucho la tardanza… veo, que fuiste herido en el combate… se ve que ese monstruo no estaba dispuesto a soltarte. – Le comento viendo la profunda marca que habían dejado las garras de la criatura sobre la piel del joven.

- Esto no es nada… - Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida. - En serio, estoy muy bien… – Insistió al ver la mirada desconfiada que la joven le dedicaba.

El chico sabía que lo que decía era mentira, hasta el momento había estado tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor que ahora sentía sobre su pierna derecha, la herida era mucho más profunda de lo que parecía y además no dejaba de sangrar.

La chica se hincó sobre suelo y tirando una de las largas tiras de tela roja que estaban unidas a su traje, cubrió la herida del joven, apretándola con fuerza para detener la hemorragia.

- Esto ayudará por ahora. – Le dijo volviendo a levantarse, acercándose al chico. – Eres muy fuerte, Link... - Ahora dedicándole una sonrisa, clavando sus ojos rubí sobre la mirada apenada del joven. – Estoy empezando a comprender porque tienes tanto éxito con las chicas...

El Hylian comenzó a sentirse nervioso por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba la joven, los ojos de ella brillaban en medio de la oscuridad y hacían perfecto contraste con su pelo que se agitaba con el viento y su tez perfectamente bronceada.

- Este… yo… - Dijo tartamudeando llevando una de sus manos hasta su nuca. – No… no se a que te refieres… - Le dijo desviando la mirada.

- Tú alma es pura y tú corazón es noble… estoy segura que la princesa te ama tanto como tú a ella… - Declaró llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro del joven. - Como me gustaría estar en su lugar… - Susurró muy bajo.

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto él al no lograr escuchar con claridad las últimas palabras de la joven, apartando la mano de la chica de su rostro.

- No tiene importancia… - Le respondió alejándose del joven, al mismo tiempo que juntaba ambas manos sobre su pecho y miraba el cielo oscurecido. – _Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar…_

_- _¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó él confundido por el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica.

- Hay algo que debes saber Link…

- No comprendo de que me estas hablando. – Le dijo aún más confundido que antes.

- Si el destino lo hubiera querido, seguro les habría evitado tantos problemas… - La chica volteo, quedando de frente al joven, extendió sus brazos y junto la palma de sus manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. – Creo… que esto les pertenece…

El chico observó como un misterioso brillo aparecía sobre las manos de la joven justo en el momento en que ella pronunciaba las últimas palabras, un instante después ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, en los cuales el pudo distinguir un fugaz destello antes de que el brillo desaparecía.

- Esto les hará falta para ingresar al Templo del Tiempo… - Le explicó separando sus palmas dejando a la vista un objeto esférico, bastante peculiar.

- El... el último cristal… - Aún no podía creer lo que veía.

- La tercera llave es tuya. – Le dijo entregándole el cristal. – Creo que lo mínimo que mereces es una explicación, seguramente te estarás preguntando por que yo poseo el cristal… - Antes de continuar hizo una breve pausa, suspirando. - Todo sucedió hace un tiempo, cuando Farore fue atacada, creía que el cristal ya no estaría seguro dentro del calabozo, fue por eso que usando mis poderes lo extraje… lamentablemente cuando ustedes ingresaron a la Morada del Sol yo no estaba consciente, además mi mente era un verdadero caos gracias al encantamiento que Ralph había usado conmigo, por lo que no logré recordar este echo hasta hace muy poco… lamento haberles causado tantos problemas…

Link escuchó atentamente la explicación de la joven, aún no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado lo que buscaban se encontraba justo delante de ellos, pero en el momento en que pretendía responderle una conocida voz llamó su atención, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡LINK… DIN! – Escucharon que los llamaban.

Ambos voltearon y observaron como los tres jóvenes se acercaban corriendo, segundos más tarde Farore, Nayru y Ralph llegaron hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, pero nadie se atrevió ha hablar, un silencio casi sepulcral invadió la atmósfera, hasta que al fin el oráculo de las Eras decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Dónde esta la princesa? – Pregunto Nayru, mirando interrogante al chico.

- No lo se con exactitud… dos de las criaturas que nos atacaron se la llevaron al mundo crepuscular… no pude hacer nada… - Respondió bajando la mirada abatido. – En verdad… lo lamento. – Dijo apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Tal vez aún estés a tiempo de alcanzarlos…- Le dijo Farore tratando de darle ánimos - Además… la princesa Zelda es fuerte… estoy segura que se encuentra bien, ella no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Si… tienes razón… - Dijo levantando la mirada, recuperando su espíritu - ¡Es por eso que debo partir ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder! – Agregó con viveza al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar.

- ¡Link, espera! – Lo detuvo la más joven de los oráculos sosteniendo del brazo. – ¿No te iras sin esto, verdad? – Le preguntó indicándole el escudo que ella llevaba consigo.

- Ehh… este… gracias – Le respondió tomando el objeto con algo de torpeza.

- Creo que estos también te harán falta – Le dijo la joven peliazul, acercándose con el arco, las flechas y otros objetos.

- Gracias nuevamente… han sido de gran ayuda. – Les agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia antes de partir.

- ¡Ve con cuidado! – Le aconsejó Nayru viendo como el chico se alejaba corriendo.

Link escuchó la voz de la joven pero aún así no volteo, ahora su objetivo era uno sólo y no había tiempo para retroceder… ni siquiera vaciló un segundo al momento al divisar las sombras que se encontraban delante de él y como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, se adentro en la oscuridad atravesando el umbral que separaba aún ambas dimensiones…

El paisaje cambio radicalmente de un lugar a otro, ahora no se encontraba sobre las escarpadas montañas de Hyrule, sino que en medio de un espeso bosque y lúgubre, cubierto por una densa niebla, que humedecía la atmósfera y que dificultaba enormemente la visibilidad.

- No… otra vez no… - Dijo hincándose sobre el suelo respirando de manera agitada y entrecortada, sintiendo el ya conocido malestar que le ocasionaba el transformarse.

Y en medio de la oscuridad el aullido de una criatura nocturna irrumpía nuevamente el silencio, arrastrando un largo y profundo murmullo entre las sombras, un murmullo que fue perdiéndose gradualmente en la distancia…

* * *

El joven se encontraba muy ensimismado, sentado sobre el rocoso suelo admiraba el comienzo de un nuevo día, un amanecer oscuro y sombrío, donde las nubes de polvo y ceniza aún cubrían gran parte del cielo, ocultando lo que posiblemente sería un desgastado sol.

- Muy pronto este mundo desaparecerá… las sombras reinaran sobre luz para siempre... – Dijo sin tomarle real importancia a sus palabras. – Es inútil luchar… no lo comprendo… ¿cómo es posible que aún tengan esperanzas…? - Se preguntó llevando una de sus manos a la frente agobiado por las dudas.

No entendía el porque, pero a pesar de intentarlo una y otra vez le era imposible quitarse de la cabeza a Link y a la princesa, ambos lo habían hecho ver el mundo con otros ojos, le habían mostrado un camino donde él podía ser el forjador de su propio destino.

- ¿Por qué no me es posible dejar de lado la oscura esencia que me condena a vivir en las sombras?... acaso… ¿será posible abandonar este injustificado odio, que me ha impulsado a seguir durante años?... No… no puedo… es ilógico… son estos sentimientos los que me han creado… son el pilar de mi esencia… si los abandono ahora no seré nada… nadie…

- ¿Por qué cuestionas tú existencia? – Escuchó que le preguntaba una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

De inmediato se levantó y al voltear se encontró de frente con el pálido rostro de la joven, que lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

- Pensé que estarías muy lejos… - Le dijo tratando de adivinar las intensiones de la chica.

- ¿Es eso lo que deseas? – Le preguntó acercándose más a él, colocando una de sus manos sobre el brazo del joven.

- No lo sé. – Le respondió llevando una de sus manos la mejilla de la joven.

Los brillantes ojos escarlata de ambos parecían examinar con cautela los movimientos del otro, con recelo. Ella fingía ser fuerte, fría y calculadora, trataba de aparentar la seguridad que en su alma no existía, sabía que él la observaba, pero en esos momentos no la estaba mirando a ella y eso, le dolía, aunque no quería reconocerlo.

- En apariencia eres igual a ella… – Le dijo llevando la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla de la chica a su cuello, recorriendo lentamente la tersa piel de ella. -… pero tú mirada no tiene expresión alguna… en tus ojos me es imposible ver reflejado algún sentir… ni alegría…ni odio… ni coraje… eres… como una muñeca sin alma…

- ¿Eso crees? – Le volvió a preguntar apretando con fuerza el puño de la mano que aún tenía libre, tratando de fingir indiferencia antes las duras, pero a la vez muy reales palabras del joven.

- Es eso lo que tú me has mostrado… - Le corrigió él, notando un casi imperceptible cambio en su facciones.

- Porque no me has dado la cabida para algo más… no puedo mirarte de otra forma si se que cada vez que me miras observas a otra… yo nací con el único propósito de obedecer a mi creador… - Le comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

- En ese caso no entiendo que demonios estás haciendo aquí… ve con él… con Ganondorf, el es tú amo… - Le dijo sosteniéndola de sus brazos de una manera nada delicada.

- ¡NO! – Le gritó ella soltándose de su agarre, volteando con la intensión de que él no pudiera ver su rostro. – Nunca… nunca vuelvas ha repetir eso…- Le dijo con la voz quebrada, tratando de contener los sentimientos reprimidos que luchaban por aflorar. – Yo… deseo estar contigo… - Le confesó en un susurró casi imperceptible.

El joven no respondió, sólo se dedicó a observarla… ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse, ni mucho menos a tocarla, pero luego, cuando se percató de la entrecortada respiración de Dark Zelda, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien…

- _No puede ser posible que ella… que ella este llorando… ¿O si?... – S_e preguntó, creyendo firmemente que eso no era posible. – _¿Acaso… la habré juzgado de manera equivocada…?_

- No me importa… si nunca llegas… a creerme…- Ya no podía soportarlo, había reprimiendo sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo y ya no podía soportarlo más. – Se que no debo… se que posiblemente sea una muñeca sin alma… pero… si no la tengo… entonces ¿Qué es esto que siento? – Continuó llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.

Dark Link se acercó a la joven y sin saber porque la abrazo, no sólo dejando a la joven sorprendida, sino que él mismo parecía confundido por sus propios actos, pero aún así no la soltó y menos pretendía hacerlo cuando se percato que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia. Era extraño pero parte de aquellas palabras le habían llegado muy profundo en su ser, de una u otra manera sentía que comprendía a la perfección la confusión en el corazón y la mente de ella.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – Le preguntó al sentir como el apoyaba su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

- No lo sé… - Fue la simple respuesta del joven.

- Eres un tonto… - Le dijo ella esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

El chico la liberó un poco del abrazo, sólo para poder girarla. Con suma delicadeza limpio el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado, sin dejar de observarla, ahora la mirada de ella era diferente, la máscara que había ocultado su verdadero rostro comenzaba a trisarse y ahora por primera vez podía ver la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos. Ella por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, en estos momentos se encontraba indefensa.

- No se lo que me pasa… estoy… muy confundido… - Le confesó tomando el mentón de la joven, obligándola a levantar la mirada. – Siempre creí que el único propósito de mi existencia era llevar a cabo mi venganza… pero ahora siento que ese sentimiento que antes me impulsaba a perdido fuerzas… por eso me siento perdido… yo…

No le fue posible continuar, en un rápido movimiento ella había tomado el rostro del joven entre sus manos y colocándose de puntillas, había sellado con sus labios los del joven, en un apasionado beso. Dark Link tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo decidió corresponderle, posando ambas manos tras la nuca de la chica, profundizando aquel beso, con un vehemente deseo.

- ¿Qué… fue…eso? – Le preguntó él de manera agitada, tratando de regular su respiración al separarse.

- Lo… mismo… te pregunto… - Le respondió aún sin creer la apasionada respuesta que el joven le había dado a su inicial atrevimiento.

- Esto… no es correcto… - Dijo tratando de auto-convencerse de que lo que estaba sucediendo no era real.

- ¿Quién… lo dice? – Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo lo que por su mente pasaba.

- Nuestras esencias… el destino… nuestro origen…

- ¿Acaso… no tenemos derecho a caminar… por los senderos… que nosotros elijamos? – Lo volvió a interrogar.

- _¿Por qué no?_ – Se cuestiono el mismo. – Claro que podemos… pero antes… debemos acabar con el maldito que nos uso como juguetes para cumplir sus planes… - Le respondió dejando de lado sus dudas, abrazando a la joven por su estrecha cintura, acercando nuevamente su cuerpo al suyo.

- Así será… - Le aseguró ella, pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del joven. - Nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de ello. – Le susurro junto a su oído.

Dark Link esbozó una cómplice sonrisa a su compañera, ahora comprendía que ella, mejor que nadie, podía entenderlo, porque ambos compartían pensamientos, sentimientos y dudas… su origen era el mismo y sus motivaciones ahora eran las mismas…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó al notar que el chico se detenía a escasos centímetros de sus labios. - ¿Tienes miedo? – Lo volvió a interrogar, susurrándole de manera provocadora.

- Nunca… - Le respondió con seguridad, eliminando definitivamente la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Dark Zelda dejo que esta vez fuera el chico el que tuviera el completo control de la situación, el pelinegro disfrutaba cada una de las caricias que le otorgaba la joven, que recorría su cuerpo de manera atrevida, por supuesto que él no se quedaría atrás… al acabar el apasionado beso, en un impulso de deseo Dark Link mordió el labio inferior de la chica, sintiendo como esta se estremecía entre sus brazos…

- Parece… que lo disfrutas… - Le comentó entre besos.

- Tú… no pareces… estar sufriendo… - Le susurró ella entre suspiros, deshaciéndose rápidamente del cinturón del joven.

El chico guió a la joven hasta el suelo, recostándola con cuidado, ella arqueando un poco su espalda le permitió al joven degustar de la exquisita piel de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse casi con desesperación de las incomodas armaduras de sus ropas…

* * *

Ahora avanzaba sigilosamente en medio de la oscuridad y la espesa neblina, como una ágil criatura nocturna, sus patas parecían sentir el movimiento de las criaturas de se desplazaban en la distancia, su desarrollado oído percibía hasta el más tenue de los sonidos de la noche y su sensible olfato le permitía seguir con claridad el rastro de las criaturas que se habían llevado a la princesa.

- No dejaré que se escapen… - Susurró por lo bajo, para que sólo él pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

De vez en cuando el rastro se le hacía algo confuso, por lo que se veía obligado a detenerse y hacer uso de sus otros sentidos para determinar el camino correcto, pero no tardaba más de un minuto en volver a retomar la marcha.

- _Alguien se acerca. – _Pensó ocultándose detrás de un grueso tronco, esperando pacientemente a la criatura que avanzaba hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba. – _No es uno… son más… - D_etermino al apoyar su oído contra el suelo, escuchando con gran claridad los pasos que se acercaban. – _Serán…_

Tal como lo había determinado, segundos más tarde pudo distinguir en medio de la niebla la silueta de dos criaturas… una mucho más visible que la otra…

- ¿Estas segura que lo escuchaste por aquí?

- Por supuesto… incluso si mi oído me engaña, mi olfato no puede hacerlo… estoy segura que Link ha regresado… no puedo estar equivocada. - Le respondió con gran certeza de lo que decía.

- Yo creo que te estas imaginando cosas… - Le dijo tratando de convencerla de lo contrarió, a pesar de que él mismo sabía que el joven había regresado. – _¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pesar en él?... – S_e preguntó, tratando de buscar una explicación a la gran atención que la joven loba ponía en ese extraño. -_ Todo este tiempo que hemos estado solos no has podido sacártelo de la cabeza… en cada conversación que tenemos siempre esta él… _

Link, que aún se mantenía oculto en las sombras, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, acercándose hacía las dos criaturas, ahora completamente seguro de su identidad, al escuchar sus voces no le había cabido ninguna duda que se trataba de Celina e Ichiro.

- Y no lo estas Celina. – Dijo el joven lobo acercándose por atrás.

- ¡Link! – Exclamó la loba emocionada, girando rápidamente para poder ver al aludido. – No puedo creerlo… has… regresado…

- Valla, creo que tenías razón Celina… lamento mucho haber puesto en duda tu palabra. – Le dijo disculpándose. – Es un gusto volver a verte Link. – Continuó dirigiéndose esta vez a él.

Link los observó durante un segundo, y se percató que incluso ahora, que se encontraban tan cerca, le era difícil distinguir entre la silueta de la loba y la densa neblina, su pelaje blanco le ayudaba a camuflarse perfectamente con el ambiente y era por esto que le costaba distinguirla en medio de la oscuridad.

- Me alegra mucho encontrarlos… y ver que se encuentran con vida y a salvo… - Les dijo mientras avanzaban juntos.

- La verdad es que no ha sido nada fácil el mantenernos con vida hasta ahora… por alguna razón los climas en Twilight están muy cambiantes, todo parece confuso y esas criaturas monstruosas nos siguen de cerca… es como si supieran por adelantado cada uno de nuestros movimientos… - Le explicó el lobo oscuro.

- Además… hace semanas que no vemos a Midna… sólo espero que nada malo le haya sucedido, si sus antiguos aliados la capturaran dudo que tenga alguna esperanza… - Agregó la chica, algo abatida.

- No lo sé Celina… creo que en todo esto hay algo muy extraño, algo que no encaja…

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ichiro? – Le preguntó, sin comprender a lo que él se refería.

- Esa tal Midna no me es de confianza, dime… nunca te has puesto a pensar porque cada vez que Link se va ella también desaparece…

- Tal vez este oculta en algún sitio, recuerda que esta siendo perseguida. – Se aventuro a decir la chica.

- Y si no es así… si durante este tiempo sólo ha estado fingiendo estar de nuestro lado.

- No lo creo, nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, su hubiera deseado traicionarnos lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo… eso… puedo asegurártelo.

Link hasta el momento no se había involucrado en la conversación, incluso ni siquiera se podría afirmar que estaba poniendo atención a lo que decían, su mente en estos momentos sólo era ocupada por un único pensamiento, encontrar a las criaturas que se habían llevado a Zelda… Celina se percató de lo distraída mirada del joven lobo, preocupándose.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – Lo interrogó la joven loba, parándose delante de Link, obligándolo a detenerse. - ¿En qué piensas?

- Necesito encontrarla… - Le dijo bajando la mirada, para que ella no pudiera notar la gran preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Encontrarla? – Le volvió a preguntar. - ¿A quién buscas? ¿A Midna? – Insistió, presintiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

- Debemos seguir. – Le respondió avanzando nuevamente.

Celina se quedó paralizada al ver como Link pasaba junto a su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

- Parece que se le ha perdido algo muy importante. – Le comentó Ichiro al pasar junto a la joven loba. – Asúmelo Celina… ya le entregó su corazón a alguien y contra eso… no puedes hacer nada…

La joven loba miró sorprendida al chico, que ahora iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante… sus palabras habían sido muy duras, pero a la vez ciertas, aún no lograba comprender porque se lo había dicho, pero si sabía que él también había notado este extraño sentimiento que el joven había despertado en ella.

- _Debo decírselo… no me gusta verlo así… - _Pensó retomando la marcha, alcanzando a los dos lobos. – Link… - Lo llamó, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que diría.

- ¿Si? – Le preguntó él, respondiendo a su llamado.

- Creo saber a donde se llevaron a la princesa. – Le dijo bajando la mirada. - ¿Es a ella a quién buscas? ¿No es así?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes donde esta Zelda? – Le dijo acercándose rápidamente a la joven loba, impaciente. Debía estar seguro que se refería a la princesa Zelda y no a...

- No… sólo creo saber donde pudieron haberla llevado… unas horas antes de que llegaras nosotros vimos a dos criaturas que trasladaban algo… no se lo que era, pero viajaban en la misma dirección que nosotros… seguramente pretendían llevarla hasta el Palacio del Crepúsculo…

- Entonces… debemos llegar hasta ese lugar… - Le dijo recuperando el ánimo que había perdido. – Vamos… no hay tiempo que perder.

- Espera Link, no es tan sencillo… - Le dijo Ichiro calmando al joven lobo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nosotros hemos tratado de acercarnos hasta ese lugar durante días… pero… está muy bien custodiado… el único acceso sería atravesando el cementerio…

- Entonces… no veo en donde está el problema. – Sostuvo él, impaciente por llegar hasta el palacio.

- Lo que sucede… es… - Comenzó a decir el joven lobo, pero no se atrevió a continuar.

- Ese lugar está encantado… de seguro nadie se ha acercado a ese lugar desde que los hombres de este mundo fueron condenados a vivir como bestias… - Celina fue la que decidió terminar con lo que Ichiro había comenzado.

- No me asustan los fantasmas… ni mucho menos las leyendas y supersticiones… si ese es el único camino para poder acercarnos al Palacio del Crepúsculo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea.

- Quiero que todo esto terminé de una buena vez… iré contigo Link. – Dijo con determinación la joven loba. - ¿Qué dices Ichiro?, no estás obligado ha seguir con esto… si lo prefieres, puedes esperarnos aquí.

- Claro que no… yo iré donde tú vallas Celina… - Le respondió sin pensar en lo que decía, por lo que al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué? – Lo interrogó, confundida por su respuesta.

- Digo… no es lo que piensas… - Se contradijo de inmediato. – Es sólo que… ahora… yo no tengo a donde ir… - Le dijo mintiendo.

La joven loba lo miró extrañada, su respuesta había sido muy poco convincente, pero si no era ese el motivo, no comprendía que era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir arriesgándose.

- Bueno… ya esta decidido, vamos. – Les dijo apremiándolos a continuar.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ahora los tres avanzaban guiados por Celina, que era la única de los tres que conocía el camino. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, por lo que la neblina que hasta ahora había cubierto ambiente, comenzaba lentamente a dispersarse…

* * *

Los tres oráculos y el joven hechicero aún se encontraban sobre la Montaña de la Muerte, no tenían forma de escapar, a estás alturas las sombras habían rodeado por completo el lugar, por lo que ahora se encontraban atrapados, tarde o temprano las sombras cubrirían por completo el volcán y en ese momento ellos desaparecerían junto con la montaña.

Nayru se encontraba limpiado la herida, no muy profunda en el hombro izquierdo del chico, mientras Farore revisaba con atención las paginas del libro de los secretos. La única que parecía estar en otro mundo era Din, quien miraba distraída, el oscurecido cielo de esta sombría mañana.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó la joven peliazul acercándose a su hermana.

- Pensé que estabas con Ralph. – Le dijo sorprendida de verla junto a ella.

- Ya terminé de curarlo… ahora se encuentra revisando el libro de los secretos con Farore, ella cree que tal vez el pueda ver algo diferente en sus paginas…

- ¿Y tú que crees?

- Creo que eso no fue lo que te pregunte cuando llegue. – Le respondió sentándose junto a ella. - Te veo muy abstraída, me preocupa tú actitud…

- No tienes porque, estoy perfectamente… sólo… meditaba algunas cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Pensabas en él, verdad? – La interrogó, dando justo en el clavo.

- Veo que a ti no se te puede ocultar nada… - Le comentó suspirando resignada. -… si… pensaba en él…

- No debes preocuparte, estoy segura que se encuentra bien… no se dará por vencido. – Le dijo posando una de sus manos sobre la de la joven.

- No es sólo eso… yo…

- Él te gusta. – Se adelanto Nayru.

Din miró con sorpresa a la joven, antes de responder bajo su mirada algo apenada.

- Soy una tonta… sabía de antemano lo que él sentía, pero… aún así… - Hizo una breve pausa. - Demonios, debería olvidarme de todo esto…

- Lamentablemente es imposible luchar contra el corazón…

- Pero no es correcto Nayru… nosotras como encarnaciones de las Diosas de Hyrule no deberíamos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con los mortales… - Le dijo con notable confusión.

- Eso no es así Din… los sentimientos que nos mueven a nosotras son los mismo que mueven a todos los seres… sin ellos no seríamos lo que somos… - Le dijo llevando un de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica, acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja de ella.

- Gracias Nayru… - Le dijo mientras su mirada volvía a posarse en el horizonte, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía reconfortada...

* * *

Al fin habían conseguido salir del espeso bosque, ahora avanzaban por una desierta y amenazadora pradera, por alguna razón la tranquilidad del ambiente los mantenía aún más intranquilos, algo en esta paz no era normal.

- Atravesando esta pradera se encuentra el cementerio… - Les indicó la blanca loba con gran convicción, sin detener su marcha. – En menos de una hora llegaremos…

- ¿Habías estado en este lugar antes? – Le preguntó Ichiro caminando junto a ella.

- En estás praderas si, pero nunca me he acercado lo suficiente al cementerio, he escuchado escalofriantes rumores acerca de ese lugar. – Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Link por su parte, sólo se dedicaba a seguirlos escuchando su conversación… aún se encontraba meditando como era posible que las monstruosas criaturas de las sombras llegaron hasta Hyrule, seguramente no habían llegado hasta allá por mera casualidad, alguien debía estar controlando sus movimientos…

- _Si Ganondorf está detrás de todo esto… ¿Para qué traería a Zelda hasta el Palacio del Crepúsculo…? Es ilógico, la princesa le sería de muchas más utilidad a su lado… hay… hay algo muy extraño en todo esto… - _Pensó tratando de buscar alguna lógica en los movimientos de sus enemigos.

- Miren… desde aquí se pueden apreciar las tumbas… - Comentó Ichiro llamando la atención de Link, quien inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia el frente y observó en la lejanía lo que parecían ser un gran número de lapidas ordenadas alrededor de un círculo dibujado perfectamente en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué las tumbas están ordenadas de esa forma? – Interrogó Link a sus compañeros.

- Quien sabe… hay muchas estructuras en este mundo que pertenecen a épocas antiguas… - Le respondió la joven loba.

- _Si tan sólo Midna estuviera aquí… estoy seguro que podría ayudarnos… - _Pensó recordando a la criatura.

Después de eso ninguno se atrevió a hablar nuevamente, a medida que se acercaban más y más al cementerio el ambiente parecía congelarse, por suerte sus pelajes los protegían del frío ambiente. Minutos más tarde habían llegado a las puertas del sombrío y solitario cementerio…

- Bien… ya estamos aquí, ahora… sólo debemos cruzarlo. – Dijo la joven loba deteniendo frente a las destruidas y oxidadas rejas que en un pasado, seguramente fueron las puertas del lugar.

- Creo que de cerca se ve aún más tenebroso. – Comento el Ichiro tratando de mantenerse firme.

- No se preocupen… es… sólo un cementerio, lo único que podemos encontrar son muertos. – Les comentó Link tratando de darles ánimos, aunque al parecer sus compañeros no creían lo mismo.

- Muchas gracias Link… tus palabras fueron… realmente alentadoras – le dijo ella con notable sarcasmo.

- De nada – le dijo él sonriéndole, sin percatarse del sarcasmo de la joven.

- Cielos Link, no hay caso contigo – le dijo suspirando resignada.

- ¿Vamos? – les pregunto Ichiro interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Si, claro – le respondió el chico comenzando a avanzar.

Ichiro y Celina lo siguieron de cerca, ahora caminaban de manera sigilosa, como si temieran despertar algo monstruoso, por alguna razón todos tenían un extraño presentimiento. Las tumbas ordenadas perfectamente alrededor, marcando un círculo, era el primer indicio de algo extraño, ninguno de ellos nunca había visto algo como eso… ahora que se encontraban en medio del cementerio pudieron notar que sobre el suelo habían dibujado una gran cantidad de símbolos, muy parecidos a los del portal por el cual Link vio caer por primera vez a los monstruos.

- Esperen… - Les ordenó antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera pisar el círculo que era delimitado por las tumbas.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – Le preguntó ella algo preocupada y molesta a la vez. – No me gusta nada este lugar…

- Tengo… un extraño presentimiento… - Le respondió.

- ¡Oh vamos!, no pienso quedarme en este sitio un segundo más. – Le dijo Ichiro comenzando nuevamente a avanzar.

- Ichiro, no vallas sólo… es peligroso. – Le dijo el joven siguiéndolo.

Link observó como ambos cruzaban el círculo marcado en el suelo sin ningún inconveniente.

- No sucedió nada… - Dijo por lo bajo, aún indeciso – _Tal vez… me estoy preocupando demasiado. – _Pensó apartando las extrañas ideas de su mente y comenzando a avanzar de una vez por todas.

Al pisar por primera vez el círculo sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, pero aún así decidió continuar… Ichiro y Celina lo esperaban al otro extremo del círculo, pero antes de que Link pudiera siquiera llegar hasta la mitad de este una fuerte punzada en su cabeza le impidió continuar.

- Algo anda mal. – Dijo Celina preocupada al ver como Link se detenía de pronto, respirando de manera agitada.– Tenemos que ayudarlo. – Le dijo dispuesta a retroceder.

- No, espera… - Le dijo deteniéndola, parándose frente a ella. – Es peligroso…

- ¡No me importa! – Le grito mirándolo desafiante. – Déjame pasar.

Al ver la determinación en el rostro de la joven loba, no pudo interponerse más, resignado se apartó del camino dejándole el paso libre.

- Vamos… - Le dijo aún con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó ella sin entender lo que le decía.

- No permitiré que vayas sola… si tu quieres regresar por Link, iremos juntos. – Le aclaró dispuesto a volver.

De esa manera ambos se dispusieron a regresar, pero sus intensiones se vieron interferidas por un invisible campo de fuerza que ahora rodeaba al círculo. Celina al percatarse de la situación decidió embestir el campo energético formado, con la intensión de atravesarlo, pero su intento fue inútil, al chocar contra la pared invisible una onda de choque la lanzó lejos del lugar, estrellándose contra una de las tumbas cercanas.

- ¡CELINA! – Gritó el joven cánido preocupado, corriendo hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba. - ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó una vez que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Demonios… - maldijo levantándose con algo de dificultad – eso fue doloroso – dijo agitando su cabeza tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

En el mismo instante en que la joven loba había salido despedida gracias al campo de fuerza, una desquiciada risa inundo el lugar. Link trató de ignorar el brillo de las líneas en el suelo e hizo un intento de concentrar toda su atención en la misteriosa figura que comenzaba a visualizarse sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó sin retroceder un paso.

Lentamente la figura, al principio vaporosa comenzó a tomar forma, al poco tiempo el chico pudo distinguir claramente un gigantesco rostro, monstruoso.

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando… - Le respondió abriendo por primera vez sus ojos. – Nunca creí que alguien pudiera activar ese sello… ahora… soy libre de nuevo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le volvió a preguntar sin dejar de observar sus movimientos.

- Tú cuerpo… - Le respondió observando al chico. – Tú diminuto cuerpecito será mió…

- _Este fantasma esta loco… - _Pensó retrocediendo un paso al ver la amenazante mirada que el monstruoso espectro le dedicaba.

Mientras afuera del campo, Ichiro y Celina estaban muy ocupados tratando de destruir a un grupo de tres criaturas de la oscuridad, al parecer los monstruos habían estado esperando el momento indicado para atacarlos.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó la loba abalanzándose contra su compañero, salvándolo de una segura muerte a manos de una de las tres bestias.

- Gracias… - Le dijo algo apenado por su descuido.

- No hay tiempo para eso… tengo una idea… separemos nos y tratemos de ocultarnos entre las tumbas, cuando veas que esas cosas estén distraídas será nuestra oportunidad para atacarlos...

Link trataba de esquivar los ataques del espectro, el fantasma estaba decidido a tragárselo, por lo que cada envestida abría su enorme boca con la intensión de devorárselo.

- No puedo dañarlo… - Dijo al realizar un fallido intento, tratando de atravesar el cuerpo del espectro con sus colmillos, pero lo único que consiguió fue dispersar sólo por unos segundos su cuerpo que luego de un instante volvió a adquirir la misma forma de antes.

- Es inútil… tus habilidades no te servirán de nada contra mis poderes… - Le aseguró con gran convencimiento.

- _Necesito pensar en algo… tiene que existir una forma de derrotarlo… - _Pensó corriendo alrededor del círculo en un vano intento de confundirlo.

- Ya me canse de este jueguito. – Le dijo formando un gigantesco brazo con el que logró golpear a joven, quien se estrelló con gran fuerza contra el campo de fuerza. – Tú cuerpo es mío…

Lentamente el espectro se fue acercando al joven, dispuesto a apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo algo había conseguido golpearlo.

- Lamento la tardanza…

* * *

Al despertar miró a su alrededor alarmada, se encontraba en un extraño cuarto que le parecía muy familiar, se parecía demasiado a la mayoría de las habitaciones del castillo de Hyrule, con la única diferencia que nada parecía poseer color y todo se veía viejo y descuidado.

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ – Se preguntó tratando de incorporarse.

Al tratar de levantarse se percató que no sólo el lugar extraño, sino que ahora su cuerpo tampoco era el mismo de antes.

_- ¿Qué me sucedió?_ – Pensó alarmada observando lo que antes eran sus manos. – _Tengo que salir de aquí._ – Medito haciendo un vano intento por avanzar.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un lugar completamente desconocido, con un cuerpo que no era el suyo y con un molesto collar sobre su cuello, unido a una corta cadena que terminaba sobre una de las paredes del cuarto, el cual la mantenía imposibilitada de hacer cualquier movimiento.

- _Tengo… ¿cola?_ – Se preguntó con algo de afligimiento al mirar sobre su espalda. - ¡¿En dónde estoy?

* * *

Link de inmediato dirigió su vista hacía el lugar donde había escuchado la peculiar voz, esperando que sus oídos no lo estuvieran engañando.

- ¿Midna? – Se preguntó sorprendido tratando de divisar a la criatura.

- Traté de darles alcanzo antes, pero ustedes avanzan muy rápido… – Le comentó con molestia y algo cansada. – Aunque movilizándose en cuatro patas, eso era de esperarse.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí… - Le dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad.

- Yo no puedo creer que un insignificante espectro como este haya conseguido golpearte. - Agregó ella en un tono burlón.

- ¿Insignificante? – Preguntó el fantasma furioso, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la criatura. – Tú… - Dijo sorprendido al ver a Midna. – Ese casco… con ese casco podré poseer un poder incomparable…

- Un poder que nunca será tuyo… - Le dijo de manera arrogante.

- Ya lo veremos…

Antes de que Midna pudiera hacer nada, el fantasma ya había dirigido su ataque hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, pero aún así Midna no se movió, un minuto antes que el espectro consiguiera golpearlo, Link había conseguido reaccionar.

- Ten cuidado… - Le dijo en forma de regaño al notar la tranquila mirada de Midna. – Fue una suerte que consiguiera alcanzarte a tiempo.

- Sabía que lo harías… - Le dijo sin darle gran importancia. – Ahora… acabemos de una buena vez con esto… no hay tiempo que perder…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó confundido.

- Más tarde te explicaré todo… aunque, creo que no te gustara nada…

- ¡Voy ha matarlos a ambos y me apoderare de sus cuerpos! – Les grito furioso, al notar que Link había conseguido salvar a la criatura.

Midna extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la mano sobre su casco comenzaba a movilizarse y antes de que el fantasma pudiera realizar otro movimiento había sido atrapado por el poder de la criatura.

- ¡Ahora Link! ¡No podré retenerlo por mucho tiempo, su corazón esta justo en el centro de su cuerpo! – Le gritó, haciendo que el chico reaccionara.

Link se acercó velozmente al espectro y dando un gran salto consiguió atravesarlo, cogiendo de paso una pequeña estructura, que a diferencia de todo el cuerpo, era completamente sólida.

- ¡Destrúyelo! – Le ordenó al ver que Link seguía con el pequeño corazón atrapado en su hocico.

El chico dejo caer el corazón al suelo y trató de cortarlo con sus filosas garras.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Es demasiado duro! – Se quejó comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¡Debes destruirlo, no podré retenerlo por más tiempo!

- _Maldición… ¿Qué hago?... – P_ensó tratando de buscar alguna alternativa diferente. – Ya se. – Dijo tomando nuevamente el duro corazón con su boca, sólo para poder lazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo contra el campo de energía que los rodeaba.

- ¡NOO! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a exclamar el espectro antes de sentir la fuerte descarga, en el mismo instante en que el objeto chocaba contra las paredes invisibles.

Lentamente el corazón se fue deshaciendo junto con el monstruoso fantasma, cuando este al fin había desaparecido las marcas del suelo dejaron de brillar y el campo de fuerza también fue desecho.

- ¡Celina, Ichiro! – Los llamó Link corriendo hacía ellos al ver que los monstruos de las sombras los había acorralado.

Las criaturas no supieran que fue lo que sucedió, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento Link ya se había abalanzado contra ellas y en un sólo instante había acabado con ellos, su rapidez había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que había estado en Twilight Realm.

- ¿Están bien? – Les preguntó algo agitado, acercándose hasta los dos lobos que se encontraban ocultos detrás de una lapida semi destruida.

- No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. – Le comentó Ichiro, mirándolo sorprendido.

- Yo tampoco. – Le dijo sinceramente el chico, esbozando una sonrisa, cansado.

- ¿Midna? – Preguntó Celina al ver a la criatura que se acercaba.

- Otra más… - Comentó con fastidio al escuchar la misma pregunta que Link le había hecho con anterioridad.

- Veo que tú humor no ha cambiado en nada. – Le respondió de la misma manera, fingiendo no darle importancia a su regreso.

- Me encantaría tener una amena conversación con ustedes, pero… lamentablemente no hay tiempo que perder… quiero que me respondas algo Link…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó temiendo que lo que la criatura tenía que revelarles no era nada bueno.

- ¿Dónde esta tú novia en estos momentos? – Le preguntó sin vacilar.

- ¡Zelda no es mi novia! – Le contradijo avergonzado.

- Da igual… sólo dime donde esta ella…

- Ella… - Comenzó bajando la mirada.

- Ya veo… con que eso ocurrió. – Dijo adelantándose, leyendo los pensamientos del chico.

Ichiro estaba completamente confundido, no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban, era por eso que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes Midna? – Le preguntó la joven loba impaciente.

- La princesa de Hyrule corre un grave peligro… ellos creen que Zelda es la heredera de este mundo y por eso van ha sacrificarla… la ceremonia se llevará a cavo en unas cuantas horas…

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Ichiro y Celina al mismo tiempo.

Link parecía demasiado consternado como para reaccionar, no podía creer lo que Midna acaba de rebelarles… no quería creerlo, si no llegaban a tiempo al Palacio del Crepúsculo, Zelda sería sacrificada por alguien que realmente no era…

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos! Bueno al fin terminé de corregir este capítulo XD en donde también salía el sexo de Midna cambiado jajaja XD es raro leer estoy ver que lo puse como chico XD ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando escribí esta historia? XD igual se notaba que tenía cuerpo de chica, bueno en fin... es lo que hay :P

**((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada))**

Muchísimas gracias a todas la personas que dejaron review non… un especial saludo a **Dialirvi, ****Savyna, ****Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, ****Guenhwyar, ****Itako Asakura 17, **** lagenerala, ****navi-the-fairy**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!... lamento la tardanza -.-UU y el poco inspirado título de este capi XD.


	37. El heredero de Twilight

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 36: El heredero de Twilight .-.-.-.**

El grupo se detuvo, ahora se encontraban muy cerca del palacio, pero aún les era imposible acercarse sin llamar la atención de la gran cantidad de criaturas que custodiaban la entrada.

- Debemos seguir. – Insistió con impaciencia.

- No Link, eso… - Hizo una breve pausa. - Sería como un suicidio. - Le contradijo la joven loba, aún sin comprender muy bien la motivación del joven.

Ella sabía a la perfección que esa tal Zelda, a la cual, por cierto, aún no conocía, era muy importante para él, pero también tenía muy claro que precipitándose no llegarían a ningún lado, después de todo si lograban atravesar e ingresar al palacio, no les serviría de nada, puesto que a pesar de que consiguieran llegar a tiempo para rescatar a la joven, aún no conocían la identidad del verdadero heredero, algo que realmente era de gran importancia en estos momentos.

- Lamentablemente él tiene razón, debemos avanzar, el problema es ¿por donde? – Dijo Midna mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraban sobre una colina, rodeada de pequeños arbustos que por ahora les servían de refugió. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez la situación se volvía más tensa, debían actuar rápido y tomar una decisión de una vez por todas, pero las alternativas no eran muchas y ninguna de ellas parecía ser realmente satisfactoria.

La primera era avanzar directamente por el frente, luchar contra todas las criaturas de la oscuridad que custodiaban la entrada, irrumpir en el palacio y encontrar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el sacrificio, claro que esta opción tenía dos pequeños inconvenientes, el primero era el gran escándalo que se armaría en la entrada, el cual seguramente alarmaría a las criaturas que se encontraban al interior del palacio y en segundo lugar, este hecho no solo pondría en peligro la vida de la princesa, sino además la de ellos mismos. Otra alternativa era quedarse ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada y esperar a que algo pasara, tal vez con un poco de suerte el sacrificio se llevaría a cabo a las afueras del palacio lo que les daría una buena oportunidad para atacar de manera sorpresiva, en el caso contrarió todo estaría perdido.

- Yo no esperare más. – Dijo Link perdiendo la paciencia, comenzando a avanzar.

- Alto. – Le ordenó Midna de manera autoritaria. – No debes precipitarte Link, yo también deseo salvar a la princesa, pero para hacerlo debemos entrar al castillo y si avanzamos de frente nos mataran antes de que logremos siquiera tocar las puertas.

- ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! – Hizo una breve pausa al mismo tiempo que miraba su cuerpo y observaba como todos lo miraban de manera extraña - ¡Quise decir patas! – Se corrigió. – ¡¿No se dan cuenta que se Zelda esta a punto de ser sacrificada como alguien que no es? – Les preguntó, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían muy clara la situación.

- Estoy segura que ella no permanecerá pasiva ante la situación y eso nos da algo de tiempo… por ahora. - Continuó Midna sin alterarse siquiera por las palabras del joven. – Se perfectamente el riesgo que corre la vida de Zelda, pero si no actuamos con cuidado podríamos empeorar las cosas.

Link se acercó amenazante hasta la criatura, no podía comprender como era que ella pudiera mantenerse tan tranquila en un momento como este, Midna por su parte ignoró por completo la mirada llena de furia que le dedicaba el canido, quien incluso tenía ambas puntiagudas orejas inclinadas hacía atrás en signo de enojo.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso. Ichiro quería intervenir, para tratar de evitar una pelea, pero Celina lo detuvo, indicándole sólo con la mirada, que no era una buena idea.

- Tengo una idea. – Dijo de pronto Celina, como recordando algo que había olvidado.

Midna, Link e Ichiro dirigieron sus miradas hasta la joven loba que de pronto se sintió intimidada, retrocediendo instintivamente un paso antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Hace tiempo escuche que existía pasadizos subterráneos que atravesaban desde cementerio hasta el palacio… tal vez aún se encuentren intactos…

- Bien pensado Celina, seguramente esos pasadizos se traten de antiguos acueductos, debemos encontrarlos. – La felicito Midna. – Vamos, regresemos al cementerio.

Celina e Ichiro avanzaron delante del grupo, ambos sabían que lo mejor seria darles algo de espacio a esos dos para que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias. Link no parecía moverse y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Midna, quien se percató de la extraña actitud del chico.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir aún sin mirarle, se sentía algo tonto, estaba tan preocupado por Zelda que no le era posible pensar de manera fría.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. – Le dijo antes de que Link pudiera terminar la frase. – No es necesario que te disculpes.

Link observó sorprendido a Midna, como siempre se le había adelantado y seguramente leyó sus pensamientos, en parte esto no le molestaba, de hecho ya se había acostumbrado y a estás alturas tenía muy claro que estando cerca de la criatura su mente era como un gran libro abierto. Con un suspiro y dirigiéndole una nueva mirada a Midna se inclinó sobre el suelo…

- Sube, avanzaremos mucho más rápido si vas sobre mi lomo. – Le indicó él.

Midna obedeció sin decir una palabra, en realidad para ella era mucho más cómodo que Link la cargara, en especial por lo corto de sus piernas. Una vez que la criatura se encontraba sobre él, Link comenzó a correr en dirección al cementerio, dándole rápido alcance a Celina e Ichiro.

* * *

Se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos patas, esperando pacientemente a que algo ocurriera, a estas alturas ya se había cansado de forcejear con el sumamente incomodo aro de hierro que tenía sobre el cuello.

- _Seguramente estoy en Twilight, pero… eso no puede ser posible, para que yo atravesara el portal es necesario que nuestros mundos ya hayan colisionado por completo… - _Pensó tratando de buscar un respuesta a las muchas preguntas que la agobiaban. – _Y si es así… tal vez ya no exista forma de separarlos, las sombras acabaran con toda la vida de Hyrule…_

Suspiró resignada, sin tan sólo pudiera salir de aquel cuarto, aún no tenía ni la menor idea de cual era el motivo de tenerla cautiva, hasta el momento no había visto a ninguna de las criaturas que la habían capturado, pero si la tenían encerrada y encadenada en ese cuarto, seguramente había una razón y por algún motivo sentía que era mejor no averiguarlo.

- _Este silencio no me gusta nada… ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí. – S_e dijo mirando algo distraída lo que antes fueron sus manos. – _Me pregunto si Link aún se encontrara en Hyrule…_

Esto era el colmo, había muchas cosas en que pensar y ella no podía sacarse de la mente al Hylian, no podía creer lo mucho que este joven le importaba, desde que había escapado del castillo habían pasado un sin fin de cosas y él siempre se encontró junto a ella… en estos momentos ese joven era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, su padre había muerto y de Impa no sabía absolutamente nada.

- _¿Cuántas veces he puesto tú vida en riesgo? – _Se preguntó recordando la gran cantidad de desafíos que habían tenido que enfrentar sólo para conseguir los tres cristales. – _Los cristales… - _Pensó de pronto, levantando la cabeza, con notable preocupación en su rostro. – _El último cristal… si no recuperamos la espada maestra no podremos acabar con Ganondorf. – _Se dijo aún más preocupada que antes.

Ahora no sólo se sentía inútil, sino además frustrada, en las condiciones en las que estaba le era imposible hacer algo para mejor la situación. Estaba preocupada por el futuro de Hyrule, que por cierto se veía bastante oscuro, además el paradero de ese cristal desaparecido seguía siendo un misterio, sin él no había forma de recuperar la espada maestra.

- _No puedo creer que todo haya sido en vano… no lo aceptaré… mientras exista una posibilidad, por muy pequeña que se, no me daré por vencida… _

En ese momento fue cuando por primera vez escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, de inmediato se incorporo alarmada, pero más que eso no podía hacer… sólo le restaba esperar…

* * *

- Hemos buscado en todas las tumbas y aún no conseguimos nada. – Comentó a joven loba resignándose. – Tal vez esos pasadizos subterráneos no existan…

- Aún es muy pronto para darse por vencidos, tal vez no estemos buscando en el lugar correcto… - Dijo Ichiro tratando de animar al grupo.

Link detuvo su búsqueda, para admirar su alrededor, la verdad es que a simple vista no había nada que pareciera realmente sospechoso, todo parecía estar en orden, si realmente existían esos supuestos acueductos, están muy bien ocultos.

- _Un acueducto, tal vez… es una posibilidad. – _Pensó percatándose de algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. -_… _Midna… ¿Qué es un acueducto? – Le preguntó a la criatura que aún se encontraba sobre su espalda.

Midna observó interrogante al joven, la criatura estaba muy ensimismada pensando en un sin fin de posibles lugares en donde podría encontrarse un acceso a esos túneles subterráneos, por lo que la pregunta de Link la había tomado desprevenida.

- ¿Un acueducto? – Dijo repitiendo la pregunta del joven. – Mmm… - Murmuró llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla, meditando. – Es una especie de conducto o túnel subterráneo creado de forma artificial, con ellos se traslada agua de un lugar a otro. – Le respondió al fin, sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta.

- Exacto…- Dijo aún muy pensativo.

- ¿Y que tiene de interesante eso? – Preguntó la joven loba, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación entre Midna y Link.

- El agua. – Respondió con simpleza el chico.

- ¿El agua? – Repitió ella aún sin entender, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió lo que Link quería decir. - ¡Es cierto, el sonido del agua!

De esa manera los tres lobos comenzaron a concentrarse en busca del agua, con su desarrollado sentido de la audición este trabajo no les sería muy difícil, si tenían algo de suerte en poco tiempo encontrarían lo que estaban buscando.

- Valla Link, verdaderamente me sorprendes. – Le comentó Midna. – Ciertamente es una gran idea… ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió?

- Creo que está vez debo agradecérselo a Zelda, durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me ha enseñado que muchas veces las respuestas se encuentran donde menos las esperamos.

Su mente divago por unos segundos en recuerdos del pasado, no sabía como, pero la joven princesa se había transformado en el pilar fundamental en su vida, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar su existencia sin haberla conocido.

- Zelda es fuerte… estará bien…

- Sólo espere que logremos llegar a tiempo, no podría perdonarme si algo llega a pasarle…

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, ahora Link tenía toda su atención puesta en detectar el sonido del agua, si realmente existía algún conducto bajo tierra, esa sería la forma más rápida para detectarlo.

Pasados unos minutos logró escuchar al fin lo que buscaba, el sonido era muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero era inconfundible, estaba seguro que bajo el se movilizaba algo líquido, incluso podía escuchar una que otra gotita que caí sobre el piso, seguramente producto de unas paredes húmedas.

- Escucho algo. – Le avisó a Midna, quien trato de agudizar su oído.

- No logro oír nada. – Se encontraba algo fastidiada, a pesar de que el casco le ayudaba agudizando mucho de sus sentidos, no le era muy beneficioso a la hora de escuchar.

- Estoy seguro de ello. – Comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, deteniéndose cada dos pasos, juntando su puntiaguda oreja al suelo, tratando de aumentar la persepción del sonido.

- Link, ten cuidado. – Le advirtió cuando sin darse cuenta el joven se adentraba en una especie de densos matorrales.

- Es aquí. – Dijo al fin, ni siquiera había escuchado la advertencia de la criatura. – En este lugar se puede oír claramente.

- Pero no hay nada. – Miró a su alrededor tratando de asegurarse que de si ciertamente no se veía nada fuera de lo normal.

- Estoy seguro que en este sitió debe haber algo, puedo escuchar el sonido del agua e incluso olerla. – Dijo olfateando el aire.

- Pensé que el agua era inodora. – Lo miró con notable suspicacia.

- Si, pero la humedad de un lugar encerrado es inconfundible. – Insistió, comenzando a raspar suavemente el suelo con sus patas. – Lo encontré. – Ahora comenzaba a excavar con gran rapidez.

Midna se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra a agitaba delante de su cabeza, tratando de apartar parte del polvo y tierra que había quedado suspendido en el aire.

- Te lo dije. – Comentó apartándose un poco para que Midna pudiera observar la entrada oculta. – Ahora sólo hay que quitar la tapa.

- Yo me encargare de ello, trae a Celina e Ichiro, diles que ya no sigan buscando.

Link obedeció, pero antes de comenzar a avanzar se inclinó sobre el suelo para permitirle a Midna bajar de su lomo, una vez que la criatura se encontraba de pie en el suelo él se alejó del lugar en busca de los demás.

- Se nota que esta cosa no ha sido movida en años. – Dijo antes de comenzar a concentrase.

Segundos más tarde la mano de su casco volvió a formarse, sin ninguna dificultad esta se amoldo al borde la piedra que tapaba la entrada y sin esfuerzo alguno la quito del lugar. Al instante un horrendo hedor a humedad comenzó a salir del agujero que ahora estaba libre.

-_ Cielos, creo que Link tenía razón… desde hoy nunca podré olvidar este inconfundible aroma._ – Se vio obligada a taparse la nariz.

- Es asqueroso. – Comentó la joven loba al atravesar los matorrales.

- Espero no perdernos allí dentro, no sería… agradable.

- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. – Les dijo Link, atravesando sin problemas el agujero.

Todos pudieron escuchar el sonido del agua, cuando Link cayó en ella.

- ¿Link, estas bien? – Preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- No se preocupen, todo está muy tranquilo acá abajo. – Respondió alentando a los demás para que lo imitaran.

- Tú primero. – Celina retrocedió mientras miraba con algo de desconfianza el lugar.

- Nada de eso las damas primero. – Dijo Ichiro empujando a Celina y a Midna.

El último en saltar fue Ichiro, cayendo al igual que los demás en el agua, al salir a la superficie nado hasta una de las orillas y con ayuda de Celina logró salir del agua.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy empapado. – Le respondió al mismo tiempo que se sacudía.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus patas. – Ya me había quitado el agua de encima. – Se lamentó viéndose nuevamente con el pelaje empapado.

- ¿Y ahora por donde? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Al igual que todos los sectores en Twilight este era tan o más oscuro y sombrío, parecía un lugar antiguo, completamente abandonado y deteriorado por el tiempo, todo el techo poseía una forma de arco, aunque esto no le quitaba peso al hecho de que las paredes parecían derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Pero el mayor problema era la gran cantidad de divisiones que tenía el lugar, el sitio era un verdadero laberinto.

- Yo los guiaré. – Ahora era Midna quien hablaba con gran seguridad.

- ¿Qué? – La interrogaron todos al mismo tiempo, creyendo haber interpretado mal sus palabras.

- Yo los guiaré hasta el palacio. – Les volvió a repetir algo fastidiada.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? – Le volvió a preguntar Link, aún no muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Eso es mi problema, ustedes sólo deben seguir mis indicaciones…- Estaba comenzando a molestarse por la insistencia que tenía Link, en asegurarse de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Bien, en ese caso. – Dijo inclinándose sobre el suelo. – Vamos.

Midna comprendió el mensaje y de inmediato volvió a montar el lomo del joven lobo, quien al volver a levantarse recibió la primera indicación de la criatura.

- Sigan derecho sin detenerse. – Les ordenó.

Al instante el grupo se puso en marcha, con Link a la cabecera. De esa forma siguieron avanzado, Midna detuvo la marcha sólo unas dos veces, analizando con cuidado los distintos caminos, asegurándose de que iban por el correcto, aunque en ambas ocasiones no tardaron más de un minuto en volver a retomar la marcha.

* * *

Un extraño sujeto irrumpió en la habitación, y sin ningún rodeo se acercó hasta la joven que inútilmente intentó retroceder algo intimidada por el gran tamaño que tenía el misterioso individuo, que sin decir una palabra tomó la cadena que la mantenía prisionera y de un sólo tirón la desprendió de la pared.

- Muévete. – Le ordenó sin ninguna delicadeza, jalando de la cadena, obligando a la joven a seguirlo.

- _¡Suéltame!_ – Trataba de gritarle, sin lograr articular sonido alguno.

- Si te comportas bien, todo terminara muy rápido.

- _¿De qué demonios está hablando? – S_e preguntó aún forcejeando para no avanzar, aunque sus intentos eran inútil, por más que luchaba la fuerza que poseía no podía equipararse a la de esa criatura.

- Antes de seguir… - Dijo haciendo una pausa. - ¿Por qué no me muestras tu verdadera identidad? – Le preguntó inclinándose para poder acercar su rostro enmascarado al de ella.

- _Si pudiera, no estaría utilizando este cuerpo. – _Pensó irónica, mientras desviaba su mirada de manera despectiva, indicándole al monstruo que no pretendía obedecerlo.

- ¡No te atrevas a desafiarme! – Le gritó furioso, sosteniéndola del cuello elevándola.

El monstruo la estaba asfixiando pero al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella forcejeaba con todas su fuerzas, intentando liberarse de la criatura, utilizando las garras de sus patas intentó arañar al sujeto, pero la armadura que lo cubría lo protegió de cualquier daño.

- _No puedo… respirar – _pensó dejando de forcejear, la falta de aire le impedía incluso moverse.

- ¡¿Me oíste? – Le preguntó aún alzando la voz, sin saber que la joven ya no lo escuchaba.

Sin ninguna delicadeza arrojó a la joven, quien fue a estrellarse con una de las paredes más cercanas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

- Más te vale que te comportes. – Le advirtió esperando a que ella se moviera. - ¡Levántate!

- _¿Qué? – S_e preguntó escuchando vagamente lo que el sujeto le ordenaba.

Ahora que la había liberado al fin podía respirar, pero la fuerza con la que se había golpeado contra la pared la había dejado completamente adolorida y ahora su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¡Levántate! – Le volvió a ordenar comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacía ella.

Zelda pudo oír con claridad los pasos de el monstruo acercarse, sabía que debía moverse, pero no lograba hacerlo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo abrió los ojos al escuchar que él se detenía y observó aterrada como el sujeto se inclinaba acercando nuevamente uno de sus brazos hasta ella.

- _Por favor… Diosas… protéjanme. –_ No deseaba ver, es por esto que cerró con fuerza los ojos, en espera de lo que pasara.

En ese instante sintió como una cálida energía recorría su pecho y lentamente todo su cuerpo y escuchó como el sujeto se alejaba de ella maldiciendo, instantes más tarde un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo y envuelta en una luz dorada comenzó a trasformarse.

A la criatura la luz le molestaba, es por esto que se había visto obligado a cubrirse el rostro, por lo que no pudo ver que fue lo que sucedió después.

- La Trifuerza… - Murmuró abriendo nuevamente los ojos, tocando su rostro con una de sus manos, sin creer lo que acaba de suceder.

Aún sobre la mano derecha de la chica podía apreciarse el brillo de los dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza que ella poseía, había recuperado su cuerpo gracias a ellos.

- _Las Diosas aún me acompañan… no importa el mundo en que ahora me encuentre. –_Pensó juntando sus manos y sonriendo agradecida.

Cuando él volvió a mirar a la chica, se percató que esta ya no era la criatura que había conocido, de inmediato volvió a acercarse a ella y tomando con brusquedad uno de sus brazos la jaló para que se levantara.

- "Con que así es como se ve la verdadera princesa" – Dijo sin saber que ahora la joven no podía comprenderlo. – "Con esto he comprobado que eres la heredera que buscábamos… tú debes ser la descendiente de los antiguos reyes."

Ella sólo había escuchado una especie de sonidos, que se asimilaban a lo que podría llamarse lenguaje, pero por más que se esforzó no logró distinguir ninguna palabra.

- _¿Qué es lo que dice?… no lo entiendo… antes podía escuchar claramente sus palabras… - S_e encontraba confundida. – _Tal vez…_

- "Cuando mueras, nadie podrá restaurar este mundo… nosotros gobernaremos sobre Twilight" – La acercó un poco más hacia él. – "Lastima que una criatura tan bella tenga que terminar de está forma."

- _Con este cuerpo me es imposible comprender el idioma de la criatura de las sombras… _

- "¿No tienes nada que decir?" – Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a través de la armadura.

Como era de esperarse ella no respondió y esto enfureció al sujeto, quien reaccionó de manera brusca arrojándola ahora al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Le gritó furiosa, incorporándose al instante.

- "¡INSOLENTE!,¡Aunque seas la única heredera de este mundo, no estás en posición de gritarme!"

- _No lograré nada así, es mejor que actué con calma y medite con cuidado mis movimientos. – _Pensó percatándose que por más que se esforzara no lograría establecer una comunicación con la criatura.

Zelda se levantó y miró sin ninguna expresión el rostro de la criatura, luego bajo la cabeza y realizó una sutil reverencia. El monstruo interpretó esta acción como un signo de sumisión y se calmo un poco.

- "Bien… parece que nos estamos entendiendo" – Dijo mirándola durante un segundo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. – "Sígueme"

La joven observó como el sujeto se alejaba, no sabía que hacer, no había entendido nada de lo que él le había dicho, aunque no habían muchas opciones y según su criterio lo más lógico era que él le ordenara que lo siguiera aunque también cabía la posibilidad que su última orden fuera no te atrevas a moverte.

- _¿Qué hago? – S_e preguntó tratando de decidirse.

- "Te dije que te movieras" – Le volvió a decir deteniéndose repentinamente volteando el rostro para poder observarla de reojo.

Eso fue suficiente, ahora estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. De inmediato comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la criatura y de esa forma el la guío a través de los oscuros corredores del palacio, todas las cortinas viejas y desgarradas se encontraban cerradas y aunque estuvieran abiertas, ella estaba segura que el lugar se vería igual de deprimente.

- "La luna aún no esta en el punto indicado, cuando sea el momento comenzará la ceremonia, por ahora debes esperar." – Dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Habían caminado durante largo rato y subido una gran cantidad de escaleras, y aunque Zelda no conocía el lugar, estaba segura que debían estar en la parte más alta del palacio, al detenerse frente a la puerta, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz de la criatura hablar nuevamente, algo le decía que sus palabras no habían sido precisamente lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

- "¿Qué estas esperando para entrar?" – Le preguntó al ver que la joven no se movía. – "¡Entra de una buena vez!" – Le gritó abriendo rápidamente la puerta y empujando de manera brusca a la joven hacía a dentro, para luego cerrar la puerta de un solo portazo.

Zelda miró confundida hacia la ahora cerrada entrada del cuarto y escucho como la extraña criatura se alejaba lentamente del lugar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía presentir que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo su vida corría más peligro.

- No lo comprendo… siento como si creyeran que soy alguien que buscaban. – Se dijo sentándose sobre una silla vieja y desgastada que había en el cuarto. – Este lugar parece haber estado abandonado desde hace mucho. – Ahora miraba más detenidamente a su alrededor.

Ahora nuevamente se encontraba sola y encerrada, pero está vez no habían cadenas que le impidieran moverse, aunque por el sonido que había hecho la cerradura una vez que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, estaba segura que ahora la puerta se encontraba con llaves. Por lo que podía observar, se percató que tal vez en algún pasado este cuarto fue una especie de dormitorio, que sólo poseía dos ventanas, una bastante grande, pero completamente enrejada, por la que se podía ver a la perfección el exterior y otra mucho más pequeña, sin ninguna protección, pero imposible de alcanzar.

* * *

Celina se detuvo al sentir un extraño presentimiento, estaba segura que algo las estaba siguiendo, los demás la imitaron, no era conveniente separarse en un lugar como este.

- ¿Qué sucede Celina?,¿Por qué te detienes? – Le preguntó Link, sospechando la respuesta.

- No les parece muy extraño que todo este tan tranquilo… - Por las miradas que le dedicaron los demás pudo percatarse que no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

- Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea buena idea detenernos. – Ahora era Ichiro el que hablaba al mismo tiempo que miraba algo desconfiado a su alrededor, como en busca de alguna señal de vida.

- Vamos. – Link no espero más tiempo y retomo nuevamente la marcha, sabiendo que los demás lo seguirían.

Justo cuando habían comenzado a caminar, el sonido de algo desplazándose en el agua llamo la atención de todos en el grupo, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar vuelta atrás, tal vez ese sonido era sólo producto de su imaginación. Segundos más tarde el mismo sonido volvía a escucharse, esta vez mucho más claro y cercano y ahora era imposible pasar por alto este hecho.

- ¿Escucharon eso? – Preguntó Celina, queriendo asegurarse de que lo que había oído realmente era algo real.

- No cabe duda de que alguien o algo nos esta siguiendo. – Le respondió Link, agudizando su oído.

En ese mismo instante Ichiro cayó repentinamente al suelo, quejándose de un fuerte dolor que había sentid a su costado. Los demás volvieron a detenerse, Link se acercó rápidamente hasta el joven lobo y mientras los ayudaba a levantarse se percató de la herida que ahora comenzaba a sangrarle.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó alarmado, esa herida comprobaba que realmente no estaban solos.

- No lo sé… sentí… como si alguien me mordiera. – Respondió, quejándose un poco al tratar de caminar.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó Celina asustada.

Tapándoles el paso, se encontraban un grupo de ratas casi del mismo tamaño que Midna, pero algo en esas criaturas era diferente, sus cuerpos parecían desvanecerse en medio de las sombras. Link se paró delante de la joven loba y observó amenazante a las criaturas.

- Son fantasmas, no podrás hacerles daño. – Le advirtió Midna, esperando que Link no se precipitara.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?... no se ven nada amistosos. – Le comentó retrocediendo lentamente al mismo tiempo que las ratas avanzaban.

- Link…

- ¿Qué sucede Celina? – Le preguntó algo preocupado por el tono de voz con el que ella lo había llamado, aunque le era imposible mirarla, toda su atención estaba puesta en las ratas fantasmas que se encontraban delante de él.

- Estamos… rodeados… - Le dijo bastante afligida por la situación actual.

Fue en ese momento cuando Link, sólo por un segundo volteo su rostro y observó lo que Celina miraba con terror, ahora no sólo estaban siendo amenazados por las ratas fantasmas que les impedían el paso, sino que además ahora se acercaban lentamente hacía ellos dos espectros que poseían forma humana.

- Nunca había visto criaturas como esas… - Parecía más confundido que asustado.

- Ichiro… ¿puedes caminar? – Le preguntó Link.

- Claro, esto no es nada… - Le respondió con seguridad, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

- Midna ¿Crees qué…?

- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. – Volvió a adelantarse. – Aunque, no te puedo asegurar que logre mantenerlos quietos por mucho tiempo.

- No tenemos otra alternativa, debemos arriesgarnos.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Preguntó la joven loba, temiendo que se tratara de un plan riesgoso.

Celina espero en vano que alguno de los dos le respondiera, ya que ahora ambos parecían muy concentrados en su próximo movimiento, por lo que seguramente ninguno había escuchado la pregunta. Midna concentró su energía y con su poder logró crear un campo de energía que al alcanzar a los espectros, paralizó cada un de sus movimientos.

- ¡A correr! – Les gritó Link para que Celina e Ichiro reaccionaran de su impresión.

De esa manera, todos comenzaron a correr atropelladamente, tratando de escapar del lugar, sabían que el hechizo no duraría por mucho tiempo y además presentían que esos fantasmas no eran los únicos que habitaban el lugar.

- Por aquí. – Le indicó Link quien guiado por Midna dio un brusco giro, cambiando de rumbo.

- Hemos llegado. – Dijo Midna, haciendo que Link se detuviera bruscamente.

Ichiro y Celina lo imitaron y observaron el lugar, esperando encontrar algo diferente, pero la verdad es que el sitio donde se encontraban era igual a todos los otros túneles.

- Por aquí no podremos salir. – Dijo Ichiro con voz entrecortada a causa del gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para seguir el paso del grupo.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no. – Se expresó Midna dejando completamente confundido a los demás.

- No tenemos tiempo para acertijos. – Link comenzaba a impacientarse, sabía que a estas alturas el efecto del hechizo paralizador ya debía haber terminado y seguramente ahora todos esos espectros iban en su busca.

- No es un acertijo. – Lo contradijo, hablando con toda la calma del mundo. – Aquí está la entrada al palacio, aunque posiblemente ninguno de ustedes pueda verla y si ese es el caso, no hay forma de escapar.

Un silencio sepulcral reino el ambiente luego de las palabras de Midna, ahora ninguno de los presentes sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que no había tiempo para ponerse a esperar, el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó a la joven loba al ver como esta se acercaba a la pared y se paraba sobre ella en dos patas.

- Es aquí. – Dijo como en trance, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Link.

- _Lo sabía…- P_ensó Midna sonriendo al ver la actitud de la loba.

De pronto un temblor hizo estremecer todo el lugar sólo para poder dar pasó a una nueva entrada secreta. Todos miraban algo asombrados lo sucedido, ya que ahora sobre la pared, justo en el sector donde Celina había apoyado sus patas, se había abierto un acceso en donde podía observarse una larga y estrecha escalera.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Ahora era Ichiro el que interrogaba a la loba.

- No lo sé… - Respondió ella también sorprendida por lo sucedido.

- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que ese era el lugar?

- No estoy segura, no se que pasó… yo… sólo… lo supe…

- Van a darnos alcance, debemos seguir. – Los interrumpió Midna.

Todos comenzaron a subir en una fila las escaleras, Midna se vio obligada a bajarse del lomo de Link, de no ser así, no habrían cabido por el acceso. Ichiro volteó la cabeza, para poder ver la entrada del lugar y observó como los fantasmas de acumulaban en ella, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a subir.

- No nos están siguiendo. – Le comentó a los demás casi en un susurró.

- ¿Qué?,¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Celina, quien al ir delante de él, era la única que había alcanzado a oír sus palabras.

- Por supuesto.

- Valla… eso… es muy curioso…

- Más bien extraño.

- Shhh… estamos llegando. – Dijo Midna quien al ir delante en el grupo podía distinguir la salida.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras todos observaron perplejos el lugar, para su sorpresa habían terminado justo en medio de un enorme salón, oscuro y lleno de polvo, pero aún así se notaba que en un pasado se había tratado de un lugar lujoso, en donde seguramente los reyes de Twilight se reunían y celebraban.

- Creí que saldríamos en una especie de sótano… - Comentó Link admirando el lugar.

- No queda mucho tiempo, en unos 15 minutos la luna estará en su punto más alto y a esa hora se llevara a cabo el sacrificio.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Link a Midna, como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

- Nos quedan solo 15 minutos para encontrar a Zelda. – Le repitió comenzando algo fastidiada. – Y sospecho que debe estar en la parte más alta de este lugar, se energía se siente muy distante aún.

- Midna… tú y yo iremos en busca de Zelda…

- ¿Y nosotros? – Lo interrumpió Celina antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar.

- Te ocultaras aquí junto a Ichiro… él no esta en condiciones de seguir, se ve muy agitado y seguramente en este palacio debe estar infectado de enemigos, será mucho más fácil avanzar si vamos sólo nosotros dos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que no es conveniente llamar la atención.

- Veo que has analizado muy bien la situación. – Comento Midna, sonriendo.

Celina quería insistir, pero al dirigir su vista hacía Ichiro en busca de apoyo, se dio cuenta que Link tenía razón, el joven lobo no se veía nada bien, respiraba de manera entrecortada y jadeante, sus patas temblaban y su mirada parecía perdida… fue en ese instante cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía alternativa, Link debía seguir, el tiempo se agotaba y ella no podría acompañarlo, no podían dejar sólo a Ichiro, menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

- Tienes razón Link… ve y rescata a la princesa… yo me quedare y cuidare de Ichiro, pero… antes de irte quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado y en el caso de que nunca volvamos a vernos, no me olvides.

- Lo tendré y… no te preocupes, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo. - Le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza. - Muy bien, ya esta decidido, vamos Midna.

La criatura antes de acercarse a Link, para subir nuevamente en su lomo, miró a la joven loba y antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento le dijo.

- Debes tener cuidado… dentro de ti esta clave para devolverle la vida a este mundo, ten eso presente.

Celina miró confundida a la criatura que ahora se alejaba junto a Link o mejor dicho sobre él, no había comprendido nada de lo que había intentado decirle y le hubiera gustado preguntarle un par de cosas, por alguna razón sentía que Midna sabía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a revelar y esto en parte no le gustaba.

- No es momento para pesar en eso. – Se dijo apartando estás locas ideas de su mente – Ichiro, creo que es mejor que busquemos un lugar para ocultarnos, por lo menos hasta que te encuentra en condiciones de moverte. – Ahora se dirigía al joven lobo que al escuchar sus palabras le dirigió la mirada.

- Gracias… por preocuparte por mi… - Le dijo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡Ichiro! – Exclamó al ver como el lobo se estrellaba contra el suelo.

* * *

Habían subido unos cuantos corredores cuando se encontraron con la primera criatura, Link no deseaba armar un escándalo dentro del palacio, por lo que tan rápido como pudo abrió una de las muchas puertas usando sus patas y su hocico y de inmediato se adentro en el cuarto.

- Se ha ido. – Murmuró Midna cuando los pasos de la criatura se escuchaban ya muy distantes.

- Es muy riesgoso avanzar por el pasillo, tal vez podamos avanzar por otro camino.

Midna observó con atención su alrededor, fijando su vista en la gran ventana del cuarto, en ese mismo instante una idea algo arriesgada se le vino a la mente, posiblemente sería muy peligroso, pero de seguro mucho más rápida.

- ¿Qué te parece atravesar el palacio por el techo? – Al preguntarle observó con atención cada uno de los movimientos del joven.

- Parece peligroso, pero de seguro será mucho más rápido. – Le respondió, no sin antes analizar con cuidado la alternativa.

- Eso mismo pensé… ¿Qué decides?

- Creo que vale la pena arriesgarse. – Le respondió mirando hacía la ventana. – Sostente con fuerza. – Llego de esas palabras y sin siquiera preguntar si ella estaba preparada, se lanzó contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos, cayendo sobre el tejado unos cuantos metros más abajo.

- Desde aquí podemos tener una vista muy panorámica ¿No lo crees?

- Sí y al parecer no somos los únicos. – Hacía ellos se acercaban dos pájaros monstruosos, con filos picos y garras, seguramente habían escuchado el sonido del cristal al romperse y habían descubierto a Link y su compañera.

Ahora Link y Midna se habían transformado en dos potenciales presas, claro que ellos no se entregarían sin dar pelea. Link sintió como su pelo se erizaba y su cola se mantenía recta y erguida, en signo de amenaza al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos y se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

Cuando la primera ave se encontraba a su alcance, no dudo ni un segundo y saltó dispuesto a morderla, consiguiendo herir una de sus alas, lo que hizo que el monstruoso pájaro cayera con fuerza sobre el tejado. Link no desperdició la oportunidad y abalanzándose contra el monstruo logró aniquilarlo de una vez por todas, justo antes de que el segundo pájaro se lanzara en picada listo para el contraataque.

- ¡Cuidado! – Le advirtió Midna señalando el cielo.

Con sus rápidos reflejos Link logró esquivar el mortal ataque justo a tiempo y mientras el ave planeaba casi a ras del techo saltó sobre ella clavando sus garras en su cuerpo y enterrando sus colmillos en su cuello. El monstruo se deshizo al instante y nuevamente todo volvió a queda en calma.

Luego de esa lucha, habían decidido retomar la marcha, Link avanzaba con gran rapidez sobre el tejado del palacio, aforrándose en los bordes de la tejas lograba impulsarse para subir los lugares más empinados y luego avanzaba en línea recta sobre la parte superior del techo.

- Debemos cruzar. – Le dijo Midna al ver que Link se detenía al borde de uno de los techos.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. – Le comentó observando el techo que no se encontraba a mucha distancia, pero si mucho más arriba de donde se encontraban. – No estoy seguro poder saltar y legar hasta ese sitió cargándote.

- En ese caso te quitare un pesó de encima. – Cerró los ojos, visualizando el otro extremo del techo y al abrirlos nuevamente ya se encontraba parada sobre este.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Se preguntó al ver como la criatura se había tele transportado de un lugar a otro, el solo había alcanzado a parpadear cuando se percató que Midna ya no se encontraba sobre él.

- Vamos chico… no tenemos tiempo.

- _Midna tiene razón, no puedo ponerme a pensar en este momento. – _Se dijo retrocediendo un poco para poder tomar algo de impulso.

Al llegar al otro lado Midna lo recibió con una sonrisa satisfactoria, al parecer ella no estaba muy segura de que él fuera capaz de saltar tan alto.

- Estamos muy cerca. – Le indicó instante más tarde, luego de haber subido una pared bastante elevada con la ayuda de unas cajas que Link se había encargado de acomodar en el lugar correcto, formando una especie de escalera.

- Ese debe ser el cuarto más alto. – Le dijo él.

Fue así como segundos más tarde se encontraban atravesando una estrecha entrada, que perfectamente podría ser una ventana del cuarto y de un sólo salto Link consiguió llegar hasta el suelo de la habitación admirando con sorpresa a la joven que parecía muy ensimismada mirando a través de los cristales.

- Debí suponer que tú estabas detrás de todo esto… - Comenzó a hablar la joven aún dándoles la espalda.

Midna desvió la mirada, ella conocía muy bien a la chica y eso era algo que hasta el momento no le había revelado a Link. El por su parte parecía muy feliz de volverá encontrarse con la joven princesa e instintivamente agitaba su cola en signo de alegría.

- "Zelda…" – Murmuró sin saber que ella no lo comprendía.

- No se de que hablas. – Comenzó a decir Midna aún sin atreverse a mirar a la joven.

Ahora, por primera vez Zelda giraba para poder mirar a la criatura, aunque no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se llevó al ver al lobo delante de ella, aunque también debía reconocer que algo en la mirada del animal se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Link no sabía que ella aún no lo había reconocido, pero se percató de ello al observar la mirada interrogante que ahora la joven les dedicaba.

- _Sigue estando tan linda como siempre. – _Pensó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultar Midna?, ¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme? – Le preguntó la joven acercándose lentamente.

- _¿Cómo es posible que ella la conozca? –_ Pensó perplejo al escuchar como Zelda se dirigía a la criatura como si se conocieran.

- Es una historia complicada. – Dijo Midna respondiendo a los pensamientos del joven.

- Cuando te vi en el bosque sabía que esa mirada se me había muy familiar, quiero que me respondas ¿Qué hacen todas las criaturas de las sombras destruyendo este mundo y Hyrule?

- No es lo que crees Zelda, yo no soy responsable de esto…

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan de mi? – La volvió a interrogar.

- Tú sangre… has sido confundida con el heredero de este mundo y ahora desean aniquilarte.

Link escuchaba aún perplejo la situación, definitivamente Zelda y Midna se conocían y a parecer su relación no había sido de buenas amigas. La princesa volvió a darles la espalda y luego de un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

- Me traicionaste…

- En verdad lo lamente Zelda… yo…

- ¡No sabes el error que has cometido! – Le gritó interrumpiéndola, apretando con fuerza sus puños. – Mi padre está muerto… su asesino fue Ganondorf… me imagino que lo recuerdas. - Volvió ha hablarle, esta vez con voz pausada.

- Si lo que deseas saber es si yo fui quien lo liberó de su prisión, así es…

- ¿Qué puedes leer ahora en mi mente?

Midna se sorprendió, esa pregunta no se la esperaba de parte de la joven, pero aún así decidió indagar en sus pensamientos, aunque por alguna razón no logró ver nada, no podía creerlo.

- ¿Y bien? – La volvió a interrogar, presionándola a responder.

- Nada. – Confesó al fin rindiéndose.

Zelda esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, se sentía aliviada de saber que a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenía aún era capaz de bloquear el poder de ese casco, suspirando agotada volteo nuevamente, ahora inclinándose sobre el suelo.

- ¿Un lobo? – Preguntó extendiendo lentamente su mano hasta rozar la cabeza del animal.

- Sin él no hubiera podido subir hasta aquí…

- Ya veo… con que tú ayudaste a Midna a encontrarme. – Le dijo sonriéndole, acariciando suavemente el pelaje del lobo.

- "Zelda, soy yo… Link" – Intentó nuevamente hablarle.

- _Lo lamento Link… pero ella no puede oírte. – _Pensó a ver como el chico intentaba vanamente comunicarse con la princesa.

Link se había acercado a Zelda, mirándola con cara suplicante, extendiendo una de sus patas que la joven sostuvo con una de sus manos.

- _Siento como si quisiera decirme algo. – _Pensó observando detenidamente a la criatura, que cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella. - Esos aretes son idénticos a los que Link trae consigo. – Dijo sorprendida al ver las pequeñas argollas azules que el lobo tenía sobre sus orejas.

- De hecho… son los de Link. – Comentó Midna mirando algo distanciada la escena.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Zelda perpleja.

No podía ser posible… ¿Acaso ese lobo era Link?, la posibilidad no era tan absurda, de hecho, hace minutos atrás ella también se había transformado, esperen un momento… cuando permanecía como animal podía comprender a la perfección lo que el extraño sujeto le hablaba y sólo dejo de hacerlo en el momento en que recuperó su cuerpo.

- Ahora comprendo… es por eso que no puedo entenderte… - Le dijo abrazando el cuerpo del lobo. - Pero tú mirada sigue siendo la misma… estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

- "Estaba muy preocupado" – Dijo a pesar de saber que ella no lo entendía.

En ese momento las pisadas de alguien acercarse por el corredor hicieron que los tres se pusieran alerta, Zelda se separó de Link y miró instintivamente la puerta, Midna pareció preocuparse y Link se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, parándose delante de la joven, mirando amenazante le puerta, en espera de que alguien entrara.

- No Link… no deben verlos… tú y Midna deben ocultarse.

- "No pienso dejar que nadie te toque." – Le dijo mirándola preocupado.

- Ya no hay tiempo… - Dijo Midna observando como la puerta se abría.

- "Valla, valla, valla, ¿pero qué grata sorpresa?... si es Midna… la traidora y desertora…" - Dijo con cizaña.

Link no pudo esperar más y se abalanzó contra el sujeto, este quien no se esperaba esta repentina acción de parte de él, se golpeo con el marco de la puerta y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Zelda, corre! – Exclamó Midna saliendo del cuarto.

La joven la siguió y Link los alcanzó rápidamente, y con un ágil movimiento hizo que Midna quedara nuevamente sentada sobre su lomo. Ahora los tres avanzaban por os corredores de palacio, siendo interceptados por las criaturas de las sombras que se interponían en su camino, pero Link se encargaba de ella con gran facilidad gracias a la ayuda que le brindaba Midna al paralizarlas.

Lamentablemente la suerte no les duró mucho y poco tiempo después se vieron completamente rodeados por una gran cantidad de enemigos, sin contar el monstruoso individuo que ya les había dado alcance.

- "Ya no pueden seguir huyendo" – Les dijo ordenándole a los monstruos que los atacaran.

De esta forma Link cayó al suelo, al recibir un fuerte golpe de una de las criaturas y Midna lo hizo junto a él, al tratar de detener el ataque. Zelda, quien no tenía armas, trato inútilmente de luchar, pero fue capturada y encerrada en las misma jaula que Link y Midna, ambos inconcientes.

- "¡Esta noche, las sed de la luna será saciada con la sangre de estas tres criaturas!"

Mientras la jaula era arrastrada a la entrada del palacio, Zelda trataba de despertar a Link y a Midna, pero ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar.

- Link… Link… por favor, despierta. – Lo llamó moviéndolo suavemente para no dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

De pronto una fuerte puntaza en el pecho le obligó a detenerse, su respiración se había vuelto agita y sentía como si todo diera vueltas, apoyó instintivamente sus dos manos sobre el piso de la jaula y cerró con fuerza los ojos y mordió su labio inferior conteniendo un grito de dolor.

- ¿Zelda? – La llamó Midna, quien acabada de despertar y ahora observaba lo que le ocurría a la princesa.

- No se… que me pasa… - Le dijo jadeante antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando a causa del dolor que sentía, mientras su cuerpo perdía su forma humana.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó la criatura acercando su pequeña mano hasta el cuerpo de la joven.

- Si… - le dijo con una voz casi quebrada, levantándose nuevamente, esta vez sosteniendo su cuerpo en sus cuatro patas.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – Anunció el jefe de las criaturas de la oscuridad, indicándole a los monstruos que dejaran la jaula sobre el suelo.

Midna y Zelda observaron la estancia, ambas pusieron toda su atención en el extraño cristal que había sobre la cabecera de la silla perteneciente al rey, se encontraban justo delante de lo que antes fue el trono del palacio. El sujeto se sentó sobre la silla real y observo la jaula con detención.

- Con que ese grito fue tuyo. – Dijo mirando con detención a la ya conocida criatura que había reemplazado a Zelda en la jaula.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – Le gritó viendo de forma despectiva a toda las criaturas que aún rodeaban la jaula.

- Me gustabas mucho más como humana. – Le dijo riendo de manera macabra, levantándose del asiento, haciendo un ademán para que todas las criaturas que estaban en el salón se marcharan. – Bien… ha llegado la hora de comenzar la ceremonia.

A fuera el cielo sólo se había despejado en el sitió donde se encontraba el palacio, en todos los demás sectores de Twilight seguían reinando las opacas nubes de tormenta. El sujeto extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que un fuerte temblor recorría la estancia, abriendo un gran agujero sobre el techo, dejando que la luz de la luna se colara al cuarto, justo sobre la jaula.

- Ahora me encargare de matarlos uno a uno… - Les dijo tomando una gigantesca espada que se encontraba colgada sobre una de las paredes – para ustedes no hay opción…

- ¡No te dejares hacerlo!

El grito de una voz femenina hizo que él perdiera toda la concentración y desviara instintivamente su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero al hacerlo solo alcanzó a ver como una criatura de blanco pelaje se abalanzaba contra él con gran fuerza, logrado arrebatarle el arma de su mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

La loba arrojó lo más lejos que pudo la espada y dirigió su nuevamente su vista hacia el sujeto, mostrándole amenazante sus filosos colmillos. El sonido del aullido de otro lobo volvió a captar la atención de la criatura de la oscuridad, quien al voltear se encontró con otra feroz bestia, dispuesta a atacarlo.

- Ella… ella es la criatura que se encontraba en mi visión… - Dijo observando con detención a Celina.

- En otro momento podrás sacar deducciones, es hora de salir de aquí. – Ahora Midna concentraba su energía para destruir la cerradura de la jaula con su poderes.

- _Tiene razón, no hay tiempo para esto… _Link… Link… despierta. – Le dijo moviendo su rostro usando su propia cabeza.

El joven comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, pero al ver tan cerca de él el rostro de una loba, para él aún desconocida se alarmó, levantándose de inmediato.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó con notable preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Zelda? – La interrogó reconociendo la voz de la joven. – _Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió.._._? – _Durante unos segundos miró aún sorprendido el actual cuerpo que ahora tenía la chica, su pelaje castaño un tanto rojizo tenía extrañas marcas como las de él, aunque en su cabeza una notoria figura formaba el signo de la familia real.

- Vamos… debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar.

Link observo rápidamente la situación y viendo a los dos conocidos lobos que luchaban contra la oscura criatura, se hizo una idea de lo que podría haber sucedido.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? – Les preguntó una vez fuera de la jaula.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos toda la diversión? – Esta vez era Ichiro quien le respondía, quien al parecer se veía mucho mejor.

- ¡No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes escape! – Les gritó al mismo tiempo que todas las puertas del salón se abrían de par en par, dejando entrar a una gran cantidad de criaturas. - ¡Voy ha matar al único heredero de este mundo!

- ¡Celina ahora sólo tú puedes acabar con todo esto, ve y recupera lo que es tuyo, rompe el cristal que se encuentra sobre el trono, con el acabara la maldición que fue impuesta a los antiguos reyes de este mundo! – Le gritó Midna a la joven loba, está al escucharla reacción de inmediato y dirigió su mirada hacía el trono. - ¡Link, Zelda ustedes deben salir de aquí, cuando las criaturas que alguna vez tuvieron forma humana recuperen su forma no podrán escapar de este mundo!

- ¡¿Qué? – Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo que esquivaba uno de los ataques de los monstruos que amenazaban insistentemente con acabarlo.

- En el cementerio se abrirá un portal, deben salir ahora mismo, yo los llevaré hasta allá – Les dijo acercándose hasta Zelda, ayudándola con las criaturas que no la dejaban moverse, indicándole a Link que se acercara.

En ese momento Celina corría hacia el cristal, y a medida que se acercaba podía sentir el extraño llamado que el objeto le provocaba, Ichiro se había abalanzado contra el jefe de las criaturas que al ver cuales eran las intenciones de la joven loba, estaba decidido a impedírselo.

- No podemos abandonar acá a Celina e Ichiro. – Le dijo Link al llegar junto a Midna.

- Ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo, ahora el futuro de este lugar esta en manos de la única heredera con vida, la descendiente de los antiguos reyes de Twilight. – Le dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacía Celina, quien luchaba con las bestias para llegar hasta el cristal.

- ¿Eso quieres decir…?

- Ella es poseedora de la sangre real.

- Pero…

- Yo los guiaré hasta la salida…- Les dijo de manera autoritaria y sin darles ninguna oportunidad para contradecirla ni mucho menos para reprocharla, coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ambos y cerrando los ojos los traslado hasta el cementerio.

Para cuando Link y Zelda se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era muy tarde, ahora se encontraban muy lejos del castillo y seguramente ni Celina, ni Ichiro se habían percatado de su repentina desaparición.

- ¡Ahora márchense! – Les grito empujándolos con uno de sus hechizos. – _Cuanto siento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de despedirte adecuadamente de los demás… pero… ya no hay vuelta atrás_.

Lo último que Link y Zelda alcanzaron a divisar del mundo crepuscular, fue una potente luz proveniente del palacio y el rostro de Midna que les sonreía en forma de dependida.

- Hasta pronto… - Susurró dirigiendo su vista hacia la luz, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un espectáculo como ese.

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo desaparecieron y la luna volvió a brillar con gran esplendor sobre la oscuridad de este mundo, las plantas parecieron recobrar vida al mismo tiempo que el aire viciado que se respiraba se esfumaba junto con la bruma.

* * *

Cuando despertó sentía como si todo le diera vueltas, al incorporarse observó el lugar que lo rodeaba algo perplejo, todos los últimos sucesos de esta noche se agolpaban en su mente como difusas imágenes.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó tratando de enfocar su vista en un punto fijo.

- En el cementerio… hemos regresado a Hyrule, las sombras rápidamente se apartan de este mundo… pero al hacerlo han dejado el estrago de su presencia. – Le respondió observando las tumbas a su alrededor.

- ¿Zelda? – La llamó, observando a la joven que se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de él, dándole la espalda.

Al ver que la joven había recuperado su cuerpo, observó por primera vez sus manos, cayendo en la cuenta de que él también había recuperado el suyo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó luego de levantarse, acercándose hacia la chica.

- No lo sé… siento… como si todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas comenzaran a desvanecerse… y a la vez siento impotencia de saber que nuestra lucha aún no ha terminado, Hyrule aún esta bajo las manos de Ganondorf…

- Pero eso no será por mucho, recuperaremos la espada maestra y acabaremos con su reinado de una vez por todas. – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda, estrechándola contra su cuerpo con ternura.

- ¿Y después qué? – Le preguntó bajando la mirada, tratando de no pensar en el futuro, ya que ni siquiera estaba segura de que para ellos existiera uno.

- No comprendo a que quieres llegar.

- ¿Cuándo todo esto acabe, qué será de nosotros?... acaso… ¿Tendremos que fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido y olvidar…?, ¿Acaso nuestra despedida será como la que tuvimos en el mundo crepuscular?

Fue entonces cuando Link entendió a lo que ella se refería, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de decirle adiós a los seres con los que convivió durante el tiempo que estuvo en Twilight y ahora no podía hacer nada, debía resignarse a mantener sólo en su memoria los momentos que vivieron juntos.

- Es cierto… fue un adiós muy repentino. – Le dijo algo melancólico al recodar el rostro de Celina e Ichiro.

- _Tal vez… cuando todo esto acabe… nosotros también tendremos que tomar caminos separados…- _Pensó sintiendo como algo en su pecho se oprimía, quería decirle que no deseaba separarse de él, ni ahora ni nunca pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez el temor, el miedo o la inseguridad, no lo sabía.

- Es extraño… pensé que en Twilight el tiempo avanzaba mucho más rápido… no comprendo porque acá a anochecido. – Dijo de pronto intentando cambiar el tema.

- Tal vez, cuando el mundo recobró el equilibrio que buscaba el tiempo fue reestablecido – Le dijo sólo como una suposición.

- Creo que es mejor que descansemos, no es seguro viajar de noche por los campos de Hyrule, esperaremos al amanecer para continuar.

- Esta vez te daré la razón… me siento muy cansada.

Fue en ese momento cuando un estrepitoso trueno dio el inició a una verdadera tormenta, la lluvia empezó a caer con gran fuerza, obligando a los jóvenes a buscar refugio.

- La villa Kakarico no está lejos, de seguro encontraremos algún lugar para escapar de esta lluvia. - Le dijo mientras corrían, sosteniendo una de las manos de la joven.

Zelda no respondió, sólo se dedicó a seguirlo, su mente aún era un verdadero caos y no comprendía cual era el motivo del enorme malestar que sentía. Ahora sólo unas horas los separaban de la batalla final, después de tanto tiempo tendrían que enfrentarse cara a cara con Ganondorf… y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro como terminaría todo esto.

**Continuará…**

Después de muchos lios al fin logré terminar de corregir este capítulo, tuve que hacerlo dos veces XD porque una se me borró todo lo que había arreglado XD en fin... Al menos ya esta corregido. DE paso como justo entre este y el capítulo 37 viene un capítulo extra, también lo corregiré ;), ahora aprovechando que estoy en está parte, si no me equivocó es el lemon Zelink de la noche que pasan en kakarico.

**((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada))**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta loca historia… un especial saludo a… **la generala, Dialirvi, Itako Asakura 17, Fox McCloude, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, Iori-Jestez, phamtomgirl **y a **Guenhwyar. **Espero no haberlos decepcionado y a penas vuelva a casa prometo responder los review , ahora me tengo que ir…

Cuídense!

Y no olviden hacer sus tareas XDDD (¬o¬ eso no tiene nada que ver XD)


	38. Una ayuda inesperada

Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todos los que últimamente han seguido este fic, gracias a **Grisel ZxL** (XD espero que algún día llegues aquí XD!), **Nad**, **Shade7**, **Sir Vrolok **y en especial a **Dimencio** que se a molestado en dejar un comentario por capítulo, en verdad muchísimas gracias :D

Antes de seguir deseo hacer una pequeña acotación que la hacía al inicio de este capítulo entre el relato en una N.A que interrumpía todo lo que sucedía XD, así que la elimine y pongo aquí esa misma nota…

N.A: n.n tal vez cuando comiencen a leer algunos de ustedes se pregunten… o.o pero ¡¿qué demonios paso!, bueno la explicación a esto esta en la extensión del capítulo 36, que relata la noche que me he saltado en este fic , por cierto esta subido como un fic nuevo en clasificación M, sólo para el que desee leerlo, el título es **"Encuentro de dos almas"**

**.**

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 37: Una ayuda inesperada.-.-.-.**

Se encontraban refugiados en una pequeña vivienda abandonada en la villa Kakariko. Habían pasado la noche en ella, en un principio sólo con la intención de refugiarse de la tormenta, que ya hace horas había cesado.

Al despertar, lentamente sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar, por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente reconfortada y al abrir nuevamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el torso desnudo del joven, sobre el que ella se encontraba recostada. Él por su parte, aún dormía con sosiego e incluso sobre su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, que expresaba verdadera tranquilidad.

- _¿Pero… qué? –C_omenzó a preguntarse alarmada, aunque inmediatamente después los recuerdos de los momentos vividos la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, como una verdadera cascada de imágenes- Link y yo -susurró haciendo una larga pausa, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle- _no puedo creerlo._

Intento incorporarse, aunque sabía perfectamente que era en vano, mientras él la tuviera atrapada entre sus brazos, le sería imposible separarse, además debía reconocer que tampoco deseaba hacerlo, le encantaba sentir el roce de la tibia piel del joven contra la suya, apreciar su pausada y tranquila respiración, escuchar el armónico palpitar de su corazón. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar suave y lentamente el pecho desnudo del Hylian, sonriendo al notar que él parecía disfrutarlo.

- Zelda -suspiro aún dormido.

La joven respondió a su llamado, acercando su rostro al de él, disfrutando del sutil contacto de sus labios, para luego juntarlos definitivamente en un dulce beso, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba sobre la mejilla del chico.

- Como me gustaría despertar así cada mañana -le comentó una vez que la joven había liberado sus labios.

- ¡¿Estabas despierto? –Le preguntó algo avergonzada, observando como Link abría con pereza sus ojos.

- No… acabo de hacerlo -le respondió esbozando una dulce sonrisa, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la rubia, apartando un rebelde mechón de cabello para acomodarlo con cuidado detrás de su oreja.

- Lamento haberte despertado -le dijo apenada, desviando su mirada.

Aún se encontraban muy cerca, de hecho, Link aún mantenía uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la joven, asegurándose de que ella no se escaparía tan fácilmente de sus manos.

- Que linda eres –le comentó, posando su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de ella, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él.

Link la besó suavemente, moviendo sus labios de manera lenta, guiando los de la joven. Al separarse permanecieron con sus frentes unidas, sonriéndose mutuamente, perdiéndose en sus profundas miradas. Y sin darse cuenta volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso mucho más apasionado, ella comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico con sus manos, mientras el la estrechaba con fuerza, profundizando aún más el beso, aunque aquel momento no podría perdurar mucho, la dura realidad se sobreponía repentinamente entre el encanto de aquel instante.

- Link… espera -le rogó con voz entrecortada, al sentir como los labios del chico comenzaban a bajar a través de su cuello.

No podía negar que con cada caricia que él le otorgaba sentía una sensación suave y agradable, algo que la hacía estremecer, pero no era el momento para esto, el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban no eran precisamente los adecuados, se sentía intranquila al pensar que ellos estaba ahí placidamente, mientras el rey del mal hacia y deshacía a su gusto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó de la misma manera, separándose de ella, sólo para poder observar su rostro.

- Ganondorf -le respondió mirándolo seriamente– él aún tiene a Hyrule sometido a su voluntad.

Fue entonces cuando Link cayó en la cuenta que era hora de volver a la realidad, ahora no era el momento indicado para hacer esto, Hyrule aún estaba bajo las manos del príncipe de la oscuridad y mientras eso fuera así, no podrían estar tranquilos.

Parecía increíble el hecho de cómo había llegado a olvidar todos los difíciles momentos que habían tenido que enfrentar durante estos últimos días, en tan sólo una noche, una noche que para ambos fue mágica, en donde se habían entregado por entero al otro, dejándose llevar sólo por sus ya incontenibles sentimientos.

- Tienes razón… Hyrule nos necesita -dijo incorporándose, y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

La chica lo imitó sin decir una palabra, deseaba decirle lo que sentía, quería que él supiera lo que ella opinaba acerca de lo que habían vivido durante la noche, pero la verdad es que le daba mucha pena hacerlo, en especial por que sentía que este no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Sucede algo? –La interrogó notando la extraña expresión de su rostro.

- Yo… bueno… este -no sabía como preguntarle y los nervios la estaban traicionando, pero sentía que debía hacerlo– yo…

Link se acercó a la joven y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, notando que las de ella temblaban, esto le preocupo en gran medida. Zelda al notar la cercanía del joven se puso aún más nerviosa y desvió su mirada dirigiéndola al suelo.

- ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó observándola angustiado.

- Se que no es el momento…pero… lo que ocurrió durante la noche –ahora comenzaba a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo– quiero… que sepas que… yo… digo… que tú… has despertado en mi algo nuevo… en verdad lo de anoche… fue… fue…

Zelda estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía articular bien las palabras, Link sonrió divertido al ver como la joven se esforzaba por expresarse y tomando el mentón de ella con una de sus manos la obligo a mirarlo.

- Fue maravilloso -le dijo acariciando con ternura la mejilla de ella.

- Link -susurró. Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió enormemente feliz y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo como si temiera perderla. Así permanecieron unos minutos, sintiendo la cercanía del otro. Ahora el lazo que los unía era aún más fuerte y era esa misma unión la que en este momento les daría el valor y la capacidad para enfrentar a Ganondorf.

- Creo que es hora de irnos -le dijo muy a su pesar aún sin liberarla de sus brazos.

- No tenemos opción… ¿verdad? –Lentamente levantó su mirada, observando con detenimiento la expresión del joven.

- Así parece.

Después de esas últimas palabras, Link liberó a la princesa de sus brazos y tomando todo lo necesario se acercó a la puerta. Zelda tomó su espada, el arco y las flechas y siguió al joven hasta la entrada del cuarto.

Al salir ambos observaron el aún oscurecido cielo y pudieron sentir el frío del ambiente. Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba completamente vació, las casas mantenían puertas y ventanas cerradas y en ninguna de ellas parecía verse señales de vida, tal vez la gente de la villa había huido o quizás sólo se mantenía escondida, temerosa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- A pesar de haber amanecido la villa se ve muy desolada y sombría -comentó cabizbaja. No deseaba observar más el lugar, se sentía culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo– _si hubiera tenido el valor… debí acabar definitivamente con Ganondorf cuando tuve la oportunidad._

- Cuando derrotemos a Ganondorf todo volverá a la normalidad –le animo él, tomando suavemente una de las manos de ella- el Castillo Hyrule no está muy lejos, no creo que sea necesario llamar a Epona –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Una misteriosa silueta se deslizaba entre las sombras, el oscurecido día le favorecía, si no fuera por el, ella no podría permanecer en este mundo, las criaturas de las sombras no pertenecen a este lugar.

- Aún no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo –se dijo caminando cautelosamente, siguiendo a la joven pareja que avanzaba lentamente hacia la salida de la desolada villa.

Sabía que la decisión había sido muy precipitada y la oportunidad… única… era cierto que no estaba segura de que fue lo que la había impulsado a seguir adelante con este arriesgado propósito, nunca había sentido la necesidad de preocuparse por otros y ahora por alguna extraña razón, algo en su mente no la dejaba en paz… ¿Inquietud… culpa… remordimiento…? No lo sabía, pero si tenía muy claro que no estaba en este sitió por simple capricho, tal vez el destino lo quiso así, quizás había algo que ella aún pudiera hacer para ayudarlos y remediar el error que había cometido.

- De seguro ya debes haberte percato de mi presencia –dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía tener, una mueca entre malvada y sarcástica que hacía perfecto juego con el brillante y rojo iris de el único ojo que su casco dejaba a la vista.

Zelda se detuvo bruscamente, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su columna al mismo tiempo que un misterioso susurró hacía eco en su mente "no me esperabas… ¿verdad?"

- Midna -dijo tan sorprendida como alarmada, giró rápidamente buscando con su mirada a la criatura que creyó se encontraría tras ella.

- ¿Zelda? –la llamó algo confundido, aún la sostenía con una de sus manos.

Él había escuchado a la perfección el nombre que la joven había pronunciado, pero no comprendía el porque, Midna había quedado atrapada en Twilight, junto con las demás criaturas de las sombras, por lo que era imposible que se encontrara en este mundo.

- Es Midna, estoy segura de ello –dirigió mi mirada hacía la del joven, quien aún la observaba con una expresión interrogante.

- No lo creo posible.

- Esta aquí… no se como… pero lo esta –insistió la chica.

Link observó a su alrededor en busca de la criatura, pero no pudo ver más que la extensa llanura y la entrada a la villa, de la que ellos acababan de salir.

- Tal vez sólo fue tu imaginación.

- Yo no diría eso.

El joven se sintió alarmado al sentir que algo se apoyaba sobre su hombro y más aún al escuchar la conocida voz de la criatura, con ese timbre tan peculiar que sólo podía pertenecer a un ser de otro mundo... a un ser como Midna.

- ¡¿Midna? – Preguntó entre sorprendido, alegre y confundido, al ver junto a él la pequeña criatura que flotaba, aún manteniéndose apoyada sobre su hombro con uno de sus brazos.

- No te sorprendas, chiquillo -le dijo mirándolo de manera arrogante- ¿acaso creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente?

Link sólo sonrió ante la pregunta de la criatura, al parecer su carácter no había cambiado en nada.

- ¿Cómo fue que lograste salir de Twilight? –Pregunto la joven que acababa de salir de la sorpresa que le había producido la aparición tan repentina de la pequeña criatura.

- Use el mismo método que Ganondorf para volver a este mundo –le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hasta la joven– ¿sabes?… tal vez te parezca algo tonto… pero… creo que esta lucha también es mía… después de todo, yo fui quién libero a ese sujeto de su prisión.

- Pero… es muy arriesgado para ti permanecer en este mundo, eres una sombra y la luz puede destruirte.

- Ya había pensado en ello… y es por eso que he pensado en una buena solución al problema –le dijo con seguridad– observa…

Midna cerró los ojos y se separó un poco del joven, flotando ahora frente a él, se cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a cambiar, adquiriendo un color completamente negro y en esa misma forma se traslado hasta la sombra que se encontraba bajo el chico, ocultándose en ella.

- Que inteligente -comentó ella al observar lo ocurrido, ahora comprendía sus palabras, Midna estaría segura mientras se encontrara dentro de la sombra de Link, ya que por mucha luz que existiera, está por muy pequeña que fuera no desaparecería.

- Yo lo llamaría astucia -dijo ella saliendo de la sombra formando en tan sólo un instante su cuerpo, aunque esta vez parecía mucho más difuso.

- Lamento tener que interrumpir su amena conversación… pero… tenemos compañía –dijo Link quien sin pensarlo siquiera empuño su espada, preparándose para el combate.

Desde la gran extensión de la llanura podía divisarse a lo lejos la figura de unas monstruosas criaturas que avanzaban rápidamente, sus cuatro esqueléticas patas parecían temblar con cada pisada, sobre sus cabezas igualmente huesudas en medio de la cuenca en donde debieron estar sus ojos, brillaban dos pequeñas luces blanquecinas.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? –Preguntó la chica alarmada, al ver como las bestias se acercaban sin vacilación alguna.

- Que importa… es mejor que huyan -les aconsejo Midna que no estaba muy confiada de que los jóvenes fueran capaces de enfrentar a todas esas criaturas.

- No hay tiempo, debemos enfrentarlos –dijo Link parándose delante de la joven, como intentando protegerla.

- Espera –lo detuvo la joven justó en el momento en que él se preparaba para atacar– deja que nos rodeen, tengo una idea.

Link le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión a chica, pero esta pareció no notarlo ya que ésta sin decir una palabra cerró sus ojos.

- ¡Zelda esta loca, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que nos atrapen! –Exclamó sabiendo que mientras se mantuviera dentro de la sombra de Link no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos.

- Yo confió en ella –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Midna, mirando atentamente las acciones de la joven.

Las criaturas ya los habían rodeado, pero al parecer ninguna de ella se decidía a dar el primer pasó para atacar, por lo que todas se movían describiendo círculos alrededor de los jóvenes, Link apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

De pronto de las nubes que aún cubrían el cielo pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. La llovizna desatada volvió a humedecer rápidamente sus ropas, adhiriéndolas a su cuerpo. Zelda que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante este hecho a diferencia las monstruosas bestias esqueléticas que se inquietaron más de la cuenta al sentir el agua sobre sus cuerpos.

- Esto… nos dará algo de tiempo –dijo abriendo repentinamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que un enorme tornado los rodeaba.

Las gotas de agua se mezclaron con las ráfagas de aire y pronto lo que comenzó como un tornado de viento se transformo en uno de agua, que al chocar contra las monstruosas criaturas, hizo que estas inevitablemente se desarmaran.

Segundos más tarde el poder del tornado había desaparecido y las piezas de huesos comenzaron a caer por todas partes. Link y Zelda comenzaron a correr, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, tratando de evitar que alguno de los huesos los golpeara.

- Seguramente se recuperaran al igual que los Stallfos, mientras más rápido nos alejemos de aquí será mejor.

- Tienes razón –dijo Zelda, quien también había pensado en lo mismo.

Los huesos de los monstruos comenzaron a movilizarse, buscando la pieza indicada para acoplarse y de esta forma una a una las criaturas se fueron levantando.

- Ahí viene el primero –dijo Link quien dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, había alcanzando a observar a la criatura que los seguía.

La bestia avanzaba mucho más rápido que ellos, por lo que pronto les dio alcance, pero al ser sólo uno, Link decidió encargarse de él lo más deprisa posible, esquivó al monstruo, cuanto este se abalanzaba contra él y girando rápidamente con hábil movimiento de su espada logró cortar en dos el cráneo de la bestia, la que comenzó a desarmarse al instante, dejando sólo una pila de huesos inertes sobre el suelo.

- Vamos –le apremió, tomando la mano de la joven para volver a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Después de una ardua persecución, en la que las monstruosas bestias esqueléticas fueron cayendo una a una, lograron llegar hasta el puente que marcaba el limite de la cuidad de Hyrule. Para el momento en que finalmente lo cruzaron, la lluvia había aumentado considerablemente su intensidad y lo que había comenzado como una suave llovizna se había trasformado en una copiosa lluvia.

- El clima esta empeorando –comentó la joven quien inclinada hacia adelante trataba inútilmente despegar la tela que se adhería a su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una segunda piel– y… estoy completamente empapada –dijo algo molesta e incomoda por la situación.

Link observó algo embobado a la chica y era de esperarse, la tela humedecida del vestido o lo que quedaba de él se apegaba al cuerpo de la joven, marcando a la perfección su bien proporcionada figura, su cabello completamente mojado caía con increíble gracia por sobre su hombro, bajando hasta sus caderas. La joven al dirigir su mirada hacía Link, se percató que este la observaba.

- _¿Qué sucede? –__S_e pregunto mientras también su mirada recorría al joven.

Zelda se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Ahora comprendía porque Link la miraba de esa forma y lo peor es que estaba segura de que ahora ella le estaba devolviendo esa mirada ¡No podía apartar la vista de él!, era como si de pronto un extraño encantamiento los hubiera atrapado a ambos y fue ella la que dio el primer paso, acercándose lentamente hacía el chico, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Link estaba como ido, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya se encontraban al otro lado del puente, justo delante de la entrada de la cuidad.

- ¿Por qué se detuvieron así de pronto? –Preguntó Midna, quien inesperadamente salía de la sombra, percatándose de lo cerca que se encontraba la princesa.

Link muy sonrojado apartó rápidamente la vista de la joven, tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera ella, sabía que Midna podía fácilmente leer su mente y ahora, no era precisamente el mejor momento para que lo hiciera.

- Ehhh… Estábamos… Emmm... emmm –comenzó Zelda, también desviando su mirada avergonzada, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa que sonara medianamente creíble y razonable– pues… nosotros nos detuvimos a mirar el estado en el que se encuentra la ciudad… realmente quedamos impactados al verlo –mintió, de hecho, desde que habían cruzado el puente no había ni siquiera mirado fugazmente a su alrededor- ¿No es así? –Le preguntó a su compañero, buscando su apoyo.

- ¿Eh? –Preguntó el aludido, quien se encontraba completamente distraído– Ahhh… Si claro… Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió –dijo rápidamente y algo nervioso al ver la mirada amenazante de la joven.

- La verdad es que están algo extraños… Estoy segura de que algo están ocultando -les dijo mirándolos de manera inquisitiva.

- ¿Nosotros?... Ohh no nada… Te lo aseguro -le contradijo el chico, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco.

Midna observó con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos de ambos jóvenes, los dos parecían nerviosos, fue entonces cuando decidida a averiguar que era lo que les pasaba a esos dos, pregunto con sorpresa fingida.

- ¡¿No me digan que ustedes? –Dejó la pregunta a medio hacer y espero la reacción de ambos, que tal como lo había creído fue inmediata.

- ¡No leas mi mente! –Exclamó el chico sonrojándose al máximo.

- ¿Entonces… ustedes ya? –Volvió a preguntarles, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Zelda.

- ¡Que importa si lo hicimos o no, este no es el momento para este tipo de conversaciones! –Le respondió ella exasperada y completamente sonrojada.

Midna sonrió satisfecha, sin darse cuenta ambos habían caído en su trampa y sin necesidad de indagar en sus mentes le había confesado indirectamente lo que había sucedido, ahora comprendía el porque de su extraña actitud y con más razón, si sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de lo ocurrido.

La joven al ver la mirada de la criatura se percató de cual había sido su intensión y ella había caído redondita en el jueguito. Ahora no sólo estaba avergonzada, sino que se sentí como una boba, le había revelado sin pensarlo, lo sucedido entre Link y ella.

- Veo que los jóvenes de hoy no pierden el tiempo –les dijo entre irónica y divertida.

- Ya estuvo bueno ¿no? –Ella aún se encontraba notoriamente avergonzada y el tema ya no le hacía gracia.

- Tienes razón –le dijo sonriente– tal vez más tarde tenga tiempo para molestarlos como es debido.

- _No se porque no me sorprende -__p_ensó el chico resignado.

Después del último comentario de Midna, los jóvenes volvieron a retomar la marcha. Link tenía muy claro cual era su siguiente destino, pero Zelda, quien aún no se había enterado de que el joven ya había conseguido el último cristal, se encontraba meditando cual sería su siguiente paso, sin la espada maestra debía encontrar otra forma de acabar con el mal que Ganondorf había desatado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? –La interrogó al notar que la chica ya no lo seguía.

- No es nada… sólo… necesito estar un momento a solas -Le respondió finalmente bajando la mirada– yo… no estoy segura de estar lista para ver nuevamente al asesino de mi padre.

Link no supo que decir, las palabras de ella lo habían dejado completamente mudo, la comprendía, entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de miedo y rencor que se mezclaba en su interior confundiéndola.

- _Eso no es cierto -_pensó Midna observando con desconfianza a la joven.

La voz de ella no le había sonado nada convincente, de hecho sentía que su mirada expresaba una gran determinación en lugar de confusión. Zelda se percató al instante de que Midna trataba de indagar en sus pensamientos y fue por esto que decidió adelantársele.

- _Tú desconfianza esta bien fundada… yo… me adelantaré, tengo un asunto pendiente con Ganondorf y ya no puedo seguir aplazándolo… por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Link… y… cuídalo… te lo pido._

- _No importa lo que haga, no podré detenerte… ¿verdad? –_Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no era necesario esperar a que ella respondiera, por lo que enseguida agregó– _a Link no le gustará nada que te marches así nada más… pero cumpliré mi palabra y te guardaré el secreto… ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que Ganondorf es muy peligroso, no es bueno que lo subestimes._

_-_No lo haré –le dijo segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó confundido por sus palabras.

- Lo siento… pensaba en voz alta –le respondió al instante, dedicándole una sonrisa– entonces… nos veremos más tarde –les dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, comenzando a caminar.

Link pensó en detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso Midna lo detuvo, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su hombro.

- Pero…

- Ella a tomado una decisión… no te preocupes, más tarde volveremos a encontrarnos…_o por lo menos… eso espero._

El joven Hylian no se movió de su lugar hasta que Zelda se perdió completamente de su vista en medio de las vacías calles de la cuidad, al igual que la villa Kakariko, este lugar parecía abandonado y sombrío.

- Vamos al templo del Tiempo y traigamos de vuelta a la espada maestra –le dijo a Midna con gran determinación.

La lluvia no había dejado de caer, pero esto por ningún motivo detendría la chico, quien avanzaba hacía el templo, pisando a su paso un gran número de charcos. Al llegar a la entrada del templo se detuvo y observó sorprendido las estatuas de las tres diosas delante de la puerta, hace algunos años estas no existía y él, hasta hoy, no había tenido la oportunidad de observarlas.

- Mira sus manos Link… es como si estuvieran sosteniendo algo que en realidad no existe –comentó Midna analizando las figuras de piedra.

- Claro que existe -le contradijo acercándose lentamente hasta la estatua que representaba a la Diosa Farore.

Se detuvo delante de ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba la esfera de cristal que traía consigo y con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre las manos de la joven de piedra, de inmediato la gema reaccionó brillando con gran intensidad iluminando parte de la estatua con una luz verdosa al mismo tiempo que unas enredaderas crecían de la tierra y rodeaban la figura de piedra.

- Increíble –dijo Midna aún incrédula.

Antes de alejarse de la estatua, hizo una leve reverencia para luego comenzar a caminar hasta la figura del centro, esta vez se encontraba frente a la Diosa Nayru, las palmas de sus manos se encontraban casi completamente unidas muy cerca de su pecho, como si estuviera rezando.

- ¿Cómo harás ahora para colocar el cristal en su lugar? –Le preguntó Midna al ver la posición en la que se encontraban las manos de la estatua.

- Dejaré que la Diosa Nayru se encargue de eso –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el segundo cristal y lo acercaba a la estatua.

Cuando la esfera hizo contacto por primera vez con la piedra, está comenzó a cambiar de estado, parecía como si lentamente se fuera descascarando y cuando la última pieza de piedra cayó, ni Link, ni Midna podían creer lo que veían, ahora la figura de la Diosa estaba formada de agua y el cristal que el chico antes tenía sobre sus manos se encontraba entre las líquidas manos de la figura y brillaba con gran intensidad, iluminando su alrededor con una luz azulina.

Era increíble ver como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la forma líquida de la Diosa y se deslizaban sobre ella como si no se tratase de agua. Link agitó su cabeza saliendo del encanto que la sorpresa le había producido y realizando la misma ceremonia que con la figura de Farore, se apartó de Nayru y se encamino hasta la última estatua.

De inmediato pudo reconocerla, era idéntica a la figura que habían visto antes de salir del último calabozo, se encontraba de rodillas con una mano empuñada sobre su pecho y la otra extendida. Link colocó el cristal en su lugar y al igual que con las anteriores, este comenzó a brillar, esta vez iluminando la figura con una luz rojiza, al mismo tiempo que un ardiente fuego rodeaba la silueta de piedra, con tanto poder que ni la intensa lluvia podía apagarlo.

La tierra se estremeció y con ella la entrada del templo quedó descubierta, la gruesa puerta de piedra se elevó dejando a la vista una larga escalera que conducía hacía el interior de la estancia. Link hizo una última reverencia y tan rápido como pudo se acercó hasta la entrada del templo, subiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces, las escaleras.

- Este lugar esta muy oscuro –comentó Midna quien flotaba junto a Link.

- No recuerdo estas escaleras -dijo él notando lo cambiado que se encontraba el lugar.

La joven se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo, no sabía como pero había conseguido burlar a todos los monstruosos guardias que se encontraban rondando en el antejardín, había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora, no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Aún recuerdo el día en que escape de este lugar –dijo mientras posaba suavemente su mano sobre la madera tallada de la puerta– fue un día tan oscuro como este… cuando… volví a verte.

Apartando esos recuerdos de su mente se concentro en la puerta y sin ningún esfuerzo logró abrirla, empujándola sólo un poco.

- _Que extraño… es como si quisiera que entrara…_

Con algo de temor comenzó a avanzar, presentía que esto era una trampa, pero aún así no tenía intensiones de detenerse.

- _No he llegado hasta aquí para retroceder ahora._

- Te esperaba

Zelda levantó su mirada encontrándose con la del hombre, él estaba de pie apoyado sobre el marco de una puerta que estaba justo al otro extremo del salón, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo macabramente.

- Ganondorf -pronuncio su nombre con rencor, apretando con fuerza el puño de su espada.

- Veo que vienes dispuesta a todo… no sabía que supieras blandir una espada… preciosa -se había separado del marco de la puerta y había comenzado a avanzar lentamente.

- ¡No te acerques! –Le ordenó, separándose también de la entrada, comenzando a caminar hacía atrás, sin perder de visto los movimientos del hombre.

- No estas en posición de ordenarme nada… querida… con esas fallas nadie creería que alguna vez fuiste la distinguida princesa de Hyrule –le dijo sin alterarse si quiera, ni mucho menos, deteniéndose.

- He venido para combatir, no en son de dialogar contigo.

- Me parece perfecto… pero… no quiero ensuciar mis manos, es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de invitar a esta reunión a unos amigos.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó sin comprender sus palabras.

Antes de que Ganondorf pudiera responderle, las puertas que se encontraban tras la chica se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a dos gigantescos monstruos, cubiertos por una oscura armadura portando enormes y filosas mandobles.

- Cobarde.

- Ni creas que lo he olvidado, preciosa… Poder y Sabiduría me pertenecen… ¿No fue ese tu mensaje?

- ¡Estas demente si crees que pretendo entregarle el fragmento de la trifuerza a alguien como tú!

- Quieras o no será mío… el fragmento que me quitaste y el que posees.

Link había llegado hasta el final de la escalera, el primer cuarto parecía completamente normal, las paredes lisas y blancas, el silencio casi sepulcral y esa peculiar atmósfera que siempre había existido al interior del templo.

- La master sword debe encontrase en el cuarto siguiente.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el joven se encamino hacía la siguiente habitación, atravesando una puerta que al sentir su presencia se abrió automáticamente.

- ¡¿Pero… qué? –Se preguntó al ver como bruscamente el paisaje cambiaba.

De pronto se encontró en medio de un bosque, si… un bosque… ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía, pero era tan cierto como el hecho de que frente a él, en un pedestal en medio del claro se encontraba la espada maestra, tan majestuosa como siempre, esperando pacientemente a su portador… el héroe del tiempo, del que su existencia nunca llego a saberse más que por las pocas personas que recordaban los terribles sucesos de hace ya años.

Al observar tras su espalda se percató del hecho de que las paredes del templo estaban completamente destruidas, desde esta parte todo parecía en ruinas y lo más extraño de todo es que a través de la densa maraña de ramas y hojas, la clara luz del sol lograba atravesar.

- ¿No se suponía que estaba lloviendo? –Le preguntó Midna al notar también este "detalle".

- Si… es… muy extraño… es como si este lugar perteneciera a otro tiempo… como si hubiera quedado atrapado en otra época.

- Quien sabe… de todas formas eso no tiene importancia -dijo encogiéndose de hombros– ve y toma de una vez por todas esa espada.

Link conocía el carácter de Midna, por lo que no le sorprendió nada su forma desinteresada de expresarse, pero había algo de lo que había dicho que era muy cierto, ahora se encontraba frente a la espada que tenía la habilidad de repeler el mal y era hora de despertar su poder y acabar con Ganondorf de una vez por todas.

- Vamos… ¿Qué esperas? –Lo apremió impaciente.

El joven comenzó a caminar lentamente, acercándose al pedestal, después de tanto tiempo volvía a encontrarse con esta legendaria espada.

- El destino se ensaña en cruzar nuestros caminos –dijo dirigiéndose al arma.

Midna lo observó algo confundida, digo... ¿Acaso Link se había vuelto loco o qué?, ¿Por qué le estaba hablando a una espada?, seguramente esto nunca lo entendería.

- Hyrule necesita de tú ayuda… yo… te pido que me des el honor de volver a ser tú portador y que me ayudes a enfrentar este último reto.

Después de esas palabras acercó su mano izquierda al puño de la espada y con fuerza tiró de esta, liberándola al fin de su prisión, una onda de aire recorrió el lugar a nivel del suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y tierra. Link extendió su brazo y admiró el magnifico brillo metálico de la lisa y filosa hoja. Midna también parecía hipnotizada por la espada, la admiraba como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable, ahora por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que seguramente tiempo atrás Link sintió la primera vez que tenía la espada entre sus manos.

- Es increíble… con que está es la espada que repele al mal -dijo aún como ida.

Link guardó la espada en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su antigua espada, más tarde volvería por ella, ahora no había tiempo que perder.

- Sabes -le comentó acercándose a él, apoyando sus dos brazos sobre uno de los hombros del chico al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados– el sostener esa espada te hace ver increíble… como un héroe.

- No digas tonterías y vámonos de aquí de una buena vez –le dijo desviando su mirada algo avergonzado.

- Era un halago, por si no te percataste –ahora se encontraba flotando delante del chico con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho– supongo que ahora sólo debemos ir hasta el castillo y enfrentarnos con Ganondorf.

- Primero debemos buscar a Zelda.

- Te aseguro que no será necesario.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó desconfiando de sus palabras- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Nada que tú no sospeches ya -Le contestó de manera cortante.

La respuesta de la criatura alarmó al joven, no había necesidad de que le dijera que era lo que sucedía.

- Oh no… Zelda –de un momento a otro se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, temía que la princesa se hubiera precipitado.

Antes de que Midna pudiera decir algo, el chico ya había salido corriendo del lugar. Atravesó la ciudad están sólo un instante y le fue realmente sencillo burlar a las bobas criaturas que custodiaban la entrada del castillo. Pero al ingresar en este lo recibieron dos gigantescos seres protegidos de por gruesas armaduras negras y con enormes mandobles.

- Creo que nos esperaban -comentó Midna al observar como las criaturas que hasta el momentos se habían mantenido inmóviles como estatuas comenzaban a cobrar vida.

- No me importa las artimañas que uses Ganondorf… no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya –dijo a pesar de que sabía que él no podía escucharlo.

El combate comenzó de inmediato, los dos guerreros no parecían querer perder el tiempo, por lo que blandiendo sus gigantescas espadas trataban de dañar al chico, este quien ya había adquirido algo de experiencia con mandobles cuando había luchado contra los caballeros oscuros, no tuvo ningún problema para esquivar sus ataques.

- Veo que como hombre eres muy ágil –nuevamente el comentario de Midna acompañó el sonido de las armas chocando, hasta ese momento ella no había participado en el combate– aunque tal vez pueda darte una mano.

Y antes de que Link lograra decir algo, Midna había escapado de su sombra, y usando el poder que le otorgaba el casco había conseguido paralizar a los dos oponentes de Link, este aprovechando la magnifica oportunidad acabo con los dos de un sólo ataque.

- Tú cuerpo no se ve tan difuso cuando no estas unida a mi sombra –le comentó al verla junto a él.

- El camino esta libre.

- Entonces… continuemos.

De esa forma consiguieron atravesar una gran cantidad de cuartos, subiendo por un sin numero de escaleras y deslizándose cautelosamente a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuarto circular en donde habían dos grandes escaleras a los costados.

- No acabaremos nunca –frustrado observo como se acercaban una gran cantidad de bulblin armados con mazos de maderas con piedras amarradas sobre la punta.

El combate se volvía cada vez más complicado, no por la dificultad que ponían los monstruos, sino que por su gran número, eran verdaderamente molestos y lo peor es que cada vez llegaban más y más.

Link sintió como uno de los monstruos había conseguido darle sobre una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, ese momento fue aprovechado por las bestias que se abalanzaron contra el, todas juntas.

- ¡Link! –Gritó Midna al ver como el joven caía.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo una misteriosa sombra hizo su aparición, tomando al joven y apartándolo del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Link comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido a causa de los golpes, había creído que Midna era la responsable de su rescate, pero estaba en un grave error, junto a él se encontraba ahora el oscuro joven mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos rojos sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Dark Link?

- Zelda ha caído en manos de Ganondorf, él la tiene en la torre del castillo, pretende quitarle la Trifuerza -le dijo de manera apresurada– yo me encargaré de esas basuras.

Después de pronunciar estas últimas palabras se apartó del joven y bajo nuevamente a combatir a los bulblin. No podía creer lo que veía, Dark Link acaba de salvarle nuevamente la vida y esta vez las cuentas entre ambos estaban completamente saldadas, no tenía porque… definitivamente la mente de ese joven era todo un misterio para él.

- ¡Link! –Volvió a llamarlo la pequeña criatura que ahora se acercaba hasta él- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó una preocupada Midna ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- Si… lo estoy... pero.

- No hay tiempo, vamos –le dijo empujándolo para que siguiera avanzando.

Dark Link observó como el joven se alejaba junto a su compañera y sonrió satisfecho. En ese momento la oscura joven hizo su aparición, ayudándolo en el combate.

- ¿Por qué le salvaste la vida? –lo interrogó– podríamos haber avanzado sin problemas, no tenías porque detenerte.

- Fue un impulso… ya lo hice y ahora… debemos acabar con todas estas cosas –le respondió– si no deseas ayudarme no tienes porque hacerlo, nadie te pidió que permanecieras junto a mi.

- Tienes razón… pero, al igual que tú… tal vez también actuó sólo por un impulso –le dijo acabando con una gran cantidad de monstruos con un sólo ataque.

Al fin habían llegado hasta la parte más alta del castillo, subió dos largas y anchas escaleras que estaban puestas una junta a la otra y de detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas.

- Este debe ser el lugar.

- Vamos a entrar – Link posó ambas manos sobre la madera de la puerta y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndose paso.

Al ingresar al cuarto lo primero que pudo ver fue a la joven princesa inconsciente suspendida a gran altura, atrapada con cadenas de brazos y piernas. Su traje había sido cambiado, ahora traía el mismo con el que la había visto por primera vez, con armaduras y tiara incluidas, incluso su pelo se encontraba trenzado.

- ¡Zelda! –Exclamó con toda la intención de acercarse a la chica, pero Midna lo detuvo.

- Mira -le dijo simplemente apuntando hacia el frente.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Ganondorf, sentado en un enorme y lujoso trono, tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre la silla, parecía cómodo y no sólo eso, los observaba con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro… parecía… ¿feliz?

- ¿Cómo estas Midna? –Le saludo atentamente sin levantarse.

- Ganondorf -pronunció en un tono venenoso como respuesta a aquel saludo.

- ¿No te alegra verme?

- He venido para acabar con el mal que he desatado.

- Que lastima… pero… ya es demasiado tarde –diciendo esto se levando al fin de su asiento.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda? –Le preguntó apretando con fuerzas sus puños, intentando contener la rabia que lo recorría al verlo.

- Fue ella la que intentó desafiarme… sabía que era inútil, pero aún así admiro su osadía -fue entonces cuando levantó su mano derecha y dejo que Link viera el brillante triángulo que ahora había sobre ella.

- ¡La Trifuerza del Poder! –Exclamó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Muy pronto la Sabiduría y el Coraje me pertenecerán… como siempre debió ser.

- ¡Maldito!

- No te alteres, aún no he hecho mi mejor jugada… dime, ¿deseas que tú preciosa princesita despierte?

Link no respondió, sólo se dedicó a analizar la extraña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de ese hombre. La mirada de Ganondorf se posó sobre la princesa y Midna quien había leído sus pensamientos se traslado hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba, interponiéndose entre ella y Ganondorf.

- Querida… no será suficiente… ahora te mostraré los magníficos poderes que me otorgaron las criaturas de las sombras.

Al cerrar sus ojos su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse, tal como lo hacían las criaturas de las sombras al morir, pero a diferencia de ellos, la esencia de Ganon se movilizó, atravesando el cuerpo de Midna entrando en el de Zelda.

Midna cerró instintivamente sus ojos al ver que Ganondorf se dirigía hacia ellas, pero al volver a abrirlos se percató de que su esencia ahora se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la chica, giró bruscamente mirando amenazante a la joven y colocando una de sus manos sobre su cuello pretendió estrangularla, pero se detuvo.

- No puedo -susurró bajando la mirada frustrada.

- Es una lastima –le respondió la voz de Ganondorf, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Zelda volvían a abrirse.

Ahora la mirada de la chica era de la Ganondorf, él era quien controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Midna aterrada observó a la chica instantes antes de que esta la golpeara con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara con una de las paredes cercanas, cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Midna! –La llamó corriendo hacia la criatura, pero antes de llegar a alcanzarla Zelda se interpuso en su camino– Ganondorf… ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Usando el cuerpo de tu adorada princesa te mataré, Link.

- ¡No lo permitiré! –Lo desafió empuñando su espada.

- ¿Te atreverías a dañar el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda? –Le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Link no respondió.

- _Maldición ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_

**Continuará…**

Holas non, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic n.n, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo… la verdad es que quería subirlo más temprano XD pero… hace sólo unos momentos llegue a la casa n.n, lo único que deseo es no haberlos decepcionado -.-U

Para el próximo capítulo… ¡LA PELEA FINAL CONTRA GANON! non…

En verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer a toda la gente que leer este fic… TOT muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, en verdad me levantan el animo ;D… antes de despedirme deseo saludar a… **la generala, Itako Asakura 17, Fox McCloude,****Guenhwyar,****Dialirvi**y a**Miko Rowan Farore Tonks.**


	39. ¿El fin de Ganondorf?

Hola a todos nOn, antes de empezar deseo nauevamente agradecer a** Dimencio** ^^ que sigue leyedo esta historia :P y aún no llega a este capítulo XD, pero algún día verá este mensaje :), en verdad espero que el fic continúe siendo de tu agrado ¡Saludos!

bueno… tomando en cuenta el hecho de que para variar tarde demasiado XD!, empezaré el capítulo con algunas de las escenas del anterior n.n

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

Midna fue golpeada con gran fuerza por la princesa, quien ahora era controlada por Ganondorf. El joven al ver como la pequeña criatura se estrellaba con fuerza contra una de las paredes del cuarto corrió hacía ella, alarmado, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse Zelda se interpuso en su camino.

- Ganondorf… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? –Le preguntó con notable repulsión, mirándolo desafiante.

- Usando el cuerpo de tu adorada princesita acabaré contigo, Link -le respondió, enfrentando la mirada del joven.

- ¡No lo permitiré! –Exclamó empuñando su arma, la Espada Maestra.

- ¿Te atreverías a dañar el cuerpo de Zelda? –Le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Link no respondió, Ganondorf había dado en el clavo.

**.-.-.-. ****Capítulo 38: ¿El fin de Ganondorf? .-.-.-.**

Ahora estaba en problemas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Ganondorf tenía razón, por más que intentara negarlo, sabía que mientras ese maldito estuviera en el cuerpo de Zelda, él no podía atacarlo, ¡No podía!

- Valla héroe –le habló con notable sarcasmo- ahora que portas la espada maestra, ni siquiera te atreves a tocarme -le comentó aún sonriente, acercándose lentamente al joven– una espada que repele el mal… muy interesante, ¿Será acaso esta misma espada la que acabe con la única heredera de Hyrule?

- ¡Eres un cobarde! –Le gritó furioso.

- ¿Cobarde yo? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido– a mi me parece que el único cobarde aquí eres tú.

- ¡CALLATE!

- ¿No crees que la princesa Zelda es toda una joya? –Volvió pasando una de las manos de ella por el rostro del joven.

Link no se movió, seguía observando detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de la princesa, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ganondorf, pero algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien. La rubia se acercó aún más y junto su mejilla a la de él.

_- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –_Su mirada era implacable, a pesar de tener a la chica tan cerca, se mantuvo de pie, alerta, no podía confiarse.

- Link… ayúdame -le susurró suplicante, pero esta vez no era la voz de Ganondorf la que le hablaba.

- ¿Zelda? –La llamó al tiempo que se distanciaba un poco y sosteniéndola de los hombros observó su rostro.

Esa mirada tampoco era la de Ganondorf… era Zelda, era ella quien ahora estaba frente a él.

- Apártate -le pidió comenzando a temblar, parecía muy angustiada- por favor.

- Zelda, debes luchar… se que puedes vencerlo -le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, no quería perderla y tampoco sabía como ayudarla.

- ¡Te he dicho que te largues! –Le gritó frustrada empujándolo con rudeza, separándolo definitivamente de ella.

Link no se espero esa reacción de la joven, y en un primer momento no supo que hacer.

- Para destruir a Ganondorf, debes acabar conmigo… no hay otra opción –le habló tan rápido como pudo– no podré seguir conteniéndolo por más tiempo… ahora es cuando debes actuar Link… hazlo.

- ¡No lo haré! –Se negó, de ninguna manera podría hacer algo como aquello- debe existir otro método.

- Por favor, Link… te lo ruego -le insistió al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su rostro y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, ahogando un grito de dolor- mátame –agregó ya casi en un susurro.

El joven se quedó paralizado ante la petición de la princesa, no estaba seguro de que sería lo correcto, pero podía notar que la joven estaba sufriendo, sostuvo con firmeza su espada y comenzó a acercarse, su mirada se veía sombría y en su rostro no se reflejaba expresión alguna. Zelda al verlo avanzar, se mantuvo de pie, firme en la posición que se encontraba.

- Zelda yo -comenzó a hablar, notando como la mano sobre la que sostenía la espada comenzaba a temblar.

- Sólo hazlo -le dijo sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, el tiempo corría implacable y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Link cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que levantaba el arma que ahora tenía firmemente sujeta con amabas manos, dirigiendo su ataque hacia la joven. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de la hoja de aquella legendaria espada, pero Link se detuvo momentos antes de que el arma hiciera contacto con el cuerpo de su compañera.

- ¡No puedo! –Exclamó frustrado- ¡No puedo matar a la mujer que amo! –Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún sin poder creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Es una lastima… has desperdiciado tu única oportunidad –nuevamente la voz de Ganondorf le hablaba.

El joven levantó su mirada, sólo para encontrase con la del hombre, sus penetrantes y malignos ojos habían regresado.

- La verdad es que esta chiquilla me tomó por sorpresa… no creí que aún conservara esas energías -le comentó sonriéndole satisfecho de tener nuevamente todo bajo su control- pero… se acabo -el hombre comenzó a formar un esfera de poder oscuro sobre una de sus manos- a llegado tu hora Link.

Ganondorf lanzó el poder oscuro contra el chico, que aún se encontraba arrodillado sobre el suelo. Por suerte lo rápidos reflejos de Link lo ayudaron a salir ileso, se había lanzado hacia un lado, rodando por el suelo, consiguiendo evitar el impacto.

- Sufrirías menos si me dejaras ayudarte -agregó caminando lentamente hacia una de las paredes.

Con cuidado tomó una de las espadas que previamente habían sido dispuestas por él.

- Como veras, tenía todo preparado para tú llegada –examinó cuidadosamente el filo del arma, antes de agitarla con una velocidad impresionante.

Hasta Link pudo escuchar el sonido que producía el arma al cortar el aire a esa velocidad, la mirada maligna que ahora poseía Zelda era verdaderamente aterradora, su rostro, pálido la hacia verse aún más impasible, además unas marcas extrañas recorrían su piel.

- Ahora… no divertiremos en grande –continuó hablando de manera monótona, casi indiferente.

- _Tengo que hacer algo -_pensó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente- _debe… existir una forma de acabar con Ganondorf sin dañar a Zelda._

Ganondorf no perdió ni un segundo, corrió hacia el chico dispuesto a atacarlo. Usando su espada, Link consiguió detener el ataque del hombre, haciendo que las dos armas chocaran con gran fuerza, produciendo un estruendoso sonido metálico.

- Al parecer… tú instinto te impide negarte a un combate –le comentó de manera maliciosa, dando un salto hacia atrás, separándose del joven.

- No porque uses el cuerpo de Zelda como escudo, significa que estés a salvo Ganondorf -lo amenazó moviéndose cautelosamente.

- No me digas –se dirigió a él sarcásticamente- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? –le preguntó haciendo una mueca burlesca.

Debía ganar tiempo, todo el que fuera necesario hasta que se le ocurriera algún plan, necesitaba distraerlo de algún modo.

- Si no vas ha responderme, nada me impide continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente... lograste escapar a cada una de mis trampas y estúpidos súbditos, pero está vez no te salvaras Link… esta pelea no terminará igual que la última vez que luchamos.

Ganondorf volvió a correr hacia el chico, agitando una y otra vez su espada, Link sólo se dedicó a esquivar los golpes, hasta ahora no había contraatacado. El hombre comenzaba a enfurecerse, sentía que el joven estaba burlándose de él.

- ¡Completaré mi venganza, Link! –le gritó furioso formando una nueva esfera de energía con la mano que tenía libre y lanzándosela a su objetivo- ¡No podrás derrotarme!

Link concentró su atención en el poder de Ganondorf, preparándose para esquivarlo momentos antes de que impactara. El hombre sonrió satisfecho al verlo, esta era su oportunidad para atacarlo. Link, dando un salto esquivo la energía, pero al pisar nuevamente el suelo se encontró frente a frente con la princesa.

- ¡Muere! –Exclamó el hombre agitando una vez más su espada.

El chico hizo lo mejor que pudo para esquivar el mortal ataque, pero no fue suficiente, Ganondorf estaba demasiado cerca de él y las posibilidades de escapar eran muy escasas. El Gerudo sonrió al sentir como el filo de su espada cortaba la piel del joven, por primera vez.

- _No te saldrás con la tuya -_pensó ahogando un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que llevaba inconscientemente una de sus manos a la herida, sin soltar su arma.

- Estuvo cerca –agregó admirando el lento escurrir de la sangre en la hoja de su espada, disfrutaba aquella sensación de ventaja- tal vez… demasiado cerca.

Link presionó con fuerza la herida que ahora tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo, tratando de detener la hemorragia, fue en ese momento cuando Ganondorf volvió a atacarlo, al parecer, no pensaba perder el tiempo.

- ¡Es a mi a quien quieres! –Exclamó deteniendo una vez más el arma de Ganondorf con su espada- ¡Deja a Zelda!

- Estas muy equivocado, niñito… "tú" te has atravesado en mi camino una y otra vez, pero a pesar de ello, no me interesas… si no fuera porque las Diosas te han otorgado parte de la Trifuerza tú destino nunca se hubiera visto unido al de la princesa… ¿O acaso crees que a ella le interesas?

Las últimas palabras de Ganondorf lo habían tomado por sorpresa, de pronto se vio paralizado, su mente repasaba una y otra vez esa frase "… si no fuera porque las Diosas…"

- _Que sencillo es jugar con su mente -_pensó sonriendo al ver la expresión confundida del joven- _ahora… sólo un último detalle y tú querido héroe quedará completamente destrozado e indefenso –_está vez sus pensamientos se dirigían a otra persona.

- _¡ERES UN COBARDE! –_Estaba desesperada, todo este tiempo había estado conciente, pero el poder que ahora poseía Ganondorf le impedía moverse, ella había agotado todas sus energías en el combate que había tenido al ingresar en el castillo- _¡No te atrevas ha hacerlo, sabes que es mentira!_

- _Pero… él no lo sabe, preciosa_-fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a la chica, ahora, toda su atención volvía a centrarse en él, Link- ¿Qué sucede? –lo interrogó acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

- ¡No caeré en tu juego Ganondorf! –le respondió, apartando todo pensamiento, concentrándose nuevamente en le combate.

- Ohhh, pero… que mal me juzgas -le dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido– yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor… siempre es bueno dejar las cosas en claro antes de marchar al otro mundo –nuevamente una mueca burlesca adornaba el rostro de la princesa.

- ¡CALLATE! –Exclamó furioso, su respiración era agitada, el combate continuaba y Ganondorf no le daba ninguna instancia para poder tomar un breve descanso- _si sólo sigo esquivando sus ataques, no podré vencerlo -_pensó frustrado al verse atrapado en un combate en el que se notaba claramente su desventaja.

- Que iluso eres –continuó hablando de manera calmada, sin dejar de agitar su arma una y otra vez, intentando acertar algún golpe- en verdad… me das lástima, veo como te estas esforzando para esquivar mis ataques y aún no has contraatacado una sola vez… ¿Será por qué temes dañar el cuerpo de esta muñequita?

- Si no fueras un cobarde, lucharías conmigo usando tú cuerpo –le dijo moviendo por primera vez su espada en son de atacarlo, pero se detuvo al instante.

- Patético… verdaderamente patético -hizo una breve pausa en el combate para tomar un poco de aire- es muy triste vivir engañado, luchas por una causa que no te concierne, en nombre de una mujer que dices amar, pero ¿Has pensado si ella te ama realmente?, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué ella busco tú ayuda inicialmente?, ¿No estarás siendo usado?

- ¡No te funcionará Ganondorf, no me interesa lo que digas o puedas decirme!

- Escúchame con atención, ahora yo estoy manipulando este cuerpo y no sólo eso… sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos me pertenecen –estaba mintiendo, pero su rostro impasible nunca demostró la menor duda de sus palabras.

Link volvió a quedarse paralizado ante las palabras de Ganondorf, no sabía si lo que él estaba diciendo era realmente cierto, inmediatamente apartó esa posibilidad de su mente, él conocía a Zelda y sus sentimientos. El hombre notó ese leve aire de duda en la mirada del chico, por lo que aún más decido continuo hablando.

- Aunque no lo creas, te comprendo, a veces es difícil enfrentar la verdad, la cruda realidad… La princesa sólo te ha usado Link, ni ahora ni nunca te amará ¿realmente creíste que le interesabas?, no seas tonto, a ella lo único que le interesa de ti, es el fragmento de la Trifuerza que llevas contigo, por eso siempre te mantuvo cerca.

- ¡MENTIRA! –Le gritó al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Ganondorf lo sabía, a pesar de que Link era fuerte esa oscuridad que rodeaba su corazón existía, el temor que siempre estuvo presente, pero que nunca había sido expuesto.

- Ella es una princesa… y tú… tú no eres nadie… todo este tiempo has estado luchando ¿para salvar qué?, no hay nada que salvar, todo esta perdido… y debes admitirlo, a pesar de conocer la verdad no serás capaz de dañarla.

Link sintió una fuerte punzada sobre su brazo izquierdo, la herida seguía sangrando y al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo. De pronto sintió como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían al mismo tiempo que la Espada Maestra caía al suelo, junto con su abatido cuerpo.

- _Ahí esta tú héroe, Zelda… al parecer tú carácter reservado te ha jugado en contra... te atreviste a desafiarme tú sola, con la intención de no arriesgar su vida y mira lo que has conseguido, pero no te preocupes, en breve acabaré con su existencia y todo terminará._

Deseaba llorar, deseaba gritar, deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo era mentira, pero no podía hacerlo, ella también estaba abatida, no podía creer que las palabras de Ganondorf fueran suficientes para destruir lo que habían forjado juntos, no… eso no era posible, no podía serlo.

- _Espero que esto también te ayudara a abrir tus ojos querida, Link no confía y nunca confió en ti._

Ganondorf comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el sitió donde el chico se encontraba arrodillado, apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo, con la mirada baja, parecía haberse resignado.

No lo soportaba, no era capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de sentirse confundida, seguía amándolo y no podía permitir que sus propias manos se encargaran de terminar con su vida.

- _Nunca te saldrás con la tuya… ¡NUNCA!_

De pronto el fragmento de la Sabiduría comenzó a brillar sobre la mano de la princesa. En ese momento Link levantó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la chica, que ahora se encontraba a tan sólo un paso de él, con su espada aún en alto, lista dar el golpe final.

- No… ¡No puedes! –Gritó antes de que su esencia comenzara a desprenderse del cuerpo de la princesa, abandonándolo definitivamente.

((N.A: Aquí empieza la parte cursi del capi XD!))

La chica soltó la espada y volvió a sentir su cuerpo, el control de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero eso había tenido un costo, ahora estaba demasiado agotada y sus piernas no podían resistir el peso de su cuerpo. Link reaccionó al instante y alcanzó a atraparla antes de que esta se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Lo lograste Zelda… sabía que lo harías -le susurró abrazándola con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que besaba cariñosamente su frente.

- No… lo… entiendo -le dijo con voz jadeante, entreabriendo sus ojos, sintiendo como el chico la estrechaba contra su cuerpo- yo.

- Nunca creí lo que él decía… y nunca lo haría -agregó mirándola con ternura, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia. Se sentía aliviado de haberla recuperado.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

- Odio admitirlo, pero a pesar de todo, hay algo en lo que Ganondorf tenía razón… mientras él estuviera en tú cuerpo yo no podría luchar, no soy capaz de hacerte daño –le habló despacio, sin dejar de mirarla- no quería resignarme, pero no veía ninguna salida… por un momento me sentí atrapado, incapaz de seguir adelante… en verdad lo siento Zelda, yo.

- Gracias -le susurró la chica interrumpiendo, posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del joven- sin tú ayuda… nunca hubiera podido liberarme.

- Pero yo… no hice nada.

- A pesar de todo, seguiste creyendo en mi -agregó, dedicándole una dulce mirada- me dijiste que luchara, pero en ese momento pensé que no podría hacerlo, yo perdí las esperanzas mucho antes de que el combate comenzará, por eso te pedí que acabaras con mi vida…pero tú… tú siempre confiaste en que podría lograrlo.

- Y seguiré haciéndolo

Zelda le regaló una linda sonrisa como respuesta. Lentamente su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del joven, deteniéndose sobre la herida de su brazo izquierdo, recordando que había sido ella la que la había ocasionado.

- Cuanto lo siento Link -le dijo sin apartar su vista de aquella lesión- debe dolerte.

- Es sólo un rasguño, no te preocupes –le dijo tomando el mentón de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo.

- No mientas Link, aún sigue sangrando, la herida es muy profunda –lo contradijo, incorporándose con algo de dificultad.

- Zelda, no has recuperado tus fuerzas, debes descansar -la regañó, pero al parecer la chica no estaba prestándole mucha atención- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al ver como ella tomaba nuevamente la espada que antes había soltado y la acercaba a la basta de la falda de su vestido.

La princesa cortó parte del extremo inferior de la falda, y sin decir una palabra volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el joven. Acercó su rostro al de él, sin dejar de observarlo, ocasionando que este se sonrojara levemente.

- Es mi culpa… en verdad lo siento -se disculpó nuevamente bajando la mirada.

Link pretendió decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la chica comenzó a ceñir la tela alrededor del brazo, justo sobre la herida, para luego apretarla con algo de fuerza, ocasionando que él cerrara instintivamente sus ojos, a causa de la fuerte punzada que recorrió todo su brazo.

- Con esto podremos detener la hemorragia, por ahora –le informó dejando su mano apoyada sobre el brazo de él- si yo no hubiera.

- Shhh –la calló él posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven, luego tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre su brazo y la beso con ternura- me gusta que te preocupes por mi.

- Link -lo llamó con suavidad, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

El joven sonrió, necesitaba escuchar ese llamado, ese suave susurro suplicante, que sólo significaba una cosa. Se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola lentamente. La joven le correspondió de la misma manera, volviendo a acariciar con su mano de la mejilla del chico.

((N.A: ahora seguiré con la historia n.n))

- Pero que conmovedora escena –se dirigió a la pareja con notable sarcasmo- el reencuentro de dos enamorados.

Los jóvenes se separaron, la voz del hombre había interrumpido bruscamente el encanto del momento.

- Ganondorf -lo nombro con recelo al verlo.

- Se cual es mi nombre –le dijo clavando sus ojos en el joven- …pero para ti, soy el REY Ganondorf y es tú obligación dirigirte hacia mi con el debido respeto que se le tiene a un rey.

Zelda volteó bruscamente para poder observar a Ganondorf, Link aún la sostenía de los hombros y no parecía tener la intensión de soltarla, sabía que la chica aún no había recuperado sus energías y no quería que se precipitara a realizar algo peligroso. La joven alzó la mirada y volvió ha hablar, dirigiéndose al hombre.

- No tienes derecho a proclamarte rey, tú nunca podrás reemplazar a mi padre -habló con firmeza.

- Valla, con que a la "ex" princesita de Hyrule aún le quedan fuerzas para desafiarme.

- Te recuerdo que sigo siendo la princesa, Ganondorf.

- No por mucho, querida –fue la única respuesta del hombre- ahora les mostraré el poder del fragmento de la Trifuerza que poseo.

Ganondorf levantó su brazo derecho, mostrándoles a los jóvenes la parte dorsal de su mano, sobre la que tenía grabada la Trifuerza. Los jóvenes comenzaron a alarmarse, no sabían que era lo que esta vez el hombre estaba planeando.

- ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? –Le preguntó en un susurro a la joven.

- No estoy muy segura -le respondió ella de la misma forma- tendría que intentarlo.

Link tomó la Espada Maestra y se levanto del suelo. La chica seguía sentada cuando él le extendió una de sus manos para ayudarla. Sosteniéndose de la mano del joven, logró levantarse y trató de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le volvió a preguntar sin soltar la mano de la joven.

- Eso creo…

- No te alejes de mí –le dijo colocándose delante de la joven, para poder protegerla.

En ese momento Zelda recordó a la pequeña criatura que los acompañaba, la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola aún inconciente sobre el suelo, al otro extremo del cuarto.

- _También… dañé a Midna -_pensó apretando inconcientemente el brazo derecho del joven, en el que se estaba sosteniendo.

Link notó que la joven se había aferrado con más fuerza a su brazo y preocupado le dirigió una fugaz y disimulada mirada, sin voltear la cabeza, percatándose que ella observaba algo.

- _Midna -_la llamó inconcientemente, al verla.

Todo esto sucedió en escasos dos minutos, minutos en los cuales Ganondorf concentraba todo el poder del fragmento de la Trifuerza. Un brillo dorado cubrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

- Link, mira -le advirtió ella, apuntando al hombre.

- Ganondorf está…

El Gerudo se arrodilló sobre el suelo, aún rodeado por resplandor dorado y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la inclinaba hacía atrás, intentó gritar aunque de su boca sólo pudo escapar un sonido estridente, salvaje e incluso amenazador, como el de una bestia furiosa que acaba de despertar.

- Está… transformándose -terminó de decir, retrocediendo lentamente.

La joven siguió sus pasos, aún se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Link. Su vista estaba fija en el hombre, que lentamente comenzaba a mutar. De pronto sus recuerdos la trasladaron al pasado, justamente hacia ese día en el cual el Gerudo había intentado apoderadse de la Trifuerza, el mismo día en que la Trifuerza del Poder, inundada por la ira de Ganondorf, lo había transformado en un monstruo.

- No de nuevo -susurró para si.

Para ese entonces, Ganondorf había terminado su transformación, ahora era una enorme bestia, con dos gigantescos colmillos sobresalientes, unos amarillentos y malignos ojos, cuatro patas que terminaban en afiladas garras y una poderosa cola. Su cabello rojo como el fuego recorría casi toda su espalda.

- Es Ganon -dijo soltando el brazo del joven, comenzando a avanzar-…la bestia que Ganondorf ocultaba a despertado -su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que podía ver era esa bestial mirada.

Link observó como la princesa se alejaba lentamente de él, su mente le decía que corriera por ella, que la detuviera, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Ganon clavó sus ojos en la joven que se acercaba y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, rugió furioso, indicándole a la chica que ahora él tenía el suficiente poder para destruirla. Zelda se detuvo ante la amenazante advertencia de la monstruosa criatura, pero aún así mantuvo su cabeza en alto, desafiándolo sólo con su mirada.

- Esta es tú verdadera forma… el cuerpo que ahora posees sólo refleja el monstruo que en realidad eres -le dijo alzando su voz, para que él pudiera oírla con claridad.

Ganon comenzó a avanzar, acercándose a la chica. Se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza para que sus ojos pudieran quedar a la altura de los de ella.

- Zelda -la llamo la bestia, articulando su nombre con un sonido algo carrasposo, parecía que el hablar le era dificultoso.

En ese momento Link reaccionó, viendo como la joven se encontraba a tan sólo un paso de la enorme cabeza de la bestia, de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían caído en el conjuro de la poderosa y asfixiante atmósfera maligna que rodeaba el lugar.

- Cariño -le dijo de la misma forma, aunque esta vez se podía detectar claramente la ironía mordaz.

La chica no se movió, su mirada aún estaba perdida en los ojos de la bestia. Ganon alzó una de sus patas, estaba dispuesto a clavar sus enormes garras en el cuerpo de la princesa.

- Muere -fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de dirigir los verdaderos garfios que formaban sus garras, hacia ella.

Link consiguió llegar segundos antes de que la enorme pata de la bestia impactara contra el cuerpo, aún paralizado de Zelda, y empujándola con algo de brusquedad la apartó del lugar al mismo tiempo que detenía el ataque de la bestia con su espada.

Ganon alejó su pata, al mismo tiempo que chillaba a causa de la profunda herida que había dejado la espada del joven, de un sólo salto se alejo del lugar.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –se preguntó la confundida joven que ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo.

- Discúlpame –le dijo inclinándose, revisándola rápidamente con la mirada, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien- no tuve tiempo para…

- Ganon -lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó levantándose rápidamente.

Ahora fue Zelda quien empujó al chico bruscamente, cayendo ambos al suelo. Ganon había saltado para caer de sorpresa sobre ellos, pero la princesa, al ver el aterrador rostro lleno de ira de la bestia acercarse, consiguió reaccionar justo a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó separándose un poco del joven.

Link se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo y la joven sobre él. Apoyó sus codos en el piso y se levantó un poco.

- Gracias a ti –le respondió sonriéndole.

- No fue nada –dijo desviando su mirada algo avergonzada- yo…

- ¿Si?

- Yo también debería agradecerte por salvarme -le terminó de decir volviendo a posar sus cristalinos ojos en los del joven- pero… tendremos que dejar eso para más tarde –le dijo rápidamente separándose definitivamente de él.

- _Tiene razón –_pensó al mismo tiempo que la imitaba, levantándose.

Ganon ya había girado y estaba dispuesto a continuar con el ataque. Analizó cuidadosamente la posición de ambos jóvenes antes de abalanzarse contra ellos.

- Separémonos -propuso, sin perder de vista los movimientos de la bestia- me acercaré a Midna y trataré despertarla.

- Yo me encargaré de Ganon, no es necesario que te arriesgues.

- Pero… no sabes como.

- Entonces tendré que averiguarlo.

- Es demasiado peligroso.

- Estaré bien –la calmó dedicándole una sonrisa- te lo aseguro.

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por el fuerte rugido de Ganon, quien al parecer estaba listo y preparado para continuar. La bestia se acercó hacía ellos y se lanzó dispuesto a devorárselos vivos. Link y Zelda esquivaron sin dificultad el ataque, el enorme tamaño que poseía la hacía algo torpe, ahora la princesa corría hacía el lugar donde Midna se encontraba, mientras Link se mantenía a corta distancia de la bestia, buscando el momento y el lugar indicado para contraatacar.

- Morirán -volvió ha hablarles, buscando con su mirada a los jóvenes. Su vista se clavó en la chica.

Link se percató de las intensiones del monstruo y elevando la voz intentó llamar su atención.

- ¡No dejaré que toques a Zelda!

- Link –lo llamó volteando para mirar al diminuto joven que le hablaba.

- Así es Ganon, tendrás que acabar conmigo primero.

- Así… será -fue la única respuesta de la bestia, antes de lanzarse contra el chico.

Link rodó sobre el suelo y dejó que Ganon se azotara contra la pared más cercana, luego corrió hacia la bestia, y saltó sobre ella. Al sentirlo, la monstruosa criatura se sacudió con gran fuerza, tratando de quitarse de encima al chico, pero este se aferró lo mejor que pudo a los cabellos rojizos del monstruo y consiguió mantenerse en pie.

- Está vez morirás Ganon –le advirtió elevando su arma sobre su cabeza, para luego clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en la piel de la bestia.

El aire pareció vibrar con el fuerte alarido de la monstruosa criatura. Link dio un ágil salto, para bajar del lomo de la bestia, ahora la Espada Maestra estaba manchada por la oscura sangre de Ganon.

Entre tanto, Zelda ya había llegado a Midna, pero al oír el grito de dolor de monstruo maligno, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacía el lugar donde ahora el combate entre Ganon y Link volvía a comenzar. De inmediato regreso a lo suyo y se arrodilló sobre el suelo tomando cuidadosamente a la pequeña criatura.

- Midna –la llamó moviéndola con suavidad- Midna, ¿puedes oírme? –le preguntó acercando una de sus manos hacía la diminuta mano de ella, presionándola un poco- Por favor Midna, responde…

La criatura comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, y abrió con algo de pereza sus ojos, a pesar de que el casco sólo permitía ver uno de ellos.

- Tú -dijo de manera mordaz, separándose bruscamente de la joven, elevándose en el aire.

Zelda no comprendió el porque de la reacción de Midna, pero al levantarse e intentar acercarse, esta la atrapó contra una de las paredes y colocó ambas manos sobre su cuello, con la intensión de asfixiarla.

- Esta vez te mataré -su mirada era amenazante al igual que sus palabras.

- Midna… cálmate… soy yo -le dijo de manera entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire.

El repentino despertar la había alterado notablemente y al ver a la princesa tan cerca, pensó inmediatamente en el momento en que Ganondorf se había apoderado del cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó aflojando el agarre.

- Soy… Zelda -le dijo de la misma manera.

- ¿Princesa?... Discúlpame… no fue mi intención -la soltó, bajando su mirada.

- No Midna, yo soy la responsable de esto, tú me advertiste que no subestimara a Ganondorf y yo… yo no pensé lo que hacia, sólo me deje llevar, me siento como una estúpida, me acerque a una enorme red y sin darme cuenta, me vi atrapada en ella…

- Zelda…

- Lamento haberte golpeado –se disculpó bajando la mirada.

- Me lo merecía –le dijo parándose sobre el suelo- después de todo… yo liberé al demonio que ocasiono todo esto y ahora… es mi deber rectificar mi error, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Un fuerte temblor seguido por un estrepitoso ruido de algo rompiéndose llamo la atención de ambas.

- ¡Link! –Exclamó la chica, corriendo hacía el lugar en donde ahora había un gran montículo, sólo de escombros.

Una de las paredes del cuarto había sido completamente destruida por el combate y por ningún sitio dentro de la habitación podía divisarse a Ganon, ni mucho menos a Link, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, ambos habían quedado sepultados bajo los escombros.

- ¡¿Link? –Lo llamó comenzando a apartar con algo de desesperación los pedazos de roca del montículo.

- No conseguirás nada -le dijo la criatura con una calma, verdaderamente envidiable.

- ¡Link puede estar atrapado bajo estas piedras! –Exclamó sin poder contener el llanto- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Si eso realmente es cierto, para el momento que consigas retirar todos los escombros será demasiado tarde –le explicó sin perder la paz que hasta ahora había mantenido- Apartarte –le ordenó finalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- Te he dicho que te alejes, puedes salir lastimada.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

- Sólo observa –fue su simple respuesta.

Zelda observó durante unos segundos la mirada de Midna y luego se alejó unos cantos pasos del sitio, le pareció que a criatura estaba segura de lo que pretendía hacer y además sabía que tenía razón, si Link se encontraba bajo todos esos escombros, ella no lograría retirarlos a tiempo para salvarlo.

- _Link -_lo llamó Midna sin decir una palabra- _resiste un poco más…_

Ella podía sentir la presencia del joven y no sólo la de él, debajo de todas esas rocas estaban atrapados Link y Ganon, ambos, muy mal heridos a causa del derrumbe. Cerró sus ojos y elevó sus brazos, concentrando toda su energía consiguió que los escombros comenzaran a elevarse.

Zelda ahogó un grito llevando ambas manos hacía su rostro, tapando sus labios. Ahora que gran parte de los escombros levitaban podía verse el cuerpo de Link, quien aún sostenía la espada y el de Ganondorf, a unos cuantos metros de él.

- No -murmuró asustada del estado en el que ahora podría encontrase el chico - _¿Cómo sucedió esto? –__S_e preguntó obligándose a mantenerse en su lugar.

La pequeña criatura también comenzó a levitar y aún con los ojos cerrados agitó sus brazos hacia un lado, haciendo que todas las rocas se movieran en esa dirección, para finalmente detenerse al chocaron otra de las paredes.

Zelda volvió a acercarse hacia el sitio, quitando rápidamente una de las rocas que aún mantenía atrapada una de las piernas del chico. Midna también se acercó y examinó con la mirada el estado del joven.

- Link -lo llamó sentándose sobre el suelo, tomando con cuidado el cuerpo del joven para recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo- Link –Insistió, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se desliaban por su mejilla.*

- Aún respira -le informó Midna, quien se había arrodillado sobre el suelo y tocaba suavemente la mejilla del joven- pero… no se que tan dañado pueda estar su cuerpo.

De pronto, tras sus espaldas, pudieron escuchar el peculiar sonido que hacían las rocas al deslizarse y luego unos tambaleantes pasos que comenzaban a avanzar, alejándose del lugar.

- Sigue con vida -dijo Midna demasiado sorprendida para poder moverse, siguiendo sólo con su mirada el lento avanzar del sujeto- no puedo creerlo.

- Me las pagará -la chica limpio rápidamente el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas- no lo perdonaré… mi padre… Impa… Hyrule y ahora… Link… me ha arrebatado todo lo quiero, me encargaré de que pague el precio de sus actos…

- Zelda, no tienes las fuerzas suficientes -le dijo comenzando a alarmarse por lo que la princesa pudiera hacer.

- Y él tampoco las tiene… no dejaré que escape -con cuidado recostó Link sobre el suelo y tomó la espada que él aún sostenía con firmeza en su mano.

La joven se levantó y comenzó a avanzar, sintiendo el gran peso de la espada que ahora cargaba. Midna se interpuso en su camino, tenía que detenerla.

- Si alguien va ha detener a Ganondorf esa seré yo –le dijo con seguridad- me siento responsable de todo lo que ha sucedido…

- Estas equivocada Midna, con o sin tú ayuda, tarde o temprano Ganondorf se hubiera liberado para completar su venganza –le explicó con voz pausada, mirándola de manera comprensiva- y aunque realmente quisieras detenerlo, no podrías, eres una criatura de las sombras y esta espada es el único medio para acabar con los poderes de Ganondorf… y tú… no puedes cargarla.

- En ese caso… déjame ayudarte.

- La mejor ayuda que puedes brindarme es cuidando de Link, no dejes que nada le pase… por favor –le pidió llevando la mano que tenía libre hacia su pecho.

- Lo haré con una condición, princesa.

Zelda miró confundida a la criatura, pero esta continúo hablando antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir alguna palabra.

- Prométame que saldrá con vida de esto.

- Haré… lo posible.

Entonces Midna se apartó y Zelda continúo su camino. Ganondorf seguía caminando lentamente, acercándose hacia la silla del trono, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba como ido.

- ¡Ganondorf! –Lo llamó deteniéndose antes de pisar el primer escalón.

El hombre no volteo, y la joven tampoco avanzo más. Fue en eso cuando el Gerudo comenzó a reír de forma estridente y macabra.

- _¿Qué le sucede? –_Se preguntó algo atemorizada por su extraña actitud.

- ¿No te parece divertido? –Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que tomaba un frasco que había junto a la silla.

- ¿Divertido? –No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

El hombre llevó a sus labios el frasco y bebió el líquido que contenía, luego lo soltó dejando que el frasco se estrellara contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La joven fijo su atención en los restos de líquido rojizo que aún podían notarse en algunos trozos curvos de vidrio.

- _Poción roja -__a_hora no sabía que esperar, seguramente Ganondorf se había recuperado de todas las heridas producto del combate- lo tenías planeado… por eso te reías.

- Ohh, no… claro que no -había recuperado la fuerza de su voz- sólo, me pareció muy divertido el hecho de que el destino se ha ensañado en que tú y yo nos enfrentemos.

- No te entiendo…

- ¿No lo vez? Link ya no podrá ayudarte y ahora -hizo una breve pausa para voltearse y dirigir su mirada hacia la joven- ahora tú eres la única esperanza de Hyrule y yo… no seré compasivo contigo –le advirtió comenzando a bajar los escalones, desenfundando su propia espada.

- ¿Crees que tienes el combate ganado?... pues no es así, tal vez está vez yo sea tú oponente, pero eso no significa que todo este perdido, lucharé por lo que creo y quiero.

- Boba… ya debes haber notado el peso de la espada que cargas… pero aún así te niegas a resignarte, sabes mejor que yo que esa espada es quien elige a su portador y sólo a él le otorgará sus increíbles poderes… Tú no podrás vencerme.

Zelda comenzó a retroceder lentamente, no se había esperado que Ganondorf estuviera al tanto de eso.

- Eso lo averiguaremos ahora –le dijo desafiándolo, viéndose obligada a sostener la espada con ambas manos para poder levantarla.

Ganondorf sonrió de manera macabra, sin detenerse, le hacía gracia la actitud de la joven.

Mientras tanto, Midna trataba de hacer reaccionar a Link, las palabras del hombre habían sido muy precisas, la espada era quien elegía a su maestro y ese sólo podía ser Link, había sido él quien la había sacado de su pedestal.

- Link –lo llamó, sacudiendo levemente su cuerpo- vamos chico, se que eres más fuerte que esto.

No sabía que hacer, a sólo unos cuantos metros ahora se había desatado un nuevo combate, la princesa y Ganondorf luchaban con todo lo que tenían, pero para la joven había una clara desventaja, aunque hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida, pero si el combate perduraba, las fuerzas de las joven irían declinando lentamente.

- Midna -susurro muy débilmente.

La pequeña criatura apartó su mirada del combate y la dirigió al chico, quien ahora le hablaba.

- ¡Link!

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó intentando incorporarse, pero su adolorido cuerpo no se lo permitió- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

- Tú y Ganon quedaron sepultados bajo la pared que cedió –le explicó apuntando al gran agujero que había ahora en el cuarto- pero eso no fue suficiente para acabar con él…

- ¿Y Zelda?, ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Velo con tus propios ojos –le respondió, bajando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacía un lado, para de esa forma dejar libre el campo visual del joven.

Link giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena del combate, el hombre parecía estar divirtiéndose en grande, no se veía nada cansado, mientras la joven, a duras penas sostenía la espada en alto, tratando inútilmente de acertar a su objetivo al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataque de Ganondorf, ella si se veía cansada.

- ¡Zelda! –Exclamó apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo, incorporándose ahogando un grito de dolor, su cuerpo estaba gravemente dañado.

Ganondorf escuchó la voz del joven llamando a la princesa e inconcientemente dirigió su mirada hacia el sitió donde Midna y Link se encontraban.

- Pero que sorpresa… el bello durmiente ha despertado de su laaargo sueño –comentó de manera sarcástica- pero… aún no es tiempo.

- Maldito -murmuró Link, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató que ya no traía consigo la Espada Maestra y al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, comprendió cual era el motivo de que Zelda se encontrara tan cansada.

- _¿En que estas pensando? –_Se preguntó sintiendo como Midna lo sostenía- _no podrá vencer a Ganondorf en ese estado…_

Zelda respiraba de manera entrecortada, aprovechó ese breve momento para apoyar la punta de la espada sobre el suelo, liberándose sólo por unos minutos de su carga.

- _Link -_en su rostro podía reflejarse el gran alivio que sentía al ver al joven de pie.

- ¡Si quieres luchar con alguien… hazlo conmigo! –Le propuso.

- Ya has interrumpido bastante… ¿No lo crees?... lo siento Link, he decidido acabar con ella primero –le respondió aún sonriente- pero… no te preocupes, prometo que luego seguirás tú –la estridente risa de Ganondorf acompañó esas palabras.

- No te estaba preguntando -le dijo comenzando a avanzar.

- He dicho, que no vas ha interferir en esto -alzó una de sus manos y creo un campo de fuerza alrededor del sitio donde él y la princesa se encontraban.

Link dejó de caminar y corrió hasta llegar al límite del campo, golpeando con sus puños la pared casi invisible que se había formado.

- ¡Zelda! –Grito desesperado, aún golpeando el campo.

Ella no respondió, sólo observó entristecida la expresión de desesperación que ahora poseía el rostro del joven guerrero, luego volvió a posar su vista en el hombre.

- Ahora nadie podrá salvarte –le informó comenzando a avanzar lentamente.

- Lo mismo va para ti -le dijo volviendo a levantar la espada.

- Vamos a comprobar cuanto tiempo podrás mantenerte en ese papel de la muchachita valiente…

Afuera del campo Link aún intentaba inútilmente atravesarlo, Midna se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

- Ahora no puedes hacer nada Link…

- Midna… usa tus poderes y destruye esta barrera -le pidió volteando para poder mirarla- no puedo permitir que Zelda muera delante de mis ojos, por favor… ayúdame.

- Haré lo posible –le dijo alejándose de él, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a concentrar su energía en el campo de fuerza.

Link se mantuvo de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared invisible, observando como se iba desarrollando el combate al interior del campo.

Zelda esquivó a duras penas el arma del hombre, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba sus fuerzas iban declinando, la espada se iba haciendo más y más pesada, por lo que sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y mucho menos precisos.

- Es inútil Zelda –le dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella.

La joven no sabía como reaccionar, pero sabía que cualquiera fuera la opción que tomase, ya era demasiado tarde, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para moverse. Ganondorf se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, observándola con una sonrisa triunfante le comento.

- Estas temblando querida… ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

Ella no respondió, después de todo ¿qué iba a decirle?, "tienes razón Ganondorf, ya ni siquiera puedo moverme"… no, nunca lo haría.

Ganondorf no esperaba a que ella le respondiera, y sin perder el tiempo formó una esfera de energía oscura con la mano que tenía libre y se la lanzó. La energía impacto contra el cuerpo de Zelda, ocasionando que chocara contra el campo de fuerza que el mismo Ganondorf había creado.

- Tú muerte será lenta y dolorosa, preciosa –dijo al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente.

Zelda se vio obligada a soltar la espada y apoyándose de la pared consiguió levantarse. Link había llegado hasta el sitió en donde la joven estaba y desde el otro lado del campo la observó.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el campo.

- Me alegra… verte con vida –le respondió esbozando una sonrisa cansada, ella también había apoyado la palma de su mano sobre la barrera, en el mismo sitió en donde Link tenía la suya.

- Yo debería estar en tu lugar Zelda… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... sabías lo peligroso que era y aún así…

- Si hubieras estado en mi lugar… ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Link guardó silencio y bajo su mirada, las palabras de la joven lo habían dejado mudo.

- Promete que pase lo que pase… regresaras la paz a Hyrule… te pido… que salves este reino por mi, yo he fallado…

- No Zelda… no digas eso –le dijo volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la joven- no te des por vencida.

- Sólo promételo Link -le volvió a pedir.

El joven guardo silencio por unos segundos, sentía que si completaba esa promesa, estaría aceptando la muerte de ella, le dolía pensar aquello.

- Por favor Link, te lo ruego -la joven se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo -comenzó a decir, sintiendo como una fuerza invisible oprimía su pecho.

- Lamento tener que ser yo quien los interrumpe nuevamente, pero… aún no he terminado contigo linda –dijo Ganondorf deteniéndose frente a la joven.

Zelda volteó rápidamente y apoyando su espada sobre la barrera se mantuvo de pie, sin bajar su mirada.

- ¿Cómo te imaginabas tú muerte? –Le preguntó acercando la mano que tenía libre hacia el cuello de la joven.

- No pienso responderte…

- ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te mande al otro mundo?

- Sólo una cosa… no te saldrás con la tuya… confió en que el poder de las Diosas ayudaran a Link a vencerte…

- ¡Insolente! –Exclamó furioso, propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

La joven cayó al suelo por el golpe, inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que Ganondorf golpeado.

- ¡Zelda! –Link golpeaba con fuerza el campo, con el único deseo de atravesarlo y matar al hombre por su atrevimiento.

Ganondorf lo ignoró por completo, inclinándose un poco logroósostener a la joven del cuello, para luego obligarla a levantarse. Zelda lucho inútilmente para tratar de liberarse del agarre del hombre.

- Tú mirada… tú mirada es igual a la Nohansen antes de morir -le dijo con asco- Deberías suplicarme para que salvara tú vida…

- Si… eso… deseas… tendrás que… ¡seguir soñando!

- ¡Maldita! –La lanzó con fuerza hacia el piso.

La joven se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible, ahora no tenía armas que la ayudaran, pero aún así su mirada era implacable, con una fuerza de voluntad que Ganondorf no podía comprender, la joven se mantenía de pie, con la mirada en alto, aún desafiante.

Link no pudo soportarlo más y le grito...

- ¡Lo prometo Zelda, pase lo que pase acabaré con Ganondorf!

Zelda dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Gracias… era… todo lo que quería escuchar -susurró.

Link leyó las palabras en los labios de Zelda y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tal vez esa sonrisa, seria la última que podría ver en su rostro.

- Midna… date prisa –dijo al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y su mirada, ahora estaba clavada en el suelo.

Midna había lo posible para tratar de romper la barrera, pero lo poderes recuperados de Ganondorf eran mucho más fuertes que los de ella, no podía hacer esto sola.

Fue en ese momento cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y al salón ingreso una misteriosa silueta, que se acercó tan rápido como pudo hacia el sitió donde Link se encantaba.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Zelda mirando a la mujer que ahora se inclina junto a Link.

- He llegado demasiado tarde…

- Impa -Link levantó su mirada para observar el conocido rostro de la Sheikah.

- Levántate Link, aún no es tiempo de rendirse…

- Pero… Zelda…

- Destruyamos esta barrera y salvemos a la princesa –le dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantarse y dirigía su mirada hacia la extraña criatura- Te entregaré mis energías para que puedas lograrlo –ahora se dirigía a Midna.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó mirando a la mujer que ahora se acercaba.

- Es la misma pregunta que yo debería hacerte… pero considero que eso no tiene importancia en este momento, he visto que estas usando tus poderes para destruir esta barrera y yo puedo ayudarte.

La Sheikah junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su energía rodeaba su cuerpo y se trasladaba hacia la pequeña criatura. Midna sintió esa energía mezclarse con la suya, ahora tenía el suficiente poder para destruir esa barrera.

- Te daré una última oportunidad, preciosa… únete a mi, juntos gobernaremos Hyrule –le propuso mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- No quiero ser parte de una mentira, lo único que deseas es destruir todo Hyrule y gobernar sobre un mundo de sombras, lleno de esclavos que aclamen tú nombre…

- Que importa si son súbditos, esclavos o muertos… todo me pertenecerá y si no quieres acompañarme, tendré que sacarte de mi camino.

- Y que estas esperando para hacerlo.

- Veo que aún pretendes desafiarme… lo preguntaré sólo una vez más –esta vez agitó su espada, dirigiendo hacia la chica.

Zelda no se movió, el arma se detuvo rozando la piel de su cuello. Ganondorf deslizó suavemente la hoja, ocasionando sólo una herida superficial sobre la piel. La sangre comenzó a escurrir lentamente…

- Inclínate antes mi, si lo haces perdonaré tú vida –le dijo apartando la espada- si no –acercó la hoja del arma a su rostro, lamiendo la sangre que había sobre ella- pondré tú cabeza sobre la pared, como mi más grande trofeo.

- Estas demente…

- Y… ¿Qué respondes? Te inclinaras y pedirás clemencia…

La joven tardo unos segundos en responder, pero nunca apartó la vista de Ganondorf.

- Si para salvar mi vida es necesario inclinarme a los pies de un monstruo como tú -su voz era segura y su mirada implacable- prefiero morir de pie y con la mirada en alto…

- ¿No le temes a la muerte?

- Vivir a tú lado sería igual que estar muerta en vida Ganondorf, si realmente deseas acabar conmigo hazlo de una vez y déjate de palabrerías…

- Deberías estar agradecida

- ¿Por qué dudas? –le preguntó- mírame a los ojos y responde.

Ganondorf había apartado su mirada de la de ella, no soportaba tener que enfrentarla, a diferencia de él, la joven parecía tan segura y determinada, no podía comprender como estando a punto de cruzar el umbral del otro mundo, seguía como si nada.

- _No lo creo… no puede ser posible… ella debería estar temblando de terror, suplicándome por su vida… ¡¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que ha perdido?_

- Vamos Ganondorf, estas a un paso de acabar con la única heredera de Hyrule, si yo muero, no existirá nadie que se interponga a tú poder…

- Parece como si desearas morir.

- ¿Tú lo deseas?

El hombre guardo silencio por unos segundos, segundos durante los cuales en su mente se desarrollaba una verdadera lucha, hasta ese entonces para él todo había sido como un juego, según sus planes, en este momento debía ser ella quien rogara por su vida, pero… no fue así... y eso significaba sólo una cosa, ahora se veía obligado a decidir.

- Por supuesto –respondió finamente, volviendo a clavar su mirada en ella, ahora en sus ojos no cabía espacio para la duda, él gobernaría Hyrule y para ello, no la necesitaba.

Ganondorf elevó su espada sobre su cabeza, tan sólo unos segundos bastaban para que todo terminara, ella lo sabía, incluso sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, para no ser testigo de su propio final, pero no lo hizo, sólo apretó con fuerza sus puños conteniendo la respiración. El filo del arma se dirigía de manera implacable hacia ella.

En ese mismo instante la barrera fue destruida, Impa y Midna cayeron al suelo agotadas, Link se inclino para tomar su espada y corrió hacía Ganondorf, cada instante era de vital importancia.

- ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla! –le gritó lanzándose contra él.

El hombre alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo y se aparato del sitio. Zelda sintió como el aire volvía entrar a sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, había visto su muerte una y otra vez y ahora no podía creer que aún se encontrara con vida.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le preguntó furioso viendo al joven que se había interpuesto en su camino en el momento menos indicado.

- Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas –le dijo sin tomar en cuenta su anterior pregunta.

Ahora Link corría hacia Ganondorf, el hombre lo espero, dispuesto a comenzar el combate. Esta vez la pelea que se desato parecía tener algo diferente a sus anteriores encuentros, ahora, Link estaba furioso.

- No lo lograras…

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

Link agitó rápidamente la espada maestra, el hombre no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y su propia espada salio volando por los aires.

- Se acabo Ganondorf –le dijo antes de clavar la Espada Maestra en el pecho del hombre.

- No… no puede ser… no de nuevo -murmuró con sus ojos completamente abiertos, retrocediendo.

Sus manos se posaron sobre la hoja de la espada, pero de inmediato se vio obligado a apartarlas, el poder de la espada hacia su efecto. Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, en su pecho su corazón se oprimía con fuerza y el aire de sus pulmones lo abandonaba lentamente.

- Esto… no se quedará… así… morirán…

El poder maligno de Ganondorf rodeo su cuerpo, un verdadero campo de energía oscura lo rodeaba. Zelda observó los ojos del Gerudo, parecía enloquecido.

- Link -lo llamó, había tenido la intención de gritarle para advertirle, pero de sus labios sólo pudo escapar un susurro casi imperceptible.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, este no era el momento para perder la voz.

- _No lo permitiré -_se dijo levantándose algo tambaleante- ¡_si vas ha irte, no te lo llevarás contigo!_

- ¡Muere Link! –Exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y la Trifuerza sobre su mano desaparecía.

Link no entendía que era lo que sucedía, él no era capaz de ver la energía oscura que ahora se acercaba hacía él.

- ¡No lo permitiré! -Gritó ella, abrazando al joven por la espalda.

La energía maligna cubrió sus cuerpos, haciéndolos desaparecer, Impa y Midna observaron aterradas la escena. Ganondorf sonrió satisfecho, la Trifuerza del poder brillo por última vez sobre su mano y junto con ella él murió, su cuerpo ya inerte cayó pesadamente al suelo, el fuego lo rodeo, consumiéndolo lentamente.

- ¡ZELDA, LINK! –Gritó la Sheikah con todas sus fuerzas.

- Es inútil… se han ido –murmuró Midna, bajando la mirada abatida.

La princesa y el joven Hylian habían desaparecido, Ganondorf se había salido con la suya, se había llevado junto con él a los dos jóvenes. La oscuridad que se cernía sobre Hyrule desaparecía lentamente, pero el vacío que había dejado la partida de Zelda y Link, no podría remplazarse.

El viento sopló con fuerza, la fresca brisa se coló por el gran agujero de la pared, sobre el suelo yacían dos espadas, escombros y las cenizas que se esparcieron por cuarto, Ganondorf había muerto.

**Continuará…**

*N.A: si se preguntan porque fue Link el herido en esta ocasión… pues n.n eso tiene una sola explicación XD!, en un principio iba a ser Zelda a la que le iba ha pasar esto, pero luego analicé un poco la situación y al meditarlo me percaté de un pequeñísimo detalle, en este fic, casi todas las cosas malas le han pasado a la princesa XD! a si que… ahora era el turno de Link TOT… ¡¿Cómo le pude hacer eso?

Volví! nOn… u-u bueno tal vez eso a nadie le interese XD!, de todas formas aquí les dejo este penúltimo capítulo, algo dramático , pero quien sabe… tal vez en el capítulo final pueda arreglar eso… todo dependerá de ustedes… ¿quieren final feliz para esta historia?, en lo personal ToT no me gustaría dejar muertos a Link y Zelda, pero está vez les dejaré la decisión a los que leen esta historia, ese es uno de los motivos por el cual este no es el capitulo final y el otro… pues no quería volver a hacer uno de 30 hojas XD!, me imagino la tortura de leer algo tan interminable .

Antes de despedirme, como siempre debo agradecer a toda la gente que lee esta historia, en verdad muchísimas gracias nOn! A los que siempre me apoyaron, a los que leyeron no se cuantos capis para llegar al final, a los que siempre dejan sus comentarios y a los que no, todos ustedes se merecen mi reconocimiento… en verdad se pasaron! nOn!. A **Dialirvi, Sheziss, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, sweet fairy, la generala, Fox McCloude, Guenhwyar, Galia 17, cristy, Akemi**y **Lorin**, gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que me encantaría responderlos aquí mismo, pero -.-U eso no esta permitido TOT.


	40. El fin

Antes de empezar deseo agregar para quienes siguen chocando este fic que hay al menos unos tres o cuatro capítulos adicionales que en su momento nunca subí, hoy los he recuperado del baúl de los recuerdos y pretendo subirlos luego de chocarlos, editarlos y agregarle una que otra cosilla…

Esto estaba puesto de antes:

Viendo que la gran mayoría de los lectores deseaban un final feliz para esta historia, se los he concedido ;D… el fic de **Ganondorf Regresa** termina con este capítulo que tiene un prospero final para los protagonistas, espero que sea del agrado de todos aquellos que lo leen nOn… dejaré las despedidas y los agradecimientos para las notas finales XD!, porque sino me voy a poner nostálgica T0T… con mucho que decir, pero sin intención de seguir interrumpiéndolos los dejo con la historia…

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 39: El fin de una leyenda… El comienzo de otra .-.-.-.**

De pronto, todas las monstruosas criaturas desaparecieron, sus cuerpos se habían trasformado en roca y luego se desplomaron en el suelo, dejando sólo una gruesa capa de polvo.

- ¿Se acabo? -Preguntó él, bajando su espada, tratando de regular su agitada respiración.

- Eso parece –le respondió ella, quien ahora se acercaba al joven, también confundida y cansada.

- Que lastima… y yo… que estaba recién calentando -comentó con aire de superioridad, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su espada y apoyaba su espalda en la pared más cercana, cruzándose de brazos.

- No me digas -agregó ella mirándolo de manera desconfiada.

- Por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas?... esas cosas ni siquiera me tocaron -volvió a hablarle de la misma forma, esbozando un sonrisa triunfadora.

- Yo no estaría muy segura de ello –la joven le dio la espalda, observando lo que aún quedaba de cuarto.

- ¡No me ignores! –Exclamó separándose de la pared fastidiado, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

- Creí… que ya no podrías moverte –le comentó de manera irónica, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Ya te dije que me encuentro perfectamente! –La contradijo.

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? –Le preguntó desafiándolo, esta vez enfrentando su mirada.

El joven se quedó mudo, esos ojos escarlata, tan penetrantes e inexpresivos causaban ese efecto en él. Pero claro, de ninguna forma iba a demostrar debilidad ante una chica y menos si se trataba de ella.

- Yo… no lo estaría -Continuó ella, al ver que el joven no reaccionaba- … Dark Link.

Se acercó aún más y posó con sumo cuidado una de sus manos sobre la pálida mejilla del joven, bajando lentamente a través de su cuello, atravesando su pecho hasta llegar al estómago, fue ahí donde se detuvo unos segundos. Dark Link sólo observaba las acciones de la joven, no sabía que era lo que pretendía, nunca podría adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Fue justo –tenía su vista fija en la mano que ahora volvía a deslizarse suavemente por la tela negra del traje del joven, deteniéndose al costado derecho- aquí –y presionó con algo de fuerza.

Dark Link se quejó, llevando instintivamente sus manos hacia la de la joven, apartándola. No sabía como ella había encontrado esa herida, ni él mismo se había percatado de su existencia, pero seguramente la había ocasionado uno de los mazos de los monstruos con los que hace tan sólo unos minutos habían estado combatiendo.

- Esto no es nada -le dijo volteándose rápidamente, para que ella no pudiera notar el casi imperceptible rubor que ahora teñía sus pálidas mejillas.

- Sí tú lo dices…

- Además… que importa ahora -había recuperado la característica personalidad dominante y prepotente que lo identificaba -vamos y acabemos de una vez por todas con el maldito de Ganondorf… ¿no fue a eso a lo que vinimos?

- Ya no es necesario -le respondió ella con voz apagada, suspirando algo cansada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -la interrogó sin dejar de observarla.

- Ganondorf ha desaparecido - su respuesta fue inmediata.

- ¿Esta muerto?

- No estoy segura, pero… su esencia se ha desvanecido por completo y no sólo eso…

Dark Zelda no continúo, su mirada parecía perdida en el vacío. Él se acercó nuevamente y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y volvió a interrogarla.

- ¿Algo te molesta?

La joven levantó su rostro, para poder observar el del chico. Dark Link pudo notar que ahora sus ojos reflejaban confusión.

- De pronto -comenzó a responderle con un leve tono de misterio, de duda- he dejado de sentir las energías de Link y la princesa… es… como si ellos también hubieran desaparecido…

- ¿Qué? –No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar- ¿Estas segura de ello?

- Por supuesto.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a moverse. Ambos sentían algo extraño, una sensación indescriptible, algo que no conocían. Por alguna razón sus mentes no lograban asimilar el hecho de que ahora Zelda y Link estuvieran muertos, no podía ser posible…

- _No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué vuelvo a sentir este enorme vacío?, es como si de pronto una parte de mi hubiera muerto…_

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrogó, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Yo -bajo su mirada, sin saber que responder- … no lo sé -admitió finalmente.

Lentamente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, abriendo con algo de pereza sus ojos, percatándose de la gran oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Dónde… estoy? -Se preguntó escuchando el eco de su propia voz.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el deplorable estado de su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba demasiado agotado para moverse.

- ¿Qué fue… lo que sucedió? -volvió a interrogarse, llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente sintiendo el lento escurrir de un frío líquido por su rostro- ¿Agua?

Hasta ese entonces no había notado ese pequeño detalle, además de estar en un cuarto completamente oscuro, se encontraba recostado sobre un suelo que tenía por lo menos un centímetro de alguna clase de líquido.

- No lo entiendo… de pronto… siento como si todos mis recuerdos hubieran sido borrados -meditó observando la palma de su mano.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando comprendió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, después de reflexionarlo por unos momentos llego a la lógica conclusión de que en medio de tanta oscuridad era completamente imposible que él pudiera distinguir su propia mano, aún teniéndola sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin saber que hacer, hasta que al fin tomó una determinación, se movió hacía su costado izquierdo, y apoyándose de su antebrazo y ambas manos, observó su cuerpo, extrañamente iluminado en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad.

- Y esto -susurró al distinguir la marca dorada sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Era la Trifuerza del Coraje, sin saberlo, ella había evitado que su cuerpo fuera absorbido por las sombras de esta extraña dimensión, completamente desabitada, pero a pesar de ello sus recuerdos debieron ser sacrificados.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta acá? -Se volvió a preguntar aún más confundido- lo último que recuerdo… es haber estado combatiendo… pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Contra quién?, ¿Para qué?

Sabía que debía encontrar respuestas y para hacerlo debía moverse. Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, se levantó y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos sobre el agua.

Se detuvo al divisar el cuerpo de una joven a la distancia, se encontraba sentada sobre el húmedo suelo, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro. Al igual que él, su cuerpo brillaba en medio de la oscuridad y sobre su mano derecha, un pequeño triángulo dorado, destacaba entre las sombras.

- Señorita… ¿puedo hacerle…? -Comenzó a decirle, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por chica.

- ¿Quién es usted? -Había levantado su rostro para observar al recién llegado, que ahora estaba parado en frente de ella.

La voz del joven se le había hecho extrañamente familiar y al verlo, comprobó que en su rostro también había algo que llamaba su atención y por raro que parezca, debía reconocer que ese desconocido era muy bien parecido, poseía una mirada encantadora, dos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, un cabello claro y rebelde que caía sobre su frente y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado…

- Mi nombre es Link… y creo estar perdido -le respondió hincándose, para poder admirar con más claridad las armónicas facciones en el rostro de la muchacha.

Sus ojos eran brillantes y claros, como dos aguamarinas, su pálida piel se veía tersa y suave, sus labios teñidos de un rosa carmín opaco se le hacían extrañamente tentadores... acaso ¿la conocía?

- _Maldición… en que estupideces estoy pensando…_

- Lamento no poder ayudarle, pero yo… también esto perdida -le respondió sonriéndole de manera melancólica.

Link observó con detenimiento la triste mirada de la joven… era una mirada que le partía el corazón. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se sentó junto a ella, no muy cerca, ya que no quería parecer imprudente, pero si lo suficiente para no perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Le molesta que le haga compañía? –Le preguntó luego de haberse sentado.

- Oh no… en lo absoluto…si a usted no le molesta la mía -le respondió amablemente.

- Como se le ha ocurrido semejante cosa, para mi, su presencia es increíblemente grata e incluso tranquilizadora -le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La joven se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras del chico. Fue entonces cuando Link cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía quien era y acababa de hablarle con demasiada confianza, por lo que también se sonrojó.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento…

- No hay problema -le dijo tranquilizándole- … la verdad es que… su compañía también me es muy agradable -continuó esta vez mirándolo, aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Link sonrió ante las palabras de la aún desconocida, había algo en ella que le era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía determinar que era, tal vez sólo estaba alucinando y este era su primer encuentro.

- Creo, que aún no he tenido el placer de conocer su nombre…

- Zelda -en su voz se denotaba algo de inseguridad- mi nombre es Zelda -le reiteró ahora más convencida que antes.

- Que extraño -susurró más para si que dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¿Mi nombre?

- No, claro que no -dijo rápidamente- es que… no se porque… pero su nombre se me hace muy familiar… creo… hace tiempo… haber conocido a una joven princesa que se llamaba igual que usted…

- ¿Princesa?, ¿Es usted algo de la realeza?

- ¿Eso le parece? -Le preguntó extrañado.

- Pues -lo observó durante unos segundos antes de responder- más bien… me parece que viene de una guerra -le comentó divertida.

El joven se miró a si mismo y observó el deplorable estado en el que estaban sus ropas, rasgadas, sucias y ahora, para colmo, húmedas.

- Si… eso parece ¿no? -Concluyó rascándose la cabeza con una de sus manos- pero… no creo ser el único -dijo mirándola de soslayo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zelda para inspeccionarse a si misma, comprobando, que al igual que él, el estado de sus vestimentas no era de lo mejor, fue en ese momento cuando se percató que la basta de su vestido estaba rasgada.

- Al parecer, ninguno de los dos podría pertenecer a la alta sociedad -volvió a comentarle, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

- Yo no estaría muy seguro de ello, no cualquier persona lleva una tiara como la que usted tiene sobre su frente -le dijo acercando lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de ella, rozando con sus dedos la gema azulada incrustada al centro de la tiara.

Zelda no respondió, aunque pudo percibir el extraño escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo en el momento que las yemas de los dedos del joven rozaron suavemente su mejilla, no sabía en que momento la distancia que antes los separaba se había reducido a escasos centímetros, pero si tenía muy presente que esa mirada la conocía, al igual que ese apuesto rostro, sin pensarlo llevo una de sus manos hasta el flequillo que caía desordenadamente sobre la frente de él y acomodo algunos cabellos.

- Esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos -susurró Link cuando la punta de sus narices chocaron a causa del lento acercamiento.

Sus miradas habían vuelto a encontrarse, la atmósfera que envolvía el momento los había hechizado, sus actos ya no estaban siendo controlados por sus pensamientos, algo más fuerte los estaba impulsado.

- _¿Quién era él?, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba a punto de hacer? -P_ensó sintiendo como los labios del chico rozaban sutilmente los suyos- … Link -susurró su nombre.

¡Maldición!, por más que había intentando no lo consiguió, no lograba apartarse del joven, no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de una vez por todas y lo peor, acababa de susurrar el nombre del chico, casi llamándolo de manera suplicante.

- Esto… no es correcto -habló él por lo bajo, cada palabra involucraba un sutil movimiento de parte de sus labios y estos al moverse rozaban una y otra vez los de las chicas, aumentando su anhelo, ese deseo que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro…

Necesitaba con urgencia apartar de su mente todo pensamiento, pero aún más… necesitaba buscar la forma de controlar sus movimientos, no podía actuar de esa manera, no era correcto…

- Entonces… ¿Qué lo es? -Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese sutil roce que despertaba sus sentidos y hacía que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, luchando contra todos sus impulsos, deseos y anhelos, se separó levemente de la joven, aunque sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios ya no estuvieran a un alcance tan peligrosamente tentador.

Zelda sintió como el chico apartaba sutilmente su rostro del suyo, aunque definitivamente seguían estando cerca, tal vez demasiado…

- No te das cuenta -continuó hablando, notando que el chico parecía aún estar debatiendo con su interior en busca de una respuesta a su anterior pregunta- en este lugar no hay leyes… no ha vida… no hay luz… en un sitio como este… ¿Podría existir algo que este libre de errores?

- Tal vez… un poco más allá… podremos encontrar a alguien más que pueda ayudarnos -dijo muy inseguro de sus palabras.

La chica negó suavemente con su cabeza y volvió a acercarse a él. Ahora tenía ambas manos apoyadas en los fuertes hombros del joven.

- Mira a tu alrededor y dime que es lo que ves -le susurró junto a su oído, sintiendo como él ahogaba un suspiro, al sentirla nuevamente, tan cerca.

Link volvió a admirar el lugar, sin moverse, ni girar el rostro, sabía a la perfección que lo que veía delante de él se repetía, detrás y a los lados… oscuridad, sólo eso… una impenetrable oscuridad.

- Nada -respondió finalmente.

- Exactamente… no hay nada -se separó nuevamente de él y dirigió su vista a lo que podría ser el cielo- yo estuve durante largo tiempo caminando… al principio estaba determinada a encontrar a alguien y mi único temor en ese momento era nunca volver a ver a esa persona…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Por qué no seguiste buscando? -le preguntó interesándose en gran medida en el relato que la joven había comenzado.

Las formalidades se habían perdido hace mucho…

Zelda bajo su mirada hacía el dorso de su mano derecha, esa luz dorada y brillante, si tan sólo pudiera recordar que significaba… continuó.

- A medida que iba avanzado las sombras que se cernían sobre mi me parecieron más y más impenetrables y en cada paso que daba algo de mi se perdía en la oscuridad, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde -guardó silencio.

- ¿Tarde… Por qué? -Le preguntó, apremiándola a que continuara.

- Mis recuerdos… mi vida pasada… todo se volvió difuso… incluso las imágenes de esa persona a la que buscaba se perdieron… ya no tenía ni fuerzas, ni motivo para continuar, lo había perdido todo -una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla y al caer al suelo humedecido hizo eco en medio de las sombras, un sonido muy peculiar, semejante al de un apequeña campanita- … lo había perdido todo -volvió a susurrar.

Estas últimas palabras quedaron suspendidas en la densa atmósfera que recorría el ambiente.

Link sintió que esas palabras penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma… aunque para él las cosas eran aún más dolorosas, podía sentir que algo muy valioso se había perdido en su interior, pero ni siquiera podía imaginarse de que se trataba, cuando él despertó, sus recuerdos ya no existían.

- Eso no es verdad -dijo con determinación, levantándose de pronto- … a diferencia de mi, tú si recuerdas que buscabas a alguien importante para ti y eso ya es algo… ¿Lo ves?... aún tienes un motivo para seguir avanzando…

- No digas disparates… ¿Cómo buscar a alguien a quién no puedo recordar? -Le preguntó aún notablemente desesperanzada.

Link se hincó frente a ella y acercó una de sus manos al rostro de la joven, limpiando con su dedo pulgar el rastro que la lágrima había dejado sobre la mejilla de ella.

- Tal vez… cuando estés frente a esa persona puedas recordar -le dijo sonriente- ven, vamos… no hay tiempo que perder… seguramente te están esperando -ahora había vuelto a ponerse de pie y le extendía gentilmente su mano izquierda, para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Yo -susurró aún dudando.

- No te dejaré sola… buscaremos juntos a esa persona…

- Pero… ¿perderás tú tiempo ayudándome? -Le preguntó confusa.

- Si con ello consigo ver una sonrisa en tú rostro… no será tiempo perdido -le respondió sonriéndole aún.

Zelda no pudo evitar esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa, ese joven que se encontraba frente a ella le trasmitía seguridad y una infinita tranquilidad, sentimientos que había creído perder en medio de la oscuridad que aún los rodeaba…

- Gracias -dijo finalmente sujetando con su mano derecha la que el rubio le ofrecía.

Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginó lo que ocasionaría el contacto, sólo basto que la mano de ella se apoyara sobre la de él para que los fragmentos de la Trifuerza reaccionaran y brillaran con gran intensidad, encegueciendo por unos segundos a sus portadores, que se encontraban confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

- No tengas miedo -le pidió, al notar como la joven intentaba separar sus palmas.

Link no permitió que la chica apartara su mano, sujetándola firmemente. Ahora vagos recuerdos volvían a su mente, sólo difusas imágenes de su pasado, pero… no era suficiente… una conocida calidez recorrió su brazo y luego todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? -La interrogó jalándola suavemente para que ella pudiera levantarse- es casi… como si estuviéramos conectados -ahora que ella se encontraba de pie. Apoyó su otra mano sobre la cintura de la joven, acercándola más.

- Si, tienes razón -le dijo por lo bajo, la mano que tenía libre le ayudo a sujetarse del hombro del chico.

Zelda bajo lentamente su mirada, recorriendo con su vista torso del joven y fue en ese momento cuanto notó algo bastante peculiar que llamó su atención.

- ¿Estas herido? –Le preguntó soltando la mano Link, sólo para poder recorrer el brazo del chico deteniéndose sobre la clara tela que se cernía sobre las ropas del joven.

Cuando la joven apartó su mano de la suya, todo cayó de golpe… un fugaz momento se hizo presente en su mente, al fin algo de esa oscuridad se estaba apartando…

- ¿Herido? –Preguntó sin entender, volviendo a la realidad.

Hasta ese momento, él no se había percatado de este hecho, la verdad es que aún sentía gran parte de su cuerpo adolorido, seguramente producto del combate que aún no lograba recordar con claridad.

- _Esta tela… es parte de la falda del vestido que traigo -_pensó sin apartar su mirada de aquel curioso detalle.

Ahora podía estar casi segura que este no era su primer encuentro, seguramente en la lucha en la que él había estado involucrado, ella también estuvo presente.

- No perdamos el tiempo en eso -dijo volviendo a sujetar la mano de la chica para comenzar a caminar- debemos encontrar a la persona que buscabas…

Zelda siguió al joven, sin decir una palabra.

- _Podría ser que él… que Link fuera la persona a quien buscaba -_su vista estaba fija en el rostro del chico.

Necesitaba recordar, deseaba hacerlo…

Impa y Midna aún se encontraban en el cuarto en donde el feroz combate que decidiría el destino de Hyrule se había llevado a cabo… ninguna de las dos se dirigía la palabra, al parecer sus mentes aún estaban esforzándose por asimilar los últimos acontecimientos de los cuales habían sido testigos.

El sonido de las enormes puertas al abrirse, fue lo que las sacó de ese estado, los pasos de dos personas acercándose irrumpieron el silencio del cuarto…

- ¿Zelda?, ¿Link? -Preguntó la Sheikah, al ver las dos siluetas que se avanzaban.

- No parecen ser ellos -susurró Midna al ver la impenetrable mirada de los recién llegados.

La apariencia de ellos era casi idéntica a la de los jóvenes que habían desaparecido, si no fuera por esos brillantes y amenazantes ojos escarlata, esa pálida piel que hacía contraste con lo oscuro de sus ropas y sus cabellos, el de ella platinado como la brillante luna y el de él, tan negro y sombrío como la noche.

- Y no lo somos -la voz monótona e inexpresiva de la joven puso en alerta a Impa y a Midna, que se levantaron y miraron desafiantes a los dos jóvenes.

- _¿Quiénes son ellos? -S_e preguntó la Sheikah al ver como las dos figuras se detenían a tan sólo unos metros del lugar donde ellas se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde están? -Esta vez fue el joven de oscuros cabellos y mirada impenetrable quien las interrogaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? -Preguntó Midna alzando la voz, tratando de buscar respuestas.

Esas dos figuras poseían un aura oscura, sus cuerpos estaban formados de una esencia que no era propia de este mundo… eran… como ella… seres que se alimentaban de las sombras…

- Les hice una pregunta y si no quieren morir es mejor que me respondan -el joven habló sin más rodeos, desenvainando su espada como una forma de advertencia.

- Si realmente desearan matarnos ya lo hubieran hecho -los desafió la Sheikah.

- Tienes razón, mujer -nuevamente era la joven quien les hablaba, la chica había puesto una de sus manos sobre el brazo de su oscuro acompañante, obligándolo a bajar su arma-… no nos interesa matar a unas criaturas tan insignificantes como ustedes… no valdría la pena -una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, teñidos de un lila opaco, que le daba a su rostro un aspecto aún más mortecino.

La Sheikah apretó con fuerza sus puños, la arrogancia con la que la joven le hablaba le molestaba en gran medida, esa chica era muy diferente a Zelda, pero no podía negar que su figura era idéntica.

- Pero si insisten en interferir, acabaremos con ustedes de todas formas -continuó el oscuro joven sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

- Ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo… ¿Quiénes son? -Ahora era Midna quien osaba desafiarlos.

- Tú no eres la criatura más indicada para preguntarnos algo como eso… tampoco perteneces a esta dimensión -la joven hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- volveré a preguntar una vez más ¿Dónde están la princesa y el joven que la acompañaba?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Se han ido… Ganondorf se encargó de enviarlos a otra dimensión -respondió Midna de manera mordaz, aún no podía comprender que era lo que realmente querían esos desconocidos.

- _Mis sentidos no me engañaban… Link y Zelda realmente han desaparecido -_pensó retrocediendo algunos pasos, tratando de aparentar la misma inexpresividad en su rostro, pero la confusión de su mente era más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad.

Dark Link, al observar de reojo a la chica se percató inmediatamente del estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que ahora él decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y continuar.

- Con que fue el estúpido de Ganondorf quien finalmente se deshizo de Link… es una lastima -comenzó a avanzar lentamente, acortando la distancia que lo separada de la mujer Sheikah y de la criatura-… y díganme -su voz adquiría un tono cada vez más amenazante- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? -las interrogó.

- ¿Qué ganas con saberlo? -La Sheikah comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Eso -con la mano que tenía libre sujeto de manera brusca el mentón de la mujer- no te incumbe…

- En ese caso… no hay nada que me obligue a responderte…

- ¿Ni siquiera… tú vida? –Le susurró, clavando sus brillantes ojos escarlata en los de la mujer.

- Mátame, si es lo que deseas -lo desafió separándose bruscamente del joven, tomando posición de combate- pero no te será tan fácil conseguirlo.

- Ya veo, eres obstinada -agitó con fuerza su espada una o dos veces- acabaré contigo.

Ahora Dark Link caminaba rápidamente hacia la Sheikah, su intención era sólo una, matar a la mujer que había osado desafiarlo, pero momentos antes de que el filo de su arma rozara a Impa, su oscura acompañante lo detuvo.

- ¡Dark Link! -Lo llamó de manera seca y fuerte.

Él joven, enfadado, desvió su mirada del objetivo y clavó sus ojos en la chica que había interferido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? -Le preguntó girando bruscamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? -Fue la respuesta que ella le dio.

Al verla, él pudo percatarse que la joven ya había superado su expresión, ahora su mirada volvía a ser indescifrable.

En tan sólo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la oscura chica se encontraba tras la Sheikah y con un rápido agitar de su brazo, usando su mano, consiguió golpearla justo en el cuello, ocasionando que la mujer cayera inconciente al suelo, luego su mirada se posó sobre la criatura que levitaba a tan sólo unos pasos. Realizando otro rápido movimiento con su brazo una ráfaga de viento impacto contra Midna, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar y al igual que la Sheikah, cayó inconciente al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? -Dark Link parecía confundido.

- No quiero que interfieran…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nosotros podemos traer de vuelta a Link y a Zelda -le dijo sin más rodeos.

- ¿Qué? -Las palabras de la joven lo habían tomado completamente desprevenido.

- Ganondorf los a enviado al lugar en donde tú y yo nacimos, con tú ayuda puedo crear un portal hasta ese sitio… aunque sólo de ellos dependerá el si realmente consiguen escapar… tal vez aún no sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Quieres ayudarlos?

- Esa pregunta deberías hacértela tú… te he dado una opción, tómala o déjala -la joven hizo una breve pausa, para poder acercarse a él-… fue tú decisión subir a comprobar que ellos ya no estaban en este mundo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ya deja de engañarte, con la muerte de Ganondorf las cadenas que nos ataban han desaparecido, somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca, no tenemos porque estar aquí, pero aún así no podemos apartarnos de este sitio… ¿No te has preguntado el por qué?

- No tendría porque hacerlo -apartó su mirada de la de ella, aún no estaba listo para reconocer la verdad, nunca lo estaría…

- Tienes razón, sería una perdida de tiempo… porque… tú y yo sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta y aunque no queramos admitirlo… es una verdad irrefutable, no podemos escapar a nuestro destino…

- Yo soy el forjador de mi propio destino -la contradijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Exacto… es por eso que estamos aquí -con sus manos tomó la que el joven tenía libre y la acercó a su pecho- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

- ¿Tú corazón?

- El palpitar de mi corazón -lo corrigió- estamos vivos Dark Link… hasta este momento no había conseguido entender el significado de esas palabras, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que al igual que todo ser vivo, puedo sentir ¿Lo comprendes?... son los sentimientos los que nos han estado moviendo, los que nos han guiado hasta acá por una razón.

- _Es cierto… no hay motivo para que nos encontremos en este sitio… a menos que…_Con nuestra ayuda ellos podrían regresar -susurró como en trance.

- A nadie le hará daño lo que nunca se sepa -le dijo mirando de reojo a la Sheikah y a la criatura inconcientes- además… no subimos hasta acá para nada ¿verdad?

- Estas en lo cierto… hagamos esto como un último favor… ellos se encargaron de acabar con Ganondorf y gracias a ellos somos libres… no deseo deberle nada a nadie…

- Libertad por vida… me parece un intercambio equivalente.

- Es lo gusto…

Al fin las sombras que nublaban sus pensamientos habían desaparecido, tal vez aún les costaba trabajo reconocerlo y quizás nunca admitirían que realmente deseaban hacer algo que no fuera matar ni destruir, querían escapar de ese destino, el objetivo para el que fueron creados había desaparecido con la muerte de Ganondorf y ahora sus acciones las decidirían ellos, por que esa había sido su decisión… ahora eran libres…

- Comencemos -la joven se preparó para concentrar sus energías en el portal que estaban a punto de abrir.

Dark Link apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven, entregándole parte de sus energías a ella, lo demás, dependía de Dark Zelda. La chica, junto la palma de sus manos, sintiendo como una oscura energía las rodeaba, luego de unos minutos, se hincó y apoyó ambas palmas sobre el suelo e inmediatamente después el portal fue abierto.

- Ya esta… nuestro trabajo ha terminado… larguémonos de este lugar -dijo ella con voz notablemente agitada a causa del esfuerzo.

- Pero -comenzó a replicar al mismo tiempo que sostenía a la joven para que pudiera levantarse.

- Lo demás dependerá sólo de ellos… si logran regresar con vida podré saberlo, sin importar en donde me encuentre…

- ¿Y adonde iremos? -Le preguntó.

- ¿Eso importa realmente?

- No… no tiene importancia - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

Y de la misma forma que habían llegado, desaparecieron… ahora comenzarían un largo viaje, hacía un lugar diferente, no importaba en donde o cuanto tardaran en llegar.

Con el inicio de esta nueva travesía comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, el pasado no podría olvidarse, pero era hora de dejar de vivir de los recuerdos y comenzar a pensar en el hoy, el presente y en ese futuro no muy lejano, porque era allí donde ahora buscarían las respuestas, en donde pretendían encontrar su propia identidad, esa identidad que les había sido arrebatada al momento de su creación… posiblemente algún día regresarían y para ese entonces seguramente ya no todo sería como antes…

La joven se hincó sobre el humedecido suelo. Link se detuvo al notarlo y preocupado se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -La interrogó, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Ya no puedo seguir… esto es inútil… por más que sigamos avanzando no hay salida, estamos atrapados y seguramente nunca podremos encontrar a la persona a quien buscaba -le respondió apoyando ambas palmas sobre el mojado suelo, se sentía cansada, frustrada y desanimada.

Link se agacho, dándole la espalda a la chica y girando su rostro para poder observarla volvió a hablarle.

- Vamos… yo te llevaré…

- ¿Qué? -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar a causa de su sorpresa.

- No podemos rendirnos ahora, estoy seguro que esa persona te esta esperando -esas eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho antes de que comenzaran a caminar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque algo en mi interior me lo dice, tengo la certeza de ello -fue la respuesta del chico- ven… déjame ayudarte.

- No es necesario que hagas esto…

- Por favor… déjame ayudarte -insistió.

Zelda observó durante unos segundos el rostro sonriente del chico y finalmente terminó accediendo, Link la había vuelto a convencer.

Ahora el joven caminaba cargando en su espalda a la chica, que mantenía su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de él y sus brazos cernidos sobre los del joven, apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de él.

- No lo entiendo -le dijo, para luego suspirar- ¿Por qué ayudas a una desconocida?

- Zelda -dijo como meditando para si, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta que la joven le había hecho.

- ¿Si? -Le preguntó ella sin comprender.

- Ese es tú nombre ¿no?

- Así es… pero… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? -Ahora si estaba confundida.

- Mucho… ya que con ello puedo demostrarte que no eres una desconocida, conozco tú nombre y eso me basta…

- Aún así… eso no responde a mi pregunta, tal vez no sea una completa extraña, pero de todas formas me estas ayudando como si me conocieras de toda la vida ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo. Zelda se bajo de la espalda del joven y espero a que él continuara. Link se volteó y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

- Zelda -su mirada había cambiado, ahora su rostro estaba completamente serio.

Link apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la movió suavemente, como si intentara hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿En verdad no me recuerdas? -le preguntó sintiendo como algo se oprimía en su pecho, pero no volvió ha hablar, se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Cómo?... _¿Por qué me pregunta algo así?_ -De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña.

- ¿Es cierto que no puedes recordarme? -Repitió la pregunta, esta vez acercando mucho más su rostro al de ella, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de los claros y azules ojos de la chica.

- Yo… no se de que me hablas…

Hace unos minutos él había recuperado parte de su memoria, fue justo en el momento en que ella había sujetado su mano, cuando los Fragmentos de la Trifuerza hicieron contacto, en ese instante, parte de sus recuerdos comenzaron a regresar, pero todo había sido tan rápido y confuso que ni él mismo había conseguido ordenar sus ideas, fue sólo momentos después de que sus manos se separaran cuando al fin las imágenes que habían regresado se reordenaron en una sola… el recuerdo de ella, la princesa de Hyrule… Zelda.

- Ya no puedo seguir más con esta farsa… estas aquí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… mis manos pueden alcanzarte, pero no puedo sentirte -le dijo al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba sobre la mejilla de ella- no si no me recuerdas… no si no tienes idea quien esta delante de ti… por favor Zelda, has un esfuerzo por recuperar lo que la oscuridad a ensombrecido…

- ¿Por qué… por qué me hablas de ese modo? -Le preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar al joven que estaba delante de ella.

Las palabras de Link, tan seguras, tan afligidas, tan verdaderas, habían alterado por completo el estado en el que se encontraba, nuevamente todo parecía tornarse confuso.

- Por que te amo y te necesito más que nunca… he tratado de mantener la calma, he tratado de aparentar no temerle a esta infinita oscuridad que nos rodea, pero sólo no puedo, no por más tiempo…

- Quiero recordar mi pasado… lo que era… deseo… más que nada recordar quien eres -estaba desesperada, por más que se esforzaba sólo conseguía apartarse más de lo que buscaba- ¿Cómo fue que lograste recuperar lo que perdiste?

- Tú me ayudaste… la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría apartó las sombras de mi camino y trajo de vuelta mi pasado, esos recuerdos que lentamente están regresando…

- ¿Y por qué no funciona conmigo?

Link guardó silencio por unos minutos, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de hacer la chica, la verdad es que a él también le hubiera gustado saber el por que de ello.

- Tal vez…

- ¿Tal vez qué? -Le preguntó impaciente.

- Eres la portadora de la Sabiduría por eso su poder no hizo efecto en ti… me dijiste que buscabas a alguien y al comenzar esa búsqueda tus recuerdos aún estaban latentes… y aún deben estarlo… cuando yo desperté no lograba recordar nada, en cambio tú… tú pudiste sentir como tú pasado se perdía, debes volver a encontrarlo, volver a recordar.

- Tengo miedo -le confesó temblando, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la del joven.

- Zelda -susurró al mismo tiempo que atraía el cuerpo de ella al suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza- no te preocupes… estoy aquí… contigo -le dijo acariciando los cabellos de la chica, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Tú eras la persona a quién buscaba ¿verdad?

- Sólo tú puedes responder eso -le dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta el mentón de la joven, levantando suavemente su rostro- dime… ¿soy yo la persona a quién buscabas?

Zelda no respondió, no sabía cual era la respuesta para esa pregunta, no podía estar segura si Link era esa persona, como podría estarlo si ni siquiera recordaba quien era ella y de donde provenía.

- Ya… no puedo soportar más esto -le confesó acortando definitivamente la escasa distancia que los había separado, uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

- _¿Me… me está besando? -_Pensó sin creer lo que sucedía.

Link apoyó su mano sobre la nunca de la chica y atrajo aún más su rostro al de ella, profundizando el beso. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo lento, pero a pesar de ello la joven no parecía responder y él al notarlo se separó.

- Zelda -la llamó sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

La chica tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo sucedido y cuando lo hizo…

- ¡Descarado! -Exclamó abofeteándolo con fuerza.

Y girando rápidamente comenzó a apartarse del sitio. Link no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, pero al instante se decidió a seguir a la joven, no podía dejar que se perdiera, no de nuevo…

- ¡Zelda, espera!

La chica se detuvo de golpe y giró su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? -Le preguntó observando como él seguía acercándose.

- Sólo quiero que recuerdes… nunca podremos volver a Hyrule si no lo consigues y yo… no te dejaré en este sitio.

- ¡Alto, no te acerques más! -Le advirtió.

Pero el hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y continuó avanzando, hasta que nuevamente la joven estaba al alcance de sus manos.

- No te dejaré ir… no en ese estado -le dijo sujetándola de los brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! –Le ordenó, forcejeando para liberarse.

- ¡¿Dejarás que Ganondorf se salga con la suya? -Le preguntó alzando la voz.

Zelda se paralizó, las palabras del joven hacían eco en su mente…

- Ganondorf -repitió como en trance.

Link tomó las manos de la joven y las estrechó entre las suyas, nuevamente los fragmentos de la Trifuerza comenzaron a brillar, conectando sus almas, sus corazones. Zelda cerró sus ojos, sintiendo nuevamente esa reconfortante calidez tan ajena y a la vez tan propia…

- Ayúdame -le susurró, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho del joven- ayúdame a recordar… a encontrar lo que he perdido… Link…

- No sabes como me gustaría hacerlo -usando su brazo derecho, la atrajo más hacia él.

El silencio reino entre ambos durante largo rato y fue la joven quien rompió la atmósfera que se había formado.

- Lo siento -se disculpó levantando su mirada, llevando su mano izquierda hacía el rostro del joven, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla que ella misma había golpeado.

- No importa… me lo merecía -trató de tranquilizarla esbozando una sonrisa.

Link seguía sujetando la mano derecha de la joven con la izquierda de él y el brillo dorado que los cubría no había desaparecido.

- Me gustaría volver a sentirlo -le confesó colocándose de puntillas, deslizando lentamente la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla de él, hacia su nuca.

- ¿Qué? -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, no comprendía que era lo que ella quería decir.

- Quiero -susurró entrecerrando sus ojos, acercándose más al rostro del joven, inclinando levemente su cabeza- quiero volver a sentir tus labios -volvió a susurrarle juntando tímidamente sus labios a los del chico.

Link se paralizó por unos segundos, nunca se esperó algo como eso.

- _Por favor… recuerda -_pensó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y correspondía la tímida caricia que los labios de la joven le otorgaban.

Fue él quien comenzó a guiarla, de manera lenta y suave. Zelda correspondía de la misma manera, estaba disfrutando de la grata sensación que le proporcionaban los labios del joven, era una sensación única, inigualable… pero… deseaba más, necesitaba más… sin saber que era exactamente lo que hacia, profundizó aún más el beso, aumentando el ritmo que hasta ese momento sus labios habían llevado, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho, su pulso se había acelerado al igual que su respiración.

De pronto su mente fue trasladada a otro instante… podía sentir su propia voz jadeante y la de alguien más y al abrir sus ojos la revelante escena iluminada por la titilante luz de la vela la dejo pasmada… retrocedió un paso y cerró con fuerza los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró en medio de una gigantesca habitación rodeada de enormes pilares, una lujosa alfombra de un azul oscuro la atravesaba, un trono y un hombre que la miraba de manera amenazante

- _Ganondorf…_

Las imágenes desaparecieron y ella volvió a encontrarse en su cuerpo, sintiendo como el joven la estrechaba aún besándola, está vez con una ardiente pasión que ella correspondía… Ahora podía recordarlo… podía sentirlo…

- Link -lo llamó de manera jadeante al separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

El chico junto su frente a la de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, miles de sentimientos se entremezclaban en su alma… felicidad, inseguridad, gozo, temor y tantos otros.

- ¿Zelda? -Preguntó bajando la voz, temiendo que ella aún no supiera quien era él.

- Ahora estoy segura… tú eras a quien yo buscaba -ahora le sonreía con dulzura- es extraño pensar que siempre estuviste delante de mi y yo… yo no era capaz de verte -una de sus manos acomodaba el flequillo que caía sobre la frente del chico.

- Has vuelto -susurró aún sin poder creerlo- ¡Recuperaste tu memoria! -Exclamó feliz, abrazándola con fuerza, elevándola del suelo.

Link giró con la joven aún entre sus brazos, perturbando la superficie del líquido que cubría el suelo, creando notorias ondas. Al detenerse, bajo a la chica, pero sus manos seguían posadas sobre la estrecha cintura de ella.

- No volveré a permitir que alguien te aparte de mí -le dijo sonriéndole- juntos vamos a salir de este lugar, te lo prometo…

- Es increíble pensar que incluso antes de morir Ganondorf buscara la forma de acabarte -posó ambas manos sobre la mejilla del chico-… no hubiera soportado verte desaparecer en ese momento -le confesó abrasándolo.

- No estarías aquí si no fuera por mi culpa, no debiste arriesgarte así -la regañó estrechándola entres sus brazos, correspondiéndole.

- Tú tampoco estarías aquí si no te hubieras enfrentado a Ganondorf…

- Iba a matarte… no podía permitirlo.

Los jóvenes guardaron silenció por unos minutos, minutos que parecieron una verdadera eternidad en medio de la siniestra atmósfera que los rodeaba. Zelda se separó lentamente del joven, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el rostro de él.

- Por amor… se cometen muchas locuras -le susurró sin dejar de observarlo- aunque… puedes estar seguro de que no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada…

Link pretendía hablar, cuando una fuerte brisa irrumpió en el lugar, provenía de algún sitio en medio de la oscuridad. Hasta el momento todo había estado reinado por una atmósfera densa en donde todo parecía estar estático, inmóvil e inerte.

- Algo esta alterando esta dimensión -la chica dirigió rápidamente su vista al vacío y luego al inquieto líquido del suelo, las ondas se movilizaban en la misma dirección de donde provenía el viento- podría ser que se trate de…

-… Un portal -completó Link, quien también observaba la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir algo diferente.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ambos buscaban las respuestas, pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban una cosa… inseguridad.

- Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa -le dijo ella respirando profundamente- tal vez sea la salida o… quizás sólo una advertencia para que avancemos en la dirección contraría… ¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

- Si tú lo estas yo lo estaré -le respondió sujetando firmemente una de las manos de la joven.

- En ese caso… vamos -comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

Link camino junto a ella, aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica. A medida que se acercaban al origen del portal, el seguir avanzando se dificultaba aún más, el viento que en la distancia percibieron como una brisa se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, era como si constantes ráfagas azotaran contra sus cuerpos.

- Es peligroso que continuemos…

- Ya estamos muy cerca, no podemos retroceder… mira… adelante puede verse la luz…

La joven apuntaba hacía el frente con la mano que tenía libre, Link levantó su mirada e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para observar lo que la chica indicaba. Delante de ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia podía divisarse claramente el destello de una brillante luz, proveniente de un gran agujero aproximadamente de unos dos metros de diámetro.

- Link -lo llamó deteniéndose de pronto.

El joven Hylian espero a que ella continuara. Zelda dirigió su mirada hacia él, el fuerte viento agitaba los cabellos de ambos, al igual que las ropas que vestían.

- Pase lo que pase -hizo una breve pausa, el aire que chocaba con fuerza contra su rostro le dificultaba la respiración- no te alejes de mi… por favor -le pidió.

- No importa lo que suceda -estrechó con fuerza la mano de ella en la suya- estaremos juntos, yo… no voy ha soltarte…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron, sin pensarlo sus miradas volvieron a posarse en la brillante luz que se encontraba frente a ellos. Ahora estaban decididos y en cada paso que daban podía notarse esa determinación, sus manos siguieron fuertemente unidas, a pesar de que el poderoso viento amenazaba con sepáralos.

Estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de alcanzar el portal, que comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente, Link no pudo soportar por más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, las heridas del combate contra Ganondorf que hasta ahora había intentado ignorar, habían tenido su efecto y ahora el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta entonces para seguir avanzando, había conseguido agotar todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Link! –Exclamó la chica arrodillándose junto a él.

- Debes seguir Zelda -le dijo de manera agitada a causa de la falta de aire -el portal no resistirá mucho tiempo…

- No lo haré -lo contradijo, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano del joven- no me iré sin ti.

- Tienes que hacerlo, Hyrule te necesita…

- Y yo te necesito -con la mano que tenía libre acaricio una de las mejillas del joven- no podría vivir si tú no estas a mi lado… me lo prometiste Link… juntos vamos a salir de este lugar, esas fueron tus palabras ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Zelda yo -bajo su mirada- no se si pueda hacerlo…

- Déjame ayudarte, tú lo hiciste cuando yo lo necesitaba, ahora es mi turno -le dijo con seguridad- pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, es una promesa…

- Tienes razón Zelda… es una promesa… y una promesa debe ser cumplida…

Con esas palabras volvió a levantarse y ayudado por Zelda siguió avanzando, alcanzando finalmente el portal. De pronto todo se nublo, el tiempo se detuvo y ellos fueron absorbidos por una poderosa energía que parecía succionarlos. Lo que pasó luego de ello no podrían recordarlo, ambos habían vuelto a perder la conciencia.

Lentamente comenzó a despertar, sus sentidos empezaban a percibir el ambiente que la rodeaba, los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran el de la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta del cuarto, agitando las cortinas y el de las aves que cantaban felices el inicio de un nuevo día.

- _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Se_ preguntó abriendo con pereza sus ojos, pero la luz le molestaba.

Optó por mantenerlos cerrados. Comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por las sabanas que la cubrían, hasta encontrar la cálida piel de alguien y fue entonces cuando pudo percibir la pausada respiración de quien se encontraba junto a ella o mejor dicho, bajo ella.

- ¿Pero qué…? -Se incorporó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos- … Link -susurró al ver el apacible rostro del joven, quien aún estaba profundamente dormido.

No sabía como, pero ella y Link habían llegado hasta uno de los cuartos del castillo, lo extraño es que estaban recostados en la misma cama, de hecho, hace sólo unos minutos ella estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho del joven.

- _Eso significa que… logramos regresar -_pensó volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de Link- _pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde ello?-S_e preguntó cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas.

Intento abrazar al joven y fue en ese momento cuando se percató que una de sus manos estaba aún firmemente sujeta por la de él, y ante este hecho no pudo evitar sonreír… aún podía recodar las palabras de guerrero momentos antes de atravesar el portal "No importa lo que suceda… estaremos juntos, yo… no voy ha soltarte"

- Haz cumplido tu promesa Link -le susurró, incorporándose levemente- no importa que fue lo que sucedió realmente… ahora estamos aquí, juntos -lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia que separaba sus rostros.

Sus labios casi rozaban los de él cuando repentinamente la puerta del cuarto fue abierta. La joven se separó inmediatamente del chico y su vista se posó sobre la mujer Sheikah que ahora estaba parada sobre el umbral de la entrada.

- Impa -ahora un notorio rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Creo que no tenía de que preocuparme… por lo visto ya te sientes mucho mejor -le comentó esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

- Yo sólo -trató de excusarse inútilmente.

- No tiene porque darme explicaciones princesa… se ve que la relación entre ustedes ha avanzado mucho -su vista se dirigió hacía las manos entrelazadas de ambos- nos fue imposible separarlos.

Zelda se sentó sobre la cama volviendo a dirigir su vista hacía el joven, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. La Sheikah observó enternecida la escena durante unos segundos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó recordando que la joven había estado inconciente durante bastante tiempo y acercándose a ella se dispuso a examinarla con detenimiento.

- No te preocupes Impa, me siento… mejor que nunca -observó a la mujer- dime… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Me encantaría poder responder a esa pregunta, pero… sólo vagas imágenes regresan a mi mente, recuerdo que ustedes desaparecían al mismo tiempo que Ganondorf perdía su vida, en ese momento pensé que los perderíamos para siempre, no se cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que ellos llegaran…

- ¿Ellos?, ¿De quién hablas Impa?

- De dos siniestras presencias, que tenían un increíble parecido con ustedes…

- _Seguramente se refiere a nuestras contrapartes oscuras… pero ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?_

- Después de eso no puedo recordar nada -continuó- … cuando desperté ellos habían desparecido y ustedes se encontraban sobre el suelo, en el mismo sitió donde antes habían desaparecido.

- ¿No sabes qué buscaban?

- No estoy segura, pero… nos preguntaron por ustedes

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Zelda aún parecía muy ensimismada por lo que la mujer acaba de revelarle, pero de pronto esos pensamientos se vieron reemplazados por la imagen de una criatura…

- Midna -dijo de pronto- ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Se marchó momentos después de haberlos transportado a este cuarto, me dijo algo de un mundo llamado Twilight, que lamentaba no poder despedirse, pero le era imposible permanecer más tiempo en este mundo, me encargo que les dijera de su parte hasta luego…

- _¿Hasta luego?, ¿será posible que…?_

- ¿Le sucede algo princesa? -le preguntó notando la extraña expresión en el rostro de ella, acercando una de sus manos hacía la frente de la joven.

- No -le respondió sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

- Bueno, ya que ha despertado será mejor que se vista, ni se imagina la cantidad de líderes que se han reunido en el castillo para saber de usted, ya todos se han enterado de -guardo silencio, en su rostro podía denotarse la tristeza.

Zelda comprendió enseguida que era lo que la Sheikah pretendía decir y aún sonriendo le hablo de manera suave y pausada…

- Mi padre a muerto, pero su recuerdo lo mantendrá vivo en nuestros corazones por siempre… además estoy segura de que a él le hubiera gustado que lo recordáramos con una sonrisa…

- Tiene razón princesa -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa- eso es lo que él hubiera deseado…

Y antes de que la joven tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Impa la abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta -le susurró- siempre supe que podrías lograrlo…

Luego de eso se separó y haciendo una leve reverencia se retiró del cuarto, dejando a los jóvenes nuevamente solos. Zelda bajo su mirada e intentó contener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible, el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre le era aún demasiado doloroso, pero aún así mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Padre… en honor a tú memoria me encargaré de cultivar en Hyrule lo que tú durante tantos años sembraste… no se si sea capaz de lograrlo, pero daré todo de mi para conseguirlo…

- Estoy seguro que harás un gran trabajo…

El joven había despertado hace unos minutos, pero no había querido interrumpir la conversación entre Impa y la princesa, fue por eso que fingió seguir dormido.

- ¿Link? -Al escuchar la voz del chico dirigió rápidamente su vista hacía él.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Link se incorporó, acercando su mano derecha al rostro de la joven, limpiando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Su mano izquierda aún sujetaba firmemente la derecha de ella.

- Se que nada podrá reemplazar el vacío que la partida de tú padre ha dejado, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de curar las heridas de tú corazón.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? -le preguntó acercándose más a él.

- Mi vida no tendría sentido si no es a tú lado -le respondió acortando la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

Zelda se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que le otorgaban los labios del joven. Link soltó la mano de ella para poder acariciar los cabellos de la chica. Lentamente fueron profundizando el beso, que se tornó ardiente y lleno de pasión. Link volvió a recostarse, ahora la joven se encontraba sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

- Si te quedas conmigo… quedaras atrapado entre estas paredes -le dijo respirando de manera agitada al separarse.

- Pues en ese caso aceptaré con justo mi condena…

- Bobo -le dijo de manera cariñosa, revolviendo sus cabellos con una de sus manos- será mejor que bajemos.

Link observó embobado como la chica se separaba de él y caminaba hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar las ropas que Impa había dejado sobre una silla. La puerta se cerró nuevamente y ahora el chico se encontraba sólo en el cuarto.

- Si esto es un sueño no deseo despertar -se dijo lamiendo sus labios al mismo tiempo que suspiraba complacido- _ya Link, despierta… es hora de levantarse -_se regañó mentalmente al tiempo que se incorporaba, sentándose sobre la cama.

Estirando sus brazos bostezó largamente y luego finalmente se puso de pie.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes? -Se preguntó caminando hacía la ventana, admirando el hermoso amanecer- hace mucho tiempo que no veía brillar al sol con esa fuerza -comentó alegre de saber que al fin todo había terminado.

Se vistió rápidamente. Ahora nuevamente traía puesto su acostumbrado traje verde, el mismo con el que había comenzado su viaje, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, pero fuese como fuese eso no tenía real importancia.

- Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Midna -se dijo mientras se acomodaba el largo gorro sobre su cabeza- me pregunto si algún día volveremos a vernos…

La fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana sopló con más fuerza, agitando las cortinas que se ondeaban con el viendo. Una nueva etapa daba comienzo, la batalla había terminado.

Zelda se quedó pasmada al comienzo de la última escalera, no podía creer lo que veía. En la entrada principal estaban reunidos todos los jefes de las distintas provincias. Príncipes, alcaldes, Zoras, Gorons, Hylian… al ver a la joven aparecer por las escaleras todos se silenciaron al instante, dirigiendo mis miradas hacia ella.

- _¿Por qué todos me ven de esa forma? -_Se preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

Luego de eso todo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Link bajo segundos después deteniéndose junto a la princesa, que aún estaba paralizada en medio de la escalera. El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón, la aparición del joven había vuelto a captar la atención de todos.

- Parece que no nos esperaban -murmuró por lo bajo, para que sólo Zelda pudiera escucharlo.

- _¿Qué voy ha decirles? _Se preguntó aún más nerviosa que antes.

Impa fue la encargada de romper la tensión del momento, saliendo de entre la multitud, subió las escaleras hasta encontrase frente a los dos jóvenes.

- Seguramente muchos de ustedes tendrán muchas preguntas respecto a lo acontecido y estarán impacientes por escuchar las respuestas que les tiene la única heredera de Hyrule, pero antes de ello, los invito a pasar al salón continuo, para que puedan tomar asiento.

El salón estaba repleto, y lo peor es que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, que se encontraba de pie a la cabecera de la larga mesa, Link se encontraba sentado a su lado dándole apoyo.

- Este -comenzó con algo de dificultad, bebió un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar- nuevamente Hyrule se ha visto amenazado por las ambición de perversos seres, esta no es la primera vez que algo así sucede y seguramente no será la última… y creedme… comprendo su temor, durante este tiempo fui testigo de la lenta destrucción de este reino que ahora comienza a renacer… veo en sus miradas una sola pregunta, que me gustaría responder inmediatamente… se que muchos de ustedes están al tanto de las leyendas que hablan de la ocarina del tiempo.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse de las palabras de la joven, pero ninguno se atrevió ha hablar. La princesa continuó alzando la voz, al parecer sus temores habían desaparecido.

- La existencia de ese instrumento es tan real como el hecho de que ahora nos encontremos aquí reunidos… con ella podríamos regresar el tiempo y olvidar, devolverle la vida a aquellos que injustamente se han ido, aunque el olvido ha sido una errónea decisión en el pasado, pero ya no más… hemos abusado del poder del tiempo, durante años hemos estado huyendo del presente, es hora mirar hacia el frente y ver lo que realmente existe… quiero que juntos reconstruyamos lo que hemos perdido… si unimos fuerzas volveremos a levantarnos, es el tiempo de volver a renacer de las cenizas -finalizó.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala, hasta que uno de los líderes se levantó aplaudiendo solemnemente, los demás lo imitaron. Los aplausos se detuvieron y la voz de la primera criatura que se puso de pie se hizo presente.

- La princesa Zelda ha hablado con una sabiduría mayor a la de su edad… por primera vez veo el mundo de una perspectiva diferente… aprendamos de nuestros errores y sigamos su ejemplo… ya es tiempo que todos nosotros tómemelos en nuestras manos nuestro destino, trabajemos junto con nuestros pueblos para devolverle la grandeza a Hyrule -dijo dirigiéndose a todos, luego miró a la chica y agregó- conocemos el sacrificio que has hecho para apartar la oscuridad de Hyrule, tú valor a salvado esta tierra -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Los demás volvieron a imitarlo.

- No soy yo la que debe ser reverenciada… a mi lado se encuentra el verdadero héroe de Hyrule, el joven elegido por las Diosas para ser el portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje, fue él quien derrotó a Ganondorf… fue él quien me devolvió la esperanza y las fuerzas para luchar…

- Zelda yo no -comenzó Link tratando de detener a la joven.

- Link -lo interrumpió- esta no es la primera vez que salvas a Hyrule, aunque nadie pueda recordarlo… son tus acciones heroicas las que han salvado este reino, soy yo la que debe estar agradecida, la que debe inclinarse ante ti -se arrodilló frente al joven, sin apartar su mirada de él.

Todos los presentes imitaron las acciones de la princesa. Link no sabía que hacer o decir, se sentía extraño repentinamente ser reconocido como un héroe.

Luego de eso comenzó una inesperada celebración, planeada con anterioridad por Impa y los sirvientes del castillo. Un banquete increíble, música, baile, alegría y no sólo el castillo estaba de fiesta, en todos los rincones de Hyrule se celebraba el renacer del reino.

Después de la reunión en el castillo todo parecía tranquilo. La fortuita junta había terminado sin ningún inconveniente, por lo visto todos los líderes de las distintas provincias de Hyrule se habían quedado muy conformes con las palabras y el compromiso que había tomado la princesa y futura reina de Hyrule.

Ahora, Zelda se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto, apoyando sus codos sobre la barandilla, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, un horizonte que ahora si podía admirar. El sol estaba ocultándose tras las altas montañas y las nubes que surcaban el cielo comenzaban a adquirir colores rosas y anaranjados.

- A pasado una semana desde ese día -suspiró de manera melancólica.

En el castillo podía percibirse la diferencia que marcaba la partida del rey, ahora ella había adquirido responsabilidades y deberes que antes no poseía, su vida había dado un giro, muy pronto dejaría de ser la princesa para convertirse en la soberana de este reino.

- Me siento extraña, tal vez diferente… temo que todo esto sólo sea un sueño.

El pasado seguiría acechando su presente, la difusa imagen de ese siniestro hombre seguía latente, sabía que de una u otra forma él intentaría regresar para reclamar lo que creía ser suyo, tal vez pasaran semanas, años, siglos… no importaba el tiempo, porque tarde o temprano la historia volvería a repetirse.

- Espero… que eso no suceda -susurró suspirando- _si no fuera por Link, de seguro no estaría aquí ahora_ -pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente el fresco aire de la tarde, fue entonces cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos de alguien la abrazaban, pero no se alarmó.

- Link -lo había reconocido al instante, no podía tratarse de nadie más, sólo él podía abrazarla de esa forma.

El chico apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven y estrechándola con fuerza acercó aún más el cuerpo de ella al suyo.

- ¿En qué pensabas? -Le preguntó hundiendo su rostro el cuello de la chica, disfrutando de la exquisita fragancia que emanaba de su piel, un perfume suave, dulce y embriagador.

- En ti -le respondió en un susurro a penas audible, separándose de la barandilla, para poder inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Link no perdió la oportunidad y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios la tersa y blanca piel de la joven, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sobre la fina tela del vestido. Zelda suspiró una y otra vez al sentir las manos de chico recorrer su cuerpo.

- Al parecer nuestra aventura a terminado ¿no lo crees? -Le dijo entre besos.

- Yo… no pienso lo mismo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? -La abrazó.

- Vivir es una grandiosa y desafiante aventura -le respondió.

Link sonrió ante la respuesta de la joven, ella tenía razón. Se mantuvieron un largo rato abrazados, esperando la aparición de la primera estrella en medio del oscurecido cielo.

- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas -le susurró luego de un rato, sonriendo con algo de picardía.

La joven giró para poder enfrentar la mirada del chico.

- Ahora -le dijo de manera provocadora, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferir del joven- … estamos solos.

Link sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, no podía esperar más… sin pensarlo dos veces condujo a la joven al interior de la habitación. Las ropas de ambos quedaron esparcidas sobre el piso, en medio de la oscuridad hacían eco las jadeantes respiraciones de ambos, la noche estaba comenzando y con ella la ardiente pasión que ya no podían seguir ocultando. Este era el comienzo de una nueva relación, al fin podrían concretar lo que durante tanto tiempo habían estado esperando… ahora podrían amarse plenamente.

En un apartado lugar, en medio del bosque, los tres oráculos y un joven hechicero se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata. Ralph dormía pacíficamente, Din bailaba al son de la música que Nayru tocaba y Farore las había estado observando aplaudiendo su acto, hasta que algo en las páginas del libro de los secretos llamó su atención.

- ¡DIN, NAYRU!, ¡Miren, vean esto!

Las aludidas dejaron de lado lo que hacían y se acercaron a la pequeña peli verde. La chica le extendió el libro, para que sus hermanos pudieran ver la imagen grabada sobre una de las páginas de este.

- Es la princesa -susurró el oráculo de las estaciones, al reconocerla.

- Y Link -continuó la peli azul.

Sobre la página amarillenta y desgastada se podía ver claramente a Zelda de pie, con sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente sosteniendo una pequeña semilla entre sus manos, Link se encontraba justamente tras ella, apoyando sus manos sobre las de la chica.

- Pero… ¿Qué significa?

- Mira con cuidado Din… vez esa pequeña semilla -le dijo Farore.

- La semilla representa el inicio de una nueva vida -susurró Nayru.

- Una nueva vida -repitió Din- Zelda… está…

- No podemos estar seguras, sólo el tiempo confirmará nuestras sospechas -la interrumpió Nayru.

La imagen siguió dando vueltas en la mente de las jóvenes. Las manos de la princesa y Link protegían la pequeña semillita que ella sostenía, sus miradas estaban posadas en ella, en brillo nuevo había despertado en los ojos de ambos, sin saberlo una nueva vida había sido gestada y con ella comenzaba un nuevo ciclo… La perdida de una vida había dado origen a una nueva…

**.-.-.-.**** FIN .-.-.-.**

De aquí en adelante no modifiqué nada…

Al fin! Después de muuucho tiempo he conseguido terminar este fic XD que casi parecía interminable , yo creo que cualquiera lo hubiera creído después de más de 30 capítulos… y la verdad es que este capítulo final es algo largo , T-T discúlpenme por ello… ahh y antes de que lo olvide, escribí un final alternativo para esta historia, lo subiré como fic nuevo con el título de "Una leyenda que no será desgastada por el tiempo", para todos aquellos que tengan curiosidad en saber como hubiera terminado este fic, si el desenlace hubiera sido diferente.

La verdad es que aún no puedo creer que allá escrito la palabra fin en esta historia… desde que la comencé ha pasado más de un año y en ese entonces nunca me imaginé el apoyo que recibiría, sinceramente en más de una ocasión pensé en dejar este proyecto, pero no lo hice por una sola razón, cuando lo inicie me propuse terminarlo y aunque en un comienzo no mucha gente lo leía, incluso me atrevería a decir que con suerte lo hacían unas tres o cuatro personas, por ellas lo terminaría, por que no importaba el número… el saber que alguien lo leía era tremendamente gratificante, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos por su apoyo y su paciencia, se que soy una irresponsable, floja, olvidadiza y que claramente no soy una gran escritora, pero aún así hice mi mejor esfuerzo y puse todas mis ganas para tratar de hacer una historia interesante, que pudieran disfrutar tanto como yo al escribirla.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, en verdad fueron un gran apoyo y motivación para seguir adelante, agradezco especialmente a… **Dialirvi, sweet fairy, miss zelda, Fox McCloude, 024 Ceniza, Lorin, Galia V, la generala, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, Guenhwyar, Akemi, cristy, navi-the-fairy, El angel de la oscuridad y aLma**… gracias a sus review esta historia tuvo un final feliz ;D y yo soy la más alegre por ello XD.

Agradezco también a todas aquellas personas que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, lo pusieron en alerta, etc… **Dialirvi, El angel de la oscuridad, Galia V, Iori-Jestez, Itxier, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, Nayru Tonks, Savyna, Tsunde-Sama, navi-the-fairy, phamtomgirl, sweet fairy y mooki.**

Gracias a todos aquellos que sólo leen este fic, en verdad se pasaron ;D… y también a los que tal vez lo lean luego non.

Y por último… agradezco infinitamente los más de 10.000 hits de este fic.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Bueno… es hora de decir adiós, pero para desgracia de algunos y alegría de otros, no será para siempre n.n, la verdad es que a pesar de que la historia a finalizado, aún queda una que otra cosilla dando vueltas por ahí, como por ejemplo ¿Qué paso con Celina? O.o XD!, para eso esta el epílogo, que espero poder subirlo tan pronto me sea posible… ¡Hasta entonces!

Bye! nOn


	41. Epílogo

Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a dos personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic antiguo y dejar sus comentarios, ellos son **Dimencio **y **Taty02**, a ustedes y a todos los que leen este fic les dedico este final :D, espero que sea de su agrado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con este epílogo finalizo al fin con mi primera historia, quien sabe, tal vez en un momento de locura se me ocurra escribir alguno que otro cap extra XD!, bueno esto ya es un hecho XD tengo aproximadamente cuatro capítulos extras escritos que subiré como fics nuevos, para que aquellos que lean este fic XD estén atentos.

Para quienes lean alguno de mis otros fic, no se preocupen, actualizaré pronto ;D, y para los que no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo (N.A: si no me hago propaganda yo, nadie la hará por mi ¿no? XD!), como también los invito a que se den una vueltecita por mi deviantart.

**EL REGRESO DE ****GANONDORF**

_Una batalla había finalizado…_

_miles de cuentos serían contados_

_y un sin numero de escritos, archivados_

_pero el tiempo sigue_

_y las historia volvería a repetirse…_

**.-.****-.-. Epílogo .-.-.-.**

La cargó con sumo cuidado hasta el cuarto, la habitación que ahora compartían. Y con el mismo recelo que lo invadía, la recostó sobre la cama para luego apartar algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre el angelical rostro de la joven.

- Eres demasiado terca -susurró, besando con infinita ternura la frente de ella- sabes muy bien lo preocupado que me tienes...

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde ese funesto día, en donde al fin la maligna presencia de Ganondorf había desaparecido de Hyrule para siempre… o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaban. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, intentando apartar esos recuerdos, no le gustaba siquiera pensar en la idea de que ese monstruo encontrara la forma de regresar.

Suspiro.

Estaba preocupado y lo sabía, pero su inquietud no nacía precisamente de la idea que el mal podría volver a recaer sobre Hyrule, en realidad, lo que realmente le perturbaba era la salud de la princesa, o ahora, más bien, reina Zelda. Hace ya tres semanas había sido coronada como tal y casi inmediatamente después habían comenzado los extraños síntomas… cansancio, mareos, náuseas, repentinos cambios de humor e incluso desmayos.

- Deberías tomar en cuenta los consejos de Impa y dejar que un médico te revise.

Nuevamente suspiró. Su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de la joven, el cual reflejaba tranquilidad, algo que definitivamente lo reconfortó.

- Zelda -la llamó suavemente, recorriendo lentamente con su mirada las armónicas y bellas facciones de su rostro, bajando a través de su cuello, admirando esa tersa piel fina, clara y suave como la porcelana.

Sin darse cuenta, mordió su labio inferior, deseoso por probarla, por gustarla… por sentirla. Inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, al mismo tiempo que una de sus mejillas rozaba el cálido cutis de ella. Con el mismo deseo incontrolable y completamente embriago por el fresco y dulce aroma que emanaba de piel de la joven, recorrió su cuello besando cada centímetro.

- Zelda -volvió a llamarla está vez en un suspiro anhelante.

No podía evitarlo, ella era hermosa, inteligente, osada… eran esas y tantas otras cualidades las que lo habían cautivado.

- _Link –_lentamente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

Sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos, pero no se esforzó por recuperarlos, decidió enfocarse sólo en el momento presente… estaba disfrutando de las dulces caricias que le otorgaban los conocidos labios del joven. Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos sabía perfectamente la identidad de aquel que tenía la osadía de besar la piel desnuda de su cuello. Sonrió enternecida al escuchar los incontables suspiros que se escapan de los labios de él e inconcientemente acercó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del joven sólo para poder acariciar suavemente sus claros cabellos.

- ¿Zelda? -Se apartó rápidamente, notablemente avergonzado por su atrevimiento, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la joven, no pudo evitar corresponderla.

La joven Hylian no perdió el tiempo, e incorporándose parcialmente, acortó la distancia que los separaba y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la sonrojada mejilla del chico, lo beso. Link no dudo en corresponderle y usando el peso de su propio cuerpo, la obligó nuevamente a recostarse, dejándolo a él casi totalmente sobre ella. Y lo que comenzó como un dulce y tierno beso de dos enamorados, se transformó en uno verdaderamente ardiente, rebosante de una pasión infinita.

- Me tenías… preocupado -le dijo inmediatamente después de separase, respiraba de manera entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire.

La joven tardó un poco en responder, necesitaba recuperar parte del aliento perdido y regular en parte el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

- No seas bobo –lo regañó de manera cariñosa, revolviendo juguetonamente los rubios cabellos del chico- sólo fue un desmayo, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- ¿Y lo mareos y las náuseas? –Insistió él.

Estaba convencido que la "enfermedad" de la joven debía tratarse, y está vez él no daría su brazo a torcer, debía convencerla de que se dejara revisar por un especialista.

- Deben ser producto del estrés –conjeturó ella, sin darle gran importancia al asunto- estoy segura que muy pronto estaré bien.

- Aún así quiero que veas a un médico -se separó levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tú e Impa están exagerando. Les he repetido incansablemente que estoy bien.

- Zelda –esta vez su tono sonaba duro y reprochador, sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba mintiendo.

- Estoy hablando en serio Link, a pesar de lo que todos piensan, siento un extraño regocijo dentro de mi… es… es como si estuviera por enterarme de algo maravilloso –le relató con tanta seguridad y con una mirada tan tranquilizadora, que incluso consiguió ablandar la mirada del chico- aunque debo reconocer que si me he sentido algo cansada durante este último tiempo.

- Esta bien –suspiró- debo reconocer que no puedo contigo –admitió resignado, volviendo a sonreírle- pero si al terminar esta semana tus síntomas no han desaparecido…

- Veré a un doctor, lo prometo –lo interrumpió posando los dedos de una de sus manos sobre los labios del joven, completando la frase.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, en sus ojos destellaba el brillo de esa complicidad mutua, de esa pasión que con el tiempo se hacía más intensa. El joven le sonrió dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo, acercando lentamente su rostro al de su ya, casi esposa.

- No puedo esperar hasta el día de la boda –le confesó, al sentir el cálido aliento de ella acariciando su rostro.

- Sólo faltan tres días –lo alentó ella, sonriéndole, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba con dulzura una de las mejillas de él.

La verdad es que ella tampoco sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para controlar ese vehemente deseo que despertaba en ella al tenerlo tan cerca, su cuerpo fuerte y masculino, ese cabello rebelde que caía sobre su frente, esa encantadora mirada y esos labios… con un gran esfuerzo reprimió un suspiro anhelante.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que se había anunciado el compromiso y tal como las leyes de Hyrule lo dictaban, antes de llevarse a cabo el matrimonio, los novios debían hacer un voto de castidad, el cual debían mantener hasta el día que se llevara a cabo la boda, y en el caso de Link y Zelda, este martirizador periodo se cumpliría dentro de tres días.

- Yo no estoy seguro de ser capaz de –su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, casi jadeante- … resistir un sólo segundo más -le termino de decir, sintiendo como sus anhelantes labios rozaban los de ella.

- Link -suspiró su nombre, pasando sus brazos por los fuertes hombros de él.

No podían evitarlo, se necesitaban, se deseaban y el hecho de compartir una habitación, de dormir sobre la misma cama, atentaba contra su ahora escasa fuerza de voluntad... ¡No podían soportarlo!, no por más tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Link terminó de acortar la nula distancia que separaba sus labios, besándola a un compás lento, profundo e intenso. Zelda gimió del puro placer de sentir la exquisita sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Aún sin separarse, el chico abandonó su antigua posición, para quedar ahora completamente sobre la joven, pero como era de esperarse, el aire les jugo una mala pasada, obligándolos a separarse en busca de oxígeno.

Sus respiraciones jadeantes me mezclaban en una, las manos de ambos comenzaban a recorrer sin ningún pudor el cuerpo de su compañero. Link desató lentamente la parte superior del vestido de la joven, al mismo tiempo que ella desabotonaba con gran destreza la camisa que él traía.

- Debemos detenernos -le dijo ella, casi sin aliento. Sus manos ya comenzaban a deslizarse a través de la piel desnuda del torso del Hylian, pero aún la camisa seguía en su lugar, sólo había alcanzado a abrirla.

- Lo se… pero… mi cuerpo no responde -reconoció sintiendo el sutil roce de sus cuerpos, excitándolo.

Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la estrecha cintura de ella, volvió a besarla, para luego recorrer con su lengua la blanca piel que acababa de descubrir, escuchando complacido los innumerables suspiros de su reina.

Ahora ambos sabían que el deber no era lo mismo que el poder. Una cosa era tener muy claro lo que debían y no debían hacer y otra muy distinta era conseguir llevar a cabo una tarea que definitivamente estaba poniendo a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Pero los jóvenes estaban tan abstraídos por la increíblemente gratificante sensación que recorría sus cuerpos al sentir los excitantes besos y las caricias que los embriagaban por completo, que en un primer momento no habían oído el golpeteo sobre la puerta. Pero fuera quien fuera el que estuviera allí afuera, parecía tener algo muy importante que comunicar.

- Link… hay… alguien… llamando… a la puerta -le dijo a duras penas, entre besos.

Pero el joven no parecía dispuesto a dejarla libre.

- Su majestad… ¿Se encuentra bien? -La voz de una joven doncella terminó por romper el encanto del momento.

- Maldición -susurró el joven, completamente frustrado- _¿Por qué justo ahora?_

- ¡Voy en seguida! –Respondió la chica, empujando a su compañero para poder incorporarse.

Zelda ya estaba sentada sobre la cama, acomodando sus cabellos y su ropa, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse, Link la detuvo sujetándola de uno de sus brazos.

- Espera -comenzó- recuéstate y reposa, yo iré a ver que es lo que sucede.

- Pero…

No pudo continuar, el chico la interrumpió con rápido y fugaz beso en los labios, para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Link, yo –lo llamó la chica.

El joven respondió a su llamado, volteando para poder ver a la muchacha, quien ahora lo miraba con una expresión de arrepentimiento y algo de culpa. Link, sonrió enternecido, sabía perfectamente cual era la causa de esa mirada y sin decir palabra alguna, retrocedió sobre sus mismos pasos, acercándose nuevamente a la joven gobernante.

- Lo siento -susurró, bajando su rostro, incapaz de seguir enfrentando esos cautivadores ojos azules, que él poseía.

Link se hincó frente a ella y sujetando con sumo cuidado el mentón de la chica, la obligo a levantar nuevamente su rostro.

- Ambos somos culpables, nos dejamos llevar y estuvimos a punto de cometer un gran error -le dijo con voz dulce y comprensiva- aunque en realidad no lo lamento… lo único que lamento es que aún falten tres días para que "el poder de la ley" -continuó fingiendo un tono duro y dictador, como el de un juez- deje de ejercer su peso sobre nosotros –agregó luego haciendo un ademán con sus manos como si estuviera siendo aplastado por algo MUY pesado.

La chica rió divertida tapando su boca con una de sus manos, Link también la acompaño, echándose a reír de buena gana, la verdad es que por muy irónico que parezca, a ambos les hacia gracia el comentario, en especial porque sin duda alguna los dos habían sentido ese "peso" que la ley ejercía ahora sobre ellos.

- Eres un tonto Link –le dijo aún sonriendo.

- Si, pero… soy tú tonto –agregó él levantándose nuevamente, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso sobre la frente de la joven- y sabes que me vuelves loco –le susurró provocadoramente junto a su oído.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven reina. Link sonrió complacido al notar que su comentario había tendido el efecto que él había esperado, pero al recodar que aún debía ir a atender a quien esperaba tras la puerta, decidió que seria mejor averiguar que era lo que sucedía y luego continuar con esta conversación.

- Regreso enseguida –le indicó sujetando con fuerza las manos de ella entra las suyas, para luego encaminarse nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró de frente con una joven sirvienta, quien al verlo se sonrojó notoriamente desviando su mirada, avergonzada y nerviosa. Y quien no lo estaría, a decir verdad, si Link de por si era atractivo con su actual aspecto se veía aún más seductor. El joven aún tenía la camisa desabotonada, dejando al descubierto parte de su bien proporcionado torso y si a eso le sumábamos el guapo semblante que poseía con esos ojos brillantes y cautivadores, como dos zafiros y ese claro y desarreglado cabello que cubría parte de su frente.

Link le sonrió con amabilidad y le preguntó que era lo que necesitaba, entonces la chica reaccionó y aún sin mirarlo, le extendió un sobre amarillento con un sello que al verlo se le hizo muy familiar.

- Es una carta proveniente de uno de los pueblos de Hyrule -le dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia- lamento haber sido tan inoportuna -se disculpo aún más sonrojada al sólo hacerse la idea de lo que la joven reina y su prometido habían estado haciendo y ella había interrumpido.

- ¿Eh? –Su mirada reflejo su confusión, no había entendido lo que ella exactamente quiso decirle con ese último comentario, pero tampoco se intereso en salir tras la joven para interrogarla.

La doncella ya había doblado por uno de los pasillos, perdiéndose de su campo visual. Sin nada más que hacer, volvió a cerrar la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el sobre que ahora sostenía con su mano izquierda.

- _¿Dónde he visto antes este sello? -S_e preguntó acercando más el papel para poder leer el remitente- es del pueblo Toaru –dijo sorprendido al reconocer el nombre del alcalde sobre el sobre.

Inmediatamente desprendió el sello y sacó la carta que contenía el sobre, su mirada paso rápidamente por las primeras líneas, y con ellas le basto para sentirse alarmado, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Extraños sucesos acontecían en el tranquilo pueblo Toaru.

(N.A: Cuando hablo del pueblo Toaru me refiero a Ordon XD!, como ustedes saben, cuando comencé a escribir este fic tenía un escaso conocimiento acerca del juego de TP, en el que "supuestamente" estaba basada esta historia XD!)

- Link, ¿sucede algo malo? -Lo interrogó la chica al tiempo que se levantaba, desde donde se encontraba no podía ver que era lo que estaba entreteniendo al joven, que seguía parado frente a la puerta.

Casi instintivamente, el Hylian ocultó el sobre y la carta de la vista de la muchacha.

- Nada de que preocuparse –volteó para sonreírle de una manera algo nerviosa- Impa estaba preocupada por ti y mando a una de las doncellas del castillo para que examinara tú estado -mintió.

No sabía que era lo que lo había impulsado a mentirle, la verdad es que no existía razón para hacerlo, o tal vez si. Sinceramente no quería poner una preocupación más en su ya atareada agenda, además gran parte de la información que contenía la carta estaba basada en rumores y hasta que estos no se confirmaran, no era necesario que la joven se involucrara, en especial considerando su estado.

- Pero la chica ni siquiera hablo conmigo -lo cuestionó ella, algo confundida por la extraña actitud del muchacho.

- Le dije que estabas dormida y le aseguré que te encontrabas perfectamente, por eso ella misma considero que no era necesario molestarte.

- Ya veo -murmuro aún algo ¿desconfiada?

¿Desde cuando desconfiaba de Link?, no recordaba haberlo hecho antes y lo que seguramente sentía ahora debía ser producto de su imaginación, aunque debía reconocer que el chico se notaba nervioso… pero ¿Por qué?

- Acabo de recodar que hay un asunto que tengo pendiente -le informó cuando ya se encontraba frente a ella, se estaba abotonando rápidamente la camisa- saldré un momento del castillo, volveré en unas horas -continuó sujetando el rostro de ella con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

Pudo sentir como las manos de él temblaban, pero justo cuando pretendía interrogarlo el joven la interrumpió.

– Descansa -terminó de decirle, despidiéndose con un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios.

Zelda, vio como el joven salía rápidamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas. Ella se quedó de pie, escuchando los pasos que gradualmente iban alejándose, hasta que finalmente fue el silencio el que reino en el ambiente. De pronto se sintió mareada y como pudo camino hacia la cama, se hincó sobre el suelo y recargó sus antebrazos sobre el colchón, inhaló profundamente manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durantes unos segundos y luego exhaló, volvió a repetir el mismo proceso, hasta que al fin todo dejo de dar vueltas.

- Tal vez… Link e Impa tengan razón -se dijo suspirando extrañamente agotada.

Sin darse cuenta apoyo su rostro sobre sus antebrazos y casi al mismo tiempo cerró sus pesados parpados dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Los malos presagios no sólo parecían estar afectando a Hyrule. En otro lugar, muy distante o tal vez demasiado cercano, tres criaturas estaban reunidas alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular, en una estancia oscura, rodeada de pilares de mármol, altos y anchos, había dos grandes puertas ubicadas a cada uno de los extremos de la rectangular habitación, y en sólo una de las paredes numerosas ventanas largas reflejaban en sus cristales la luz blanquecina de la luna.

Ellos parecían interrogarse con la mirada, pero hasta el momento todos habían guardado silencio. Una joven, un muchacho y una pequeña criatura, todos aún con la esperanza que los rumores y los sucesos de los últimos días no fueran más que una simple pesadilla.

- ¿Estas completamente segura de ello? -La voz de la joven rompió la tensa atmósfera que se había formado.

Ella y el chico levantaron sus miradas y las dirigieron hacia la criatura que flotaba acercándose a la muchacha.

- Absolutamente -respondió la pequeña criatura que flotaba, ahora, junto a la chica.

- Pero eso es imposible, aquel día el último portal se cerró para siempre -ahora era el joven de cabellos grisáceos quien intervenía en la conversación.

- Si nuestras dimensiones han vuelto a cruzarse, algo debe estar alterando el orden natural de las cosas -conjeturó la muchacha, quien mantenía sus antebrazos apoyado sobre la mesa.

Acercando una de sus manos hacia sus labios, clavo sus afilados colmillos sobre la piel de su dedo índice, la oscura sangre se deslizó a través de su dedo, bajando por su palma, para finalmente terminar cayendo sobre la pulida madera de la mesa.

La joven poseía una mirada inquisitiva y tal vez, algo desconfiada, su piel tan pura y pálida como su largo y albino cabello que caía desarreglado sobre su espalda y unos largos mechones en su rostro, tapaban parte de su cara. Sus notorios colmillos, sus largas y afiladas uñas, sus ojos de un oro intenso y ese largo cabello desflecado en puntas, le daba a ella una amenazadora y cautivante apariencia de un ser híbrido, una mujer con notorios rasgos bestiales.

- ¿Crees que aún pueda estar vivo? -La interrogó él.

Sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados sobre los oro de ella. Sus orejas eran más puntiagudas que las de un Hylian y notoriamente más cortas, su piel sutilmente bronceada hacia juego con su brillante y salvaje mirada, acostumbrada a las sombras, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios sobresalía la nacarada y afilada punta de uno de sus comillos y su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sujetado en una pequeña coleta dejaba caer uno que otro mechón plomizo sobre su rostro. Al igual que ella, su apariencia era la de un mitad bestia.

- No sería lógico, Midna lo vio morir.

- Y aunque hubiera regresado del mismísimo infierno, no podríamos hacer nada, las bifurcaciones que se han abierto no son suficientemente grandes, no como para permitirnos atravesar las dimensiones que nos separan. Por ahora, Hyrule esta sólo en esto.

- Tal vez debamos investigar el asunto más a fondo -propuso él.

- Tienes razón… me encantaría ayudarlos, pero ahora tengo otras obligaciones, les encargo la investigación a ustedes.

- Como usted ordene princesa -el muchacho se levanto de su asiento, y antes de alejarse realizó una leve reverencia.

La pequeña criatura lo siguió, flotando junto a él, pero antes de que alcanzaran una de las dos puertas de la habitación la joven los detuvo alzando su voz.

- Midna, Ichiro, actúen con precaución.

- No te preocupes Celina -fue la voz aguda y con un dejo de sarcasmo, quien le respondió- te prometo que cuidaré a tu noviecito.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron notoriamente por el comentario, al mismo tiempo que Midna reía divertida, disfrutando la escena, situación que obviamente era incomoda para la princesa y el muchacho.

Luego de una corta e indudablemente inútil discusión acerca de si lo dicho por Midna era cierto o no, la criatura y el joven salieron por la puerta. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente sola. Se levantó y estiró con ayuda de sus manos la larga y ajustada falda de su vestido, hecho de una tela fina pero oscura.

- Ese día ni siquiera nos despedimos -se dijo para si, avanzando lenta pero sin vacilación.

El sonido y el eco producido por los tacos de sus zapatos pisando contra el suelo, la acompañó hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las largas y rectangulares ventanas. Encantada, admiró la hermosa luna y el gran halo luminoso que la rodeaba.

- Nunca pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros… por mí…

Era claro que en este momento todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia una sola persona, ese joven que había sido guiado hasta este oscuro mundo que estuvo a punto de perecer por causa de ese maligno ser, quien sólo buscaba el poder absoluto y una antigua, pero latente venganza.

Aún era temprano, por la posición en la que el sol se encontraba debían ser aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Link camino presuroso por los corredores del castillo, aunque iba demasiado ensimismado como para percatarse de la presencia de la Sheikah, quien avanzaba en dirección contraría a la suya.

- ¡Hey, Link! -Dijo, llamando la atención del distraído joven.

- ¿Impa? –Se detuvo en seco al ver a la imponente mujer frente a él.

- Pues si, ese es mi nombre –le confirmó confundida por la actitud del Hylian- ¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó- ¿Zelda esta bien? –Agregó enseguida, ahora algo más alarmada.

- Ella esta bien, sólo fue un desmayó…

La mujer suspiró aliviada, pero la tranquilidad no le dudaría demasiado.

- Pero -sacó el sobre con la carta mal guardada de entre sus ropas- no todo parece estar bien en Hyrule –le informó desdoblando la hoja, para luego extendérsela a la mujer.

La Sheikah tomó el papel y leyó rápidamente la breve carta, escrita por el propio alcalde de Toaru. Su semblante reflejó una profunda inquietud mucho antes de haber terminado su lectura y Link, quien la observaba fijamente, se percató de ello.

- ¿Zelda ya esta enterada?

- No, me pareció que en su estado no es bueno alarmarla, no hasta saber que es lo que esta sucediendo realmente.

- Tienes razón -hizo una breve pausa analizando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras- ¿Crees qué esto pueda estar relacionado con él?

- Espero que no.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Iré hasta Toaru y averiguaré que es lo que esta pasando, volveré antes de que anochezca.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré –le aseguró esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa- por favor Impa, cuida de Zelda.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron. Link volvió a retomar su marcha y con el mismo paso presuroso, salió del castillo y se encamino al pueblo, cuando ya lo hubo atravesado llamo a Epona, usando una pequeña ocarina que traía consigo.

La yegua no tardó en responder su llamado, al parecer se encantaba pastando en las llanuras cercanas al castillo y sólo le bastaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar hasta el lugar donde el joven la esperaba.

No tenía idea de que tan tarde era, ni cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero en realidad no era eso lo que la tenía intranquila, sino, más bien, las perturbadoras imágenes que aún permanecían inalterables en su mente. Un sueño extraño, oscuro y confuso la había hecho despertar sobresaltada.

- Estoy armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua -se dijo suspirando- fue sólo un sueño.

Sus músculos aún estaban tensos y su rostro todavía reflejaba el temor y la angustia de lo que esperaba no fueran premoniciones. Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte calambre en la pierna sobre la que había apoyado todo su cuerpo al quedarse dormida la obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

- _Recordaré nunca volver a dormirme en esta posición -_pensó haciendo nota mental del hecho y de paso maldiciendo el dolor que se extendía por toda su pierna.

Ella no lo sabía, pero sin darse cuenta había permanecido dormida durante toda la tarde. Estaba anocheciendo y Link, aún no regresaba.

(N.A: disculpen si voy un poco rápido, pero se supone que esto es un epílogo XD! y en realidad me da la impresión que parece cualquier otra cosa xDD!)

Muy cerca del pueblo del Castillo, dos misteriosas siluetas se deslizaban entre las sombras, se trataba de una joven pareja y parecían muy interesados en la búsqueda de algo o alguien.

Era de noche y una brillante luna llena iluminaba parcialmente su camino. Ambos se detuvieron y observaron las antorchas puestas a cada uno de los extremos del puente que marcaba el ingreso a la ciudadela.

- ¿Estas preocupado? –Preguntó ella, siempre con ese dejo de misterio en su voz.

- Más bien… inquieto –le respondió él, dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos escarlata hacia el oscurecido cielo.

- Tal vez, no debemos involucrarnos en esto.

- Acaso… ¿tienes miedo? –Le preguntó arrogante, acercándose hacía la joven con la única intención de acorralarla.

- Aquí el único que parece asustado eres tú –lo contradijo avanzando hacia el puente, frustrando el "plan" del chico.

- Espera, no puedes entrar así como si nada a la cuidad, si alguien nos ve puede amarse un escándalo.

- Si alguien nos ve e intenta armar un escándalo sólo debemos… silenciarlo -le indicó ella con una voz fría, dirigiéndole una inexpresiva mirada.

El joven se paró en seco, su mirada se torno dura y reprochadora, no podía creer que fuera ella misma la que le propusiera algo tan "bajo", creía que habían partido en búsqueda de una nueva vida, una identidad y el matar fríamente a alguien era algo que había dejado oculto en su oscuro pasado.

- No volveré a manchar la hoja de mi espada con la sangre de un inocente…

- En ningún momento mencione matar a alguien -lo interrumpió- sería muy tonto perder el tiempo en algo como ello -le dijo fingiendo de manera excelente una gran frialdad en cada una de sus palabras, pero debía reconocer, que ahora ya no le era completamente indiferente acabar sin mas con la vida de alguien.

El joven suspiró cansado, llevaban tres noches enteras sin dormir y tal vez era eso lo que le estaba afectando. Su compañera tenía razón, el tiempo era lo que realmente debería preocuparles, pero de todas formas debían actuar con cautela.

Ya habían ingresado a la cuidad y ahora se dirigían directo al templo del Tiempo. Las calles estaban vacían y la gran tranquilidad que rodeaba la atmósfera no era más que una falsa fachada que trataba de ocultar el oscuro preludio que amenazaba, nuevamente, las ahora tranquilas tierras de Hyrule.

- ¿Estas segura que es aquí? -Le preguntó él, parándose junto a una desgastada tumba que había junto al templo- no creo que un putrefacto cadáver pueda responder nuestras preguntas.

- Los muertos susurran secretos desde sus oscuras moradas -le dijo hincándose frente a la tumba, pasando lentamente sus manos por la lápida, apartando las enredaderas que tapaban la antigua inscripción- pero aún así, no son escuchados...

Su voz irrumpió suave y recóndita el ambiente, como si estuviera murmurando un peligroso secreto. Dark Link la observaba algo intrigado y sin entender ni una sola palabra… ¿Por qué demonios a ella le encantaba comunicarse con enigmas?

- Sabes que odio que hables con acertijos.

- No es un acertijo… lo que sucede es que si usaras tus largas orejas como es debido, podrías oír los que muchos otros no pueden- le dijo con notable ironía en su voz.

- ¿Y qué demonios quieres?, si lo deseas puedo profanar esta tumba e invitarle al imbécil que esta adentro una taza de té caliente mientras platicamos cordialmente acerca de la "entretenidísima" vida que ha llevado mientras estuvo sepultado- le expreso sarcásticamente- de seguro tiene muuucho que decirnos.

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos lo de la invitación para otra ocasión?, ya encontré lo que veníamos a buscar -le dijo ella sin siquiera inmutase por el mordaz comentario del joven.

Dark Link maldijo por lo bajo, no había forma de alterar a esa mujer, su semblante siempre era frió y calculador, no importaba lo que él hiciera o dijera, ella mantenía la calma, esa serenidad que le dificultaba interpretar su mirada… ¡odiaba que ella lo ignorara!

- ¿Y bien? –Le preguntó alzando una ceja al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Los rumores eran ciertos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Ya te lo dije, los muertos susurran secretos que oídos sordos no pueden escuchar.

- ¿Podrías explícamelo en un idioma que entienda? -le peguntó molesto.

- Esta bien -suspiró haciéndose a un lado, dándole espacio a Dark Link para que se acercara- Lee la inscripción de esta lápida.

El joven se inclinó para ver mejor la borrosa inscripción y luego de enfocar las letras leyó en voz alta:

_"Quien moraba en esta vieja tumba_

_fue consumido hace tiempo, por el paso de los años…_

_pero en su lugar a dejado una llave…_

_la llave que ayuda a cruzar el umbral de la muerte"_

Él volvió a leer a una vez más el epígrafe sobre la desgastada piedra. Dark Zelda lo observaba pacientemente a la espera de alguna reacción.

- Nunca creí que existiera una forma de regresar del mundo de los muertos… no sin reencarnar en otro cuerpo -le comenzó a decir aún demasiado sorprendido.

- Pero él no puede hacerlo sólo, alguien ha estado jugando en su nombre.

- Así es -una voz extrañamente familiar interrumpió su conversación y por lo visto estaba al tanto de todos los sucesos acontecidos durante las últimas semanas.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon rápidamente para poder identificar a quien obstaculizaba su, hasta ahora, oculta misión. Se trataba de un muchacho, de cabellos rojizos peinados en punta, parte de su pelo tapaba por completo uno de sus verdosos ojos, estaba oculto bajo una larga capa de un azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza reposaba un gorro en punta, como el de un brujo. El joven se encontraba de pie, observándolos, apoyado sobre una de las paredes del templo.

No tenían idea cuanto tiempo él había estado observándolos, pero hasta ese entonces había ocultado su presencia perfectamente.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees? –Lo interrogó Dark Link, levantándose de un salto, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el chico.

- Cálmate -le ordenó ella también levantándose, sujetando al joven del brazo para que no cometiera ningún acto imprudente.

- Yo también fui un títere de Ganondorf… y al igual que ustedes deseo impedir que ese maldito regrese, pero al parecer… hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Lo volvió a interrogar el joven, esta vez impaciente.

- Tienes razón -dijo de pronto la chica, apoyando al "desconocido".

Dark Link dirigió molesto su mirada hacia su compañera, que seguía con su vista fija en ese tipo, no sabía que demonios examinaba tanto, pero este no era el verdadero motivo por el cual se sentía hastiado, en realidad no soportaba el hecho de que ambos parecieran saber algo más, algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, le daba la impresión como si estuvieran comunicándose sólo con sus miradas.

- Me parece que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ahora sólo nos resta esperar… pero cuando el momento llegue, tengan por seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos, es por eso que sólo les digo, hasta pronto -con un rápido agitar de su capa un humo negro cubrió su alrededor, ocultándolo.

Cuando el humo al fin se había dispersado, los jóvenes observaron sorprendidos que el misterioso muchacho había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno de sur presencia, fue entonces cuando Dark Link dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su oscura compañera, en busca de una explicación.

- Tengo la impresión que tú y ese brujo, mago, hechicero o lo que fuera, ya se conocían -comenzó a decirle aún notablemente molesto o quizás celoso.

- Pues yo tengo la impresión de que tú, mi querido Dark Link -le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, rozando con sus manos el rostro del joven- … estás celoso.

- ¡Patrañas! -Se separó bruscamente, dándole la espalda- YO… no tendría porque estar celoso de nadie.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces -avanzó nuevamente pasando junto a él, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al sitio en donde antes se había encontrado el misterioso joven- ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber si lo conozco?

- Porque -no sabía que responder, nuevamente había caído en las astutas trampas de la muchacha- porque si y punto, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

- Y yo tampoco -lo interrumpió bruscamente volteando para dirigirle una fría y amenazadora mirada- pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo. Es verdad. Yo conocía a Ralph, porque tal como él dijo, trabajaba para Ganondorf… con sus poderes atrapó a los oráculos en el estúpido jueguito del señor de las tinieblas y luego lo traicionó, cambiando de bando. Pero si lo que querías saber era si me acosté con él, te comunico que puedes quedarte tranquilo, esta es la primera vez que lo veo de frente.

- Primero que nada, que me cuentes eso no me hace sentir más tranquilo –nuevamente le dio la espalda, pero esta vez con la intención de ocultar el sutil rubor de sus mejillas, la joven había sido "demasiado" directa– y segundo… no me interesa en lo más mínimo el pasado de ese tipo, ni la relación que tenía contigo.

- Me alegra saberlo –le dijo con indiferencia luego de examinar cuidadosamente el lugar donde antes se había encontrado el pelirrojo, comprobando de que él no había dejado ningún indicio de su presencia en ese sitio.

Ella volvió a retroceder sobre sus mismos pasos, acercándose ahora a un desprevenido muchacho, que aún le daba la espalda. En silencio, desenvaino su arma y cuando estaba a menos de un metro se abalanzó contra él, acorralándolo.

El filo de la espada rozó su cuello, pero no se sintió preocupado, ni mucho menos temeroso, conocía los juegos de la joven y sabía que ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño.

- Deberías vigilar mejor tu retaguardia, te confías demasiado porque estoy aquí.

- ¿Y eso es malo? –Le preguntó sonriendo de manera maliciosa, acercando una de sus manos hasta la que ella usaba para sostener el arma.

- Más bien, peligroso… ¿Qué pasaría si me descuido?

- ¿En verdad lo harías?

- Quien sabe –le dijo al tiempo que cambiaba de posición, ahora se encontraban frente a frente, aunque el peligroso filo de la espada seguía en su lugar.

Dark Link comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la chica, haciéndola retroceder levemente, ella no pudo resistirse a lo tentadores que se veían los labios del joven y sin darse cuenta dejo que la mano de él guiara lentamente a la suya, el movimiento no calculado ocasiono que el filo de la espada rozara suavemente la piel del muchacho, dejando una superficial y corta herida, que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar, aunque no lo suficiente como para alarmarlos.

- Tú espada tiene un filo excelente –le comentó él, sintiendo como la cálida sangre se escurría lentamente a través de su cuello.

- Si no fueras tan imprudente, no tendrías porque haberlo comprobado –lo regañó ella, sintiendo como sus labios rozaban suavemente los de él.

El joven y oscuro Hylian fue el encargado de eliminar definitivamente la distancia que los separaba en un beso indudablemente intenso. Dark Zelda se vio obligada a soltar su espada, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo en un golpe secó, pero ni a ella ni a él le importo en lo más mínimo. Dark Link ya había pasado sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y ella a través de su cuello. Indudablemente ese beso era ardiente y excitante, sus labios se movían a un ritmo rápido casi violento.

- Deberíamos… marcharnos –le dijo ella aún jadeando, cuando el joven había liberado sus labios, en busca de aire.

- ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, separándose levemente de ella- ¿Pretendes irte sin desenterrar lo que esconde esa tumba?

Ella, lo observó extrañada, pero luego cayó en cuenta que Dark Link aún no se había percatado de la dura realidad de la situación actual.

- Esa tumba esta vacía –le explicó enfrentando la inquisitiva mirada que él le dedicaba– alguien ya se ha encargado de desenterrar lo que ocultaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Es simple, al mirar la tierra bajo la lápida se puede notar claramente que ha sido removida –ahora apuntaba hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la tumba- incluso en el aire aún puede detectarse el sutil aroma de la tierra húmeda. Quien fuera el que estuvo aquí antes, ya ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

- Entonces… lo que dijo ese sujeto…

- Exactamente –lo interrumpió– lo que sea que se estaba maquinando, ya se ha puesto en marcha.

Las últimas palabras de la muchacha quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante unos cuantos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el joven comprendiera el mensaje… ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Nuevamente su mirada se posó sobre la de ella y sin intercambiar palabra alguna pudo comprender la implícita invitación que se reflejaba en los ojos escarlata de su compañera. Esbozó una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de responder la propuesta de la joven con el propio poder de su mirada.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que ella comprendiera. Y de una manera casi fantasmal sus cuerpos se hicieron uno con la noche y sus oscuras siluetas desperecieron en medio de las sombras, abandonando la ciudadela de una manera tan o más cautelosa, de como habían ingresado.

Link no había regresado a dormir, toda la noche la había pasado en algún otro sitio y a ella le estaba inquietando saber exactamente donde. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, llegando hasta la planta baja del castillo, y con la misma agilidad irrumpió en la gran estancia.

- Impa –la llamo al ver a la mujer revisando unos papeles sobre la larga mesa del comedor.

La Sheikah levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la joven reina que ahora se acercaba al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Al ver su preocupado semblante, supo inmediatamente que era lo que le estaba perturbando, pero aún así dejo que ella hablara primero.

- ¿No sabes a donde se dirigía Link? –le preguntó yendo directo al grano– Ayer por la tarde salio, me dijo que no tardaría más de unas horas en volver y ya ves, no ha regresado en toda la noche, temo que algo pueda haberle pasado.

- Su majestad, debe calmarse. Link es un joven fuerte e inteligente, seguramente debió hacérsele tarde y prefirió buscar un refugió para pasar la noche. Usted mejor que yo sabe que ha pesar de que ahora nos encontremos en tiempos de paz, andar solo en la oscuridad es peligroso.

La muchacha la observó desconfiada, analizando con cuidado las palabras de la mujer y luego de unos segundos agregó.

- Tengo la impresión de que tú y Link me están ocultando algo.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar algo como ello? –la interrogó ella sorprendida y nerviosa por la increíble capacidad que tenía la joven de descifrar su mirada.

- Ayer una doncella del castillo fue a nuestro cuarto y luego de su visita Link comenzó a actuar algo… extraño… -Zelda movió con cuidado la silla que se encontraba junto a la mujer y se sentó, deseaba hablar con ella de una manera más cercana-… en ese momento creí que estaba viendo cosas donde en realidad no las había, pero ahora tú también pareces estar ocultando algo ¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme a los ojos?

- Yo -dudo un segundo, no sabía si en realidad lo correcto sería seguir ocultándole la verdad a joven.

- Impa -la llamo suavemente al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre la que la mujer tenía empuñada sobre la mesa– … Ayer -esta vez su voz poseía un leve dejo de misterio y algo de inquietud- … Tuve un extraño sueño, imágenes que en un principio creí no tenían sentido alguno. Decidí no prestarle gran atención, pero durante la noche esa perturbadora visión se repitió una y otra vez, tengo miedo de que pueda tratarse de una premonición.

La Sheikah, desconcertada ante la confesión de la muchacha, no supo como reaccionar. Primero la extraña carta de Toaru, luego desaparición del joven y ahora esto. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué era lo correcto?... Tal vez Link tenía razón al creer que Zelda aún no debía enterarse, pero ahora, la muchacha que estaba frente a ella no era la joven princesa que alguna vez crió, su mirada era la de toda una mujer, la soberana de Hyrule, a ella no podría ocultarle lo que ocurría.

- Lo siento -se disculpó enfrentando al fin la intensa mirada de la chica–… sabes… creo has madurado mucho -le dijo esta vez en un tono casi maternal- y también creo que yo y Link cometimos un error al ocultarte esto –continuó al tiempo que buscaba entre todos los papeles el arrugado sobre con la carta proveniente de Toaru– ten –le extendió el sobre– como soberana de Hyrule tiene el derecho a estar al tanto de lo que acontece con su pueblo y sus alrededores.

Zelda, algo desconcertada, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y rápidamente sacó la carta que este contenía, desdoblando la hoja y acercándola a su rostro, pasó su vista por las líneas escritas. Al terminar de leer, dejo el papel sobre la mesa, aún con la mirada pedida. Impa la observó cuidadosamente, deseaba decirle algo, darle ánimos, algún tipo de consejo, pero extrañamente en este preciso instante su mente estaba en blanco.

- Daré una vuelta –le informó levantándose, se veía algo desanimada y claramente cansada por la mala noche que había pasado.

La mujer la detuvo antes de que diera el primer paso, sosteniéndola de no de sus brazos. También se había levantando y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la joven. Estaba claro que Impa aún seguía siendo mucho más alta que la muchacha y su semblante seguía siendo duro, pero a pesar de ello Zelda no parecía sentirse intimidada, como si lo hacían muchos de los guardias tan sólo con ver a la guerrera.

- Zelda, no estas incondiciones de hacer un viaje a Toaru –le advirtió– no debes precipitarte, hay que esperar a que Link vuelva.

- No pensaba ir hacia Toaru, seguramente lo que alguna vez rondo esas zonas ya no se encuentra cerca de la provincia.

- ¿Y entonces? –La mujer liberó el brazo de la chica.

- Haré una visita al Templo del Tiempo –le respondió encaminándose hacía las puertas, deteniéndose justo frente al umbral– te pediría que me acompañaras, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí. No se que fue lo que pudo entretenerlo, pero de seguro regresara. Si aún no he vuelto para cuando eso suceda, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Luego de esas palabras atravesó las puertas y alejó definitivamente de la estancia. Impa sabía perfectamente de quien le estaba hablando, la chica se estaba refiriendo a Link. Incapaz de hacer algo más, se dejo caer sobre la silla, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Avanzó por las calles de Hyrule, seguida por la curiosa mirada de los transeúntes. Era verdaderamente extraño ver a la joven reina caminar completamente sola por las calles. Por suerte, en el templo y sus alrededores no había absolutamente nadie. Se detuvo durante unos segundos frente a las tres imponentes estatuas de las Diosas, sin los cristales.

- Seguramente ustedes sabían acerca de lo que últimamente ha acontecido en Hyrule, pero aún así… guardaron silencio… ¿Por qué?

Era obvio que esos monumentos de piedra sólida no le responderían, pero aún así se quedo observándolos durante largo rato, preguntándose en que sitio de Hyrule podrían encontrarse ahora las desaparecidas oráculos. Desde que se habían separado en Death Montain no había vuelto a saber absolutamente nada acerca de ellas.

- Al parecer aún me atemoriza la idea de certificar mis propias sospechas –suspiró desviando su mirada del pasivo semblante que poseía la estatua de Nayru.

No quería hacer esto sola, pero sabía que era su deber. Sin más entretenciones paso junto a todas las estatuas y se acercó hasta una desolada tumba que estaba oculta a uno de los lados de las paredes del gran Templo del Tiempo. Se trataba de una antigua tumba, abandonada hace años. En su infancia había escuchado alguna que otra leyenda referente a lo que realmente resguardaba esa sepultura, pero nunca se explicó porque alguien decidiría ocultar en un lugar así un objeto con tal poder.

- Era cierto -susurró cayendo de rodillas frente a la lápida de piedra.

Con cuidado paso sus manos sobre la tierra, que estaba bastante suelta desde la última reciente excavación. Luego su mirada se posó sobre las enredaderas removidas, las cuales dejaban al descubierto la difusa inscripción.

- No puede ser posible… sólo la familia real sabía de la existencia de este objeto -no continuo hablando, se paralizó completamente al divisar la silueta de una alargada sombra proveniente de alguien que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella.

- Entonces, de alguna manera ese secreto llego a oídos equivocados –le susurró la conocida voz de un joven a sus espaldas.

- Link –la chica volteo al instante, encontrándose con la seria mirada del joven.

- Pensé que estarías en el castillo, la verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí –le comentó hincándose junto a ella.

- Espera… ¿No vienes desde el casillo?

- Pues… no –le respondió un poco confundido.

- ¿Y por qué has venido hasta acá entonces?

Antes de responder, el joven paso una de sus manos sobre la lápida, examinándola cuidadosamente.

- Me imagino que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándote lo que sucede… En mi viaje me encontré con un viejo amigo ¿recuerdas a Ralph?

- Por supuesto, el hechicero que traiciono a Ganondorf y se quedo junto a los oráculos.

- Bueno, el me relato parte de los últimos sucesos acontecidos en Hyrule, las sombras que los aldeanos habían visto seguramente eran de él y las de un misterioso y sospechoso sujeto al que perseguía…

**.-****.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.**

Examinaba con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos del sujeto encapuchado al que había estado siguiendo durante días. No sabía lo que buscaba exactamente, pero cada noche fue testigo de cómo aquel hombre o criatura, exhumaba cadáveres. Primero en Toaru, luego en el cementerio de Kakariko y así en muchas de las demás provincias.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse, sentía que esta tenaz vigilancia era inútil, hasta ahora no había descubierto nada y el tipo al que seguía tampoco había desenterrado algo más interesante que huesos o uno que otro cadáver aún en descomposición. Definitivamente era una tarea asquerosa, pero estaba seguro de que él no lo haría si no tuviera una razón y esta, debía ser muy importante.

Y fue en una de esas oscuras noches, cuando sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados. El misterioso sujeto se encontraba inclinado frente a una tumba junto al gran Templo del Tiempo, desde donde se encontraba, creyó escuchar una macabra risa, algo desquiciada y luego, tal como lo había visto hacerlo noche tras noche, el hombre removió la tierra hasta que un profundo ajuero dejo al descubierto un antiguo sarcófago.

- _Seguramente lleno de otra pila de huesos –_pensó algo fastidiado.

Vio como este era abierto y de su interior el tipo sacaba una pequeña caja de mármol con extrañas inscripciones.

- _Un momento… esto es diferente -_se dijo prestando más atención.

- ¡Muy pronto mi señor!, ¡Su libertad es casi un hecho!

Eso no estaba bien, las palabras que el sujeto había proferido no indicaban nada bueno, ¿Mi señor?, ¿A quién se estaría refiriendo?. No tenía idea, pero sus sospechas eran suficiente motivación como para incitarlo a dejar su seguro refugió y adelantarse al encuentro de lo ignoto, pero antes de dar el primer paso, el encapuchado volteo. Por primera vez vio el rostro de ese desconocido, por sus facciones dedujo que debía tener casi su misma edad… su piel era pálida, casi amoratada, el único y brillante ojo rojizo que dejaba al descubierto el lacio mechón lila que caía sobre su rostro, reflejaba una mirada oscura y una macabra sonrisa terminaba por completar el conjunto amenazador y siniestro.

Se estremeció inevitablemente, sintiéndose observado.

- Hace días que me sigues… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –Le preguntó con notable ironía, sonriéndole.

Lo había descubierto desde un principio, sabía que había estado tras él, pero ¿Por qué espero hasta ahora para decírselo? Ya no tenía caso seguir escondiéndose, se armó de valor y paro frente al joven a una prudente distancia.

- Valla, esto si que es una sorpresa… si tan sólo eres un chiquillo que juega a ser mago.

- No me subestimes.

- OHH, no lo hago, pequeño aprendiz. Pero seré bondadoso contigo y te mostraré el poder de un verdadero hechicero de las sombras.

El joven hechicero extendió una de sus manos hacía Ralph y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, sintió como si un fuerte poder lo golpeaba. De pronto todo se nublo y él cayó semi conciente al suelo, lo último que escuchó fue la aterradora risa de quien lo hirió, alejándose.

**.-.-. FIN ****FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Ella escuchó atentamente el relato de Link, tal como él lo había hecho cuando el propio Ralph se lo había contado, y cuando al fin termino no pudo evitar apartar la sensación de vació que sentía al descubrir que la muerte sólo era un viaje más y que posiblemente quien ya había marchado podría regresar en busca de lo que no quería olvidar.

- Es irónico pensar que este es el mismo sitio indicado como el fin y el comienzo de algo. Hasta hoy, nunca había sopesado el peligro que podría traer consigo la existencia de esta tumba o más bien, la del objeto que reposaba en su interior.

- Zelda, esto no es tú culpa.

- La es Link. Yo debí suponer que Ganondorf no se daría por vencido.

El joven se acercó más a ella y con cuidado tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Tal vez Ganondorf encuentre la forma de volver una y otra vez, pero nunca logrará completar su ambición, porque el ignora y siempre ha ignorado el poder que nace de la unión, del trabajo en equipo y del amor.

La muchacha sonrió, las palabras de Link y el cálido contacto de sus manos con las suyas la habían tranquilizado. El joven no espero más reacción de su parte y antes de que ella siquiera se lo esperara la jaló hacia si, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- No te dejaré sola, estamos juntos en esto –le susurró sonriéndole tiernamente– además… te recuerdo que mañana seremos marido y mujer.

- ¡Es cierto! –Exclamó separándose de él para poder levantarse– Con todo lo ocurrido, olvide por completo el compromiso, pero -bajo la mirada– no se si sea correcto llevar a cabo una celebración como esa en un momento como este.

Link también se levantó y tenía pensado responderle cuando de pronto una conocida voz capto la atención de ambos.

- Por su puesto que si, su majestad –se trataba de la dulce voz del oráculo de las Eras– Tal como lo ha expresado el joven Link, la unión será la fuente de nuestro poder, es por ello que antes de que los tiempos vuelvan a tornarse oscuros es necesario consolidar bien al reino y a sus gobernantes.

Pero la chica no venía sola, estaba acompañada de sus dos hermanas y del joven hechicero.

- Y no olvides al futuro descendiente –agregó la pequeña de cabellos verdes.

- ¿Futuro qué? –La interrogó la muchacha– Farore, creo que te estas confundiendo, nosotros aún no tenemos -se sonrojó– … hijos -desvió la mirada más que avergonzada.

Din le tapó la boca a su joven hermana al mismo tiempo que la regañaba.

- Te dije que no era el momento para decir algo como ello, no puedes estar segura si entre Zelda y Link ya a pasado algo.

Obviamente eso no ayudo ni un poco a los pobres y abochornados muchachos, que en este momento lo único que estaban deseando era que la tierra se los tragara. Nayru rió divertida ante la escena y mientras que una gran gota recorría la cien de Ralph, quien observaba sonrojado y confundido lo sucedido.

- Díganselo ustedes muchachos, es una terca –los invitó Din– A pasado algo ¿Si o no?.

- Este… es que… bueno… yo… o sea nosotros -definitivamente Zelda no sabía por donde empezar y Link no la estaba ayudando.

- ¡Te lo dije! –Exclamó Farore– Felicidades a los dos, se que serán unos excelentes padres –les aseguró la más joven de los oráculos.

- ¡¿Qué? –Preguntaron Link y Zelda al unísono, más confundidos y avergonzados que nunca.

- Valla, creímos que ustedes ya estarían enterados, los síntomas debieron aparecer hace unas semanas y supusimos que habían consultado con un médico –fue Nayru la que volvió a hablarles.

- Esperen… creo que no estoy entendiendo nada –les dijo Link en busca de una respuesta más esclarecedora.

- ¿En verdad no tenían idea que Zelda esta embarazada? –Les preguntó de manera inocente y curiosa la pequeña Farore.

Lo que sucedió después es historia. Zelda se desmayó de la impresión, por suerte Link alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, aunque definitivamente hasta ese momento aún no había asimilado bien la información, ya que segundos más tarde y desviando su mirada del rostro de la muchacha…

- Voy… voy… a… ser padre -susurró con la vista perdida y alarmantemente pálido.

La consolidación del compromiso se llevo a cabo al día siguiente, según lo planeado. Para ese entonces Link y Zelda ya habían terminado de asimilar la inesperada noticia y ahora su sorpresa había sido reempleada por una gran felicidad. Felicidad que claramente se les notó durante toda la celebración. La ceremonia fue solemne y hermosa, música suave y encantadora, no muchas palabras y más de un significativo rito de unión. Link fue coronado como rey ese mismo día y luego todo el reino celebro el compromiso, la coronación y un esperado nacimiento.

Para nuestros ahora jóvenes padres, esa noche de bodas fue intensa y plena. Pasión, amor, encanto, todas estas y muchas más fueron las sensaciones y sentimientos que inundaron en medio de la penumbra la reconfortante habitación que compartían.

Ahora Hyrule tenía nuevos gobernantes y un futuro pero aún demasiado pequeño, heredero. Y a pesar de los oscuros presagios que se cernían sobre la tierra, el reino estaba tranquilo y esa tranquilidad perduro durante años, porque la sombra de Ganondorf se había perdido en la espera de una nueva oportunidad para atacar.

El embarazo de la reina trajo más de una sorpresa. Al cumplirse los nueve meses de gestación, la muchacha dio a luz, no a uno, sino a dos pequeños bebes, un varón y una niñita. Los gemelos habían nacido con sólo escasos segundos de diferencia. Con el paso de los años todo el reino fue testigo de como los pequeños crecían y a pesar de su gran parecido físico sus personalidades eran completamente contradictorias.

Ella era alegre, fuerte, osada e inteligente, una niña encantadora pero que gustaba de practicar el arte de la espada y prefería actuar que preguntar, mientras que su hermano era mucho más tranquilo, temeroso y tímido, un jovencito inteligente que disfrutaba de la lectura y los juegos de mesa. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias no había día en el que no estuvieran juntos metiéndose en problemas. Eran unos niños lindísimos, pero demasiado traviesos.

Fue así como Hyrule vivió años de paz, pero esta no perduraría por siempre. Link y Zelda lo sabían, al igual que todos los que estaban enterados de la existencia de ese misterioso objeto que había desaparecido una oscura noche como la que ahora reinaba, en manos de un joven que aún permanecía en el anonimato, un nuevo enemigo y aliado de Ganondorf.

Un fuerte y enérgico aullido fue escuchado en toda la ciudadela. Zelda se encaminó hacia el gran ventanal, seguida por un preocupado Link. Sólo leyendo su mirada fue capaz de darse cuenta de implícito mensaje que reflejaba, la hora había llegado.

Y no eran los únicos que sentían lo mismo, Dark Link y Dark Zelda ya se encontraban en la cuidad a la espera de una noticia, de alguna señal, y esta no tardo en llegar.

- Sabía que vendrían –les dijo el joven hechicero al pasar junto a ellos, sin siquiera voltearse a verlos.

Ralph siguió su camino hacia el castillo, no había mucho que comunicarles, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirles no haría que ellos lo siguieran, pero por lo menos su presencia allí le decía que estaban del mismo bando y que se unirían a esta nueva lucha.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? –Interrogó ella a su compañero cuando el joven mago se perdió en medio de la noche.

- Por supuesto –le respondió Dark Link sin la menor duda ni vacilación.

En el campo Hyrule, a las afueras de la cuidad tres criaturas se encontraban detenidas.

- A si que ese es Hyrule -comentó la muchacha.

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí.

- Tú nunca puedes creer nada, Ichiro –le comentó la pequeña criatura que flotaba junto a los jóvenes.

- Basta de charlas, es hora de darle una sorpresa a nuestros viejos amigos…

- ¿Piensas involucrarte en esta guerra? –Le pregunto Mina a la joven.

- Por supuesto, no he venido hasta aquí por nada… y ustedes ¿Qué me dicen?

- Sabes que te seguiré a donde vallas –le respondió el joven.

- Mi modo, tendré que unirme a ustedes, par de locos –le respondió Midna, encogiéndose de hombros –… además, ni crean que me perdería de la diversión.

La hora había llegado, era el momento de enfrenarse a la verdad, al pasado… a Ganondorf. Aunque en esta ocasión se podría decir que la lucha era más pareja, esta vez Link y Zelda no estarían solos, aún no lo sabían, pero muchos se habían reunido con la intención de acabar de una vez por todas con el mal… enemigos, rivales, compañeros y antiguos amigos, todos trabajarían juntos para concretar un mismo objetivo.

_Desde la sombras, un conocido peligro acechaba_

_la batalla… era reanudada_

_pero el desenlace seguiría siendo incierto_

…_Hoy una __ nueva leyenda sería escrita…_

**.-.-.****-. FIN .-.-.-.**

AL FIN! Después de un milenio! XD! bueno no tanto XD! aquí les dejo este epílogo, que parece no terminar con la historia, pero si con el fic XDD!.

Antes de continuar debo hacer una pequeña aclaración, o mejor dicho dar una explicación… como muchos de ustedes deben saber, existen dos tipos de gemelos, los gemelos idénticos, monocigóticos o univitelinos que nacen a partir de un sólo ovulo fecundado y que genéticamente son idénticos; mientras que los gemelos no idénticos o dicigóticos se originan a partir de la fecundación de dos óvulos independientes por dos espermatozoides, y al nacer no necesariamente deben parecerse, aunque en muchos de los casos la similitud física entre hermanos es increíble, genéticamente no son idénticos y es por esta misma razón que en un mismo parto pueden nacer dos bebes o más de sexos diferentes.(N.A: bueno creo que hasta acá dejo la clase de biología XD!, ya que seguramente a nadie le interesa esto , pero por si les entraba la duda ahí tienen las respuestas :D)

Debo reconocer que después de mucho meditarlo, me fue imposible decidirme del sexo del hijo que tendría Zelda, pero fue en ese momento cuando observando a mis "queridos" hermanos dormir se me ilumino el camino (N.A: son gemelos idénticos xOx, un año y medio menores que yo). Porque preferir a un sexo si perfectamente podrían ser ambos a la vez XDD! Y listo ese fue el resultado.

n.n sin más que aclarar le doy la despedida oficial a esta historia T-T, no quería que terminara, es mi primer fic TOT! Y por eso le tengo mucho cariño, al igual que le tengo mucho apreció a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, a los que me apoyaron, a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews y los que tal vez en un futuro puedan leerlo XD!.

Muchas gracias a **la generala, mineko-chan, Dialirvi, El angel de la oscuridad, miss zelda, Fox McCloude, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, sweet fairy, Akemi (miruyumi), aLma y****Nayru Tonks**a todos ustedes les doy infinitamente las gracias por sus comentarios del último capítulo del fic y también agradezco a **Anny Lyn** por tomarse el tiempo de comenzar a leerlo ;D ((si algún día llegas a este epílogo, espero que leas este agradecimiento XD!))

A todos les deseo lo mejor y les digo un… hasta siempre.

Zilia-K


End file.
